Verletzungen
by iome
Summary: COMPLETE ! ! ! Alle 79 Kapitel ONLINE ! Hermine hat sich mit Snape eingelassen, sieht mehr in dieser Beziehung als er und wird sehr von ihm enttäuscht. Wird beider Weg zusammen führen und welche Schwierigkeiten müssen sie überwinden? HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Freunde, Römer und Landleute, dies hier ist meine erste Fanfiction. Zerreißt mich nicht in der Luft, sondern reviewt fleissig und sagt mir, was ich besser machen kann.

Die Kapitel werde ich recht kurz halten, aber dafür bemühe ich mich um häufige Updates. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

P.S.: Die ersten drei Kapitel sind schon fertig!

P.S.S.: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten ... oder sich als Betaleser bewerben...

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins ...

**Verletzungen**

Kapitel 1

"Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie für mich sind? Meine Geliebte? Meine Vertraute? Glauben Sie mir, SIE sind nichts von alledem!" brüllte Snape sie an.

"Sie sind meine Schülerin und das ist alles. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Tränen rannen Hemine über das Gesicht, aber sie nickt leicht und schickte sich an zu gehen.

Als sie an der Tür des Labors war, zischte er in ihrem Rücken "Wenn Sie es wagen sollten, es jemandem zu erzählen, werde ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen. Das können Sie mir glauben. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, aber plötzlich!"

Sie ließ die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen und lief langsam durch die Gänge. Die Tränen wischte sie sich aus den Augen und schaffte es sogar den Anschein zu wahren, als sei alles normal, bis sie auf ihrem Bett lag. Dann jedoch brach alles mit einem Mal aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen und weinte unkontrolliert. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr weinen, doch sie schluchzte noch stundenlang.

Zum Glück war es kurz vor Weinachten und die Schule war so gut wie leer. Hätte sie jemand gefragt, was vorgefallen sei, wäre wohl alles aus ihr herausgebrochen. Doch zum Glück hatte sie den Schlafsaal jetzt für sich allein.

Viel, sehr viel später glitt sie vor Erschöpfung in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen erst spät. Die Erschöpfung vom Vorabend lastete noch immer auf ihr. Der Schlaf war traumlos gewesen. Zumindest konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern, und sie war dankbar dafür. Sie hatte das Frühstück verpaßt und selbst für das Mittagessen schien es schon zu spät zu sein.  
Es war Hermine egal. Sie hatte keinen Hunger.

Mit langsamen, fast schon schleichenden Bewegungen nahm sie ihre Sachen und ging sie ins Bad. Als sie es nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder verließ sah ihr niemand mehr an, wie elend sie sich fühlte.  
Hermine zwang sich zu einer geraden Haltung und so etwas ähnlichen wie einem Lächeln, atmete tief durch und verließ den Schlafraum.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß nur Harry. Überraschenderweise hatte er ein großes Buch auf den Knien und bemerkte sie erst gar nicht.

"Hallo Harry." sagte Hermine mit halbwegs klarer Stimme.  
Harry schaute auf und grinste sie an. "Na ausgeschlafen? Ich dachte schon Dir hätte jemand zuviel Traumloser Schlaf verabreicht."

_'Nicht Traumloser Schlaf, aber irgend einen Vergessenstrank hätte er mir schon gern verabreicht.' dachte Hermine verbittert._

"Nein, ich hab wohl nur etwas Schalf nachholen müssen. Ist doch auch kein Wunder nach dieser Woche. Eine Prüfung nach der anderen und das so kurz vorm Fest."  
"Nein, also Hermine! Seit wann regst Du Dich denn über Prüfungen auf?" sagte Ron, der gerade durch das Porträtloch geklettert kam und grinste sie dabei breit an.  
Hermine lächelte amüsiert und antwortet "Du scheinst auch zu glauben, dass mein ganzes Leben nur aus Lernen besteht. Meinst Du ernsthaft ich bin süchtig nach Prüfungen?"  
"Nö, aber manchmal bist Du verbissener in den Unterrichtsstoff, als die meisten Lehrer." mischte sich Harry nun wieder ein und schenkte ihr nun auch ein unverschämt charmantes Lächeln.

Die Jungs hatten es so in Windeseile geschafft sie aufzuheitern ...

"Ja, der einzige, der noch verbissener ist als Du ist Snape." fügte Ron noch hinzu.

... und sie dann wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen hinunterzuholen.

Hermine sah schlagartig alle wichtigen Ereignisse der letzten Tage wieder überdeutlich vor sich. Fast brach sie unter der Last der Gefühle zusammen, die aus ihr heraus wollten. Die Jungs bemerkten ihren Stimmungswechsel aber nicht und unterhielten sich  
vergnügt weiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Hermine setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel nahe des Kamins und deckte sich noch mit einer Decke die Beine zu. Das Schloss war um diese Jahreszeit zugig.  
Für vier Tage hatte sie das nicht gestört. Für vier Tage hatte sie sich warm und geborgen gefühlt, wenn auch immer nur für ein paar kurze Augenblicke. Und dann war gestern die Wirklichkeit über sie hereingebrochen.

Hätte sie doch nur nicht versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Hätte sie einfach weiter mit ihm geschlafen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn dann wenigstens noch ein paar Abende spüren können. Aber nun hatte sie alles zerstört, weil sie ihn unbedingt hatte fragen müssen, was er für sie empfand.

Langsam verließ eine einzelne Träne ihren Augenwinkel, lief an der Nase entlang, am Mund vorbei und tropfte schließlich von ihrem Kinn. Hermine wusste, dass es nicht bei dieser einen Träne bleiben würde, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich an etwas anderes dachte.  
Sie wusste aber auch, dass ihr das gar nichts nutzte. Alles um was sich ihre Gedanken momentan drehten, war ihr Zaubertränkelehrer. Da war nichts zu machen.

Sie versuchte sich diese vier Abende in Erinnerung zu rufen, die sie so genossen hatte, doch der einzige Effekt war, dass sie noch  
enttäuschter war und mehr Tränen heraus wollten. Schnell warf sie die Decke beiseite und ging die Treppen um Schlafsaal hinauf.  
Ron und Harry merken es erst als sie schon oben war und gerade die Tür schloss.

Harry sah Ron verdutzt an. "Sag mal, was ist den mit Mine los?"  
"Frag nicht mich. Ich habe sie diese Woche kaum gesehen. Sie war keinen einzigen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
"Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur fertig. Lassen wir sie mal ein paar Tage in Ruhe. Vielleicht ist sie nach der Bescherung wieder besser ansprechbar. Ich hab ein ganz tolles Geschenk für sie."  
"Harry! Wie oft willst Du mir das mit dem tollen Geschenk eigentlich noch unter die Nase reiben? Ich hab die vergoldete Schneekugel nun mal erst nach dir gesehen."  
"Solange, bis Du zugibst, dass es ein ganz tolles Geschenk ist."  
"Dann mußt Du jetzt augenblicklich damit aufhören, denn ich hab ja gerade 'tolles Geschenk' gesagt." feixte Ron.  
"Ok, aber nur, wenn Du endlich damit rausrückst, was du ihr gekauft hast"  
Harry wollte sich gerade wieder das Buch zu sich heranziehen, doch Ron sprang auf.

Wortlos lief Ron die paar Treppenstufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf und rief Harry zu sich.  
"Hier, das habe ich im Macy Bomfield Geschäft für magische Geschenke gefunden. Ich sage Dir, dass ist ein Geschenk fürs Leben. Es zeigt wahre und echte Zuneigung an. Nich' so ein Kram, den du auf dem Wühltisch findest." sagte Ron mit einem Glitzern im Auge.  
In Ron's Hand lag ein runder glänzender schwarzer Stein, der mehrer gleichmäßige Einkerbungen aufwies. Eingefasst war er mit einem breiten silbern glänzendem Ring auf dem an den Markierungen in Gold die Grade der Zuneigung standen.

Harry war verblüfft. Ron hatte sich ja richtig Gedanken um Hermines Geschenk gemacht. War er etwa in sie verknallt?  
Mit seiner Vermutung hielt er dann auch nicht lange hinterm Berg. "Super, und wenn alles richtig läuft, dann zeigt es gleich, dass Hermine dich genauso mag, wie du sie."  
Ron lief mit einem Schlag rot an, lächelte aber versonnen in sich hinein. Schließlich ließ die Rotfärbung etwas nach und Ron brachte wieder zusammenhängenden Sätze heraus.  
"Naja, ich hätt' nichts dagegen, wenn sie mich auch mag, aber ich weiß schon, dass ich an Typen wie Krum nicht rankomme."  
Harry spürte einen winzigen Stich der Eifersucht, bei der Vorstellung, dass Ron bei Hermine Erfolg haben könnte, doch dieser Stich rührte nur daher, dass Ron dann in der Clique mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekäme als er. Schnell besann er sich auf vernünftigere Gedanken und schwor sich Ron die Daumen zu drücken. Eigentlich würden die beiden ja auch sehr gut zusammenpassen.  
Naja, vielleicht nicht vom Intellekt her, aber da würde Hermine immer Schwierigkeiten haben, jemanden zu finden, der auf ihrer Ebene wäre.


	4. Chapter 4

**suffer:** Mein erstes Review. Und dann gefällt es Dir auch noch! Juchhu!

**juleblume: **... geht auch interssant weiter. Versprochen! Danke für den Tipp mit den anonymen Reviews!

**

* * *

Kapitel 4**

Die nächsten Tage schlichen dahin. Das Schneetreiben draußen wurden wurden dichter und die Kälte drang weiter ins Schloss vor. Alle Bereiche, die derzeit nicht gebraucht wurden, waren nun nicht mehr beheizt. Da insgesamt nur eine Handvoll Schüler über Weihnachten geblieben war, waren nur wenige Räume warm. Manche Flure glitzerten, weil die Feuchtigkeit, die sich oft in alten Gemäuern befindet, gefror und alles mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzog.

Obwohl Hogwarts, wie immer um diese Jahreszeit, festlich geschmückt war, wollte diesmal nicht so richtig Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen.

Ron und Harry waren jeder auf seine Art den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Ron spielte gegen sich selbst Schach und wenn Harry sich mal wieder überreden ließ, auch gegen ihn. Harry verschlang ein Buch nach dem anderen. Die meisten handelten vom Quidditsch. Das eine Buch, was sich nicht um den Zauberersport drehte, handelte von Kunstflugfiguren und besonders gefählichen Flugmanövern mit Besen.

Hermine sahen sie fast nur beim Essen und auch dann nur kurz. Sobald sie aufgegessen hatte, ging sie zurück in den Schlafsaal. Die beiden Jungs waren hilflos. Sie bekamen noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit sie zu fragen, was eigentlich los war. Nun ja, das kam zumindest ihrem Vorsatz, sie ein paar Tage in Ruhe zu lassen, entgegen.

Hermine war sehr dankbar, dass die Jungs sie nicht fragten wasmit ihr sei. Mittlerweile war sie zwar so weit, dass sie nicht mehr bei jeder Kleinigkeit losheulte, doch so richtig verdaut hatte sie die ganze Sache noch nicht. Jede Mahlzeit war ihr ein Greul. Und es half ihr nicht gerade, dass sie mit dem Rest der dagebliebenen Schüler und Lehrer an einem Tisch saß. Am aller wenigsten half es ihr jedoch, dass Snape ihr genau gegenüber saß.

Sie hob bei keinem Essen den Kopf und redete nur das Nötigste mit Harry und Ron, die link und rechts von ihr saßen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie Snape ins Gesicht sehen können.

Noch waren Ferien, aber wenn der Unterricht wieder los ging, mußte sie das im Griff haben und das wußte Hermine nur zu genau.

Was Hermine jedoch verwunderte, war, dass auch Snape kaum ein Wort sprach und vor allem keine schnippischen Bemerkungen machte. Nach seinem letzten Auftritt war es schwer vorstellbar, dass er das aus Rücksichtnahme tat. Vielleicht befürchtete er nur, dass sie dann den Mund nicht mehr halten würde.

Darüber brauchte er sich jedoch keine Gedanke zu machen, dachte Hermine. Sie würde bestimmt keinem auf die Nase binde, dass sie vier Abende miteinander verbracht hatten. Zum einen deshalb, weil Hermine vermutete, dass das den Rauswurf aus Hogwarts für sie zur Folge hätte, zum anderen aber auch, weil sie nicht wollte, dass jemand erfuhr, dass sie etwas mit dem meistgehaßten Menschen dieser Schule angefangen hatte.

Ihre Enttäuschung über die abrupte Beendigung ihrer 'Beziehung' verdaute Hermine, indem sich ihre Gefühle ganz langsam in Wut verwandelten. Am ersten und zweiten Tag war sie noch enttäuscht von Severus, am dritten Tag begann sie wieder als Snape an ihn zu denken und allmählig konnte sie sich sogar wieder mit dem Begriff übergroße Fledermaus gewöhnen.

Am Abend vor Weihnachten ging Hermine das erstemal wieder zu Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die beiden spielten Zauberschach gegeneinander und wenig überraschender Weise war Ron gerade dabei zu gewinnen.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue - eine Geste, die Hermine nur zu sehr an Snape erinnerte - und warf Ron einen scheinbar bösen Blick zu.

"Weißt du Ron, eigentlich hätte ich wirklich von dir geglaubt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist und mich wenigstens an Weihnachten nicht völlig fertig machst, aber da liege ich wohl falsch."

Ron machte seinen letzen Zug und Harry's König ergab sich dem Springer von Ron.

"Schachmatt." sagte dieser und verschränkte in Siegerpose die Hände hinter dem Kopf. "Och Harry, sei nicht traurig. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, weil du diesmal schon zwei Züge vorher erkannt hast, dass du verlierst. Weißt Du, dass ist eine echte Verbesserung." neckte er seinen besten Freund.

Hermine lachte über diese wohlvertraute Szene, die sich in dieser oder ähnlicher Form mindestens einmal pro Woche abspielte. Ron und Harry sahen sie beide recht entgeistert an. Damit hatten sie jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet.

"Geht's dir wieder gut, Mine?" fragte Ron.

"Mir ging es nie schlecht, ich mußte nur über ein paar Sachen nachdenken und in der Weihnachtszeit werde ich immer etwas melancholisch. Keine Angst, mir geht's gut." "WIRKLICH!" setzt sie hinzu, als die beiden sie immer noch zweifelnd ansahen.

"Ok, dann bist du mein nächstes Opfer. Los, sag Deinen Figuren, dass sie sich aufstellen sollen."

Ron befahl dem kleine König, der stolz über seinen letzten Sieg auf dem Schachbrett umherspazierte, sich und die andern Figuren für die nächste Runde bereit zu machen.

"Gut, wenn Du unbedingt auch mal verlieren willst, dann los." meinte Hermine und wies auch ihre Figuren an, sich aufzustellen.

Eine halbe Stunde später verschränkte Ron wieder siegessicher die Hände hinter dem Kopf, doch zwei Züge später nahm Hermine diese Pose ein und Harry gratulierte ihr zu ihrem überraschenden Sieg.


	5. Chapter 5

juleblume: Glaub mir, ich würde diesen Potionsmaster auch nicht von der Bettkante stossen, aber er mich vielleicht, so wie er das mit Hermine gemacht hat. In den nächsten Kapitelchen kommt irgendwann die Auflösung, wie es zu dieser „Beziehung" gekommen ist, aber bis ich auch Sev's Sicht bringe wird es noch etwas länger dauern, weil die Story sonst nicht funktioniert.

Seraphime:Keine Angst, wenn die Muse mich nicht verläßt, wird Sev nicht immer so fies zu Hermine sein. Obwohl ... ein paar unerfreuliche Sachen kommen da noch.

* * *

5. Kapitel

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Hermine sehr früh, war aber hellwach. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel und der Wecker bestätigte ihr, dass es auch noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben würde.

Sie beschloß noch etwas zu lesen, bevor sie die Geschenke, die von den Hauselfen am Ende ihres Bettes platziert worden waren, öffnen wollte.

Sie beugte sich aus dem Bett, griff darunter und zog eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher hervor. Es war ein uraltes Märchenbuch aus ihrer Kindheit und schien Hermine genau passend für Weihnachten.

Sie las über zwei Stunden, bevor sie aufstand, sich streckte und dann ins Bad tappte. Nach einer kurzen Dusche zog sie sich an und begann endlich ihre Geschenke zu öffnen.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr zwei wunderbare Bildbände über die Südstaaten der USA und über Kanada geschickt, außerdem ein Kleid, dass sie sich bei einem der letzten Einkaufsbummel ausgesucht hatte und eine Unmenge an Süßigkeiten. Von ihrem Großvater kam ein Brief mit Muggelgeld und von Dumbledore eine kleine Kiste mit Zaubersüßigkeiten.

Ganz unten stand noch eine Dose Plätzchen ohne Karte, aber die mußte zu den Geschenken ihrer Eltern gehören.

Hermine schlüpfte schnell in ihr neues Kleid, was ihr, wie sie bemerkte, wirklich ausgezeichnet stand. Es war dunkelgrün und hatte breite Träger und einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Oben war es eng geschnitten und unten hatte es etwas von einem Ballkleid, doch ohne Rüschen und Schleifchen. Nun ja, grün entsprach sonst nicht ihren Vorlieben, aber dieses hier gefiel ihr ganz ausgezeichnet.

Sie zog es wieder aus, denn es war etwas für einen ganz besonderen Anlass.

Als sie sich wieder umgezogen hatte, betrachtete sie die Bildbände, legte sie aber weg, als sie merkte, dass es Zeit war zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten schon Harry und Ron auf sie. Beide sprangen auf und versteckten etwas hinter ihren Rücken.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Nun seit nicht albern und legt die Geschenke weg. Ich hab Hunger und nachher haben wir noch genug Zeit für die Bescherung. Laßt uns erstmal frühstücken gehen."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an, liefen beide rückwärts und stellten die Geschenke dann hinter einen der großen Sessel.

„Na wenn du meinst, Mine." sagte Ron und trat dann zu ihr. Harry folgte ihnen und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstücken in die Große Halle.

Dort war alles noch festlicher geschmückt, als an den Vorabenden. Die Fenster waren jetzt mit Reisiggirlanden umrandet, in denen rote und goldene Glöckchen hingen. Die Kronleuchter spendeten heute eine Art goldenes Licht und die Halle schien irgendwie kleiner und häuslicher zu sein als sonst.

Sie waren nicht die ersten in der Halle. Professor Dumbledore war bereits anwesend und auch Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore begrüßte sie überschwenglich und auch Professor McGonagall schien bester Laune zu sein.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Seit ihr reichlich beschenkt worden?" fragte Professor Dumbledore.

Alle drei nickten und bedankten sich für die Süßigkeiten, die jeder von ihren erhalten hatte. Nach und nach kamen auch die restlichen Professoren und die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern. Zuletzt betrat Professor Snape die Halle und setzte sich ohne ein Wort an die Tafel.

Hermine, die in ein Gespräch mit Harry vertieft war, schaute bei dem Geräusch des Stuhles, der zurückgezogen wurde, auf und ihrem Professor direkt in die Augen. Er setzte sich, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Aus seiner Mine war nichts zu deuten. Hermine kam es vor, als würden sie sich minutenlang anstarren, doch in Wirklichkeit waren wohl erst einige Sekunden vergangen, als Harry sie anrempelte und fragte, ob sie ihm überhaupt zuhöre. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und auch Snape konzentierte sich jetzt auf sein Essen.

Später wagte Hermine es nocheinmal den Blick auf ihn zu richten, in dem Bewußtsein, das in etwa einer Woche die Schule wieder beginnen würde und sie ihm nicht ewig ausweichen könnte. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch diesmal waren seine Augen kalt und sein Mund verkniffen. Betrübt schaute Hermine auf ihren Teller zurück. Dieses Frühstück hatte ihr den ganzen Tag verhagelt.

Als sie den Frühstückstisch verließen und zum Gryffindorturm gingen war Hermine sehr schweigsam. Ihr gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie alle drehten sich um die Begegnung mit Snape. Sein Gesicht war beim zweiten Mal so kalt und abweisend gewesen. Womit hatte sie das nur hervorgerufen? Pure Anwesenheit?

‚_Toll, wenn es dass ist, wird er in den Zaubertränkestunden noch unerträglicher sein, als ich es mir jetzt vorstellen kann.' _Hermine erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an den Montag nach den Ferien. Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke würde den Schultag abschließen – einfach genial.

Harry und Ron munterten sie schneller wieder auf, als sie selbst geglaubt hatte, das es möglich sei.

Harry überreichte ihr diese wunderschöne golden umrandete Schneekugel, in der ein Paar Walzer tanzte, wenn man sie mit dem Zauberstab berührte. Von Ron bekam sie einen ebenso schönen Zuneigungsmesser. Sie probierte ihn gleich aus und Ron und Harry konnten beide sehen, dass der Zeiger auf „Tiefe Freundschaft" sprang, als Hermine ihn in die Hand nahm und erst auf Ron und dann Harry zeigte.

Es waren von beiden die ersten Geschenke, über die sie wirklich nachgedacht zu haben schienen.

Hermine revangierte sich bei Ron mit einem nagelneuen Satz Schachfiguren und Harry bekam ein Buch über die besten Flugbesen der Welt geschenkt, denn Hermine war nicht Harrys Leselust nicht entgangen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit sich mit all ihren neuen Geschenken zu beschäftigen. Ron war dabei sehr froh, dass Hermine ihn nicht bat den Zuneigungsmesser auch mal zu benutzen. Er wäre sicherlich auf „Unheimlich verliebt" gesprungen.

Zu Hermines großer Erleichterung tauchte Professor Snape weder beim Mittag noch beim Abendbrot auf und so klang der Abend gemütlich aus.


	6. Chapter 6

juleblume: ich hätt' auch kein Buch gelesen, wenn vor mir Geschenke liegen, aber ich bin ja auch nicht Hermine. Zur Bedeutung derKeksdose kommen wir dann im 7. Kapitel, dass schon so gut wie fertig ist.

blub: nich' hetzen bitte, ich schreib ja schon so schnell ich kann :-)

* * *

6. Kapitel

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und besonnen, wie sich das für die Weihnachtsfeiertage gehörte. Hermine war fast so weit, dass sie die Geschehnisse vor den Ferien verdrängen konnte. Fast.

Doch zu den unpassendsten Momenten fiel ihr immer wieder ein, wie Snape sie angeschrieen hatte und auch wie finster sein Blick gewesen war, als er ihr am Weihnachtsmorgen gegenüber saß. Schlimm war daran hauptsächlich, dass sie diesen Snape nicht mit jenem in Einklang bringen konnte, der sie so liebevoll geküsst und verführt hatte.

Die schönsten waren so auch Hermines schlimmste Erinnerungen. Snape, wie er sich während der letzen Strafarbeit ganz dicht hinter sie stellte und ihr über die Schulter zuschaute, wie sie den Wolfsbanntrank braute. Snape, wie er ihr in den Nacken hauchte, ihr sagte, das sie das gut könne. Und Snape, die er ihr die Hände auf Schulter und Hüfte legte, sie zu sich herumdrehte und ihr tief in die Augen schaute. Schliesslich Snape, wie er die Augen schloß und sie sanft küsste.

Immer wenn sie daran dachte, lief alles wie ein Film vor ihr ab und unweigerlich kamen ihr bei diesen Erinnerungen immer noch die Tränen.

Es war nicht nur die Enttäuschung, die sie so fertig machte, es war vielmehr, dass sie es nicht verstand. Das sie ihn nicht verstand.

Bis zum Samstag trug sie diese Ungewissheit tapfer mit sich herum, aber dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Hermine beschloss, am Samstag Abend etwas dagegen zu tun. Sie ging, wie immer gegen 23 Uhr nach oben. Dann wartete sie bis sie die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals hörte. Sehr sehr leise schlich sie sich wenig später hinaus und stieg an der Fetten Dame vorbei hinaus in den Flur.

Die Gefahr heute beim Herumschleichen entdeckt zu werden war äußerst gering auf Grund der wenigen Anwesenden.

Hermine schlich leise vom Gryffindortum, lief durch einige Flure vorbei an Klassenzimmern, weiter nach unten, bis sie schließlich vor dem Ziel ihres Ausfluges stand.

Der Kerker wirkte um diese Zeit noch düsterer, als tagsüber. Sie zitterte, obwohl sie warm angezogen war. Ihre Aufregung war so groß, dass sie sich wieder zurückzog, sich gegen eine Säule lehnte und mehrere Male tief durchatmete. Schließlich glaubte sie, halbwegs auf das Kommende vorbereitet zu sein und gegab sich wieder vor die Tür.

Sie klopfte zweimal und betete, dass er noch wach war.

Minutenlang war nichts zu hören und Hermine wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und wegrennen, doch dann vernahm sie ein leises Gerumpel in Snapes Gemächern.

Er brummte durch die Tür „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Hermine Grnager." antwortete sie ängstlich, aber mit klarer Stimme.

„Verschwinden Sie! Oder soll ich Sie erst wieder anschreien, damit Sie mich endlich in Ruhe lassen?" Noch immer hatte er die Tür nicht geöffnet.

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Ich werde nicht verwinden, aber wenn Sie dieses Thema gern durch die Tür hindurch diskutieren wollen, dann ist es mir auch recht. Ganz wie Sie wünschen Professor!"

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Snape zog sie zu sich hinein. Kaum war die Tür wieder zu, war er ihr sehr nahe. Er beugte sich über sie und blickte drohend auf sie hinab. „Was um alles in der Welt wollen sie hier mitten in der Nacht? Habe ich Ihnen nicht klar machen können, dass Sie hier nichts zu suchen haben?"

Er redete weiter, ohne sie auch nur antworten zu lassen.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich das letzte Mal nicht klar genug ausgedrückt: Ich will sie außerhalb des Unterrichts nichtmal auf zehn Meter Entfernung in meiner Nähe sehen. Ist das jetzt endlich in Ihrem sonst so schlauen Köpfchen angekommen?" zischte er ihr nun ins Ohr.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl sich einfach nach unten sinken lassen zu müssen um diesem Blick, dieser Verachtung in seinen Augen zu entkommen. Doch diese Ausweichmöglichkeit hatte sie nicht. Dafür stand er zu dicht vor ihr.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass sie sie übermannten. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn nun direkt an. „Ich bin nicht hier um mit Ihnen ins Bett zu springen. Ich will nur wissen warum. Warum haben Sie mich verführt? Und warum um alles in der Welt behandeln Sie mich jetzt wie den letzte Dreck?"

Er schnaufte und sein Blick wurde – falls das überhaupt möglich war – noch verächtlicher.

Sie fuhr unbeirrt und in forderndem Ton fort „ Ich werde nicht eher gehen, bevor Sie mir diese Fragen beantwortet haben. Geben Sie mir eine Antwort und ich verschwinde. Dann können wir beide tun, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre."

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und lief ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Sind sie wirklich so dumm, Ms Granger?" Seine Körperhaltung strahlte Wut und Verachtung aus.

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft ich hätte irgendein wie auch immer geartetes Interesse an Ihnen? Meinen Sie vielleicht Sie sind die erste Schülerin, die ich flachgelegt habe? Wenn Sie das denken müssen Sie sehr viel einfältiger sein, als ich bisher immer von Ihnen angenommen habe."

Er tigerte durch den Raum, während er weitersprach.

„Sie sind nicht die erste und werden nicht die letzte Schülerin sein, mit der ich Sex hatte. Und jetzt dürfen Sie dreimal raten, warum ich Sie verführt habe! Ja, richtig, weil ich Sex wollte!" Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus, als er fortfuhr. „Aber sie kleine Besserwisserin haben es einfach nicht verstanden, nicht wahr? Sie haben geglaubt, ich würde Sie attraktiv finden oder hätte mich sogar in Sie verliebt. Das erste Mal, dass sie mit etwas so grundsätzlich falsch liegen, Ms Granger."

Hermine sank nun, da er sie nicht mehr gegen die Tür presste wurde an ihr herab und sah ihn einfach nur entsetzt an. Er jedoch schien sich in Rage geredet zu haben.

„Und jetzt wollen Sie tatsächlich noch wissen, warum ich Sie so verachte? Kommen Sie wirklich nicht drauf?"

Hermine schaffte es, den Kopf zu schütteln.

Er kam auf sie zu und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, ließ lässig einen Arm vom linken Knie baumeln und legte schließlich die Hände ineinander

„Weil Sie eine kleine Schlampe sind, die mich rangelassen hat. Mich, den Menschen, den Sie wohl am aller meisten hassen."


	7. Chapter 7

juleblume: Jep Voldi lebt noch, aber das ist (noch) nicht so wichtig. Momentan zeige ich einzig und allein Hermines Sicht und die kann ja auch nicht wissen, was in Severus vor sich geht. Übrigens nehme ich keine Rücksicht auf die Geschehnisse in Band 6. Ich wurde gespoilert und wenn ich ehrlich bin, werde ich den Band in meinem Bücherregal gaaaaanz nach hinten schieben, damit ich nicht sauer auf Sev sein muß (und auf JKR).

Ach so: Für alle Schwarzleser: Wie wäre es denn mal mit einem **Review**? Tut auch gar nicht weh...

* * *

7. Kapitel

Hermine sah Snape durch den Tränenschleier an und war unfähig auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Ihre Kehle war trocken und wie zugeschnürt. Sie schluchzte einfach nur auf.

Snape langte unterdessen nach ihren Ellbogen und zog sie beim Aufstehen heftig mit nach oben. Er hatte sehr viel mehr Kraft, als es den Anschein machte.

Bevor sie wusste, was mit ihr geschah, drückte er sie wieder gegen die Tür.

„Eines, Ms Granger, sollten Sie allerdings wissen. Ich bin kein Mensch, der etwas auf sich zukommen lässt. Ich plane voraus. Doch wie es mir scheint sind Sie kein großer Fan von Schokoladenkeksen, richtig?"

Hermine schaute, trotz der merkwürdigen Situation, sehr verwundert.

Snape fuhr in seinem Redeschwall fort. „Hätten Sie die Kekse gegessen, die ich Ihnen zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe, würden Sie jetzt friedlich in ihrem Bettchen schlummern und sich an nichts erinnern können. Nun ja, dann werden wir der Sache eben auf andere Art und Weise ein Ende machen. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt ein nettes Mittelchen geben und dann ist diese Affäre ein für alle mal beendet."

Er ging zu seinem Vorratsschrank, schloss ihn auf und griff nach einem blauen Fläschchen. Bei dem Versuch es herauszunehmen, zuckte seine Hand jedoch, als ob ihn eine Schlange gebissen hätte. Das Fläschchen fiel zu Boden und zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht schlug er die Tür des Schranks zu.

Hermine, der Snapes Worte, nur langsam, wie durch einen Schleier ins Gehirn drangen, ging auf ihn zu.

„Sie brauchen mir keinen Trank zu geben. Das erste, was ich gleich machen werde, ist diese Plätzchen zu verzehren. Und wagen Sie es sich nicht, daran zu zweifeln, dass ich das tun werde, Professor, denn ich habe nicht vor, mich mein Leben lang mit diesen Erinnerungen herumzuplagen. So gut war es ganz bestimmt nicht mit Ihnen!"

Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging zur Tür.

Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Er hielt sie zurück bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnte.

„Ms Granger, ich habe noch nie an Ihnen gezweifelt!" Dann ließ er sie los und öffnete die Tür.

Hermine schaute sich nicht um, als er die Tür leise hinter ihr schloss.

Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie ihr Professor sich an die Wand lehnte, sich langsam daran herunter gleiten ließ und den Kopf in die Hände legte.


	8. Chapter 8

ano: ob es jetzt so einen gute Idee wäre den Stein zu benutzen? Momentan ist Hermine dafür viel zu wütend und verwirrt, aber vielleicht ändert sich das irgendwann mal

juleblume: ok, du hast mich durchschaut, ich würde ja als HGSS-Fan keine Story schreiben, in der Severus sich grundlos so abartig böse verhält. Aber die Show dauert noch eine Weile

* * *

8. Kapitel

Diesmal hielt Hermine die Tränen nicht zurück, als sie auf dem Weg in den Gyffindorturm war. Die heulte unkontrolliert und nahm sich nur kurz zusammen, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, damit die Jungs nicht wach wurden.

Im Schlafsaal ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und legte die Arme auf ihre Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Schließlich zog sie sich aber aus und ging ins Bad. In der Dusche ließ sie so lange kaltes Wasser über sich laufen, bis ihre Augen etwas abgeschwollen waren. Die Dusche half ihr auch wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie schwor sich, nicht weiter zu heulen und endlich schlafen zu gehen.

Im Bett fand sie jedoch keine Ruhe.

Wann immer Sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Severus, wie er ihr sagte, dass sie eine kleine Schlampe sei. Wie konnte er nur so etwas von ihr denken. Sie hatte vorher noch mit keinem Mann geschlafen. Vor ihm war sie nur mit Krum zusammen gewesen und zwischen ihnen gab es keine Intimität. Schließlich war es zwei Jahre her und da hatte sie noch nicht mal an so etwas gedacht.

Snape wußte, dass er sie entjungfert hatte. Als sie das erste Mal mit einander schliefen hatte sie kurz wegen dem Schmerz gezuckt und er hatte innegehalten, damit der Schmerz verging und sie sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Wieso um alles in der Welt nannte er sie also Schlampe? Meistgehasster Mensch! Glaubte er wirklich, dass er das für jeden auf der Welt war? Seine Selbstverachtung mußte grenzenlos sein.

Und was um alles in der Welt hatte es zu bedeuten, dass er gesagt hatte, er hätte noch nie an ihr gezweifelt? Da hatte er nicht mehr wütend geklungen. Noch nicht mal sarkastisch.

Hermine beschloß gegen 3.00 Uhr morgens dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen und zwang sich schon beinahe dazu endlich einzuschlafen.

Gegen 9.30 Uhr wachte sie auf. Für das Frühstück war es zu spät, aber Hermine wäre sowieso nicht hingegangen, denn man sah ihrem Gesicht noch sehr deutlich an, wie sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Nach dem Kurzbesuch im Bad wendete sie einen Abschwellzauber auf sich selbst an und ihr Gesicht schien wieder normal.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und zog die Keksdose unter ihren anderen Geschenken hervor.

Damit hatte Snape also vorgehabt, ihr klammheimlich die Erinnerung zu nehmen.

Sie öffnete die Dose. Darin lagen vier handtellergroße Plätzchen. Sie sahen köstlich aus.

Hermine nahm eines heraus, führte es an die Lippen ... und ließ es wieder sinken. Sie schloß die Keksdose und schob sie entschlossen unter das Bett.

Ihre Entscheidung stand fest. Sie wollte nicht vergessen, wie ihr erstes Mal gewesen war. Es war schön, egal, wie Severus im Nachhinein versuchte es zu besudeln.

Sie würde sich zusammen reißen und ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie noch wußte, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Sie würde die Mischung aus Zuneigung zu ihm und Wut über sein Verhalten, einfach beiseite schieben und ihm entgegentreten wie eh und je.

Hermine hatte schon bei anderen Gelegenheiten gelogen. Das tat sie nicht gern, aber wenn es sein mußte, konnte sie es recht gut. Das war so eine Gelegenheit, bei der es sein mußte.

Sie zwang sich dazu sich unterschiedliche Situationen vorzustellen, in denen sie ihm ganz gewiss begegnen würde. Auf dem Flur, in der Großen Halle und natürlich im Unterricht. Hermine stellte sich vor, wie sie auf ihn reagieren bezeihungsweise nicht reagieren würde. Er würde keinen Anhaltspunkt finden, zu glauben, dass sie die Kekse nicht gegessen hatte.

Als es Zeit wurde zum Mittagessen zu gehen, straffte Hermine, wie schon vor zwei Wochen, die Schultern, setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer, doch im nächsten Moment wurde das Porträtloch geöffent und vier Gyffindors aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen kamen schwatzend herein.

Hermine wußte nicht, ob Harry und Ron schon beim Mittagessen waren, doch sie vertraute darauf und ging los.

Die Vorstellung gleich wieder Snape gegenüberzusitzen war ihr ein Greul, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass die restlichen Schüler ja auch nach und nach wieder kamen und die Tischanordnung in der Halle bestimmt wieder normal war.

So war es dann auch und ihre beiden Freunde saßen schon beim Essen. Neville hatte sich dazu gesellt und auch Ginny war wieder da. Hermine wurde überschwenglich von ihr begrüßt und bekam dann alle Einzelheiten ihres Weihnachtsurlaubs bei Charlie zu hören. Die Zeit verging und Hermine vergaß völlig, was sie bedrückte.

Erst als sie ihre Bücher und Hefte für den ersten Schultag heraussuchte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie morgen zwei Stunden Zaubertränke hatte. Trotz dieser niederschmetternden Tatsache schlief sie dieses Mal überraschend schnell ein. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie von der letzten fast schlaflosen Nacht so erschöpft war.

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder. Wie wärs mit einem klitzekleinen Review? Büdde büdde!


	9. Chapter 9

9. Kapitel

Montag Morgen erfüllte ein geschäftiges Treiben den Mädchenschlafsaal, weil nun auch die letzten Nachzügler wieder eintrafen und ihre Taschen auspackten.

Hermine blieb noch etwas im Bett sitzen und versuchte sich im letzen Augenblick noch auf die Verwandlungsstunde vorzubereiten. Eigentlich hatte sie in den Weihnachtsferien einige Bücher nochmal durcharbeiten wollen, doch sie war emotional zu abgelenkt, um sich konzentrieren zu können und so hatte sie es schnell sein lassen.

Nun versuchte sie das nachzuholen und blieb bis zum letzten Moment im Bett und las. Erst, als alle anderen schon auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren, schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und ging ins Bad. Sie brauchte nicht lange und rannte den anderen hinterher.

Ron und Harry warteten auf dem Flur auf sie. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstück.

Hermines Blick wanderte an diesem Morgen mehrfach kurz zum Lehrertisch, doch Snapes Platz blieb unbesetzt. Auch am Vorabend war er nicht in der Halle gewesen.

Nicht das Hermine sich Sorgen machte. Momentan wünschte sie ihm die Pest an den Hals. Aber halt! Sie hatte sich ja vorgenommen, ihm neutral (so neutral wie es bei ihm überhaupt möglich war) gegenüber zu treten.

Ok, daran würde sie noch feilen müssen.

In den ersten zwei Stunden hatten die Gryffindors gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs Verwandlungen, anschließend Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, dann Geschichte der Zauberkunst und schließlich und endlich standen die beiden Stunden Zaubertränke an.

Hermine war sehr flau im Magen und ihr wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als sich daran dachte, dass sie ihn jetzt zwei Stunden würde sehen müssen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren gewohnten Platz, als er auch schon zur Tür herein stürmte und sie hinter sich zuschmiss.

‚_Alles wie immer.' _dachte Hermine und vertiefte sich so schnell wie möglich in „Zaubertränke – Gifte und ihre Gegengifte".

Snape forderte die Klasse auf Seite 415 aufzuschlagen und das dort beschriebenen Gegengift für blauben Einhut herzustellen. Hermine überflog die Seite und stand auf, um sich ihre Zutaten zu holen. Als sie alles hatte und zu ihrem Platz zurückkehren wollte, stand Snape ihr im Weg. Hermine war nicht im Mindesten verwundert. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie irgendwann prüfen wollte. Wissen wollte, ob der Vergessenszauber wirkte.

So war es für Hermine keine Überraschung, dass er da nun mit verschränkten Armen im Weg stand und ihr mit verkniffener Mine in die Augen sah. Hermine wußte, dass sie diesem Blick standhalten konnte. Sie blickte im ebenfalls in die Augen und sage nach ein paar Sekunden mit ihrem charmantesten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Professor?"

„Miss Granger?" zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück.

„Würden Sie mich bitte kurz vorbei lassen, damit ich an meinen Platz zurück kann?."

Er veränderte seine Körperhaltung nicht und wandte auch den Blick nicht von ihr ab, aber er ging zwei Schritte zur Seite, so dass Sie an ihm vorbei gehen konnte. Sie setzte sich hin und konnte noch immer seinen Blick auf sich spüren.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief normal. Snape zog Punkte ab, wo er nur konnte, bevorzugt natürlich bei den Gryffindors und schnauzte Neville an, weil er seinen Trank nicht hinbekam. Als es endlich läutete, verließen alle, einschließlich Hermine, so schnell wie möglich den Raum.

Als sie draussen waren, atmete Hermine tief durch. Wenn sie das richtig einschätzte, glaubte Snape nun, dass sie die Kekse zu sich genommen und alles vergessen hatte.

Hoffentlich!

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Hermine damit zwei Aufsätze für Astronamie und Geschichte der Zauberkunst zu schreiben und den Stoff nachzuholen, den sie über Weihnachten noch einmal hatte durchgehen wollen. Harry ging ihr dabei ziemlich auf den Nerv, weil er die ganze Zeit über verkündete, dass sie das doch eh alles schon könne und doch gar nicht mehr lernen müßte.

Schließlich ertrug sie es nach dem fünften Mal nicht mehr und sprang auf.

„Harry, wenn Du nicht lernen willst, dann geh' wo anders hin, aber halt mich nicht vom wiederholen ab!"

„Mensch Hermine, wie kann man den nur so stur sein und den ganzen Tag hier drinnen hocken. Draussen ist das schönste Wetter für eine Schneeballschlacht und Du schreibst einen Aufsatz nach dem anderen." kam prompt Harrys Antwort.

„Vielleicht mache ich das, damit ich den Rest der Woche frei hab und dann auch mal raus kann. Ich kann es nunmal nicht ab, wenn ich noch Arbeit im Rücken haben, ok? Und wenn Du und Ron eure Aufsätze jetzt endlich auch mal schreiben würdet, dann könnten wir nachher vielleicht sogar noch Malfoy einseifen."

Harry grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart und ging zu Ron hinüber.

„Du, Ron, schreiben wir schnell die beiden Aufsätze?"

Ron spielte gerade eine Partie Schach mit Dean und war, wie immer, dabei sie zu gewinnen.

„Jetzt nicht Harry, ich muß das hier erst beenden. Dean ist viel besser geworden in den Ferien."

„Ja, mag sein, aber du wirst gewinnen, wie immer. Das seh sogar ich. Also komm."

Ron blickte zu Dean, der nur nickte und dann aufstand. „Kannst Du mir mal sagen, warum Du jetzt so wild darauf bist, Hausaufgaben zu machen?"

„Weil Mine Recht hat."

Ron schaute ihn etwas misstrauisch an. „Also erstens hat Mine fast immer Recht und zweitens: Von was redest Du eigentlich?"

„Sie hat gesagt, wenn wir drei jetzt alle unsere Hausaufgaben machen, können wir nachher Malfoy und sein Gefolge noch mit Schnee einseifen. Nun komm und vergeude nicht unsere Zeit."

Ron grinste breit und holte sein Schulzeug. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie zwei ähnliche, aber zumindest nicht identische Aufsätze.

Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit mit ihren Wiederholungen so weit gekommen, dass sie sich eine Pause zugestand.

Wenige Minuten später standen alle dick eingepackt vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

Malfoy hatte vor ca. einer Stunde die kluge Entscheidung getroffen, dass er für heute genug von der weißen Pracht hätte. Lavender und Cho waren draussen und liefen Ski. Die beiden hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, aber sie hatten sich im Verlauf des letzten Jahres angefreundet.

Hinter ihnen ging die Tür gerade nochmal auf und Ginny kam heraus. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gerade 20 Pfund zugenommen hatte, aber natürlich war alles nur Wolle und mehrere Lagen Schals und Pullover.

Harry und Ron lachten und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sah, wie Ginny sich durch den Schnee kämpfte und schliesslich ausrutschte und umplumpste. Ginny hörte sie lachen, griff neben sich und beschmiss sie mit Schnee. Bevor die vier überhaupt wußten, was los war, waren sie in eine wunderbare Schneeballschlacht verwickelt. Eine halbe Stunde rasten sie hintereinander her und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu bewerfen, die Kapuzen mit Schnee zu füllen oder den Gegner zu Fall zu bringen.

Durch gefroren, aber gutgelaunt gingen sie bei Sonnenuntergang zurück in die Schule.

Oben auf dem Astronomieturm stand Severus Snape. Er hatte sich eng in seinen Mantel gehüllt und mit einem Wärmezauber belegt. Mit wehendem Haar schaute er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Vor dem Schloss fand eine Schneeballschlacht statt. Mit Adleraugen erkannte er Hermine Granger.

Er hatte heute versucht zu erkunden, ob sie es noch wußte. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es ihm so vorgekommen, doch das konnte Einbildung gewesen sein, mußte Einbildung gewesen sein, denn sie hätte ihm sonst niemals in die Augen blicken können. Nicht nach dem, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Severus war dankbar, dass sie vergessen hatte. Zumindest ein Teil von ihm freute sich, darüber, dass sie da unten unbeschwert mit ihren Freunden ihre Jugend genoss. Ein anderer Teil trauerte.


	10. Chapter 10

Danke für eure lieben Reviews!

**amarganth**: Danke! Höre ich natürlich sehr gern, dass Dir meine Story gefällt. Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn Sev durch den Weichspülgang gejagt wird, aber ein bisschen OOC ist im Grunde genommen ja jede FF.

**juleblume**: Was würd ich machen, wenn ich Dich nicht hätt'. Danke für Deine vielen Review. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich endlich mal wieder Deine Story weiter lesen muß. Seit ich selbst schreibe, komm ich kaum noch zum lesen.

**MissValjean**: Dankeschön, ich bemühe mich, dass es so schnell weitergeht. Ich hoffe die Muße verlässt mich nicht.

**pandoradoggis**: Keine Angst, Sev's Sicht kommt auch noch dran. Das nächste Kapitel handelt auf jeden Fall von ihm und dann wird auch einiges schon ein wenig klarer.

**Minnnie**: Danke für das Lob! Klar kommen die beiden zusammen, die Frage ist nur, wann ..

**Anja**: Ich beeil mich ja schon, geht doch schon weiter :-)

**Susanne**: Ja, Snape hat so seine Gründe und im 11. Kapitel werdet ihr dann endlich mindestens einen davon erfahren.

**Mahalove**: Aber nicht doch. Das ist doch nicht das Ende, das ist erst der Anfang meiner Story. Danke für die (nicht vergifteten) Kekse und den Kakao!

* * *

10. Kapitel

In den nächsten Tagen fiel so viel Schnee vom Himmel, dass das unterste Stockwerk des Schlosses darin verschwand. Die Stürme wurden immer schlimmer und es schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen zu schneien.

Weil sie bei diesem Wetter unmöglich raus konnten, saßen alle Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ihrer Häuser fest.

Hermine, die es genoss, bis zum nächsten Montag, Snape nur während der Mahlzeiten zu sehen, lerne eifrig, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu früher schweiften ihre Gedanken jetzt häufiger ab und es kam mehrmals vor, dass einer ihrer Klassenkameraden sie ansprach und keine Antwort erhielt.

Harry und Ron stupsten sie bei solchen Gelegenheiten an und wann immer sie nach dem Grund für ihre Tagträumerei fragten, bekamen sie nur zu hören, sie sei so in das Thema vertieft gewesen. Bald gaben es die beiden auf zu fragen.

Unterdessen wusste Hermine sehr wohl, dass den anderen ihr komisches Verhalten auffiel, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wann immer sie für Zaubertränke lernte, oder auch nur ein Blick auf ihr Schulbuch fiel, sah sie Snape vor sich. Manchmal den Snape, der sie am ganzen Körper küsste und sie wohlig erschaudern ließ, manchmal den, der sie anschrie, sie sei eine Schlampe. So oder so wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm. Am Ende der Woche nahm es solche Ausmaße an, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte und in Verwandlungen 5 Punkte Abzug von Professor McGonagall erhielt, weil sie nicht zugehört hatte.

Das brachte Harry und Ron schließlich auch dazu, sie ernsthaft ins Gebet zu nehmen.

Nach der Stunde, die die letzte für diese Woche gewesen war, nahmen sie Hermine bei Seite.

„Hermine, was um alles in der Welt ist los mit Dir? Du bist immerzu wo anders mit Deinen Gedanken und träumst vor Dich hin." Ron sah sie fragend und zugleich besorgt an.

„Ja, und wenn man Dich fragt, über was Du gerade grübelst, dann sagt Du immer nur, dass es der Schulstoff ist, aber früher hast Du auch gelernt und hast Dich nicht so verhalten. Also rück' endlich raus mit der Sprache. Wir sind schließlich Deine besten Freunde. Mine." Setzte Harry dazu.

Beide standen da, mit den Händen in die Seite gestemmt, und warteten auf eine Antwort.

Hermine sah von einem zum anderen und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie freute sich, dass die beiden sich solche Sorgen um sie machten, aber vor Schreck, wusste sie gar nicht, was sie ihnen antworten sollte.

Und so stammelte sie „Also wisst ihr, dass ist so. Ähm ich … ich hab einen … einen Brief von meinen Eltern erhalten, und es geht meinem Vater derzeit nicht so gut. Äh, ich mach mir Gedanken um ihn und … das … das lenkt mich halt ein bisschen ab. Ok?"

Ron und Harry sahen sie bestürzt an. Harry sprach als erstes. „Mensch Mine, und warum hast Du uns das nicht längst gesagt? Wir hätten Dich dann auch nicht dauernd mit Fragen gelöchert."

„Ja, ich weiß, dass war albern, aber ich wollte das allein durchstehen. Macht euch bitte keine Sorgen um mich. Das mit meinem Vater wird schon wieder. Er wird operiert und dann soll es ihm in den nächsten Tagen wieder besser gehen. Ich warte schon auf eine Nachricht meiner Mutter." Zu Hermines Überraschung glaubten die beiden ihr jedes Wort ihrer gerade erfundenen Ausrede.

Um Harry und Ron, aber auch Ginny nicht weiter auf ihren Gemütszustand aufmerksam zu machen, riss Hermine sich am Wochenende enorm zusammen. Wenn ihr beim lernen Snape einfiel, verdrängte sie den Gedanken ganz schnell wieder. Ihre Konzentration auf die Bücher und ihre Freunde sorgte letztlich sogar dafür, dass sie tatsächlich weniger an ihn dachte.

Am Montag Nachmittag jedoch hatte sie wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und somit ließ sich eine Begegnung mit Snape nicht vermeiden.

Die Stunde begann normal und nachdem er ihnen die Zutaten für den Astoria-Trank (ein Gegengift für Fliegenpilze) genannt hatte, fingen alle an, zusammen zu suchen, was sie brauchten und dann den Trank zu brauen. Nach wenigen Minuten jedoch sprang Snape geradezu panisch auf und lief zur Tür seines privaten Labors.

„Sie werden ihren Trank zusammenbrauen und ihn dann mit Ihrem Namen beschriften. Bis zur nächsten Stunde schreiben Sie jeder eine Pergamentrolle über die Wirkung des Tranks, die Sie mir dann abgeben werden. Trank und Aufsatz werde ich benoten und das wird 30 Prozent ihrer Jahresnote ausmachen." schnaubte er, die Türklinge schon in der Hand. „Und in Übrigen werde ich merken, wenn jemand zu viel Hilfe hatte. Ist das klar?" dabei schaute er Neville an.

Die ganze Klasse nickte. Snape riss die Tür zum Labor auf, verschwand in Windeseile darin und ließ sich bis zum Ende des Unterrichts nicht wieder sehen.

Hermine starrte ihm ein paar Sekunden nach. Was um alles in der Welt war denn jetzt los? Konnte er sogar ihren Anblick nicht ertragen, dass er so davon stürmte?

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Trank zu und schaffte es sogar noch innerhalb der Doppelstunde den Aufsatz zu schreiben, doch ihr ging nicht aus dem Kopf, wie wütend und panisch Snape ausgesehen hatte, als er den Raum verließ.

TBC

* * *

So, das war's für heute, ich bastele gerade am nächsten Kapitel und verspreche hoch und heilig, dass es bald noch etwas mysteriös wird. Kann aber ein bisschen dauern, weil ich erst ein paar Kapitel schreiben muß um zu sehen, ob die Story so funktioniert. Bis bald und reviews schön fleissig…. 


	11. Chapter 11

**juleblume**: Ich weiß ja, dass meine Kapitel nur Kapitelchen sind, aber ich bemühe mich ja deshalb auch, ganz oft ein Update zu machen. Bin gespannt, was Du zur Entwicklung in diesem Kapitel sagst.

**Seraphime**: Du meine Güte, so viele Reviews. So, ab jetzt werden wir auch einen etwas tieferen Einblick in Sevi's Gefühlsleben bekommen. Dann wirkt das alles schon nicht mehr so schlimm.

**Inezsnape**: So war es gedacht :-) Aber Severus wird auch noch nettere Seiten von sich zeigen, es kann nur etwas dauern.

**Slaggy**:Dankeschön! Hört man gerne.

* * *

11. Kapitel

Snape schritt, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, im Dumbledore's Büro auf und ab.

„Direktor, es wird schlimmer. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch gut geht. Ich habe es nicht mehr ständig unter Kontrolle."

„Severus, Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit eine Auszeit nehmen können. Wenn es sie bei der Arbeit behindert oder gar Schüler gefährdet, dann ..."

„Es gefährdet keine Schüler. Nur mich." unterbrach Snape Dumbledore harsch.

„Nun, so würde ich das nicht sehen. Fast hätten Sie es an eine Schülerin weitergegeben und wir sind noch immer nicht sicher, dass Sie es nicht doch übertragen haben." Dumbledore schaute Snape eindringlich an.

Snape schnappte förmlich nach Luft. „Bitte Professor, reißen Sie diese Wunde nicht dauernd wieder auf. Ich habe es beendet, noch am Tag unseres Gesprächs, das wissen Sie. Und ich habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal geahnt, was mit mir los ist."

„Ich bohre nicht in alten Wunden, um Sie zu verletzen, sondern um Sie daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht nur eine Gefahr für Sie darstellt." Dumbledore stand auf, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie schlimm es für Sie ist, Severus, ich weiß es wirklich, doch es geht nicht. Aus tausend Gründen und einer der wichtigsten davon ist noch immer, dass sie Ihre Schülerin ist."

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und wandte sich Fawkes zu, um ihn zu streicheln. Das hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, doch diesmal war seine Anspannung zu groß, als dass die Berührung des Vogels geholfen hätte.

„Ich weiß es. Deshalb habe ich es ja beendet. Ich weiß, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hätte mich nie mit einer Schülerin einlassen dürfen. Aber ich habe Ms Granger den Vergessenstrank gegeben und sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern."

Dumbledore ging hinter ihm auf und ab und das brachte seine Nerven noch näher ans Zerreißen.

„Bitte Direktor, machen Sie mich nicht noch nervöser, als ich es ohnehin schon bin. Und das ist der Situation nun nicht gerade förderlich."

Albus Dumbledore wusste was gemeint war und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Sind Sie sich ganz sicher? Sind Sie sich absolut sicher, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern kann?"

„Wie sollte sie? Dieser Trank ist der stärkste Vergessenstrank, denn ich kenne und ich habe ihn zusätzlich noch mit einem Spruch verbunden, damit sie nur diese eine Angelegenheit vergisst und sich stattdessen an das Lesen diverser Bücher erinnert. Sie KANN es nicht mehr wissen."

„Nun, das löst zumindest einen Teil des Problems. Was wir nicht wissen, ja nicht wissen können, ist, ob Sie es auf Ms Granger übertragen haben. Bei Ihnen hat es fataler Weise auch erst nach Wochen angefangen zu wirken."

„Wir werden einfach abwarten müssen. Wenn sie Anzeichen zeigt, werden wir sie – so weit wie nötig – einweihen. Ich bete darum, dass es ihr nicht so ergeht, wie mir gerade." Severus seufzte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel nahe des Kamins fallen.

„Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich nun zumindest die anderen Kollegen darüber informieren muss, auf welche Anzeichen sie bei Ms Granger achten sollen." Dumbledore hatte seine Wanderschaft durchs Büro wieder aufgenommen. Snape nickte mit besorgtem Gesicht.

„Ja, das ist mir klar. Nun, Minerva weiß natürlich zumindest über mich schon bescheid. Was werden Sie ihr erzählen, wie es Hermine, äh, Verzeihung! … Ms Granger erwischt haben soll? Und was werden Sie den anderen Kollegen erzählen?"

„Das, Severus, das genau ist das Problem. Wenn ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sage, wird selbst Minerva verlangen, dass ich sie rausschmeiße, obwohl sie zumindest die Hälfe der Geschichte schon kennt, ja geradezu dafür mitverantwortlich ist. Und dem Rest des Kollegiums wird es nicht anders ergehen. Sie haben sich wirklich in jeder Hinsicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

„Ich weiß Direktor." Snape stand wieder auf und trat vor Dumbledore, der endlich stehen geblieben war. „Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen extrem dankbar bin, für diese … nun ja, mittlerweile kann ich nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Chancen Sie mir schon gegeben haben."

„Ebenso wenig, wie ich zählen kann, wie oft Sie schon Ihr Leben für den Orden auf Spiel gesetzt haben." antwortete Dumbledore prompt.

„Das hat doch nichts miteinander zu tun. Hier bin ich Lehrer und wenn einer meiner Schüler so viele Chancen in Anspruch nehmen würde, hätte ich ihn längst meines Unterrichts verwiesen. Nun ja, Potter ist nahe daran, diese Schwelle zu überschreiten, aber eben nur nah daran. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass ich mir im Klaren darüber bin, dass Sie mir mehr durchgehen lassen, als mir zusteht. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, damit das in Zukunft nicht mehr nötig ist."

„In Ordnung Severus. Das ist ein sehr guter Vorsatz und Sie sollten ihn nicht vergessen, wenn Sie sich mal wieder von einer Schülerin angezogen fühlen, doch derzeit haben wir ein aktuelles Problem zu lösen. Lassen Sie uns so vorgehen: Sie erklären Minerva alles, und ich meine alles!

Sie wird es hoffentlich verstehen und meine Entscheidung, Sie betreffend, akzeptieren. Minerva muss es einfach erfahren. Sie ist die Einzige, die sich damit wirklich auskennt. Sie muss Ms Granger besonders im Auge behalten.

Den restlichen Kollegen werde ich eine andere Geschichte auftischen müssen. Seien sie nicht überrascht, wenn Ihr Name dabei gar nicht fällt. Ich werde mir da etwas einfallen lassen, auch wenn es mir nicht behagt, meine Lehrer anzulügen."

„Danke, Direktor. Ich werde gleich morgen früh mit Minerva sprechen. Gute Nacht!"

„Warten Sie, Severus! Deshalb sind Sie nicht zu mir gekommen. Sie sagten, es sei nicht mehr ständig zu kontrollieren. Wie wollen Sie da ihren Unterricht abhalten?"

Jetzt fiel Snape wieder ein, dass er hergekommen war, weil er seine Klasse hatte verlassen müssen, bevor ein Unglück geschehen wäre. „Nun, ist es vielleicht möglich, dass ich, sollte ich anhaltende Problem haben, von einem anderen Lehrer vertreten werde. So weit ich mich erinnern kann ist Professor Raut-Pritsche auch in Zaubertränken bewandert."

„Ja, so sollte es gehen. Sie ist uns als Vertretungslehrerin noch immer zugeteilt und wenn Sie mir bescheid geben, werde ich mich mit ihr in Verbindung setzen und kurzzeitig die Appartiersperre aufheben. Dann kann sie in wenigen Minuten hier sein und ihre Klasse übernehmen."

„Noch einmal danke für Ihre Hilfe, Direktor. Eine gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Severus!"

Snape ging umgehend in seine Räume. Er warf seinen Umhang von sich und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen. Wieder vergrub er, wie vor wenigen Tagen, das Gesicht in den Händen.

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Er wurde einfach nicht mehr damit fertig. Schüler, Kollegen, Todesser, eine verrückte Verliebtheit, die sich nicht legen wollte und nun auch noch dieser Kontrollverlust über sich selbst. Das war selbst für Severus Snape zu viel.

Das erste Mal seitunzähligen Jahren weinte er.

TBC

* * *

Bitte reviewt, damit der Spaß am Schreiben erhalten bleibt. Feedback ist da einfach wichtig. LG iome 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sevena**: Danke, ich fühle mich geehrt. Gibt es eigentlich irgend jemanden, dem es nicht schonmal so gegangen ist, dass er ausgenutzt wurde (wenn auch in diesem Fall nur scheinbar)? Ich glaube, dass hat fast jeder schonmal durch.

**Jule**: Also, stimmt schon, ich hab ihm niemanden zur Seite gestellt, der ihn gerade trösten kann, aber das wird nicht ewig so bleiben. Einen Teil, Deiner vielen Fragen beantworte ich mit diesem Kapitel und auch die anderen Antworten musst Du noch ein paar Tage warten.

**Seraphime**: Klar liebt er sie. Das stand für mich von Anfang an fest, nur die und ob (ok, das mit dem ob nehme ich vielleicht besser zurück), ist doch hier die Frage.

**Lily**: Danke für das Butterbier. Ich bin jetzt gut durchgewärmt, obwohl dass bei diesen Temperaturen gar nicht nötig ist. Ich war jedenfalls sehr angeregt heute Nachmittag und habe schon das nächste Kapitel fertig.

* * *

12. Kapitel 

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, sah man ihm nicht an, dass er eine Nacht voller Verzweiflung und Selbstzerfleischung hinter sich hatte. Er trug wieder seine gewohnte düstere Mine zur Schau, die ihm die Sicherheit gab den Tag durchstehen zu können.

Vor der Seitentür der großen Halle angekommen wartete er auf Minerva McGonagall. Als sie endlich auftauchte hielt Snape sie im Vorbeigehen am Arm fest.

„Minerva, ich muß mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist dringend und es ist privat."

„Haben wir noch Zeit vorher zu frühstücken, oder sollen wir gleich …?" Minerva war sehr erstaunt, dass ihr Kollege etwas Privates mit ihr besprechen wollte. Das war in all den Jahren, die sie gemeinsam unterrichteten noch nie vorgekommen.

„Gehen Sie nur, ich warte in meinem Büro auf Sie." Snape drehte sich um und verschwand. Der Hunger war ihm vergangen, als er an das dachte, was er ihr gleich sagen musste.

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an seiner Tür.

„Kommen Sie rein."

Professor McGonagall betrat das Labor und setzte sich unaufgefordert ihm gegenüber hin. Sie blickte ihn an, aber er schien ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu können. Als er nach ein paar Minuten noch immer schweigend da saß räusperte sie sich.

„Was gibt es, Severus? Was ist so wichtig und so privat?"

Snape hob den Kopf und blickte sie ernst an.

„Was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen werde, ist sehr ernst und außerdem geheim. Sie dürfen nur mit Dumbledore oder mir darüber sprechen. Bitte versprechen Sie mir das."

„Sie wissen, dass ich nicht mit Geheimnissen hausieren gehe, Severus." Minerva war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was sie hier erwartete.

„Wie Sie wissen haben wir im November an der Verbessung Ihres Tranks gearbeitet."

Jetzt zog Minerva eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich weiß das. Bitte spannen Sie mich nicht weiter auf die Folter. Reden Sie einfach."

Snape seufzte und ging auf Sie zu. Er lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und atmete tief durch.

„Gut, bitte unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, bis ich alles gesagt habe.

Also, wie ich schon sagte, haben wir ja am Animagus-Trank gemeinsam gearbeitet. Sie wissen auch, welche Auswirkungen der seit einigen Tagen auf mich hat."

Minerva nickte.

„Was Sie nicht wissen ist, dass sich noch jemand anders damit infiziert haben könnte." fuhr Severus unbeirrt fort. „Ich rede von Ms Granger. Sie hat sich eventuell bei mir angesteckt."

„Bitte – wovon genau reden Sie, Severus. Wie um alles in der Welt soll sich Ms Granger bei Ihnen angesteckt haben?" Minerva war inzwischen aufgestanden und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Hören Sie mir einfach zu, danach können Sie noch immer über mich urteilen. Kurz vor Weihnachten habe ich mit Ms Granger geschlafen."

McGonagall zog scharf die Luft ein. „Wie konnten Sie nur? Wie können Sie es wagen mit einer Schülerin zu schlafen? Und wie haben Sie das überhaupt geschafft? Haben Sie ihr einen Tranke eingeflößt?" Sie war einfach schockiert.

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, dass Sie glauben, dass ich nur mit einem Trank eine Frau dazu bringen könnte, mit mir zu schlafen."

„Lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab, verdammt!"

„Dann lassen Sie mich gefälligst ausreden und schweigen Sie, bis ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig bin." Snape war wütend. Dies war eines der furchtbarsten Gespräche, das er je geführt hatte und sie ließ noch nicht einmal zu, dass er ihr alles in einem Schwung erzählen konnte.

„Ich habe mich in Ms Granger verliebt und sie beim Nachsitzen verführt. Im Übrigen ohne Trank. Das es nicht richtig war, ist mir auch klar, doch ich bin nicht gegen meine Gefühle angekommen. Wir haben uns an vier Abenden getroffen. Professor Dumbledore sah sie durch Zufall in meine Privaträume gehen und redete mir am vierten Tag ins Gewissen. Ich habe es sofort an diesem Abend beendet und ihr Gedächtnis mit einem Vergessenstrankes manipuliert. Dumbledore hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt. Ich habe es ihm natürlich gegeben und gedenke mich strickt daran zu halten. Diesbezüglich ist Ihre Schülerin also außer Gefahr."

Er atmete durch und fuhr fort. „Das Problem ist jetzt der Animagus-Trank. Während ich einiges davon durch meine Wunde an der Hand abbekommen habe, könnte es sein, dass ich Ms Granger während unseres Körperkontaktes damit infiziert habe. Dumbledore und ich sind uns unsicher, doch es währe möglich. Sollte das so sein, ist sie selbst ebenso in Gefahr, wie ihre Freunde, falls sie sich in etwas Gefährliches verwandeln sollte, so wie ich. Sie sind in diesem Gebäude die Einzige, die sich mit der Verwandlung in ein Tier auskennt. Sie müssen Sie beobachten."

Minerva McGonagall konnte nicht begreifen, was ihr Kollege da gerade gesagt hatte. Hieß das tatsächlich, dass der Direktor wusste, was geschehen war und ihn trotzdem weiter unterrichten ließ. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Er lässt Sie tatsächlich weiter unterrichten?"

„Mir selbst ist es unbegreiflich, doch ich werde diese Entscheidung gewiss nicht anzweifeln. Sollten Sie das tun, besprechen Sie es bitte mit Dumbledore. An der Situation ändert es jedoch nichts. Ms Granger könnte eine kleine Menge vom Animagus-Trank abbekommen haben. Wie Sie an mir sehen, reicht eine kleine Menge aus, um einen normalen Menschen verwandeln zu können. Wenn wir es rechtzeitig erkennen, dann ist es vielleicht möglich sie und ihre Freunde zu schützen. Darum geht es jetzt und um nichts anderes."

„Natürlich werde ich Ms Granger im Auge behalten und gegebenenfalls unterstützen, aber eine Frage bleibt für mich: Haben Sie sie verletzen wollen oder waren Sie wirklich in Sie verliebt?"

„Eine sehr private Frage, Minverva. Doch da ich Ihnen heute sowieso schon die Hälfte meiner Geheimnisse verraten habe, kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an. Ich war in sie verliebt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, liebe ich sie noch immer, aber ich werde die Finger von ihr lassen. Ich habe so schon weit mehr Unheil angerichtet, als ich für möglich hielt."

„Wenn das so ist, kann ich wenigstens noch einen kleinen Rest Achtung vor Ihnen behalten. Ich kümmere mich um Ms Granger. Halten Sie sich in Zukunft von ihr fern. Wenn Sie ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommen, werde ich den Direktor darüber informieren." Sie drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Bitte, Minerva, versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie zu keinem ein Wort sagen. Hier geht es nicht nur um mich. Ich möchte ihren Ruf nicht schädigen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie noch nicht einmal mehr davon weiß."

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich mit Geheimnissen nicht hausieren gehe. Das trifft insbesondere auf solche bloßstellenden Geschehnisse zu, wie Sie sie mir gerade erzählt haben. Halten Sie sich einfach von ihr fern, dann wird alles gut gehen."

Minerva McGonagall schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rauschte durch den Flur davon, entsetzt, was dieser unmögliche Mensch da nun schon wieder angerichtet hatte.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Jule**: Sei doch nicht immer so neugierig ;-) Dazu komme ich doch noch. Gestern konnte ich nicht mehr weiterschreiben. Ich bin Pendler und die 400 km fährt mein Auto leider nicht von allein.

**Chromoxid**: Danke für den Tipp. Ich habe es vielleicht etwas überspitzt dargestellt. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass die zwei sich eigentlich respektieren. McGonagall ist in der Situation nur sauer, weil sie nicht verstehen kann, wie er sich mit einern Schülerin ( und noch dazu ihrer Lieblingsschülerin einlassen konnte.

**Jessy2104**: Klar gehe ich später noch etwas genauer auf den Kontrollverlust ein. Gib mir noch ein oder zwei Kapitel Zeit.

**Slaggy**: Danke und hier geht's schon weiter.

**Mahalove**: Das mit dem Schienenbein oder einem anderem Körperteil hättest Du mir auch vorher verraten können, das hätt' ich glatt mit eingebaut :-)

**Bbabygirl**: Aber gerne doch, hier geht's weiter und es ist diesmal sogar etwas länger geworden.

**

* * *

13. Kapitel **

Die Tage schlichen dahin und Hermine lebte ihr normales Leben weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. So, als ob sie nicht mit ihrem Zauibertränkelehrer geschlafen hatte. So, als ob er sie nie beschimpft und versucht hatte ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen. So, als ob es ihr wieder gut ging.

Nach außen hin war das auch so. Tagsüber zeigte Hermine niemandem mehr, dass sie litt. Nicht einmal Harry und Ron merkten etwas. Die Lügengeschichte mit ihrem kranken Vater hatte sie schnell wieder aufgelöst und erzählt, dass er wieder gesund sei.

Nur Nachts lag sie oft wach und dachte an die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie mit Snape ausgetauscht hatte. Und natürlich auch an das, was er gesagt hatte. Mittlerweile gelang es ihr manchmal, diese Erinnerung zu verdrängen oder sich schönzumalen, doch letztlich holte sie die Wirklichkeit immer wieder ein.

Nicht nur, dass sie dadurch weniger Schlaf bekam, nein, sie fing auch an von ihm zu träumen. Einmal war es so intensiv, dass sie beim Aufwachen noch den Druck seiner Lippen auf ihren zu spüren meinte. Sie seufzte auf und sagte leise „Severus". Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht allein war, zog sie schnell die Vorhänge ihres Bettes auf, aber die anderen schliefen alle noch. Erleichtert ließ sie sich im Bett zurückfallen und schloss wieder die Augen im Versuch den Traum zurück zu holen.

Viel zu schnell war wieder ein Woche um und viel zu schnell hatte sie wieder bei ihm Unterricht. Nachdem er aus der letzten Stunde nahezu herausgerannt war, schwannte Hermine für den Nachmittag nichts Gutes. Ron teilte scheinbar ihre Befürchtungen, denn schon in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sagte er:

„Was Snape heute wohl wieder mit uns vorhat? Der ist ja das letzte Mal so davongestürmt."

„Vielleicht hatte er wieder ein Todessertreffen. Danach ist er ja immer besonders ungeniessbar." antwortet Hermine, die nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben wollte, dass es durchaus an ihrem Anblick gelegen haben könnte.

Harry, der sich darüber keine besonderen Gedanken gemacht zu haben schien, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sagt mal, denkt ihr echt die ganze Zeit über den nach. Das laß ich einfach auf mich zukommen und dann werden wir schon sehen, welche Gemeinheiten er heute wieder mit uns anstellt."

„Ja genau und deshalb bist Du auch nie im Geringsten auf seine Stunden vorbereitet und kriegst immerzu Strafarbeiten." Hermine konnte sich diesen bissigen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Ach komm schon, Hermine, dass kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein. Auf seinen Unterricht kann man sich ja gar nicht vorbereiten. Dem fällt jedes Mal eine neue Gemeinheit ein und überhaupt. Ich will ja schließlich später nicht Zaubertränkemeister werden." Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Ganz toll, Harry. Und wenn Du wiedermal Du-weißt-schon-wem gegenüberstehst, dann verjagst Du ihn mit ein paar flotten Worten. Zaubertränke braucht man dafür ja bestimmt nicht. Manchmal frage ich mich echt, in welcher Welt Du lebst." Hermine ließ die Beiden einfach stehen und wandte sich wieder dem kugelförmigen Mondkäfer zu, den sie heute in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe behandelten. Das war Ron gegenüber sicher nicht sehr gerecht, denn er bemühte sich in letzter Zeit sichtlich, sich in Zaubertränke zu verbessern, doch Harry's Ignoranz war einfach nicht auszuhalten.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und rief ihr hinterher „Was ist Dir den heute über die Leber gelaufen?"

Er erhielt keine Anwort. Den Rest des Tages schmollte Harry. Eher, weil Hermine so sarkastisch gewesen war, als das er dachte, dass sie Unrecht hätte. Harry wußte tief in seinem Inneren, dass der sich mehr mit Zaubertränken beschäftigen mußte, um Voldemort irgendwann mal besiegen zu können, doch es war eines seiner schlechtesten Fächer und das lag auch daran, dass er Snape einfach nicht leiden konnte, egal, wie sehr Dumbledore ihm vertraute. Das Snape ihn genauso wenig leiden konnte tat ein Übriges.

Die Zaubertränkestunden verstrichen überraschender Weise relativ unspektakulär. Den Trank, den sie heute herstellen mußten beherrschte selbst Neville im Schlaf und so gab es weder explodierende Kessel noch sonstige Katastrophen. Nur Hermine schien zu merken, das Snape irgendwie merkwürdig ruhig war. Er knallte die Tür wie immer am Beginn der Stunde zu, doch er lief nicht im Raum umher um die Tränke zu beurteilen, sprach kein unnötiges Wort und korrigierte die ganze Zeit die Aufsätze, die sie ihm alle abgegeben hatten.

Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen und sah noch blasser aus, als sonst.

Hermine beobachtete ihn immer wieder kurz aus den Augenwinkeln. Er bemerkte es wohl nicht, denn er blickte die ganz Zeit kaum einmal auf.

Wie Hermine auch zu ihm stand, sein Verhalten machte ihr Sorgen. Diesmal glaubte sie nicht, dass es mit ihr zusammen hing. Vielleicht kam er wirklich von einem Todessertreffen. Vielleicht war er verletzt oder hatte schlechte Neuigkeiten erhalten. Jedenfalls tat er ihr leid.

Direkt nachdem sie das gedacht hatte, schalt sie sich selbst, das dies außer Voldemort wohl der letzte Mensch sein sollte, der ihr leid tat. Doch sie konnte das Mitgefühl nicht niederringen. Ihre Augen blieben an ihm hängen. Sie betrachtete seine zu lange Nase, seine scheinbar immer fettigen Haare und die zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Was um alles in der Welt fand sie an ihm nur so anziehend? In diesem Moment sah er auf und ihr direkt in die Augen. Auch wenn sich ihre Blicke nur für Sekundenbruchteile begegneten, so traf sein Blick doch irgend einen Punkt tief in ihrem Inneren. Es waren seine Augen und seine Ausstrahlung, die sie so faszinierten. Hermine blickte sofort zurück auf ihren Trank, doch sie konnte fühlen, dass er sie immer noch anschaute. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren. Sie konnte sich kaum auf den Trank konzentrieren, so sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er sie nicht nur voller Abscheu anschauen würde.

Am Ende der Stunde verlangte Snape noch nicht einmal die Abgabe der Tränke. So verliessen, wie immer, alle fluchtartig den Kerker.

Als Hermine schon fast an der Tür war, hörte sie seine Stimme. „Würden Sie bitte noch einen Moment bleiben, Ms Granger?"

Wie sein Tonfall verriet war dies keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Hermine stand noch in Richtung der Tür. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und betete leise vor sich hin, dass er nicht merken würde, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis noch hatte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Ja natürlich, Professor."

„Warum haben Sie mich vorhin so angestarrt?" fragte er, als alle anderen den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Nun, Sie sehen etwas blasser aus, als sonst und da habe ich mich nur gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht krank sind. Ich wollte Sie nicht anstarren." Sie sprach die Worte, mit einer Sicherheit, die sie nicht fühlte.

Snape blickte sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. _‚Vielleicht weiß sie es doch noch. So wie sie mich vorhin angeschaut hat.' _ging ihm durch den Kopf. Dann merkte er, dass er ihr eine Antwort schuldig war.

„Ich bin völlig gesund Ms Granger. Und ich wüßte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was es Sie anginge, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Natürlich, Sir. Sie haben recht. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Hermine stand wie auf heißen Kohlen. Snape schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Da er in Legilimentik gut sein sollte, war das noch nicht einmal so abwegig, wie bei anderen Menschen.

„Gehen Sie und kümmern Sie sich in Zukunft um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, verstanden?" Er stand auf, ging in sein Labor und ließ Hermine im Klassenraum stehen.

Sie starrte ihm hinterher. Hatte er etwas gemerkt? Würde er ihr jetzt vielleicht noch einen Vergessenstrank verabreichen? Und was war nun mit ihm los? Wenn er gesund gewesen wäre, dann hätte er anders reagiert, das wußte sie.

Hermine verließ den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. In Gedanken versunken lief sie am Büro von Professor McGonagall vorbei. Die Professorin rief ihr hinterher, sie möge kurz zu ihr kommen.

Als sie unsicher in der Tür stehen blieb bot ihr McGonagall einen Platz an. „Setzen Sie sich Hermine. Ich habe nur einen kurze Frage. Geht es Ihnen in letzter Zeit nicht gut? Sie sehen etwas müde aus."

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie das Leben spielte. War es nicht erst fünf Minuten her, dass sie Snape die selbe Frage gestellt und eine falsche Antwort erhalten hatte? Jetzt ging es ihr nicht anders. Sie konnte ihrer Hausleherin schlecht sagen, dass sie Liebeskummer, wegen einem Lehrer hatte, der sie haßt. Und so antwortete sie „Mir geht es gut. Ich habe mich nur vielleicht ein bißchen mit dem Lernen übernommen und etwas zu wenig geschlafen."

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher? Keine Schmerzen? Keine seltsamen Dinge, die mit Ihnen geschehen?"

Du meine Güte, was waren das denn jetzt wieder für Fragen? Warum sollte sie Schmerzen haben oder irgendwelche Veränderungen an ihrem Körper? Sehr merkwürdig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Professor, nichts der gleichen. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Schon gut, Hermine. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit einige Schüler, die über merkwürdige Schmerzen geklagt haben. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es Sie nicht auch erwischt hat. Sie sollten nicht so viel Arbeiten. Sie sind schon die beste Schülerin, die wir derzeit haben. Gönnen Sie sich mal einen Abend Pause. Und nun gehen Sie schon, sonst kommen Sie zu spät zum Essen." McGonagall wandte sich wieder den Pergamentrollen vor ihrer Nase zu, schaute aber noch einmal auf, als Hermine den Raum gerade verlassen wollte. „Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: Wenn Sie doch noch irgendwas merkwürdiges an sich feststellen sollten, dann kommen Sie zu mir."

„Ja, Professor." Hermine nickte und ging, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf arbeitete es. Irgend etwas ging hier vor sich und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Jule: **Vielen Dank für Dein Review. Hermine wird in meiner Story noch etliches verdauen müssen. Und sie darf sich nicht zu sehr aufregen. Warum erfährst Du zumindest ansatzweise in diesem Kapitel.

**Schönen Gruß auch an die vielen viele Schwarzleser. Vielleicht könnte sich doch der eine oder andere mal zu einem Review aufraffen!**

**

* * *

14. Kapitel **

Hermine schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht. Immer wenn sie endlich Schlaf gefunden zu haben schien, knarrte es irgendwo im Raum oder Krummbein beschloss ausgerechnet in diesem Moment auf ihr Bett zu springen. Zudem hatte sie seltsame Träume, die ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit Snape zu tun hatten. Wann immer sie die Augen schloss sah sie einen großen schwarzen Panther vor sich, der auf sie zukam, sie anfauchte und drohend eine Pranke hob.

Mehrfach wachte sie an dieser Stelle des Traums erschrocken auf. Gegen drei Uhr morgens beschloss sie, dass es jetzt sinnlos sei, noch einschlafen zu wollen. Sie griff sich ein Buch und zauberte sich schnell mit „Lumos" etwas Licht herbei. Die schweren roten Samtvorhänge sorgten dafür, dass es sie anderen nicht störte. Nach einer Stunde beschloss sie die Zeit zu nutzen das Bad endlich mal für sich allein zu haben. Nur mit Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel bekleidet tapste sie im Dunkeln ins Bad. Sie ließ die Wanne voll Wasser laufen und setzte sich hinein. Fast augenblicklich überkam sie eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit und noch beim Einschlafen schalt sie sich selbst, dass sie nicht schon viel früher auf den Gedanken gekommen war, sich in die Badewanne zu legen.

Erst als das Wasser kalt wurde wachte Hermine auf. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen seltsamen Traum mit dem Panther gehabt, doch mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal sie die Raubkatze war.

Sie streckte sich in der Wanne und fuhr sofort vor Schmerz zusammen. Ihr rechtes Bein tat unmenschlich weh. Erst vermutete sie einen sehr starken Krampf, doch als sie ihr Bein anschaute blieb ihr fast der Atem weg. Ihre Wade war schwarz und dicht behaart. Es sah aus wie Fell, doch als sie es berührten wollte, verschwanden es langsam und ihr Bein war äußerlich wieder in Normalzustand. Sie hatte jedoch immer noch Schmerzen, die nur ganz langsam abnahmen.

Als sie glaubte, dass ihr Bein sie wieder tragen könnte, verließ sie humpelnd die Wanne. Nach und nach schien sich auch ihr Gehirn wieder einzuschalten. War es das, wovon Professor McGonagall gestern gesprochen hatte? Schmerzen und Veränderungen? Das mußte es sein. Na toll! Was und vor allem wie, hatte sie sich dass denn nun wieder eingehandelt? Und am wichtigsten war: Was um alles in der Welt war das?

Hermine konnte ihren Überlegungen nicht weiter nachhängen, denn in diesem Moment stürmte Ginny ins Bad, dicht gefolgt von Parvati.

„Meine Güte, bist du aber heute aber schon bald wach." rief ihr Ginny entgegen, bevor sie unter die Dusche hüpfte.

„Ja, ich wollte mal wieder ein richtig langes Vollbad nehmen." Hermine ließ sich nichts von ihrem immer noch vor Schmerz tuckernden Bein anmerken und ging schnell aus dem Bad.

Als sich sich angezogen hatte wurde der Schmerz allmählig erträglich und sie konnte sogar ohne zu humpeln und so Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergehen.

Beim Frühstück war sie nicht gerade gesprächig. Ron und Harry waren zu sehr in ein Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft um es zu bemerken. Hermine überlegte, ob sie zur Krankenstation oder zu Professor McGonagall gehen sollte. Sie entschied sich für ihre Hauslehrerin. Immerhin schien sie etwas darüber zu wissen, was ihr gerade passierte.

Die Schulstunden zogen sich dahin. Hermine wollte keinen Unterricht verpassen und erst danach mit Professor McGonagall reden. In der Mittagspause beeilte sie sich sehr mit dem Essen und verließ die Große Halle fast gleichzeitig mit der Professorin.

„Professor McGonagall, haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Kommen Sie mit, Hermine. Gehen wir in mein Büro." Minerva ahnte bereits, dass es um das gestrige Gespräch gehen würde.

Hermine ließ sich diesmal gleich auf dem Stuhl vorm Schreibtisch nieder und begann zu sprechen.

„Mir ist heute morgen etwas sehr seltsames passiert. Ich bin in der Badewanne eingeschlafen und als ich aufgewacht bin, hatte ich sehr starke Schmerzen in meinem Bein. Ich habe es mir angesehen und da hatte ich so etwas wie Fell an der Wade. Es ist verschwunden, bevor ich es anlassen konnte."

„Das ist nicht gut." Minerva stand auf und wanderte vor Hermine hin und her. „Das ist gar nicht gut."

„Ist es das, nach dem Sie mich gestern gefragt haben, Professor?" Hermine verfolgte wie aufgeregt ihre Lehrerin hin und her schritt.

„Ja, daran besteht wohl kein Zweifel. Bitte Hermine, gehen Sie zum Unterricht. Ich muß mich erst mit jemandem beraten. Kommen Sie vor dem Abendessen wieder her. Ich werde Ihnen dann sagen, was ich kann."

„Aber..." Hermine wollte jetzt wissen, was mit ihr los war.

„Bitte Hermine, gehen Sie, Sie werden jetzt nicht mehr von mir erfahren. Sie sind nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr. Bleiben Sie ruhig und gehen Sie in Ihre Klasse zurück." Ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Hermine erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Was sollte das nun wieder? Sie mußte sich erst mit jemandem beraten. Na toll! Und am Ende würde man ihr wieder nur die Hälfte von dem verraten, was sie wissen mußte.

Ruhig bleiben sollte sie. Ganz fantastisch! Sie bekam Fell an den Beinen und Schmerzen, die sie unerträglich fand und dann sollte sie ruhig bleiben. Vor Wut trat sie gegen eine Statue. Fast im gleichen Moment brach sie vor Schmerz zusammen. Sie nahm nur verschwommen war, dass ihr an Armen und Beinen Fell wuchs. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und schrie.

In diesem Moment kam Snape vorbei. Er sah sofort, was mit ihr los war und kniete sich zu ihr nieder.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Ms Granger. Ganz ruhig, wenn sie sich aufregen wird es schlimmer."

Sie wand sich noch immer vor Schmerzen.

„Bitte hören Sie mir zu, Hermine. Sie müssen sich zwingen ruhig zu werden. Verdrängen Sie den Schmerz. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie es aufhört." Er strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar, während er selbst den Tränen nahe war. Er hatte es also tatsächlich auf sie übertragen. Sie würde das selbe durchmachen müssen, wie er. Verdammt!

Als ihre Krämpfe etwas nachzulassen schienen, hob er sie hoch und trug sie auf die Krankenstation. Dort verabreichte ihr Poppy Pomfrey einen Beruhigungstrank. Innerhalb von einigen Minuten ließen die Krämpfe nach und die Wirkung des Animagus-Tranks verging.

Severus wachte an ihrem Bett, bis er sicher war, dass sie schlief und ging dann zu Minerva.

Ohne Begrüßung betrat er ihr Büro und sagte nur „Sie hat es."

„Ich weiß." war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

Dann fiel Minerva etwas auf. „Woher wissen Sie es?"

„Ich habe sie, sich vor Schmerz krümmend, auf dem Boden des Flures gefunden. Sie ist jetzt in der Krankenstation und schläft." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Sie sah so krank aus. Es scheint ihr dabei noch schlechter zu gehen, als mir."

Minerva setzte sich neben ihn. So sehr sie in den ersten Tagen auch wütend auf ihn gewesen war, so konnte sie doch nicht umhin, jetzt Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Er hatte wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit Jahren Gefühle für eine Frau entwickelt und dann war es ausgerechnet einen Schülerin. Er hatte einmal die Kontrolle über sich verloren und damit mehr Unheil angerichtet, als er sich vorher hatte vorstellen können. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Es ändert jetzt nichts mehr daran. Wir beide werden ihr helfen, so gut wir können. Wenn Sie sich jetzt aufregen, landen Sie nur auch noch auf der Krankenstation."

Severus nickte, doch seine Augen blieben starr. Er war zu sehr mit seinen Gefühlen beschäftigt und der Notwendigkeit, sie zu ignorieren.

Minerva erhob sich.

„Bitte bleiben Sie hier, bis ich Professor Dumbledore informiert habe. Wir sollten dann gemeinsam zu Ms Granger gehen, so bald sie wach ist."

Wieder nickte Severus.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Minerva in Begleitung des Schulleiters zurück.

Dieser blickte extrem verdriesslich drein.

„Severus, jetzt ist genau das eingetreten, was wir befürchtet hatten. Sie müssen die Arbeit am Gegenmittel intensivieren. Wenn Ms Granger wieder auf den Beinen ist und informiert wurde, was mit ihr los ist, wird sie mit Ihnen gemeinsam weiter daran forschen."

Severus hätte schreien können. Nicht nur, dass er Hermine verloren und ihr indirekt Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, jetzt sollte er auch noch eng mit ihr zusammen arbeiten. Er würde sie jeden Tag sehen und jeden Tag begehren. Und jeden Tag mit sich kämpfen müssen. Doch er sagte nur „Ja, Direktor."

TBC

* * *

Seht ihr den Button, wo **Review** steht. Drückt doch einfach mal drauf und schreibt mir, was ihr von meiner Story haltet. Geht auch ganz schnell und sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht die Lust verliere weiterzuschreiben. 

LG,

iome


	15. Chapter 15

**Freut euch, heute werden einige Fragen beantwortet.**

**Jule: **Ja, so in etwa habe ich mir das auch vorgestellt, aber das mit dem „können Sie doch wieder" das dauert noch etwas.

**Joan Lillian Potter**Danke, jetzt werd ich rot. Mir persönlich tun beide leid, aber ich werde sie noch etwas „quälen" müssen damit es dann ein richtig schönes Ende geben kann.

**Honigdrache:** Ich schreib ja schon wie ein Weltmeister. Nur nicht hetzen. Eine alte Frau ist kein D-Zug. Dafür bekommst Du heute ein paar Fragen beantwortet.

**Seraphime:** Danke! 'nochröterwerde' Die beiden werden mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, als sie sich jetzt noch vorstellen könnne.

**Chromoxid:** Nicht nur DD hat seltsame Ideen. Dafür, dass auch Minerva weiß, was zwischen den beiden passiert ist, nimmt sie erstaunlich wenig Rücksicht darauf. Aber ließ selbst.

**Lilith:** Danke! Irgendwann platz ich heute noch vor Stolz...

**Kissymouse: **Auch über ein so kurzes Review freue ich mich.

**BlackAngel8:** Schön, dass Du meine Geschichte gerne liest. Ja, ich werde die Beiden noch etwas leiden lassen, aber dafür wird dann hoffentlich das Happy End um so schöner.

**

* * *

15. Kapitel**

„Sie ist gerade aufgewacht." sagte Poppy und ging wieder zu ihrerer Patentin.

„Ms Granger, Sie haben Besuch. Versuchen Sie ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Nicht das Sie wieder einen Anfall bekommen, ok?" Poppy verschwand und Hermine hörte, wie sich ihr Schritte näherten.

Professor McGonagall schob den Vorhang beiseite. Snape folgte ihr.

Ihre Hausleherin setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und nahm ihre Hand.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ganz gut, aber ich spüre jede einzelne Muskelfaser. Was ist passiert?"

Snape, der natürlich stehen geblieben war antwortete ihr. „Sie sind gestürzt und hatten eine Art ... Anfall. An was genau können Sie sich noch erinnern?"

„Ich weiß noch das ich Ihr Büro verlassen habe." sagte sie an McGonagall gewandt. „Und dann habe ich einfach nur noch Schmerzen gehabt."

„Wir werden Ihnen sagen, was passiert ist, aber zur Zeit sind Sie noch zu schwach alles zu erfahren. Wenn Sie von der Krankenstation entlassen werden kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro." McGonagall wollte gerade aufstehen, doch Hermine ließ ihre Hand nicht los und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Bitte Professor, ich bin stark genug, um zu erfahren, was mit mir los ist. Lassen Sie mich nicht schon wieder im Unklaren. Bitte!" Das letzte „Bitte" war fast ein Flehen.

Ihre Professorin atmete hörbar ein. Snape verschränkte hinter ihr stehend die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier Ms Granger. Sie werden sich noch etwas gedulden müssen. Ach und wir haben Ihren Freunden gesagt, dass Sie keinen Besuch empfangen dürfen. Sie werden DIREKT in Professor McGonagalls Büro gehen, wenn Sie hier entlassen werden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die beiden weg und ließen Hermine mit all ihren tausend Fragen allein.

Erst am darauf folgenden Abend wurde Hermine von Madame Pomfrey entlassen. Sie hielt sich an die Anweisung, direkt zu ihrer Hauslehrein zu gehen.

Die Krankenschwester schien den beiden Lehrern schon bescheid gegeben zu haben, dass sie auf dem Weg war, denn Snape und McGonagall saßen bereits beide da, als sie anklopfte und eintrat.

Die Lehrer saßen in Sesseln vor dem Kamin und auch für Hermine stand gegenüber ein großer Ohrensessel bereit.

„Setzen Sie sich Ms Granger. Wir freuen uns, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht."

Trotz der freundlichen Worte kam es Hermine vor, als ob sie zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung ginge.

Snape fing an zu sprechen. „Wir werden Ihnen jetzt erklären, was mit Ihnen passiert ist und wie es dazu kommen konnte. Sie werden schweigen, bis wir fertig sind und keine Fragen stellen. Und Sie werden ganz ruhig bleiben. Regen Sie sich auf keinen Fall auf. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte nur und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen sollten und Snape sprach weiter.

„Kein Wort, was hier gesprochen wird, verläßt diesen Raum. Sie werden vorerst auch nicht ihre Freunde einweihen. Ist das auch klar?"

Wieder nickte Hermine und sagte diesmal „Ja, Sir."

„Vor einigen Monaten, genauer gesagt im August des letzten Jahres haben Professor McGonagall und ich begonnen am Animagus-Trank zu arbeiten.

Dieser Trank sollte bewirken, dass noch nicht voll ausgebildete Animagi oder solche, die bei denen die Verwandlung zum Tier zu lange dauert, sich schneller und problemloser verwandeln können. Es gibt im Orden einige Personen, die dabei sind, die Kunst sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, zu lernen. Doch wie sie sicherlich wissen dauert es Jahre, bis ein Zauberer das perfekt beherrscht."

Hermine blickte starr auf Snape. Sie ahnte, dass sie irgendwie mit diesem Trank in Berührung gekommen war. Ihr wurde flau im Magen.

„Wir haben sehr große Hoffnungen in diesen Trank gesetzt, weil er uns es ermöglicht hätte Spione unentdeckt mit zu Todessertreffen schmuggeln zu können. Nicht einmal Voldemort persönlich kann Animagi aufspüren."

Nun übernahm McGonagall das Wort. „Wir haben Monate lang daran geforscht. Doch als wir glaubten, dass der Trank bald fertig sei, ist ein Unglück geschehen. Der Kessel explodierte und hat den Trank über Professor Snape und mich und natürlich auch das komplette Labor verteilt. Das Problem war und ist, dass der Trank nicht das bewirkt, was er sollte, sondern sehr unangenehme Nebenwirkungen hat."

„Ich hatte eine Wunde von den Kesselteilen, in die etwas vom Trank geriet. Und wie es scheint hat der Ratzeputz-Zauber nicht alles beseitigt, denn als Sie in meinem Labor Ihre Strafarbeit gemacht haben, müssen auch Sie sich damit infiziert haben."

Hermine wußte sehr genau, dass sie in diesem Moment angelogen wurde. Keiner ihrer beiden Professoren war auch nur in der Lage einen Ratzeputz-Zauber zu sprechen, der nicht vollständig wirkte. Selbst wenn Hermine ihr Gedächtnis nicht mehr gehabt hätte, wäre sie an dieser Stelle misstrauisch geworden. So aber wußte sie, dass die Übertragung anders stattgefunden hatte. Ganz anders und zwar als sie mit Snape schlief. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung. Doch sie sagte nichts, ließ sich nicht einmal anmerken, dass sie Zweifel an diesem Teil der Geschichte hatte.

Snape sprach unverwandt weiter. „Bei Professor McGonagall traten keine Nebenwirkungen auf. Doch sie ist auch ein voll ausgebildeter Animagus, wie Sie wissen. Bei mir kam es jedoch Anfang Januar, also ca. vier Wochen nach der Kesselexplosion, zu einem ähnlichen Anfall, wie dem Ihren." Snape stand nun auf und schritt in seiner Lieblingspose, mit den Händen auf dem Rücken, durch den Raum.

„Wie Ihnen wuchs mir Fell an Armen und Beinen und auch im Gesicht. Die Schmerzen dabei waren sehr stark (_unerträglich träfe es besser, _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu). Ich habe es nicht von Anfang an mit dem Trank in Verbindung gebracht. Doch als ich mich das erste Mal fast vollständig verwandelt hatte, wurde es mir klar. Seitdem versuche ich ein Heilmittel zu finden, ebenso, wie Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall."

Diese mischte sich jetzt wieder ein. „Der Professor hat etwas sehr wesentliches ausgelassen: Die Verwandlung findet nicht freiwillig statt, sondern immer dann, wenn man sehr wütend ist oder sehr aufgebracht, so wie Sie, als Sie mein Büro verließen und ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen konnte, was los ist. "

Snape unterbrach sie. „Es ist nicht nur bei Wut oder Aufregung, es passiert bei jedem starken Gefühl, selbst bei Freude. Ich denke, dass es etwas mit dem Adrinalin-Fluß zu tun hat. Deshalb, Ms Granger, ist es so wichtig, dass Sie sich keineswegs aufregen."

Er schritt zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Darf ich jetzt Fragen stellen?" Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, doch nun platzte sie fast vor Ungeduld.

„Wenn es denn sein muß." kam vom Fenster.

„In was verwandele ich mich?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, doch da auch Ihnen schwarzes Fell gewachsen ist, vermute ich, dass Sie ebenso wie ich zum Panther werden."

Das raubte Hermine fast den Atem. „Ich habe in der Nacht, als ich die ersten Anzeichen hatte, immer wieder von einem Panther geträumt." warf sie in den Raum.

„Nun, dann liegt es nahe, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht habe. Und letztlich war es auch zu erwarten. Der Trank enthält Blut von Professor McGonagall. Was läge näher, als einen Katzenart!"

„Warum ist es so schmerzhaft? Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich habe nie darüber gelesen, dass es für Animagi schmerzhaft ist, sich zu verwandeln."

„Nein, dass ist es auch tatsächlich nicht, Hermine. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich, wie jeder Animagus, meinen Körper mit dem Geist dazu bringe, sich in eine Katze zu verwandeln. Wenn aber durch den Trank Ihr Körper dazu gezwungen wird, eine Form anzunehmen, die Ihr Geist nicht will, dann ist das wahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhaft."

„Im Übrigen übernimmt der Geist, bei unseren ungewollten Verwandlungen, erst nach einiger Zeit wieder die Führung. Bis dahin sind Sie vollständig eine Raubkatze und entsprechend gefährlich."

„Kann ich es irgendwie kontrolliernen und wie kann ich bei dem Gegenmittel helfen?" Hermine war kein Mensch, der untätig herum saß und darauf wartete, dass sich etwas von allein erledigt.

„Eines nach dem Anderen." McGonagall kam auf sie zu. „Erst einmal müssen Sie üben, Ihre Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie müssen die Ruhe in Person werden. Dann können wir damit beginnen, Sie als Animagus auszubilden. Es dauert zwar normalerweise Jahre, doch da sie schon wissen, welches Tier sie werden, könnte es etwas schneller gehen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es gemeinsam, das Sie beide Ihre neuen Fähigkeiten in den Griff kriegen." Sie schaute nun auch zu Snape, der immer noch am Fenster stand.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist Professor Snape in etwa genau so weit wie Sie. Vielleicht kann ich es Ihnen beiden gemeinsam beibringen."

‚_Nicht noch mehr gemeinsame Zeit mit ihr.'_ Schoss es Snape durch den Kopf und er sagte schnell. „Nicht nötig Minerva, ich komme auch so klar."

„Nein, dass werden Sie nicht und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich alles zwei Mal erkläre. Sobald Ms Granger so weit ist, werde ich Sie gemeinsam unterrichten. Keine Widerrede."

Snape schwieg daraufhin. Dann drehte er sich um und kam auf Hermine zu. „Sie wollen bei dem Gegenmittel helfen?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Schmerzen einmal mehr als nötig ertragen möchte."

Blasiert schaute er auf sie herab und klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter für seine perfekt gespielte Rolle. „Und Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass Sie da etwas ausrichten können. Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie eine Schülerin sind und noch nicht einmal den Abschlussjahrgang besuchen? Was genau wollen Sie mir denn da helfen?" Seine Stimme troff wieder einmal vor Zynismus. Wenn er es schon nicht umgehen konnte, mit ihr zum Animagus ausgebildet zu werden, dann vielleicht wenigstens, dass sie am Gegenmittel mitarbeitete.

„Professor Snape." Hermine stand auf. „Ich bin in der selben Situation wie Sie und ich kann nicht einfach dasitzen und hoffen, dass sich alles schon irgendwie klärt. Ich werde schon eine Möglichkeit finden zu helfen." Die letzten Worte hatte sie sehr laut gesagt.

„Bitte Hermine, schreien Sie nicht. Erinnern Sie sich immer daran, dass Sie sich nicht aufregen dürfen."

Ihre Hauslehrerin drehte sich nun zu Snape um. „Sie hat recht. Wir können Sie nicht davon abhalten, nach dem Gegenmittel zu forschen. Sie wird es so wieso tun, dann kann sie auch auf unsere Ansätze aufbauen."

Snape zuckte verächtlich mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie meinen, Minerva." Er ging ohne einen Blick zurück.

Hermine's Kopf war überfüllt mit neuen Informationen, aber ein Gedanke drängte sich immer wieder an die Oberfläche, als auch sie das Büro verlassen hatte. Snape hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Egal was er gesagt hatte, es hatte sich einfach nicht echt angehört, als er sie verhöhnte und in seinen Augen hatte sie so etwas wie Traurigkeit oder Schuldgefühle gesehen. Wenn er das empfand, vielleicht war dann für sie beide doch noch nicht alles verloren.

TBC

* * *

Wenn ihr zu diesem Kapitel irgend eine Meinung habt, dann reviewt doch bitte.

LG,

iome


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, hab heute keine Zeit die vielen lieben Reviews zu beantworten, also an alle **vielen lieben Dank**, besonders diesmal an **Minnie**, die gleich zu den letzten fünf Kapiteln gereviewt (was für ein Wort) hat.

Nur ganz schnell:

**Seraphime**: Ist ihm nur versehentlich rausgerutscht, aber McGonagall hat's schon gemerkt.

**Jlp**: Doch nur, weil ihr mich alles so lobt, da werd ich immer rot...

**Chromoxid**: Nicht nur er ... und ja, kann er, aber noch nicht in diesem Kapitel.

**

* * *

16. Kapitel**

Die Nacht wurde wieder einmal recht schlaflos für Hermine. Ständig schossen ihr all die neuen Informationen durch den Kopf.

Ein Panther! Sie würde sich in einen Panther verwandeln!

Nicht, dass sie sich wahnsinnig darauf freute. Die ersten Ansätze dazu waren mehr als schmerzhaft gewesen. Hinzu kam, dass sie niemandem davon erzählen konnte, nicht einmal ihren besten Freunden. Das alles würde in mehr als einer Hinsicht eine große Herausforderung für sie werden.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie Tag und Nacht ihre Gefühle kontrollieren? Das konnte doch kein Mensch. Selbst im Schlaf durfte sie keine Angst haben, denn das hatte ihren ersten Anfall wohl ausgelöst.

Ok, sicher hatte die Situation auch Vorteile. Wenn Malfoy sie das nächste Mal dumm anmachen würde, hätte sie eine kleine Überraschung für ihn, die er so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Ein ausgewachsener Panther, der seine Pranke vertrauenvoll auf seine Schulter legte, würde ihn sicher davon abhalten, das zu wiederholen. Aber es war noch ein verdammt langer Weg bis dahin.

Es konnte eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis sie auch nur halbwegs ein Animagus war. Vielleicht würde sie es niemals schaffen. Doch Hermine wußte, dass sie nicht aufgeben konnte, bevor sie überhaupt damit angefangen hatte.

Aber es wartete noch ein ganz anderes Problem auf sie. Eines, dass sie bis morgen lösen mußte. Was um alles in der Welt sollte sie den Jungs sagen, warum sie so viel Zeit bei Snape verbrachte? Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie bis zum Ende ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts bei ihm nachsitzen mußte. Erstens würden sie es ihr nie glauben und zum anderen würden sie zu Dumbledore rennen und sich beschwerden. Nein, dass konnte sie also vergessen. Also was anderes. Irgend eine bescheidene Idee mußte sich doch finden lassen.

Sie wälzte sich Stunde um Stunde in ihrem Bett umher. Ihr fiel einfach nichts ein. Kurz bevor die anderen aufstanden schlich sie sich wieder ins Badezimmer und ging erstmal duschen. Sie war hundemüde und ohne das kalte Wasser würde sie diesen Tag nicht durchstehen.

Unter der Dusche kam ihr die rettende Idee. Sie würde Ron und Harry nicht belügen. Na ja, nicht in allen Punkten jedenfalls. Sie würde ihnen erzählen, das sie in Verwandlungen Extraunterricht bei McGonagall bekam. Das war keine Lüge. Schließlich ging es um eine Verwandlung und das auch Snape daran teil nahm, mußten die beiden ja nicht wissen. Außerdem würde sie ihnen erklären, dass sie sich entschieden hatte Zaubertränke zu studieren und mit Snape an einem geheimen Spezialtrank arbeiten durfte. Auch das war keine komplette Lüge. Sie interessierte sich für Zaubertränke und vielleicht würde sie dieses Fach auch studieren, aber diese kleine Unsicherheit war egal. Je weniger sie lügen mußte, desto weniger konnte sie sich verplappern.

Gut, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Jetzt mußte sie nur noch acht Stunden Schule, den Animagus-Unterricht und die Arbeit am Gegenmittel überstehen, dann wäre der Tag auch schon um.

Den Vormittagsunterricht verkraftete Hermine selbst ohne Schlaf noch ganz gut, doch schon beim Mittagessen war ihr Kopf viel schwerer als sonst. In Geschichte der Zauberei sank er ihr dann langsam auf ihre Hände und die Augen fielen ihr zu. Es war die erste Stunde, die sie jemals verschlief. Professor Binns merkte jedoch nichts, sondern fuhr in monotoner Sprechweise fort das zweihunderste Mal über die Kobold-Kriege zu sprechen.

Obwohl Hermine sich später Gedanken machte, dass sie etwas wichtiges verpaßt haben könnte, so tat ihr der Schlaf doch gut. Nun aber erwartete sie noch etwas, vor dem sie sich den ganzen Tag schon gedrückt hatte: Sie mußte Harry und Ron noch sagen, dass sie den Rest des Tages (um genau zu sein, jedes verdammten Schultages) bei McGonagall und Snape verbringen würde.

Den Extraunterricht in Verwandlungen akzeptierten die beiden mit wesentlich mehr Gelassenheit, als vermutet, doch als sie den verhängnisvollen Satz sprach, der leise andeutete, dass sie auch bei Snape Extraunterricht erhielt, da flippten die beiden richtig aus. Toll! Genau wie sie es erwartet hatte! Nein, eigentlich so gar noch ein bißchen schlimmer.

„Hermine, das ist doch verrückt. Der hat dir doch was in den Tee getan, oder er macht es noch..." „Du kannst doch nicht allein stundenlang mit ihm in einem Raum bleiben, wer weiß, was der mit dir anstellt..." „Er ist ein Monster..."

So ging es scheinbar stundenlang weiter, doch Hermine reichte es irgendwann.

„Wenn ihr beide euch nicht entscheiden könnt, was ihr nach der Schule macht, dann ist das euer Problem. Und im Übrigen glaube ich kaum, das er mir was antut. Redet wieder mit mir, wenn ihr euch abgeregt habt." Sie drehte sich darauf hin um und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Im Stillen dachte sie daran, dass die beiden gar nicht so Unrecht hatten. Schließlich hatte er schon etwas mit ihr angestellt. Und er hatte versucht ihr einen Trank zu verabreichen. Und natürlich hatte sie ihn innerlich ein Monster genannt, für seine Äußerungen. Und ... ach, das hatte doch alles keinen Zweck. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Wahl. Entweder sie würde jeden Tag mehrere Stunden mit ihm verbringen, oder aber sie würde sich unkontrolliert in eine Raubkatze verwandeln und möglicherweise noch Ron oder Harry verschlingen. Nun, oder Malfoy. Hmm, kein schechter Gedanke. Das heiterte sie wieder ein wenig auf und sie ging recht beschwingt in den Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlungen.

Snape wartete schon, doch McGonagall stürmte erst ein paar Sekunden nach ihr herein.

„Oh, Sie sind beide schon da. Sehr schön. Nun ich denke, wir sollten alle erst einmal ein paar Entspannungsübungen machen."

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes verschloss sie die Tür und mit einem weiten räumte sie die Schulbänke aus dem Weg. Kissen erschienen auf dem Boden.

„Setzen Sie sich." forderte sie nun beide auf.

Snape blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen.

„Bitte Severus. Setzen Sie sich." Minerva sah ihm an, das ihm die Situation nicht behagte.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich zu entspannen, sondern um zu lernen, wie man sich verwandelt. Ich werde wiederkommen, wenn Ms Granger so weit ist." Er wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Sie bleiben hier und ich wiederhole mich nicht gern, Severus. Sie wissen sehr genau, dass sich sogar ein voll ausgebildeter Animagus extrem konzentrieren muß, um sich verwandeln zu können. Also setzen Sie sich gefälligst hin und entspannen Sie sich." Noch nie hatte Hermine ihre Hauslehrerin so wütend gesehen und sie wahr sehr froh, dass nicht sie von ihr angeschrien wurde.

Was sie nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Minerva McGonagall sehr genau wußte, warum Severus nicht an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen wollte. Sie hatte ihn längst durchschaut. Es kämpfte jede Sekunde mit sich, in der er in Hermine Grangers Nähe war. Doch er mußte lernen sich zu beherrschen. Je schneller, desto besser. Und so setzte sie noch hinzu „Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich dieses Theater zu Beginn jeder Stunde mitmache."

Wider jeden Erwartens setzte Snape sich tatsächlich hin und gab nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, was sich aber noch mehrmals wiederholte, als McGonagall ihre Entspannungsübungen erklärte.

Hermine sagte in der ganzen Zeit kein Wort. Sie versuchte nicht an Snape zu denken, der nur Zentimeter entfernt saß. Sie wollte sich entspannen und sie wollte so schnell wie möglich damit anfangen das hier in den Griff zu kriegen.

Nach den Entspannungsübungen erhob sich Snape wortlos und verließ den Raum. Hermine bedanke sich bei Professor McGonagall und ging ihm nach. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er die Tür seines Labors hinter sich zuschmiss.

Sie biß auf ihrer Unterlippe umher, traute sich aber schließlich doch anzuklopfen.

Keine Reaktion. Sie klopfte noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Beim dritten Mal riß er die Tür auf und schrie sie wütend an. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch da stöhnte Snape vor ihr auf und klappte zusammen. Er bekam überall Fell. Seine Gelenke verkrümmten sich, bis sie Pfotenform angenommen hatten. Auch sein Rumpf veränderte sich und sein Kopf schien zu wachsen. Nach einigen Sekunden sprang ein Panther auf die entsetzte Hermine zu. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was er gesagt hatte: _„Der eigene Geist übernimmt erst nach ein paar Sekunden wieder die Führung."_

Hermine rannte, rannte, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Und landete an einer Wand. Der Panther, der noch vor einigen Minuten Snape gewesen war, stand drohend vor ihr. Die Angst übermannte sie.

Die Auswirkungen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Diesmal kniete Snape nicht neben ihr und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Diesmal nahm der Schmerz überhand und nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie die selbe Verwandlung durchgemacht, wie zuvor Snape.

Ihr Geist war tatsächlich in den ersten Momenten nicht dazu fähig den neuen Körper zu steuern. Sie stand ihm fauchend gegenüber, doch das bekam sie selbst nur im hintersten Rand ihres Verstandes mit. Ebenso, dass sie sich auf ihn zubewegte und er nach hinten auswich.

Erst als die Tür des Zaubertränkelabors wieder in Sicht kam, klärte sich ihr Verstand wieder auf. Snape schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Beide liefen, nun nebeneinander und ohne Drohposen, ins Labor. Beide legten sich in Katzenmanier nieder und beide verwandelten sich fast gleichzeitig wieder zurück. Snapes Wut schien ebenso gewichen zu sein, wie Hermines Angst.

Sie hatten noch etwas gemeinsam. Beide lagen vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und zu erschöpft um aufzustehen auf dem Boden. Für lange Zeit sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort.

Erst als es schon ganz dunkel war, erhob sich Snape langsam und hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

„Kommen Sie, es ist zu kalt um am Boden zu sitzen."

Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Als ob ich mir das ausgesucht hätte."

Er hob nur eine Augenbraue darauf hin.

„Mir scheint, als ob wir dringender ein Gegenmittel benötigen, als mir selbst klar war."

„Nur weil Sie mich anschreien mußten und verfolgt haben." Hermine strich sich eine Locken aus der Stirn.

„Schon gut, lassen Sie uns nicht schon wieder streiten. Wir sind beide zu schwach, als dass wir das heute nochmal durchstehen würden." Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und schob sie vor sich her. Dann ließ er sich in einen Sessel gleiten und bedeutete ihr mit der Hand sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus. Heute hat es keinen Sinn mehr mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Morgen werden wir nach Professor McGonagalls Unterricht gemeinsam ins Labor gehen."

„Einverstanden Professor." Sie zog ihre schmerzenden Beine an sich und schlief vor Erschöpfung fast augenblicklich ein.

Er gab einen Seufzer von sich, stand leise auf und schloss die Tür. Dann entzündete er das Feuer im Kamin und legte sich auf die Couch. Sekunden später war er ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

TBC

* * *

Sorry, Leute, aber diesmal könnte es mit dem nächsten Update etwas dauern. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in den nächsten Tagen die Gelegenheit haben werde, an einen PC mit Internetanschluß zu kommen.

LG,

iome


	17. Chapter 17

Hach, ich hab doch einen PC mit Internetanschluss gefunden. Ich hab einfach meinen Kollegen von seinem Anschluß weggeschubst und ihm gesagt, dass er gleich wieder dran darf. Hab ihm natürlich nicht verraten, dass ich nur schnell das Kapitel uppen will.

**Jule**: So soll's sein ... und die Suche nach dem Gegenmittel verzögert sich noch etwas. Erstmal müssen die beiden ihre Gefühle in den Griff kriegen, damit sie damit überhaupt beginnen könnne.

**Minnie**: Danke! Die beiden haben das noch nicht so richtig kapiert.Zumindest nicht beide, aber lies selbst.

**Mahalove**: Ich hab erst überlegt, ob ich die beiden Autogenes Training machen lasse oder so was schönes... Und der Rest: Noch nicht, dafür ist es noch ein bißchen früh. grins

**Monique**: Ihr habt es immer alle so eilig. Warte noch ein wenig. Das klärt sich schon alles.

**HexeLea**: Das mit der guten Teamarbeit klappt noch nicht so ganz, aber irgendwann wird es bestimmt besser.

**Jlp**: Solche Wiederholungen lese ich gerne! Danke!

**

* * *

17. Kapitel**

Hermine erwachte mitten in der Nacht von Snapes's Schnarchen. Zuerst war sie verwirrt, seit wann Ginny solche Geräusche von sich gab, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wo sie sich befand und an den ganzen vergangenen Abend. Sie betrachtete ihren schlafenden Professor in Schein des Mondlichtes. Er sah friedlich aus und ungewohnt jung, so ganz ohne die Falten, die sich immer bildeten, wenn er sein strenges Gesicht aufsetzte. Mit jedem Moment, den sie ihn länger betrachtete, kam die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen Abende stärker zurück. Er war stürmisch und zärtlich zu gleich gewesen.

Sie fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr zu ihm hingezogen, doch sie traute sich nicht näher an ihn heran, aus Angst er könne erwachen.

So veränderte sie nur ihre Position ein bißchen und schlief wieder ein.

Kaum hatte sie die Augen wieder geschlossen, da erwachte Severus. Er wußte sofort, warum er auf der Couch schlief. Mit seine Augen suchte er Hermine. Sie sah so unverschämt unschuldig und jung aus, wie sie da im Sessel zusammengerollt lag. Er konnte kaum die Augen von ihr abwenden, doch er zwang sich dazu. Der Direktor hatte ein Versprechen von ihm erhalten, dass er einhalten würde. Koste es was es wolle.

Doch zumindest würde er für sie sorgen. Das Feuer im Kamin war ausgegangen und es war lausig kalt im Kerker. Severus erhob sich leise und holte zwei Decken aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er schlich zu ihr und deckte sie zu, während er dem Drang widerstand, ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Dann legte er sich wieder ihn und versuchte weiteren Schlaf zu finden.

Als Hermine das nächste Mal erwachte, war Snape schon aufgestanden. Sie hörte ihn in seinem Bad rumoren. Anstandshalber warte sie, bis er wieder heraus kam, bevor sie seine Räume verließ.

„Guten Morgen, Ms Granger." Zu ihrer Überraschung klang es extrem freundlich. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass er sich wieder verwandeln würde, wenn er es nicht war.

„Guten Morgen Professor. Ich bin wohl im Sessel eingeschlafen. Danke für die Decke."

Er nickte und wandt sich einigen Schulunterlagen zu. „Sie sollten jetzt zum Frühstück gehen, sonst kommen sie zu spät zum Unterricht."

„Seien Sie pünktlich zum Animagus-Unterricht." setzte er noch hinzu.

Hermine vermied es ihn anzuschauen und ging zur Tür, während sie sagte „Natürlich Professor."

Sie versuchte seinen Anblick von heute Nacht vor ihrem inneren Auge zu erhalten. So wollte sie in Zukunft an ihn denken. Nicht länger, an all die Sachen, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte und auch nicht an den Zynismus, der sonst immer in jedem Satz mitschwang.

Obwohl der vergangene Tag äußerst anstrengend gewesen war und sie in einer recht unbequemen Lage geschlafen hatte, so war sie doch ausgeruht.

Sie ging nicht gleich in die Große Halle, sondern erst in den Schlafsaal und zog sich um.

Parvati, die wie immer die Letzte war, kam gerade aus dem Bad gestürmt, als Hermine den Raum betretten wollte.

„Morgen Hermine, sag mal wo hast Du den die Nacht verbracht?"

Hermine war geschockt von dieser Frage. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand ihr Fehlen bemerkt hatte. Und so stotterte sie nur „Ähm, ich hatte Extrastunden Verwandlung und Zaubertränke und bin am Schluß im Labor eingeschlafen."

Parvati sah nicht aus, als ob sie ihr das glaubte. „Du schläfst in letzter Zeit sehr wenig und wenn, dann nicht in deinem eigenen Bett."

Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden. „Na hör mal, nur weil ich nicht schlafen kann und dann irgendwo zusammenklappe, mußt du mir nicht gleich irgendwelche Unterstellungen machen."

Parvati grinste jetzt. „Getroffene Hunde bellen. Mehr sag' ich nicht und jetzt geh mal da weg, ich hab vor heute extrem gut auszusehen. Es hat noch nicht jede von uns einen Freund, bei dem sie die Nacht verbringt."

Jetzt war Hermine wirklich sprachlos. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und starrte Parvati mit offenem Mund an. Woher um alles in der Welt wußte sie es? Ok, „Was wußte sie?" wäre wahrscheinlich die wichtigere Frage.

„Sag mal, auf was spielst Du eigentlich an?"

„Och auf nichts. Nur, dass du sehr häufig nicht in Deinem Bett bist, wenn wir aufwachen und heute hast du gar nicht hier geschlafen. Weißt Du, ich bin ja nicht neugierig _(Hermine dachte an dieser Stelle, dass das an Selbstverleugnung grenzte – kaum jemand war neugieriger als Parvati)_, aber du könntest uns doch wenigstens verraten, mit wem du zusammen bist. Wir kriegen es doch sowieso raus."

Parvati konnte es nicht hören, doch Hermine ließ ganz langsam die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Sie wußte also nichts.

„Glaub mir Partavi, ich verrate es dir und meinetwegen auch den anderen, wenn ich einen Freund habe, aber ich bin wirklich nur im Zaubertränkelabor eingeschlafen, weil ich in den letzten Tagen kaum ein Auge zugemacht habe. Und wenn Du mir jetzt eine Affäre mit Snape andichten willst, dann ..."

„Ach nun hör aber auf. Ist schon gut, ich hatte ja nur für Dich gehofft. Ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Auf Dich steht früher oder später auch noch einer. Weißt Du Ernie interessiert sich für mich. Mal schauen, ob ich ihn mir für den Valentinsball angeln kann."

Puh, Angriff war also wirklich die beste Verteidigung, ging Hermine durch den Kopf. Parvati verließ den Raum und sie rief „Viel Glück!" hinterher.

Jetzt zog sie sich in Windeseile um und sprintete in die Halle. Zu ihrem Leidwesen war das Frühstück gerade beendet. Harry und Ron standen verständnislos vor ihr.

„Hast Du schon wieder mal verschlafen?" Ron schien bereits zu ahnen, dass hier etwas merkwürdiges vor sich ging. Manchmal schien es, als habe er einen zusätzlichen Sinn für so etwas.

„Ja und nein. Ich bin vor Erschöpfung im Labor eingeschlafen und dann hab war ich erst noch im Turm und hab mit Parvati gequatscht. Deshalb bin ich so spät dran." Es hatte keinen Sinn zu verheimlichen, dass sie nicht im Schlafsaal geschlafen hatte. Wußte es Parvati wußte es in ein paar Minuten die ganze Schule.

„Du redest aber nicht zufällig vom Zaubertränkelabor?" erkundigte sich Harry argwöhnisch.

„Doch, oder kennst Du ein anderes?" Hermine ahnte, dass das wieder auf eine Zankerei hinaus laufen würde.

„Und warum warst Du so erschöpft? Was genau hat Snape mit dir gemacht?" Ron war hochrot angelaufen.

„Ron, wenn Du glaubst, dass ich irgendwas von Snape mit mir machen ließe, dann bist Du falsch gewickelt. Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ich an einem ganz besonderen Trank mitarbeiten darf. Muß ich dass jetzt alle halbe Stunde sagen, damit ihr euch daran erinnert?" Sie blieb so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl sie stinksauer auf ihre Freunde war. Wenn sie sich nicht jetzt und sofort verwandeln wollte, dann war das nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich aufzuregen.

Harry war diesmal der vernünftigere der beiden und lenkte ein. „Ist gut, Mine. Wir machen uns doch nur Gedanken um dich. Wenn er dir jemals mal was tun will, dann sag es uns oder geh zu Dumbledore."

„Das versprech ich euch, aber ich will diese Diskussion wirklich nicht nochmal führen. Ich werde bestimmt noch öfter lang in diesem Labor sein. Es ist wichtig und es ist interessant und deshalb ist es das auch wert, dauernd Snape zu sehen, ok?"

Ron's Gesichtfarbe war noch nicht wieder normal, doch auch er vertraute Hermine und nickte nun.

Snape hatte, von den dreien unbemerkt, nur ein paar Meter entfernt gestanden. Er hatte alles gehört und ließ den Rest des Tages seine schlechte Laune an den Erst- und Zweitklässlern aus.

Die Entspannungsübungen an diesem Nachmittag waren gar nicht entspannend. Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl Snape würde sie am liebsten ermorden wollen, obwohl sie sich keiner Schuld bewußt war.

Wie am Vortag stürmte Snape am Ende der Stunde aus dem Raum und wie am Vortag lief Hermine ihm hinterher. Diesmal hörte er jedoch ihre Schritte und blieb stehen. Ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen sagte er „Was wollen Sie, Ms Granger?"

„Mit Ihnen am Gegenmittel arbeiten. Ich dachte darüber wären wir uns gestern einig gewesen."

„Da müssen Sie etwas falsch verstanden haben. ICH werde nach einem Gegenmittel forschen und SIE werden mich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Nicht, dass Sie meine Anwesenheit zu lange ertragen müssen." Er ging weiter und fügte hinzu „Ach und beherrschen Sie diesmal Ihre Wut. Bei mir werden Sie die heutige Nacht garantiert nicht verbringen."

Snape hatte die Tür des Labors erreicht und schloss sie hinter sich ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Er kämpfte mit sich, doch diesmal konnte er die Verwandlung aufhalten, bevor sie ihn ganz ergriff. Minervas Entspannungsübungen hatten zumindest etwas Gutes.

Hermine stand indessen hilflos auf dem Flur vor dem Kerker und hatte keine Ahnung was gerade geschehen war. Sie war nicht wütend. Sie war verwundert und sie war schockiert, wie sich sein Verhalten innerhalb von 12 Stunden ändern konnte.

Erst auf dem Rückweg zum Turm fiel ihr ein, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte._ ... Anwesenheit ertragen ... _Er mußte das Gespräch am Morgen mit Harry und Ron gehört haben. Aber wenn ihn diese Äußerungen verletzten, hieß das dann nicht, dass er sie mochte und dass alles nur Show gewesen war? Der Gedanke raubte ihr den Atem.

TBC

* * *

So, das war's wieder für heute. Bitte reviewt, damit ich weiß, dass ich weiterschreiben soll.

LG,

iome


	18. Chapter 18

Menschenskind, so viele Reviews! Das ist ja sensationell. Danke danke danke ….DANKE!

**Jule**: Ja, es geht voran, aber leider nicht so, wie wir es uns wünschen würden. Die beiden haben leider ihren eigenen Dickschädel.

**Lilith, Minnie, Kissymouse, Monique**: Ok, ich gebe mich euch geschlagen. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

**Seraphime**: Och, irgendwann werden Ron und Harry es bestimmt rauskriegen, aber dafür muss zwischen den beiden erstmal wieder was laufen, sonst lohnt sich ja der Aufstand nicht, gelle!

**Mahalove**: In diesem Kapitel müssen beide mal wieder schauspielern und das dumme ist, dass beide ahnen, dass der andere weiter schauspielert. Das mit dem Schienenbein heb ich mir immer noch für einen passenden Moment auf. Ich denke, darauf komme ich in einem späteren Kapitel zurück.

**Jlp**: Ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein. Mein Freund sagt auch immer, ich wäre ein kleiner Sadist, besonders wenn er vorm Geburtstag nicht erfährt, was er geschenkt bekommt. Aber da hab ich kein Mitleid für beide, also auch für Sevi nicht. Schließlich gibt's dann am Ende ja immer was Schönes.

**Gipsy**: Verwirrt? Womit hab ich Dich verwirrt? Egal, so lange Du meine Geschichte toll findest ….

**HexeLea**: Hermine und Sev schauspielern zur Zeit noch ein bisschen zu sehr, als dass sie sich wirklich durchschauen, aber das wird auch mal besser. Und Harry und Ron, na ja, die sind auch keine Volldeppen, und werden es rausfinden, aber erst, wenn es was rauszufinden gibt.

**

* * *

18. Kapitel**

Wieder mal wurde das für Hermine eine schlaflose Nacht, doch nachdem Parvati das letzte Mal so skeptisch reagiert hatte, wollte Hermine lieber keine beruhigende nächtliche Wanderung durchs Schloss machen. So wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie beschloss, dass sie erst einen Plan haben müsste, bevor sie einschlafen könnte.

Sie wog stundenlang die Möglichkeiten und ihre Konsequenzen gegeneinander ab und wollte schon fast aufgeben, da ihr keine Idee wirklich gefiel. Doch dann erwuchs aus einem zynischen kleinen Gedanken ihres übernächtigten Hirns ein Plan. Zehn Minuten später war Hermine tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und es fiel nicht weiter auf, dass sie erst spät aus den Federn kroch. Sie verbrachte den Vormittag mit Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen, Verwandlungen und Kräuterkunde, damit einige Dinge in der Bibliothek nachzuschlagen und damit ein wenig am Smalltalk ihrer Mitschüler teilzuhaben.

Nachmittags ging sie dann mit einem flauen Gefühl zu Professor McGonagall. Die Entspannungsübungen machten leichte Fortschritte und obwohl Snape abweisend war, konnte Hermine jetzt schon viel besser ihre Gefühle ausschalten, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Ihre Technik war lange noch nicht perfekt, aber es wurde besser. McGonagall entließ sie nach anderthalb Stunden.

Diesmal ging sie Snape nicht nach. In der ganzen Zeit hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, doch vor, nach und teilweise sogar während der Übungen konnte man die Luft zwischen ihnen vor Anspannung flirren sehen.

Hermine lief schnurstracks in den Schlafsaal und zog sich ihre Robe über. Ihre Erfahrung sagte ihr, dass es kalt sein würde, da wo sie jetzt hinginge. Sie steckte noch etwas ein und lief durch die Schule, um ihren in der Nacht beschlossenen Plan umzusetzen.

Wie vor zwei Tagen stand sie vorm Labor und klopfte an. Diesmal schien er nicht mit ihr zu rechnen und öffnete fast sofort.

„Sie schon wieder! Was wollen Sie?" knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, doch Hermine hatte seinen erstaunten Blick, als er die Tür öffnete, nicht übersehen.

„Bitte Professor Snape, lassen Sie mich rein. Ich denke wir müssen miteinander reden. Und bitte werden Sie nicht wütend. Eine weitere Verwandlung wird uns nicht helfen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich wütend werde? Mich langweilt nur, dass Sie sich nicht entscheiden können, was Sie nun wollen."

„Ich? Wieso ich? Schließlich wollte ich die ganze Zeit mitarbeiten, aber Sie lassen mich ja nicht." Am Schluss des Satzes war sie ganz leise geworden, denn ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall mit ihm streiten durfte. „Bitte Professor, es ist wichtig. Für uns beide."

„Das kann ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen, aber wenn Sie meinen." Er lächelte dabei süffisant, aber er öffnete die Tür so weit, dass sie sich an ihm vorbei schieben konnte.

Als er die Tür geschlossen und sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte, waren seine Lippen verkniffen und seine Arme verschränkt.

„Legen Sie los Ms Granger. Immer raus damit. Was gibt es Ihrer werten Meinung nach so Wichtiges, dass ich meine rare Freizeit dafür opfern muss Ihnen zuzuhören."

Die Dampfwolke seines Atems war in der kalten Luft des Labors deutlich zu sehen.

„Professor, wäre es möglich an einem wärmeren Ort zu sprechen? Hier ist es ja zum erfrieren kalt."

„Wenn Sie einen wärmeren Ort bevorzugen, dann gehen Sie gefälligst in Ihren Turm zurück und nerven Sie mich nicht weiter." Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und wollte sie einfach stehen lassen. Doch das kannte Hermine schon von ihm. Sie setzte in letzter Sekunde ihren Fuß in die Tür.

„Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig!"

„Sie bringen mich zur Weisglut Ms Granger, aber kommen Sie rein! Ruinieren Sie ruhig meinen Tag! Ich freue mich immer, wenn Schüler mich in meinen Privaträumen besuchen!" Nie zuvor hatte seine Stimme so eisig geklungen.

Hermine überhörte die bissige Bemerkung und setzte sich unaufgefordert in den Sesseln, der ihr am nächsten stand.

„Versprechen Sie mir, sich nicht aufzuregen, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, was so wichtig ist."

„Natürlich, ich geben meinen Schülern immer solche Versprechen, bevor sie mir irgendwelche Missetaten gestehen." Sein Mund war mittlerweile nicht mehr als ein dünner Strich. Er konnte nicht länger mit der Situation umgehen. Sie musste schnellstens verschwinden. Sofort!

„Ich bin nicht als Schülerin bei Ihnen und ich will auch keine Missetat gestehen, aber ich gebe zu, ich möchte ungern in einigen Minuten wieder vor Ihrem Alterego fliehen."

Snape atmete tief durch. Sie hatte recht. Es fiel ihm schwer es zuzugeben, doch es war so. Wenn er sich weiter aufregte, würde er die Verwandlung nicht aufhalten können. Er wendete eine von Minervas Entspannungsübungen an und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Legen Sie los, Ms Granger. Ich werde sehen, ob ich mich noch in der Gewalt habe, wenn Sie mir gesagt haben, weshalb Sie hier sind."

„Eigentlich möchte ich mich für das Gespräch mit Harry und Ron entschuldigen, was Sie gestern gehört haben. Ich konnte doch aber den beiden nicht sagen, dass wir …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst. So konnte sie das Gespräch nicht anfangen. „Ich wollte sagen, dass die beiden nicht gerade gut über Sie denken und wenn sie glauben würden, dass ich die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen mag, würden sie mich in St. Mungos einliefern und zu Dumbledore rennen, mit der Behauptung, Sie hätten mir irgend einen Trank verabreicht."

„Und was wollen Sie mir noch sagen?" Snape war positiv überrascht. Sie mochte also die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. Doch woher wollte sie das eigentlich wissen. Das einzige Mal, dass sie zusammen gearbeitet hatten, war während dieser verhängnisvollen Stunde Nachsitzen gewesen. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Hermine sah ihm an, dass er langsam begriff.

„Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zurückgeben." Sie zog die Keksdose aus ihrer Robe, öffnete sie, damit er gleich sehen konnte, dass sie keinen Keks gegessen hatte und reichte sie ihm.

Er erstarrte. Sein Mund stand halb offen und er war das erste Mal seit langem wirklich und wahrhaftig sprachlos.  
Hermine setzte sich indes wieder und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Nach einer halben Minute fing er an zu stottern.

„Sie … Sie wissen … es noch?" Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie wollte, dass er die Tragweite dieser Tatsache begriff. Und tatsächlich fuhr er nach ein paar Sekunden fort. „Wieso haben Sie sie nicht gegessen? …. Sie haben es versprochen. … Warum?"

„Weil ich es nicht vergessen wollte. Und ja, ich weiß alles noch und ich habe dieses Gespräch mit Ron und Harry gestern in dem vollen Bewusstsein geführt, dass wir schon miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich will nicht, dass Ihnen die beiden den Kopf abreißen. Glauben Sie mir, die Zwei sind dazu fähig, wenn es um Sie und mich geht."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht … "

„Was verstehen Sie nicht?" Hermine musste mit sich kämpfen, um weiter sprechen zu können, doch sie zog immer durch, was sie sich vornahm. „Warum ich es Ihnen sage?" Sie machte eine Pause und er nickte.

„Weil ich mittlerweile weiß, dass Sie das, was Sie zu mir gesagt haben nicht ernst gemeint haben. Ich habe gesehen, wie verletzt Sie gestern waren und da ist es mir klar geworden. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie dieses Schmierentheater aufgeführt haben, aber ich wollte nicht mehr weiter schauspielern müssen." Was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, fiel ihr am schwersten.

„Ich habe auch verstanden, dass Sie es als Fehler ansehen. Und ich denke, Sie haben Recht. Ich bin Ihre Schülerin und sehr viel jünger als Sie und wahrscheinlich haben Sie, wie ich auch, noch mehr Gründe dafür gefunden, es als Fehler zu betrachten. Jedenfalls ist es für mich ok. Wir sollten uns wie erwachsene Menschen benehmen. Wir hatten Sex ohne Gefühle, wir passen in keinster Weise zusammen und wir brauchen ein Gegenmittel, das wir gemeinsam sehr viel schneller entwickeln können. Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, weil ich mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten möchte, ohne wegen irgendwelcher versteckten Aggressionen dauernd bibbern zu müssen, dass wir uns in Panther verwandeln."

Langsam, sehr sehr langsam schaltete Snapes Gehirn sich wieder ein. Er stand auf und war nah daran ihr ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen. Ihr alles zu sagen. Wie sehr er sie begehrte und wie sehr er alles bedauerte, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte und wie stark seine Gefühle waren, doch im letzten Moment hielt er sich davon ab.

So wie sie es vorschlug war es gut. Es war der einzige Weg miteinander umzugehen. Derzeit und für alle Zeiten. Er ging auf sie zu und fand seine Sprache wieder.

Es war von sich selbst überrascht, dass in seiner Stimme so gut wie kein Gefühl mitschwang, als er sagt „Ich bin froh, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben. Ich bin Ihrer Meinung, Ms Granger. Wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen und wir sollten in der Lage sein, mit einander auch so umzugehen. Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, dass ich Sie täuschen könnte. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn ich Ihnen einfach ins Gesicht gesagt hätte, dass ich es für einen Fehler halte und beenden will." Er drehte sich weg und atmete tief durch, dankbar, dass Minerva ihm einige Atemtechniken erklärt hatte, die den Körper beruhigten.

„Ja, das wäre es gewesen. Doch Sie sollten wissen, dass ich nicht nachtragend bin. Ich habe es im Übrigen auch niemandem gesagt und werde es auch jetzt niemandem erzählen. Auch Dumbledore nicht. Sie brauchen also keine Angst um ihren Job zu haben."

„_Sehr nett Hermine, sehr nett Als ob er es nicht wüsste." _schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Laut sagt er jedoch „Ich hätte von Ihnen auch kaum erwartet, dass Sie mit so etwas hausieren gehen."

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns endlich mit der Arbeit beginnen."

TBC

* * *

So, fertig! – Ok ok, nur für heute. Wie immer: Bitte reviewt doch, dann macht das Weiterschreiben viel mehr Spaß.

LG,

iome

P.S.: Hallo ihr vielen lieben Schwarzleser (ja, ich weiß, dass es euch gibt, meine Statistik lügt nicht), wie wär's mit einem klitzekleinen Reviewchen?


	19. Chapter 19

**Danke** ihr vielen lieben Reviewer! Ich schmeiß (auf Empfehlung von Lilith) ne Runde Butterbier und auch gleich eine Runde Kekse. Die sind ohne Vergessenstrank – versprochen!

**Lily**: Wenn Du Sevi schüttelst und wütend machst, lebst Du gefährlich. Denk' an den Panther, der in ihm lauert.

**Jule**: Einfach kann doch jeder. Wenn es da keine Verwicklungen gäbe, hätt' ich ja keine Geschichte.

**Knuddelgirl**: Juchhu! Ein Schwarzleser hat sich geoutet! Schön, dass Du mitliest.

**Minnie**: Das glaubt Mine keiner, außer vielleicht Snape zur Zeit. Mal schauen, wie lange noch...

**Monique**: Ich weiß, ich auch nicht, aber Hermine hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Da kann ich nichts machen.

**Sassy**: Das werden noch mehr Teile, aber die brauchen noch etwas. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.

**Gipsy**: Laß doch Mine auch mal Schwachsinn reden. Das scheint ja bei Sev momentan auch normal zu sein und Rache ist süß.

**Seraphime**: Ja, dieses Bild habe ich beim Schreiben auch vor Augen gehabt. kicher

**HexeLea**: Mal schauen, wie lang die Entspannung zwischen den beiden anhält.

**Jlp**: Ach ja, ich geb es ja zu: In mir steckt ein kleiner Sadist. Der kommt auch spätestens im nächsten Kapitel wieder zum Vorschein. evilgrins

**Chromoxid**: Wir scheinen die selbe Erfahrung gemacht zu haben. Obwohl, es gibt ja ein paar wenige Ausnahmen bei den männlichen Wesen. Schaun mer mal, ob Sev da in meiner Geschichte auch dazu gehört.

* * *

**19. Kapitel**

An diesem Nachmittag stellte Snape Hermine alle vorhandenen Notizen über den ursprünglichen Animagus-Trank und das Gegenmittel zur Verfügung. Er nahm seine Unterlagen zur Hand und ließ sie durch einen Zauber auf einen Stapel leeren Papiers übertragen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten standen Hermine alle Ergebnisse zur Verfügung, die er auch hatte.

„Danke Professor. Ich denke, ich werde mir das alles erst einmal in Ruhe durchlesen." Hermine wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Nein, bleiben Sie hier. Niemandem außer Ihnen dürfen diese Unterlagen zugänglich sein. Sie wissen ja wohl, dass Animagi sich beim Ministerium anmelden müssen. Wenn öffentlich wird, dass wir unerlaubt an einem Trank gearbeitet haben, der Animagi schafft – ob nun absichtlich oder nicht - dann bringt man uns alle zusammen nach Askaban."

„Ich verstehe. Aber wo soll ich das lesen, ohne Sie zu stören?" Hermine hatte dazu in die Bibliothek gehen wollen, doch dass stand nun wohl nicht mehr zur Diskussion.

„Sie werden mich schon nicht stören, wenn Sie nur lesen und sich vielleicht ein paar Notizen machen. So lange Sie meine Anwesenheit nicht stört, können Sie hier bleiben."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte Professor, machen Sie nicht dauernd Anspielungen. Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns gelassen."

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Ms Granger. Ich meine das völlig ernst. Manche Menschen können sich nicht auf so etwas konzentrieren, wenn sie nicht allein sind."

„Oh! Ach so. Nun zu denen gehöre ich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich denke, es ist ganz gut, wenn ich Sie gleich fragen kann, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe."

„Ich werde nicht immer hier sein, wenn Sie lesen. Das Passwort für diesen Raum ist ‚Alraunensaft'. Sie können ab sofort hier ein und aus gehen, wie es Ihnen am besten passt. Natürlich nur bis zur Sperrstunde. Ihre Fragen sollten Sie sammeln, bis Sie alles gelesen haben." Snape vergrub sich nun in seine eigenen Unterlagen, verließ aber nach wenigen Minuten den Raum.

Hermine arbeitete sich unterdessen durch die ersten paar Seiten der Notizen. Es war viel komplizierter, als sie angenommen hatte und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Als sie die ersten 30 Seiten durchgearbeitet hatte schaute sie auf die Uhr über dem Labortisch. Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht. Sie sollte längst im Bett liegen. Sie hatte weder gemerkt, dass es Zeit fürs Abendbrot geworden war, noch, dass es sich draußen verdunkelt hatte, noch, wie die Zeit verstrichen war.

Zum Glück war morgen erst Sonntag und sie konnte so etwas länger schlafen. Sehr leise schlich sich Hermine durch die Schule. Trickstufen und falsche Treppenabzweigungen machten es ihr in der Dunkelheit nicht einfacher, doch sie war mit Harry und Ron oft genug durch die Schule geschlichen und so fand sie sich zurecht. Nach einer Viertelstunde gelangte sie zum Gryffindorturm. Dem Portrait rief sie schnell das Passwort entgegen, bevor die Fette Dame ihr eine Standpauke halten konnte.

Der Raum war noch nicht leer, doch Ron und Harry schienen schon im Bett zu sein, denn nur Ginny saß noch in einem Sesseln mit der Nase in einem Buch.

Ginny schaute kurz auf und gähnte dann herzhaft.

„Wo kommst Du denn jetzt erst her?"

„Haben dir Ron und Harry nicht erzählt, dass ich an einem Sonderprokjekt mitarbeiten darf?"

Ginny nickte. „Doch, doch, aber Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Du bis jetzt geschuftet hast."

„Oh doch. Und ich habe gerade mal 30 Seiten Unterlagen durchgearbeitet, in etwa 6 Stunden. Wenn ich richtig schätze, hab ich noch etwa 470 Seiten vor mir, bevor ich überhaupt etwas praktisches machen kann."

„Du meine Güte, da hast Du Dir ja was vorgenommen. Da kriegen wir Dich ja in Zukunft gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht, besonders, weil Du ja auch in Verwandlungen noch Sonderunterricht kriegst."

„Ja, kann schon passieren, aber mir liegt sehr viel an beidem."

Ginny stand jetzt aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging mit Hermine Richtung Schlafsaal. „Und mit wem soll ich in Zukunft quatschen? Mit Parvati oder Lavender?" Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ach Ginny, ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt und ich werd auch nicht jeden Tag bis in die Puppen arbeiten. Das ist nur jetzt am Anfang so, bis ich auf dem Laufenden bin. Danach hab ich dann bestimmt wieder mehr Zeit."

„Ok, aber wenn Du mich mit diesen zwei Tratschbasen auf Dauer allein läßt, werde ich mich fürchterlich rächen."

Hermine lachte und öffente dann leise die Tür. Die beiden angesprochenen Tratschbasen schliefen schon und Ginny und sie schlichen sehr leise in den Saal.

„Gute Nacht, Mine."

„'Nacht Ginny, Träum was Schönes."

Der nächste Morgen brach für Hermine viel zu schnell an. Ihre Augen wollten sich nicht öffnen. Hätte die viel zu muntere Ginny ihr nicht die Decke weggezogen, wäre sie vor dem Mittag garantiert nicht aufgestanden.

So aber quälte sie sich aus dem Bett. Erst nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche war sie wieder ein Mensch.

Sie nahm sich vor, an diesem Tag die Mahlzeiten nicht zu verpaßten und noch vor der Sperrstunde wieder im Turm zu sein.

Das mit den Vorsätzen war so eine Sache. Die Notizen waren zwar wahnsinnig schwer zu verstehen, doch als Hermine sich erst einmal eingelesen hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatte das Labor kurz nach 10 Uhr betreten, schnell ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht und dann begonnen zu lesen. Sie nahm gerade mal wahr, dass Snape nach dem Mittagessen einige Zutaten mischte, neue Notizen machte und ihr die Kopien reichte, doch zwischen den beiden fiel nicht ein Wort. Diesmal hatte das nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun, sondern nur mit vollkommender Konzentration.

Snape ging nach ein paar Stunden wieder und zu diesem Zeitpunkt schaute Hermine das erste Mal wieder auf die Uhr. Es war 16 Uhr und sie hatte das Mittagessen versäumt. Ach, das war egal. Sie las weiter, machte sich eigene Notizen und schrieb sich die Fragen auf, die sie Snape und McGonagall dazu stellen wollte.

Erst als ihr die Augen ein paar Mal zufielen, entschied sie sich in den Turm zu gehen.  
Diesmal war es schon fast ein Uhr, als sie ihre Unterlagen weglegte.

Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, da betrat Snape den Raum von seinem Privatvereich aus. Er schien erschrocken zu sein, sie noch hier anzutreffen.

„Ms Granger, was um alles in der Welt tun Sie um diese Zeit noch hier. Sie sollten längst schlafen. Morgen haben Sie Unterricht."

„Ich weiß Professor, aber ich habe einfach nicht auf die Uhr geschaut. Diese Forschungen sind sehr spannend. Besonders, wenn sie einen selbst betreffen."

„Da gebe ich Ihnen Recht, trotzdem sollten Sie es nicht übertreiben." Er schaute auf Ihre Unterlagen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie in den zwei Tagen bereits zur Hälfte durchgearbeitet, was Professor McGonagall und ich in einem halben Jahr erforscht haben. Das ist zwar durchaus bewundernswert, aber nicht Sinn der Sache. Ab morgen werden Sie höchstens zwei Stunde pro Tag hier arbeiten."

„Aber Professor ..."

„Nichts da „Aber Professor". Ich fürchte, wenn ich Ihnen kein Zeitlimit setze, werden Sie den Verwandlungsunterricht nicht mehr besuchen und Ihre Hausaufgaben nicht mehr schaffen. Wenn Sie alles durchgearbeitet haben, werden wir neu über die Zeitspanne verhandeln."

„Ok, dann werde ich jetzt besser gehen."

„Ja, aber nicht allein. Wenn Filch Sie erwischt, wird er Sie eh' wieder zu mir schleppen. Ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Turm."

„Danke Professor."

Sie gingen wortlos nebeneinander her, bis Hermine einfiel, dass sie die Zeit nutzen könnte, um nach einigen Unklarheiten in den Notizen zu fragen.

So setzte sie an „Professor, wegen der Zugabe der Katzenhaare beim Sieden: Hätte man das nicht besser ..."

Doch in diesem Moment unterbrach er sie durch einen sehr eindringlichen Blick.

„Ms Granger, habe ich Ihnen nicht bereits klar gemacht, dass wir außerhalb des Labors und des Verwandlugnsklassenraumes nicht über den Trank sprechen können?"

„Ja, Verzeihung. Aber wann kann ich Ihnen die Fragen stellen?"

„Arbeiten Sie alles durch. Das wird sicher noch einige Tage dauern und dann geben Sie mir einfach bescheid."

„Danke und eine Gute Nacht, Professor." Sie waren mittlerweile vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Ms Granger."

„Danke für Ihre Begleitung Professor. Gute Nacht. Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt wirklich in mein Bett gehen."

Snape schaute ihr hinterher als sie durch das Portaitloch kletterte. Leise seufzte er auf und flüsterte „Wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest Du auch in meinem Bett schlafen."

Die Fette Dame blickte ihn pickiert an. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Labor. Bis zum Sonnenaufgang arbeitete er am Gegenmittel, kopierte gleich wieder alle Notizen für Hermine und schlief dann zwei Stunden, um den Unterricht überstehen zu können.

TBC

* * *

Wenn ihr mir ein Review da laßt, gibt es beim nächsten Mal eine schöne Szene mit den beiden. Mehr verrate ich noch nicht.

LG,

iome


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, habt ihr schonmal gemerkt, dass bei meiner Story immerzu alle viel zu wenig schlafen? Vielleicht ist die Übermüdung auch eine Erklärung für so manches merkwürdiges Verhalten ... Nur so eine Idee.

**Minnie**: Ron, Harry und Ginny halten vorerst noch still, aber ewig geht das nicht. Mit dem Kaffe das stimmt. – Beim nächsten Mal wird alles besser.

**Seraphime**: Ach ja, unser Minchen ist halt ein fleißiges Bienchen (und ich eine große Dichterin ...) Ja, Du hast recht. Das Essen in Hogwarts soll ja sehr gut sein. Irgendwann darf Hermine auch wieder mal was davon zu sich nehmen grins

**Lilith**: Du bist ja mutig. Ach na ja, ich hab ja auch Erfahrungen mit großen schwarzen (bösen) Katzen. So gesehen käm' das auf einen Versuch an..

**Jule**: Tausche Happy End bei meiner Geschichte gegen Happy End bei Deiner Geschichte frechgrins . Ne, mal ernsthaft, das dauert noch ein klein wenig.

**Monique**: 10 Reviews – Wo sind die denn? Ach, na gut, ich bin ja nicht so, hier ist trotzdem das neue Kapitel.

**Suffer**: Dankeschön!

**Gipsy**: Wer weiß. Klatsch und Tratsch hin oder her, aber vielleicht vergißt sie es ja auch. Ok, ist unwahrscheinlich. Mal schauen, wie sich das entwickelt.

**Skoyer**: Ich hab schon wieder einen Schwarzleser bekehrt sichvorFreudeimKreisdreh . Schön, dass Dir mein Stil gefällt.

**Jlp**: Nö, hab ich nie gesagt. Nur, dass ich ein kleiner Sadist bin und das diesmal auch wirklich nur ein ganz kleines bisschen (bis auf diesen fiesen Cliffhanger), aber ansonsten sollte Dir dieses Kapitelchen gefallen, denke ich.

**

* * *

20. Kapitel**

Nach der letzten Stunde am Montag blieb Hermine im Zaubertränke-Raum. Harry und Ron hatte sie gesagt, dass sie etwas wegen dem Projekt fragen müßte. Die beiden schienen sich vorerst damit abgefunden zu haben, dass sie sehr viel Zeit in ihre Sonderprojekte steckte.

In Wirklichkeit wartete sie darauf, dass sie gemeinsam zum Verwandlungsunterricht gingen.

Snape hob erst fragend eine Augenbraue, als er sie da stehen sah, doch dann begriff er.

„Wollen wir?" fragte er Hermine.

„Ja, Professor, ich denke Professor McGonagall wird schon auf uns warten.

Der Unterricht machte nach ihrer Aussprache große Fortschritte. Die Entspannungsübungen fielen beiden jetzt leichter und McGonagall wurde täglich zufriedener mit ihnen.

Weder Snape noch Hermine hatte sich unfreiwillig verwandelt, als die Woche sich ihrem Ende näherte.

Nach dem letzten Unterricht gingen Hermine und Snape gemeinsam ins Labor. Als Snape die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fragte er Hermine „Ms Granger, wie weit sind Sie mit den Unterlagen?"

„Bis auf Ihre aktuellen Ergebnisse von heute Nacht habe ich alles gelesen."

„Erstaunlich schnell. Nun, dann haben Sie jetzt sicherlich einige Fragen."

„Ja, eine Menge sogar."

„Dann stellen Sie sie mir. Ich habe jetzt Zeit."

Und Hermine stellte ihre Fragen. Bis tief in die Nacht diskutierten sie verschiedene Theorien, die Hermine während des Lesens der Notizen aufgestellt hatte. Einige hatte sie bereits mit Informationen aus der Bibliothek untermauert.

Snape war erstaunt, wie gut sie alles verstand und wie viele Ideen sie in der kurzen Zeit entwickelt, ja sogar ausgearbeitet hatte. Er selbst war in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen die Sache von einem unvoreingenommenen Standpunkt aus zu betrachten und so waren ihm langsam die Einfälle ausgegangen, wie er noch an die Sache herangehen könnte. Mit Hermine an seiner Seite schöpfte er neue Hoffnung, dass sie einen Gegentrank finden würden.

Als alle Fragen beantwortet und alle Ideen andiskutiert waren, schlug die Uhr im Labor 2.30 Uhr.

Hermine fuhr zusammen. „Oh mein Gott, ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie spät es ist."

„Ich ebenfalls nicht. Um diese Zeit können Sie nicht mehr im Schloss herumschleichen."

„Und was soll ich sonst machen? Hier auf dem Tisch schlafen? Ich werde leise sein, wenn ich zum Turm gehen." Hermine griff nach der Türklinke.

„Nein, sollen sie nicht. Und Mrs. Norris wird Sie auch bemerken, wenn Sie noch so leise schleichen. Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass wir letzte Woche nicht von ihr bemerkt wurden, als ich Sie zum Turm gebracht habe. Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Ich trete Ihnen für heute Nacht mein Bett ab und werde auf der Couch schlafen."

Hermine war mehr als erstaunt, reagierte aber instinktiv „Wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist. Ich bin nicht wild darauf im Dunkeln durch das kalte Schloss zu schleichen."

„Kommen Sie mit." Snape öffnete die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Ich würde auch auf der Couch schlafen. Wegen mir müssen Sie nicht auf Ihr Bett verzichten."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sie sind mein Gast und ich werde die Couch nehmen. Bitte warten Sie hier. Ich werde mir nur schnell eine Decke holen."

Er verschwand durch die Schiebtür in den Nebenraum. Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte er wieder auf, im rechten Arm eine Decke und ein Kissen und in der anderen einen schwarzen seidenen Schlafanzug.

„Ich habe Ihnen auch einen hingelegt." Dabei deutete er auf die Sachen in seiner Hand. „Ich weiß nicht ob er Ihnen paßt, aber für diese Nacht sollte es gehen."

„Danke Professor und gute Nacht." Hermine gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Snape ging in sein Bad und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Gerade als er unter der Dusche hervortrat und sich ein Badetuch um die Hüften wickelte, betrat Hermine nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet, durch die andere Tür den Raum. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatten beide das Gefühl über den anderen herfallen zu müssen. Doch dann siegte die Vernunft.

Hermine stotterte „Verzeihung, ich wußte nicht..." und verließ schnell das Badezimmer.

Snape, der nun mit einem kleinen Problem zu kämpfen hatte, versuchte seiner Erregung Herr zu werden. Er wußte, dass er sie nicht ausleben durfte und so dachte er verzweifelt an eine nackte Umbrigde und wie von Zauberhand löste sich sein Problem in Luft auf.

Er zog sich an und klopfte an die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. „Das Bad ist jetzt frei, Mrs. Ganger."

Dann legte er sich auf die Couch und versuchte Schlaf zu finden und nicht daran zu denken, dass seine Schülerin gerade im Nebenzimmer nackt unter der Dusche stand. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen.

Hermine schlich sich ins Bad, nahm die schnellste Dusche ihres Lebens und schlüpfte in den Schlafanzug. Er war ihr natürlich zu groß und so schlug sie sie Ärmel und Beine mehrmals um und kroch ins Bett. Sie kannte dieses Bett von ihren gemeinsamen Nächten. Es fühlte sich vertraut an und die Decke verströmte einen angenehmen Geruch nach ihm. Ein wenig Moschus und einen Hauch Minze meinte Hermine wahrzunehmen.

So sehr sie den Sex mit ihm auch in den letzten Tagen aus ihrem Gehirn verbannt hatte, so sehr drängten jetzt die Erinnerungen daran nach oben.

Sie zog die Decke eng um sich und weil sie sich darin so geborgen fühlte schlief sie sofort ein.

Wenig später schlich Snape leise durch den Raum. Er mußte sie einfach ansehen. Vorher würde er nicht einschlafen können.

Sie lag auf der linken Seite mit dem Gesicht zu dem kleinen Fenster über ihr.

Als er auf sie zu ging erwachte sie. „Professor? Was ist los?" Sie stürtze sich auf die Ellbogen und blickte ihn im Dunkeln verschlafen an.

Panik machte sich in Snape breit. Sein Gehirn suchte nach einer logischen Erklärung ... und fand eine. „Ich wollte mir nur eine zusätzliche Decke holen. Im Wohnzimmer ist es sehr kalt. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, schlafen Sie weiter, Ms Granger."

Er öffnete die Schranktür neben sich und zog eine Decke heraus.

„Das ist doch albern. Ich liege hier im warmen Bett und Sie frieren da draußen auf der Couch."

„Das geht schon, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken."

„Nein, das geht nicht." Sie rutschte in seinem großen Bett weiter nach links und deutete auf die andere Seite. „Legen Sie sich hin Professor. Es ist schließlich Ihr Bett."

Snape stand unschlüssig da.

„Es ist Februar und sie stehen barfuß auf Steinfußboden. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass das gesund ist. Nun kommen Sie schon, wenn sie nicht erfrieren wollen. Oder haben Sie etwa Angst vor mir?" Beim letzten Satz lächelte sie ihn an.

„Macht es Ihnen auch wirklich nichts aus?" Er klang fast etwas ängstlich.

„Nein, tut es nicht und wenn Sie dann endlich hinlegen würden, könnten wir beide auch mal schlafen." Hermine mummelte sich wieder in die Decke ein.

Snape legte sich ganz nach rechts und deckte sich zu. „Gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Guten Nacht."

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen als erstes auf. Er blieb mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und genoss noch immer den Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Hermine lag in seinen Armen. – Moment mal. Das… das fühlte sich etwas zu realistisch an. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah einer Menge rotbrauner Locken vor sich. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie zu lang gearbeitet hatten und dann sah er sie wieder in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm stehen.

Jetzt lag sie in seinen Armen, eng an ihn geschmiegt und er konnte durch die Hand auf ihrem Bauch ihr gleichmäßiges Atemen fühlen.

Er genoss es sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Ihren wunderbaren Geruch atmete er tief ein. Dann beschloss er einfach so liegen zu bleiben, bis sie erwachte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Hermine sich regte. Sie kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn und erst als sie sich streckte, begriff sie, dass das nicht die Bettdecke war, die so eng an ihr lag. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah ihm in die Augen.

TBC

* * *

Hach, ich bin soooo gemein. Ein ganz fieser Cliffhanger, nicht wahr? Wie werden die beiden damit wohl umgehen? Ein kleines Review konnte meiner Muse helfen, es mir verraten…

LG,

iome


	21. Chapter 21

**Danke euch allen ihr lieben Reviewer! Und ihr Schwarzleser: Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel an den Guten!**

**Minnie**: Ach, wenn das alles so leicht wäre. Aber wir versuchen es mal.

**Pandoradoggis**: Danke für Dein liebes Lob!

**Jule**: Ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten, aber Deine Figuren befinden sich irgendwie alle in Lebensgefahr. Ich hoffe Du bist da etwas diplomatisch und lässt mir noch etwas Zeit, um es zu ändern.

**Sassy**: Vielleicht kommen die beiden ja noch dahinter, dass wir viel besser wissen, was gut für sie ist. Ich hab übrigens noch keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel es geben wird. Sicher noch ein paar. Ich hab nur einen groben Plan im Kopf, wo ich mit den Firguren hin will und was in etwa passieren wird und dann schreibe ich einfach immer los.

**Seraphime**: Ich hab halt mal versucht Dir den Rang abzulaufen, was die fiesesten Cliffhanger angeht. Hat in diesem Fall doch irgendwie geklappt. Aber ich bin ja nicht immer so gemein zu euch. P.S.: Danke für mein hundertstes Review!

**Lilith**: ´tschuldigung für die Beule! War keine Absicht!

**Suffer**: Meine Story macht süchtig? Uh oh, dann muß ich aufpassen, dass sie nicht verboten wird.

**Monique** und **Luna**: Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl!

**Gipsy**: Keine Beschimpfungen, sonst gibt's keine neuen Kapitelchen mehr!

**Chromoid**: Sei Dir da mal nicht so sicher. Die zwei sind nicht wie andere und der Seelenstriptease lässt noch auf sich warten.

**Skoyer**: Hach, ich hab halt wieder meine sadistische Ader raus gelassen. Und wie man am folgenden Kapitelchen merkt, tue ich das gern und immer wieder!

**Jlp**: Du hast gar nicht so Unrecht gehabt. Das war nur das falsche Kapitel …

**

* * *

21. Kapitel**

"Guten Morgen, Professor. Gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Tag träfe es eher, Ms Granger. Es ist zwei Uhr Nachmittags und ja, ich habe durchaus gut geschlafen. Hätten Sie jetzt bitte die Güte meinen linken Arm freizugeben?"

Severus hatte die besten Absichten. Er erinnerte sich immer wieder selbst an sein Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber.

„Hmm, vielleicht. Wenn Sie kurz Ihre Umklammerung lösen." Jetzt grinste sie ihn ganz offen an und drückte sich so eng an ihn, dass es seine ganze Stärke brauchte, nicht augenblicklich über sie herzufallen. _‚Beherrschung, Severus. Beherrsch dich einfach, sie will dich sowieso nicht.'_

Doch sie blickte ihm so intensiv in die Augen, dass er sagte „Ich denke nicht, Ms Granger." Er lächelte nicht, doch der verschmitzte Zug um die Augen verriet ihn. Im nächsten Moment küsste er sie sanft auf den Hals und schob jeden Gedanken an den Direktor beiseite.

„Ich sollte das nicht tun, ich weiß, aber ich kann nicht anders." Flüsterte er mehr sich selbst zu, als Hermine.

„Doch, du solltest, sogar ganz bestimmt." Hermine nahm eine seiner Hände von ihrem Bauch und küsste jede Stelle daran. Severus machte sich weiterhin an ihrem Hals zu schaffen und arbeitet sich küssend zum Ohr hoch, knabberte sanft am Ohrläppchen und verließ es anschließend in Richtung ihres Mundes.

Hermine ließ seine Hand los und drehte sich zu ihm. Für ein paar lange Sekunden schauten Sie sich einfach nur an, dann küssten sie sich. Ihre Zungen wanden sich wie Schlangen im Munde des anderen.

Doch dann brach plötzlich Severus den Kuss ab und drehte sich von ihr weg.

So sehr er es auch wollte, so sehr er Hermine auch wollte, es ging nicht. Er durfte sein Versprechen nicht brechen. Nicht dieses!

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bad gehen. Bitte stehen Sie in der Zwischenzeit auf und gehen Sie in Ihren Turm zurück. Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Vorkommnis beide vergessen." Er wollte sich erheben, doch Hermine war zu ihm gekrochen, umklammerte ihn jetzt an der Taille und legte den Kopf an seinen Rücken.

„Nein, nicht! Bitte nicht noch mal. Das verkrafte ich nicht, Severus."

Er erhob sich und schob ihre Hände weg. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir sollten in Zukunft jegliche Privatangelegenheiten vermeiden." Er drehte sich nicht um, denn Hermine sollte nicht sehen, wie die Tränen an seinem Gesicht herunter liefen. Als er im Bad war verschloss er beide Türen und legte einen Stillezauber über den Raum.

Dann begann er zu schluchzen, wie ein kleines Kind. Erst als sich seine Beine schmerzhaft in Pforten verwandelten, begriff er, dass er sich nicht einmal diesen Luxus erlauben konnte. Er wischte die Tränen weg und beruhigte sich mit den frisch erlernten Atemtechniken soweit wie möglich. Als die Verwandlung rückgängig gemacht war ging er unter die Dusche. Die letzten Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser. Es dauerte lange, bis er das Bad wieder verließ.

* * *

Hermine kniete in seinem Bett und starrte ihm verzweifelt nach. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte sie geküsst. So zärtlich war er nicht einmal gewesen, als sie miteinander schliefen. Und dann stand er einfach auf und zeigte ihr im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die kalte Schulter.

Vielleicht war das sein Weg ihr zu sagen, wie egal ihm ihre Gefühle waren. Sie war wütend. So wütend, dass sie sich gegen die Badezimmertür warf und wütend klopfte.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, was sie von ihm hielt, was für ein Arsch er war, dass er sie so behandelte. Doch er machte nicht auf.

Nach einiger Zeit war sie so wütend, dass sie sich ihren Zauberstab griff und die Tür aufhexen wollte. Doch noch bevor sie „Alohomora" fertig aussprechen konnte raubte ihr der Schmerz der Verwandlung den Atem. Sie sank auf den Boden. Hätte sie nicht gewußt, wie sie sich selbst beruhigen konnte wäre es weiter gegangen, doch so verwandelten sich nur ihre Beine für einen kurzen Moment.

Als sie wieder so ruhig war, dass sie klar denken konnte, zog sie sich an der Tür nach oben und warf sich aufs Bett. Mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen war sie aus dem Schlafanzug und mit zwei weiteren hatte sie ihre eigenen Sachen wieder an.

Sie klaubte ihren Zauberstab vom Boden auf und humpelte zur Tür.

Als sie sie fast erreicht hatte, öffnete sich die Badtür. Sie lief schneller und drückte die Klinke nieder. Er wollte sie loshaben – aber gern doch!

„Warte."

Sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Bitte warte, Hermine."

„Nein, ich habe nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu besprechen, Professor." Sie zog die Tür auf und ging.

Snape ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte er mit Hermine im Arm hier gelegen und es unendlich genossen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schwor sich, dass es aufhören musste. Sofort!

Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und blieb einfach liegen, bis er eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

* * *

Hermine ging, so weit es die Schmerzen zuließen zügig durchs Schloss. Sie erreichte den Gryffindor-Turm und eilte an allen vorbei direkt in den Schlafsaal. Ginny stürmte ihr sofort hinterher.

„Hi Mine, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts, ich hab mich nur ein bisschen übernommen in letzter Zeit. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Hermine wollte jetzt nicht reden. Sie wollte nur allein sein und überlegen, wie das alles weiter gehen sollte.

„Ach komm, veralbern kann ich mich auch allein. Du hast eine Stinkwut und ich weiß nur noch nicht auf wen."

„Du willst es also wirklich wissen?"

Ginny nickte.

„Snape."

„Snape? Und was ist daran außergewöhnlich?"

Hermine hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge Übung bekommen, was das Lügen und Wahrheit verdrehen anging. „Er nimmt meine Forschungsergebnisse nicht ernst und lässt mich nicht mitarbeiten."

„Aber dann geh doch zu Dumbledore."

„Nein, dass kriege ich auch so in den Griff. Bitte laß mich einen Moment allein, Ginny. Ich muß mich erst abregen, bevor ich wieder in menschliche Gesellschaft kann, ok?"

„Wie du meinst, aber wenn du drüber reden willst …"

„Danke, vielleicht komm' ich drauf zurück."

Hermine war unendlich dankbar für Ginny's Verständnis und vergrub sich bis zum Abendessen in den Kissen.

Die Große Halle betrat sie nur widerwillig, ob der Befürchtung auf Snape zu treffen. Doch als sie sah, dass sein Platz leer war, fühlte sie sich schon besser.

Harry und Ron freuten sich, dass sie nach langer Zeit mal wieder an einem Abendessen teilnahm. Sie unterhielten sich sogar mit ihr und vermieden es Quidditch zu erwähnen. Am Ende des Abends entspannte sich Hermine so weit, dass sie sogar ohne größere Probleme einschlief. Ihre Träume waren zwar unruhig, doch beim Erwachen konnte sie sich an keinen davon erinnern.

* * *

Snape sagte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort ‚Schokofrösche' und stand wenig später im Büro des Direktors.

Albus Dumbledore sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und lächelte Snape zu. „Hallo Severus, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hallo Direktor, ich möchte nur etwas abgeben." Er zog ein Schriftstück aus seiner Robe und gab es Dumbledore. „Und ich möchte mich verabschieden."

„Also brauchen Sie wegen dieser Sache mit der Verwandlung doch eine Auszeit." Er nahm den Brief entgegen. Als er ihn überflog bildeten sich Falten auf seiner Stirn.

„Nein, Severus, dass akzeptiere ich nicht." Er wollte das Schriftstück zurückgeben, aber Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen da und erwiderte „Sie haben keine Wahl. Ich werde weiter für den Orden arbeiten, aber ich werde nicht weiter unterrichten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher eingesehen habe, dass das die einzig annehmbare Entscheidung ist. Wenn Sie mich in Ordensangelegenheiten brauchen, können Sie mich in Snape-Manor erreichen. Ich reise umgehend ab."

Dumbledore wusste, dass er ihn davon nicht abbringen konnte und setzte sich auf den Schreck erst einmal hin. „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie für eine Lücke reißen."

„Sie dürfte nicht all zu groß sein, da mich ja Professor Raue-Pritsche ersetzen kann."

„Oh doch, dass ist Sie. Wer soll an dem Gegenmittel weiterforschen? Und natürlich am ursprünglichen Trank."

„Ich werde sehr viel Zeit haben und wie ich schon sagte, werde ich in Ordensangelegenheiten weiterhin zur Verfügung stehen. Sollte ich Erfolg haben, werde ich das Gegenmittel natürlich auch Ms Granger zukommen lassen."

„Um sie geht es, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, es sind sehr persönliche Gründe und ich möchte nicht weiter darüber sprechen."

Dumbledore erhob sich und trat vor Snape. Er legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. „Severus, wir arbeiten seit fast 15 Jahren in mehr als einer Hinsicht zusammen. Bitte! Bitte vertrauen Sie sich mir an."

„Es gibt nichts anzuvertrauen. Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung zu unterrichten. Das ist alles."

„Dann kann ich wirklich nichts tun. Wenn Sie gehen wollen, bitte, aber ich werde Ihre Kündigung nicht akzeptieren. Ich beurlaube Sie hiermit auf unbegrenzte Zeit. Wenn Sie zurückkommen möchten stehen Ihnen alle Türen offen." Er zog den Mann, der für ihn fast wie ein Sohn war, zu sich heran und unerwarteter Weise wurde seine Umarmung erwidert.

Snape verwand durch die Tür des Büros und verließ noch am selben Abend die Schule in der Absicht sie nie wieder zu betreten.

TBC

* * *

Bitte nicht mit Steinen nach mir werfen. Ich versprech' euch, er taucht wieder auf, aber wenn die beiden jetzt schon zueinander finden, ist meine Story dahin.

Hinterlaßt doch einfach ein (nettes) kleines **Review** und dann geht's weiter.

LG,

iome


	22. Chapter 22

**Ach ja, haben alle den Schreck überwunden? Gut, dann geht es jetzt gleich weiter.**

**Jule: **Ich weiß ja, ich bin gemein, aber die zwei sind halt so kompliziert. Da braucht es schon eine Weile, bis sie zusammen finden. Ich find übrigens die Bezeichnung süß, die Du mir in Deiner Reviewantwort gegeben hast und so passend. Muß ich mir merken.

P.S.: Wieso kann ich eigentlich bei Deinen Avatar-Grußkarten nix sehen?

**Lilith**: Na ja, ob alle so begeistert sind, wenn er geht. Der Zaubertränkeunterricht dürfte jetzt besser zu verkraften sein, aber ansonsten werden sich nicht alle freuen.

**LucianaBradley**: Freut mich, dass Du mitliest. Das mit dem OOC: Ich glaub halt nicht, dass Snape so ein harter Kerl ist, wie er sich immer gibt. Sicher, er ist zynisch und sarkastisch, aber MEIN Snape ist das halt nur nach außen hin. Außerdem gäbs keine HGSS-Stories, wenn wir nicht alle in bisschen OOC schreiben würfen, gell?

**Mahalove**: Keine Schokofrösche mehr? Du bist gemein! Du kriegst dann halt von mir kein Butterbier. Phh!

Das ich nicht schreibe, dass er erregt ist, heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass es nicht so ist.

**Sarah Black**: Ich weiß ich bin fies und weil wir noch ein paar Kapitel vor uns haben (schätze ich wenigstens), werd' ich das auch bleiben.

**Nic**: So so, noch ein Schwarzleser. Also ne, was hier so alles als Ausrede benutzt wird 'grins'

Ob ich danach noch andere Stories schreibe weiß ich jetzt noch nicht. Liegt daran, ob ich dann mal wieder eine Idee habe, die ich unbedingt umsetzten will und auch daran, ob ich die Zeit dazu habe. Mal schauen. Geniest vorerst einfach mal diese Geschichte.

**Minnie**: Du gehörst doch IMMER zu den Guten! Welche Frage!

**Luna**: Dankeschön! 'freu'

**Suffer**: Wie Urlaub? Hier wird kein Urlaub gemacht, ich mach ja schließlich auch keinen! Na gut, wenn Du hinterher weiter liest sei es Dir großzügig erlaubt….

**Sassy**: Oh doch kann er. Und diesmal erleben wir, wie sich Hermine jetzt fühlt.

**Skoyer**: Ich war nah dran, kannst Du mir glauben, aber ich habe mich einfach mal zusammen gerissen wie Sev.

**Leyla**: Wie Hermine reagiert kriegst Du heute raus, aber auf das Wiedersehen musst Du leider noch ein bisschen warten. Bin noch unschlüssig, wie sie sich wieder sehen.

**Darklayka**: Er musste weg, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht lönger von Mine fernhalten können und das war mir einfach noch zu früh.

**Jlp**: Sorry, war nicht geplant 'Taschentuchrüberreich' Ich finde immer, dass die beiden nicht einfach zusammen kommen dürfen, ohne jegliche Komplikation und das merkt man meiner Geschichte an. Dafür wird dann das Happy End um so besser.

**Susanne**: Geht mir genauso. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie sich einfach kriegen und lieben bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Der Reiz ist weg, wenn sie zu schnell glücklich werden. Aber noch sind sie es bei mir ja nicht. Da kann vorher noch jede Menge passieren.

**

* * *

22. Kapitel**

Auch am Montag Morgen ging Hermine wieder mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen in die Große Halle. Doch wie am Vorabend blieb Snape's Platz unbesetzt. Sie schloss daraus, dass er ihr nicht über den Weg laufen wollte, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Da sie heute noch Zaubertränke haben würde, war eine Begegnung aber nicht zu vermeiden. Sie nahm sich vor, nicht im Geringsten auf ihn zu reagieren. Sie würde sich weder reizen lassen noch ihn provozieren. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen stellte sich trotzdem wieder ein, als sie mit dem Rest der Klasse zum Kerker marschierte.

Schließlich überlegte sie sogar kurz, ob sie sich krankmelden sollte, doch auf Dauer würde das nichts bringen.

Sie betraten den Klassenraum und setzten sich alle hin. Direkt nach ihnen trafen die Slytherin ein. Nun warteten alle auf Snape. Doch nicht er erschien, sondern Professor Raue-Pritsche. Die allgemeine Verwunderung äußerte sich in Gemurmel und Getuschel. Ron raunzte Hermine und Harry zu „Ob er wohl zu einem Todessertreffen gerufen wurde?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ron. Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Vielleicht, weil Du ständig in seinem Büro mit ihm rumhängst?"

„Erstens ist er nur selten da, wenn ich dort bin, zweitens reden wir nicht privat und drittens kündigt Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Treffen bestimmt demnächst zwei Monate im Voraus an." zischte Hermine.

Ron verschlug es die Sprache. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte? Er drehte sich von ihr weg und beachtete sie in der gesamten Doppelstunde nicht mehr. Unterdessen erklärte die Professorin, dass sie Snape eine Weile vertreten würde. Der Klasse und nicht zuletzt Hermine war das natürlich nur recht. Raue-Pritsche war eine strenge, aber auch gerechte Lehrerin und alle Mal besser als Snape zu ertragen.

Die Zeit floss dahin und mitten in der zweiten Stunde kam Hermine ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Was wenn Ron recht hatte? Vielleicht war er ja verletzt worden oder sogar tot. Nein, tot nicht, da wäre schon bekannt. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

Gleich nach Zaubertränke ging Hermine zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Wie zu erwarten war glänzte Snape auch hier durch Abwesenheit. Sie fragte Professor McGonagall, warum er nicht da sei, doch sie schien es auch nicht zu wissen. Hermine übte, wie schon an den vergangenen Tagen verschiedene Entspannungstechniken und innere Kontrolle. In dieser Zeit vergaß sie sogar, dass Snape verschwunden war. Anschließend ging sie wie immer ins Labor. Sie hatte nicht die Erwartung und auch nicht unbedingt den Wunsch ihn dort zu treffen, doch sie wollte wissen, was mit ihm los war.

Der Raum war leer. Sie nahm sich ihre Notizen zur Hand und erinnerte sich an die Diskussion der vorletzten Nacht. Manche ihrer Thesen hatten seine Zustimmung gefunden und Hermine wollte jetzt einige Dinge nachprüfen. Ursprünglich hatte sie daran gedacht, Snape um die Erlaubnis für den verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek zu fragen, aber so musste sie nun auf McGonagall zurückgreifen. Sie schrieb sich ein paar Stichpunkte auf, da sie die Unterlagen nicht mitnehmen durfte und ging zu ihrer Hauslehrerin zurück. Die Unterschrift bekam sie problemlos. McGonagall wusste, dass sie für ihre Forschung Informationen aus der Verbotenen Bibliothek brauchte.

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte Hermine damit Bücher um sich herum aufzustapeln und sie Stück für Stück auf nützliche Hinweise zu durchforsten. Zum Abendbrot schlenderte sie mit dem Vorsatz, gleich anschließend wieder zu den Büchern zurück zukehren.

In der großen Halle herrschte eine seltsame Atmosphäre. Es schien etwas in der Luft zu liegen. Jeder einzelne Schüler war anwesend – etwas, dass sonst nur zu besonderen Anlässen der Fall war.

So war es schon fast nicht mehr verwunderlich, dass sich Dumbledore, wie zu einer seiner Festreden erhob und zu einer Ansprache ansetzte. Augenblicklich verstummte jede Unterhaltung in der Halle.

„Liebe Schüler, einigen von euch wird schon aufgefallen sein, dass Professor Snape seit gestern nicht anwesend ist. Um die Gerüchteküche nicht weiter anzukurbeln, möchte ich euch sagen, warum." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Professor Snape hat beschlossen eine Auszeit zu nehmen, um seine privaten Forschungen voranzutreiben. Wie lang diese Auszeitsein wird, ist noch nicht klar. Professor Raue-Pritsche, die einigen Schülern schon vom Vertretungsunterricht für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus den letzten Schuljahren bekannt sein dürfte, wird in der Zwischenzeit den Zaubertränkeunterricht übernehmen. Außerdem fehlt natürlich durch Professor Snapes Abwesenheit der Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Auch diese Aufgabe übertrage ich an Professor Raue-Pritsche." Er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Willkommen im Kollegium, Wilhemlia." Dann setzte er sich wieder.

Alle Schüler, egal aus welchem Haus, waren baff. Besonders aber, und das sah man ihnen an, die Slytherins. Damit hatten sie ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Nicht das sie Snape mehr mochten als irgendwer anderes, doch eine Frau als Hauslehrerin? Und dann auch noch, mangels Alternative, eine Nicht-Slytherin? Das war zu viel. Malfoy stürmte aus der Halle und Hermine konnte sich schon denke, dass er gleich eine Eule an seinen Vater schicken wollte. Nun, dass würde auch nichts ändern. Snape hatte sich also verdrückt. Er wollte sie scheinbar nicht wieder sehen und sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Snape seine Auszeit erst nach dem Ende ihrer Schullaufbahn beenden würde. Nun, wenn er es so wollte, dann sollte es so sein. Sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht nachtrauern. Nicht noch einmal!

Hermine ging ohne beim Essen ein Wort mit Harry oder Ron gewechselt zu haben zum Turm. Die Bücher in der Bibliothek waren vergessen. Wenn er allein weiterforschen wollte, sollte er doch. Sie kam auch so klar. Wenn sie keine Gefühlsausbrüche bekam, dann brauchte sie auch kein Gegenmittel. Punkt! Ende! Aus!

Sie machte ihre Hausaufgaben und nahm nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Buch zur Hand, was nichts mit der magischen Welt zu tun hatte. Sie vertiefte sich in einen wunderschönen spannenden Roman von Charles Palliser „Die schwarze Kathedrale".

Ron und Harry waren die letzten, die kurz vor der Sperrstunde noch durchs Schloss irrten und letztlich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stehen blieben.

Sie kamen von einem Besuch bei Hagrid zurück und waren die Treppen hoch gerannt, verfolgt bis zum letzten Absatz von Mrs Norris. Jetzt blieben sie atemlos vor dem Bild stehen, in dem gerade fleißig getratscht wurde. Die Fette Dame und ihre Freundin Viv schienen keine Notiz von Harry und Ron zu nehmen und unterhielten sich weiter.

„Da steht er doch da und sagt, sie könne auch in seinem Bett schlafen. Also weißt Du Viv, wenn man dann noch sieht, wie sich die Kleine mit den Wuschelhaaren hier raus und rein schleicht, dann weiß man genau, dass die was miteinander haben. Wahrscheinlich ist er deshalb jetzt auch weg."

Harry sah Ron an und dieser trug den gleichen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck wie er selbst zur Schau. Er zog Ron zur Seite.

„Meinst Du, die haben über Snape gesprochen?"

Ron nickte „Ganz bestimmt sogar. Wer ist denn sonst noch weggegangen?"

„Aber wenn es da gerade um Snape ging …"

„… dann haben sie mit dem Wuschelhaar Hermine gemeint." beendete Ron den Satz.

„Das ist es also, warum sie immer so lang unterwegs war. Ich glaub es einfach nicht. Sie und Snape, dass ist doch völlig daneben!"

Jetzt schüttelte Ron zur Abwechslung mal den Kopf „Es würde vieles erklären, auch warum sie jedes Mal auf 180 ist, wenn man von ihm spricht, aber das kann nicht sein. Ich glaube es nicht, bis sie es uns bestätigt."

„Na dann lass uns mit ihr reden. Ich hoffe sie ist noch wach."

Sie gingen zurück zum Portait und riefen ihr fast gleichzeitig das Passwort zu.

Hermine war nicht nur wunschgemäß wach, sondern auch noch die einzige im Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch sie war so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie die beiden erst bemerkte, als sie direkt vor ihr standen.

„Hallo Hermine, wir müssen mit dir reden."

„Hm, was? Ach ihr seid's. Wo kommt ihr denn um diese Zeit noch her?"

„Hagrid, aber das ist jetzt egal. Wir wollen wissen, was Du und Snape miteinander habt."

„Was? Wie kommt ihr denn auf solche abstruse Ideen? Ich hab nichts mit Snape und das kann ich euch schwören." Es wäre kein Meineid, da war sich Hermine sicher. Nicht nachdem er sie so abgewiesen hatte.

„Aber klar doch! Die Bilder tratschen es zwar untereinander schon rum, aber streit ruhig alles ab. Wir sind ja nur deine Freunde."

„Ach so nennt man das jetzt? So seht ihr gar nicht aus, wenn ihr mit den Armen in den Hüften vor mir steht und nur noch eure zusammen gereimten Story bestätigt haben wollt."

„Jetzt hör aber auf." Harry wurde wütend, weil Hermine sie anlog. „Das ist als ob ich was mit der Umbridge hätte und da würdest Du auch so vor mir stehen."

„Wenn Du meinst Harry! Ihr scheint euch euer Urteil doch schon gebildet zu haben, also ist es egal, was ich sage. Dann kann ich auch weiter lesen." Ohne die beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihr Buch, zumindest scheinbar.

Doch Ron und Harry gingen nicht weg. Harry ging vor ihr in die Hocke und Ron setzte sich auf die Lehne eines anderen Sessels.

„Komm schon, rede mit uns. Wir wollen dich nicht verurteilen, aber wir wollen wissen, was bei dir los ist."

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte auf Seite 247 und sie schlug das Buch zu.

„Nichts ist los. Wie auch, er ist ja weg." Weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren .

„Dann stimmt es also?" fragte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn durch den Tränenschleier an. „Ja und nein, aber ich kann nicht darüber reden. Es ist nichts. Wirklich, wir waren nie ein Paar und jetzt hat sich das doch sowieso erledigt."

„Und das ist alles, was du uns sagen willst?" Harry sah sie ungläubig an.

Sie schluchzte auf. „Ihr wollt es wirklich ganz genau wissen, oder?"

Beide nickten. Ron griff ihre Hand und Harry wischte ihr die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch aus den Augen. „Bitte beruhige dich und dann erzähl uns alles der Reihe nach."

„Wir haben vor Weihnachten miteinander geschlafen."

Die beiden sahen sie geschockt an. Von Ron kam. „So genau wollten wir es gar nicht wissen."

Hermine fuhr unbeirrt fort. Wenn sie es wissen wollten, dann sollte es so sein. „Danach haben wir uns gestritten und erst im Januar wieder ausgesprochen. Er hat mir dann angeboten, mit ihm an diesem Spezialprojekt zu arbeiten und ich habe zugesagt. Es war nichts weiter zwischen uns, bis vorgestern, da haben wir uns geküsst und dann hat er entschieden, dass das nicht richtig ist. Seitdem ist er weg."

„Damit hat er eindeutig Recht." ereiferte sich Ron. „Er ist unser Lehrer, er hätte das nicht tun dürfen."

„Glaub mir, dass war mir so was von egal. Ich wollte nur endlich wissen, ob er mich mag und er hat mich von sich gestoßen. Das war deutlich genug. Ich denke ich bin ganz froh, dass er weg ist." Ok, DAS war eindeutig eine Lüge.

Gewisse Einzelheiten hatte Hermine in ihrer Erzählung ausgelassen. Sie sagte nicht von seiner Schmährede und auch nichts von den Keksen mit dem Vergessenstrank und natürlich ebenso wenig von ihrer Verwandlung in einen Panther. Darüber durfte und wollte sie nicht sprechen. Es war so schon schwer die innere Balance soweit zu halten, dass sie nicht zum Tier wurde.

Außerdem waren die beiden auch so schon wütend genug auf Snape. Ihnen noch zu sagen, dass sie dank ihm bei dem starken Gefühl Schmerzen erlitt und sich verwandelte hätte nur das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht.

Nach dem sie geendet hatte umarmten Ron und Harry sie. Harry flüsterte ihr zu, dass es ihm für sie leid tat. Ron sagte, sie hätten sowieso nicht zueinander gepasst.

Sie nickte, aber innerlich wusste sie es besser.

„Tut ihr mir einen Gefallen?"

„Jeden, dass weißt du doch."

„Erzählt es bitte Ginny. Ich kann das alles nicht noch mal aufwickeln und ich denke, sie ahnt eh' schon etwas."

Ron versprach ihr Ginny mal beiseite zu nehmen und es ihr unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit zu sagen.

„Danke Jungs, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr so ruhig bleibt."

Ruhig waren die zwei nur, bis Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden war, dann schmiedeten sie Racheplane für den Fall, dass Snape ihnen jemals wieder über den Weg laufen sollte.

TBC

* * *

So, das nächste Mal werden wir mal schauen, wie es Snape so ergeht. Bis dahin reviewt fleißig.

LG,

iome


	23. Chapter 23

**Sarah Black**: Nein nein, er kommt bald wieder. Im übernächsten Kapitel glaub ich.

**Jule**: Nach diesem Kapitel wirst Du wohl noch weniger mit mir sprechen.

**Lilith**: Wenn Du erst am Sonntag wieder zum lesen kommst, werden in den vorhanden Kapiteln wahrscheinlich schon eine Menge Deiner Fragen beantwortet.

**Sassy**: Das Ron und Harry nicht wirklich mit Mädchen umgehen können, wissen wir doch schon. Das hat sich nicht wirklich geändert, aber es ist trotzdem gut, dass sie es jetzt wissen.

**Minnie**: Wenn Du wüßtest, WIE schnell ich schreibe. Ich habe gestern mal schlappe 3 Kapitel geschafft. P.S.:Danke für den Muffin, war lecker und ja, das Buch ist gut.

**Leyla**: Oh, Ron ist nicht so drauf, wie er sich nach außen gibt. Das kommt aber erst im nächsten Kapitel vor. Und auch Dir danke für den Kuchen. Ihr füttert mich dick, wißt ihr das?

**HexeLea**: Unsere gute Hermine muß keinen Schubs bekommen, sie hat bald keine Wahl, als sich um Sev zu kümmern. Ach, das kannst Du ja noch nicht wissen, kommt ja erst übermorgen...

**Luna**: Ich mag komplizierte Dinge halt einfach ' grins'

**Jlp**: Hol schon mal die Taschentücher raus – nur so eine kleine Warnung...

**Seraphime**: Die Idee ist ganz spontan entstanden. Man könnte fast von einer Eingebung reden. Na ja, eigentlich sollte es nur eine kurze Story werden, aber nach dieser Idee hatte sich das erledigt. Ach ja, laß die Schrotflinte noch ein bißchen stecken. Ron und Harry sind noch ganz friedlich.

**Voxcrow**: Klasse? Danke! Das verrat ich nicht – eigentlich bin ich mir auch noch gar nicht schlüssig darüber.

**Mahalove**: Schokofrösche, hm, lecker! Danke! Das mit der Gelassenheit von Harry und Ron ist nicht sooo weit her, aber noch sind sie friedliebend. Mal schauen, wie lange noch.

**Lucina**: Manchmal sagt ein Zeichen mehr als tausend Worte. Danke!

**Gipsy**: Keine Angst, er kommt definitiv wieder!

So, Butterbier für alle, sogar für die Schwarzleser und auf geht's zum nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**23. Kapitel**

Severus wies Hogwarts Hauselfen an, all seine privaten Sachen zu seinem neuen Wohnsitz zu bringen, dann griff er nach der Tasche mit einigen persönlichen Dingen und trat in das große Feuer in seinem Kamin. Er sagte deutlich „Snape-Manor, Wohnzimmer." und verschwand.

Sekunden später wurde er in sein altes Zuhause zurückgeschleudert. Die Hauselfen in Snape-Manor schienen ihre Arbeit zu vernachlässigen. Es gab keinen Zugang, weil das Feuer nicht brannte. Severus verließ wütend den Kerker und lief über die Ländereien nach Hogsmeade. Er warf keinen Blick zurück auf das Schloss, was ihm 15 Jahre ein Zuhause gewesen war.

Sobald er die Appariersperre hinter sich gelassen hatte verschwand er mit einem lauten Knall.

Sein neues altes Zuhause lag zwei Kilometer vor ihm. Wie um Hogwarts war auch Snape-Manor von einer Appariersperre umgeben.

Scheinbar hatte hier schon die Schneeschmelze eingesetzt. Auf den Wiesen rings herum standen große Wasserpfützen und er mußte durch tiefen Schlamm waten. Er fluchte vor sich hin und war froh, dass ihn niemand hörte. Hier würde er ganz allein sein – und es geniesen!

Seine Stiefel zogen mit jedem Schritt mehr Wasser und seine Robe war mit Dreck bespritzt, als er das Tor des Anwesens erreichte. Er stieß es mit dem Fuß auf und erneuerte anschließend den Bann, der verhinderte, dass ein Nicht-Snape das Gelände betreten konnte. Sicher war sicher.

Bei der Haustür angelangt stellte er seine Tasche ab und griff in seine Robe. Den Schlüssel, den er herauszog hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Als er ihn im Schloss drehte, schien sich im Haus eine ganze Maschinerie in Gang zu setzen. All die Bannsprüche und Flüche, die er vor ewigen Zeiten über jede Tür und jedes Fenster gelegt hatte, schien sich aufzulösen. So sollte es auch sein. Er hatte damals also alles richtig gemacht. Er würde sich sicher fühlen können. Niemand konnte in der Zwischenzeit in sein Haus eingedrungen sein.

Endlich sprang die Tür vor ihm auf, als auch der letzte Bann davon abfiel und er betrat einen langen dunklen Korridor. „Lumos" verhalf ihm zu einer besseren Sicht.

Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte kein Licht herbei gezaubert. Es war, als hätten die Hauselfen vor sechs Jahren mit ihm das Anwesen verlassen. Und dann fiele es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte sie damals freigelassen, weil er nicht vor hatte jemals für längere Zeit wieder zurück zu kommen. Ok, das war ein Fehler gewesen und dafür mußte er jetzt büßen. Überall lag eine dicke Staubschicht. Die Luft roch modrig und raubte ihm fast den Atem. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die nächst gelegenen Fenster und sprach den Alohomora-Zauber. Frische Luft vermischte sich mit dem Moder vergangener Jahre und Severus traute sich wieder zu atmen. Im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs sah er die ganze Bescherung. Staubflocken flogen herum und die Asche eines längst vergangenen Feuers wirbelte auf.

Er sprach einen Reinemachzauber auf den Tisch und stellte seine Tasche ab. Dann betrat er nacheinander einige andere Räume. Überall erwartete ihn das Gleiche: Unendlicher Staub und schlechte Luft. Er öffnete alle Fenster, an denen er vorbei kam.

Schließlich betrat er sein altes Schlafzimmer. Er säuberte es Stück für Stück mit Ratzeputz und warf dann den Mantel von sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er mit der Frischluft auch die Kälte ins Haus gelassen hatte. Er beschloss sich hinzulegen und erst morgen die Reinigung der zahlreichen restlichen Räume in Angriff zu nehmen.

Ein Wärmezauber ermöglichte es ihm, auch bei geöffnetem Fenster zu schlafen. Als er erwachte ging gerade die Sonne auf und ihre Strahlen küssten die Bettdecke. Im ersten Moment war ihm unbegreiflich, dass er den Sonnenaufgang sehen konnte, schließlich hatte er im Kerker nur ein winziges Fenster gen Norden. Dann fiel ihm das ganze Drama wieder ein. Heute hätte er das erste Mal etwas darum gegeben, unterrichten zu dürfen.

Stattdessen nahm er seinen Dreck verschmierten Mantel und seine nassen Schuhe, jagte einige Zauber über sie und ging dann den Weg zurück vor das Tor. Er würde es nicht akzeptieren in einem Gebäude ohne Hauselfen zu leben. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Also mußte er zurück nach Hogsmeade apparieren um einige neue einzustellen.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Eberkopf wußte er wo er hin mußte und eine Stunde später hatte er zwei Hauselfen verpflichtet. Er ging noch schnell in die Drei Besen und gönnte sich ein Frühstück.

Zurück vor dem Anwesen mußte er feststellen, dass seine neuen Mitbewohner schon auf ihn warteten. Er setzte kurz den Zauber aus, der verhinderte, dass sie das Gelände betraten und zeigte ihnen dann ihr neues Zuhause. Die beiden Hauselfen waren fingen sofort an zu putzen und zu räumen. Severus ging derweilen durch den Rest des Hauses. Er fand seine Bibliothek so wieder, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Alle Bücher hatte er vor seinem Aufbruch mit einem Staubabweiszauber belegt. Er griff nach dem erst besten und begann im Stehen zu lesen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde nicht nur ein Raum nach dem anderen wieder hergerichtet, sondern auch seine Sachen aus Hogwarts trafen ein. Die Elfen räumten sie an ihren Platz und schon am selben Nachmittag erstrahlte das große Wohnzimmer in einer Gemütlichkeit, die er nie zuvor in diesem Gebäude verspürt hatte. Es war also doch kein Fehler gewesen, die Schule hinter sich zu lassen.

Severus setzte sich auf eine Ottomane und rief die Hauselfen zu sich. Er lobte sie für die Arbeit, die sie in der kurzen Zeit vollbracht hatten und fragte sie nach den Namen.

Twinker und Mabella versanken fast im Boden bei so viel Lob.

Severus bat sie ihm noch etwas zu Essen zu bringen. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand vor ihm eine stattliche Mahlzeit, die sie längst vorbereitet haben mußten.

Er aß und genoss es ohne Zeitdruck sein Buch weiter lesen zu können. Schließlich ging er zu Bett und war sich sicher sofort einschlafen zu können. Doch das war eine falsche Annahme, wie er Stunden später feststellte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er verdrängt, wie sehr Hermine ihm fehlte und jetzt kamen all die Gedanken an sie hoch. Sonst hatte er sie zumindest gesehen, wenn nicht im Unterricht, dann in der Großen Halle oder bei McGonagall. Aber nun ...

Es war erst zwei Tage her, dass er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, doch sie fehlte ihm, als wären es bereits Jahre. Es war sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Schlaflos wälzte er sich hin und her. Gegen Morgen schlief er ein und erwachte schon wenig später wieder, weil Twinker mit dem Frühstück vor seinem Bett stand.

Der Tag verlief ruhig und Severus nutzte die Zeit um seine persönlichen Sachen an den Platz zu räumen, den sie einnehmen sollten. Später begab er sich in sein bereits gesäubertes Labor und erfaßte die Dinge, die ihm fehlen. Es wurde eine lange Liste.

Nachmittags begab er sich in die Winkelgasse und die Nokturngasse um seine Bestände aufzufüllen.

Als er zurück kam hatten die Hauselfen bereits die zweite Etage in Angriff genommen und das Parterre war blitzblank sauber.

Er ordnete seine Neuerwerbungen ein und vertiefte sich dann wieder in das Buch vom Vortag. Dank des wenigen Schlafes war er müde, wie sonst nur nach einem Todessertreffen. Er fiel ins Bett, doch an Schlaf war wieder nicht zu denken. Hermine geisterte durch seine Gedanken. Er sah sie wieder im Bett neben sich liegen und fühlte, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und wieder überkam ihn der Schmerz, sie nicht wieder zu sehen. Nach zwei Stunden stand er auf und nahm sich einen Whiskey in der Hoffnung, er würde dadurch schläfriger, doch weder dieser noch die nächsten drei halfen ihm. In dieser Nacht schlief er nicht eine Minute und der Morgen war ihm mehr als willkommen.

An folgenden Abend nahm er sich gleich den Feuerwhiskey um seinen Kummer darin zu ertränken. Glücklicher, oder besser unglücklicher Weise, half ihm das Getränk mit den Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden. Er schlief ein.

Der Morgen brachte ihm einen ausgewachsenen Kater, der nur mit dem Gift bekämpft werden konnte, das ihn verursacht hatte. Severus wußte, dass er sich gerade selbst in eine Abhängigkeit trieb, aber es war alle Mal besser, als mit seinen Gefühlen leben zu müssen.  
All abendlich und bald auch morgendlich schrumpfte der Vorrat des Whiskeys in seinem Keller und jede Nacht verbrachte er mehr im Koma, als im Schlaf. Er hörte auf, sich zu rasieren und zu duschen. Nur selten ließ er noch einen klaren Moment zu und sobald er sich an Hermine erinnerte, griff er wieder zur Flasche. Das Trinken aus Gläsern hatte er nach der ersten Woche abgelegt. Es dauerte zu lange und er zitterte zu sehr, um einschenken zu können.

Essen nahm er nur noch zu sich, wenn ihn die Hauselfen, mit denen er nicht gerade zimperlich umging, beinahe dazu zwangen.

Ab und an drang durch sein vernebeltes Gehirn der Gedanke alles falsch zu machen, doch er hielt nie lang genug an, um ihn wieder klar werden zu lassen.

TBC

* * *

Hab' ich schon erwähnt, dass ich hier noch zwei fertige Kapitel habe? Wenn ihr Reviews hinterlasst, dann werden die auch bald veröffentlicht.

LG,

iome


	24. Chapter 24

Heute mal keine Antwort, auf die Reviews, weil ich noch die Geschenke für meine Patenkinder verpacken muß und dann Geburtstag feiern gehe.

Auf jeden Fall, aber Danke für die ganzen lieben Reviews von **Jule** (auch wenn Du nicht mehr mit mir sprichst), **Minnie, Lilith, Gipsy, HexeLea, Ralina, Schreggi, Seraphime **(schön die Schrotflinte entladen, auch wenn Ron heut' böse ist), **BlueMoon, Jlp, Monique, Luna, Sarah Black, Lucina, Susanne, Leyla **und **ISI**. - ButterbierundSchokofröscherfüralleüberschieb -

**

* * *

24. Kapitel**

Es war März, als Hermine endlich wieder begann am Gegenmittel zu forschen. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit so etwas wie Frieden mit sich selbst geschlossen. Am Anfang war es schwer nicht ständig an ihn zu denken. Es war sogar schwerer, als nach Weihnachten und das wollte etwas heißen.

Doch nun war sie so weit, dass sie den Trank nicht mehr ständig mit Snape in Verbindung brachte. So hatte sie wieder angefangen sich in den Büchern zu vergraben.

Einzig und allein ihre Freunde machten ihr nach wie vor Sorgen. Ron und Harry waren erst extrem fürsorglich und verhätschelten sie regelrecht. Dann fingen sie plötzlich wieder an, mit ihr zu diskutieren, wie man sich mit Snape einlassen könnte. Ginny, von der sie etwas mehr Einfühlungsvermögen erwartet hatte, sprach tagelang nicht mit ihr, weil sie ihr nichts gesagt hatte und brachte keinerlei Verständnis dafür auf, dass es Snape war, den sie liebte.

Ron und Harry hörte sie immer wieder über Snape herziehen und irgendwann hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie sprang beim Essen auf und lief in den Turm zurück. Die drei starrten ihr nach, aber keiner ging hinter ihr her.

Ron, der nach außen hin tat, als ob ihn das alles nicht sonderlich stören würde, wurde innerlich von Eifersucht zerfressen. Sie mochte also diesen Widerling! Insgeheim freute es ihn, dass der diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte und Hermine verletzt hatte. Nicht, dass er Hermine etwas Schlimmes wünschte, aber wie konnte sie nur auf ihn stehen? Dann hatte er wieder Mitleid mit ihr, aber eines war beschlossene Sache: Würde Snape jemals wieder aus der Versenkung auftauchen, würde er es bitter bereuen.

Ein Gedanke, den Harry mit ihm teile.

Vor einer Woche hatte es dann eine endgültige Aussprache mit ihren Freunden gegeben und Hermine fühlte sich seitdem wieder wie ein normaler Mensch. Snape wurde in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr erwähnt, vielleicht auch, weil sich selbst das spannendste Thema einmal erschöpfte. Das Leben schien sich langsam zu normalisieren.

Sie ging nun wieder ihren Studien nach, wälzte Buch um Buch, in der Hoffnung etwas Brauchbares zu finden und nahm nebenher noch Unterricht bei McGonagall. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war sie jetzt fähig, sich ansatzweise zu verwandeln, wenn sie sich sehr stark konzentrierte. Es war weit weniger schmerzhaft, wenn der Geist das Geschehen lenkte. Zu Beginn hatte sie noch den einen oder anderen Muskelkater in Armen und Beinen, doch dann blieb auch der aus und Hermine begann immer mehr von sich zu verwandeln. Manchmal einen Finger fast augenblicklich, dann wieder ganz langsam ihren Rumpf.

Das löste jedoch nicht ihr eigentliches Problem der unfreiwilligen Verwandlungen, die noch immer auftraten, wenn sie starke Empfindungen hatte. Einmal hatte sie sich so über Harry ereifert, weil er nicht aufhörte über Snape zu schimpfen, dass sie schon Fell auf dem Arm bekam. Zum Glück war es noch kalt und der Pullover bedeckte das Desaster, doch ein andermal träumte sie nachts so intensiv und so hocherotisch, dass sie aufwachte, weil sie dabei war sich vollständig zu verwandeln. Sie hatte es nicht mehr aufhalten können und hielt es immer noch für ein Wunder, dass sie niemanden verletzt hatte, ja dass noch nicht einmal eine ihrer Bettnachbarinnen aufgewacht war.

So von Snape zu träumen, dass es alte Wunden aufriss, war schon schlimm genug, aber auch noch dadurch so erregt zu sein, dass sie sich verwandelte, war unerträglich. Sie sagte niemandem etwas davon.

Mitte des Monats traf Hermine fast der Schlag, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Frühlingsferien vor der Tür standen und ihre Eltern erwarteten, dass sie nach Hause käme. Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihre Eltern nur sehr wenig Verständnis für eine überdimensionale schwarze Katze hätten, die sie angriff, weil sie sie verärgerten oder auch nur zum Lachen brachten. Verzweifelt überlegte sie, wie sie es anstellen konnte, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Schließlich sprach sie ihre Hauslehrerin nach der nächsten Privatunterrichtsstunde an und erklärte ihr das Dilemma.

„Ok Hermine, da kann ich Ihnen nur wenig weiterhelfen, aber die Erlaubnis in der Schule zu bleiben haben Sie natürlich. Vielleicht sollten sie es ihren Freunden endlich erklären und dann mit zu den Weaslys fahren."

„Auf keinen Fall, Professor. Dann könnte ich gleich zum Eremit werden."

"Aber wieso den? Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes und Sie können ja schließlich auch nichts dafür."

„Nein, das weiß ich auch, aber wenn ich das erzähle, wird keiner mehr mit mir sprechen aus Angst etwas falsches zu sagen und mich wütend zu machen. Das kann ich nicht."

Minerva nickte „Ja, vermutlich haben Sie da Recht. Dann bleibt Ihnen nur eines: Lügen."

Diesen Vorschlag von ihrer Lehrerin zu hören war, nun ja, außergewöhnlich. Es erschreckte Hermine ein wenig, aber letztendlich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.

„Ok, dann werde ich meinen Eltern sagen ich bin in den Fuchsbau eingeladen und Ron und Harry sage ich, dass ich zu meinen Eltern fahre. Das müßte gehen."

Sie atmete hörbar auf.

Sagt, getan. Sie schwindelte ihr Eltern ebenso an, wie ihre Freunde, packte wie alle anderen ihre Tasche, blieb aber am Freitag nach dem Unterricht als einzige Schülerin überhaupt zurück.

Zwei einsame, aber arbeitsreiche Wochen lagen vor ihr. Das die Schule so leer war, hatte auch scheine Vorteile. Sie brauchte viel weniger Angst vor einer Verwandlung zu haben. Es war ja niemand da, dem sie etwas tun konnte, eben so wenig, wie jemand, der sie zum Ausrasten bringen würde.

Tag für Tag nahm sie die Mahlzeiten mit den Lehrern ein, die auch dageblieben waren und pendelte die restliche Zeit zwischen Labor, Bibliothek und Verwandlungsklassenraum.

Ihr Kopf steckte voller neuer Ideen und die wollten alle heraus aus ihrem Kopf. Unermüdlich recherchierte sie ihre Thesen. Das Labor wurde fast zu ihrer zweiten Heimat. Mehr als einmal wünschte sie sich, Snape würde noch nebenan wohnen und sie bräuchte nicht endlos durch die Gänge laufen, nur um schlafen zu gehen.

Doch nicht nur aus diesem Grund wünschte sie, er wäre wieder da. Seine Fachkompetenz fehlte ihr, aber noch mehr einfach seine Anwesenheit. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, vermisste sie ihn einfach, egal wie er sie behandelt hatte.

TBC

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ein kurzes Kapitelchen, aber wenn ihr fein lieb seit und auch mal reviewt, dann geht's ganz schnell weiter!

LG,

iome


	25. Chapter 25

**Minnie**: Ja, als Sev weg ist, war es Februar. Es sind ca. 4 Wochen vergangen. Heute taucht er wieder aus der Versenkung auf. Ach ja, Harry und Ron kommen irgendwann auch wieder ins Spiel, aber ich bin noch nicht sicher, was ich mit den beiden mache. Mal schaun..

**HexeLea**: Ich laß euch sogar noch mehr leiden, wie Du gleich feststellen wirst. Hihi

**Gipsy**: Jetzt kommt ein reines Snape-Kapitel, extra nur für Dich.

**Jule**: Doch, so bin ich!

**Luna**: Ich glaub, den anderen macht das Schreiben auch Spaß, aber viele scheinen derzeit im Urlaub zu sein, was ich bei diesem Wetter auch gern wäre.

**BlueMoon**: Das will ich Dir nicht zumuten, deshalb gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel.

**Snowflake**: Danke! Und weiter geht's

So, diesmal wird es spannend!

**

* * *

25. Kapitel**

Severus lag quer über der Ottomane. Sein Kopf hing, wie sein rechter Arm über den Rand und auf dem Fußboden lagen und standen Whiskey-Flaschen. Der Raum roch so stark nach Alkohol, dass man meinte betrunken zu werden, wenn man nur tief einatmete.

Die Hauselfen betraten auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer. Sie wußte, dass es besser war, ihn in diesem Zustand nicht zu wecken, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb war. Sie räumten flink die Flaschen weg und platzierten das Frühstück auf dem Tisch neben ihm. Sie wussten, dass es nachher noch unberührt sein würde, aber es war einen Versuch wert.

Kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen, öffnete Severus die Augen. Nur langsam konnte er sich aufsetzen. Sein Kopf brummte, jedoch auch nicht mehr, als an den Tagen zuvor. Er griff neben sich, aber die Flaschen waren alle verschwunden, selbst die mit der Neige, die er für den Morgen hatte stehen lassen.

Angewidert blickte er auf das Essen. Das einzige, was er anrührte, war ein sehr starker Kaffee. Der brachte seine Lebensgeister wieder zurück, vertrieb aber nicht die Kopfschmerzen.

Etwa nach einer halben Stunde erhob er sich wankend und schleppte sich in sein Labor. Er durchwühlte seine Regale nach getrocknetem Sumpfwiesengras, das seinen Kater beruhigen sollte. Dabei stieß er mit seinen zitternden Händen mehr als einen Trank um. Schließlich fand er es und zerkaute ein Blatt. Als das nicht half noch ein weiteres. Endlich wurde sein Kopf klarer. Er wusste nicht, was an diesem Morgen anders war, aber er wollte heute keinen Whiskey. Der Restalkohol in seinem Blut würde eh noch dafür sorgen, dass er den Rest der Woche betrunken wäre.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer rief er Twinker zu sich und ordnete mit rauer Stimme an, ihm ein Bad einzulassen. Twinker wirkte hoch erfreut über diese lang vermisste Anwandlung von Hygiene bei seinem Meister.

Snape ließ sich später sogar von Twinker rasieren. Aus einer Idee seines wahrscheinlich noch immer umnebelten Hirns jedoch nicht komplett. Seinen Oberlippenbart ließ er nur stutzen und den Bart am Kinn ebenso. Doch seine Wangen und sein Hals waren nun wieder glatt, wie seit mehr als einem Monat nicht mehr. Als er das Bad verließ, fühlte er sich schon fast wieder wie ein Mensch.

Als er sich abtrocknete betrachtete er sich unabsichtlich im Spiegel. Er fand den Anblick noch erschreckender als sonst. Er war nie ein Bild von einem Mann gewesen. Immer schlaksig und dünn und vor allem käsig. Doch was er jetzt erblickte, war noch viel schlimmer. Er hatte einen Monat lang nur getrunken. Sein Teint war jetzt gelblich. Vielleicht spielte seine Leber verrückt. Ein Wunder wäre es nicht. Er war noch magerer als sonst schon, vermutlich hatte er mehr als 10 Kilogramm abgenommen. Seine ohnehin schon spärlichen Muskeln waren verschwunden.

Er ließ sich auf den Rand der Wanne sinken und betrachtete sich eingehend. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Abermals rief er Twinker zu sich und diesmal beauftragte er ihn damit, sämtliche Alkoholvorräte im Haus zu vernichten. Vollständig! Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nahm der Hauself den Auftrag entgegen. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden wurde jede noch so kleine Menge Alkohol weggeschüttet, jedes Zimmer gelüftet und ganz nebenbei führten Mabella und Twinker noch den einen oder anderen Freudentanz auf.

Als es Abend wurde, griff Severus Snape sich plötzlich an den Arm. Sein Todessermal leuchtete in fürchterlicher Deutlichkeit durch die Haut. Nie zuvor war es so entflammt. Nie war der Schmerz schlimmer gewesen und auch nicht der Drang zu seinem "Meister" zu kommen.

Er erhob sich, griff nach seinem Mantel und der Todessermaske und beauftragte die Hauselfen, sich mit denen in Hogwarts in Verbindung zu setzen, damit sie ein Feuer in seinem alten Gemach entzündeten. Egal, wie wenig er dorthin zurück wollte, wenn er vom Dunklen Lord zurückkäme, würde er Bericht erstatten müssen.

Severus lief so schnell er in seinem ausgelaugten Zustand konnte an die Grenze der Appariersperre und begab sich von dort zu dem am meisten gefürchteten Zauberer der Welt.

Als er eintraf bemerkte er sofort, dass er der Einzige war. Es gab keine Treffen. Der Lord hatte nur ihn gerufen. Er befand sich auf einer dunklen Lichtung. Als er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte fiel er auf die Knie und versuchte sich innerlich zu wappnen.

Voldemort näherte sich ihm und ließ ihm noch nicht einmal die Zeit, wie üblich den Saum seines Gewandes zu küssen, bevor ihn der erste Crutiatus-Fluch traf. Er wand sich am Boden, doch er schrie nicht. Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen!

Der Fluch endete und er richtet sich unter unsäglichen Schmerzen auf. „Mein Lord, was wünscht Ihr von mir."

Die Stimme, die aus dem maskenartigen Gesicht kam, klang schrill und unmenschlich. „Nichts, gar nichts! ICH WILL NUR WISSEN, WO SICH MEIN TREUER DIENER IN DEN LETZTEN WOCHEN AUFGEHALTEN HAT, DASS ER NICHT EINMAL MEINEM RUF FOLGEN KONNTE!" Auf dieses Geschrei erfolgte der zweite Crutiatus-Fluch. Doch auch diesen überstand er.

„Ich wurde in Hogwarts gefeuert, mein Lord und habe mich sinnlos betrunken. Dies ist der erste Tag, an dem ich wieder nüchtern bin."

Trotz seiner nahezu wahren Aussage erlitt er nun noch mehr Qualen.

„Lüge mich niemals wieder an, Severus Snape! Ich weiß alles, was in Hogwarts passiert. Du bist nicht gefeuert worden, Du nimmst Dir eine Auszeit. Ist es nicht so?"

zischte Voldemort ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja, aber eine unfreiwillige. Dumbledore vertraut mir nicht mehr und hat mir nahe gelegt zu gehen. Ich schwöre Euch, ich lag fast jeden Tag im Koma, seit ich dort weg bin."

Der Dunkle Lord zeigte kein Erbarmen.

„Du hast es zugelassen, dass dieser alte Narr dich aus dem Schloss vertreibt? Und dann traust du dich noch nicht einmal, mir mitzuteilen, dass ich dort einen Spion weniger habe? Ich zweifle langsam daran, dass Du mir tatsächlich so treu dienst, wie manch Anderer."

Diesmal ließ er den Fluch länger andauern und die Schmerzen waren so stark, dass Severus einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er krümmte sich auf dem Boden und blieb selbst dann liegen, als der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde.

„Du wirst mir Deine Treue beweisen müssen. Kehre nach Hogwarts zurück und gewinn Dumbledores Vertrauen wieder, oder das ist das letzte Mal, dass Du mich lebend verlässt."

Severus presste ein „Ja, mein Lord." zwischen den Lippen hindurch und Voldemort verschwand.

Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, er schien sogar noch stärker zu werden, während Severus auf dem Boden lag. Wie um zu beweisen, dass es noch schlimmer kommen konnte, verwandelte er sich jetzt, da er immer wütender auf sich selbst und seine verdammte Sauferei wurde, auch noch in einen Panther. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, es aufzuhalten.

Die Raubkatze, die er nun war, verdrängte seinen Verstand und er erhob sich. Er lief langsam in den umliegenden Wald und weder Katze noch Mensch in ihm wussten, wo er hinlief.

TBC

* * *

Schön fleissig reviewen, sonst erfahrt ihr nicht, was mit unserem Severus passiert!

LG,

iome


	26. Chapter 26

**Seraphime**: Hey, ein Komplimente! Dankeschön, aber das mit dem "schlechteren" Schreibstil ist Quatsch. Jeder schreibt anders und von „Perfekt" sind wir hier alle noch ganz weit weg. Wenn ich meine Geschichte etwas weiter vorgeschrieben habe, werde ich auch endlich Deine Story mal lesen. So, jetzt zum Inhalt: Ja, Hermine verwandelt sich auch bei Freude. Halt bei jeder starken Emotion. Keine Angst wegen dem Bart, der kommt wieder ab und bei Dir muß ich es noch loswerden: Nicht auf Harry und Ron schießen, die haben noch gar nichts gemacht. Betonung auf noch.

**Minnie**: Ja, unser Sev ist schon willensstark, aber ob das schon so ausgestanden ist?

**Natascha**: Snape kehrt heute zurück, aber ob Dir das soooo gefällt?

**Gipsy**: Ja, musste ich. Nach einem tief Fall kann es nur noch besser werden.

**BlueMoon**: Ach ja unser Herminchen muss sich ganz schön um unseren Sev kümmern.

**Nic**: Na Du Hellgrauleser! Danke fürs Review.

**HexeLea**: Ja, unser Herminchen ist ihm etwas voraus, aber das ist auch nötig. Wirst gleich wissen warum.

**Monique**: Diesen Wunsch konnte ich Dir leider nicht erfüllen, aber zumindest verletzt er niemanden.

**Jlp**: Danke! Gleich tut er Dir noch mehr leid! Wetten?

**Leyla**: Als Ausgleich heute mal wieder ein längeres Kapitelchen und na ja, was der Panther angestellt hat, erfährst Du in einem der nächsten Kapitel.

**Luna**: knuddel Dich auch! Natürlich erschrecke ich da nicht!

**Lilith**: Ich bin ja nicht so, ich verrate heute, wie es Sev geht. Ob es euch gefällt, das ist so eine Sache!

**Chromoxid**: Klar kriegen wir das alles wieder geregelt. Gib mir noch ein paar Kapitelchen Zeit, damit ich die beiden auch davon überzeugen kann.

**Sarah Black**: Gute Tat? So habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet, aber Recht hast Du.

So, und nun los. Hier sind unsere beiden Hauptakteure und noch ein paar weitere, die unbedingt mitmischen wollten.

Ach, fast vergessen: Heute mal **Schokomuffins** für alle!

* * *

**26. Kapitel**

Die erste Ferienwoche verging und Hermine kam nur schleppend mit ihrer Forschung voran. Am Dienstag Abend war sie so erschöpft und frustriert von ihrer Erfolglosigkeit, dass sie auf dem Bürostuhl, der ehemals Snape gehört hatte einschlief.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie von einem lauten Rumpeln aus dem Nebenraum geweckt. Sie fuhr auf und das Buch vor ihr stürzte zu Boden.

Wieder schepperte es nebenan. Sie stand auf und trat vor die Tür, die früher zu Snapes Wohnzimmer geführt hatte und hinter der sich nun nur noch ein paar leere Regale befanden.

Wie nahm zitternd den Knauf in die Hand, umklammerte mit der anderen fest ihren Zauberstab und öffnete genau in dem Moment die Tür, in der etwas Großes im Raum vor ihr fiel.

Hermine sprach den Lumos-Zauber und ihr Zauberstab spendete ihr genug Licht um zu sehen, dass Snape auf dem Boden lag. Blutend und ohnmächtig.

Sie rannte zu ihm. Aller Zank war vergessen. Er sah nicht gut aus. Am Bein hatte er eine große Wunde und seine Haltung zeigte ihr, dass er sich vor Schmerz gewunden haben musste. Zwischen seinen Fingern trat Blut hervor. Die Haut war noch blasser als gewöhnlich und er erwachte nicht einmal aus seiner Ohnmacht, als sie ihm die Wange tätschelte. Er schien weit fort zu sein.

Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Madame Pomfrey war, wie so viele andere Lehrer verreist. Sie konnte auch nicht einfach fortrennen und irgendjemanden suchen. So lange sie nicht wusste, wie schwer seine Verletzungen waren, durfte sie ihn nicht allein lassen.

Sie legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und schluchzte ein paar Mal. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und zog ihre Robe aus, wickelte sie zusammen und legte sie unter seinen Kopf. Sie kroch zu seinem linken Bein. Es sah schlimmer aus, als es war. Eine Fleischwunde, nicht mehr. Sie rannte ins Labor zurück und holte einige Leinenstücke, die sonst nur gebraucht wurden um Tränke zu filtern. In dem sie einige davon zusammen knotete erreichte sie, dass sie einen Druckverband daraus machen konnte.

Dann musste sie das tun, wo vor sie sich am meisten fürchtete. Ganz vorsichtig zog sie die Hand von seinem Bauch weg und öffnete die Robe. Was sie sah, zerriss ihr das Herz. Er hatte eine große klaffende Bauchwunde, die unaufhörlich blutete. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

In diesem Moment stöhnte er auf und wisperte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen „Nähen." Dann fiel er wieder in Ohnmacht.

Hermine blickte ihn schockiert an und begriff nur langsam. Sie sollte die Wunde zusammen nähen. Nein, dass konnte sie nicht. Auf keinen Fall!

Doch es ging um sein Leben und so zwang sie sich dazu ihr Nähzeug quer durchs Schloss mit dem Aufrufezauber zu sich zu holen. Bin in weniger Minuten schwebte es vor der Tür. Ihr wurde übel, bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie jetzt tun musste. Doch sie tat es.

Später war ihr unbegreiflich, wie sie es trotz ihres starken Zitterns fertig gebracht hatte einzufädeln. An das eigentliche Nähen konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern. Das Gehirn war zu überlastet. Keine Chance für einen anderen Gedanken, als das er leben sollte.

Unendlich viele Stiche später sank sie erschöpft neben ihn. Die Beinwunde hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten, doch durch die Nähte am Bauch sickerte noch immer Blut. Hermine hatte Zweifel, dass sie es richtig gemacht hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie lange Zeit einfach nur fest.

Irgendwann setzte sein eh schon flacher Atem aus. Hermine schrie „Nein! Du darfst nicht sterben." und begann eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Einige Sekunden später atmete er wieder selbständig. Als sie später merkte, dass sein Puls nicht mehr flatterte und die Atmung gleichmäßiger wurde, wusste sie, dass er nicht mehr ohnmächtig war, sondern schlief. Jetzt erst war sie in der Lage zu überdenken, was sie machen musste. Sie ging nach nebenan und rannte von dort zur Krankenstation. Mit einem Zauberspruch öffnete sie die Tür. Pomfrey's Vorräte an Salben, Tränken und Verbandzeug waren sorgfältig hinter Glas eingeschlossen und mit einem Zauber vor Alohomora geschützt. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schlug sie mit dem Ellbogen das Glas ein und griff sich, was sie brauchte. Im Laufschritt, da schwer beladen, kehrte sie zum Kerker zurück.

Als erstes legte sie die beiden Decken ab. Eine schob sie behutsam so weit unter ihn, wie es ihr möglich war. Mit der anderen deckte sie ihn zu. Dann betrachtete sie sich all die Dinge, die sie von der Krankenstation mitgenommen hatte. Eine antiseptische Salbe. Nun, dass konnte nicht schaden. Sie öffnete den Verband am Bein, trug die Salbe vorsichtig auf und legte jetzt einen richtigen Verband an. Auch auf die Bauchwunde, die jetzt aufgehört hatte zu bluten schmierte sie etwas Salbe, aber so bald sie die Nähte berührte, floss wieder ein wenig Blut. Sie beschloss, dass sie nicht mehr für ihn tun könnte und rannte vor das Büro des Direktors.

Es war erst fünf Uhr morgens und sie wusste das Passwort nicht, aber sie hoffte einfach das richtige zu erwischen. Das Glück war ihr nicht hold. So viele Süßigkeiten sie auch aufzählte, der Wasserspeier gab keine Reaktion von sich. Sie drehte um und wollte zurück, da lief sie Dumbledore in die Arme.

Er sah noch sehr verschlafen aus.

„Was gibt es denn um diese Zeit so Wichtiges, Hermine? Ich wurde vom Wasserspeier geweckt, weil Sie ihm zu viele falsche Passwörter gesagt haben."

„Gott-sei-Dank! Professor Snape liegt schwer verletzt in seinen alten Räumen. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber es war nicht viel. Bitte helfen Sie ihm."

Dumbledore schreckte bei ihren Worten sichtlich zusammen und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er gemeinsam mit ihr zum Kerker. Für einen Mann seines Alters war er erstaunlich schnell.

Snape's Anblick bestürzte ihn mindestens genau so, wie Hermine vor wenigen Stunden.

Er kniete nieder und schaute sich die Wunden an. Dann stand er wieder auf und nahm Hermine beruhigend in die Arme.

„Das haben Sie gut gemacht. Es sieht zwar schlimm aus, aber weil sie die Blutung gestoppt haben, wird er es schaffen."

„Sicher?" Hermine war verunsichert. Severus sah sehr schlecht aus.

„Keine Angst. Das wird schon. Ich sehe sie haben Poppy's Bestände geplündert." Er ließ sie los und lächelte leicht.

Hermine nickte etwas beschämt.

„Schon gut. Haben Sie auch einen giftgrünen Trank mitgebracht?"

Schnell durchsuchte sie die Fläschchen und hielt dann einen extrem ekelhaft aussehenden Trank in der Hand.

„Von dem muss er drei Tropfen jede Stunde bekommen. Es wird seine Selbstheilungskräfte aktivieren."

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab

Die Tür zum ehemaligen Schlafzimmer glitt auf und nach einem weiteren Zauber stand ein Bett darin. Mit Mobiliarbus ließ er Snape samt der Decken hineinschweben und wandte sich dann wieder Hermine zu.

„Madame Pomfrey ist verreist, aber ich werde versuchen Sie zu erreichen. Können Sie ihn bis dahin pflegen?"

Natürlich nickte Hermine.

„Gut, dann werde ich nachher Professor McGonagall vorbei schicken, damit sie Sie ablöst. Sie brauchen Schlaf, mein Kind." Er ging zur Tür, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Er murmelte einen sogar für Hermine unbekannten Spruch, schwang seinen Zauberstab und alle Möbel, die die Hauselfen eingelagert hatten erschienen wieder in der Wohnung.

„Hätt' ich fast vergessen."

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sackte Hermine auf dem nächst bestem Stuhl zusammen und heulte. Wie zu erwarten war, setzte die Verwandlung ein, jetzt nachdem sie all die Gefühle zuließ, die sie seit Stunden verdrängte. Einige Sekunden lang ließ sie es geschehen, dann zwang sie sich erneut zur Ruhe. Ihn jetzt noch als Panther zu zerfleischen, würde ihm nicht helfen.

Sie zog sich den Stuhl zu seinem Bett und nahm wieder seine Hand in die ihre.

Mit der anderen träufelt sie ihm wie angeordnet drei Tropfen der widerlich grünen Flüssigkeit, die überraschend gut roch, in den Mund.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten bemerkte sie, dass ein Atem nicht mehr so flach zu gehen schien. Langsam beruhigte sie sich etwas. Zwar hatte sie sich, dank McGongalls anerlernter Methoden, relativ gut in der Gewalt, aber sie war seit Stunden immer nur knapp davor, sich von Knall auf Fall zu verwandeln. Jetzt schwächte sich das Adrinalinlevel allmählich ab und bevor sie es bemerkte, schlief sie ein.

Erst als die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin immer und immer wieder sagt „Hermine, wachen Sie auf." kam sie wieder zu sich.

Völlig verschlafen blickte sie McGonagall aus verquollenen Augen an. Sie war einen Augenblick orientierungslos, doch dann erinnerte sie sich.

„Ist etwas mit ihm? Geht es ihm etwa schlechter?"

„Nein, Hermine, ganz ruhig. Es geht ihm nicht schlechter, aber ich muss mich jetzt auch ein paar Stunden lang hinlegen, ich bin seit sechs Uhr hier, jetzt ist es nach Mitternacht. Bitte geben Sie ihm jede Stunde seine Medizin."

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer lag und in eine große Wolldecke eingewickelt war.

„Natürlich, was kann ich sonst noch tun?"

„Wir haben Madame Pomfrey erreicht. Sie ist zwar nicht hier, aber hat uns über das Kaminnetzwerk noch gesagt, was wir ihm verabreichen können. Auf dem Nachtisch steht noch eine lila Ampulle. Die enthält einen Stärkungstrank, den der Professor selbst gebraut hat. Alle vier Stunden geben Sie ihm davon bitte acht Tropfen. Die nächsten sind in einer Stunde fällig."

Hermine nickte verstehend. „War er wach? Hat er schon irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nein, er hat bisher die ganze Zeit geschlafen und das ist wahrscheinlich auch das Beste derzeit für ihn."

McGonagall gähnte herzhaft und setzte noch hinzu „Ich werde in zwölf Stunden wieder kommen und dann werden wir uns wieder abwechseln. Vielleicht sollten Sie ein paar persönliche Sachen herholen, dann müssen Sie nicht immer den langen Weg zum Turm machen, wenn Sie schlafen wollen. Sie wohnen ja ohnehin die letzte Woche schon fast im Labor."

„Ja, Professor, ich werde schnell hoch rennen und mir zusammen suchen, was ich brauche, dann komme ich gleich wieder und löse sie ab."

Fünfzehn Minuten später ließ McGongall Hermine mit Severus allein. Die griff sich die Wolldecke, wickelte sich darin ein und öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertür. Er schlief natürlich noch. Ganz vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand des Bettes und nahm seine Hand. Sie fühlte sich wärmer an, als noch am Morgen. Insgesamt sah er einen Hauch gesünder aus, aber nur unwesendlich.

Erst jetzt hatte sie Zeit und Geduld, ihn wirklich anzuschauen. Er war hagerer geworden und er hatte sich einen Bart wachsen lassen. Das stand ihm nicht besonders. Es betonte seine Magerkeit noch mehr. Die Haut schien auch vor dem Angriff, von was auch immer, nicht besonders rosig gewesen zu sein. Natürlich kannte sie ihn schon immer mit einem hellen Teint, aber jetzt schien er leicht gelblich und ungesund.

Sie streichelte seine Hand und legte sie dann wieder ab, um ihm den grünen Trank zu verabreichen.

Als sie weiter nichts mehr tun konnte, strich sie ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. „Bitte, werd' wieder gesund. Ganz schnell, ich brauche dich!"

TBC

* * *

So, ihr Lieben. Vergesst doch bitte nicht, ein Review abzugeben, sonst macht das Schreiben nur halb so viel Spaß!

LG,

iome


	27. Chapter 27

**Minnie**: Unsere Hermine ist halt keine Medihexe, aber die kommt ja heute endlich ins Spiel.

**Lilith**: Unsere Hermine ist halt eine Gute und die tut auch mal was, was sie sich nicht zutraut. Ach ja, die Schokomuffins, die essen sie alle gern!

**Seraphime**: Gib mir mit dem Bart noch etwas Zeit, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn davon zu befreien. Ach übrigens: Hermine ist auch überfordert, deswegen ist sie jetzt auch etwas fertig.

**Gipsy**: Danke, das hör ich gerne.

**Monique**: Das ist doch mal ne positive Einstellung zu der Sache!

**Jlp**: Meine erste gewonnene Wette! Juchhu! Sonst verlier ich immer.

**Sarah Black**: Die beiden werden ab jetzt etwas Unterstützung erhalten, von einer unerwarteten Seite.

**HexeLea** und **Mahalove**: Ihr habt natürlich Recht, mit dem Nähen und dem Garn, aber Hermine ist in einer Situation, in der sie sich nur schwer zurecht findet und von der sie ausnahmsweise mal keine Ahnung hat. Da ist das Nähzeug das Erste, was ihr einfällt. Außerdem brauchte ich ein bisschen Gesprächsstoff für Minerva und Poppy. :-)

**Lucina**:-)

**Luna**: Noch eine, die der Sucht anheim gefallen ist. Da könntest Du doch mit einigen anderen Lesern und Sev eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen.

Danke für eure **Reviews** und **Schokofrösche** für alle (ich will doch hier nicht die einzige sein, die von den ganzen Süßigkeiten dick wird).

* * *

**27. Kapitel**

Die Stunden schlichen dahin und Severus Snape lag noch immer reglos in seinem Bett. Minerva war gekommen und gegangen. Jetzt wachte wieder Hermine neben ihm. Es war zwei Tage her, dass sie ihn schwer verletzt gefunden hatte.

In all der Zeit drehten sich ihre Gedanken selbst im Schlaf nur um seine Genesung. Wenn sie nicht neben ihm saß, ihm einen Trank verabreichte und seine Hand hielt, dann schlief sie auf der Couch und träumte von ihrer letzten Begegnung. Jetzt sah sie mindestens genauso fertig aus, wie er selbst.

Minerva McGonagall hatte es längst bemerkt und wollte sie erst wegschicken, doch ihr wurde bald klar, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Dieses junge Mädchen war nicht nur um ihren Lehrer besorgt. Sie konnte grundsätzlich eine Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin nicht wirklich gut heißen, aber eigentlich wünschte sie beiden inzwischen nur noch alles Glück der Welt. Alle Beide hatten in den letzten Monaten schon so viel durchgemacht, dass es nur gerecht wäre, wenn sie wenigstens zueinander fänden und sich gegenseitig stützen könnten.

Während Minerva sich gerade in ihren Räumen aus dem Bett schälte, traf endlich auch Madame Pomfrey wieder in Hogwarts ein. Obwohl sie ihre Reise sofort beendet hatte, als sie von Snapes Verletzungen hörte, hatte es zwei lange Tage gedauert Hogwarts zu erreichen. Die Appariersperren um ihr Urlaubsgebiet waren weitläufig und die Reise mit dem Kamin verabscheute Poppy Pomfrey einfach. Sie hätte sie natürlich in Kauf genommen, aber Albus hatte ihr versichert, dass Severus dank Hermine Granger nicht in Lebensgefahr war. Zudem hatte sie auf dem Rückweg zumindest noch einen Trank auftreiben können, der Fleischwunden schnell und sicher schloss. Das war wieder so eine Angelegenheit, bei der sie sich wünschte, dass ihr Beruf von mehr Zauberern ergriffen würde und sie nicht die einzige Medihexen in Hogwarts wäre.

Ihr erster Weg führte selbstverständlich zum Büro des Direktors. Sie ließ sich noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten schildern, was passiert war. Danach ging sie auf ihre Krankenstation, beseitigte die Scherben und begab sich bewaffnet, mit einigen Tränken zum Kerker.

Durch das Labor betrat sie die privaten Räumlichkeiten ihres Kollegen und erschrak, als sie nicht nur Severus in einem sichtbar schlechten Zustand vorfand. Sofort ordnete sie an, dass Hermine sich hinlegen und schlafen sollte, doch das junge Mädchen war nicht von ihrem Lehrer wegzukriegen. Poppy wunderte sich über ihr Verhalten, schob es aber zunächst einmal darauf, dass sie ihn gefunden und mehr oder weniger gerettet hatte.

So ließ sie also zu, dass die Schülerin anwesend war, als sie sich die Wunden besah.

Natürlich hätte es schlimmer sein können, aber nicht sehr viel. Die Wunde am Bein war harmlos und mit einem Spruch schnell versiegelt. Selbst die Bauchwunde, die wenig fachmännisch mit normalem Garn genäht worden war, ließ sich relativ schnell heilen. Hier benutzte sie den Trank, den sie extra zu diesem Zweck mitgebracht hatte. Doch das eigentliche Problem lag an einer ganz anderen Stelle. Severus musste mehrere verbotene Flüche abbekommen haben. Poppy tippte auf den Crutiatus-Fluch. Seine inneren Organe hätten geschädigt werden können, doch wäre das der Fall gewesen, würde er wohl nicht mehr atmen. Die Flüche wirkten jedoch nach. Mit fachmännischem Auge sah Poppy in Severus' Aura, wo noch immer der Schmerz saß. Poppy ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht sofort via Kamin zurückgekehrt war. Sie hätte ihm zwei lange Tage Schmerz ersparen können. Nun verabreichte sie ihm einen Trank, den er selbst vor so langer Zeit für den Fall der Fälle erschaffen hatte.

Als sie die Flasche öffnete verströmte sich ein widerlicher Geruch nach faulen Eiern. Sie selbst wusste nicht, was der Trank wirklich enthielt, doch die Dosierung kannte sie natürlich. Drei Tropfen je Fluch, so war es gedacht. Sie gab ihm vorsichtshalber erst einmal sechs Tropfen, doch die Aura war noch immer nicht rein. So verabreichte sie ihm drei weitere und endlich schien er schmerzfrei zu sein.

Als das geschafft war, zog sie die Schülerin unter deren Protest von ihm weg und verschloss die Tür.

„Er wird noch ein paar Stunden schlafen und Sie werden es ihm jetzt gleich tun."

„Aber…" setzte Hermine an.

„Nichts aber! Sie haben alles getan, was Sie konnten und er ist jetzt so weit wieder in Ordnung. Er wird aufwachen, aber es dauert noch."

Sie griff in eine Tasche ihrer Robe.

„Hier, Hermine. Nehmen Sie das. Es ist Traumloser Schlaf. Sie sehen sehr müde aus und wenn Sie das nicht sofort trinken, werde ich es Ihnen persönlich verabreichen. Ein Patient während der Ferien, reicht mir nämlich völlig."

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa und trank wie befohlen das Fläschchen leer. Fast sofort sank sie auf die Couch und wurde von der Krankenschwester zugedeckt.

In diesem Moment betrat Minerva das Zimmer. Sie umarmte Poppy und fragte „Wie geht es ihm. Er sieht nicht gut aus, nicht wahr."

„Er muss mindestens drei Crucio abbekommen haben. Das konntet ihr nicht wissen, aber deshalb ist er nicht aufgewacht. Er hat jetzt keine Schmerzen mehr und die Wunden sind verarztet. Wer um Himmels Willen hat eigentlich diese Wunde mit Nähgarn geschlossen?"

„Ms Granger wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und Albus und ich wollten die Wunde nicht noch einmal aufreißen, solange Du nicht da warst."

„Na gut, ich dachte schon, einen von euch hätte der Verstand verlassen." Poppy lächelte leicht und Minerva wusste, wie diese Äußerungen zu verstehen waren.

Selbst Poppy war erschrocken über Severus' Zustand und das kompensierte sie so.

„Wird er bald aufwachen? Wir wissen nämlich immer noch nicht, was eigentlich geschehen ist?"

„In ein paar Stunden nehme ich an. Er ist insgesamt recht schwach. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis er wieder ganz auf den Beinen ist." Sie räumte nun ihre über den ganzen Raum verstreuten Tränke und Verbandsmaterialien zusammen.

„Soll er weiterhin die beiden Tränke bekommen, die auf dem Nachtisch stehen?"

Poppy nickte. „Ja, aber den Stärkungstrank werden wir höher dosieren. Gib ihm alle zwei Stunden die acht Tropen. Ich werde mich jetzt ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr legen. Die Reise war lang und ermüdend. Morgen früh komme ich wieder. Dann ist er sicher schon bei sich."

Sie nahm die Tasche und ging zur Tür.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Ms Granger hat eine ganze Ampulle Traumloser Schlaf von mir bekommen. Sie hat sich übrigens kaum von Severus wegbringen lassen. Hat das einen Grund oder bilde ich mir da nur was ein?"

„Die Beiden haben an einem gemeinsamen Projekt gearbeitet und ich denke sie macht sich einfach nur Sorgen um ihren Lehrer. Sie hat ihn ja auch gefunden, da ist das doch verständlich." Minerva war sehr bemüht, Poppy nicht wissen zu lassen, was hier vor sich ging. Wenn die Zwei wirklich nicht zu trennen waren – und so schaute es aus – dann sollten es zumindest so wenige Leute wie möglich wissen.

Poppy ging und Minerva betrat das Schlafzimmer. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass es Severus besser ging. Seine Hautfarbe war deutlich rosiger, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse und er hatte sich im Schlaf zur Seite gedreht.

Leise setzte sie sich neben ihn und grübelte die ganze Nacht darüber, wie sie ihm und Hermine helfen konnte.

TBC

* * *

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was mit Severus nach der Verwandlung in einen Panther eigentlich passiert ist, dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein klitzekleines **Review**.

LG,

iome


	28. Chapter 28

Hallo meine lieben **Reviewer** und auch ihr lieben **Schwarzleser** seit gegrüßt. Ich habe heute außergewöhnlich gute Laune. Könnte an diesem Kapitel liegen. Mal schau, ob es euch auch so geht.

Heute gibt es mal keine Einzelantworten auf die Reviews. Ich muß gleich weg und habe bis eben an diesem Kapitel geschrieben.

Nur soviel: Hey **Puck**, ich habe eine Slash-Leserin überzeugt. Wow!

Ansonsten vielen lieben Dank an **Lilith, Minnie, Jlp, Luna, Sarah Black, Gipsy, Ralina, Puck, Monique** und **HexeLea** für die Reviews!

So, jetzt wird unser bester Zaubertränkelehrer endlich wieder munter und da wird sich so einiges tun. Minerva und sogar Albus wandeln auf Amors Pfaden.

* * *

**28. Kapitel**

Als der Morgen graute, erwachte Severus aus einem langen ihm endlos scheinenden Traum. Er fühlte sich schwach und sein Hals war rau.

„Wasser." krächzte er.

Minerva schrak hoch und lächelte ihn an. „Na, endlich wieder unter den Lebenden?" sagte sie, während sie den Wasserkrug nahm, der neben ihr stand und ihm ein Glas einschenkte.

Sie griff unter seinen Kopf und stützte ihn, während er trank. Als er wieder zurück in die Kissen gesunken war, fragte er. „Wo bin ich?"

„In Ihren alten Räumen. Albus hat die Möbel wieder hergebracht und ohne Poppy konnten wir Sie hier genau so gut pflegen, wie überall sonst."

Mehr als ein leises „Aha." brachte Severus nicht hervor.

„Sie haben fast drei Tage geschlafen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Fragen Sie lieber nicht, Minerva. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich schon mal schlechter gefühlt zu haben."

„Das wird schon. Poppy ist seit gestern Abend da und hat Sie richtig versorgt. In ein paar Tagen wird es Ihnen wieder besser gehen."

„Wenn ich das jetzt nur glauben könnte. Derzeit fühlt es sich nicht gerade danach an."

„Glauben Sie es!" mischte Poppy Pomfrey sich ein, die in diesem Moment den Raum betrat.

„Ich habe Ihnen alles verabreicht, was in dieser Situation helfen kann und Sie werden wieder gesund, da können Sie drauf wetten!"

Zu Minerva gewandt sagte sie „Würdest Du mich bitte einen Moment allein lassen mit meinem Patienten?"

Minerva verließ das Zimmer und versuchte Hermine zu wecken, was gar nicht so leicht war, nach einer ganzen Portion Traumloser Schlaf.

Poppy setzte sich indes zu Severus aufs Bett und nahm seine Hand.

„Wann hat es angefangen?"

„Was meinen Sie, Poppy?"

„Das Trinken natürlich, mein Lieber. Glauben Sie ich erkenne es nicht, wenn ich einen Menschen mit einer beginnenden Leberzirrhose vor mir habe? Seit ich Sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, haben Sie extrem abgenommen und ihre Haut hat einen Gelbstich. Ich bin nicht blind, Severus. Und das alles hat nichts mit Ihren Wunden zu tun, also raus damit."

„Schon gut, ich wusste, dass Sie es erkennen würden. Ich war in den letzten Wochen dem Whiskey etwas zu sehr zugetan und habe wenig gegessen. Vor meiner Rückkehr hierher habe ich damit aufgehört. Es ist erst ein paar Tage her. Ich habe den Gelbstich der Haut auch gesehen und ich werde einige Medikamente brauchen, um meine Leber zu beruhigen und wieder Kraft zu gewinnen. Aber erstmal muss ich wieder auf die Beine kommen. Werden Sie es jemandem sagen?"

„Ich nicht, aber Sie. Und zwar dem Direktor. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Sie so, wie sie jetzt sind auch nur einen Zaubertrank brauen können. Schon deshalb muss er es wissen."

„Ja, ich werde es ihm sagen, aber nur ihm."

„Gut, dann haben wir eine Abmachung: Sie sprechen mit Albus und ich bringe Ihnen nachher schon mal einen Tee vorbei, der die Leber beruhigt."

Severus nickte. Poppy ging und Albus Dumbledore, der inzwischen von seinem Aufwachen unterrichtet worden war, löste sie ab.

„Hallo Severus, Sie haben uns alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt."

„Wollen Sie eine nette oder eine ehrliche Antwort, Direktor?" Er hatte einen Teil seines Sarkasmus wieder gefunden.

„Immer die ehrliche, immer die ehrliche, dass wissen Sie doch."

„Gut, dann ist die Antwort: Beschissen wäre noch geschmeichelt."

„Wollen Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?" Severus schob sich ein Stück im Bett nach oben, so dass er nicht mehr ganz flach lag.

Minerva spazierte in diesem Moment durch die offene Tür, nur um Albus mitzuteilen „Ich habe Hermine geweckt. Sie ist im Bad und wird dann in den Turm zurückkehren."

Severus, der ganz erstaunt war, was wohl Hermine in seinen Räumen machte, fragte „Was tut sie hier?"

„Sie hat Sie gefunden und als erstes verarztet, Severus. Und sie hat sich mit mir um Sie gekümmert."

„Oh." Es erschreckte ihn, dass sie ihn in seinem schlimmsten Zustand gesehen hatte.

Minerva war schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür, doch Severus bat sie sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Sie werden es wohl so oder so erfahren," sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Dumbledore „dann kann ich es Ihnen auch gleich erzählen."

„Wo soll ich anfangen?" Er seufzte leise.

„Am besten sollten Sie damit beginnen, warum Sie vor fünf Wochen von hier geflüchtet sind." Albus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete.

„Ich denke, dass wissen Sie genau so gut, wie ich: Hermine Granger. Ich hätte sonst mein Versprechen Ihnen gegenüber nicht halten können." Er blickte von Dumbledore zu Minerva, doch zu seinem Erstaunen wirkte keiner von ihnen verärgert.

„Weiter. Fahren sie fort, Severus."

„Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet und sind uns näher gekommen." „Wieder einmal." setzte er noch hinzu. Das hier fiel im ganz und gar nicht leicht, doch die beiden mussten sein Dilemma verstehen.

„Ich liebe sie. Ich habe versucht es zu verdrängen und ich habe versucht es im Alkohol zu ertränken, aber ich liebe sie und das ist das Problem. Ich bin weggegangen, weil ich mein Versprechen einhalten wollte, aber allein in einem riesigen Haus zu wohnen hat mir nicht geholfen. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen sehr viel getrunken und sehr wenig gegessen." Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie Minerva ihn musterte. „Lassen Sie das, ich weiß, wie schlimm ich aussehe."

„Das erklärt Ihren Weggang, aber nicht Ihr Wiederauftauchen und schon gar nicht Ihre Wunden."

Severus setzte sich nun, so gut es eben ging, auf. „Hetzen Sie mich nicht, dazu komme ich ja schon. Sie sagen ich habe 3 Tage geschlafen?"

Albus nickte.

„Dann habe ich heute vor fünf Tagen mit dem Alkohol aufgehört. Fragen Sie mich nicht warum. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es nicht einmal durchgehalten, aber am Abend dieses Tages habe ich das Dunkle Mal so stark wie noch nie gespürt. Er rief mich und ich kam zu ihm. Wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht das erst mal, dass er mich gerufen hatte, aber man merkt nicht sehr viel, wenn man betrunken im Koma liegt."

„Daher die Flüche und die Wunden, nicht wahr." Dumbledore sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an.

„Die Flüche kamen von ihm, aber nicht die Wunden. Er wusste, dass ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte und er will, dass ich zurückkehre und Sie für ihn weiter ausspioniere. Wenn nicht, wird er mich töten. Das hat er von mir verlang und dann ist er appariert."

„Das heißt zumindest, dass er nicht weiß, dass Sie eigentlich für mich arbeiten. Das ist positiv. Natürlich können Sie zurückkommen. Aber weiter, weiter. Wie ist es zu den Wunden gekommen?"

„Ich habe mich, dank der Schmerzen in mein zweites Ich verwandelt und bin in den Wald gelaufen. Ich muss etwa einen Tag als Panther im Unterholz gelegen haben, denn die Sonne ging gerade unter, als ich mich zurückverwandelt habe. Ein Bär hat es gesehen. Er fand wohl, dass ich nicht zu dünn sei, um noch eine brauchbare Mahlzeit abzugeben. Ich bin appariert, bevor er mich töten konnte, doch seine Pranken haben mich vorher noch getroffen. Dann bin ich zu meinem Haus zurück gekrochen und durch das Kaminfeuer hergekommen. Ich hatte gehofft es bis zu Ihnen zu schaffen, aber das hat nicht funktioniert, wie es aussieht. Den Rest kennen Sie." Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Severus sah Dumbledore an, dass er grübelte. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und begann auf und ab zu schreiten.

„Lassen Sie mich unsere Probleme mal zusammenfassen: Sie lieben eine Schülerin, die Sie wohl auch liebt, wie ich annehme und mit der Sie nicht zusammen sein können, weil Sie nicht nur mir ein Versprechen gegeben haben, sondern auch, weil sie beide sich in wilde Tiere verwandeln, wenn Sie starke Gefühle zulassen. Das ist Punkt eins. Punkt zwei ist, Sie sind alkoholabhängig und derzeit sehr schwach, doch sie müssen wieder unterrichten, damit Voldemort erfährt, dass sie zurück an der Schule sind. Ihre zitternden Hände werden bei der Zubereitung der Tränke nicht gerade hilfreich sein. Punkt drei ist diese ganze Sache mit dem Animagus-Trank. Sie können immer noch nicht kontrollieren, wann Sie sich verwandeln. Womit wir indirekt wieder bei Punkt eins währen. Habe ich was vergessen?" Er blieb am Fuß des Bettes stehen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht Direktor. Das dürften grob gesehen alle meine Probleme sein. Außer vielleicht, dass ich ein Todesser bin, der für den Orden spioniert und Voldemort wieder glauben machen muss, dass ich ihm treu ergeben bin."

Minerva blickte Ihn scharf an. „Ihnen scheint es besser zu gehen. Sie haben Ihren Zynismus wieder ausgegraben."

„Nun, umso besser, dann können wir jetzt wohl beginnen, nach Lösungen für all diese Probleme zu suchen." Albus traf zur Badezimmertür. „Wir sollten uns alle gemeinsam ein paar Gedanken machen."

Er öffnete die Tür und Hermine, die gebannt gelauscht hatte, stürzte fast in seine Arme. Sie fing sich im letzten Moment am Türrahmen ab und starrte ihrem Direktor direkt in die Augen. Dieser schmunzelte und machte eine auffordernde Geste, den Raum zu betreten.

„Kommen Sie Ms Granger, ich denke das betrifft auch Sie."

„Ich wollte nicht lauschen, aber …"

„Schon gut, Sie haben ein Recht das zu hören. Hier wurde auch über Sie geredet."

Ja, dass wusste Hermine, die noch eben an der Tür gehangen hatte und überrascht war, wie offen die drei über die Problem redeten. Und wie erstaunt sie erst war, als sie hörte, dass Severus sie wirklich liebte und es nur an dem Versprechen für Dumbledore gelegen hatte. Fast hätte sie einen Luftsprung gemacht, doch dann erwähnten sie auch die Verwandlung. Erst jetzt legte sich ein Schalter in Hermines Kopf um und sie verstand, dass die Verwandlung auch stattfinden würde, wenn Severus und sie …

Dann hatte Dumbledore plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und jetzt stand sie hier und sah ihn das erste Mal wieder munter vor sich, seit er vor Wochen gegangen war.

Zugegeben, er sah schlecht aus. Mager und ausgebrannt und immer noch krank, aber er war hier und er liebte sie. Irgendwie musste doch ein Weg zueinander führen.

„Nun gehen Sie schon zu ihm. Das ist ja nicht zu ertragen." Minerva, die froh war, dass Albus das Mädchen dazugeholt hatte, gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs in Richtung des Bettes.

Hermine schaute Severus in die Augen und ging ganz langsam auf ihn zu, dann setzte sie sich auf das Bett und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte es erst zaghaft, dann mit aller Kraft, die er aufbrachte. In ihr Haar murmelte er „Ich will nicht, dass Du mich so siehst."

„Das ist mir ganz egal." Sie legte ihre Wange an seine und genoss die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Minerva zog Albus bei Seite. „Komm schon, lassen wir die beiden für einen Moment allein.

Albus schmunzelte und ging mit ihr. „Wie konnte ich nur auf den Gedanken kommen, man könne diese zwei voneinander trennen?"

TBC

* * *

So, ihr Lieben, was da im Wald passiert ist, war nicht unbedingt spektakulär, aber da hat halt noch ein Stück gefehlt. Jetzt seid ihr da etwas schlauer und unsere Lieblinge haben auch endlich mal den gleichen Wissensstand.

Mal schauen, wie das weitergeht. Da sind ja noch ein paar Probleme zu lösen, nicht wahr?

Hinterlasst doch einfach ein kleines Review, dann geht's auch weiter.

LG,

iome


	29. Chapter 29

**Minnie**: Wie recht Du hast, aber alles ist noch nicht ausgestanden. Da kommen schon noch ein paar Kapitelchen. Obwohl, langsam wird es für mich überschaubar.

**Lilith**: Ja, Minerva hat mir in diesem Kapitel auch am meisten Spaß gemacht. Und: Alk? Welcher Alk? Ich hab das Schloss persönlich davon befreit, damit er nicht mehr rückfällig werden kann. Wenn, dann muss er das Zeug schon selbst destillieren. :-

**Gipsy**: Ja, es hat gedauert, aber es hat sich doch auch gelohnt, oder?

**Seraphime**: Ich habe herzhaft gelacht und mich kaum wieder eingekriegt: Kamikaze-Ron und Harry! Das ist herrlich. Deine Chance wird übrigens bald kommen.

**Luna**: Aber ja doch!

**Jlp**: Das dachte ich mir beim Schreiben auch.

**Sassy**: Danke, das zu lesen freut mich ungemein!

**Chromoxid**: Dann gefällt sie Dir in diesem bestimmt auch.

**Blue**: Aber gerne doch! Weiter geht's!

**Sarah**: Die beiden lassen niemandem mehr eine Chance, gegen sie zu sein. Aber es gibt da noch Leute, die das noch nicht begriffen haben. Allerdings kommen die in diesem Kapitel noch nicht vor.

**Buntleserin**: Huch eine neue Leserin? Nach so vielen Kapiteln? Freut mich! Willkommen! Klar wird Sevi wieder aufgepäppelt. Sonst sieht er wirklich nicht gerade zum anbeißen aus.

**Mahlove**: Du ließ nur meine Story! Hey, das ist mal ein Kompliment! Danke! Übrigens hatte Minerva einfach Zeit, sich an den Gedanke zu gewöhnen und außerdem sieht man den beiden an, dass sie sich nicht mehr trennen lassen.

**HexeLea**: Problem 2 und 3 kriegen wir auch noch in den Griff und was sonst noch so kommt – lass Dich überraschen!

**Butterbier und Schokomuffins für alle Reviewer und wenn was übrig bleibt auch für die vielen Schwarzleser!**

**

* * *

29. Kapitel**

Während Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saßen und sich darüber unterhielten, wie man Severus' Probleme am besten angehen konnte, lag dieser sich mit Hermine in den Armen und genoss einfach nur ihre Anwesenheit.

Dann stiegen Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. Es zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück und betrachtete sie. „Weißt Du eigentlich, wie wunderschön Du bist?"

Hermine lachte nur und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Du bist verrückt. Als ob es jetzt nichts Wichtigeres gäbe."

„Was könnte mir derzeit wichtiger sein als Du? Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie weh es mir getan hat, Dich einfach zu verlassen?" Sein Gesicht nahm bei der Erinnerung an seinen Weggang düsterere Züge an.

„Ja, dass weiß ich. Ich weiß wie Du Dich gefühlt haben musst. Glaub mir, es ging mir nicht anders."

„Ich wollte Dir nie wehtun. Im Gegenteil, ich habe gedacht, wenn ich einfach verschwinde, wäre es einfacher für uns. Nein, eigentlich ist das eine Lüge. Es war einfacher für mich, genau wie es damals nach Weihnachten einfach zu sein schien, Dich so fertig zu machen, dass Du gar nichts mehr von mir wissen wolltest. Ich hätte es nicht fertig gebracht zu gehen, wenn ich Dir hätte sagen müssen, warum. Es tut mir leid."

„Glaubst Du, dass macht mir jetzt noch etwas aus? Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Du lebst und dass Du mich auch liebst. Alles andere will ich einfach nur vergessen. Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt, ok?"

Severus nickte und küsste sie ganz zaghaft auf die Lippen. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss und als sie sich von einander lösten, war beiden klar, dass sie sich nicht mehr von einander trennen lassen würden.

Minerva klopfte zaghaft an den Türrahmen. „Dürfen wir wieder stören?"

„Aber immer, kommt rein." sagte Severus leicht resigniert. Als ob sie sich davon abhalten ließen,

Albus betrat mit ihr den Raum.

„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, müssen wir über die Problem reden, die Sie haben, Severus." Albus ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken, den er schon vorher belegt hatte und Minerva ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Hermine blieb bei Severus sitzen und wandte sich nur ihren anderen beiden Professoren zu.

„Zu erst einmal geht es darum, dass Sie wieder unterrichten müssen, nicht wahr?"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer nickte.

„Dafür haben Minerva und ich recht schnell eine Lösung gefunden. Sie werden noch eine Woche auf der Krankenstation verbringen, in der wir aber verbreiten, dass es einen Unfall mit einer extrem gefährlichen Substanz gegeben hat. In dieser Zeit kann Poppy Sie schon mal etwas aufpäppeln. Mit den restlichen Ferientagen sind das schon mal eineinhalb Wochen. Dann werden sie am rechten Arm einen dicken Verband tragen, der natürlich verhindert, dass sie selbst die Zutaten im Unterricht schneiden oder hinzugeben müssen. Lassen Sie es einen Ihrer Schüler tun. Diese kleine Täuschung können wir beibehalten, bis das Zittern nachgelassen hat. Das ist unsere Lösung für, hm, ich glaube es war Punkt 2."

„Punkt drei war dann der Animagus-Trank." Setzte Minerva hinzu. „Hermine ist schon ein ganzes Stück weiter als Sie und kann sich freiwillig fast vollständig verwandeln. Sie werden den Unterricht bei mir wieder aufnehmen und das sollte auch ihre Nerven etwas beruhigen. Außerdem werden wir" sie deutete auf sich selbst, Hermine und Severus ab jetzt jede verfügbare Minute an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten."

„Was letztlich auch Problem Nummer eins lösen sollte." mischte sich nun der Direktor wieder ein.

„Ich verstehe nicht. Was soll das heißen?" Severus war perplex.

„Nun, ich entbinde Sie hiermit von Ihrem Versprechen. Ich denke nicht, dass es sinnvoll ist, euch zwei von einander abhalten zu wollen. Dazu wäre niemand in der Lage. Hätte ich euch früher zusammen gesehen, hätte ich Ihnen das Versprechen sicher niemals abgenommen."

„Dann dürfen wir zusammen sein?" Hermine war mindestens so überrascht wie Severus.

„Unter ein paar Bedingungen, ja." kam die Antwort von Minerva, die an dieser Meinungsänderung von Albus nicht ganz unschuldig war. Sie hatte lange Zeit gehabt, sich an den Gedanken eines Schüler-Lehrer-Paares zu gewöhnen. Nicht dass ihr die Idee jetzt besser gefiel, aber diese beiden passten einfach zu einander.

Albus fuhr fort. „Minerva hat Recht. Es gibt ein paar Regeln. Die erst ist: Niemand darf es wissen, außer uns vieren."

Hermine biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum und warf ein „Meine Freunde wissen, dass etwas zwischen uns war und sie waren nicht begeistert."

„Wer?" fragte Severus hinter ihr.

„Ginny und Ron und Harry." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sie haben es von den Portaits gehört."

„Das ist nicht gut." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen Sie Ihren Freunden klar, dass nichts mehr zwischen Ihnen ist. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass die ganze Schule es erfährt. Es würde Proteststürme von Eltern geben."

„Das wird schwierig, aber ich bekomme das hin." Sie nickte um das zu untermauern.

„Gut, ich vertraue Ihnen, wenn es nicht funktioniert, werden Sie einen anderen Direktor haben, bevor sie bis drei zählen können. Zur zweiten Regel: Keine Kinder. Sie dürfen auf keinen Falls schwanger werden, bevor sie die Schule beendet haben, möglichst auch ein paar Monate danach nicht."

Diesmal nickten beide. Severus schmunzelte, als er sagte „Mit der zweiten Regel haben wir momentan auf keinen Fall ein Problem. Schließlich würden wir zu wilden Tieren, nicht wahr?"

Minerva war leicht pikiert, doch Albus lächelte. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Gegenmittel nicht ganz so schnell finden."

Die Beiden standen auf und die Gryffindorhauslehrerin zog Hermine mit sich. „Kommen Sie, er muss noch ein wenig ruhen."

Albus schnippte derweilen mit den Fingern und auf dem Bett erschien an der Stelle, die Hermine gerade noch belegt hatte, ein Tablett üppig gefüllt mit Essen. „Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, Severus. Sie brauchen Kraft." Er wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Direktor?"

Dieser wandte sich wieder zu ihm.

„Danke. Ich habe immer schon in Ihrer Schuld gestanden, aber ab jetzt ist es noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer." Dann hob er das Tablett auf seine Knie und begann zu essen.

TBC

* * *

Ich weiß, es ist kurz, aber ich arbeite parallel noch an einer anderen Story, diesmal eine etwas (ok ! viel) härtere Gangart, aber auch HGSS.

Wollt ihr so was überhaupt lesen? Gebt mir in euren **Reviews** doch mal einen Fingerzeig, sonst brauch ich die Story hier nicht zu veröffentlichen (würde eh noch etwas dauern)

LG,

iome


	30. Chapter 30

**Wiedermal vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Für euch gibt es heute Feuerwhiskey … ach Quatsch, wollte sagen Butterbier. Will ja nicht, dass es euch wie Severus geht!**

**Lilith**: Ja, ein bisschen Humor muss halt auch sein.

**Minnie**: Severus ist noch ein wenig schwach, aber er wird noch mal zu Höchstform auflaufen und in diesem Kapitel gewinnt er schon ein klein wenig Bissigkeit zurück.

**Seraphime**: Warte mit der Beseitung von Harry und Ron noch, ich weiß noch nicht, ob und was sie anstellen, aber das hängt auch davon ab, wie sie den Inhalt dieses Kapitels vertragen. Die Entscheidung fällt erst morgen.

**Ralina**: Als bei Snape gebe ich dir recht, hab ich nachträglich geändert, weil ich da bei schreiben einfach einen Nachsatz vergessen habe, der klar macht, dass das eher sarkastisch gemeint war. Aber bei Hermine stehe ich dazu, dass sie nicht darüber reden will. Sie haben nur ein paar Momente allein und sie ist einfach froh, dass er lebt und sie liebt.

**Leyla**: Da kommen noch mehr Kapitelchen …

**Gipsy**: Ich freu mich mindestens genauso wie Du.

**Jlp**: Danke. Das hör ich gerne!

**Sandra**: super, spannend und gut geschrieben - 'freu'

**Luna**: ich hoffe diesmal lang aber gut

**Sassy**: Jep, ich bin von der schnellen Sorte und hab den ganzen Morgen geschrieben und es ist (für meine Verhältnisse) super lang geworden.

**Sarah**: Glücklich schon, aber da fehlt doch noch irgendwas? Ach ja, ähm Sex, ok, daran muß ich noch arbeiten, oder besser gesagt die beiden.

**Susanne**: Diesmal ist das Vergnügen etwas länger.

**Puck**: Ich liebe solche Sätze. Dafür lohnt sich das ganze Schreiben erst, wenn man mal solche kleinen Lacher irgendwo unterbringen kann.

**HexeLea**: Lass unser Sevilein erstmal erholen, dann wird er wieder etwas bissiger. Das mit ihren Freunden ist zwar noch nicht aus der Welt, aber lies einfach mal.

Zu der anderen Story: Sie heißt „**Eine** **seltsame Beziehung**" und ich werde sie frühestens veröffentlichen, wenn diese hier fertig ist. Nachdem ich mal ein bisschen in der Kategorie M herumgestöbert habe, ist sie auch nicht „härter" als vieles, was da veröffentlicht wird. Ich freue mich, dass so viele sie lesen wollen. Ich verspreche euch, dass sich das warten lohnt.

**Nun mal los, hier wartet mein bislang längstes Kapitel für euch.**

**

* * *

30. Kapitel**

Am Morgen des folgenden Tages verließ Severus mit unsicherem Gang und von Minerva gestützt seine Räume und begab sich auf die Krankenstation. Es waren mehrere Leute nötig, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er da derzeit besser aufgehoben sei.

Während Hermine von seiner Wohnzimmercouch wieder in den Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms umzog, hatte er allerdings schnell noch die Hauselfen in Snape-Manor kontaktiert, damit seine privaten Dinge wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden. Um das Haus würde er sich irgendwann später kümmern müssen.

Poppy erwartete ihn schon auf der Krankenstation und wie befürchtet begann sie ihn die ganze Zeit zu umsorgen. Hier ein Stärkungstrank, da einer für seine angegriffene Leber, dort ein Teechen und dann wieder eine Zwischenmahlzeit.

Am Abend war er so weit, die Krankenstation wieder verlassen zu wollen. Dieses umkümmert werden war ihm fremd und unangenehm. Dazu kam, dass alle paar Minuten Besuch antanzte. Als Hermine vorbeischaute, freute er sich natürlich, aber sie konnten nicht offen reden, weil Poppy nichts wusste und es auch nicht erfahren sollte.

So war ihr Besuch zwar der Höhepunkt des Tages, doch einer mit einem schalen Nachgeschmack. Sie redeten sich mit Ms Granger und Professor Snape an und er gab wieder den mürrischen Menschen, der er zwar war, den er aber Hermine gegenüber nicht mehr zeigen wollte.

Poppy, die seinen Unwillen und seine schlechte Laune bemerkte, forderte ihn auf, es einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er sei jetzt ihr Patient und ihr somit vollkommen ausgeliefert. Ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln dabei verbesserte seine Laune auch nicht. Doch er musste ihr Recht geben. Er hatte keine Wahl. Außerdem fühlte er sich immer noch zu schwach, um mit ihr zu streiten. Sein Alkoholentzug, der zumindest körperlich durch seinen langen Schlaf, schon weit fortgeschritten war, machte ihm ein wenig zu schaffen, doch er schwor sich mit aller Kraft, die sein Geist aufbrachte, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Am zweiten Tag kam Minerva wieder vorbei und brachte ihm einige Fachbücher, die ihn von Poppys furchtbar guter Laune ablenkten sollten. Er bedauerte es mehr als einmal, dass er derzeit ihr einziger Patient war, dem sie all ihre Zeit widmen konnte.

Er mochte Poppy, nun, zumindest mehr als Hooch, die nicht außer Quidditch im Kopf zu haben schien oder Trewlany, die ihm schon seit ewigen Zeiten seinen frühen und grausamen Tod bescheinigte. Hierin schien übrigens seine einzige Gemeinsamkeit mit Harry Potter zu liegen.

Ja, er mochte Poppy, aber wenn sie nicht gleich aufhörte, ihm das zwanzigste Mal heute einen Snack zu bringen mit der Bemerkung „Sie müssen unbedingt zunehmen. Essen Sie so viel wie möglich." dann würde er sie ganz sicher erwürgen.

Als Hermine ihn am Sonntag Morgen besuchte, war er gefährlich nah an einem Nervenzusammenbruch, doch als sie ihm augenzwinkernd mitteile, dass er schon wieder viel besser aussähe, beruhigte er sich ein bisschen.

Sie hatte ihm ein Buch mitgebracht und es enthielt einen Zettel, wie er später erstaunt feststellte.

**Professor McGonagall und ich haben eine kleine Sensation entdeckt. Eure Forschung zu einem Animagus-Ttrank wurde schon mal in einem Buch beschrieben. Ließ Seite 261 bis 388. Es ist fast alles gleich, nur dass sie zwei Zutaten weniger verwendeten und das es fast 200 Jahre her ist. Sie hatten zwar auch keinen Erfolg, aber vielleicht hilft es uns weiter. **

**Deine Hermine**

Das war doch mal was. Sogleich begann Severus zu lesen. Er bat Poppy um Schreibzeug und in den nächsten Stunden vertiefte er sich so sehr in das Buch und seine Notizen, dass er nicht mehr wahrnahm, wie sie um ihn herumwuselte.

Der Trank war also keine neue Erfindung, sondern nur verschollen. Wenn es diese Aufzeichnungen gab, dann vielleicht auch welche zum Gegenmittel. Die verbotene Abteilung musste unbedingt danach durchforscht werden. Außerdem gab es noch Bücher aus der fraglichen Zeit, die wie er wusste nur in seiner privaten Bibliothek in Snape-Manor zu finden waren.

Am Abend erschien Minerva mal wieder, doch diesmal mit dem Ziel, seine Erinnerungen an die Entspannungsübungen aufzufrischen. Ohne eine Diskussion zuzulassen, begann sie ihn zu unterrichten. Und auch wenn Severus es nie zugegeben hätte, so half es ihm doch die nächsten Tage zu überstehen.

Hermine, die in der Zwischenzeit nicht nur mit Unterstützung ihrer Hauslehrerin weiter am Gegenmittel forschte, sondern auch eifrig bei ihr Animagus-Unterricht nahm, war schon ein ganzes Stück weiter als er. Sie konnte sich zwar noch nicht völlig verwandeln, doch einzelne Gliedmaßen nahmen nun immer schneller ihre Alternativform an und verwandelten sich ebenso schnell zurück.

Es war laut Professor McGonagall noch immer ein weiter Weg zum Animagus, doch nicht mehr so weit, wie noch vor einem Vierteljahr.

Als am Sonntagabend die Schüler Hogwarts wieder mit Leben erfüllten, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, ein paar große Schritte vorangekommen zu sein und ein paar bedeutende Veränderungen durchgemacht zu haben.

Sie begrüßte ihre Freunde und gab vor, auch erst vor ein paar Stunden eingetroffen zu sein. Noch ehe sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, erklärte ihr Harry „Ich habe gehört Snape soll wieder hier sein. Nimm dich bloß in Acht vor ihm und sag uns bescheid, wenn er dir in die Quere kommt.

Sie war völlig perplex und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich das nun schon wieder in solch einer Windeseile verbreitet haben konnte.

Ron, der bisher auch nichts davon zu wissen schien, starrte sie an und fügte hinzu. „Der soll sich bloß mal vor uns in Acht nehmen. Wenn ich den in die Hände kriege…"

„Was dann Ron? Willst Du ihn verhexen? Er ist unser Lehrer, vergiss das nicht und zu eurer Beruhigung: Ich habe mit dem Thema abgeschlossen. Ich werde zwar weiter mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, aber das ist auch alles." Sie blickte zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her. So richtig überzeugt sahen beide nicht aus, aber das war nicht zu ändern. Sie musste einfach darauf vertrauen, dass sie ihr glauben würden.

Bei Gelegenheit müsste sie wohl mal das eine oder andere böse Wort über ihn fallen lassen, damit sie überzeugt wären, dass es nicht zwischen ihnen gab. Aber nicht jetzt, dass wäre zu auffällig.

Erst als sie im Bett war fiel Hermine auf, das Ginny kein einziges Wort mit ihr geredet hatte. Seltsam, das war doch eigentlich ausgestanden.

Der nächste Morgen brachte diesbezüglich Klarheit. Ginny lief ihr im Bad in die Arme und sprach auch da wieder kein Wort. Hermine, die wissen wollte, was los hielt sie am Arm fest, damit sie nicht einfach weglaufen konnte.

„Lass mich gehen!"

„Ist das alles, was Du mir zu sagen hast, Ginny oder möchtest Du sonst noch was loswerden?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich rede nicht mehr mit Dir."

Hermine verging das Lächeln, um das sie vorher so bemüht war. „Würdest Du mir freundlicherweise auch verraten warum?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Damit entzog ihr Ginny den Arm und verschwand.

Hermine ging ihr hinterher in den inzwischen leeren Schlafsaal. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Ginny war ihre Freundin und sollte es auch bleiben.

„Ginny, bleib stehen und rede mit mir. Wie soll ich denn wissen, was los ist, wenn Du es mir nicht sagst. Verdammt, wir sind doch Freundinnen!"

„Ich bin nicht mehr Deine Freundin. Sei froh, dass ich Ron und Harry nicht sage, was ich weiß, sonst würde gar niemand mehr mit Dir reden."

Hermine wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Und was genau weißt Du?"

„Das Du nur noch lügst und es nicht für nötig befindest uns in das einzuweihen, was Du tust und das hat nicht nur mit diesem verdammten Trank zu tun, an dem Du arbeitest. Also lass mich in Ruhe. Ich mag keine Lügner." sagte Ginny lauter und verbitterter, als Hermine es von ihr kannte.

„Wie kommst Du auf so was?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie Ginny im Innersten Recht geben musste.

Ginny, die inzwischen ihre Stimme wieder gesenkt hatte kam auf sie zu. „Kannst Du Dich an unsere Küchenuhr erinnern? Da ist auch ein Zeiger für Dich drauf, weil meine Eltern Dich mögen. Der hat die ganze Zeit auf Hogwarts gestanden. Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen es gesehen haben, aber ich glaube kein Wort mehr, was von Dir kommt. Du warst nicht bei Deinen Eltern. Wahrscheinlich hast Du denen erzählt, dass Du bei uns warst, nun um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Das ist mir allerdings erst klar geworden, als ich gehört habe, dass er wieder hier ist. Und ab jetzt lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Sie hatte sich während des Streits angezogen und schlug jetzt die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine rollte sich auf dem Bett ein und weinte, bis wieder eine erste Verwandlung einsetzte. Dann zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und blieb einfach liegen. Nach ein paar Stunden klopfte es an der Tür. Professor McGonagall trat ein, ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten.

„Hermine, sind Sie hier?"

Sie regte sich nicht. Sie wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Doch Sekunden später wurde der Vorhang ihres Bettes zur Seite geschoben. Minerva starrte das Mädchen an, was nichts mit der starken jungen Frau zu tun hatte, die noch vor ein paar Tagen Severus' Wunden versorgt hatte.

Sie setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ihre Mitschüler haben mir verraten, dass Sie heute noch in keiner Unterrichtsstunde waren. Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen warum, Hermine."

Sie konnte nicht antworten. Die Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen. McGonagall zog sie zu sich und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Was ist los Hermine? Hat es etwas mit Severus zu tun?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und brachte gerade so ein „Ginny." heraus.

„Was ist mit ihr? Haben Sie zwei sich gestritten?"

Langsam gewann Hermine ihre Sprache zurück. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, mit einem Menschen reden zu können, der all ihre Geheimnisse kannte. „Ja. Sie spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Sie weiß, dass ich in den Ferien hier war und sie glaubt mir nichts mehr."

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass auch Mister Potter und Mister Weasley nicht sehr erbaut davon sind, dass Professor Snape wieder hier ist?"

Wieder nickte Hermine.

„Gehen Sie ins Bad und machen Sie sich frisch. Zur nächsten Stunde werden Sie im Unterricht sein. Ich rede mit Dumbledore. Sie können das alles nicht ewig vor Ihren Freunden verstecken, sonst haben Sie bald keine mehr."

Hermine tat, wie geheißen und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. So viele Schwierigkeiten nur wegen Severus Snape.

Dann ging sie zu Albus und redete eine Stunde lang auf ihn ein, bis er nachgab. Es ließ alle vier Freunde nach der Mittagspause zu sich kommen.

„Hallo meine Lieben." Erzwinkerte Hermine unauffällig zu und bot allen einen Platz an. Ohne Umschweife kam er zum Thema.

„Ginny, Ron und Harry, ich gehe doch Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie sich alle als Hermines Freunde bezeichnen würden, nicht wahr?"

Harry und Ron stimmten sofort zu, doch Ginny schwieg.

„Nun Ginny, ist das bei Ihnen nicht so?"

„Sie lügt uns an und ich bin nicht mit einer Lügnerin befreundet."

„Ich verstehe Sie und deswegen sind Sie alle hier. Es gibt einiges, was Sie erfahren müssen und so oder so erfahren werden, vermute ich." Wie immer, wenn er jemandem wichtige Informationen gab, begann er im Büro auf und abzuwandern.

„Hermine konnte Ihnen in den letzten Monaten unmöglich über alles die Wahrheit sagen. Es gibt einige Dinge, die sie betreffen, die nicht erlaubt waren und über die ich ihr verboten habe zu sprechen."

Alle drei saßen wie gebannt da und warteten, was sie nun erfahren würden. Hermine sank ein wenig in sich zusammen, in der Angst, dass sie gleich vollends ihre Freunde verlieren würde.

„Bevor wir Ihnen irgendetwas sagen, müssen Sie diesen Vertrag unterschreiben, der bewirken wird, dass wenn Sie hier gehörte Informationen weitergeben, sich ihr Gedächtnis selbstständig löscht. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an Professor Lockhardt? So in etwa würde es Ihnen dann auch gehen. Das ist die Bedingung unter der Sie erfahren, was hier vor sich geht."

Selbst Ginny beeilte sich mit der Unterschrift. Natürlich las keiner der drei den „Vertrag", denn sonst hätten sie festgestellt, dass er nicht magisch war und ihnen keinerlei Gefahr drohte, das Gedächtnis zu verlieren. Es war eine kleine Finte von Dumbledore der nun, da alle drei eingewilligt hatten, alles für sich zu behalten, fort fuhr.

„Ms Granger hat Ihnen, so weit ich weiß, bereits gestanden, dass Sie eine kurze Affäre mit Professor Snape hatte."

Alle drei nickten.

„Ich erfuhr davon und habe ihn gezwungen das zu beenden, was er auch tat. Er gab Ms Granger einen Vergessenstrank und das ganze Problem schien beseitigt. Da fällt mir ein Hermine, wieso hat der eigentlich nicht gewirkt?"

„Weil ich ihn nicht genommen habe, Professor."

„Das heißt, Sie konnten sich die ganze Zeit an alles erinnern. Nun auch gut, dann will ich mal fortfahren. Professor Snape forschte damals schon seit einigen Monaten mit Professor McGonagall an einem bestimmten Trank. Dieser Trank ging jedoch daneben und infizierte nicht nur ihn, sondern indirekt auch Hermine. Hierzu muss ich sagen, dass es ein verbotener Trank ist, der auf meine Anweisung für den Orden erforscht wurde. Es sollte ein Animagus-Trank werden."

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Dieser Trank begann erst nach mehreren Wochen zu wirken und verursacht, dass sich die beiden, wann immer sie sehr starke Emotionen empfinden in Panther verwandelt. Ich sollte hinzufügen, dass ihnen das sehr starke Schmerzen verursacht und dass sie es nicht kontrollieren können. Nun, wir haben Hermine natürlich eingeweiht, um was es sich handelt, doch sie musste das Versprechen abgeben, dass sie niemandem davon erzählt, somit auch Ihnen nicht."

Die Augen von Harry, Ron und Ginny wurden immer größer und sie sahen alle gleichzeitig Hermine an, die nur leicht nickte.

Wieder schritt Dumbledore quer durch den Raum. „Um dieses Problem in den Griff zu bekommen, haben Professor Snape und Hermine bei Professor McGonagall sozusagen Animagus-Unterricht erhalten und tun das noch. Des Weiteren wurde natürlich auch an einem Gegenmittel geforscht und diese Arbeit ist noch nicht abgeschlossen."

„Das ist also Dein Sonderprojekt." nuschelte Ginny Hermine leise zu.

„Wenn wir Sie schon einweihen – was ich nur auf Grund der Überredungskünste von Professor McGongall tue – wollen wir Ihnen auch alles sagen. Sie sind bald volljährig und ich hoffe, Sie können damit umgehen.

Nun denn: Denn die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende. Hermine hat in ihren Ferien die Forschungen fortgesetzt. Professor Snape, der die Schule vor einigen Wochen verlassen hat, um sein Versprechen mir gegenüber zu halten, traf vor ein paar Tagen schwer verletzt hier ein. Voldemort hat ihn gezwungen zurückzukommen, um den Orden weiter auszuspionieren. Hermine rettete ihm das Leben und ab da waren beide nicht mehr zu trennen. Sie lieben sich und es scheint nichts zu geben, was die zwei von einander fern halten kann. Ich habe meine Einwilligung gegeben, diese Beziehung zu akzeptieren, wenn niemand weiter davon erfährt. Nur Professor McGonagall, ich und nun Sie drei wissen bescheid.

Bitte schätzen Sie das Vertrauen richtig ein, was wir in Sie setzen. Ob Sie nun für oder gegen diese Beziehung sind, sie dürfen mit niemandem reden, der es nicht weiß. Es würde nicht nur Hermine und Professor Snape schaden, sondern auch bedeuten, dass ich schnellstens durch einen anderen Direktor, vermutlich aus Ministeriumsnahmen Kreisen, ersetzt würde. Was das für den Orden bedeuten würde, muss ich Ihnen sicher nicht sagen."

Keiner der Drei brachte in diesem Moment ein Wort heraus. Ron musterte Hermine von oben bis unten. Harry sah ihr nur tief in die Augen und Ginny war in eine Abwehrstellung gegangen, die Arme vor sich verschränkt.

„Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, behielt aber Hermine im Blick. An sie hatten sie nachher ganz bestimmt noch Fragen.

„Nun, dann denke ich, Sie vier haben sicherlich noch viel miteinander zu besprechen. Sie können gehen."

Alle vier erhoben sich, doch Hermine ging nicht sofort zur Tür, sondern umarmte Dumbledore kurz und flüsterte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Danke, Professor."

Er lächelte sie an. „Professor McGonagall hat Recht. Jeder braucht Freunde und zu seinen Freunden sollte man ehrlich sein können."

TBC

* * *

So, dass war doch mal ein schönes langes Kapitel. Wir nähern uns in absehbarer Zeit dem Ende, aber ein bisschen was kommt schon noch, vorausgesetzt ich bekomm ein paar **Reviews**.

LG,

iome


	31. Chapter 31

Sagt mal, warum bekomme ich eigentlich nur noch so wenige **Reviews**? Ist meine Geschichte so schlecht?

Mal ganz ernsthaft, ich weiß, dass es eine Menge **Schwarzleser** gibt und es macht wirklich keinen Spaß, wenn man schreibt und schreibt und nicht erfährt, ob es irgendwem gefällt.

**Deshalb heute einen besonderen Dank an alle, die mir ein Review haben zukommen lassen.**

**Gipsy: **Mensch bist Du schnell, kaum hab ich es hochgeladen, schon hast Du ein Review geschickt.

**Minnie: **Ich finde es auch gut, dass jetzt alle die Wahrheit kennen, aber die Reaktion lässt teilweise noch auf sich warten.

**Lilith**: Hey, keinen Feuerwhiskey bei meiner Story. Davon hatten wir hier schon zuviel, zumindest einer von unseren Akteuren.

**Luna**: Danke für Deine Zuversicht, ich hoffe ich kann Deine Erwartungen erfüllen.

**Monique**: Dann hast Du bald wieder was Neues zu lesen, wird aber etwas kürzer, als das hier.

**Seraphime**: Lass mal den Harry aus Deinem Visier und ziel mal besser auf Ginny und lad durch.

**Jlp**: Wenn sie sich ja nur streiten würden, dann wäre das bestimmt bald aus der Welt, aber so …

**Chromoxid**: Dein Gefühl trügt Dich nicht, aber die Bombe platzt erst in einem der nächsten Kapitel.

**Sassy**: Schaun wir mal, ob unsere drei Freunde mit der Wahrheit, die sie die ganze Zeit wissen wollten, auch umgehen können. Mich beschleicht so ein Gefühl, dass es nicht so ist.

**

* * *

31. Kapitel**

Hermine folge ihren drei Freunden, die den Raum bereits verlassen hatten. Wider ihre Erwartung stand keiner von ihnen vor der Tür. Verstört sah sich Hermine um. Sie hatten sogar den Gang schon verlassen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt wo sie reden konnten, verzogen sie sich einfach. Ein Hoch auf ihre tollen Freunde!

Ach, sollten sie doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Wenn sie nicht reden wollten, dann wollte Hermine das auch nicht!

Sie ging in die Bibliothek und verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke, krallte sich ein Buch über uralte Zaubertränke mit unbestimmter Wirkung und vergrub sich darin. Das Abendbrot ließ sie bewusst ausfallen und ging erst kurz vor der Sperrstunde in den Turm.

Wie bereits vermutet, traf sie auch dort niemanden an. Sie sprintete zum Schlafsaal, schlich leise hinein und vermied es mit irgendwem ein Wort zu wechseln, was nicht schwer war, das alle ihre Betten rundum zugezogen hatten. Noch nie war sie sich so einsam vorgekommen.

Sie vergrub sich wenig später in den Kissen und schlief trotz ihrer Wut auf die so genannten Freunde ein.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war der Schlafsaal schon leer und sie spät dran. Sie beeilte sich und war sauer, dass niemand sie geweckt hatte. Als sie die Treppen hinunter rannte, beschloss sie die drei heute zur Rede zu stellen.

Wie sie schnell merkte, war das aber gar nicht so einfach. Fast sechs Jahre lang hatten sie bei jeder Mahlzeit zusammen gesessen und sich gegenseitig Plätze freigehalten. Heute wurde ihr Platz von Dean Thomas belegt und Hermine fand gerade noch so Platz am Ende der Tafel. Schnell schlang sie ihr Frühstück herunter und verließ dann, ohne die anderen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die Halle.

Trotz ihres späten Aufstehens war jetzt noch ein wenig Zeit bis zur ersten Stunde und Madame Pomfrey war noch mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt. Sie beschloss Severus einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn darüber zu informieren, dass ihre Freunde jetzt alles wussten. Sie brauchte unbedingt jemanden, der sie verstand.

Severus begrüßte sie mit einem bartlosen Lächeln und Hermine, die seine Gesichtsbehaarung sowieso nicht gemocht hatte, lächelte das erste Mal heute auch.

„Komm her und umarme den alten kranken Zaubertränkelehrer." forderte er sie mit viel Zynismus in der Stimme auf.

Das ließ sich Hermine nicht zweimal sagen. Nach einem kleinen Kuss setzte sie sich auf sein Bett und erzählte ihm im Eiltempo die Ereignisse des vorigen Tages.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich dabei zusehends.

„Ob das so eine gute Idee von Dumbledore war? Ich vermute, die drei mögen mich in etwa genauso wenig, wie ich sie. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie jetzt außerdem gehörigen Respekt vor Dir haben. Vielleicht würde ich Dich auch meiden, wenn ich einer von ihnen wäre."

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht den Rest meiner Schulzeit ohne Freunde verbringen."

„Ich nehme an, dass wird sich wieder einrenken. Lass ihnen Zeit. Vielleicht war es ein bisschen zu viel, was sie da auf einmal über Dich erfahren haben. Gib ihnen die Möglichkeit sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Du ein Animagus und mit mir zusammen bist. Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, sonst kommst Du zu spät zum Unterricht."

Sie küssten sich noch einmal und Hermine rannte zur ersten Stunde. Als sie den Verwandlungsklassenraum betrat hätte sie heulen können. Ihr Platz war von Parvati belegt, die sich mit Ron angeregt unterhielt. Doch sie wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie da traf. Sie setzte sich nach ganz hinten und vergrub sich in ihr Schulbuch. Harry und Ron taten, als ob sie sie nicht bemerkten.

Die restlichen Schulstunden verliefen ganz ähnlich und selbst in der Mittagspause sprach keiner mit ihr ein Wort. Ihr Platz wurde wieder von Dean belegt. Hermine beschloss, auch ohne diese miese Bande klarzukommen und verzog sich nach dem Unterricht wieder in die Bibliothek um ihre Forschungen weiter fortzusetzen, ging dann später zum Verwandlungsunterricht und anschließend ins Labor.

Ihre Wut steigerte sich von Tag zu Tag und wurde am Donnerstag so stark, dass sie immer wieder Entspannungsübungen machen musste, um sich nicht zu verwandeln.

Als sie am Freitag Nachmittag in die Bibliothek ging, wurde ihr klar, dass sie hier nahezu ihr ganzes Wochenende verbringen würde. Sie legt die Arme auf den Tisch und weinte. Dann fiel ihr zumindest ein Lichtblick ein. Severus würde am Sonntag die Krankenstation verlassen dürfen. Endlich!

Sie hatte ihn fast jeden Morgen besucht, so lang Madame Pomfrey noch in der Großen Halle war. Er hatte ihr Mut gemacht und den hatte sie auch ganz dringend gebraucht. Außerdem hatte er ihr angedeutet, dass er neue Ideen entwickelt hatte für das Gegenmittel.

Um nicht mehr in der Defensive zu sein, beschloss sie Ginny, Ron und Harry ab jetzt komplett zu ignorieren und ihnen bewusst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn sie sie nicht mehr bei sich haben wollten, dann würde sie bestimmt nicht um ihre Freundschaft betteln.

Sie stand am Samstag früher auf, als alle anderen und schlang nur schnell ihr Frühstück herunter, bevor auch nur ein anderer Schüler die Halle betreten hatte. Dann ging sie ins Labor und arbeitete ihr Notizen auf, die sie im Lauf der Woche gemacht hatte. Es überraschte sie, als es auf einmal klopfte. Sie öffnete und fand Harry vor der Tür stehend.

„Was willst Du hier, Harry. Ich hab zu tun."

„Wie wär's mit reden?"

„Kein Interesse!" Sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Doch er klopfte erneut.

„Verschwinde, Harry. Ich brauche Dich nicht und die anderen auch nicht." schrie sie ihm durch die Tür zu.

Das Klopfen wurde nicht schwächer. „Hermine mach auf, ich will endlich mit Dir reden."

Diesmal riss Hermine die Tür auf. „Ach, etwas genau so, wie den Rest der Woche? Ich sag's Dir noch einmal: Verschwinde! Ich will weder mit Dir noch mit dem Rest dieser netten Clique reden." Sie wollte die Tür wieder zuschlagen, doch Harry hatte rechtzeitig einen Fuß reingestellt und zwängte sich hindurch.

„Hermine, hör jetzt damit auf, mich mit Ron und Ginny über einen Kamm zu scheren. Ich wollte die ganze Zeit mit Dir reden, aber erst habe ich mich von den zweien beeinflussen lassen und dann warst Du ständig weg. Ich hab Dich nur noch im Unterricht zu sehen bekommen."

Hermine war erstaunt über diese Aussage und schöpfte ein ganz klein wenig Hoffnung. Ihr standen zwar die Tränen in den Augen, aber die riss sich zusammen.

„Und über was willst Du mit mir sprechen?"

„Na über alles und ich dachte, dass sogar Du am Samstag mal ein wenig Zeit dafür hättest."

Sie setzten sich und bevor sie anfingen zu reden, kam Harry zu ihr, zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. „Glaubst Du etwa, ich mag Dich nicht mehr, weil Du ein Animagus bist oder weil Du dieses Ekel liebst? Du bist immer noch meine beste Freundin und trau Dich nicht, was anderes zu behaupten!" er lächelte verschmitzt und ließ sie los.

Hermine wischte sich das Gesicht sauber, dass schon wieder von Tränen benetzt war und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Danach redeten sie stundenlang über all das, was Dumbledore ihnen verraten hatte. Natürlich in erster Linie über ihre Erfahrungen als Animagus und Harry wollte wirklich alles darüber wissen. Er machte ihr Mut und versicherte ihr, dass er keine Angst vor ihr hätte.  
Dann kamen sie zu einem weit schwierigerem Thema: Severus Snape. Es war nicht nur so, dass Harry ihn nicht leiden konnte, es gab so etwas wie Hass zwischen ihnen. Nicht dass er ursprünglich einen Grund gehabt hätte, doch in sechs Schuljahren hatte sich das Verhältnis negativ nach oben geschraubt. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was sie an diesem dunklen, bösartigen und seiner Ansicht nach hinterhältigen Mann fand. Noch viel weniger verstand er, wie sie ihn lieben konnte und doch akzeptierte er Hermines Entscheidung nach langer Diskussion.

„Mine, ich versprech' Dir, ich versuche besser mit ihm auszukommen, wenn er es auch versucht und ich werde es natürlich niemandem sagen. Ist zwischen uns jetzt wieder alles ok?"

Hermine nickte. „Zwischen uns ja, aber ich hab keine Idee, was mit Ron und Ginny los ist. Wenn Sie mich allerdings nicht mehr kennen wollen, dann werde ich ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Wäre nett, wenn Du mich ab und an mal hier oder in der Bibliothek besuchst, denn ich werde mich nicht freiwillig mit Leute in einen Raum begeben, die mich nicht haben wollen."

„Dann willst Du dich wegen diesen zwei Dickschädeln für den Rest Deiner Schulzeit in den Büchern vergraben? Mensch Hermine, sei doch nicht verrückt. Fordere sie auf mit Dir zu sprechen. Ich werde Dich unterstützen."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Sie wissen jetzt alles und sie scheinen ihre Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Fertig und Aus! Ich werde nicht darum betteln, dass sie mich wieder mögen. Und Du brauchst Dich auch nicht zwischen uns zu entscheiden. Sag ihnen nicht, dass Du mit mir gesprochen hast. Mir hilft es schon, dass ich weiß, wie Du über alles denkst."

„Dann sehe ich schwarz für uns alle als Freunde. Ich kann Dir hier nicht helfen, wenn Du nicht bereit bist auf die anderen zuzugehen. Ich weiß, dass sie Sturköpfe sind und sie werden beide nicht den ersten Schritt auf Dich zu machen."

„Dann sollen sie es lassen. Ich habe Dich und ich habe Severus, dass ist alles was ich brauche."

Damit beendete sie die Diskussion und Harry verabschiedete sich mit der Versicherung, dass sie jederzeit zu ihm kommen könnte.

Als er weg war, fühlte Hermine eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Zorn. Harry war ein wirklicher Freund, auf den man auch mal in schwierigen Zeiten zählen konnte, aber was hatte sie sich sonst für Freunde ausgesucht. Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass die Weasley-Geschwister sie so würden hängen lassen.

Trotzdem war ihr durch Harry jetzt etwas leichter ums Herz und als sie am nächsten Morgen das Labor betrat und den vertrauten Geruch von Severus wahrnahm, schien das Leben wieder ein bisschen einfacher geworden zu sein.

TBC

* * *

So Freunde, ich hab hier noch ein fertiges Kapitel vorliegen und werd' auch weiterschreiben, aber veröffentlichen werde ich erst wieder, wenn die Anzahl der **Reviews** tendenziell nicht mehr sinkt, sondern sich auch mal ein paar **Schwarzleser** outen.

LG,

iome


	32. Chapter 32

Hallo zusammen,

das waren diesmal ganz erstaunlich viele Reviews. Die Anworten dazu findet ihr diesmal am Ende des Kapitels. Schön, dass sich so viele Schwarzleser gemeldet haben. Ich will ja gar nicht von jedem zu jedem Kapitel ein Review, aber wer die Geschichte schon bis hierher mitgelesen und sich noch nicht „gemeldet" hat, könnte ja mal ein Lebenszeichen von sich geben.

**Schokomuffins und Kakao für alle!**

So und nun geht es los. Heute überbrücken wir mal schlappte drei Monate, weshalb das Kapitel auch etwas länger ist.

Ach ja, **Lilith: TASCHENTUCHWARNUNG!**

**

* * *

32. Kapitel**

Severus kam durch die Tür und umarmte sie stürmisch. Sie küssten sich innig, doch in Erinnerung an ihre mögliche Verwandlung ließen sie bald wieder voneinander ab.

„Du siehst jetzt viel besser aus, als vorige Woche. Madame Pomfrey hat Dich ganz schön aufgepäppelt." Sie kniff ihn leicht in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bauchspeck.

„Mach keine Witze, ich habe gerade mal zwei Kilo zugelegt, aber Du hast Recht, es geht mir besser. Der Alkoholentzug ist fast durch gestanden. Ich denke kaum noch ans Trinken. Und hier, sieh." Er hielt ihr seine Hände hin und nur die linke zitterte noch ganz leicht.

„Das ist toll. Dann können wir schon bald gemeinsam weiterarbeiten."

„Nicht so vorschnell, Hermine. Ich denke, wir beide müssen erstmal miteinander reden. Vermutlich weißt Du, dass das nicht meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist, aber wenn wir nicht klären, was noch zwischen uns steht, dann kann das zwischen uns nicht gut gehen. Ich hatte bei Poppy sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und die hab ich auch gebraucht." Er hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und zog sie mit in sein Wohnzimmer.

Hermine fühlte sich hier mittlerweile mehr zu Hause, als im Gryffindorturm. Sie setzte sich mit Severus auf die Couch und er zauberte Tee herbei.

Lange unterhielten sie sich über all die vielen Dinge, die zwischen und mit ihnen geschehen waren. Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Gefühle zu äußern, denn das war er nicht gewohnt, doch trotzdem half das Gespräch Hermine, ihn besser zu verstehen. Es nahm ihr einen Teil des Schmerzes, über seine Schmährede und auch über das Weggehen am Morgen vor seinem Verschwinden.

Am Ende ihres Gespräches erklärte Hermine ihm, dass Harry sich gestern mit ihr ausgesprochen hätte. Zu Severus Erstaunen, war es der Junge, den er von allen am wenigsten leiden konnte, der sie nicht hängen ließ. Er versprach ihr, wie schon Harry am Tag zuvor, zu versuchen, ihm weniger feindselig gegenüber zu treten.

In der Zwischenzeit war es fast 14.00 Uhr und Severus schlug ihr vor, gemeinsam mit ihm zu essen. Er rief einen Hauselfen und Sekunden später standen zwei Tabletts mit deftigen Mahlzeiten vor ihnen.

Hermine fand das sehr viel besser, als am Ende des Tisches mit in der Großen Halle bei den Erstklässlern zu sitzen. Sie genoss das Essen und die Nähe zu Severus und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es ewig so sein könnte.

Die Hauselfen räumten das Geschirr weg, als Severus sie vom Sofa hochzog.

„Komm, ich muss Dir was zeigen." Er schob sie zum Kamin und erklärte ihr, dass dies der einzige Kamin sein, der Zugang zu seinem Haus verschaffen könnte.

„Bitte tritt ins Feuer und sag 'Snape-Manor, Wohnzimmer'. Ich komme gleich nach."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und trat Sekunden später aus dem Kamin in seinem Haus. Sie klopfte sich die Asche vom Umhang und wartete auf ihn.

Er erschien mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm. „Die werden wir vielleicht hier brauchen." Er legte sie auf dem Tisch ab und rief nach Twinker und Mabella. Sie tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und versicherten ihrem Meister, dass er viel besser aussehe, als beim letzten Mal.

Hermine war erfreut, wie freundlich Severus mit den beiden umging und begrüßte sie ebenfalls.

„Dies ist Hermine Granger. Wenn sie hier ist, kann sie euch genauso Anweisungen geben, wie ich." Hermines Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. Er lächelte sie an. „Du kannst jederzeit hierher kommen. Das Haus ist absolut sicher und es ist hier viel gemütlicher, als im Kerker. Fühl Dich wie zu Hause. Ach ja, das Passwort für meine Räume ist etwas, was Du nur all zu gut kennst – Animagus-Trank."

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Dabei hast Du das Beste noch gar nicht gesehen."

„Was? Was könnte es noch bessere geben, als ein ganzes Haus, um dieser feindseligen Atmosphäre in der Schule zu entgehen?"

„Das werde ich Dir zeigen." Er schob sie durch zwei Türen und sie stand mitten in seiner Bibliothek, die sie etwas an die verbotene Abteilung erinnerte. Hier gab es Bücher, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte und sie waren teilweise so alt, dass nur noch ein paar Zauber sie zusammen hielten. Sie wanderte an den Buchreihen vorbei und zog hier eines raus und schlug dort eins auf.

„Das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Vielleicht finden wir hier endlich etwas, das uns hilft."

„Vielleicht. Komm, ich zeige Dir, wo Du Deine neuen Erkenntnisse ausprobieren kannst." Er führte sie zu seinem Labor, dass nach seinem letztmonatigen Einkaufsbummel bestens ausgestattet war.

„Ich finde keine Worte, Severus. Ich möchte sofort in dieses Haus ziehen und nie mehr zurück nach Hogwarts. Da hält mich momentan gar nichts."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, aber Du kannst Dich hier gern ein bisschen einrichten und ein paar Sachen herbringen. Statt in der Schule zu arbeiten können wir hier herkommen. Dann brauchen wir keine Angst zu haben, dass jemand ein Gespräch belauscht."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Danke, dass habe ich gebraucht. Endlich mal etwas Positives."

Doch so positiv der Sonntag war, so deprimierend war für Hermine der Montag.

Als Dumbledore am Morgen ankündigte, Professor Snape wäre wieder da und würde den Zaubertränkeunterricht übernehmen, da freuten sich offensichtlich nur die Slytherins. Natürlich hatte Hermine nichts anderes erwartet, aber trotzdem gab es einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie hörte, wie drei Viertel der Schule über ihn herzogen. Sie selbst hatte sicher früher auch nicht immer das Beste über ihn gedacht, aber so lautstark wie hier, hatte sie ihr Missfallen nie geäußert.

Als sie schließlich in seinem Unterricht saß musste sie sich zusammen reißen, um nicht irgendwelche verräterischen Signale von sich zu geben.

Er gab sich wie immer und sah auch fast so aus. Seine Robe verbarg weitestgehend den Gewichtsverlust, nur seine Hand war zur Tarnung des Zitterns bandagiert. Doch egal, wie er auf den Rest der Klasse wirkte, Hermine merkte ihm eine leichte Verunsicherung an. Es schien an Harry und Ron zu liegen. Harry tat nichts Außergewöhnliches. Er hatte sich wohl mit der Situation abgefunden, doch Ron warf ihm so hasserfüllte Blicke zu, dass sogar Severus sie nicht ohne weiteres ignorieren konnte. Der vernichtende Blick, den er zurückwarf schien keinerlei Eindruck auf Ron Wealsey zu machen. Die Doppelstunde verging und so auch der Rest der Woche.

Trotz oder gerade wegen ihres Streits mit Ron und Ginny, stellte sich bei Hermine und Severus so etwas wie Normalität ein. Nach dem Unterricht sahen sie sich beim Animagus-Unterricht und danach führten sie ihre Forschungen fort. Severus' Haus war der Ideale Platz dafür. Sie arbeiteten sich Stück für Stück durch seine Bibliothek und stießen noch mehrfach auf Hinweise, dass bereits viel früher an einem ähnlichen Projekt gearbeitet worden war. Sogar ein Hinweis auf die Arbeit an einem Trank, der die Verwandlung in ein Tier verhinderte, fiel ihnen in die Hände, doch dann gaben die Bücher wieder lange Zeit nichts mehr her.

Drei Wochen waren in der Zwischenzeit vergangen, in denen Hermine nur die allernötigste Zeit im Gryffindorturm verbrachte. Harry hatte sie bei ein paar Gelegenheiten beiseite genommen und aufgemuntert, doch ansonsten hatte sie kaum mit jemandem ein Wort gewechselt. Selbst im Unterricht wurde sie schweigsamer. Aus dem, was ihr Harry erzählt hatte, entnahm sie, dass Ginny und Ron verbreitet hatten, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet waren und sie auf Grund eines Streits nicht mehr mit ihr sprachen. Dieses nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen schien fast das ganze Gryffindor-Haus übernommen zu haben. Einzig Neville kam ein paar Mal zu ihr und fragte sie nach Nachhilfestunden, die sie ihm aber nicht geben konnte, weil ihr die Zeit dafür fehlte.

An einem Nachmittag im April fand Severus Hermine über ihren Hausaufgaben schluchzend und weinend in seinem Wohnzimmer vor. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

Er war nicht geschickt darin, jemanden zu trösten und schon gar nicht, wenn er nicht wusste, um was es ging, doch allein seine Geste half Hermine, sich etwas zu fangen.

„Was ist los, Hermine?" Er wischte ihre Tränen mit einem Taschentuch weg.

„Nichts! Jedenfalls nichts Neues."

„Und was ist es dann Altes?" Einen leichten Anflug von Amüsiertheit konnte er seiner Stimme nicht fern halten.

„Mach Dich nicht lustig über mich, Severus. Ich vermisse meine Freunde und ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich ertrage es nicht, dass niemand mit mir spricht und sie mich alle meiden."

„Aber Potter redet doch mit Dir."

„Ja, in unbeobachteten Momenten."

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine Freunde habe." murmelte Severus vor sich hin.

„Es kann ja sein, dass Du damit leben kannst. Ich kann es nicht. Ich habe beschlossen die Schule zu verlassen, wenn das nicht bald aufhört."

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Hermine." Er klang in dieser Sekunde eher, wie ein strenger Vater, als wie ihr Freund. „Du wirst die Schule nicht wegen so ein paar Idioten abbrechen, die Dir intellektuell nicht mal gemeinsam das Wasser reichen können."

„Oh doch, das werde ich. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht länger. Und dann hätte ich auch viel mehr Zeit, mich auf unsere Forschungen zu konzentrieren."

Severus umfasste ihre Oberarme. „Hermine, nimm Vernunft an. Du hast noch etwas mehr als ein Jahr durchzustehen und Du wirst sicher einen der besten Abschüsse machen, die die Schule jemals gesehen hat. Das wirst Du Dir nicht entgehen lassen!"

„Ich stehe das kein Jahr mehr durch."

„Dann werde ich mir Deine netten Freunde mal vornehmen. Ich werde ihnen sagen, was sie verursachen."

„Nein, Severus, das wirst Du auf keinen Fall tun. Ich werde ihnen gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass sie mich klein gekriegt haben."

„Und was willst Du statt dessen machen? Dieses Jahr schon den Abschluss?"

Die Erkenntnis, dass dies möglich wäre, traf beide gleichzeitig wie ein Schlag. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen, damit Du die Prüfungen im Juni machen kannst und ich werde Dich persönlich darauf vorbereiten."

Dumbledore willigte, wenn auch nicht gerade mit Freude, ein. Hermine durfte ab sofort am Unterricht des Abschlussjahrgangs teilnehmen. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer. In den meisten Fächern hatte sie trotz des fehlenden Jahres einen Wissensvorsprung vor ihren neuen Mitschülern. Natürlich gab es Unterrichtsstoff, den sie nachholen musste, doch bei weitem nicht so viel, wie befürchtet.

In der Schule verbreitete sich schnell, dass Hermine eine Klasse übersprang und irgendwann kam Harry zu ihr und fragte, was das solle. Sie antwortete ihm wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie es nicht länger aushalte, wie sich alle benähmen. Er warf ihr vor, das goldene Trio endgültig auseinander zu reißen, gab ihr aber recht, als sie ihm antwortete, dass hätten andere schon längst getan.

Mit Severus hatte sie sich darauf geeinigt, die Forschung am Trank und auch den Animagus-Unterricht so lange ruhen zu lassen, bis sie ihren Abschluss hatte. Severus holte währenddessen in den Verwandlungen auf, da er jetzt Einzelunterricht bei Minerva erhielt. Abends fragte er sie wie versprochen zum Unterrichtsstoff ab und brachte ihr die paar Tränke bei, die sie noch nicht selbst gebraut hatte, welche aber für die UTZ nötig waren.

Der Juni kam näher und Hermine wurde langsam nervöser. Zwei Tage vor der ersten

Prüfung fiel ihr etwas entscheidendes ein, an was bisher noch niemand gedacht hatte: Wie sollte sie ihren Eltern erklären, dass sie dieses Jahr die Schule schon beendete und außerdem nicht vorhatte, in den Ferien nach Hause zu kommen?

Sie teilte sich Dumbledore mit und er beruhigte sie. „Ich werde einen Brief an Ihre Eltern schreiben, dass Sie auf Grund Ihres großen Wissens eine Klasse überspringen durften und anschließend ein Praktikum bei Professor Snape beginnen. Trotzdem sollten Sie Ihre Eltern für ein paar Tage besuchen, wenn Sie Ihren Schulabschluss haben. Ich denke, es würde Ihnen gut tun und vielleicht bietet sich die Gelegenheit, ihnen Severus vorzustellen."

Hermine war erleichtert und stimmte zu. Sie ging gut vorbereitet, wenn auch voller Angst, in die Prüfungen. Wie erwartet bestand sie nahezu ohne Probleme alle mit einem O. Nur in Kräuterkunde leistet sie sich einen kleinen Schnitzer, den sie aber mit ihrem großen Wissensschatz wieder ausglich. Sie war die beste Absolventin des Jahrgangs und wie Dumbledore bei der Übergabe der Zeugnisse vor der ganzen Schule verkündete, sogar die Beste seit mehr als 120 Jahren.

Sie lief rot an, als Dumbledore ihr vor Aller Augen eine goldene Zukunft voraussagte. Harry kam nach der Zeugnisübergabe zu ihr und umarmte sie herzlich. Auch ein paar andere aus ihrem alten und neuen Jahrgang gratulierten ihr. Ron und Ginny verließen die Halle kommentarlos, warfen aber Harry einen bösen Blick zu. Hermine schaute ihnen traurig hinterher.

„Lass sie, Mine. Sie glauben noch immer, dass Du Dich bei ihnen entschuldigen solltest. Das wird nichts wieder. Vielleicht werden sie es irgendwann mal verstehen, wenn einer von ihnen selbst verliebt ist."

„So sollte es nicht sein. Verstehst Du?" Sie schniefte.

„Ja, aber es ist nicht zu ändern. Sie wollen Dich nicht verstehen. Das ist nicht sonderlich fair. Auch nicht, dass sie die anderen gegen Dich aufgehetzt haben. Ich habe es beiden gesagt, aber sie hören nicht auf mich."

Harry folgte Hermine aus der Großen Halle, lief mit ihr mit und bevor er recht wusste, wie es geschah, saß er mit im Wohnzimmer von Snapes Räumen. Es war ihm etwas unheimlich, aber er fand die Einrichtung geschmackvoll und viel farbiger, als erwartet.

Sie unterhielten sich über Hermines Pläne für die Ferien, als Snape den Raum betrat. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er stehen, als er sah, wer auf seinem Sofa herumlungerte.

Harry sprang auf und verabschiedete sich sehr schnell von Hermine. Er hatte die Tür schon fast hinter sich geschlossen, als Snape's schnarrende Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Potter?"

„In den Turm zurück, Professor."

„Bleiben Sie gefälligst hier. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob Ihre Unterhaltung mit Hermine schon beendet wäre."

Hermine, die inzwischen aufgestanden war, zog Harry wieder in den Raum und hakte sich bei ihm und gleichzeitig bei Severus ein. „Ich fände es viel schöner, wenn ihr zwei endlich mal miteinander reden würdet."

Severus entwand sich ihr. „Kommt nicht in Frage."

„Hast Du mir nicht ein Geschenk für meinen Abschluss versprochen?"

„Ja, aber eines, was Du um den Hals tragen kannst oder am Finger, aber nicht so was. DAS ist zuviel verlangt."

„Sir, wir müssen ja keine Freundschaft schließen. Ich glaube Hermine würde es schon ausreichen, wenn wir einander nicht mehr hassen." Harry zwinkerte seiner Freundin zu.

„Ich sagte doch schon: Das ist zu viel verlangt." Er warf die Robe über einen Stuhl und schob die Schlafzimmertür auf.

„Severus Snape! Ich werde gleich wütend und Du weißt was passiert, wenn ich wütend werde."

„Hör auf mich erpressen zu wollen, Hermine." Er zog ein frisches Hemd an und Harry sah das erste Mal seine Narben, die sich teilweise über den ganzen Oberkörper zogen.

„Sind die alle von Voldemort, Sir?" Er musste einfach fragen. Es war eine zu grausige Vorstellung, wie sie entstanden sein mussten.

„Ja, fast allle. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Potter."

„Nichts, ich hatte nur keine Vorstellung davon, was Sie schon alles durchgemacht haben."

„Das haben Sie auch jetzt noch nicht und nun gehen Sie mit aus dem Weg. Ich habe noch mehr vor, als mich nur den ganzen Tag mit Ihnen herumzuplagen." Er griff nach seiner Robe und rauschte durch die Tür zum Animagus-Unterricht.

„Ist er immer so, oder war er heute besonders nett?"

„Er ist ein ganz anderer Mensch, wenn ich mit ihm allein bin. Glaub mir bitte."

„Nun, wir hatten unser erstes Gespräch, bei dem ich ihm nicht die ganze Zeit an die Gurgel gehen wollte."

Beide kicherten. Harry blieb noch lang bei Hermine sitzen. Irgendwann sprang Hermine auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Komm schon, Harry. Ich gehe jetzt packen."

„Wieso das denn, das Schuljahr ist doch noch nicht vorbei? Geht's Du nicht zum Abschlussball, wie die anderen?"

„Nein, ich werde den Turm jetzt verlassen und dann ein paar Tage zu Severus ziehen und dann, das weißt Du ja schon, fahr ich für eine Woche zu meinen Eltern."

„Das war's dann also? Deine Schulzeit ist vorbei?" Traurigkeit lag in seiner Stimme, als er begriff, dass es nie wieder gemeinsame Abende mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum geben würde. Es war schon in den letzten Monaten schwerer gewesen, als vorstellbar, aber da hatte er es noch nicht vollends begriffen.

„Ja, ich werde Hogwarts jetzt verlassen. Na ja, nicht für ganz. Ich bin bestimmt immer mal hier und wenn Du mit mir reden willst, dann sag einfach Severus bescheid. Da fällt mir ein, wo verbringst Du eigentlich Deine Ferien?"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Die Dursleys warten schon auf mich." Er lächelte zynisch.

„Fährst Du dann wieder mit in den Fuchsbau?"

„Nein, ich habe Mrs. Weasley abgesagt. Ich wollte nicht auch noch die Ferien mit Ron und Ginny verbringen. Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich könnte, hätte ich jetzt auch lieber mit Dir meinen Abschluss gemacht. Dann ertrag ich lieber die Dursleys. Die wissen nämlich noch nicht, das ich in der Zauberwelt bald volljährig bin und dann zaubern darf." Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem leicht hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Übertreib es nicht und wenn Du mich brauchst, dann schreib eine Eule. Würdest Du Dich mit Severus vertragen hättest Du den Rest des Sommers bei uns verbringen können."

„Klar, auf diesen paar Metern mit Dir und Snape allein. Nein danke, nicht um alles in der Welt."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wovon Du redest, aber ich rede von Severus Haus."

„Haus? Welches Haus bitte."

„Snape-Manor. Das Haus, in dem ich mit ihm wohne."

„Ihr wohnt zusammen? Geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell?"

„Nein, und eigentlich habe ich mich dort schon eingerichtet. Wir arbeiten bereits seit Monaten dort in der Bibliothek und dem Labor."

„Ach Hermine, ich beneide Dich darum, wie Du Dein Leben schon so im Griff hast, obwohl bei Dir alles etwas seltsam gelaufen ist."

„Tu das nicht, Harry. Ich fühle mich zur Zeit überhaupt nicht beneidenswert."

Ein letztes Mal gingen sie gemeinsam zum Gryffindor-Turm. Hermine packte die paar Sachen zusammen, die sie dort noch hatte und verkleinerte schnell ihr Gepäck.

Dann trat sie noch einmal an ihr Lieblingsfenster im Schlafsaal und genoss den Ausblick. Dankbar, dass sie in diesem Moment allein war, ließ sie die Abschiedstränen laufen. Als sie getrocknet waren nahm sie ihre Tasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Verabschiedung dauerte nicht lang. Es waren nicht viele Schüler anwesend und meist waren es kleinere, die sie kaum kannte. Neville wünschte ihr alles Gute und auch Lavender verabschiedete sich. Damit nahm Hermines Schulzeit ein Ende.

Die kletterte noch einmal durch das Portraitloch, winkte der Fetten Dame und lief die Treppe hinunter. Ron kam ihr entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Sie schauten sie nicht einmal an und Hermine lief, die Tränen unterdrückend, zurück in den Kerker.

Ginny schaute ihr nach, als sie um die Ecke gebogen war. „Hätten wir uns nicht wenigstens von ihr verabschieden sollen, Ron."

„Du kannst machen, was Du willst, aber ich kenne sie nicht mehr." Er stampfte weiter nach oben und Ginny hörte, wie er das Bild hinter sich zuknallte.

TBC

* * *

Immer schön fleißig reviewen, damit ich weiter den Spaß am Schreiben behalte.

Zu den **Reviews**.

**Lilith**: Heute habe ich Dich vorgewarnt. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so, oder?

**Jule**: Schön, dass Du mal wieder schreibst. Ja, ich hab Deine Forderung erfüllt, hat halt etwas gedauert.

**Nerak**-23: Danke für Dein Lob. Freut mich immer besonders, wenn es von jemandem kommt, der selbst auch schreibt. Wenn ich meine Story fertig habe, werde ich Deine bestimmt lesen, versprochen!

**Gipsy**: Unser Harry ist halt ein Guter, aber Ginny und Ron treiben Hermine irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn!

**Minnie**: Ich bin auch wütend auf die zwei Weasleys. Was will ich auch sonst machen. Die haben ihren eigenen Willen und hören einfach nicht auf mich.

**Melni**: Geschafft! Noch ein ehemaliger Schwarzleser :-) Klar geht's weiter!

**Sarah**: Die waren heute noch viel gemeiner, als gestern und wenn Du die zwei erwürgen willst, musst Du, glaube ich erst mit Seraphime ringen, denn die hat da zwei Maschinengewehre!

**Seraphime**: Wenn Du Dich mit Sarah Black geeinigt hast, wer Ron und wer Ginny umbringen darf (und nach diesem Kapitel bezweifle ich nicht, das ihr das beide plant), dann will ich mal einen Irrtum aufklären: Hermine hat den Bart auch nicht gemocht – ich glaube, da hast Du was missverstanden.

**LuziNeko**: Danke für das Lob, aber die Absätze kann man hier gar nicht vermeiden. Sobald ich den Text hochlade wird jedes Enter zu einer Leerzeile. Das hat auch sein Gutes – ist halt besser lesbar. Freue mich auf jeden Fall, über Dein Lob.

**Jessy2104**: Klar kommt da noch ein Kapitel – und nicht nur eins. Die Sache mit der Freundschaft zwischen den dreien ist jetzt so eigentlich fast gelaufen, aber wer weiß schon, wie es weitergeht …

**Jlp**: Ich kann Hermine auch verstehen. Ok, das ist nicht schwer, wenn man ihr die eigenen Worte in den Mund legt.

**Lucina**: Begeistert? Vielen Dank! Ok, dann geht's auch weiter.

**Luna**: Ach was, schreibwütig – ich hab nur gerade Urlaub - zurückknuddel

**Biene**: Die beiden Weasleys sind halt Sturköpfe, aber vielleicht werden die irgendwann wieder vernünftig.

**Sila Black**: Danke und klar doch!

**Ansch**: Wenn das Lesen Spaß macht, dann geht's natürlich auch weiter!

**Sevena**: Danke für Dein Review. Das mit den Reviews ist so eine Sache. Wenn man sieht, dass regelmäßig etwa 350 Leute jedes Kapitel lesen und sich dann nur 8 melden, dann macht das bald keinen Spaß mehr. Und ich bin jemand, der schnell den Spaß an der Sache verliert, wenn da keine Rückmeldungen kommen. Ich will ja gar nicht, dass jeder zu jedem Kapitel ein Review abgibt, aber irgendwann kann man sich ja mal melden, wenn man bis hier schon mitgelesen hat.

Das mit der Freundschaft, die an einer Kleinigkeit zerbrochen ist, kenn ich auch. Aber heute sage ich mir, das war gar keine Freundschaft. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kriegen das Hermine, Ginny und Ron ja doch noch auf die Reihe.

**Sassy**: Klar gibt's weitere Kapitel. Ich lass euch doch so schnell nicht hängen.

**Tina**: Jep, die zwei benehmen sich derzeit bescheuert, aber vielleicht passiert ja was, dass sie sich wieder einkriegen.

**Fragbecki**: Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt! Deshalb gab's heute auch ein ganz langes Kapitel.

**Will**: Musst ja nicht immer reviewen. Ab und an würde mich auch freuen. Ich bin für jedes Lebenszeichen dankbar. Ich kann Ron und Ginny in den Büchern eigentlich gut leiden, aber in meiner Geschichte sind sie mir auch gerade nicht die liebsten Figuren.

**Orchidee**: Dein Review hab ich 00.15 gelesen, weil ich da gerade noch durch I-net gesurft bin. Da kann ich verstehen, dass man um die Zeit nicht mehr viel schreibt …

**HexeLea**: Ich hab doch nicht mit Dir gemeckert, sondern mit den Gewohnheits-Schwarzlesern. :-) Das mit der längern Zeit, die Ginny und Ron brauchen, hat ja nicht hingehauen (siehe oben), aber vielleicht hilft ja eine besondere Situation …

LG an alle,

iome


	33. Chapter 33

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**hier kommt das nächst Update meiner Geschichte. Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. **

**Chromoxid**: Ron und Ginny werden auf jeden Fall noch mal auftauchen, aber es dauert ein wenig.

**Minnie**: In den nächsten Kapiteln hat Hermine erstmal andere Probleme und kümmert sich nicht um die beiden „Freunde", genau so wenig wie die sich um sie. Aber sie kommen noch mal vor.

**Lilith**: Macht doch nix, wenn Du jetzt nur noch unregelmäßig liest, dann hast Du halt immer mehr, auf was Du Dich freuen kannst. Ich glaub übrigens, dass Du diesmal keine Taschentücher brauchst.

**Jlp**: Wie nicht selbständig machen? Natürlich machen die sich selbständig – sonst hätte meine Hermine ihren Schulabschluss noch nicht. Das war nämlich gar nicht geplant, hat aber einfach am besten gepasst und da hab ich halt den Rest umgeschmissen.

**Luna**: Das geht vielen so, auch mir. Ist zwar schon eine Weile her, aber solche Erfahrungen habe ich auch und die werden hier eiskalt verarbeitet.

**Biene**: Richtig, ich würde den beiden auch nicht hinterher rennen. Wer mich nicht will, der hat Pech gehabt.

**Luncina**: Schön zu wissen, dass Du noch mitliest.

**Seraphime**: Ok, ok, da hab ich Dich dann wohl total missverstanden. Ist ja auch egal. Der Bart war eh nur ein kleiner Gag. Zum Rest: Ja, ich mag Harry jetzt auch wieder. Hat sich irgendwie gut entwickelt, aber Ron und Ginny sind momentan für Dich zum Abschuß freigegeben. Und nein, ich glaube die lassen Dich nicht mit in ihr Haus ziehen. Ich darf ja schließlich auch nicht.

**Sarah**: Sämtliche Treppen in Hogwarts runterfallen lassen? Ich muss gleich nachschauen, ob es dafür einen Fluch gibt, sonst muss ich einen erfinden :-)

**Sassy**: Harry hat halt selbst schon die Erfahrung gemacht, wie es ist, wenn niemand einen leiden kann und keiner mit einem spricht. Das prägt halt. Vielleicht hatte das den Geschwistern auch mal ganz gut getan.

**Sjofna**: Wenn Du das alles in einer Stunde gelesen hast, dann bist Du echt ein Schnell-Leser. Freut mich immer, wenn hier jemand neues dazukommt.

**Suffer**: So mag ich das, den Urlaub noch nicht ganz beendet, aber schon aufgeholt und ein Review geschrieben. Treue Leserschaft hier!

**HexeLea**: Wie, ich bin Dir zu schnell? Dann werd ich jetzt langsamer updaten. Beschwerden der anderen Leser leite ich dann an Dich weiter :-) Scherz beiseite. Lass Dir ruhig Zeit, die Geschichte geht noch früh genug zu Ende und dann hast Du immer noch was zu lesen. Ich weiß übrigens, dass das mit Hermine ein bisschen schnell ging, aber die hatte da ihren eigenen Kopf. Passt mir aber ganz gut in den Kram. Zum Verhältnis Harry/ Severus komme ich in den nächsten Kapiteln noch. Mal schaun, wie die sich so miteinander auskommen.

**

* * *

33. Kapitel**

Als Hermine den Kerker wieder betrat, wartete Severus schon auf sie, jedoch nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung von Dumbledore.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore."

„Nicht so förmlich Hermine. Sie sind jetzt keine Schülerin mehr. Nennen Sie mich bitte Albus."

„Aber gern doch, Albus."

„Sie haben geglaubt, dass Sie sich einfach so aus dem Staub machen können, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich es gehofft. Außer meinen Prüfungsergebnissen gab es hier in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel Erfreuliches für mich."

„Und Sie glauben also, ich ließe unsere beste Absolventin einfach verschwinden ohne ihr auf Wiedersehen zu sagen? Das werd ich nicht tun, Hermine."

Severus stand hinter ihm und hatte ein Lächeln in den Augen.

„Severus hat mir gesagt, dass Sie, sobald sie ein Gegenmittel gefunden haben ein Studium anfangen wollen. Ist das richtig, Hermine?"

„Ja, vielleicht kann ich sogar im September schon damit beginnen."

„Und was werden Sie studieren? Zaubertränke"

„Nicht nur, Albus. Ich möchte die Theorie und Praxis der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als Hauptfach nehmen und Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen als Nebenfächer. Wenn ich damit fertig bin und gut abschließe werde ich versuchen eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin zu machen."

„Da haben Sie sich viel vorgenommen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke, es ist in diesen Zeiten das einzig Richtige." Hermine wusste nicht so genau, auf was dieses Gespräch abzielte, doch das es auf etwas abzielte, war klar.

„Nun, Sie können sich denken, dass ich nicht nur aus Jux hier bin. Ich möchte Ihnen ein einmaliges Angebot machen. Einmalig deshalb, weil ich der Überzeugung bin, dass Sie wohl die Einzige sind, die das schaffen könnte."

Hermine schwante, dass er etwas für sie arrangiert hatte und tatsächlich fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Vorausgesetzt, Sie finden in den nächsten zwei Monaten das Gegenmittel, oder bekommen die unfreiwilligen Verwandlungen anders in den Griff, dann steht es Ihnen frei bei Mad Eye Moody eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin zu beginnen. Sein Team kennen Sie zum Teil schon, zumindest Remus Lupin und Tonks. Mit den anderen werden Sie sich auch verstehen. Die reguläre Ausbildungszeit würde drei Jahre betragen, aber Sie könnten es auf vier Jahre strecken und ihr Studium nebenher machen. Dann sind Sie in vier statt sieben Jahren mit allem fertig und fangen hier als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an." Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Ihre Referendarzeit können Sie natürlich auch hier machen. Das ist alles mit der Rochester University bereits geklärt."

Hermine ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Dies alles erschlug sie. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Zukunft geplant, aber da waren immer wieder ein paar Zeitfenster. Sie wollte reisen, möglichst mit Severus und sie wollte vielleicht in einem anderen Land studieren. Sie konnte unmöglich ablehnen, aber wenn sie zusagte, würde sie vier Jahre lang ackern wie eine Irre, um dann an die Schule zurückzukommen, der sie gerade endlich den Rücken kehren wollte.

„Was, wenn wir bis dahin kein Gegenmittel finden?"

„Dann verschiebt sich Beides um ein halbes oder auch ein ganzes Jahr. Natürlich müssen Sie das nicht annehmen, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn in absehbarer Zeit endlich mal ein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zur Verfügung steht, der auch bleiben möchte und das Zeug zum Lehrer hat."

„Professor…"

„Albus, wir hatten uns doch auf Albus geeinigt."

„Albus, es ist wunderbar zu wissen, dass Sie mich hier haben wollen, aber ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob mir Studium und Ausbildung gefallen werden und vor allem, ob ich gut darin bin."

„Nun, an Letzterem hegen wir keine Zweifel, Hermine." Er schaute zu Severus, der nur nickte. „Es geht hier nicht darum, Sie in etwas hinein zu zwingen. Wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt, dann können Sie jederzeit aufhören. Wir wollen nur, dass Sie die Möglichkeit haben, in Severus Nähe zu bleiben und sogar teilweise mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie haben schließlich hart dafür gekämpft und viel aufgegeben, um diese Beziehung führen zu können."

Erst jetzt begriff Hermine, dass diese Idee wohl nicht nur von Albus stammte, sondern auch von Severus mit entwickelt wurde. Er wollte, dass Sie bei ihm blieb!

„Dann werde ich das Angebot mit Freude annehmen. Danke Albus! Danke Severus!" Diesen zog sie zu einem Kuss zu sich herab und Albus brummelte während dessen etwas von Ungerechtigkeit und dass ihn keiner küssen würde.

„Direktor, das ist nicht die feine englische Art, so zu lügen. Wenn ich Minerva erzähle, dass Sie so was sagen, dann wird sie sehr böse auf Sie sein." flüsterte Severus ihm daraufhin gut hörbar zu.

„Dann werde ich es nicht mehr sagen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nenne Sie mich nicht mehr Direktor, sondern endlich auch Albus. Selbst Hermine tut sich damit nicht so schwer, wie Sie."

„Wie Sie wünschen – Albus." antwortete dieser im selben Tonfall, wie wenn er 'Direktor' gesagt hätte.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig mit diesem Mann. Tun Sie etwas, Hermine. Machen Sie endlich einen normalen Menschen aus ihm."

„Wer weiß, ob er mir dann noch gefallen würde." Um Hermines Augen waren Lachfältchen zu sehen und selbst Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten.

Dumbledore ging, nachdem er Hermine noch das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, sich ab und an mal blicken zu lassen, wenn Sie von Minervas Verwandlungsunterricht käme.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, schlang Hermine ihre Arme um Severus Hals.

„Willst Du wirklich, dass wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, wie möglich?"

„Wer sagt denn das bitte? Wenn Du so beides gleichzeitig machst, werde ich Dich nicht mehr zu sehen kriegen. Das ist mein erklärtes Ziel." äußerte er todernst, küsste sie aber gleich darauf zärtlich.

„Und nun komm mit. Schließlich hast Du vor, heute noch bei mir einzuziehen."

Via Flohpulver reisten sie nacheinander nach Snape-Manor.

„Zeigst Du mir jetzt endlich unser Schlafzimmer?" fragte Hermine.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann Dir unser Schlafzimmer nicht zeigen, weil wir getrennt schlafen werden. Du kannst Dir eines der beiden Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock aussuchen und die Hauselfen werden es nach Deinem Geschmack einrichten."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Schlafen wir getrennt?" Ihre Stimme klang wütend.

„Beruhige Dich Hermine." Sein Tonfall entsprach seiner wohlbekannten Lehrerstimme. „Glaube mir, wenn wir das Gegenmittel gefunden haben, werden wir ein Schlafzimmer teilen, aber bis dahin kann ich das nicht und die Räume hier sind nicht als Raubtierkäfige geplant."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie verstand das Problem, trotzdem kam sie sich etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen vor.

„Weißt Du, wir haben es noch nie ausprobiert. Ich meine, ob es da auch passiert, wenn wir …."

„Das brauchen wir auch nicht, glaub mir einfach. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

„Das kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen mit uns. Verdammt noch mal!" Sie war jetzt wirklich wütend, aber nicht auf Severus, sondern auf diese verdammte Situation.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Nicht nur Du bist frustriert. Mir geht es ganz genau so. Ich denke sehr oft an die Vorweihnachtszeit. Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Jetzt haben wir beide ein paar Wochen, in denen wir hier sind und die Suche nach dem Gegenmittel intensivieren können."

„Wir suchen nur schon so lange. Ich habe langsam keine Hoffnung mehr, dass wir wirklich etwas finden."

Er zog sie mit sich zur Seite und schließlich lagen sie Arm in Arm auf der Ottomane, die Severus so oft benutzt hatte, um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

„Wir werden einfach nicht aufgeben, bevor wir es gefunden haben." Er küsste sie auf den Nacken, dann auf das von ihrem Sommerkleid freigelegte Schlüsselbein.

Hermines Nervenenden kribbelten und als er sie weiter küsste, wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Ihre Extremitäten begannen sich schmerzhaft zu verkrümmen und ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. So schnell es möglich war setzte sie sich auf du gewann ihre Beherrschung wieder.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Siehst Du, deshalb können wir nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen."

TBC

* * *

Das war's mal wieder für heute. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon fertig. Also **reviewt** schön fleißig und dann könnt ihr morgen weiter lesen.

LG,

iome


	34. Chapter 34

**Hallo und viele Dank für die Reviews. Butterbier für alle!**

**Will**: Klar geht es weiter. Schön, dass Du mitliest.

**Minnie**: Ich hätte auch nichts gegen ein wenig mehr Nähe zwischen den beiden, aber ich verspreche Dir, das es in den nächsten, hm, sagen wir mal 3 Kapiteln einen Lösungsansatz für ihr Verwandlungsproblem gibt. Vielleicht sogar schon früher.

**Seraphime**: Ach la, unsere beiden haben es schon schwer und in diesem Kapitel kommt noch ein neues Problem hinzu. Aber die beiden schaffen das. Deine Schrotflinte kannst Du bestimmt noch ausprobieren. Im Übrigen war Deine Annahme nicht so ganz richtig, denn die Weasleys wissen doch gar nicht, dass er Alkoholabhängig war.

**Sjofna**: Sorry, ich wollte keine wie auch immer gearteten Schmerzen bei Dir hervorrufen. Ich hoffe Deinen Augen geht es jetzt wieder gut.

**Judda**: Hallo Du geoutete. Das ist doch gar nicht schlimm. Schön, wenn jemand die ganze Zeit mitliest.

**Sarah**: Ich suche immer noch nach dem Fluch für das Trepperunterfallen, aber noch bin ich leider nicht fündig geworden :-)

**Gipsy**: Die tolle Karriere muss aber noch warten. So lange sie kein Gegenmittel haben, ist auch die Ausbildung nicht drin. Hängt halt alles zusammen, wird aber schon werde.

**Orchidee**: Ich bin halt manchmal von der (zu) schnellen Truppe – auch beim Autofahren …

**Tina**: Nein, so fies bin ich nicht. Die werden schon noch fündig.

**Ansch**: Jep, genau das will ich. Unsere zwei Lieblingslehrer (nach Severus natürlich) brauchen doch auch ein bisschen Nähe.

**Biene**: Bisher ist das ja alles noch nicht in trockenen Tüchern. Wenn sie kein Gegenmittel finden, wird das vielleicht nix. Aber so was würde ich Hermine nie antun.

**Luna**: Du hättest auch keine Wahl, als Dich zu beherrschen, wenn Du nicht auf einmal einem ausgewachsenen Panther gegenüberstehen willst. Na gut ich habe schon überlegt, ob die beiden nicht mal als Raubkatzen zusammen kommen, aber bisher habe ich mich dagegen entschieden.

**Jlp**: Schon gemein, wenn sie sich kriegen und dann doch irgendwie nicht, gelle?

**Sandarak**: Willkommen und Hallo! Neue Leser sehe ich immer gerne. Schön, dass es Dir gefällt.

**lOoOnIeLuU**: Oh mein Gott, wo hast Du denn diesen Namen her? Dass kann doch kein Mensch sich merken. Übrigens zu meinen Füssen zu liegen, dass vielleicht nicht so gut, da unten auf dem Boden ist es kalt und außerdem kannst Du von da das neue Kapitel gar nicht lesen :-)

**LuziNeko**: Halb sechs? Da hab ich mich gerade noch mal auf die andere Seite gerollt. Danke für die Kekse 'mampf'. Nein, unserer Hermine bleibt der erste Schritt wahrscheinlich erspart, aber mehr verrate ich hier noch nicht.

**Resili**: Ich zwinge Dich genau so wenig die Geschichte zu lesen, wie zu reviewen. Es ist erstaunlich, was man alles in einen kleinen Satz reininterpretieren kann. Vielleicht ist Dir ja mal aufgefallen, dass es keinen Tag gab, an dem ich nicht mindestens ein neues Kapitel online gestellt hätte (34 Kapitel in 29 Tagen). Meiner Ansicht nach, gehört es hier halt einfach zum guten Ton, ab und an mal verlauten zu lassen, dass man eine Story liest und ob sie einem gefällt oder nicht. Das soll motivieren und ggf. Verbesserungen herbeiführen, was es nach dem Ende einer Geschichte nicht mehr kann. Aber was red ich denn? Wahrscheinlich liest Du ja eh nicht mehr mit …

**Becki**: Prima Zusammenfassung! Ich quäl die beiden nicht mehr lang. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen … oder ein bisschen länger. Wir werden sehen. P.S.: Meine Muse ist zur Zeit recht fleißig. Ich bin euch immer mindestens ein Kapitel voraus.

**

* * *

34. Kapitel**

Nach der ersten gemeinsamen und nebenher bemerkt, recht frustrierenden Nacht, in Snape-Manor, nutzen Severus und Hermine jede Minute, um nach einem Gegenmittel zu forschen. Mehr als einmal glaubte einer von ihnen endlich auf der richtigen Spur zu sein, doch jedes Mal wurden sie enttäuscht.

Mit Hilfe von McGonagall hatten sie zwar längst schon wieder den ursprünglichen Trank hergestellt, doch diesmal explodierte er nicht im erwarteten Moment und auch später nicht. Irgendeine Essenz oder eine Rahmenbedingung schien nicht mit dem ursprünglichen Experiment überein zustimmen. Sie verglichen Schritt für Schritt die alten und neuen Notizen und zogen auch die aus dem Büchern hinzu, in denen ähnliche Versuche beschrieben waren. Doch ihre Suche war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt.

Erst einen Tag vor ihrer Abreise fiel Hermine ein, dass sie ihre Eltern besuchen wollte. Sie hatte wenig Lust dazu, ihnen von all den Entwicklungen im letzten halben Jahr ihres Lebens zu erzählen, doch alles war besser, als weiterhin nach einer Lösung zu suchen, die nicht zu existieren schien.

Es war schon zehn Uhr Abends, als sie sich gemeinsam mit Severus auf der Couch niederließ und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er jetzt eine Woche allein sein würde.

„Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Wirst Du ihnen von uns erzählen?" Er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Wenn er sie schon eine Woche nicht sah, dann wollte er sie wenigstens heute Abend noch ganz dicht bei sich haben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie würden es wohl genauso wenig verstehen, wie meine so genannten Freunde."

„Du denkst immer noch oft an sie, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, obwohl ich es nicht will, kriege ich es einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Wir sind gemeinsam erwachsen geworden und dann stoßen sie mich so vor den Kopf."

„Das ist nicht richtig. Du bist erwachsen geworden, aber sie noch lange nicht. Ich finde es immer noch unglaublich, dass Potter so viel Verstand und Rückrat hatte, es den Weasleys nicht gleichzutun."

„Ich glaube er weiß einfach, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn alle schlecht von einem reden und man von allen ignoriert wird. Da fällt mir ein: Könntest Du es ertragen, wenn er ein oder zwei Wochen bei uns wohnen würde?"

„Bist Du verrückt? Ich lade doch den Potter-Balg nicht in mein Haus ein."

„Bitte hör auf ihn so zu nennen. Es ist doch nicht für lange, aber er hat es ausgeschlagen, den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, weil er … ach, eigentlich wohl wegen mir und nun muss er die ganze Zeit bei den Dursleys verbringen. Das ist wirklich eine hohe Strafe. Du wirst ihn hier gar nicht bemerken."

„Wenn er auch nur einen Fuß in mein Labor setzt …"

„Danke, danke, danke." Sie küsste Severus flüchtig auf den Mund und sprang auf. „Ich werde ihm gleich eine Eule schicken."

„Ich frage mich, mit wem Du eigentlich zusammen bist, mit ihm oder mit mir"

Hermine kam zurück gerannt und drückte ihre Lippen diesmal viel intensiver auf die seinen. „Musst Du das jetzt immer noch fragen?" Dann verschwand sie, um endlich Harry zu benachrichtigen.

Wenige Minuten später saß sie wieder neben ihm.

„Wie lange wirst Du bei Deinen Eltern bleiben."

„Nur ein paar Tage. Dir ist doch klar, dass Du mich hinbringen und abholen musst, oder?"

„Wie kommst Du den darauf? Du kannst längst apparieren. Warum soll ich Dich denn dann begleiten."

„Hast Du vergessen, dass ich noch nicht 17 bin und in den Ferien keine Magie anwenden darf?"

Severus lachte herzhaft auf und Hermine sah ihn verstört an. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, verriet er ihr endlich den Grund für seine Fröhlichkeit.

„Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum Du bestimmte Sachen ohne Magie erledigst. Du bist doch sonst immer über alles informiert. Weißt Du denn nicht, dass ein Zauberer, der die Prüfungen hinter sich hat, als erwachsen vor dem Gesetz gilt, egal, wie alt er ist?"

„Das heißt, ich hätte die ganze Zeit zaubern dürfen?"

„So viel und so lang Du willst." Er grinste schon wieder.

„Danke, dass Du mir das auch schon sagst." Doch sie lächelte auch. „Kommst Du mich trotzdem abholen? Vielleicht erzähle ich es meinen Eltern ja doch und dann würde ich Dich ihnen gern vorstellen."

„Wann?"

„Am Freitagabend."

„Wenn es denn sein muss."

„Würdest Du vielleicht Muggelkleidung anziehen? Nur dieses eine Mal?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich tue doch alles für Dich."

„Danke!"

„Und ab wann wird uns Potter beehren?"

„Freitagabend. Ich dachte, wir könnten ihn dann gleich gemeinsam abholen."

Severus legte die Hände vors Gesicht. „Das ist doch alles nicht wahr, oder?"

„Oh doch, und wenn er hier wieder weg geht, dann werdet ihr euch mögen."

„Nun in einem Paralleluniversum."

Für Hermine war die Diskussion damit beendet. Sie rechnete damit, dass die zwei sich in der Zeit, die Harry hier verbringen würde, schon zusammen rauften. Wenn nicht, sollte sie Poppy Pomfrey jetzt schon mal warnen, dass sie ein oder zwei Patienten zu erwarten hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen verließ sie das Anwesen mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Sie apparierte direkt vor die Tür ihres Elterhauses, was zum Glück hinter einer großen Hecke verborgen war. Ihre Eltern waren noch gar nicht wach und so zauberte sie schnell ein Frühstück herbei und klopfte dann an die Schlafzimmertür. Wenig später standen beide verschlafen, aber glücklich vor ihr. Nach den Umarmungen und unendlichen Beteuerungen, dass sie ihnen alles erzählen würde, zog sie sich in ihr altes Kinderzimmer zurück.

Es war seltsam wieder da zu sein. Fast ein Jahr war vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal hier aufgehalten hatte und doch schien ihr alles so vertraut. Sie hing schnell ihre Sachen in den Kleiderschrank, verdrängte die nostalgischen Gedanken und ging hinunter in die Küche. Ihre Eltern kamen wenige später aus dem Bad.

„So möchten wir jetzt immer geweckt werden. Unsere Tochter, die endlich wieder zu Hause ist, hat das Frühstück gemacht."

„Für einen Woche kann ich euch das garantieren." sagte Hermine und griff nach einem frischen Brötchen.

„Wieso nur für eine Woche? Was hast Du denn dann vor?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass das hier nur ein Besuch ist, oder?"

„Besuch? Nein, wir hatten Deinen Brief so verstanden, dass Du noch ein paar Wochen an der Schule bist und dann zu uns nach Hause kommst." Ihre Mutter nickte zur Bestätigung, dass auch sie es so aus dem Brief herausgelesen hatte.

„Mom, Dad, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann nur eine Woche bleiben. Ich werde euch alles erklären, aber nach dem Frühstück." Er ließ sich also wirklich nicht umgehen, sie über die meisten Dinge aufzuklären.

Den Vormittag verbrachte die Familie Granger damit, zu verarbeiten, dass ihre Tochter jetzt als erwachsen in der Zauberwelt galt und dass sie sie nicht reizen dürften, weil sie sonst zu einem wilden Tier wurde. Mehr als einmal schien es Hermine, dass sie nicht begriffen, wie weitreichend ihre Veränderungen und ihre Entscheidungen waren, die sie selbst seit Weihnachten getroffen hatte. Erst als sie ihnen von ihrer Ausbildung, die mit einem Studium kombiniert war, erzählte, begriffen sie wirklich, dass Hermine nicht wieder bei ihnen einziehen würde.

Bis dahin schien es, als könne Hermine ihnen Severus verschweigen, doch als ihre Mutter fragte, ob sie dann wohl in ein Studentenwohnheim ziehe, schüttelte sie etwas vorschnell den Kopf. Damit war es geschehen. Sie musste ihnen sagen, dass sie einen anderweitigen Wohnsitz hatte und damit auch, wem sie ihn verdankte.

Es war keineswegs angenehm zu sehen, wie ihr Vater bei der Vorstellung, dass seine noch 16-jährige Tochter ein Verhältnis zu ihrem Lehrer hatte, rot anlief und vor Wut explodierte. Es war auch keine berauschende Erfahrung, als ihre Mutter zwei und zwei zusammenzählte und ihr vorwarf, dass er wohl dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie sich in ein Tier verwandelte und all diese verrückten Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.

Erst als sich auf Hermines Schultern, Armen und im Gesicht Fell bildete, wurden beide etwas ruhiger. Nicht aus Rücksichtnahme, sondern aus Schreck. Hermine zog sich daraufhin in ihr Zimmer zurück und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, sofort zu Severus zurückkehren zu können, aber das war keine Lösung. Sie wollte ihre Eltern nicht gänzlich aus ihrem Leben herausdrängen und wenn sie jetzt ging, würde genau das geschehen.

TBC

* * *

Denkt an den kleinen Button auf neben dem „Review" steht.

LG,

iome


	35. Chapter 35

**Hallihallo, **heute habe ich wieder mal extrem gute Laune, aber es liegt nicht an diesem Kapitel, sondern an dem, was ich gerade fertig geschrieben habe und an dem, was ich schon im Kopf habe und nur noch aufschreiben muss. In ein paar Tagen wisst ihr mehr.

Geniest es übrigens, dass die Updates die nächsten Tage noch so regelmäßig kommen. Ich denke, ab nächste Woche ist es damit Essig. Da ist nämlich mein Urlaub zu Ende und dann wird auch wieder mehr los sein, als zuvor. Ich habe zwar schon ein paar Kapitel vorgeschrieben, aber ob das über die Woche reicht? Ihr könnt ja versuchen mich zu motivieren, die Abende zum Schreiben zu nutzen. Wie wisst ihr ja.

So, nun aber zu den Reviews:

**

* * *

Will: Was für eine Frage! Natürlich freue ich mich über Dich! Und weil Du es ja scheinbar kaum erwarten kannst, hier das nächste Kapitel.**

**Minnie**: Ja, Harrys Besuch bietet einige Überraschungen und das mit dem besser verstehen – ob das so klappt? Was Severus von seinen „Schwiegereltern in spe" zu hören bekommt, kannst Du heute nachlesen.

**Jessy**: Und da ist das neue Kapitel schon.

**Gipsy**: Noch weniger Verständnis haben die Eltern für Severus, aber das ist ja kaum eine Überraschung. Trotzdem gibt es einen kleinen positiven Effekt.

**Jlp**: Bei der Szene mit der Verwandlung bei ihren Eltern habe ich mir so gedacht, dass ich das früher auch mal hätte können wollen. So mancher Streit wäre sicherlich schneller beendet gewesen. Und zu Snape und Harry: Ich denke ich sollte Poppy bereithalten, falls es Verletzte gibt. Nicht das die Gute wieder irgendwo rumreist und Hermine wieder mit Nadel und Faden ran muß.

**Luna: **Wär doch ganz nützlich, wenn man mit Argumenten nicht mehr weiterkommt, wenn man sich mal in ein Raubtier verwandeln könnte. P.S.: Danke für die Mundpropaganda bei Alistanniel.

**Seraphime**: Ich würde Dir ja anbieten, mit Hermine zu tauschen, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie damit einverstanden wäre :-) Zu den regelmäßigen Update hast Du das sicher oben ja schon gelesen. Ich hab halt Urlaub gehabt und danach sieht es dann auch nicht mehr so gut aus. Wenn mein Arbeitsplatz nicht in den nächsten Tagen weggeschwemmt wird (liegt an der Donau), dann werde ich bald weniger regelmäßig updaten können.

**Sjofna**: Es beruhigt mich, dass Deine Augen das verkraften. 20 Kapitel werden es wohl nicht auf einmal. Unser Minchen ist ja noch jung, aber immer schon etwas weiter, als die anderen und da ist es doch ok, wenn sie einen älteren Freund hat. Außerdem brauchen die Eltern erstmal Zeit, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

**Biene**: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel es noch werden. Zu Ende ist die Story auf jeden Fall noch nicht. Da kommt noch was. Ich habe am Anfang mit 10 Kapiteln gerechnet – ich würde sagen, dass war wohl nix. Ich find auch nix schlimmes daran, eine Beziehung zu Sev zu haben, aber Hermine will definitiv nicht mit mir tauschen. Ich finde das SO ugerecht!

**Tina**: Ob die Rowlings mir die Rechte überlässt bezweifle ich einfach mal, aber ich glaube auch, es wär besser, wenn sie das nicht schreibt. Seit ich ungefähr weiß was in Band 6 passiert schieb ich ihn vor mir her.

**Sandarak**: Die gemeinsame Zeit im Hause Snape mit Harry und Hermine und Severus wird sicherlich noch interssant. Morgen und übermorgen gibt es dazu mehr.

**Alistanniel**: Freut mich, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt, obwohl Du kein Fan des Pairings bist. Für Dein bevorzugtes Pärchen Hermine/ Ron kann ich in dieser Story leider nichts mehr tun. Aber es gibt ja immer wieder neue Geschichten, die mir einfallen. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal. P.S.: Betteln hilft immer :-)

**HexeLea:** Ich weiß, dass Hermine viel zu erwachsen auftritt, aber andererseits hat sie momentan bei mir ja gar nicht die Wahl. Wenn sie sich hängen lässt, dann wird sie sich ewig und drei Tage in einen Panther verwandeln und außerdem war Hermine ja auch in den Büchern schon immer erwachsener als die Jungs.

**Nerak-23**: Danke!

**Becki**: Das ist doch keine Erpressung! Das ist weibliches Geschick! 'zwinker' Normalerweise macht es mir nix aus, wenn ich erst an dem Tag das Kapitel schreibe, was ich dann hochlade, aber ich muß ja schon mal ein bisschen vorarbeiten, sonst geht ihr nächste Woche leer aus und das will ich doch nicht.

**

* * *

35. Kapitel**

Die Wogen im Hause Granger legten sich nur sehr langsam. Es dauerte Tage, bis ihre Eltern einsahen, dass sie sie nicht würden halten können. Der erste Gedanke ihres Vaters war gewesen, sie einzusperren und einfach nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Als sie dann aber aus dem geschlossenen Raum apparierte verstand er, dass ihm das nichts half.

Noch einmal versuchte Hermine ihnen klar zu machen, welche Gefühle sie für Severus hatte und auch, dass sie jetzt erwachsen wäre. Es half alles nichts. Erst am Freitagabend, im Schatten ihrer nahen Abreise, rangen sich die beiden dazu durch, ihr alles Gute zu wünschen.

Severus apparierte, wie abgesprochen vor dem Haus und Hermine, die schon auf ihn wartete, zog ihn schnell mit sich und wollte gleich verschwinden. Er blieb jedoch einfach stehen.

„Hallo Hermine, was soll das? Wolltest Du mich nicht Deinen Eltern vorstellen?"

„Besser nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es in einem sehr großen Streit enden würde."

„Und Du glaubst, dass macht mir etwas aus? Ich habe mir extra Muggelkleidung besorgt und nun will ich sie auch kennen lernen."

„Severus, bitte!" Sie bettelte schon fast, doch er kannte kein Erbarmen und zog sie in Richtung der Haustür. Er klopfte an und wenig später öffnete ihr Vater.

„Sie sind also der Bastard von Lehrer, der Hermine verführt hat?" Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage. Severus linke Augenbraue erreichte unbekannte Höhen.

„Eine interessante Begrüßung, Mr. Granger. Darf ich vielleicht rein kommen?"

„Ich glaube nicht." Er wollte die Tür gerade wieder schließen, als Hermine ihn anfuhr. „Dad, tut das nicht! Ich liebe ihn und wenn ihr ihn nicht akzeptiert, werde ich nicht wiederkommen."

Es war ein unerfreulicher Abend, den Severus im Kreise der Familie Granger erdulden musste. Mehr als einmal beschuldigten sie ihn, sich an einer Schülerin vergangen zu haben und in seinem Innersten spürte er ein leichtes Ziehen, wenn er daran dachte, dass tatsächlich er es gewesen war, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie ja tatsächlich Recht, doch es änderte nichts an den Gefühlen, die er für Hermine hegte.

Als sie das Haus verließen war es fast Mitternacht und beide atmeten befreit auf.

„Siehst Du nun, dass wir besser gleich appariert wären, als wir die Gelegenheit dazu hatten?"

„Nein, es war gut, dass sie ihre Wut an mir auslassen konnten. Sie haben Recht, Hermine. Ich habe Dich verführt und ich bin schuld an dem, was mit Dir passiert ist und noch immer passiert."

„Und Du glaubst, dass interessiert mich? Severus, ich liebe Dich und wenn Du mich nicht verführt hättest, dann wäre es irgendwann umgekehrt gewesen. Ich habe mich schon monatelang zu Dir hingezogen gefühlt. Glaubst Du ich wäre bei dieser Strafarbeit in Deinem Bett gelandet, wenn das nicht so gewesen wäre?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Ich bitte Dich sogar darum."

„Ja, das habe ich bis jetzt geglaubt. Ich wusste nicht, dass Du auch vorher schon etwas für mich empfunden hast."

„Dann war das hier doch wichtig. Schon allein, damit Du das erfahren hast."

Sie küssten sich und apparierten gemeinsam vor das Haus der Dursleys, um genau zu sein vor Harrys Fenster.

Hermine griff nach einem Steinchen aus dem Vorgarten und schmiss es an die Scheibe. Harry öffnete unverzüglich und rief leise hinunter. „Ihr seid verdammt spät dran. Ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr."

Er ließ an einem Strick seine ganzen Habseligkeiten hinunter und kletterte dann hinterher.

„Potter, warum um alles in der Welt verwenden Sie nicht einen Schwebezauber? Das ist ja lächerlich."

„Weil ich erst in zwei Tagen 17 werde, Sir."

„Dann wollen Sie in meinem Haus wohl auch noch eine Geburtstagsfeier schmeißen?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Meine Geburtstage habe ich bisher immer hier verbracht. Das diesmal nicht tun zu müssen, ist schon ein großes Geschenk für mich, Sir." Harry konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Hermine das hinbekommen hatte.

„Hast Du alles, Harry?" fragte Hermine, als sie ihn umarmte.

„Ja, alles, was mir gehört. Ich werde nicht mehr hierher zurückkehren."

„Und wo gedenken Sie dann zu wohnen, Potter?"

„Nun, natürlich vorerst in Hogwarts und nach der Schule werde ich mir ein Zimmer nehmen oder in einem Studentenwohnheim ziehen, aber die hier" er deutete hinter sich „werden mich nicht wieder sehen."

„So lange Sie nicht vorhaben dauerhaft bei mir einzuziehen, ist mir das egal. Und nun nehmen Sie endlich Hermines Hand, damit wir verschwinden können.

Alle drei verwanden mit einem Plopp und tauchten vor Snape-Manor wieder auf.

„Sag mal Hermine, warum darfst Du eigentlich zaubern? Du wirst doch erst im Oktober siebzehn."

„Weil ich meine Prüfungen hinter mir habe, aber ich habe es auch die ersten 14 Tage nicht gewusst."

Sie gingen schweigend zum Tor des Snape-Anwesens. Severus weitete den Bann auf Harry aus, der bisher nur ihm und Hermine Zutritt zu seinem Anwesen gewährt hatte. Wenig später standen alle drei im Wohnzimmer und Harry bekam erklärt, was er alles nicht durfte.

„Potter, wenn Sie mein Labor auch nur betreten, dann werde Sie dieses Haus nicht lebend verlassen. Die Bibliothek können Sie benutzen, aber die Bücher bleiben im Raum, klar? Behandeln Sie sie vorsichtig. Meine und Hermines Privaträume gehen Sie ebenfalls nichts an. Haben Sie das alles verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich bin Ihnen auch sehr dankbar, dass ich den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen darf." Das war Harry wirklich und zudem war er angenehm überrascht, nicht nur über Snape, der ihm zugestand mehr als einen Monat hier zu wohnen, sondern auch über die stilvolle und freundliche Einrichtung des Hauses. Damit hätte er nie gerechnet, obwohl er die Räumlichkeiten in Hogwarts bereits kannte.

Langsam kam in Severus Hirn an, was Potter gerade gesagt hatte. Er riss die Augen weit auf und richtet sie direkt auf Hermine. „Du hast ihm gesagt, er kann die ganze Zeit hier wohnen, bis die Schule wieder beginnt?" Seine Stimme hatte dabei jede Freundlichkeit verloren.

„Severus, reg Dich bitte nicht auf. Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass Harry hier ist. Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

„Sir, ich wusste nicht, dass das nicht so vereinbart war. Ich könnte auch ein paar Wochen in die Drei Besen ziehen." Insgeheim hoffte er, dass er bleiben konnte. Das war wahrscheinlich die letzte Möglichkeit so viel Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen und im letzten halben Jahr hatte er sie wirklich vermisst. Dieses Schuljahr würde noch schlimmer werden.

Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihm um und sprach an Hermine gewandt weiter. „Wenn er mir einmal auf die Nerven geht, dann werde ich ihn persönlich in die Drei Besen befördern!" Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Schlafgemach und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Jetzt ist er wegen mir auf Dich sauer. Das wollte ich nicht, Mine." Er stand da, wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Ach schon gut, er wird sich wieder einkriegen. Komm, ich zeige Dir jetzt Dein Zimmer. Die Hauselfen haben das Gepäck schon hochgebracht."

„Sag mal, Mine, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Du zulässt, dass hier Hauselfen arbeiten?"

„Severus behandelt die beiden gut und mittlerweile bin ich nicht mehr ganz so verbohrt bei dem Thema, wie ich es mal gewesen bin."

„Wie sich manche Dinge doch so ändern." Harry grinste sie an.

In diesem Moment erreichten sie das Zimmer im zweiten Stock, in dem Harry für die nächsten Wochen wohnen sollte. Es war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Der Schrank, ein passender Sekretär, Stühle und das Bett waren mahagonifarben und die Vorhänge, die Bettdecke und die Sitzkissen in einem wunderbar passenden tief dunklem Rot. Harry war sehr beeindruckt.

„Hat er das ausgesucht?"

„Nein, das war ich, aber die anderen Räume, außer meinem Schlafzimmer, sind alle von Severus eingerichtet worden."

„Du hast ein eigenes Schlafzimmer? Ich dachte …"

„Nein, Harry, Du hast nicht gedacht."

„Oh … ich verstehe. Entschuldige."

„Schon gut. Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Wir frühstücken gegen acht. Komm einfach in den Raum links neben der Treppe. Du kannst auch später aufstehen."

„Soll ich ihm nicht besser aus dem Weg gehen?"

„Dann kriegst Du mich auch nicht zu sehen, denn wir arbeiten zur Zeit den ganzen Tag zusammen an dem Gegenmittel."

„Ok, dann werd ich beim Frühstück sein. Gute Nacht!"

Harry und Hermine grübelten später in ihren Betten getrennt darüber nach, ob es richtig war, hier zu sein beziehungsweise, ihn eingeladen zu haben. Severus Reaktion versprach nichts Gutes für die nächsten Wochen.

TBC

* * *

Ihr wisst ja wo der Review-Button ist, gelle?

LG,

iome


	36. Chapter 36

**Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Kekse und Kakao für alle, auch für die Schwarzleser!**

**Sassy**: Ich kann den Eltern keinen Vorwurf machen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich es an ihrer Stelle genau so sehen. Aber ich denke die kriegen sich wieder ein, wenn sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt haben.

**Sjofna**: Die Eltern brauchen einfach noch Zeit, um das zu akzeptieren und dann wird das schon.

**lOoOnIeLuU**: Danke für die Kekse. Gut, dass Du nicht mehr auf dem kalten Boden rumkriechst, dass gibt ganz schlechte Knie!

**Tina**: Wohl von beidem ein bisschen. Er hat ihn halt noch nie leiden können und das gibt halt ein paar Auseinandersetzungen, wenn er ihn jetzt als Gast im eigenen Haus hat.

**Nerak-23: **Dazu erfährst Du morgen mehr. Sei gespannt.

**Minnie**: Ja, unser Sev hatte schon bessere Abende (so vor Weihnachten z.B.), aber er verkraftet das schon. Ich denke nicht, dass er im Gespräch mit Hermines Vater so viele bissige Bemerkungen gemacht hat, denn er hat sicher Rücksicht auf Hermine genommen. Und ja, unser Harry strengt sich sehr an. Das liegt daran, dass er Hermine nicht verlieren will und natürlich auch daran, dass er wirklich dankbar ist, nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohnen zu müssen.

**Luna**: Zu der weiteren Entwicklung zwischen Harry und Snape verrat ich noch nichts. Morgen wird etwas passieren. Fühl Dich übrigens zurückgeknuddelt.

**Alistanniel**: Leg die Steinschleuder weg, sonst kriegst Du von einigen Leserinnen hier noch Haue. Er ist auch nicht gemeiner zu ihm, als sonst und vielleicht verbessert sich das ja sogar noch, wer weiß?

**Gipsy:** Frag mich das morgen noch mal. Oder vielleicht musst Du morgen schon gar nicht mehr fragen.

**Ansch**: Ob ich den armen Harry vielleicht ein bisschen unterstützen sollte? Mal sehen.

**Seraphime**: Ich hab angerufen und mein Arbeitsplatz ist zum Glück noch da und meine Wohnung wurde wohl auch nicht davon geschwemmt. Das heißt ich muss oder darf –ja nachdem, wie man es sehen will – am Wochenende wieder 400 km fahren. Ach ja, ich liebe die Pendlerei!

Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermines Eltern ihn hätten anzeigen können. Schließlich ist sie ja keine 13 mehr. Aber ich fand es auch ganz nett, dass er das über sich ergehen ließ. Dann hat er es wenigstens weg und die können sich jetzt erstmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Interessantes Wortspiel übrigens :-)

Das mit dem Monat Ferien nehme ich Dir schwer übel. Wo ich doch am Montag schon wieder Geldverdienen gehen muss. Dann wird es wohl vorbei sein, mit meinen ach so regelmäßigen Updates. Ich seh jetzt schon alle Felle davon schwimmen. Zum Glück, wenn man das so nennen darf, verzögert sich bei mir nicht noch was durch einen Beta. Dadurch sind zwar immer mal ein paar Fehler drin, aber das wird hoffentlich zu verkraften sein.

**Jessy**: So richtig freiwillig hat er Harry nicht aufgenommen. Aber er kann Hermine halt nichts abschlagen. Tja, die Waffen einer Frau wirken halt immer.

**Jlp**: Och ja, das könnte mir an der Arbeit auch Spaß machen. Wenn der Chef einen mal anmeckert und man ihn dann anknurren kann und er verdattert in einer Ecke steht, ja, dass ist eine nette Vorstellung.

**Biene**: Ob ich Snape und Harry aufeinander hetze und Madame Pomfrey gebraucht wird, erfährst Du erst morgen, aber vorerst halten sich die Streitereien alle noch im Rahmen. Hm, wie lange wohl noch.

**Chromoxid**: In jedem Mann steckt auch immer noch der kleine Junge und der spricht auch manchmal, wenn auch nur äußerst selten, aus Snape.

**Sterngucker**: Huch eine Geoutete. Sei willkommen. Wie? Dich erinnert dass an früher? Du hattest doch nicht etwa eine Beziehung zu einem Lehrer? Oder doch? Mit der richtigen HP-Welt gebe ich Dir völlig Recht. Aber bis auf ganz wenige Geschichten ist FF fast immer irgendwie OOC. Damit kann ich aber ganz gut leben. Zu Ron und Ginny schweige ich noch beharrlich, zum Teil, weil ich noch nicht weiß, ob sich meine Idee wirklich so gut einbauen lässt. Kommt Zeit kommt Rat.

**Mahalove**: Danke, ich bin geschmeichelt. Mit Snapes Idee kann ich übrigens nichts anfangen, weil ich mich weigere Band 6 derzeit zu lesen. Ist wohl auch besser für diese Geschichte. Im Übrigen bin ich selbst vom dem Umfang der Story überrascht. Mehr als 10 Teile sollten es gar nicht werden …

**

* * *

36. Kapitel**

Der nächste Morgen verlief weit friedlicher, als irgendein Bewohner des Hauses es vermutet hätte. Wie es schien versuchte Harry für Snape unsichtbar zu sein und dieser ignorierte ihn einfach. Es war ein Konzept, was zeitweilig aufging.

Hermine, die beide zu gut kannte, um die trotzdem vorhandene Spannung nicht zu bemerken, ließ sie gewähren, aber ihr war klar, dass es früher oder später zu einer Explosion zwischen ihnen kommen würde. Sie hoffte sie wäre dabei in der Nähe, um Todesflüche und ähnliches zu verhindern.

Sie ging nach dem Frühstück mit Severus ins Labor und arbeitete weiter an der Frage, was der Unterschied vom ursprünglichen Trank zum neuen war. Severus setzte inzwischen erneut die Basis für einen Animagus-Trank an. Vielleicht hatten sie ja bei diesem Versuch mehr Glück.

Harry zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück und nahm ein Schulbuch aus seiner Tasche. Was sollte er hier auch anderes tun, als lesen. Seine Quidditch-Bücher kannte er in und auswendig und Bücher aus der Bibliothek dürfte er nicht mit aufs Zimmer nehmen. Da blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten übrig. Nach einer eineinhalb Stunden klappte er sein Verwandlungsschulbuch frustriert zu. Jetzt hatte er für McGonagalls Unterricht für ein viertel Jahr vorgearbeitet und es war kaum Zeit verstrichen. Er war es gewohnt, in den Ferien Zeit totzuschlagen, denn bei den Dursleys hatte er nichts anderes getan, aber er hatte wirklich erwartet, dass er Hermine mehr sehen würde, etwas mit ihr unternehmen könnte. Selbstverständlich verstand er ihren Wunsch, den Anti-Animagus-Trank endlich zu finden. In ihm keimte eine Idee. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja helfen.

Er ging den Flur entlang, die elegant geschwungene Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek. Es war so ganz anders, als Harry es erwartet hätte. Der Raum strotzte natürlich vor Büchern, aber er war trotzdem einladend und gemütlich. Links neben der Tür stand ein kleiner Tisch und davor ein riesiger mit dunklem Samt bezogener Sessel. Der Rest des Raumes war voller Regale und diese bogen sich unter der Last tausender Bücher. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er geschworen, Snape hätte die Verbotene Bibliothek aus Hogwarts geklaut. Selbst Harry, der nicht so oft und so gern las, wie Hermine, bekam hier sofort Lust, sich in einen der alten Schinken zu vertiefen. Alles war vorhanden, von Büchern über die Einhornaufzucht bis hin zu der genauen Beschreibung der verbotenen Flüche und vieler weiterer, von denen Harry noch nie gehört hatte.

Die Neugierde packte ihn und er zog mehrere Titel heraus, die ihm besonders interessant vorkamen. Stunde um Stunde verging, in der er mehr zu lernen schien, als an so manchem Schultag. Als er auf die Idee kam, dass es vielleicht Zeit zum Mittagessen sei, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass es fast 19.00 Uhr war. Wie auf Befehl fing sein Magen an zu knurren. Er sortierte die Bücher sorgfältig wieder ein und wusste nun, wie er seine Ferien verbringen würde.

Als er die Tür öffnete hörte er leise Stimmen aus dem Labor quer gegenüber. Er klopfte an und fand Snape und Hermine gemeinsam über einer Notiz brüten.

„Hallo Harry." warf Hermine ihm zu, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

„Hermine, dass heißt ganz klar Pfauenfuß und nicht Pfauenfeder."

„Red keinen Unsinn, ich kann es ganz klar lesen. Harry schau Du Dir das mal an, vielleicht kannst Du das besser erkennen, als wir."

„Oh nein, Potter kommt nicht hier rein." Dieser hatte sich in Erinnerung an seine gestrige Rede nicht einen Millimeter in den Raum hineinbewegt.

„Dann werde ich es ihm halt raus bringen." Hermine schnappte sich mehrere Blätter und erklärte Harry, dass es auf einer anderen Notiz auch so geheißen hatte, wie sie glaubte, es lesen zu können. Harry besah sich beide Blätter, musste aber Snape Recht geben. Hermine war frustriert.

„Verdammt, jetzt kann ich das alles noch mal anfangen. Ich hab in die völlig falsche Richtung geforscht."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie mir irgendwann mal freiwillig Recht geben, Potter." schnarrte Snape. Er schlängelte sich an dem Schüler vorbei, den er immer noch keinen Deut besser leiden konnte, als am Tag seiner Ankunft in der Schule. So sehr Hermine es sich auch wünschte, er und Potter würden niemals Freunde werden.

„Komm, Hermine. Gehen wir was essen. Ich verhungere fast."

Sie folgte Harry. „Wie hast Du eigentlich den Tag verbracht? Hier hast Du doch nicht gerade viel Abwechslung und wir sind den ganzen Tag beschäftigt."

„Ich war in der Bibliothek und Du hast absolut Recht. Sie ist fantastisch. Ich werde noch zum Bücherwurm, wenn ich für ein paar Wochen hier bleibe. Ich habe den ganzen Tag gelesen und gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging."

Hermine lachte leise.

Unterdessen waren sie im Esszimmer angelangt, in dem Snape schon saß. Die letzte Bemerkung hatte er gehört.

„Nun, dann tun Sie ja hier endlich in Ihren Ferien mal etwas Sinnvolles und lernen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so einfach ist, Sie dazu zu bewegen, hätte ich Sie viel eher zu mir eingeladen." Der zynische Unterton war unverkennbar.

Hermine trat Harry unterm Tisch gegen das Schienenbein, damit er nicht darauf einging. Er schwieg und begann zu essen. Die Spannungen zwischen den beiden Männern schienen zu wachsen, obwohl kein Wort fiel. Es war die pure Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen, die sie fast zum Explodieren brachte.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten war der Spuk vorbei und Harry ging in sein Zimmer. Er ließ sich von Mabella noch etwas zu Trinken bringen und dann schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Bevor er es merkte war er eingeschlafen. Als er erwachte, war es draußen endgültig dunkel geworden. Schnell huschte er unter die Dusche und ging dann schlafen.

Hermine schlich sich in sein Zimmer, als der Morgen anbrach. Sie war extra vor Severus aufgestanden, damit diese Schleicherei nicht gleich einen Streit auslöste. Sie brachte ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk in Harrys Zimmer.

„Harry! Harry wach auf! Hey Du Schlafmütze, Du hast heute Geburtstag. Werd endlich munter, damit Du mein Geschenk aufmachen kannst."

Friedlich schnarchte er weiter. Hermine schüttelte ihn, erntete aber nichts, außer einem Brummen, dass verdächtig nach „Lass mich in Ruh." klang.

Sie griff zu dem letzten Mittel, dass sie kannte. Sie holte einen nassen Waschlappen und klatschte ihn Harry ins Gesicht. In Sekundenbruchteilen saß dieser nun im Bett und stierte Hermine verdutzt an.

„Was um alles in der Welt soll das, Hermine?" Er schüttelte sich und das Wasser aus seinen Haarspitzen verteilte sich weitläufig.

Sie fiel ihm als Antwort um den Hals. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry. Ich wollte doch nicht, dass Du Deinen Ehrentag verschläfst." Sie reichte ihm sein Geschenk.

Immer noch völlig von der Rolle nahm er es, wickelte es aus und betrachtete es dann verzückt. Ein Foto seiner Eltern, mit ihm auf dem Arm. Die beiden winkten ihm zu und wirkten so fröhlich und lebendig, dass Harry es kaum glauben könnte. Klein-Harry auf dem Foto war etwa ein dreiviertel Jahr alt und versuchte ständig aus dem Bild zu krabbeln, aber James oder Lilly hielten ihn immer rechtzeitig zurück. Eine Freudenträne kullerte an Harrys Wange hinab. Er umarmte Hermine.

„Wo hast Du es her? Es ist wunderschön, sie so glücklich zu sehen und vor allem mit mir. Ich dachte, ich würde alle Fotos kennen, die es noch von ihnen gibt."

„Von Remus Lupin. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob es noch andere Fotographien gibt, als die Deinen und er hat tatsächlich noch eins gefunden." Sie lächelte.

„Und dann auch noch so ein schönes. Danke. Das ist wohl einer meiner besten Geburtstage überhaupt."

„Ich weiß, noch dazu, wo Du ab heute zaubern darfst."

„Ach, das ist unwichtig. Das hier ist viel besser." Er hob das Bild leicht an.

„Komm, zieh Dich an und lass uns vor dem Frühstück noch ein wenig spazieren gehen. Nachher ist wieder keine Zeit mehr dazu. Das gestern hat uns ganz schön zurückgeworfen. Ich habe eine falsche Zutat rein gegeben und jetzt müssen wir noch mal von vorn beginnen."

Harry beeilte sich, in seine Sachen zu kommen und stand drei Minuten später bei Hermine, die vor der Haustür auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Sie schlenderten um das Anwesen und genossen die letzte Phase des Sonnenaufgangs. Harry erzählte ihr von den Dursleys und seinen ersten furchtbar langweiligen Ferienwochen und Hermine äußerte sich zum ersten Mal dazu, wie Snape sich verhielt, wenn sie mit ihm allein war.

Harry war überrascht zu hören, dass er zärtlich und liebvoll mit ihr umging. So richtig wollte sein Gehirn diese Information auch nicht verarbeiten, doch letztlich war er froh, dass Snape Hermine besser behandelte, als ihn.

Als sie das Haus wieder betraten erschien Snape gerade in der Tür seines Schlafzimmers. Hermine gemeinsam mit Potter fröhlich lachend zur Tür reinkommen zu sehen, senkte seine Laune augenblicklich auf ein unerträgliches Maß ab.

Hermine, die ihm ansah, was er dachte, hakte sich schnell bei Harry aus, ging zu ihm und küsste ihn. Als sie ihm so nah war flüsterte sie „Wir waren nur spazieren. Er hat heute Geburtstag. Bitte sei nett zu ihm."

Er zog sie dicht zu sich und flüsterte in der gleichen Lautstärke zurück. „Das werd ich nicht. Sei froh, wenn ich ihn nicht raus schmeiße."

Wie diese Unterhaltung verlief, so wurde auch die Stimmung beim Frühstück und nicht nur Harry war erleichtert, als es zu Ende war.

Den Tag verbrachte er wieder in der Bibliothek, während die beiden wieder im Labor verschwanden. Irgendwann am Nachmittag stürmte Hermine herein, griff sich zwei Bücher, die besonders alt aussahen und war schon wieder weg, bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Selbst zum Abendbrot saßen sie diesmal nicht zusammen. Harry ging etwas frustriert in sein Zimmer und schrieb einen Brief an Mrs. Weasley, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Dann legte er sich hin, nahm Hermines Geschenk noch einmal zur Hand und betrachtete es liebvoll. Wenig später schlief er ein.

TBC

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, kein Kapitel, in dem besonders viel passiert wäre. Aber das ist auch mal notwendig und morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus.

LG,

iome


	37. Chapter 37

**Ich danke euch mal wieder für die vielen lieben Reviews. Natürlich würde ich mich immer noch freuen, wenn der eine oder andere Schwarzleser sich outet (versprochen, dass tut nicht weh). Heute gibt es für jeden einen Schokofrosch!**

**Sassy**: Unser Severus strengt sich halt an, weil er Hermines Wohlbefinden im Auge hat. Wenn er ihren letzten verbliebenen Freund killt, dann hat er ja auch nichts gekonnt.

**Will**: Danke, ich beeile mich ja schon wie verrückt mit dem Schreiben, aber der gestrige Tag hat mich echt zurückgeworfen, weil ich zu nix gekommen bin. Jetzt hab ich nur noch ein Kapitel Vorlauf.

**Seraphime**: War das Ende Deiner Beziehung so schlimm? Ich bemühe mich, dass bei unseren Zweien ein Happy End zustande kommt. Ach ja, dass mit dem Pendeln ist gar nicht so wild. Ich bin freiwillig dort hin, weil ich mich weiterentwickeln will und irgendwann hört das wieder auf. Meine Firma ist da recht nett zu mir.

**Alistanniel**: Ja, die Spannungen zwischen den Herren im Hause Snape sind nicht zu übersehen, aber heute wird das besser. Ginny und Ron lassen uns alle noch ein bisschen auf ihre Anwesenheit warten, aber sie tauchen irgendwann wieder auf.

**Gipsy**: Ein Geschenk für Harry zu finden war gar nicht so einfach. Das war eine der Sachen, bei denen ich echt mal überlegen musste, statt einfach drauf loszuschreiben.

**Luna**: Nö, keine wirkliche Auseinandersetzung, sondern etwas viel besseres erwartet heute die Bewohner von Snape-Manor.

**Suffer**: Na ja, ich bemühe mich schnell zu schreiben, aber das klappt auch nicht immer auf Befehl und man sollte sich nicht zu was zwingen, sonst wird das eh nicht gut.

**Jlp**: Na, noch gespannt, wie ich das gestern gemeint habe? Ja? Sehr schön! Zumindest löse ich heute einen Teil auf und das ist … ach lies am besten selbst.

**Tina**: Nicht den armen Sevi hauen, den brauche ich doch noch.

**Jessy: **Ach so schlimm war das für Harry nicht. Er hatte ja schon viel schlimmere Geburtstage und heute wird seine Laune deutlich steigen.

**Chromoxid**: Ja, die Eifersucht ist unverkennbar, aber das ist ja nun wirklich unbegründet. Mal schauen, wann er das merkt. Hermine weiß, dass da nicht ewig gut geht, aber vielleicht passiert ja gleich was, was die beiden umgänglicher macht.

**Biene**: Ich hab doch nie gesagt, dass jetzt was Schlechtes passiert. Wetten, dass Du das gut finden wirst?

**Sandarak**: Mensch, gleich zwei Reviews. Danke! Ja, Du hast schon Recht. Natürlich ist auch in den letzten Kapiteln was passiert, aber es war halt nicht so viel Action, die da ablief, sondern es ging eher ruhig zu. So wie im wirklichen Leben halt auch. Diese Phasen brauchen wir ja alle, um große Ereignisse verarbeiten zu können. Und davon hatten alle drei ja nun wirklich genug.

**HexeLea**: Du liegst gar nicht so falsch, aber das wirst Du gleich selbst sehen. Das Kriegsbeil wird zwar nicht gleich begraben, aber momentan erstmal in die Ecke gestellt. Nö, ich habe nicht vor, Riesenabstände zwischen den Kapiteln zu lassen, aber im schlimmsten Fall werden es halt nur zwei oder drei Kapitel in der Woche sein. Erstmal schauen, wie viel Arbeit nach dem Urlaub so wartet und was privat noch so passiert. Aber ich verspreche, ich lasse euch nicht hängen.

**Minnie**: Du weißt doch, dass ich mich auch über eine kurze Rückmeldung freue. Ich entschärfe heute mal den Kessel, der kurz vor dem Explodieren steht, aber bis zu einer Freundschaft ist es noch ein weiter Weg.

**Sterngucker**: Hätt mich auch gewundert :-) aber nix ist unmöglich. Nach Deiner Beschreibung müssen wir aber die gleichen Lehrer gehabt haben! Nach Deiner Erklärung verstehe ich jetzt viel besser, was Du gestern gemeint hast. Schön, dass es Dir jetzt gut geht. Zu der Uhr: Frag mich nicht in welchem Band das war, aber als Hermine und Harry in den Ferien zu Besuch waren, gab es auch Zeiger für sie, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere und da dachte ich halt, die wären einfach dran geblieben.

**Mahalove**: Eine richtige Szene wollte ich Harry nicht zumuten. Ich glaube, wenn Severus richtig eifersüchtig wäre und sich mit ihm streiten würde, könnte der erste Todesfluch durch meine Geschichte irren. Schön, dass Dir mein Stil gefällt. Ich bastele ja auch an einem eigenen Buch und da beruhigt mich das irgendwie.

**

* * *

37. Kapitel**

Mitten in der Nach schreckte Harry aus dem Tiefschlaf. Er saß im Bett und nie zuvor war ihm etwas so klar gewesen, wie dass, was er im Traum gesehen hatte. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich angezogen und rannte aus seinem Zimmer. Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein, denn es war sehr ruhig im Haus. Doch dies hier musste er loswerden!

Er klopfte an Hermines Zimmertür. Nichts regte sich. Wieder und wieder versuchte er es, doch sie schien sehr tief zu schlafen. Ok, dann halt zu Snape. Er sprintete im Dunklen die Treppe hinab und klopfte bei seinem Zaubertränkelehrer.

Dieser war entweder noch nicht zu Bett gegangen, oder besaß einen sehr viel leichteren Schlaf als Hermine, denn er stand nach wenigen Sekunden in der offenen Tür.

„Potter, wenn das nicht wichtig ist, werden Sie morgen in die Drei Besen einziehen."

„Oh doch, es ist wichtig, Sir. Ich weiß nämlich, wo das Problem bei diesem Animagus-Trank liegt."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter." Er knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Damit hatte Harry nicht wirklich gerechnet. Er klopfte erneut.

Keine Reaktion.

Und wieder und wieder.

Nach dem fünften lang anhaltenden Klopfen schleuderte Snape die Tür auf, so dass diese mit einem dumpfen Schlag an der Wand landete und trat selbst bedrohlich auf ihn zu. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass das lächerlich ist. Verziehen Sie sich augenblicklich in Ihr Bett oder ich schmeiße Sie noch heute Nacht raus."

In diesem Moment kam Hermine, die von dem Lärm nun doch wach geworden war, die Treppe herunter. „Was ist denn hier los. Wollt ihr einen Ringkampf veranstalten oder was?"

„Hermine, ich habe …"

„Halten Sie verdammt noch mal die Klappe, Potter und machen Sie ihr keine unnötige Hoffnung."

„Aber …" Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Was für Hoffnung? Was macht ihr eigentlich hier um diese Zeit." Hermine wickelte ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich. Es war kühl im Haus.

„Oh nichts. Potter macht sich nur lächerlich, dass ist alles."

„Ich weiß warum euer erster Trank schief gegangen ist." Diesmal ließ er sich nicht von Snape den Mund verbieten.

„Du weißt was? Woher?"

„Weil ich es im Traum gesehen habe."

Snapes Blicke hätten ihn in diesem Moment fast getötet.

„Ach schon gut, dass ist falsch ausgedrückt. Ich habe mich im Traum daran erinnert."

„Was, Harry? An was denn?"

„Auf den Zetteln, die Du mir neulich gezeigt hast, da standen doch die Zutaten, die ihr verwendet habt, richtig?"

Hermine nickte und auch Snape machte jetzt einen etwas interessierteren Eindruck.

„Im Traum habe ich endlich begriffen, was mich daran gestört hat."

„Und was soll das gewesen sein, Potter?"

„Das da zerriebene Igelstacheln drauf standen. Sie hatten aber, so lange ich mich zurück erinnern kann, immer nur Knarlsstacheln in den Gläsern in Ihrem Labor und niemals die von Igeln."

„Woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen?

„Sie haben mich die Regale oft genug saubermachen lassen, dass ich Ihnen die Reihenfolge der Zutaten nennen kann, wie sie nebeneinander angeordnet sind."

„Severus, wenn das stimmt, dann kannst Du keine Igelstachel verwendet haben."

„Das ist unmöglich! Das hätte ich doch gemerkt." Doch obwohl er es abstritt, konnte Potter Recht haben.

„Zieht euch an, wir werden nach Hogwarts gehen und nachsehen." forderte Hermine die beiden auf.

Alle verschwanden kurz in ihren Zimmern und erschienen nahezu gleichzeitig vor dem Kamin. Einer nach dem anderen reiste mit Flohpulver in die Schule.

Snape riss sofort nach seiner Ankunft die Tür zu seinem Labor auf und stürmte auf das hinterste Regal zu. Er griff nach einem großen Glas Stacheln. Und tatsächlich, es waren die von Knarlen. Nicht zu verkennen und es stand auch ganz groß auf dem Schild darunter.

Er stellte es weg und drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Harry und Hermine um, die ihm gefolgt waren.

„Er hat Recht." Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Hermine, er hat wirklich Recht!"

Es war das erste echte Lächeln, was Harry jemals von ihm zu sehen bekam. Das und die Art, wie sich Hermine und er in die Arme fielen, gab Harry das untrügliche Gefühl, dass die zwei zueinander gehörten.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten kam Snape auf ihn zu. Das Lächeln war noch immer vorhanden. Er gab ihm die Hand. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das je tun müsste: Danke, Potter!"

„Schon gut, Professor. Ich will doch nur, dass Hermine glücklich wird."

Diese umarmte ihn im nächsten Moment herzlich. „Das hätten wir nie raus gefunden ohne Dich."

Sie nahmen die Knarlstacheln mit und reisten nach Snape-Manor zurück. Natürlich schloss in dieser Nacht keiner mehr auch nur ein Auge.

Hermine und Severus diskutierten lang und hitzig darüber, wie sich ihr neues Wissen auf das Gegenmittel auswirkte. Harry verstand nur einen Bruchteil des gesagten, doch er konnte einen positiven Grundtenor heraushören und die beiden zuversichtlichen Gesichter vor ihm, gaben ihm Hoffnung, dass er ihnen tatsächlich geholfen hatte.

Irgendwann nickte er ein und erst als Hermine ihn anstieß riss er die Augen wieder auf.

„Geh schlafen, Harry. Wir legen uns jetzt auch hin und zum Mittag werden uns Twinker und Mabella wecken."

Er wankte schlaftrunken in sein Zimmer und ließ sich fallen. Diesmal schlief er durch. Twinkers dünnes Stimmchen weckte ihn Stunden später. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, aber bald fiel ihm wieder ein, was der Grund war. Und es war ein verdammt guter Grund!

Snape und Hermine saßen schon am Tisch und warteten auf ihn. Beide schienen schon länger wach zu sein, denn sie waren bereits wieder in der Lage weiter zu diskutieren.

„Wenn wir den zweiten Trank mit den richtigen Zutaten angesetzt haben, dann ist auch klar, warum er nicht explodiert ist." sinnierte Snape.

„Hieße das dann nicht, dass nur noch eine Zutat fehlt, damit es ein Animagus-Trank nach Deinem und McGonagallls Originalrezept wird?"

„Ja, damals sind wir ja nicht mehr dazu gekommen, das Einhornhaar zuzugeben, weil der Kessel explodiert ist. Du hast Recht, laut der alten Bücher und unseren eigenen Forschungen haben wir dann zumindest den Animagus-Trank, nach dem wir für den Orden geforscht haben. Lass ihn uns vervollständigen und dann muss jemand aus dem Orden ihn testen."

„Und wem willst Du das antun? Wenn es nun schief geht? Außer uns weiß doch niemand, was ihn erwarten kann. Das kannst Du von niemandem verlangen!"

„Damals wollte ich ihn an mir selbst ausprobieren, nun, dass habe ich ja auch in gewisser Weise. Jetzt wird jemand anders das Risiko tragen müssen. Albus wird sicher einen Freiwilligen finden."

„Severus, keiner ist so verrückt!"

„Doch, ich bin es." mischte sich Harry mit einem Anflug von Heldenmut ein. „Lasst es mich testen."

Snape war merklich überrascht, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Hermine hingegen hielt es für völlig abwegig und nannte ihm tausend und einen Grund es nicht zu tun.

„Ach komm Hermine. Was soll schon schief gehen? Ihr seit beide die besten Tränkemischer, die ich kenne und forscht seit Monaten daran. Ich vertraue euch." Er schielte kurz zu Snape herüber, bevor er weiter sprach. „Überleg doch mal, ihr braucht mich nicht einweihen, ich bin noch kein Ordensmitglied und wenn mir etwas passiert, werde ich da nicht fehlen und falls der Trank Nebenwirkungen hat, werdet ihr es gleich wissen, weil ich ja noch eine Weile hier bin. Außerdem müsst ihr so nicht warten, bis sich jemand freiwillig meldet und könnt gleich weiterforschen."

Hermine wollte bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Severus hielt sie zurück, in dem er zu erst sprach.

„Warum wollen Sie das wirklich, Potter?"

„Um Ihnen und Hermine zu helfen natürlich." Snape warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Schon gut! Weil mein Vater auch ein Animagus war. Ich wüsste gern, wie sich das anfühlt. Außerdem ist es bestimmt sehr nützlich, wenn ich Voldemort irgendwann mal gegenüberstehe."

„Nun, es gab schon Dinge, bei denen Sie weitaus mehr daneben gelegen haben. Wie Sie wollen Potter. Dann kommen Sie nachher mit ins Labor. Wir werden den Trank fertig stellen und Sie werden ihn testen." Er erhob sich, einen erstaunten Harry und eine sehr wütende Hermine zurücklassend.

„Wie kannst Du nur so leichtfertig Deine Gesundheit riskieren, Harry?"

„Ich hab's Dir doch erklärt, Mine. Das wird schon. Vertraue doch mal darauf, dass eure Forschungsergebnisse stimmen. Ich tue es doch auch."

„Verstehst Du den nicht? Wenn ich Dich auch noch verliere, dann habe ich gar keinen Freund mehr."

„Hey, hör auch, das Zeug ist doch nicht giftig, es ist nur der Animagus-Trank. Das geht schon alles gut!" Er zog sie mit sich vom Tisch weg und gemeinsam gingen sie in das Labor.

* * *

TBC

Na, schon gespannt, was aus Harry wird? Da müsst ihr durch, aber morgen verrate ich euch dann mehr.

Nehmt euch die Zeit für ein kleines Review und habt etwas Geduld.

LG,

iome


	38. Chapter 38

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

**wieder mal vielen Dank für die Reviews und auch den 90 Prozent Schwarzlesern danke ich fürs dranbleiben. **

**Schokomuffins für alle und geniest das Wochenende!**

**Minnie**: Ich hab sehr lange nach einer Idee gesucht, wie Harry helfen kann, ohne gleich als Genie dazustehen, was er ja gerade in Zaubertränke nicht ist. Deshalb finde ich es besonders schön, dass es Dir gefällt. Was aus Harry wird erfährst Du dann morgen.

**Becki**: Ich werde mich bemühen und ich lass euch nicht hängen. Versprochen!

**Sterngucker**: Also ich kann mich da auch durchaus irren. Das ich die Bücher gelesen habe, ist doch schon eine ganze Weile her. Zu der Sache mit den Todessern. Im „meiner HP-Welt" hat Voldemort noch nicht wieder so viel Macht, dass er Harry die ganze Zeit überwachen lassen kann. Das Snape nicht mehr unterrichtete ist in der Geschichte auch nur durch Draco Malfoy rausgekommen, der seinem Vater geschrieben hat. Der weiß allerdings noch nichts von Hermine und Severus. Ach ja ich wollte ja noch Deine Neugier befriedigen: Ich bin Teamleiterin bei einer sehr großen Computerfirma.

**Skoyer**: Ich vergebe Dir zwinker Ja, die ganze Bande im Hause Snape ist schon gespannt, was passiert, aber heute wird es nur zum Teil aufgelöst.

**Luna**: Das kann ich doch noch nicht verraten, sonst ist doch die Spannung für morgen weg.

**Alistanniel**: An den Hirsch hatte ich auch zuerst gedacht, aber warte einfach mal bis morgen ab.

**Jlp**: Sadist? Ja, das Wort ist schon gefallen. Und ich bin noch viel gemeiner, als Du denkst, denn erst morgen erfährst Du, ob es auch wirklich geklappt hat.

**Sarah**: Jep, so denken die beiden auch gerade.

**Tina**: Noch nicht ganz, aber er arbeitet daran.

**Gipsy**: Muss er doch auch sein. Ist ja schließlich ein Gryffindor.

**Biene: **Danke für die Rosen. Talent zum Schreiben– hm schön, dass zu hören.

**Sandarak**: Hermine merkt das schon, aber das wird sogar noch deutlicher werden.

**Snapes Witch1**: Erstmal willkommen und danke für Dein Review! Das hat mich irgendwie an mich erinnert. Ich lad auch öfter mal die Storys auf den PDA und dann merke ich nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht und versäume fast noch irgendwas Wichtiges. Die „härtere" Story kommt, ist versprochen, aber erstmal muss ich die hier fertig schreiben.

**Lory**: Und noch eine Neue im Kreise. Herzlich willkommen! Auch Deine wenigen Worte haben mich sehr gefreut!

**Mahalove**: Hey, nicht runterziehen lassen! Wenn er Dich immer schon enttäuscht, ist er vielleicht nicht der Richtige und dann bringt es auch nix, wenn Du zu viel in eine Beziehung investierst. Ich hoffe, ich kann Dich mit einem neuen Kapitel ein bisschen aufheitern. Im Übrigen vernachlässige ich meine eigene Story zur Zeit mehr als sträflich und habe mir schon vorgenommen, dass ich sie noch einmal komplett überarbeiten werde. Die Charaktere sind zu schwach und das wird viel Arbeit, vor der ich mich mit FF-Schreiben noch eine Weile erfolgreich drücken werde.

**Lilith**: Danke für das Butterbier und nicht rumzappelt, sonst wird doch alles verschüttet. Das nächste Kapitel ist doch schon da.

**Jessy**: Nicht nur vielleicht, sondern sogar sehr sicher, aber bis die beiden das akzeptieren, wird noch viel Wasser den Bach runter laufen.

**Will**: Hallo Du Neugierige, kaum schreibst Du ein Review, ist das neue Kapitel auch schon da. Ist das ein Service?

**

* * *

38. Kapitel**

Severus gab gerade das erforderliche Einhornhaar zu und der Trank brodelte kurz auf. Dann veränderte sich die Farbe und die Konsistenz. Der Trank war nun beinahe weiß und sehr zähflüssig.

Hermine, die ihre Wut zwar nicht vergessen, aber immerhin verdrängt hatte, zog ein altes Buch zu sich heran und gab nach ein paar Minuten zu, dass dieser Trank genau dem entsprach, was bereits einmal erforscht worden und dann in Vergessenheit geraten war. Damals hatte man zwar zwei Zutaten weggelassen, aber diese waren jetzt nur zugegeben worden, um den Effekt zu verstärken. Aussehen und Zähigkeit waren damals wie heute gleich.

Unterdessen schöpfte Severus eine Phiole des Trankes ab und belegte sie mit einem Kühlzauber. Als er nicht mehr Gefahr lief sich die Finger zu verbrühen, gab er das Gefäß an Harry weiter.

„Trinken Sie es in einem Zug." riet er ihm. „Es enthält …"

Harry hob eine Hand um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Bitte Professor, ich trinke es, aber ich will ehrlich nicht wissen, was da alles drin ist."

Snape nickte „Ich verstehe."

Indes hatte Hermine ihre Hand auf den Arm gelegt, mit dem Harry den Trank hielt. „Tu das nicht, Harry! Lass es bitte jemand anderen probieren."

„Und wie lang willst Du dann warten, bis Du weißt, ob das Zeug wirkt? Komm schon Hermine, lass es mich einfach trinken und hoffe, dass ich nichts Gefährliches werde." Schnell setzte er das Gefäß an die Lippen und trank das zähe Zeug in einem Zug und so schnell es eben ging. Dann schüttelte er sich vor Ekel. Das hatte geschmeckt, als ob er Fangs Extremente aufessen würde.

Alles begann sich zu drehen und Harry meinte, auf einmal mehrere Hermines und Snapes zu sehen. Die vermehrten sich sogar sekündlich, bis es so viele waren, dass er es aufgab zu zählen. Sein Kopf sackte auf die Brust und im nächsten Moment schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Weder Hermine noch Snape konnten ihn rechtzeitig auffangen.

Als sie ihn erreichten, schlug er wild um sich. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Schaum quoll ihm aus dem Mund. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert über den Boden und der Kopf schlug hin und her. Hermine griff diesen schnell und hielt ihn so fest wie möglich. Severus war auch nicht untätig und fixierte Arme und Beine, doch so plötzlich, wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf. Harry war jetzt scheinbar bewusstlos, doch er atmete gleichmäßig und auch sein Puls war ok.

Zu zweit trugen sie ihn auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Hermine weinte und machte Severus bittere Vorwürfe.

„Was haben wir ihm nur angetan? Wie konntest Du zulassen, dass er das nimmt?"

Severus wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und beruhigen, doch sie schüttelte seine Hände ab.

„Lass das, ich bin so wütend auf Dich."

„Hermine, jetzt beruhige Dich! Er hatte einen Anfall und der ist vorbei. Es scheint ihm soweit gut zu gehen und wir werden einfach warten müssen, bis er wieder aufwacht."

„Und wenn er gar nicht wieder zu sich kommt? Was dann?" Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Das wird nicht geschehen. Setzt Dich hin und beobachte ihn. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Als er zurückkam trug er eine Decke, die er sofort über Harry ausbreitet. Dann ließ er sich neben Hermine nieder und legte ganz behutsam einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Das wird schon! Das Rezept war richtig."

Sie sackte an seiner Schulter zusammen und schluchzte noch ein wenig, dann schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Er wird doch nicht sterben, oder?" Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei ihrem besten Freund, auch wenn die Nähe zu Severus sich verdammt gut anfühlte.

„Weißt Du, es wäre wirklich schade, ihn jetzt zu verlieren, wo er endlich so etwas wie Charakter entwickelt und ab und an einen nützlichen Gedanken hat. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er stirbt. Er ist jung und stark. Lass ihm Zeit."

„Hast Du gerade zugegeben ihn zu mögen?"

„Nein, und dass werde ich auch nicht, weil es nicht so ist, aber lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich hasse ihn etwas weniger." Sein Schmunzeln gab Hermine Hoffnung.

Zwei lange Stunden saßen sie wartend vor Harry. Gerade als Hermine beschloss jetzt Madame Pomfrey zu holen, da regte er sich endlich.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stöhnte, hob langsam den Kopf und nahm wahr, wo er sich befand.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist umgekippt, nachdem Du den Trank eingenommen hast und hattest eine Art Anfall."

„Sie waren fast zwei Stunden bewusstlos, Potter." setzte Snape hinzu.

Hermine ging zu ihm und setzte ein Glas an seine Lippen. „Hier trink."

Harry nahm ihr das Wasser ab und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. „Habe ich mich verwandelt?"

„Nein, haben Sie nicht, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten. Ein Animagus verwandelt sich nur, wenn er es wünscht. Ich sehe es als einen Erfolg an, dass Sie sich bei Ihrem Anfall nicht verwandelt haben."

„Wie geht es Dir jetzt, Harry?"

„Außer, dass sich mein Kopf doppelt so groß anfühlt, wie er ist, ganz gut. Mir tun nur die Arme weh."

„Komm, ich bring Dich in Dein Zimmer. Du musst schlafen. Du siehst sehr schlecht aus."

„Wie Du meinst, Mine. Ich bin zu müde, um Dir zu widersprechen."

Hermine half ihm aufzustehen und überraschender Weise stützte auch Snape ihn. Sie brachten ihn gemeinsam nach oben und erst wachte Hermine über seinen Schlaf, dann löste Severus sie ab.

Harry schlug am nächsten Morgen die Augen auf und fühlte sich überraschend gut. Er warf die Bettdecke zurück und wollte ins Badezimmer gehen, da fiel ihm die schlafende Gestalt im Sessel neben seinem Bett auf. Snape saß mit ausgestreckten Beinen und verschränkten Armen da und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Harry musste grinsen. So entspannt hatte er seinen Lehrer noch nie gesehen und ehrlich gesagt sah er jetzt gar nicht mehr so schrecklich aus, wie sonst. Leise schlich er an ihm vorbei und ging unter die Dusche.

Erst als er aus dem Bad kam, schüttelte er Snape leicht. „Wachen Sie auf, Professor."

Snape fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach oben und war im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos. Er war drauf und dran Harry runter zumachen, als sein Gehirn sich wieder einschaltete.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Potter?"

„Ja, Professor. Es geht mir gut. Kommen Sie, gehen wir zum Frühstück. Hermine wartet bestimmt schon."

Doch dem war nicht so. Hermine lag noch friedlich in ihrem Bett und keiner von beiden wollte ihr den Schlaf rauben. So saßen sie sich beim Frühstück allein gegenüber und keiner sprach ein Wort.

Erst als die Stille unerträglich wurde, räusperte sich Harry.

„Sir, kommen wir ab jetzt miteinander aus? Ich meine für Hermine."

„Sie leben doch noch. Warum fragen Sie mich das also? Wenn ich noch etwas gegen Sie hätte, wäre der Trank vergiftet gewesen."

Harry erbleichte, erkannte aber gleich darauf eine leichte Amüsiertheit in Snapes Augen und grinste nun.

„Machen Sie sich keine Illusionen, Potter. Wenn das neue Schuljahr startet, wird mein Unterricht für Sie nicht weniger unerträglich sein, als in jedem anderen Jahr."

„Ich glaube nicht, Professor. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass Sie auch nur ein Mensch sind. Und das ist nicht beleidigend gemeint. Früher hatte ich immer den Eindruck, als wären Sie eine…" Er schwieg, als er bemerkte, dass er drauf und dran war, ihn nun doch zu beleidigen.

„…übergroße dunkle Fledermaus." vervollständigte Snape den Satz mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir."

„Das sollte es auch. Aber ich weiß, wie meine Schüler über mich denken. Lassen Sie's gut sein."

„Professor, ich denke, wenn wir schon mal miteinander reden, dann sollten wir noch etwas klären. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie mich nicht mögen und nach der Sache, die ich im Denkarium gesehen habe, verstehe ich es auch ein bisschen, aber ich bin nicht mein Vater und ich will das gleiche wie Sie. Hermine ist meine Freundin und ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester. Ich will, dass Sie glücklich ist. Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie ihr nicht wehtun."

Snape schnaubte. „Dieses Versprechen nehmen Sie mir zu spät ab. Wehgetan habe ich ihr schon genug. Ich habe nicht vor das zu wiederholen, falls es Sie beruhigt." Er stand auf, drehte sich aber noch mal zu Harry um. „Wissen Sie, manchmal schaffe ich es inzwischen, Sie nicht mehr nur als James Abklatsch zu sehen. Vielleicht werden Sie ja irgendwann zu einem Mann, den ich nicht mehr mit ihm in Verbindung bringe. Strengen Sie sich an."

Damit ließ er Harry allein am Tisch zurück.

TBC

* * *

So, nun sind die Fronten erstmal geklärt und morgen erfahrt ihr dann, zu was Harry wird.

LG,

iome


	39. Chapter 39

**Hallo zusammen,**

danke für eure **Reviews** ihr Lieben! Vielleicht outet sich ja doch noch der eine oder andere **Schwarzleser**. Es würde mich freuen.

**Ich geb euch allen ein Butterbier aus!**

Heute hab ich leider keine Zeit, um auf eure Reviews einzeln zu antworten. Meine Taschen stehen hier noch ungepackt und ich hab heute noch eine etwas längere Fahrt vor mir.

Ich weiß noch nicht, wie es mit den nächsten Tagen mit dem Updaten wird. Ab morgen geh ich wieder arbeiten und außerdem hab ich mir irgendwie eine ganz schöne Erkältung eingefangen. Mal schauen, wie es mir morgen geht.

**Ich danke Hexelea **(gleich 2x)**, Sterngucker **(nö, kein Studium, ich bin völliger Quereinsteiger)**, Jlp, Alistanniel, Luna, Mahalove, Snapes Witch1, Skoyer, Minnie, Sassy, Tina, Sandarak, Biene, Will **und **Jessi **für ihre **Reviews.**

**

* * *

39. Kapitel**

Harry wollte ihm folgen und fragen, ob dieser verdammte Trank nun wirkte, stieß jedoch mit Hermine zusammen, die gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

„Harry, Dir geht's ja wieder gut." Ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte.

„Morgen, Mine. Ja, alles wieder ok, aber ich will jetzt wissen, ob das Zeug wirkt."

„Mach langsam, Harry. Ich werde jetzt erstmal frühstücken und dann erkläre ich Dir die Grundlagen der Animagus-Verwandlung," Sie ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl sinken und trank einen sehr starken Kaffee.

„Habt ihr zusammen gegessen?" Sie war sehr überrascht.

„Ja, und wir haben eine kleine Unterhaltung gehabt. Keine Angst, wie Du siehst leben wir beide noch."

„Das man euch zwei in einem Raum allein lassen kann und ihr euch nicht zerfleischt, dass ist wirklich neu. Vielleicht merkt ihr ja doch noch, dass ihr auf der gleichen Seite steht." Sie stand auf.

„Los, komm. Wir gehen in die Bibliothek. Da können wir uns am besten konzentrieren.

In den nächsten Stunden war Hermine sehr froh, das McGonagall sie so genau über Animagi aufgeklärt hatte. Dadurch konnte sie Harry genau erklären, was er tun musste. Sie ließ ihn sich entspannen und dann musste er ihr das Tier beschreiben, dass ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass es ein Hirsch war, wie sein Patronus und wie sein Vater, der als Animagus auch ein Hirsch geworden war. Sie vermutete, dass er deshalb auch daran dachte und dass es gar nicht sein wirkliches Alterego war. Sieh wies ihn an, sich weiter zu entspannen und redete solange beruhigend auf ihn ein, bis er in eine Art Halbschlaf sank.

„Harry, stell Dir jetzt ein Tier vor. Eines, das Du bist, weil Du die Möglichkeit in Dir trägst es zu sein. Welches Tier ist es?"

Erst kam gar keine Antwort. Sie fragte erneut nach, doch dann antwortete er. „Ein Adler."

Es war also so, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte. Er war kein Hirsch.

„Stell Dir diesen Adler genau vor. Jede Einzelheit, jede Feder musst Du vor Dir sehen. Kannst Du das?"

Doch sie hätte nicht fragen müssen. Sie sah im gleichen Moment, wie seine Veränderung begann. Sein Kopf verformte sich. Er wurde kleiner und zeigte erste Federn. Seine Füße wurden zu Krallen und mit einem Mal saß ein stolzer Adler vor ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an und fragte. „Kannst Du mich verstehen, Harry."

Er nickte.

„Setzt Dich auf meinen Arm."

Er legte den Kopf schief und sag sie fragend an, doch dann flatterte er auf Hermines ausgestreckten Arm. Sie trug ihn zu Severus, der mehr als nur erstaunt war, dass Harry sich so schnell verwandelt hatte.

Im Labor flog Harry auf ein Regal und blickte zufrieden auf das Paar, welches sich glücklich ansah. Er flatterte auf den Boden und verwandelte sich langsam zurück.

„Das ist das beste Gefühl, was man überhaupt haben kann." Er war schlichtweg begeistert noch seiner neuen Fähigkeit. „Ich gehe nach draußen und werde eine Runde fliegen." Sein Lächeln ging von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Hermine küsste drinnen gerade Severus, als er draußen in die Höhe schoss.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Der Trank funktioniert und jetzt kriegen wir auch das Gegenmittel hin. Severus ich liebe Dich!" Erneut legte sie die Hände um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte den Kuss mit Leidenschaft, zog sich dann aber ein Stück zurück. „Du weißt, dass wir noch warten müssen."

„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange. Lass uns gleich weitermachen. Wir können das in den nächsten Tagen schaffen."

„Können wir, aber jetzt werde ich erst einmal mit Harry zu Albus gehen. Bitte hol ihn."

Severus bekam noch einen Kuss und Hermines Augen glänzten. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wofür, aber Hermine wusste es genau. Er hatte das erst mal nicht das abfällige 'Potter' benutzt.

Harry zu holen war viel leichter gesagt, als getan. Er schwebte hoch über dem Haus, ließ sich dann wieder in steilen Sinkflügen hinabfallen und flog zurück gen Sonne und zog weite Bahnen hin zum angrenzenden Wald. Nichts was unter ihm war interessierte ihn mehr. Nur der Wind unter seinen Flügeln und die Schönheit der Landschaft war ihm wichtig.

Erst nach einer halben Stunde besann er sich und kehrte zurück auf Snapes Anwesen. Er landete genau vor Hermines Füßen und verwandelte sich wieder.

„Mine, dass ist der pure Wahnsinn. Es ist so toll und es fühlt sich an, als wäre es schon immer in mir gewesen, als hätte ich es immer schon gekonnt." Nie im Leben hatte er sich freier gefühlt.

„Das glaub ich Dir Harry, aber ich bin froh, eine Raubkatze zu sein. Mit meiner Höhenangst wäre das Fliegen sicher keine angenehme Angelegenheit. Severus sagt, Du sollst mit ihm zu Albus kommen. Er will ihm zeigen, dass der Originaltrank funktioniert."

„Klar komme ich mit. Vielleicht kann ich ja mit Fawkes um die Wette fliegen."

Albus war voraussehbarer Weise begeistert davon, das und wie der Trank wirkte.

„Dann können wir jetzt jedem Ordensmitglied, das es will die Möglichkeit geben, ein Animagus zu werden und das in ein paar Stunden. Phantastisch!" Er umarmte Severus und Harry gleichzeitig, die sich beide für ihren Geschmack dadurch viel zu nah kamen.

„Habt ihr ihn gleich mitgebracht? Nun schaut nicht so fragend, den Trank meine ich natürlich."

„Nein, Albus. Ich habe alles im Labor gelassen. Dort ist es zur Zeit am sichersten. Wenn Sie Freiwillige haben, werde ich die entsprechenden Dosen herbringen."

„Richtig so, dass ist nichts, was in eine Schule gehört. Harry, würden Sie mir das bitte noch einmal zeigen? Es ist so phantastisch!"

Und Harry verwandelte sich erneut.

Eine halbe Stunde und viel überschwängliches Lob später waren sie zurück in Snape-Manor.

Hermine hatte selbstverständlich die Arbeit im Labor wieder aufgenommen. Es waren noch drei Wochen bis zum Ferienende und wenn sie es bis dahin schaffte, würde sie ihr Studium noch in diesem Jahr beginnen können. Aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund für ihren Eifer. Der stand in seinen immer gleich schwarzen Sachen vor ihr und reichte ihr genau die Zutat, die sie gerade brauchte.

Er sah wieder aus wie vor seiner Trunksucht und den Verletzungen durch den Bären. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas besser. Noch immer war er sehr schlank, doch der Stärkungstrank und das vermehrte Essen schienen bei ihm an den richtigen Stellen anzulegen. Seine Oberarme und die Brust waren jetzt besser ausgeprägt und auch im Gesicht wirkte er nicht mehr ganz so hager. Wenn sie nicht bald mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, ohne dass sie sich verwandelte, dann würde sie verrückt werden, oder sie müssten es demnächst als Katzen tun!

TBC

* * *

Bitte schreibt mir ein klitzekleines Review!

LG,

iome


	40. Chapter 40

**Nun habe ich es doch geschafft, das neue Kapitel online zu stellen. Wozu hat man schliesslich eine Pause? Ist zwar etwas kurz, aber besser als gar nichts, gell?**

**Minnie**: Das selbe habe ich auch gedacht. Ich habe eine kleine Ewigkeit überlegt, zu was er wird. Der Hirsch war mir zu banal.

**Gipsy**: Danke, aber das mit der Zuversicht ist vielleicht noch ein bisschen zu früh.

**Sandarak**: Ah, noch eine Kranke! Nö, bei mir geht es schon wieder. Das Schlimmste habe ich glaube ich schon weg. Ich wünsche Dir gute Besserung!

**Becki**: Ich würde das wohl auch geniesen, aber ich hab so Höhenangst. Übrigens könnte ich mir das ganz lustig vorstellen, wenn die beiden als Raubkatzen mal ...

**Jlp**: Laß Deine Gedanken ruhig in der Gasse. Eigentlich warten wir doch alle auf die Liebesszene zwischen den beiden.

**Alistanniel**: Ich auch, aber ich hab wirklich lange überlegt, was am besten passt.

**Luna**: Ja, ist schon wieder besser, nur der Stress ist nicht zu verachten, das war aber klar. 14 Tage weg und keiner hat einen Finger gerührt! Aber das wird auch noch.

**Elektra**: Danke für Deine beiden tollen Reviews! Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du so begeistert bist. Keine Angst, so schnell ist die Geschichte noch nicht vorbei. Das werden schon noch ein paar Kapitelchen.

**HexeLea**: Ich denke, die drei werden sogar noch enger zusammenrücken, wenn notwendig.

**Sterngucker**: Ich fand den Adler passend, habe aber ehrlich lange überlegt. Löwe und Hirsch waren mir zu selbstverständlich. Danke übrigens für den Kaffee!

**Chromoxid**: Hat halt alles so seine zwei Seiten, selbst, wenn man mal nicht ins Internet kommt, hat es was Gutes.

**Jessy**: So eine Runde Fliegen könnte mir bei diesem tollen Wetter auch gefallen. Dafür könnte ich sogar meine Höhenangst vergessen.

**Sassy**: Da stimme ich Dir voll zu.

**Saxas13**: Ach, eine Neue und dann auch noch ein Ossi, wie ich (ich komme aus Thüringen). Herzlich willkommen! Klar geht es schnell weiter. Hab ich doch versprochen.

**

* * *

40. Kapitel**

In den nächsten Tagen genoss Harry ausgiebig seine neuen Möglichkeiten. Die Bücher in der Bibliothek waren vollständig vergessen. Oft flog er den ganzen Tag umher und wunderte sich dann abends, wenn ihm die Arme schwer wurden. Selten verging ein Tag an dem er nicht eine neue Richtung einschlug und fliegend viele Meilen zurücklegte, nur um die neu gewonnene Freiheit zu nutzen. Diese neue Perspektive tat ihm merklich gut. Er wurde ruhiger und gelassener, ging nicht mehr auf jede Stichelei Snapes ein und er vergaß einmal für eine Weile all seine Probleme inklusive Voldemort.

Severus und Hermine waren selbstverständlich eifrig dabei das Gegenmittel zu finden. Zwar schien eine Lösung nun näher, nachdem Harry den Hinweis auf die falsche Zutat gegeben hatte, aber immer noch war es eine Sache von Wochen, wenn nicht Monaten, bis sie das passende Gegenmittel entwickelt haben würden. Die andere Zutat bedeutete unendlich viele neue Testreihen und Nachforschungen. So war die erste Euphorie über den gelungenen Animagus-Trank bei beiden längst verflogen.

Zeitweilig war Hermine der Verzweiflung nahe, doch Severus baute sie immer wieder auf und ab und an half ihr ein Gespräch mit Harry, der im Haus aber nur selten auffindbar war und stattdessen durch die Wolken schwebte.

Für Harry war es eine wunderbare Zeit, doch sie verflog in wahrsten Sinn des Wortes viel zu schnell. Schon waren es nur noch drei Tage, bis zum Schulbeginn. Die Liste seiner neuen Schulutensilien hatte Harry in der letzten Woche erhalten, ihr aber bis dato keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt. Erst als Hermine ihm sagte, dass er ihr dieses und jenes Kraut aus der Winkelgasse mitbringen sollte, ging ihm auf, dass seine Ferien fast zu Ende waren. Er bedauerte es. Nicht nur, weil Hermine ihm fehlen würde, nein, es war auch, weil er sich hier wohl fühlte. Es war natürlich völlig abwegig und Snape würde ihn schlagen, sollte er diesen Gedanken je laut äußern, aber sie waren wie eine Familie für ihn. Mehr, als es die Dursleys je gewesen waren.

Auch die letzten drei Tage vergingen rasend schnell. Hermine konnte sich keine Zeit für ihn nehmen, weil sie immer noch hoffte, bis zum 1. September fündig zu werden, aber innerlich war sie sich schon darüber im Klaren, dass ihre Ausbildung und ihr Studium noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr würden warten müssen.

Erst am letzten Abend saßen sie endlich einmal wieder beisammen. Sie tranken Tee, unterhielten sich über die nächste Zukunft und fühlten sich allesamt wohl dabei. Sogar Snape bemerkte, dass er Harry nicht mehr als Eindringling in seinem Haus sah, wofür er sich selbst ohrfeigen könnte. Das war der Junge, der lebte, James Potters verzogener Sohn, Teil des goldenen Trios, Unruhestifter Nummer eins. Nun, zumindest früher einmal.

Er würde es ihm nicht sagen, aber er hatte seine Meinung über ihn in den letzten Wochen vollständig revidieren müssen. Dieser Junge, nun eigentlich war er gar kein Junge mehr, jedenfalls schien er integer zu sein, hatte einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn sowie Mut und er stand zu seinen Freunden, selbst seine Intelligenz war nicht ganz zu verleugnen. Alles Eigenschaften, die er ihm früher nicht zugetraut hatte. Nun, eigentlich sollte er nicht überrascht sein. Schließlich war er mit Hermine befreundet und sie hätte sich wohl kaum jemanden ausgesucht, auf den das alles nicht zutraf.

Gleich darauf traf ihn die Erinnerung an die Weasley wie ein Schlag. Die hatte er doch glatt verdrängt. Sie waren nicht wie Harry und er würde sie dafür im Unterricht leiden lassen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich bei diesem erfreulichen Gedanken.

Am nächsten Nachmittag blieb nur Hermine in Snape-Manor. Sie verabschiedete sich von Severus, der ab sofort zwischen der Schule und den Haus pendeln wollte, und noch viel intensiver von Harry. Sie vereinbarten, dass er sie mindestens einmal die Woche besuchen sollte und sie machten sich ein Zeichen mit Severus aus, damit dieser nach Unterricht auf ihn wartete und ihn mitnahm. Severus Vertrauen in Harry war zwar gewachsen, aber ihm die Passwörter zu seinen Räumen zu geben, war dann doch etwas zu viel verlangt.

Obwohl es absehbar gewesen war, dass die Ferien nicht ewig dauern würden, war Hermine beim Abschied sehr traurig und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass sie ein Jahr Schule verschenkt hatte. Natürlich wusste sie warum und fand ihre Entscheidung auch immer noch richtig, doch in ihren Gefühlen schwangen auch Sehnsucht nach Vertrautem und Nostalgie mit. Das Herz wurde ihr schwer, als sie Harry gehen lassen musste und sie weinte leise. Er stand im Feuer, winkte ihr zu und verschwand sofort, nachdem er „Hogwarts, Wohnzimmer Professor Snape" gesagt hatte.

„Du wirst ihn doch besser behandeln, als früher, nicht wahr?"

„Warum sollte ich? Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass er nur immer zu faul zum Lernen war, werde ich viel mehr von ihm verlangen."

Hermines Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Schon gut, ich verspreche Dir, dass ich fair zu ihm sein werde." _'Bei den Weasley-Geschwistern kann ich allerdings für nichts garantieren.' s_etzte er in Gedanken hinzu, küsste Hermine und trat ins Feuer.

Harry räumte in Ruhe seinen Koffer aus. Der Hogwarts-Express würde erst am Abend eintreffen und bis dahin blieb ihm noch etwas Zeit. Er schlenderte durch ein paar Gänge, unterhielt sich kurz mit der Fetten Dame und ihrer Freundin Viv und genoss die Stille in der Schule.

Noch ein Schuljahr lag vor ihm. Was würde wohl diesmal alles geschehen? Bisher hatte jedes Schuljahr seine eigene Überraschung mit sich gebracht. Nicht immer positive, aber stets aufregende.

Würde er dieses Jahr endgültig gegen Voldemort antreten müssen oder erst nach dem Ende seiner Schullaufbahn? Würden Ron und Ginny ihn noch als Freund akzeptieren, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er den Sommer bei Snape im Haus verbracht hatte? Er plante nicht, dass vor ihnen zu verbergen. Wenn Hermine es schaffte, ohne die beiden auszukommen, dann konnte er das auch. Er wollte es nicht provozieren, aber auch bestimmt nicht mehr weiter in die Beschimpfungen über Snape einstimmen. Viel zu gut wusste er, dass die meisten haltlos waren.

Dieser besuchte indes den Schulleiter und brachte ihn auf den neuesten Stand, was das Gegenmittel betraf. Natürlich war Dumbledore nicht erfreut zu hören, dass Hermine ihre Ausbildung verschieben musste, aber eine Aurorin konnte sie nicht werden, so lange sie immer in der Gefahr schwebte, sich bei Aufregung in ein gefährliches Tier zu verwandeln.

Entgegen alten Gewohnheiten blieb Severus länger als absolut nötig in Albus Büro. Er flüchtete nicht mehr wie sonst vor jeder privaten Frage und hatte sich inzwischen auch daran gewöhnt, den Schulleiter mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Der Smalltalk brachte nichts Außergewöhnliches ans Licht, aber Albus bemerkte sehr wohl die Veränderungen, die Hermine bewirkt hatte. Sein Zaubertränkelehrer schien sich langsam aber sicher wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen. Dies konnte vielleicht das erste Schuljahr werden, an dem sich nicht jeden Tag jemand über ungerechtfertigten Punktabzug durch Snape beschwerte.

TBC

* * *

Über ein Review würde ich mich natürlich wieder sehr freuen. Büdde, büdde!

LG, iome


	41. Chapter 41

Na ihr,

ich hoffe, euch geht es genau so gut wie mir jetzt wieder. Ich bin zwar arg gebeutelt, von viel zu wenig Schlaf, aber das hat eher mit meinen Nachbarn zu tun, als mit der Schreiberei. Gesund bin ich auch fast wieder und den Rest (Arbeit) kriege ich auch noch in den Griff.

**Wie immer habe ich mich natürlich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut.**

**Sterngucker: **So unterschiedlich sind die Assoziationen. Mich erinnert er an Spock im ersten Film :-) Deine Frage beantwortet sich morgen von selbst, deshalb werde ich darauf jetzt nicht eingehen. Ich will ja nicht die Spannung rauben. Das manches zu glätt läuft, verstehe ich einerseits, aber andererseits, hatten die beiden auch schlimme Phasen in denen wirklich alles daneben ging und irgendwann muß man ja auch als Ausgleich mal wieder ein bisschen Glück haben.

**Minnie**: Das geht mir selbst auch immer so. Schon zu Schulzeiten wollten die Schulwochen einfach nicht rumgehen, aber die Ferien waren im Nu vorbei.

**Saxas13**: Schön, dass Du so leicht glücklich zu machen bist. Ich hab noch keinen Beta und werde für diese auch keinen mehr einsetzen, aber die nächste Story liegt hier schon halb geschrieben rum und dann komme ich auf Dich zurück. Versprochen!

**Gipsy:** Das wissen wir doch alle, aber am Anfang wollte es ja keiner wahr haben, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore. Zum Glück haben wir diese Phase hinter uns. Zum Rest verrate ich noch nichts.

**Judda**: Kriegst Du doch.

**Luna**: Och, ich krieg das schon in den Griff. Dauert vielleicht ein paar Tage, aber dann ... Zum neuen Schuljahr: Ich würde, ohne zu viel zu verraten sagen: Aufregend!

**Biene**: Ob das neue Schuljahr für Harry gut wird, weiß ich nicht, aber aufregend ganz bestimmt. Ach und die Geschichte geht schon noch eine ganze Ecke weiter.

**Jlp**: Da gebe ich Dir so Recht. Ich hatte mal einen Traum, in dem ich geflogen bin, wie ein Vogel. Ich will dieses Gefühl zurück!

**Eli**: Für meine Leser tue ich doch alles und schreibe sogar ganz schnell weiter. Das morgige Kapitel habe ich auch schon fertig und ich versichere Dir, dass es mit Ron nicht einfach wird.

**HexeLea**: Keine Angst, morgen kriegt Severus wieder eine Gelegenheit seine Krallen zu zeigen und sicher noch viele andere Male. Er ist nur bei denen etwas umgänglicher, die ihm nahestehen, wie Hermine (ok, da ist er mehr als nur umgänglich), Albus, Minerva und sogar Harry. Hermine und auch Severus tun mir zur Zeit auch sehr leid, aber irgendwann wird es besser.

**Will**: Hey, Du brauchst Dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, weil Du nicht zu jedem Kapitel reviewst. Schön, dass ich Dich nicht enttäuscht habe. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so.

**Alistanniel**: Der Auftritt, auf den Du wartest, kommt morgen, obwohl sie heute schon wieder mitspielen.

**Snapes Witch1**:Snape ist nur etwas netter zu den Persone, die ihm nahestehen (Albus, Minerva, sogar Harry) und natürlich zu Hermine, aber sonst wird er noch Gelegenheit haben, seine Griesgrämigkeit zu zeigen.

**Sarah**: Da bist Du bestimmt nicht die einzige. Und zum schnellen Hochladen: Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich denke eure Reviews spornen mich an. Sonst würde ich nicht so schnell weiterschreiben. Bei meiner eigenen Geschichte (keine FF), komme ich leider weitaus langsamer voran.

**

* * *

41. Kapitel**

Die Zeremonie am Abend verlief, wie all die anderen Jahre zuvor auch. Die Erstklässler wurden in die Häuser einsortiert und von diesen mit tosendem Beifall empfangen. Severus schaute gar nicht hin. Es war so gleichgültig, in welches Haus man kam. Letztlich trug doch jeder etwas von jedem der Häuser in sich. Er war in Gedanken bei Hermine und bei all den Sachen, sie zusammen machen würden, wenn sie endlich dieses verdammte Gegenmittel fänden.

Wenn, ja wenn! Musste das nicht schon fast 'falls' heißen? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie keinen Schritt mehr vorangekommen waren, seit der richtige Animagus-Trank fertig war. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie endlos experimentierten und nicht die geringste Idee hatten, wie es weitergehen sollte! Dieser Trubel hier vor seiner Nase machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Neue und bereits bekannte Gesichter saßen da in der Halle und alle würde er unterrichten müssen, statt Hermine weiter beim Gegenmittel zu helfen. Verdammt!

In Gedanken versunken stocherte er in seinem Essen herum bis er einen Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlte. Er ließ den seinen schweifen, um herauszufinden, wer ihn da anstarrte. Es überraschte ihn kaum, dass er Ron Weasley war, der versuchte ihn mit Blicken zu töten. Als er ihm direkt in die Augen sah, entdeckte er nichts als Zorn und Böswilligkeit. Wieso war Hermine nur mit so einem Menschen befreundet gewesen?

Er fixierte den Blick so lang, bis Weasley endlich zurücksteckte und sich seiner Schwester zuwendete. Diese sah Severus jetzt ebenfalls an, jedoch weniger zornig, eher forschend. _„Interssant."_ dachte er. _„Das sollte Hermine wissen. Vielleicht ist wenigstens bei ihr noch ein Rest Gehirn vorhanden und sie söhnt sich irgendwann mit Hermine aus."_

Der Rest des Abends war einfach nur schrecklich langweilig. Es wurde gegessen, Unmengen an Kürbissaft wurden niedergemacht und letztlich verschwanden die Schüler endlich alle in ihre Räumlichkeiten, nachdem die neu ernannten Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler hinführt hatten und alle die neuen Passwörter kannten.

Padma Patil und Seamus Finnigan, ließen gerade jeden wissen, dass sie die begehrten Schulsprecherräume dieses Jahr bewohnen würden, da stürmte Harry an ihnen vorbei mit einer Mine wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

Einer dieser Posten hatte eindeutig Hermine zugestanden und Ron war, gemeinsam mit Ginny, schuld, dass sie jetzt nicht da war und auch nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Sie hatten alles kaputt gemacht.

Er riss das Portrait zur Seite und schmiss es hinter sich zu. Seamus und Padma sahen sich fragend an, redeten dann aber unbeirrt weiter.

Harry ging indes direkt in den Jungenschlafsaal und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Das war alles so viel schwerer, als die Jahre zuvor. Ohne Hermine war es einfach nicht das Selbe. Sie war der ausgleichende Teil ihres Trios gewesen und nun fehlte sie mehr denn je.

Harry hatte die Weasley-Geschwister nur kurz und knapp begrüßt und war dann zu Dean Thomas gegangen, statt sich an den gewohnten Platz zu setzen. Er konnte die zwei zur Zeit nicht ertragen. Jetzt noch viel weniger, als vor den Ferien. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er die Beziehung von Snape und Hermine jetzt voll und ganz akzeptierte, vielleicht aber auch nur daran, dass er Zeit gehabt hatte, über die Schäbigkeit ihres Verhaltens nachzudenken.

Ron und Ginny hatten zu ihrem eigenen Glück keine Anstalten gemacht, mehr als eine Begrüßung mit ihm austauschen zu wollen und so unterhielt er sich den ganzen Abend mit Dean, der zwar nur über Mädchen redete, aber zumindest nicht über irgendwelche kritischen Themen, die Harry heute einfach ruhen lassen wollte.

Mit Hermine wäre das alles anders gelaufen. Sie hätte dafür gesorgt, dass sie alle miteinander sprechen würden, aber vielleicht war es dafür ohnehin zu spät. Ron hatte seine Position schon sehr lange klargemacht und Ginny, die zuerst diejenige gewesen war, welche Hermine am schlimmsten verteufelte, traute sich nun scheinbar nicht, Ron vor den Kopf zu stoßen und einzulenken.

Harry selbst hatte erst zum Ferienbeginn, als sie alle im Zug saßen zugegeben, dass er sich mit Hermine ausgesöhnt hatte. Schon damals gab es einen handfesten Streit, doch nun schien es, als hätten sie nicht nur die Freundschaft mit Hermine beendet, sondern auch ihn ausgeschlossen. Sollten sie doch! Ihm war es egal. Nein, dass war es nicht, aber er würde dieses eine Jahr verdammt noch mal durchstehen! So oder so!

Er sank in die Kissen und grübelte weiter, bis er endlich einschlief. Er hörte nicht, wie Ron sich im Bett neben ihm ebenfalls hinlegte und auch nicht, wie er dann Stunden später leise wieder aufstand.

* * *

Hermine nahm gerade eine alte Übersetzung von „Verwandlungen aller Art" aus dem Regal und blätterte darin, als Severus die Bibliothek betrat. Er stellte sich hinter sie, schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und sog den intensiven Duft ihres Haares tief ein.

„Hallo." raunzte er ihr ins Ohr. „Weißt Du, dass mich all diese Schüler noch mehr stören, seit Du nicht mehr dabei bist?"

„Hallo Sev. Wie war es in der Schule?"

„Sev? Seit wann nennst Du mich Sev?"

„Seit jetzt. Magst Du es nicht?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht und wenn Du mich weiter so nennen willst, dann werde ich ab jetzt Herm zu Dir sagen."

Hermine kicherte. „Nur über meine Leiche, Severus."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und legt ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn. „Und, wie war es nun bei der Zeremonie?"

„Festlich und langweilig, wie immer. Harry hält sich von den Weasleys fern, was ich nur begrüßen kann und Ron Weasley versucht mich mit Blicken zu ermorden, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Ach ja, die kleine Weasley scheint nicht mehr so zornig zu sein. Vielleicht ist sie nicht ganz so verbissen, wie ihr Bruder."

„Das ist mir egal. Sie haben beide beschlossen, dass sie mich nicht mehr als Freundin haben wollen und nun sollen sie bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ja, schon gut, schau mich nicht so an. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich noch nicht drüber weg bin, aber ich arbeite daran." Sie lächelte und küsste ihn dann ganz zart. Sie standen sehr eng beieinander und die Wärme, die jeder dem anderen gab tat unendlich gut, doch beiden war bewusst, dass sie sich voneinander lösen mussten. Trotzdem versanken sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis Hermine merkte, wie ihr ein Katzenschwanz wuchs. Widerwillig lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander, hielten sich aber immer noch an den Händen fest.

Severus begann zu lachen, als er den halb ausgebildeten Schwanz sah. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass bei Frauen auch so was passiert. Erzähl mich nicht, dass das normal ist."

Hermine stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein, als sie die Ironie der Situation begriff. Das Lachen bewirkte die Rückbildung des Schwanzes und auch die Haare, die sich unbemerkt auf Severus' Rücken gebildet hatten, verschwanden.

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam vor den Kamin und schmiegten sich aneinander. Bevor Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, war sie schon eingeschlafen und auch Severus konnte die Augen nicht länger aufhalten. Es war die erste Nacht seit Monaten, die sie nicht in getrennten Betten verbrachten und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, die Nähe des Anderen zu spüren.

Severus schlief seit langem das erste mal wieder sehr ruhig und Hermine spürte sogar noch im Traum die Geborgenheit, die von ihm ausging.

TBC

* * *

Laßt euch nicht verblenden von so viel Harmonie. Morgen geht es schon wieder etwas rund.

LG,

iome

P.S.: Denkt bitte an den kleinen lila Knopf neben dem „**Review**" steht.


	42. Chapter 42

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich habe heute leider keine Zeit eure **Reviews** zu beantworten, weil ich gleich ein Meeting habe und nur schnell hochlade, aber ich habe mich natürlich sehr über eure Kommentare gefreut.

**Vielen Dank an:**

**Saxas13, Eli, Minnie, Becki **(Du Wahnsinnige willst mich wohl mit Angst umbringen! Fallschirmspringen? Ich trau mich schon nicht auf die zweite Stufe einer Leiter.)**, Will, JlP, Chromoxid, Sassy, Tina, Alistanniel, Snapes Witch1, Sevena, Ranko, Luna **und** Skoyer. **

**Und weil es keine Reviewantworten gibt, geb ich wenigstens eine Runde Feuerwhiskey für alle aus! Geht vorsichtig mit dem Zeug um, ihr erinnert euch doch noch an Severus Abhängigkeit, oder?**

**

* * *

42. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Tage plätscherten so vor sich hin, bis Severus am Freitag das erste Mal wieder Hermines ehemalige Klasse unterrichtete. Mit Harry hatte er verständlicherweise kein Problem mehr, zumal er sich von Weasley fernzuhalten schien. Natürlich ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und raunzte ihn an, wie eh und je, doch er zog ihm keine ungerechtfertigten Punkte mehr ab. Schließlich hatte er Hermine ein Versprechen gegeben.

Mit Ron Weasley sah es da schon ganz anders aus. Die Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen verkündeten kommendes Unheil und man konnte beinahe die Gewitterwolken aufziehen sehen, die über beiden Köpfen schwebten.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde, die gleichzeitig die Schulwoche für die Klasse abgeschlossen hatte, beorderte Severus Ron zu sich. Er nahm sich vor, ihn nicht zu verletzen, aber das auch nur, weil er tief drinnen die Schule nicht verlassen wollte.

Ron stellte sich mit herausforderndem Blick und verschränkten Armen vor das Pult. „Was wollen Sie?" Seine Stimme war genau so aggressiv, wie seine Körpersprache.

„Was wollen Sie, SIR. Mr. Weasley." Er betonte die Anrede so abfällig wie möglich.

„Eher schneide ich mir die Zunge ab."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Dabei würde ich Ihnen sogar behilflich sein." Er stand auf und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. Ron Weasley war nicht gerade klein, aber Severus überragte ihn um fast einen Kopf.

Ron sagte noch einmal gerade heraus „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Oh, im Grunde genommen gar nichts." Seine Stimme war bei diesem Satz zu einem Flüstern geworden, nur um in nächsten Moment zu einem Donnern anzuschwellen. „Ich will nur, dass Sie mir den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringen." Sein Oberkörper war dabei nach vorn geschnellt, so dass er nur noch Zentimeter von Rons Gesicht entfernt war.

Dieser war auf vieles vorbereitet, aber nicht darauf. Er zuckte zusammen, vergaß für einen Moment seine Zorn und machte einen Schritt zurück. Als er begriff, dass er sich einschüchtern ließ, trat er wieder vor und antwortete.

„Ihnen soll ich Respekt entgegenbringen? Wofür? Dafür, dass Sie eine Schülerin vögeln oder dafür, dass Sie sie mir weggenommen haben? Ich habe keinen Respekt mehr vor Ihnen und ich werde Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen, wo ich kann." Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür. Die scharfe Stimme seines Lehrers hielt ihn auf.

„Nachsitzen, 18.00 Uhr! Jeden Abend für den Rest des Monats. Und wir werden noch sehen, wer hier wem das Leben zur Hölle macht." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Des weiteren, Mr. Weasley, sollten Sie eines bedenken: Was auch immer Sie tun, wird Ihnen Hermine nicht zurückbringen und dass Sie sie verloren haben, liegt nicht an mir, sondern einzig und allein an Ihrem widerlichen Verhalten. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse."

Ron knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und stampfte mit überschüssiger Energie im Bauch und überaus aggressionsgeladen aus der Schule. Der Sonnenschein machte ihn nur noch wütender.

Er sollte Schuld sein, dass dieser Mistkerl ihm Hermine weggenommen hatte? Er? Nur dieser widerliche, ekelige und stinkende Todesser war schuld. Nur der!

Ron lief in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes hin zu einem kleinen Tümpel. Das war jetzt genau der richtige Ort. Hier war es schaurig und immer düster. Das entsprach genau seiner Laune. Er schmiss Steine mit Wucht in das trübe Wasser und versuchte so seine Wut abzubauen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Das Harry in diesem Moment, aus Hagrids Hütte kommend, am Tümpel vorbei lief war eigentlich nur Pech. Er sah Ron zu spät im Dämmerlicht des dichten Blätterdaches und konnte ihm nicht mehr ausweichen. So beschloss er einfach an ihm vorbei zu gehen, ohne ihn zu beachten. Doch genau das machte Ron so wütend, dass er ihm die wildesten Beschimpfungen hinterher schrie.

Harry drehte sich um und ging zu ihm zurück. „Was willst Du eigentlich, Ron? Noch einen Freund vergraulen oder beleidigst Du jetzt grundsätzlich alle?"

Irgendetwas in Rons Kopf knallte in diesem Moment durch. Er hieb Harry seine Faust mit solcher Wucht ins Gesicht, dass dieser umfiel und für einen Moment benommen war. Er hatte keine Zeit, zu sich zu kommen, da kniete Ron auch schon über ihm und schlug weiter auf ihn ein.

Ron schrie ihn an. „Du bist genau so ein Mistkerl, wie Snape! Ihr steckt doch alle unter einer Decke."

Harry konnte gerade noch so zwischen den Zähnen hervorquetschen „Ron, jetzt spinnst Du doch total." da traf ihn schon ein weiterer Schlag.

„Wo hat den das liebe Harrylein seine Ferien verbracht? Vielleicht bei Snape und dieser miesen kleinen Schlampe, die sich mal unsere Freundin genannt hat?"

Das war eindeutig zu viel. Harry ergriff die Chance, dass Ron kurzzeitig unkonzentriert war, beim Schopfe und riss Ron von den Beinen. Er fiel in die große Schlammpfütze hinter ihm und diesmal war es Ron, der keine Gelegenheit hatte sich zu erholen, bevor ihn der erste von Harrys Schlägen traf.

„Wenn Du noch einmal so von Hermine sprichst, dann hast Du keine Zähne mehr, Weasley. Verstanden?" Er packte ihn grob an der Robe, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort. „Und eines solltest Du noch wissen: Halte Dich in Zukunft bloß von mir fern, sonst werde ich Dir irgendeinen schlimmen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Unsere so genannte Freundschaft ist hiermit beendet!" Er ließ Ron, den er am Umhang gepackt hatte, los und dieser sank tiefer in den Schlamm.

Harry drehte sich nicht um, als er Richtung Schule davon ging. Er wischte sich das Blut von Nase und Mund, reinigte seine Sachen vom Schlamm, so gut es eben ging und stieß drinnen mit Snape zusammen.

„Potter, was soll das. Wo kommen Sie her und warum sehen sie aus, wie ein Schwein?" In der Schule war er wieder zu „Potter" zurückgekehrt, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. „Sie sehen ja schlimm aus." Seine Stimme bewegte sich jetzt nicht mehr in der ewig beißenden Tonlage.

„Ich habe nur gerade einem Mistkerl geklärt, dass er nicht mehr mein Freund ist. Das ist alles." Er zog das Blut hoch, was noch immer aus seiner Nase zu laufen versuchte.

„Weasley?" Jetzt fand Severus Stimme zu gewohnten Bereichen zurück.

Harry nickte.

„Und Sie haben sich mit ihm geprügelt?"

„Eigentlich er mit mir, aber das ist egal. Er hat Hermine beleidigt und ich bin es endgültig leid."

„Mit mir hat er vorhin auch schon versucht sich angelegt."

„Dann weiß ich wenigstens, wo seine Wut herkam." Harrys Adrinalinschub ließ etwas nach und jetzt merkte er auch, wie kräftig Rons Schläge doch gewesen waren. Er hielt sich die rechte Seite.

„Gehen Sie zu Madame Pomfrey und lassen Sie sich verarzten. Ach und kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, sich noch einmal provozieren zu lassen. Ich werde das mit dem Direktor klären. Er muß ein Machtwort sprechen, bevor Ihr kleiner Freund auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

Wieder nickte Harry und schlürfte dann Richtung Krankenstation davon.

Ron traf nur Minuten später auch dort ein. Er sah nicht besser aus, als er selbst. Madame Pomfrey wunderte sich, dass scheinbar die einst besten Freunde in eine Rauferei geraten waren, schwieg aber, ebenso, wie die beiden Kontrahenten.

Diese ignorierten sich und warfen einander nur ab und an eisige Blicke zu.

So bald Harry wieder hergestellt war – was dank Madame Pomfreys Heiltzaubern nur eine Stunde dauerte – verließ er schnellstmöglich die Krankenstation. Vor der Tür warteten bereits bereits Dumbledore und Snape.

„Kommen Sie bitte, Harry. Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor ich mit Ron Weasley rede. Professor Snape wird ihn dann zu mir bringen." Dumbledore zog Harry mit sich.

Kaum waren Sie im Büro des Direktors angelangt, deutete er auf einen bequem aussehenden Stuhl und stellte die erste Frage. „Wie verhält er sich in letzter Zeit Ihnen gegenüber?"

„Ron? Nun, ich habe ihn erst diese Woche wiedergesehen. Die Ferien habe ich ja größtenteils in Snape-Manor verbracht, wie Sie wissen, Professor."

„Ist er Ihnen bisher eher aus dem Weg gegangen oder hat er versucht mit Ihnen zu reden?"

„Aus dem Weg gegangen, würde ich sagen. Aber vorhin hat er mich erst beleidigt, dann angegriffen und anschliessend Hermine beschimpft."

„Hm, ich verstehen." Der Direktor legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und nickte. „Wie sieht es mit Ihrer Freundschaft zu Ginny Weasley aus?"

„Nicht wirklich gut, aber sie greift einen wenigstens nicht an." Harry war noch immer stinksauer auf Ron.

„Kümmern Sie sich bitte mehr um sie. Mit Ron Weasley werden Sie vermutlich nicht so schnell Frieden schliessen, aber kümmern Sie sich um Ginny, bevor sie in die falschen Kreise gerät."

Harry schluckte. „Ist Ron in die falschen Kreise geraten, Professor?" War es das? Ron ein Todesser, ein Anhänger Voldemorts?

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry, ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

TBC

* * *

Ich weiß es passt nicht zu diesem Kapitel, aber hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, wie ich auf die Panther gekommen bin?

Ich habe ein kleine schwarze Katze, die eigentlich Urmel heißt, die ich aber auch manchmal Pantherchen nenne, weil sie so schleicht. Ihre Krallen setzt sie so ein, wie Severus seine scharfe Zunge und ihr Verstand kann locker mit dem von Hermine mithalten (für eine Katze zumindest). Also, jetzt seit ihr wieder ein bisschen schlauer.

Ich hoffe es war diesmal nicht zu viel Action für euch. Wenn ja (oder auch nein), könnt ihr mir dass ja in einem (kurzen) **Review** schreiben.

LG,

iome


	43. Chapter 43

Hallo meine lieben Leser,

ich denke, es wird euch freuen, zu hören, dass ich das morgige Kapitel auch schon ferig habe und das dann Hermine wieder mal dabei ist.

Über eure zahlreichen **Reviews** habe ich mich natürlich wieder sehr gefreut. Das spornt mich an, weiterzuschreiben. Also immer schon weitermachen damit :-)

**Blaubeermuffins und Kaffee für alle!**

**Saxas13: **Leider denkt nicht jeder so, wie Du und will, dass ein Andere nur glücklich wird, aber vielleicht ist es bei Ron ja wirklich auch etwas anderes. Und hey, wer sagt, dass ich Ron nicht leiden kann und das mit dem Bösewicht? Das ist doch auch noch gar nicht gesagt, dass meine Geschichte überhaupt einen hat. Draco gibt es auch noch und irgendwann wird er wieder auftauchen. Vielleicht.

**Sterngucker**: Jep, es wird spannenden. Versprochen! Zum Schreiben: Eigentlich meist in einem Ruck und wenn ich doch mal unterbrochen werde, dann les ich einfach nochmal alles durch und schreib dann einfach weiter. Am Ende lese ich nochmal auf Rechtschreibfehler und Wortwiederholungen (ich weiß, das bleiben immer noch welche) und dann raus damit ins Internet.

**Eli: **Deine Wünsche gehen in diesem Kapitel in Erfüllung. Na ja, zumindest teilweise.

**Jessy**: Dein Wille geschehe ;-) Ginny redet heute mal wieder mit Harry. Ob Ron ein Todesser ist? Kein Kommentar.

**Will**: Ich vermute es ist eine schrecklich dumme Frage, aber was um alles in der Welt ist ein Bartagahmen? Das mit dem schnell weiterschreiben klappt, aber den Wunsch mit dem Animagus-Trank kann ich dir noch nicht erfüllen.

**Tina**: Wer weiß, wer weiß. Das kann ich doch hier noch nicht verraten.

**Gipsy**: Sag ich nicht. Ich sag dazu überhaupt nix, aber die künftigen Kapitel werden das aufklären – irgendwann! (Ich weiß, wie gemein ich bin!)

**Chromoxid**: Wer weiß, ob das nicht berechtigt ist, mit dem Mitleid. Aber das werde ich doch hier noch nicht rausposaunen.

**Minnie**: Dauert noch eine Weile, bis ihr dazu mehr erfahrt. Ich bin ja so fies!

**Moniqu**e: Ginny ein Animagus? Hm, dass wäre ein Überlegung wert.

**Katja**: Willkommen im Kreis meiner Leser! Zu Deiner Beruhigung: Ich hab schon noch ein bissel was vor mit den Guten. Ich hab zwischendurch irgendwann mal gedacht, dass ich alles ganz einfach auflöse, aber irgendwie hat mir das dann selbst nicht gefallen, deshalb will ich es euch auch nicht zumuten.

**Becki**: Das mit dem Fallschirmspringen klingt in meinen Ohren irgendwie trotzdem nicht gut. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, freiwillig aus einem Flugzeug zu springen. Wenn, dann müsste mich schon jemand schubsen :-) Zu Ron und Harry: Harry ist nicht gewalttätig und Ron, nun ja, ist zur Zeit einfach etwas seltsam. Ob sich Harrys Befürchtung bewahrheitet verrate ich nicht.

**Sassy**: Urteile nicht zu hart über ihn, wer weiß, ob Harry mit seiner Vermutung recht hat.

**Sarah**: Im Grunde genommen stimme ich Dir ja zu, aber warte noch ein wenig, bis Du Ron endgültig verurteilst.

**Sandarak**: Gleich drei Reviews? DANKE! Du scheinst mit Deiner Vermutung, dass Harry ein einsames Jahr erwartet richtig zu liegen, aber das kann sich ja noch ändern.

**Mahalove**: Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt. Nur Harry vermutet es. Vielleicht stimmt es ja gar nicht. Hamster, hmm? Na gut, das konnte recht niedlich sein, wenn alle Figuren zu Hamstern werden. Dein Hamster scheint übrigens mit meiner Katze verwandt zu sein (zumindest vom Charakter), nur, dass meine Beine statt meiner Telefonkabel dran glauben müssen, wenn meine Mieze zu viel Energie hat.

**Witch**: Ein neues (und total müdes) Gesicht im Kreise meiner werten Leserschaft? Sehr schön, aber ich wollte Dir ernsthaft keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten! Sag Deinem Freund, er soll dafür sorgen, dass Du erst weiterlesen darfst, wenn Du mindestens eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hast :-) Ginny und Harry? Wer weiß?

**Snapes** **Witch1**: Sitzt Snape wirklich am längeren Hebel? Wenn Ron ihn und Hermine verraten will, würde ich meinen, dass er mehr Macht hat. Vielleicht spielt er die ja noch aus. P.S.: Danke für den Eiskaffee!

**Luna**: Kannst Du auch sein, da kommt noch etliches.

**

* * *

43. Kapitel**

Bevor Ron das Büro betrat schickte Dumbledore Harry weg. Harry war sehr beunruhigt. Hatte sich Ron wirklich mit Todessern eingelassen? War er so wütend auf Hermine und auch auf ihn, dass er bereit war sich der dunklen Seite anzuschließen?

Harry bezweifelte es. Andererseits war Rons Wut unverkennbar. Er hatte sich offen mit Snape angelegt. Niemand, der nicht eine Armee im Rücken hatte, hätte das versucht. Natürlich würde er den kürzeren ziehen, zumindest zeitweilig. Snape würde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass er ihm auf der Nase herumtanzte. Nur, konnte Dumbledore Ron davon abhalten die Geheimnisse des Ordens auszuplaudern, sie alle zu verraten?

In seinem Kopf schwirrte eine Unmenge an Fragen herum und auf keine würde er in absehbarer Zeit eine Antwort erhalten. Harry setzte sich in den großen Ohrensessel nahe dem Feuer und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er dachte an alte Zeiten zurück, als sie alle noch Freunde waren und keiner Geheimnise vor dem anderen hatten, nun, zumindest keine großen. Die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum sprachen ihn nicht an, vermutlich, weil sie sahen, dass er nicht in der besten Stimmung war. Nach einer Stunde raffte er sich auf, wollte duschen gehen und anschließend ins Bett, als es an der Tür des Schlafsaals klopfte.

Harry wunderte sich, wer um diese Zeit noch etwas wollen könnte, rief aber „Herein."

Ginny trat durch die Tür und sah recht bedrückt aus. „Hi Harry." Ihre Stimme klang leise und zurückhaltend, wie vor Jahren, als sie noch in ihn verschossen gewesen war.

„Hallo Ginny." Er wartete, ob sie ihm sagen würde, was sie hier wollte.

„Bist Du allein hier?"

„Ja, wieso fragst Du, Du hast doch gesehen, dass die anderen alle noch unten sitzen?" Er gab sich keine Mühe freudlich zu ihr zu sein.

„Ja, aber ich dachte, Ron könnte vielleicht hier sein."

„Dann willst Du wohl zu ihm."

„Nein, zu Dir. Ich … ich will Dich nur was fragen."

Harry wurde das langsam zu bunt. Warum musste er ihr jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen? Sollte sie doch endlich sagen, warum die hier mitten in der Nacht hereinschneite. „Na dann fragt doch endlich. Ich will irgendwann mal ins Bett."

„Äh, ich… Weißt Du ich…"

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sie merken ließ, wie wenig sie ihm willkommen war, unterbrach er sie. „Ginny, rück endlich raus mit der Sprache und rede in vollständigen Sätzen."

Seltsamer Weise bewirkte diese rüde Ansprache tatsächlich, dass Ginny endlich wieder normal sprach.

„Weißt Du, es ist ja nur, dass ich wissen will, wie es Hermine geht."

„Gut." War Harrys ganze Antwort.

„Danke, Harry, Du bist sehr auskunftsfreudig." Der Sarkasmus in diesem Satzes konnte locker mit dem von Snape mithalten.

„Du wolltest wissen, wie es ihr geht, ich habe es Dir gesagt. Was noch? Bisher hast Du Dich doch auch nicht um sie geschert. Woher der Sinneswandel? Hast Du ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen oder was?" Harry hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und seine Stimme war nicht gerade leise.

In Ginnys Augen glitzerten Tränen und sie wandte sich abrupt ab. Erst als sie bereits an der Tür war, merkte Harry, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Er erinnerte sich auch wieder an Dumbledores Hinweis, sich um sie zu kümmern und so rief er sie zurück.

„Warte Ginny, tut mir leid, ich wollte Dich nicht anschreien."

Sie stand noch immer an der Tür. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, liefen die Tränen in einer langen Spur an ihrem Gesicht herab. Sie schluchzte „Sie fehlt mir. Schon eine ganze Weile, aber es wird immer schlimmer. Ich habe nur noch Ron, der hier wirklich mal mit mir redet und der ist total schräg drauf. Erzähl mir von Hermine. Bitte!"

„Es geht ihr wirklich gut, sie ist glücklich und ab und an besuche ich sie. Mehr kann ich Dir nicht sagen, Ginny." Er hielt es für klüger ihr nicht zu verraten, wo Hermine wohnte und wie weit die Forschungen am Animagus-Trank gediehen waren. Sollte Ron wirklich die Seiten gewechselt haben, hatte Harry nicht vor, ihm auch noch indirekt Informationen zuzuspielen.

Ginny nickte. „Wenn Du sie mal wieder besuchst irgendwann, wirst Du ihr dann sagen, dass ich gern mit ihr reden möchte? Ich denke, sie wird mich bestimmt nicht sehen wollen, aber ich möchte mich wirklich gern bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Ich werde es ihr sagen, aber mach Dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich auch nicht mit Dir reden wollen."

„Ich weiß. Ich .. wir haben uns ganz mies verhalten. Weißt Du Harry, es ist nicht so, dass ich da selbst drauf gekommen wäre. Charlie hat uns besucht und" sie schniefte „er hat gemerkt, dass ich mich anders verhalten habe. Da hat er mich zur Rede gestellt und ich habe ihm alles erzählt."

Entsetzt starrte Harry sie an. Sie hatte alles verraten, wenn auch nur an Charlie, der vertrauenswürdig war, aber wenn sie es ihm erzählte, wem dann noch?

„Keine Angst Harry, ich habe keine Namen und Orte genannt. Charlie kennt Hermine nur flüchtig und weiß nicht, dass es um sie geht. Aber er hat mir den Kopf gewaschen und mir erklärt, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe. Na ja und nun … da will ich versuchen, es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen."

„Wenn ich Hermine wieder sehe, werde ich es ihr erzählen und dann muss sie entscheiden, ob sie Dich sehen will."

„Danke. Und was ist mit Dir Harry? Redest Du jetzt wieder mit mir?"

„Ich habe nie nicht mit Dir geredet, Ginny, aber so lang Dein Bruder mich ohne Grund verprügelt, Hermine beleidigt und sonst was für idiotische Sachen macht, werde ich mich von ihm fernhalten. Wenn Du mit mir reden willst, dann komm zu mir, aber ohne Ron."

„Er hat Dich verprügelt? Wann und wieso?" Sie war verwirrt.

„Nach dem wieso musst Du ihn schon selbst fragen, dass hat er mir nicht mitgeteilt, aber heute Nachmittag ist er auf mich losgegangen. Madame Pomfrey hat mich wieder zusammen geflickt und ihn auch."

Wieder sah er Tränen bei Ginny, aber sie rührten ihn seltsamer Weise nicht. Er dachte, dass sie es irgendwie verdient hatte, nachdem, was sie und Ron mit Hermine veranstaltet hatten.

Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und endlich konnte Harry unter die Dusche springen und dann zu Bett gehen. Gerade als er am Einschlafen war konnte er hören, wie Ron das Zimmer betrat. Er war der Letzte. Die anderen waren heraufgekommen, als Harry unter der Dusche stand. Ron machte sich nicht die Mühe, leise zu sein. Unverkennbar war er immer noch oder schon wieder wütend, denn er schmiss seine Schuhe mit Wucht zu Boden, riss seine Koffer so laut wie möglich auf und schlug ihn dann zu. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore schien für ihn unerfreulich gelaufen zu sein.

Irgendwie freute Harry das. Er war in einer seltsam euphorischen Stimmung, als er einschlief. Es schien, als ob sie alle bekamen, was sie verdienten.

TBC

* * *

Na, wie findet ihr Ginnys Annäherung an Harry und Hermine?

LG,

iome


	44. Chapter 44

Huhu,

Ich bin schon wieder im Zeitdruck, deswegen heute keine Vorrede.

Ich freue mich immer über eure **Reviews**. Und deshalb gibt es heute mal ein virtuelles Blumensträusschen für euch alle.

**Chromoxid: **So weit sind die alle noch nicht.

**Saxas13: **Wenn ich Harrys Verdacht hätte, würde ich mich vielleicht auch so verhalten und etwas vorsichtig sein. Das mit Hermine ist so eine Sache. Ob sie das mit Ginny überhaupt erfährt? Was das mit Ron auf sich hat, kann ich noch nicht verraten, nur, dass es noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird.

**Sassy: **Ginnys Reaktion ist doch verständlich. Sie hat Harry immer gemocht und nur war er auch noch aus ihrem Umfeld verschwunden und war noch nicht mal gewillt, die Ferien bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Irgendwas mußte sie ja mal zur Besinnung bringen. Ron kann man ohne Beweise ja nicht einfach so von der Schule schmeissen, außerdem wäre er dann auch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

**Katja**: Große Versöhnung, hm? Lass mich darüber nachdenken! Nö, vorerst nicht, aber es geht ja noch eine Weile weiter.

**Minnie**: Zum Nachgeben müsste Hermine erst mal was davon wissen.

**Elektra**: Heißt Du nun eigentlich Eli oder Uli? Ich bin leicht verwirrt... Verprügeln? Ähm, nicht schon wieder, außerdem würde das wahrscheinlich sehr blutig ausgehen, wenn Snape davon erfährt und zum Tier wird :-)

**Jessy**: Das mit Hermine ist so eine Sache. Noch weiß sie nichts von Ginnys Annäherung und zu Ron schweige ich wie ein Grab.

**Tina**: Nö, da ist er doch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und von der Schule verweisen geht nicht ohne Beweise. Harrys Verhalten wirst Du nach dem heutigen Kapitel vielleicht etwas besser verstehen können.

**Jlp**: Ginny ist wieder normal? Hm, wir werden sehen.

**Sandarak**: Du liegst gar nicht soooo falsch mit Deinen Gefühlen. Und mit einem hast Du unzweifelhaft Recht: Ihnen steht noch einiges bevor.

**Snapes Witch1**: Ich verrate nix, nein, nein, nein. Ich will Dir doch nicht die Spannung nehmen.

**Luna**: Bis ihr das erfahrt, vergeht noch etwas Zeit. Ich kann noch nix sagen, sonst wird es doch langweilig.

**Alistanniel**: Ob ich Dir wohl verrate, ob Du Ron am Ende meiner Story noch magst? Ja? ... Nein, das mach ich nicht! Aber ich verrate Dir schon mal, dass es spannend bleibt und eine Versöhnung (nicht gleich) zumindest nicht völlig ausgeschlossen ist.

**Witch**: Na Du Schlaflose! Hey, das ist gar nicht wahr. Meine Kapitel sind in letzter Zeit fast alle gleich lang. Nö, ich glaube lustig wird es da weniger, aber spannend vielleicht. Ach ja: TBC heißt **t**o **b**e **c**ontinued.

**Will**: Der Link hat funktioniert. Danke, jetzt bin ich wieder etwas schlauer. Und Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt. Kaum hast Du Dein Review abgesetzt, geht es auch schon weiter.

**

* * *

44. Kapitel**

Weder Dumbledore noch Snape weihten Harry in das ein, was sie mit Ron besprochen hatten, doch es war offensichtlich, dass es für Ron nicht positiv gelaufen war. Er hatte die nächsten Tage so schlechte Laune, dass er beim Frühstück sogar Ginny einmal so laut anschnauzte, dass es auf einmal ganz still wurde am Tisch. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und Ron stierte jeden einzelnen wütend an. Was wollten sie von ihm? Sie war seine Schwester und die konnte er schließlich so lang und so oft anschreien, wie er wollte.  
Erst langsam bewegten sich die Blicke seiner Mitschüler wieder von ihm weg. Er schmiss das Besteck auf den Tisch und stampfte aus der Halle.

Harry sah Dumbledore und Snape an. Die Beiden starrten Ron nach und sahen sich dann zu ihm herüber. Snape erhob sich und gab Harry unauffällig einen Wink.

Harry wartete noch, bis Snape die Halle verlassen hatte, nickte dann ganz leicht Dumbledore zu und ging ebenfalls hinaus. Snape wartete bereits auf ihn.

„Professor, was ist mit Ron los?"

„Nicht hier, Potter. Kommen Sie mit." Harry folgte ihm durch den langen Gang in sein Privatlabor. Jetzt erst beantwortete er die Frage.

„Wir wissen es nicht und genau deshalb wollte ich Sie sprechen. Sehen sie zu, dass Sie weder ihm, noch seiner Schwester irgendwelche Informationen zukommen lassen. Weder über Hermine, noch über den Trank oder Ihre neuen Fähigkeiten als Animagus."

„Ginny Weasley war neulich bei mir, als sie und der Direktor mit Ron gesprochen haben."

„Und was wollte sie?"

„Dass ich Hermine sage, sie würde sich gern entschuldigen. Und sie möchte sie sehen."

„Auf keinen Fall! Geben Sie sich mit ihnen ab, wenn es sein muss, aber reden sie nicht über Hermine und mich und schon gar nicht werden sie Hermine sagen, was dieses dumme Gör will. Das würde sie vielleicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich habe bereits das gleiche gedacht, wie Sie und werde es bei unserem nächsten Treffen nicht erwähnen."

„Irgendwann im letzen Jahr scheinen Sie so etwas wie Verstand bekommen zu haben, Potter." Damit war Harry entlassen.

Severus wanderte wie ein eingesperrtes Tier durch das Labor, als Harry hinausgegangen war.

Erst in den letzten Tagen war ihm klargeworden, in welcher gefährlichen Lage sich Hermine befand. Wenn jemals herauskam, dass er mit ihr zusammen war, dann würde Voldemort nicht nur ihn jagen, sondern auch Hermine.

Natürlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass er in Gefahr schwebte, wenn herauskam, dass er eine Muggelgeborene liebte, aber erst durch Ron Weasleys merkwürdiges Verhalten wurde ihm klar, dass auch Hermine dann in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebte. Es war dumm gewesen, dass zu verdrängen.

Es durfte niemals bekannt werden, so lang es Voldemort oder seine verrückten Anhänger noch gab. Er beschloss am Abend mit Hermine darüber zu sprechen. Dann ging er hinüber zum Klassenraum, in dem mittlerweile vermutlich eine ganze Klasse aus dem ersten Schuljahr auf ihn wartete. Nun, nicht wirklich auf ihn wartete. Dazu waren sie viel zu verängstigt. Severus grinste. Er hatte es noch immer geschafft jedem Schüler Angst einzujagen und ehrlich gesagt war das einer der wenigen Aspekte seiner Arbeit, die ihm Spaß machte. Im nächsten Moment setzte er wieder sein gewohntes Gesicht auf und öffnete die Tür.

Harry zog sich in den nächsten Tagen immer mehr zurück und redete kaum noch mit irgendwem. Es konnte jetzt nachvollziehen, wie es Hermine ergangen sein musste. Nun, es war auf jeden Fall besser, als den ganzen Tag dummes Geschwafel zu ertragen, in dem es nur um Frauen flachlegen und vielleicht noch Sport ging. Mit Ron hatte er seit dem Vorfall bei Hagrids Hütte nicht ein Wort mehr gewechselt. Ginny war auch nicht wieder auf ihn zugekommen und so verbrachte er das erste Mal in seinem Leben freiwillig Zeit in der Bibliothek. Am Freitag Abend würde er Hermine besuchen, dass war schon ausgemachte Sache und so hatte er etwas, auf dass er sich freuen konnte.

Snape wartete dann auch, wie verabredet auf ihn und nahm in mit nach Snape-Manor. Severus küsste Hermine flüchtig und ließ sie dann mit Harry allein.

Der hatte Hermine seit dem Ende der Ferien nicht mehr gesehen und das war jetzt genau zwei Wochen her. Sie umarmten sich, ließen sich im Wohnzimmer nieder und dann redeten sie endlich.

"Severus hat mir erzählt, dass Du Dich mit Ron geprügelt hast. War es wegen mir?"

„ICH habe nicht angefangen, Mine. Ron hat mich angegriffen, weil er vorher bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Deinem Geliebten hatte und gegen ihn nicht ankam. Ja, er hat Dich auch erwähnt, aber langsam glaube ich, dass es nicht nur das ist. Ron ist merkwürdig geworden. Ich weiß nicht, was er hat und wie ich es einschätze wissen es Dumbledore und Snape auch nicht."

„Und Ginny? Was macht sie? Steht sie voll hinter dem, was Ron da veranstaltet?" Diese Frage brannte ihr schon so lang ein Loch ins Herz. So sehr sie Ron, den Ron von früher zumindest, vermisste, mit Ginny war es doch anders. Ihr fehlte eine Freundin zum reden und diese konnten weder Severus noch Harry ersetzen.

Harrys Gedanken wanden sich eilig in seinem Gehirn. Das war genau das, was er befürchtet hatte. Er konnte Hermine nicht in Gefahr bringen und zulassen, dass sie sich mit Ginny traf. Was, wenn Ron davon erfuhr und irgendetwas Unerwartetes tat? Andererseits wusste er auch, dass Ginny ihr fehlte. „Weißt Du, sie scheint mir etwas einsichtiger, aber so richtig hat sie wohl noch nicht verstanden, dass sie Dir wehgetan hat. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch in ein paar Jahren mal aussprechen, wenn sie etwas älter ist."

Hermine brach unvermittelt in Tränen aus. „Jahre, Harry? Bist Du verrückt, ich vermisse sie und Ron auch."

„Ich auch, ich doch auch, Mine. Aber das wird nicht mehr so, wie es mal war. Ich bin auch allein in der Schule, aber wir schaffen das – alle beide!"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit den Handrücken weg. „Ich weiß doch, es ist nur so frustrierend. Ich sitze hier seit Monaten fest. Die Forschungen machen keine Fortschritte und seit Severus glaubt, dass ich in Gefahr bin, wenn rauskommt, dass wir zusammen sind, kann ich noch nicht mal mehr aus dem Haus."

„Er hat aber Recht und Du weißt, dass ich ihm nie freiwillig Recht geben würde. Wenn das rauskommt, dann wird Voldemort euch beide fertig machen."

„Schön, dass Sie meiner Meinung sind, aber sprechen Sie nie wieder in meinem Haus seinen Namen aus. Ein Name hat durchaus Macht und ich will nicht, dass er hier Macht hat."

Harrys Kopf schnellte zu ihm herum. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie der Professor den Raum betreten hatte. Schnell fing er sich wieder, um endlich etwas Wichtiges zu klären.

„Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Das tun Sie doch bereits." Severus hatte heute nicht die beste Laune.

„Wann wurden Sie das letzte Mal gerufen?" Gebannt starrte er seinen Lehrer an.

„Was geht Sie das an, Potter?" Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Warten Sie, Professor. Es ist ja nur: Wenn das letzte Mal das war, als sie verletzt wurden, dann ist das doch schon ziemlich lang her, oder wie sehen Sie das?"

„Ja und?" knurrte Severus.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass ich es seltsam finde, dass Sie noch nicht wieder gerufen wurden."

„Was genau möchten Sie mir damit sagen?" Langsam wurde er ärgerlich.

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass er weiß, dass Sie ein Spion sind?"

Severus schluckte. Nein, diese Möglichkeit war ihm noch nicht durch den Kopf gegangen. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass er seit einem halben Jahr nicht gerufen wurde, aber irgendetwas in seinem Geist hatte sich geweigert darüber nachzudenken, warum das so war.

Er wiegelte Harry ab. „Das ist doch totaler Unsinn. Es ist schon öfter vorgekommen, dass ich länger nicht gerufen wurde."

„Sogar ein halbes Jahr lang nicht?" Harry zweifelte noch immer.

„Ja, das kam vor."

„Sie gehören doch zum innersten Vertrauenskreis, richtig?"

„Ja, aber selbst dannn wird man nicht dauernd von ihm ..." Er brach ab. Harry Potter hatte vermutlich Recht. Es war seim dem Wiedererstarken des dunklen Lords noch nie vorgekommen, dass er nicht mindestens alle zwei Monate ein Todessertreffen veranstaltete.

Mit etwas brüchigerer Stimme als zuvor sprach er weiter. „Und weshalb hat er mich dann noch nicht ermordet? Die Gelegenheiten dazu dürften zahllos gewesen sein."

Hermine, die den Wortwechsel bislang nur aufmerksam gefolgt war, zuckte bei diesen Worten sichtlich zusammen.

„Vielleicht weil er Hermine auch haben will?" Harry wollte Hermine keine Angst machen und auch Snape nicht in die Enge treiben, aber er musste diesen Verdacht aussprechen.

Wieder erschrak Hermine. Es war eine grausige Vorstellung, dass Voldemort wusste, dass sie sich liebten.

„Professor, ich weiß es ist nur Vermutung, aber wäre es nicht möglich, dass irgendjemand an der Schule versucht Hermine zu finden? Ron Weasley zum Beispiel?"

TBC

* * *

Ja, ja, ich weiß, es ist gemein an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. Und noch gemeiner ist, dass ich noch gar nicht weiß, wann ich heute zum Schreiben kommen soll. Die letzten Tage hatte ich immer ein Kapitel oder zwei in Petto, aber damit ist jetzt Ende und Aus, weil hier zu viel los war. Wenn es also morgen noch kein neues Kapitel geben sollte, dann wundert euch nicht. Ich werd's versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nix.

Ihr könnt mich ja mit dem einen oder anderen Review anspornen.

LG,

iome


	45. Chapter 45

Hi,

ich bin zurück. Gestern bin ich zu nix gekommen und schon gar nicht zum Schreiben. Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich mich versehentlich aus der (zu diesem Zeitpunkt leeren) Wohnung meines Freundes ausgeschlossen habe und auch aus jeder anderen. Ich habe drei Stunden ohne Schlüssel, Handy und Geld vor verschlossener Tür gesessen. Ihr dürft jetzt lachen, mein Freund hat das auch getan :-)

Eure **Reviews** haben mich dann ein bisschen aufgemuntert und angespornt.

**Heute gibt es Espresso und Schokomuffins für alle Reviewer und auch die Schwarzleser.**

**Elektra**: Ok, meine Verwirrung hat sich jetzt aufgelöst. Das ist gut. Du hast übrigens Recht. Das macht Weder Hermines noch Severus' Leben leichter, dass sie jetzt noch mehr aufpassen müssen.

**Saxas13**: Unter Druck setzten? Nein, das machst Du nicht, das machen meine Figuren. Ich stelle mit jedem Kapitel fest, dass die Geschichte viel umfangreicher ist, als ich sie erzählen wollte. Na gut. Da muss ich durch.

**Sassy**: Spannend? Dieser Teil auch wieder, wie ich hoffe.

**Tina**: Mit unserem guten Ron bin ich noch nicht fertig. Der wird noch ganz schön was mitmachen müssen. Mal schauen, ob und wann er Voldi die Füße küssen muss.

**Katja**: Dieser Cliffhanger heute dürfte Dir noch gemeiner erscheinen. Was bin ich fies, gell?

**Minnie**: Ja, "mein" Harry ist nicht dumm, aber um diese ganze Geschichte aufzulösen braucht es halt mehr Leute als Severus und Hermine. Interpretiere ruhig weiter, meine Geschichte lässt zur Zeit noch viele Vermutungen zu. Es macht Spaß zu lesen, was ihr alle euch so denkt.

**Mahalove**: Ha, Du scheinst Gedanken lesen zu können. Nein, es bleibt nicht gerade friedlich. Wirst Du gleich selbst lesen. Das Chaos beginnt.

**Will**:Ich bin auch mit Deinem üblichen Spruch sehr zufrieden:-)

**Becki**: Dank Dir hat meine Muse mich heute wieder geküsst und ich hoffe es ist was anständiges rausgekommen. Bin gespannt, wie Du das siehst. Da bleibt wieder jede Menge Raum für Vermutungen.

**Seraphime**: Huhu, Du bist ja schon wieder da. Wie war der Urlaub? So eine Menge Reviews! 'freu' Du hast scheinbar im Urlaub Neugierde getankt, hm? Ich bin bei einer sehr großen internationalen Computerfirma angestellt und gerade für 2 bis 3 Jahre auf Rotation, weil ich Managerin werden will. Da nimmt man schon mal in Kauf, dass man hin und hergeschickt wird, noch dazu, wenn die Firma die Wohnung und die Spritkosten bezahlt. Knarlstacheln, hm, ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob alle noch wissen, dass im 5. Band eine Aufgabe aus den Prüfngen stand, da sollte man den Knarl aus einer Gruppe von Igeln herausfinden. Ich habe lange überlegt, welche Zutaten ich ihn verwechseln lasse und dann bin ich durch Zufall darauf gestossen, dass sich diese Tiere vom Aussehengleichen müssen. Ansonsten freue ich mich, dass Du manche Stellen so lustig fandest, wie ich beim Schreiben. Den Gefallen, die beiden Spaß haben zu lassen, kann ich Dir noch nicht tun, aber spannend wird's wieder.

**Biene**: Das mit Ron ist etwas, was ich so schnell noch nicht auflöse, aber ich verspreche, ich vergesse es nicht. Es ist nämlich wichtig für die Story.

**Witch**: Ups, ich wollte Dich nicht abhängig machen, aber lies bitte trotzdem weiter. Dein Freund achtet ja auf Deine Gesundheit. Das ist doch schon mal was. Spannend geht es auf jeden Fall weiter.

**

* * *

45. Kapitel**

Das Gespräch mit Harry und Severus war überaus unangenehm gewesen. Es hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine noch weiter in ihren Freiheiten eingeschränkt war. Nicht dass sie einem der beiden die Schuld daran gab, aber es war trotzdem zum verzweifeln.

Die Beiden hatten vereinbart, Ron und auch Ginny aufmerksam im Auge zu behalten. Harry erklärte sich bereit, Ginny wieder ein Stück näher an sich ranzulassen und über sie Ron auszuspionieren. Severus weihte natürlich Albus in die Vermutung ein und dieser erklärte sich bereit, gemeinsam mit Minerva mehr als nur ein Auge auf alle Aktivitäten von Ron zu haben.

Hermine hatte nicht wirklich Angst, jedenfalls nicht, so lange sie nicht aktiv darüber nachdachte, was geschehen könnte, aber seit Harry seine Vermutung ausgesprochen hatte, blieb ihr immer ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Zudem hatte Harry selbst vorgeschlagen, dass er sie weitaus weniger oft als geplant besuchen wollte, weil er nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf Snape und somit auch auf sie lenken wollte. Severus war natürlich sofort seiner Meinung gewesen und schon hatte Hermine sogar diese kleine Freude verloren.

Sie liebte Severus natürlich und sie freute sich jeden Tag, wenn sie ihn sah. Die Abende verbrachten sie jetzt entweder gemeinsam im Labor oder aber kuschelnd vor dem Kamin.

Letztlich war das aber auch alles, was ihr geblieben war. Sie war eine Gefangene in diesem Haus und durfte noch nicht einmal Eulen schreiben, weil Severus Angst hatte, sie könnten abgefangen und zurückverfolgt werden.

Der Kontakt mit Harry beschränkte sich nun auf kleine Briefe, die er im Zaubertränkeunterricht unter dem Tisch liegen ließ und dafür in der nächsten Stunde eine Antwort fand. Es war mühsam, aber immerhin hielten sie den Kontakt. Severus munterte sie oft auf, sie würden das Gegenmittel zumindest bald finden, aber auch an dieser Front schien der Kampf zur Zeit aussichtslos.

Ende September beschloss Hermine, die Arbeit daran eine Weile ruhen zu lassen. Sie hatte keine Idee mehr, wie sie das Problem noch angehen sollte, die Bibliothek gab nichts Neues mehr her und ihre Laune hatte sich über die Wochen mit jedem neuen Misserfolg stetig verschlechtert. Severus hatte sie mehr als einmal abends heulend und halb in der Verwandlung begriffen vorgefunden.

Einmal war es so weit gegangen, dass sie es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und als Panther auf ihn losging. Auch er verwandelte sich, doch in seinem Fall freiwillig, um sich vor ihr zu schützen. Bevor Hermines Hirn wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper gewann, hatte sie ihn schon mit einer Pranke gestreift und ihm eine nicht gerade kleine Wunde an der Stirn beigebracht. Erst als sie das Blut sah, bekam sie sich wieder in den Griff. Nachdem Severus sich ebenfalls zurückverwandelt hatte, verband sie ihm schnell die Stirn und er ließ sich anschließend von Madame Pomfrey verarzten. Er war nicht böse auf sie und brachte sehr viel mehr Verständnis auf, als sie ihm je zugetraut hatte, doch auch er war nicht glücklich über die Situation.

Er sah, dass sie litt und auch, dass er mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht wieder gutmachen konnte, was ihr so wehtat. Sie hatte durch ihn ihre Freunde und ihre Familie verloren. Er schlug sich manche Nacht um die Ohren, um eine Lösung für wenigstens eines ihrer Problem zu finden.

Am Abend vor Hermines Geburtstag kam er, wie gewohnt aus der Schule zurück und hielt ihr ein Fläschchen hin.

„Hier, trink das."

„Was soll das sein?"

„Trink es bitte einfach. Es tut Dir gut." Er ließ sich seinen Zwiespalt nicht anmerken.

„Severus, ich werde bestimmt nichts trinken, von dem ich nicht weiß, was es bewirkt. Und seit ich mit einem Zaubertränkemeister zusammen lebe, bin ich diesbezüglich extra vorsichtig. Sag mir, was es bewirkt, dann trinke ich es vielleicht."

„Es … es wird Dich beruhigen."

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich glaube Dir kein Wort. Was ist da drin, Severus Snape?"

Dieser ließ die Hand mit dem Fläschchen langsam sinken, setzte sich auf den nächsten besten Sessel und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und strich sich dann durchs Haar. Ihm war klar, dass er so keinen Erfolg haben würde und eigentlich war er auch sehr dankbar dafür.

„Severus, jetzt rede endlich!" Hermine war aufgebracht.

„Du willst es nicht wissen, Hermine. Glaube mir."

„Oh, doch. Was wolltest Du mir da einflössen?"

Er stand auf und zog sie heftig in seine Arme. Sie hatte keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren und tief in ihrem Inneren wollte sie das auch nicht. Er küsste sie aufs Haar und nahm dann ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Es hätte Dir ein ganz neues Leben geschenkt."

„Was? Was redest Du denn da." Sie ließ die Arme, die sie zwischenzeitlich um ihn geschlungen hatte sinken und trat wieder einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Hermine, mach Dir doch nichts vor, dass hier ist doch kein Leben für Dich." Er deutete um sich herum. „Du bist hier eingesperrt, wie ein Tier und noch dazu in Gefahr."

„Und was hattest Du vor, dagegen zu tun? Mich loswerden?" Jetzt war sie verstört. Was sollte das alles?

„Ja. Nein! Verstehe doch, ich wollte Dich nicht loswerden. Ich wollte nur, dass Du ein normales Leben hast. In dem Fläschchen ist nur ein Schlaftrank, aber einer, der freiwillig eingenommen werden muss." Er sah, wie sie weiter vor ihm zurückwich und es machte ihn traurig.

„Hermine, ich wollte Dich nicht verletzten, ich wollte… ich wollte Dir damit alles nur leichter machen." Er zog ein Fläschchen aus einer anderen Tasche. „Dahin ist ein Mittel, was Dir alle magischen Kräfte raubt, auch die Animagus-Fähigkeit. Ich wollte ihn Dir im Schlaf einflößen und den hier." Plötzlich hatte er noch ein Fläschchen in der Hand. „Ein Gedächtnistrank. Es wäre nicht leicht gewesen, aber machbar. Ich wollte Dir alle Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre nehmen und Dich zu Deinen Eltern bringen. Sie hätten Dir sicher mit Freuden eingeredet, dass Du jahrelang im Koma gelegen hast, oder etwas ähnliches. Du hättest wieder ein Leben gehabt, Hermine."

Hermine verließ den Raum, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie sprach kein Wort und Severus wagte es nicht ihr zu folgen. Er ging nur in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Wenn sie bereit war, mit ihm zu sprechen, würde sie es ihn wissen lassen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie sauer auf ihn war.

Er hörte nicht, wie sie die Haustür leise öffnete und schloss.

Severus setzte sich zum Abendbrot ins Speisezimmer. Er wartete, dass sie zum Essen kam, doch Hermine tauchte nicht auf. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und klopfte an ihre Zimmertür. Kein Laut war zu hören. Er klopfte erneut. Nichts.

„Hermine, mach bitte auf. Wir müssen reden. Bitte!" Keine Reaktion.

Langsam drückte er die Klinge der Tür hinunter und war erstaunt, dass sie offen war. Er betrat den Raum und erstarrte, als er sich umsah. Was er fand, waren leere Schränke und Schubladen. Die Tür zum Badezimmer stand auf. Es war genau so verlassen, wie ihr Schlafzimmer. Severus begriff erst nicht, was gerade geschehen war, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sie aufhalten musste.

Sie konnte doch nicht aus dem Haus. Da war sie in Gefahr. Er rannte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus, konnte sie jedoch nicht entdecken. Laut rief er ihren Namen, doch Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie war weg.

TBC

* * *

Bin ich nicht wieder gemein? Da höre ich einfach jetzt auf. Erwürgt mich dafür nicht gleich, denn sonst erfahrt ihr ja nie, wie es weiter geht. Ich verspreche auch, das nächste Kapitel schnell zu schreiben. Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr die neue Entwicklung findet.

LG,

iome


	46. Chapter 46

Hi,

seht ihr, ich habe euch gar nicht so lange warten lassen. Schon klar, dass das ein ganz gemeiner Cliffhanger war, aber die Spannung ist doch das Beste an einer Geschichte, oder?

Danke für eure zahlreichen **Reviews**.

**Elektra: **Ich weiß, dass ich ne ganz Schlimme bin. Und das bin ich gerne. :-)

**Tina: **Da ich Dich nicht um den Schlaf bringen will, geht's ja schon weiter.

**Jlp: **Also nein, wie kannst Du nur so etwas sagen. Ich bin doch ganz harmlos ;-) Und dafür, dass ihr ein bisschen Spannung ertragen müsst, gibt es auch nahezu jeden Tag ein Update.

**Saxas13: **Leider nützt ihm seine Spürnase nix, weil sie appariert ist. Im Übrigen habe ich in diesem Fall Hermine genau das tun lassen, was ich auch gemacht hätte. Ab und weg. Wer mich nicht will, muss auch damit leben, wenn ich gehen. Na ja, ich denke, bei den zweien könnte es sich eventuelle irgendwann wieder einränken.

**Nerak-23**: Weiß ich doch und dass wurde mir nach dem letzten Kapitel auch allgemein bestätigt. Dank Deiner Schokokekse gibt es aber zügig die Fortsetzung

**Leyla**: Na wie war der Urlaub? Das mit dem Schönheitsschlaf ist keine Absicht, aber rede Dir einfach ein, dass Du gar keinen brauchst, das tue ich auch seit gestern und es funktioniert (naja, bis heute nach der Arbeit, dann ruft meine Couch)

**Becki**: Aber aber! Wenn ich in der Ecke steh, kann ich doch nicht weiterschreiben. Severus hat halt lang mit sich gehadert und dann beschlossen, dass es auch ein besseres Leben für sie geben muss. Ich befürchte nur, Hermine wird einige Zeit lang brauchen, um zu verstehen, dass er das aus Liebe zu ihr getan hat.

**Minnie**: Da hast Du Recht, das ist keine Spekulation, dass ist auf jeden Fall so und wenn ich Hermine wäre, würde ich genau so reagieren.

**Biene**: Nein, will er nicht, aber er will, dass es ihr besser geht und das ist in seinen Augen nur möglich, wenn sie die Zaubererwelt verläßt.

**Seraphime**: Spekulationen, Spekulationen! Ich werde nix dazu sagen, sonst ist die Spannung weg. Zu der Eule: Die muss ja auch wieder dahin zurück, wo sie hergekommen ist und wer sagt denn, dass ein Zauberer keine Möglichkeit hat, sie zu verfolgen (Besen, Animagus wie Harry oder eines dieser unsichtbaren Pferde, die nur die sehen können, die dem Tod schonmal ins Auge geblickt haben).

**Katja**: Nun hast Du das Warten doch überstanden. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das mal für Dich.

**Snapes Witch1**: Deine Story mit dem Aussperren hat mich nachträglich aufgeheitert. Da auf dem Boden zu sitzen und zu warten war ehrlich gesagt weniger spaßig. Danke für die Leckereien. Vielleicht kann ich damit Hermine ja zurücklocken.

**Majin Micha**: Ich bin halt von Natur aus ein ganz gemeiner Mensch ;-) Aber ich schreib schnell weiter. Ron taucht morgen ganz kurz auf, aber ich verrate noch nicht, was mit ihm ist.

**Lilith**: Siehst Du, Nicht-Reviewen wird mit ganz fiesen Cliffhangern bestraft ;-) Geht ja schon weiter. Ich hoffe, Du hast noch Fingernägel zum Abknabbern drangelassen.

**Mahalove**: Ich beeile mich doch schon! Siehste wohl, da ist das nächste Kapitel. Dumm ist nur, dass ihr noch immer nicht erfahrt, was mit Hermine ist.

**HexeLea**: Jep, ich geb Dir völlig Recht. Severus Idee ist Wahnsinn, aber eigentlich will er nur das Beste für sie. Ein normales Leben. Vielleicht, weil er selbst nie eines hatte. Aber Hermine wird sicher einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie akzeptieren kann, dass es nur aus Liebe zu ihr war. Wo Hermine hin ist, verrate ich erst im nächsten Kapitel.

**Sassy**: Eine einfache Geschichte macht doch auch auf Dauer keinen Spaß.

* * *

**46. Kapitel**

Hermine beschloss noch in dem Augenblick, als er ihr sagt, dass er ihr diese Tränke hatte geben wollen, dass sie gehen würde.

Sie erwiderte nichts, als er es ausgesprochen hatte, drehte sich um und unterdrückte Wut, ebenso wie Tränen und Enttäuschung.

Sie schmiss die Tür nicht hinter sich zu. Sie warf nicht mit Sachen um sich und sie war sehr stolz darauf, dass die Verwandlung nicht einsetzte. Sie hatte sich im Griff.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte sie alle Sachen gepackt und ihre Tasche magisch verkleinert. Sie hoffte ihm nicht noch einmal zu begegnen und hatte auch tatsächlich Glück.

Sorgsam und leise schloss sie sie Tür hinter sich, ebenso wie das Tor am Grundstück. Sie rannte nicht, aber sie lief eilig zum Rand der Appariersperre und war eine halbe Stunde nach Severus letztem Wort bereits nicht mehr in seiner Reichweite. Sie würde nicht wiederkommen. Nicht, wenn er sie nicht mehr haben wollte.

Severus Suche begann erst, als sie bereits appariert war und blieb somit vorhersehbarer Weise erfolglos. Er war stundenlang von seinem Grundstück aus in jede Richtung gelaufen, hatte nach ihr gerufen, sie angefleht zurückzukommen und trotzdem blieb sie verschwunden. Erst als es bereits stockfinster war, lief er zurück ins Haus.

Ohne Verzögerung stellte er sich in den Kamin und ließ sich nach Hogwart bringen. Den Weg zu Albus' Büro legte er rennend zurück. Dann fiel ihm Harry ein. Vielleicht war sie zu ihm gegangen. Er rannte weiter zum Gryffindorturm und verschnaufte nur, um einen normalen Anschein zu erwecken einige Sekunden. Dann sagte er dem Portrait das Passwort und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Potter, kommen Sie mit." sagte er ihn seinem gewohnt bissigen Ton.

Harry war völlig verblüfft, stand aber schnell auf, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Lehrers sah. Er vermutete sofort richtig, dass es um Hermine ging.

Snape raunzte ihm nach dem Ausgang zu. „Keine Fragen. Wir gehen zu Dumbledore." und Harry schwieg. Es musste etwas Ernstes sein. Snape sah besorgt aus und das kam nach Harrys Erfahrungen nicht sehr oft vor.

„Karamellschokolade." rief er dem Wasserspeier zu und sofort erhielten sie Zugang zum Büro des Direktors. Es war jedoch leer und nur die Portraits der vergangenen Schulleiter waren anwesend, murmelten erstaunt vor sich hin, ob dieser Störung, mitten in der Nacht.

„Bleiben Sie hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Snape wieder durch die Tür und Harry blieb noch immer ahnungs- und ratlos zurück.

Eines der Bilder wollte wissen, was dies hier sollte, doch Harry konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und wahrheitsgemäß verkünden, dass er nicht die geringste Idee hätte.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Snape, diesmal in Begleitung von Dumbledore, das Büro wieder betrat.

„Nun los Severus, was gibt es so Dringendes?" Auch dem Direktor schien er noch nicht verraten zu haben, warum sie hier waren.

„Hermine ist weg und ich weiß nicht, wo sie hingegangen ist." Albus hörte sofort die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Langsam, Severus. Was ist passiert? Hermine würde ja wohl kaum ohne einen Grund weggehen."

Harry, der für einen Moment völlig regungslos dagestanden hatte, nickte nun bekräftigend.

Severus ließ sich in den Sessel hinter ihm sinken und in diesem Moment konnte man ihm seine Verzweiflung vollends ansehen. Er wusste, dass Albus nicht gutheißen würde, was er mit Hermine vorgehabt hatte. Das Harry Potter gleich auf ihn losgehen würde war ihm auch klar, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

„Ich habe versucht, sie in die Muggelwelt zurück zu bringen und das wollte sie nicht. Dann ist sie weggelaufen."

„Was heißt das – sie in die Muggelwelt zurückbringen?" Harry war alamiert, dass Snape sich scheinbar absichtlich so ungenau ausdrückte.

Für seine Nachfrage erntete Harry einen vernichtenden Blick. Trotzdem erhielt er eine Antwort.

„Ich wollte ihr ermöglichen, wieder ein normales Leben zu haben." Er stockte kurz, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Albus. „Es gibt einen Trank, der einem alle magischen Fähigkeiten nimmt. Ich wollte ihn ihr kombiniert mit einem Vergessenstrank geben. Sie hätte wieder bei ihren Eltern leben und sich frei bewegen können. Kein noch so guter Schwarzmagier hätte sie finden können, sobald sie keine magischen Kräfte mehr hat."

„Harry, würden Sie uns bitte entschuldigen? Ich muss mit Professor Snape allein reden. Bitte gehen Sie für heute zu Bett und überlegen Sie morgen, ob Sie wissen, wo Hermine sich aufhalten könnte. Kommen Sie zu mir, wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt. Das Passwort kennen Sie ja jetzt."

Harry nickte bloss. Er war viel zu verwirrt um etwas anderes zu tun.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." Dumbledore achtete sehr darauf, dass die Tür bereits geschlossen war, als er anfing zu Severus zu sprechen.

„Severus, wie um alles in der Welt sind Sie auf diese völlig irrsinnige Idee gekommen?" Dumbledore schürzte die Lippen, wie er es sonst nie tat.

„Sie hat gelitten. Ich habe ihr doch alles weggenommen, was sie hatte. Keine Freunde, keine Familie und keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr. Zudem bin ich noch dafür verantwortlich, dass sie ungewollt ein Animagus ist und nicht mal einer, der sich im Griff hat. Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?"

„Mit ihr reden, Severus. Einfach mit ihr reden." Albus erhob sich. „Severus, was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht, sie nicht einmal zu fragen, ob sie das will? Zudem ist es nicht nur ihr gegenüber unverantwortlich, sondern auch uns allen. Sie ist eine der begabtesten Hexen seit Jahren und das auf mehr auf einem Gebiet. Jemanden wie sie zu verlieren würde für uns einen schweren Rückschlag darstellen."

Severus erhob sich blitzartig und spuckte dem Schulleiter seine Antwort fast ins Gesicht. „Genau darum habe ich sie nicht gefragt und auch Sie nicht, Direktor! Hermine ist immer für alle da und sie ist bereit für andere alles zu opfern. Mir war klar, dass sie nie einwilligen würde. Sie weiß, dass ich sie brauche und dass der Orden sie brauchen wird als Aurorin und Lehrerin. Das alles wären Gründe für sie gewesen, zu bleiben, aber es wäre eindeutlig besser für sie, in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren. In zwei oder drei Monaten wäre sie wieder ein glückliches junges Mädchen gewesen, was sich in die Muggelwelt integriert hätte."

Er ging zu seinem Sessel zurück. Egal, wie sehr er sich aufregte, es würde nichts bringen.

Albus setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie vergessen dabei nur eines, Severus. Hermine liebt Sie und sie ist nicht geblieben, weil sie gebraucht wurde, sondern weil sie es so wollte. Sie hat bewusst diesen Weg gewählt und ja, sie hat viel aufgegeben und sie fand wohl, dass es das wert war." Er seufzte.

Severus' Lippen waren nur noch ein Strich. Er hatte sehr lange überlegt, ob er Hermine aufgeben konnte und ihm war bewusst, dass es schlimmer wäre, als jeder Alkoholentzug, sie nie mehr wiederzusehen und berühren zu können, doch dann war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das einzig richtige wäre. Er wollte doch nur, dass sie glücklich würde. Jetzt war sie weg. So oder so. Er wusste nicht, wo er nach ihr suchen sollte und er hatte verdammt nochmal Angst um sie.

„Und nun? Sie ist weg, Albus."

„Hat sie die Tränke mitgenommen?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn und überlegte kurz. Bisher hatte er gar nicht darauf geachtet, aber er ging in Gedanken nochmal durch das Wohnzimmer. „Ja, sie hat sie eingepackt. Sie standen nicht mehr da, als ich zurück ins Haus kam."

„Dann fürchte ich, dass wir sie verloren haben könnten." Albus Dumbledore war das erst Mal seit sehr sehr langer Zeit nahe daran aufzugeben.

TBC

* * *

Was wohl Hermine in der Zwischenzeit macht? Morgen erfahrt ihr mehr dazu, wo sie hingeht und was sie vorhat. Ich schreibe nämlich schon am nächsten Kapitel.

Ich würde mich natürlich wie immer über ein Review freuen.

LG,

iome


	47. Chapter 47

Hallöchen,

ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch. Ich habe heute mal eben drei Kapitel geschrieben. Bis Donnerstag sind die täglichen Updates also gesichert.

**Für alle Reviewer gibt es Kürbissaft und frisches Obst (bei der Hitze, das einzig erträgliche, finde ich) und alle Dauerschwarzleser werden mit einem bösen Blick bestraft :-)**

**Saxas13:** Was aus Hermine wird kann ich noch nicht verraten, aber sie wird in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder auftauchen. Deine Theorie finde ich lustig, weil ich auch sofort daran gedacht habe, aber ich bin noch nicht sicher, ob ich das so mache. Jetzt geht es erstmal in eine ganz andere Richtung.

**Minnie**: Ich schreibe diese Dialoge mindestens so gerne, wie Du sie liest. In den nächsten zwei Tagen ist auf jeden Fall wieder einer zwischen den beiden dabei.

**Elektra**: Mit dem sofort hat es nicht so richtig geklappt. Ich hab schon Schmerzen, vom dauernden in die Tasten hauen, aber ich schreib weiter. Im Übrigen wird es morgen noch spannender

**Tina: **Ach ja, ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin so gemein und morgen werde ich noch viel gemeiner.

**Luna**: Ja, die Spezies Mann ist nicht gerade einfach und unser Sevi ist besonders kompliziert. Da liegt noch ein langer Weg vor Hermine und Severus.

**Jlp**: Danke für mein 500. Review! Hey, nicht schocken, sonst vergesse ich noch, wie es weitergehen sollte.

**Katja**: Die Idee hatte ich auch gleich, weiß aber noch nicht, ob ich sie umsetze. Mal schauen, wie es sich so anbietet im Verlauf der Geschichte.

**Gipsy**: Das wird noch ein KLEINES bisschen dauern, bis die Zwei sich wieder finden. Oder gibt es vielleicht doch kein Happy End?

**Mahalove**: Lass Dich doch nicht von sowas runterziehen. Ich nehme an, Du hast die Lehre erst angefangen? Das spielt sich nämlich alles ein, auch an lange oder komplizierte Fahrtwege gewöhnt man sich, glaub mir, ich kenn das. Und das mit dem Zunehmen – alles halb so wild, das geht auch wieder weg und hübsch bist Du bestimmt trotzdem noch. Zur Geschichte: Ja, da kommt jetzt richtig Pepp rein. Warte mal bis morgen, da werden Dir die Knie schlottern :-)

**Sterngucker**: Ich gar nicht, sie sich selbst und wo sie sich versteckt hat erfährt man heute.

**Becki**: Ok, ich schäme micht. Hermine ist gesund und munter, Harry macht sich Sorgen ohne Ende und Ron? Na ja, er hat auch irgendwelche Probleme, aber welche sind das wohl.

**Sandarak**: Ich fand auch, sie musste da raus. Es war einfach zu harmonisch und das war schon etwas zu langweilig. Deine Vermutungen sind nicht schlecht.

**Seraphime**: Verzweifung und ein sehr geringes Selbstwertgefühl würde ich sagen. Hermine wird z.Z. sicher kein „Wir haben es Dir ja gesagt hören wollen, deshalb ist sie auch nicht dorthin gegangen."

**HexeLea:** Schönes langes Review, danke! Du hast das sehr genau analysiert und liegst da genau richtig. Nur, dass Harry Severus angeht, das stimmt nicht. Er verwendet, wie alle anderen seine Energien darauf, Hermine zu finden.

**Jessy**: Das hat nix mit Dummheit zu tun, sondern mit Liebe. Er dachte, es wäre das beste für sie, aber ich greife vor.

**

* * *

47. Kapitel**

Das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Severus endete spät nachts damit, dass sie sich einig darüber wurden, wo sie überall nach Hermine suchen wollten und das ein Teil des Ordens dabei helfen sollte. Harry würden sie ebenfalls einbinden, aber er sollte ihnen nur sagen, wo er sie vermutete.

Hermine lief in die Richtung einer kleinen Gaststätte. Es war der erste Ort, der ihr eingefallen war, als sie von Snape-Manor wegging. Über der Wirtsstube waren einige kleine Zimmer, die sie sich wohl für ein paar Tage leisten konnte. Zu ihren Eltern wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Nicht nur, weil sie ihnen keine Erklärungen für ihr Auftauchen geben wollte, sondern auch, weil sie wusste, dass früher oder später Severus oder jemand vom Orden vor der Tür stehen würde.

Sie wollte nicht zurück und sie wollte verdammt nochmal nicht mit Severus sprechen.

Oder würde gar keiner nach ihr suchen? Immerhin konnte dieser Plan ja mit dem Orden abgesprochen sein. Und Severus hatte ja jetzt was er wollte. Er war sie los.

Hermine betrat die Gäststätte und mietete sich ein. Hier kam ihr zu Gute, dass sie mit Bargeld zahlte und ein sehr erwachsenes Benehmen hatte und so nicht gefragt wurde, ob sie schon volljährig war. Wie ein Stich traf es sie in diesem Moment, als sie an die Uhr sah und begriff, dass sie soeben in der Zaubererwelt offiziell die Volljährigkeit erreichte. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen, bis sie in ihrem Zimmer war und ließ ihnen dann einige Zeit freien Lauf. Erst, als sie die ersten Anzeichen der Verwandlung spürte, zwang sie sich zur Ruhe. Doch Schlaf fand sie in dieser Nacht nicht. Viel zu viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wälzte sich im Dunklen von einer Seite auf die andere.

Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht, dass Severus sie so endgültig von sich schob? Und was bedeutete das alles für sie und ihr weiteres Leben?

Die Antwort auf die letzte Frage war ebenso endgültig, wie Severus Enschluss, sie loszuwerden. Außer Harry hatte nur Severus sie noch in der Welt der Magie gehalten. Ohnen ihn sah sie nun keinen Grund mehr, noch länger einer drohenden Gefahr wie der, die von Voldemort ausging, ins Auge zu blicken.

Sie beschloss in den nächsten Tagen die Nokturngasse aufzusuchen, einen Brief an Harry zu schreiben, einen an Severus, von dem sie noch nicht wusste, ob sie ihn losschicken würde, und sich dann einen Zauberer zu suchen, der sie in die Muggelwelt zu ihren Eltern brachte, wenn sie die Erinnerungen an die letzten sieben Jahre losgeworden war und nicht mehr zaubern konnte.

Es war eine schreckliche Art Schluss zu machen, aber letztlich hatte Severus wohl Recht. Danach hätte sie zumindest noch ihre Eltern. Einen Schulabschluss würde sie schon auf die Reihe bekommen, selbst, wenn sie danach nur noch den Verstand einer Elfjährigen hatte. Es würde schon gehen. Und zumindest konnte sie dann wieder heule, ohne dass ihr Fell wuchs.

Der Morgen dämmerte. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und schlief dann endlich erschöpft ein.

Weder Severus noch Albus noch Harry machten in dieser Nacht ein Auge zu. Jeder von ihnen grübelte, wo Hermine sich verstecken könnte. Natürlich würden sie morgen zuerst in ihrem Elternhaus nachfragen, aber keiner der drei glaubte wirklich daran, dass es so einfach wäre, sie zu finden. Harry vermutete, dass sie sich in der Muggelwelt befand und so kaum zu finden sein würde. Aber ihm schossen noch andere Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er durfte sich auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, dass etwas mit Hermine war. Würde die Gegenseite es erfahren und Hermine gegebenenfalls vor ihnen finden, wäre dies mehr als fatal. Außerdem war er extrem wütend auf Snape, wusste aber auch, dass seine Wut nichts ändern würde. Jetzt ging es nur darum Hermine zu finden.

Ron fand in dieser Nacht ebenfalls keinen Schlaf. Auch er war zu sehr von Geschehnissen abgelenkt um sich einfach fallen lassen zu können.

Severus machte sich direkt nach dem Aufstehen daran Hermine zu suchen. Wenn sie diesen Trank nahm – und er war sich jetzt bei weitem nicht mehr so sicher, dass er das wollte – dann wollte er wenigstens dabei sein und sie zu ihren Eltern bringen. Aber erst einmal gab es nur eines, dass wichtig war: Sie zu finden!

Hermine schlief bis nach dem Mittagessen. Sie ging trotzdem in die Gaststätte, in der Hoffnung, dass man ihr noch etwas auftischen würde. Sie hatte Glück.

Während sie as, grübelte sie unbewusst schon wieder über ihre Situation. Abends hatte sie vermutet, dass nach etwas Schlaf alles etwas anders aussehen würde, doch das war nicht der Fall. Sie war noch immer wütend, enttäuscht und verbittert und sie hatte noch immer vor, Severus Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Doch nicht heute. Zuerst musste sie wenigstens Harry schreiben, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Plan beteiligt gewesen war. Wenigstens ein Freund war ihr geblieben. Einer, von einst so vielen. Das schien ein deutlicher Wink mit einem ganzen Zaun zu sein, dass Severus nicht einmal Unrecht zu haben schien.

Während Dumbledore den Orden informierte, dass Hermine vermisst würde und wohl nicht gefunden werden wollte, saß sie in einem Bus in die Innenstadt. Sie kaufte sich einige Muggelsachen, da sie nur zwei Jeanshosen und ein paar Shirts besaß, die unauffällig genug waren, sie nicht als Zauberer zu verraten. Es war nichts Teures, aber es würde ihr helfen, hier zurecht zu kommen. Strikt vermied sie es, auch nur einen Zauber anzuwenden, der ihr Haar glättete oder irgendetwas zu ihr schweben ließ. Sie zauberte nicht mehr, in der Hoffnung, dass sie so nicht zu orten war.

Der Bus hielt und sie stieg aus. Bis zu ihrer Unterkunft waren es nur zwei Straßen. Wie ironisch war es doch, dass Arthur Weasley ohne die Ordensbesprechung keine drei Blocks entfernt gearbeitet hätte, um ein verhextes Dreirad wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zu versetzen.

Unbehelligt ging Hermine zurück, kaufte im Vorbeigehen noch Briefpapier in einem Schreibwarengeschäft. Sie befand für sich selbst, dass sie sich recht gut hielt, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich von Todessern gejagt und vom Orden gesucht wurde.

Die Briefe verschob sie auf den nächsten Tag, ebenso, wie einen ersten Besuch in der Nokturngasse. Der Schlaf an diesem Abend kam schnell und gnädigerweise ohne Träume.

Severus schlief auch in dieser Nacht nicht. Er war es gewohnt. Mehr als einmal hatte es Missionen für den Orden gegeben, die tagelang andauerten, aber nie hatten sie ihn so geschlaucht. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als das hier, was man ihm hätte antun können. Hermine war nicht zu finden. Weder im Haus ihrer Eltern, noch in Hogsmeade, der Winkelgasse oder irgendeinem anderen Punkt, an dem sie gesucht hatten. Harrys Vermutung, dass sie in der Muggelwelt abgetaucht war, schien also richtig zu sein. Das brachte ihn um den Verstand. Sie war schutzlos da draußen und wenn sie nicht ein wenig Glück hätten, würden Voldemorts Anhänger sie vielleicht eher finden, als er oder der Orden.

Er hatte sogar versucht über Legilimentik mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, aber entweder sie konnte ihn nicht hören, oder aber sie antwortete bewusst nicht. Die Situation war aussichtslos.

Während alle anderen zumindest versuchten etwas Schlaf zu finden, schlichen im Schloss zwei Gestalten im Dunkeln umher. Eine, die zielstrebig ihren Weg ging und eine, die ihr unauffällig zu folgen versuchte.

TBC

* * *

Na, noch spannend? Ab morgen wird es noch spannender und ihr werdet mehrere Taschentücherpackungen brauchen ;-)

Ich freue mich natürlich wieder, wenn ihr reviewt.

LG,

iome


	48. Chapter 48

Hallöchen,

da ist es also, das Kapitel, was viele mit Bangen erwarten, weil ich gestern schon Taschentücherwarnung ausgegeben habe. Keine Angst, es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten

**Heut geb ich euch ein Eis aus.**

**Vielen Dank an alle Reviewe und Leser.**

**Chromoxid:** Manche Deiner Mutmaßungen sind richtig, aber ich sag Dir nicht welche :-) In den nächsten Kapiteln wird einiges aufgeklärt, besonders was aus Hermine wird.

**Seraphime: **Sieh es doch mal so: Hermine ist als elfjährige auch nicht weniger erwachsen gewesen, als so manche achtzehnjährige. Vielleicht ist das ja wirklich die Möglichkeit zu einem Neuanfang.

**Elektra:** Also ich kann Dir versprechen, dass sie in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht stirbt, aber für alles weitere kann ich noch nicht garantieren, weil das noch als wüste Idee in meinem Kopf wumschwirrt. Ich bin aber um ein Happy End bemüht.

**Tina: **Als Buch gebunden? Hm, vielleicht noch etwas dünn, aber wenn ich weiterschreibe ...

**Luna:** Da muss ich jetzt mal eine entscheidende Frage stellen: Gibt es eigentlich einfache Männer. Ich meine solche, die sich verständlich ausdrücken, auch mal über ihre Gefühle reden und die, lass es mich so ausdrücken, auch der Frauenwelt zur Verfügung stehen? Ich habe da bisher andere Erfahrungen gemacht ...

**Jpl: **Wer weiß, ob ihr das auch so empfindet, mit der Taschentuchwarnung. Vielleicht brauchst Du es ja gar nicht.

**Saxas13: **Nachschlag ist da. Ich hoffe die Bauchschmerzen vergehen, obwohl ich es bezweifle.

**Minnie: **Doch doch, einen Brief hat sie geschrieben und der geht nicht an Severus. Bei ihm ist es übrigens nicht mit einem schlechten Gewissen erledigt.

**Sassy: **Ja, die Situation ist verfahren und wird auch morgen nicht viel besser. Aber irgendwann habe ich bestimmt Mitleid mit allen.

**Sandarak: **Dazu müssten die Todesser ja erstmal wissen, wo sie ist und ohne Magie wird sie so schnell nicht gefunden werden. Außerdem ist ja noch gar nicht sicher, dass sie von denen gesucht wird, denn bisher ist alles noch Vermutung.

**Kiane: **Eine Neue, nach so vielen Kapiteln noch? Das ist ja unglaublich! Schön, dass Du mitliest. Ich verspreche Dir auch ganz schnell weiterzuschreiben. Meist gibt es ein tägliches Update. Das mit dem Happy End werde ich zumindest versuchen.

**Will: **Ups, war keine Absicht. Ein schnelles Zusammenfinden ist so eine Sache. Geplant ist es nicht, aber wir werden sehen. Ich selbst will ein Happy End, aber ich werde die versuchen die Geschichte logisch zu Ende zu führen und wenn das absolut nicht geht ... Na wir werden sehen. Ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit.

**HexeLea: **Harry? Keine schlechte Idee, aber ich glaube, dann ist es aus mit der angehenden Männerfreundschaft mit Snape :-) Nee, Spaß beiseite, Harry mag sie als Freundin und Hermine mag ihn auch wie einen Bruder, aber sie liebt Severus, egal, wie sie sich gerade dagegen wehren mag.

**Mahalove: **Schmerzende Beine? Was hast Du Dir den für eine Krankheit eingefangen? Das klingt nicht nett. Ich hoffe es geht Dir bald besser und Du kannst wieder mit Genuss lesen.

**Barryhunde: **Noch ein neuer Leser! Toll. Willkommen. Ich bin um eine Happy End bemüht, aber ich verspreche besser noch nichts. Deine Analyse von Severus ist schon gar nicht schlecht. Natürlich hat er ihr nichts böses gewollt, aber was er da ausgelöst hat, ist schon enorm.

**

* * *

48. Kapitel**

Harry machte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr Sorgen um Hermine. Sie war jetzt seit vier Tagen weg und er hatte kein Lebenszeichen von ihr erhalten.

Severus lief umher wie ein Gespenst und schien nicht mehr geschlafen zu haben, seit sie gegangen war.

Selbst Albus und Minerva sahen schlechter aus, als gewöhnlich. Sie hatte alle Mittel eingesetzt um sie zu finden ... und bisher kläglich versagt. Im gesamten Orden herrschte Aufruhr und alle waren beunruhigt, auch wenn niemand außer Severus, Harry, Albus und Minerva die ganze Geschichte kannte.

Die einzig beruhigende Tatsache war, dass auch die Todesser sie bisher nicht gefunden zu haben schienen. Sonst wäre ihre Leiche längst aufgetaucht. Die Hoffnung sie zu finden, schwand jedoch von Tag zu Tag.

Am frühen Morgen des fünften Tages beschloss Hermine endlich ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie hatte den Brief an Harry bereits vor Tagen geschrieben. Mit dem Bus fuhr sie so nah wie möglich an den Zugang der Winkelgasse heran und huschte dort in aller Eile aufs Postamt.

Sorgsam blickte sie sich um, ob sie auch nicht beobachtet wurde, doch sie schien nahezu allein zu sein. Nur ein sehr alt aussehender Zauberer mit einer riesigen Pfeife im Mund war um diese Zeit schon unterwegs.

Hermine hatte beschlossen, Severus nicht zu schreiben. Ja, sie vermisste ihn und ja, sie war traurig, über das was er versucht hatte, aber sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihm zu schreiben. Irgendetwas in ihr war zerbrochen, als er ihr die Tränke einflössen wollte. Etwas, was nicht wieder gekittet werden konnte.

Die Eule flog weg und nachdenklich starrte sie ihr hinterher. Jetzt kam der weitaus gefährlichere Teil ihres Plans. Sie musste in die Nokturngasse gehen und einen Zauberer finden, der halbwegs vertrauenswürdig schien und dafür sorgte, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis und ihre Kräfte auch wirklich verlor und heil zu ihren Eltern kam. Die Nokturngasse war schon ein gefährlicher Ort, wenn man ein ganz normaler Magier war, aber für eine muggelgeborene Hexe, die vermutlich von Todessern gesucht wurde, war es fast schon wahnsinnig zu nennen, diesen Ort überhaupt zu betreten.

Es war deshalb nicht verwunderlich, dass Hermines Innerstes sich dagegen sträubte und sie es einfach nicht fertig brachte die Gasse zu betreten. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und letztlich wandte sie sich um, rannte davon und setzte sich in ein kleines Cafe. Nach einem Cappucchino beschloss sie die Sache noch einmal in Angriff zu nehmen.

Als am Nachmittag eine Eule am Fenster des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes klopfte, war nur Ginny dort. Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ das Tier herein. Als sie sah, dass der Brief in Hermines Handschrift an Harry adressiert war, zog sie ihn der Eule schnell weg und scheuchte sie wieder hinaus. Mit einem schnellen Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie den Umschlag, las den Brief und tütete ihn geschickt wieder ein. In diesem Moment betrat Ron den Raum.

„Hallo Schwesterchen, was hast Du denn da?"

„Nur einen Brief."

„Und an wen?"

„Harry. Ich lege ihn hier hin." Sie lehnte ihn gut sichtbar an ein Buch auf dem Tisch.

Ron tat, als wäre ihm nichts gleichgültiger und ging in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen. Auch Ginny ging. Sie verließ den Turm um nachzudenken.

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat bemerkte er den Brief nahezu sofort. Hermines Handschrift prankte darauf. Er wußte nicht, wie der Brief hier her kam, doch allein seine Existens beruhigte ihn.

Schnell riss er das Kuvert auf und las.

**Hallo Harry,**

**ich vermute, dass Du nach mir suchst und wahrscheinlich auch ein paar andere Leute. Bitte lasst es sein. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde, aber ich brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken.**

**Sicherlich kennst Du inzwischen Severus wahnwitzigen Plan, mich zu einem Muggel zu machen. Ich will ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, denn eigentlich hat er Recht. Jetzt, wo er mich nicht mehr will, sehe ich keinen Grund, noch eine Hexe zu bleiben. Vielleicht kann ich wirklich noch einmal von vorn anfangen. **

**Wenn Du das liest, werde ich schon meine Kräfte und auch mein Gedächtnis verloren haben und bin dann wieder bei meinen Eltern. Ich denke es ist besser so. **

**Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass wir uns nicht persönlich verabschieden konnten. Ich bin Dir sehr dankbar, weil Du die ganze Zeit für mich da warst.**

**Bitte grüße Albus und Minerva und auch den Rest des Ordens von mir. Vertrage Dich wieder mit Ron und Ginny. Sie hatten letztlich sogar Recht!**

**Sei nicht traurig, denn ich habe jetzt die Chance ein normales Leben zu beginnen.**

**Alles Liebe,**

**Hermine**

In Harrys Augen hatten sich beim Lesen Tränen gebildet. Jetzt flossen sie unkontrolliert. Er hatte seine beste Freundin verloren.

Eilig faltete er den Brief zusammen und rannte aus dem Raum. Nur wenige Minuten später stand er vor Dumbledores Büro, sagte den Wasserspeier das Passwort und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, so gut es eben ging.

Dumbledore saß mit Minerva gemeinsam in den Sesseln und beide sahen betrübt aus. Sie schreckten auf, als sie Harry und den Zustand, in dem er war, sahen.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Hier, Professor. Lesen Sie. Der ist von Hermine."

Dumbledore griff den Brief und las ihn direkt gemeinsam mit Minerva. Beide waren zutiefst erschüttert und auch Minerva liefen die Tränen, als sie fertig war. Sogar der Direktor hatte ein feuchtes Glitzern im Auge.

„Harry, darf ich Sie um etwas bitten?"

„Ja, Professor, natürlich."

„Bringen Sie den Brief zu Professor Snape. Auch wenn das alles sehr schlimm für uns alle ist, so ist es doch auch ein Lebenszeichen und wir wissen, dass sie es letztlich so wollte. Er muss das wissen."

„Aber... heißt das etwa, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr nach ihr suchen?"

„Ich fürchte, dass heißt es, Harry. Es hätte auch gar keinen Zweck mehr. Sie ist jetzt ein Muggel und wüsste nicht mehr, wer wir sind, oder das die magische Welt überhaupt existiert. Das Gute ist, dass sie nun auch von den Todessern nicht mehr gefunden werden kann und auch keinen Wert mehr für sie hätte."

Er deutete auf den Brief in Harrys Hand. „Bitte sagen Sie dem Professor, dass er zu mir kommen soll, wenn er es gelesen hat."

Harry war nun noch entsetzter, als zuvor. Bis jetzt hatte er noch gehofft, der Direktor hätte eine Lösung parat, einen Trank, der Hermine ihre Kräfte zurückgab. Jetzt, wo sie doch wussten wo Hermine war, da mussten sie doch etwas unternehmen.

Minerva sah ihm seine Verzweiflung an und zog ihn zu sich. „Schon gut, Harry. Es geht ihr doch gut. Wir können nichts tun, als ihr ein schönes Leben zu wünschen. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber wir werden das alle schaffen."

Als Harry sich beruhigt hatte, griff Dumbledore nach dem Brief. „Ich denke, ich werde das besser selbst erledigen. Gehen Sie zu Bett, Harry. Sie können nichts mehr tun."

Severus Snape saß wie ein Häuflein Elend zusammengesunken in einem Sessel. Als Albus klopfte, merkte er, dass die Tür aufstand und so ging er einfach hinein. Albus hatte Severus schon oft in schlechtem Zustand gesehen, aber das hier war nichts körperliches, sondern nur seelisch. Er machte sich selbst Vorwürfe und schien in den letzten Tagen nicht geschlafen, sich gewaschen oder gekämmt zu haben. Es versetzte Dumbledore einen Stich, ihm jetzt diesen Brief überbringen zu müssen. Einen, der noch nicht einmal einen Gruß an ihn enthielt und doch so wichtig für ihn war.

Severus brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, wer seine Räume betrat. „Wo ist sie?" Er sah Albus nicht an.

„In ihrem Zuhause. Sie hat Deinen Plan umgesetzt und vorher einen Brief an Harry geschrieben."

Schweigen.

„Möchtest Du ihn lesen, Severus?"

„Nein, ich möchte nur noch allein sein. Bitte gehen Sie." Severus starrte weiter auf einen Punkt am Fußboden.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, Severus. Du wirst Dummheiten machen, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Entweder hext Du dir selbst einen Fluch auf den Hals oder vergiftest Dich oder fängst wieder an zu trinken."

„Zu spät." Er hob die Hand, welche bislang hinter der Lehne des Sessels verborgen gewesen war und Albus konnte das halbleere Whiskeyglas sehen, dass sie hielt.

„Nein, Severus, dass würde sie nicht wollen. Stell es weg."

„Ich denke nicht daran. So ist alles viel erträglicher. Gehen Sie jetzt, oder ich werde Sie mit einem Fluch hier rausverbannen. Ach und Direktor: Sie werden einen Ersatzlehrer für mich brauchen. Ich werde keinen Unterricht mehr halten, ebenso wenig, wie ich noch länger für den Orden arbeiten werde."

Albus schritt auf ihn zu, trotz der Warnung. „Das bringt doch nichts, Severus. Sie ist nicht tot, sie ist nur zum Muggel geworden. Es geht ihr gut."

„Ich weiß. Genau wie ich wusste, dass ich wieder anfangen würde zu trinken, als ich beschloss, ihr diese Mittel zu geben. Ich habe sie verloren. Wenn ich mich nicht betrinke, gehe ich daran kaputt. Es bringt nichts, mit mir zu diskutieren. Außerdem brauchen Sie mich sowieso nicht länger. Voldemort vertraut mir nicht mehr, ich bin nutzlos für Sie geworden. Ich werde also sicher nicht mehr lang genug leben, als dass mir der Alkohol schaden könnte. Gehen Sie jetzt endlich, alter Mann. Ich will mein Elend geniesen."

Albus sah ihn betrübt an. Er hatte es fast schon vermutet, doch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Severus hatte für Hermine ganz bewusst sein Leben aufgegeben. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht nie mehr.

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Drinnen zerschellte das Glas, welches Severus gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, an der Tür.

TBC

* * *

Und, habt ihr Taschentücher gebraucht? Hermine hat mir schon beim Schreiben leidgetan. Und Severus erst.

Würde mich freuen, von euch zu hören, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet.

LG,

iome


	49. Chapter 49

Na ihr,

ich habe gute und eine schlechte Nachrichten für euch. Eine schlechte zuerst: Dieses Kapitel wird nicht viel erbaulicher, als das letzte. Nun zu einer guten: Ich habe schon bis zu, 51. Kapitel vorgeschrieben und was viel wichtiger ist, ich habe jetzt alle meine Ideen zusammengefasst und weiß schon, wie es ausgeht. Jetzt kommt wieder eine schlechte Nachricht: Ich verrate nix. ABER: Ich kann nur schätzen, doch ich denke, es werden bestimmt noch 20 Kapitel oder mehr.Eher mehr.

So, nun noch ein kleiner Tipp, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass manche von euch immer mal die aktuellsten Updates nicht sehen. FF .net hat meist ein paar Stunden Verzögerung. Wer keinen Alert gesetzt hat, kann aber trotzdem gucken, ob schon ein weiteres Kapitel online ist, indem er/sie in der Adressleiste des Browsers die letzte Zahl mit der des nächsten Kapitels ersetzt. Bsp.: .../48/ mit .../49/ überschreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr wißt, was ich meine

Ach ja: Immernoch leichte **Taschentuchwarung** für die nächsten Kapitel. Obwohl ... wenn ihr nicht sehr nah am Wasser gebaut seid ...

**Vielen vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews! Ich geb euch wieder ein Eis aus, das ich selbst auch brauchen könnte (hier an der Arbeit herrschen unmenschliche Temperaturen und in meiner Dachgeschosswohnung ist es auch nicht besser :-( )**

**

* * *

Minnie: Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor, die beiden auf Dauer zu trennen, aber es muss halt auch mal was passieren, damit es spannend bleibt.**

**Will: **Ich hab schon weitergemacht und ein paar Kapitel liegen, aber eines pro Tag, sonst werdet ihr noch abhängig.

**Saxas13: **Wieso? Ist ein gelblicher Severus nicht reizvoll? (schüttel und würg) Auf Ginny und auch auf Ron komme ich auch bald wieder zu sprechen. Die sind noch nicht aus der Sache raus. Ach und das mit Albus und Minerva, war nicht wirklich so gedacht :- )

**Katja**: Keine Angst, einen es gibt weder einen Doppel- noch einen Einzelselbstmord. Die zwei mögen verzweifelt sein, aber so dann doch noch nicht.

**Chromoxid**: Wie Du siehst (weiter unten) kann jemand es doch nicht lassen, zu überprüfen, wie es ihr geht. Ist auch gut so, sonst würde vielleicht alles noch viel schlimmer.

**Elektra**: Ich habe gestern beschlossen, dass jemand sterben wird, aber ich schwöre, es ist keiner der Hauptcharaktere, der stirbt. Also keine Angst, Severus stirbt nicht an einer Alkoholvergiftung :-)

**Vampire Lady**: Na na, ich schlag doch hier keinen. Schön, dass Du dich outest. Die erste Idee, die ich für die Story hatte, war genauso abgedroschen, wie viele andere, aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass man es den beiden nicht so einfach machen kann, sonst macht es keinen Spaß.

**Sjofna**: Zu Deiner Beruhigung, ja, ich bin ein Fan von Happy Ends. Ich hab ja oben schon geschrieben, dass ich die Storyline fertig habe und wenn das alles so läuft, wie ich das gern hätte ...

**Becki**: Na Du? Du bist ein typischer Fall, wie oben beschrieben. Das 48. Kapitel war schon online, als Du auf 47. ein Review abgesetzt hast. Deshalb konnte ich da nicht mehr antworten. Also nicht mehr böse sein, gell? Heute musst Du nicht mehr so sehr mitleiden, aber wer weiß, was Dich morgen erwartet. Zu Ginny verrate ich nix. Die taucht schon nochmal auf.

**Seraphime: **Ich hol Dich jetzt mal aus der Bestürtzung heraus. Alles wird wieder gut, es dauert nur ein Weilchen. Die zwei können sich doch jetzt nicht einfach in die Arme fallen und einen auf Fried-Freude-Eierkuchen machen. Aber zumindest hat sie den Trank (noch) nicht genommen.

**Tina**: Den Schlag bei Dumbledore wirst Du wieder gutmachen müssen, wenn Du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. :-)

**Sarah**: In mir steckt ein kleiner fieser Sadist. Deshalb quäle ich die beiden so. Doch die besseren Zeiten kommen bestimmt. Und Ron und Ginny sind auch noch da.

**Gipsy: **Brauchst Du doch auch nicht zu glauben, obwohl das sicher auch interessante Verwicklungen gegeben hätte. Aber nach dem Gegenmittel und einem Umkehrzauber für den Gedächtnisverlust zu suchen, wäre doch etwas arg viel geworden.

**Jlp**: Ich will doch nicht, dass es langweilig wird.

**Orchidee**: Vertrau mir :-) So gemein bin ich nicht.

**Ansch**: Na mal sehen, was ich da machen kann. Ich bin ja auch ein Fan von Happy Ends.

**Luna**: Ah, Du hast jetzt einen handzahmen Mann. Verrate mir mal, wie Du das hingekriegt hast. Mein Freund hat immer noch die Tendenz alles totzuschweigen und das krieg ich nicht aus ihm raus ... Ach egal, ohne ein paar Komplikationen würde es doch gar keinen Spaß machen. Ist halt wie mit der FF.

**Pottili**: Ah, Du hast mich gefunden. Das mit dem Buch ist schon nicht verkehrt. Ich arbeite an einem, allerdings erst wieder, wenn ich die FF fertig habe. Warte noch mit dem Ausdrucken, weil ich am Ende ein pdf-File zur Verfügung stelle, dann hoffentlich ohne Fehler. Ups, jetzt werde ich rot, bei so viel Lob.

**Leyla**: Hast Du noch Taschentücher übrig von gestern? Könnte sein, dass Du die nächsten Tage noch welche brauchst.

**HexeLea**: Liegst schon richtig mit Deinem Verdacht. Severus tut mir schon leid, er hat das beste gewollt für sie, aber aus völlig falschen Gründen. Ihm ist jetzt schon klar, dass es total falsch war. Mal sehen ob Hermine und ich ihm eine Chance geben, dass wieder gutzumachen. Hast schon recht Minerva und Albus tun mir auch leid, aber irgendwie haben die beide auch immer das Gefühl, dass alles sich wieder einrenkt.

**Hokuto**: So richtig aufbauend ist das Kapitel nicht, aber es gibt den einen oder anderen Hoffnungsschimmer.

**Kiane**: Wer sagt, dass sie das nicht hingekriegt hat? Sie hat es ja noch gar nicht versucht. Aber lies selbst und diesmal ist es nicht mehr gaaaanz so düster.

**

* * *

49. Kapitel**

Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und betrat nach langen Stunden gegen Mittag nun doch die dunkle Gasse vor ihr. Hier gab es unzählige zwielichtige Gestalten. Keiner davon wollte sie zu nah kommen. Manche boten ihr die widerlichsten Waren oder Dienstleistungen an, die Hermine sich vorstellen konnte, manche fragten sie, was sie zu bieten habe und nur wenige schlichen ohne einen Blick vorbei.

Sie wusste, dass sie hier jemanden finden musste. Kein anständiger Zauberer würde ihr bei dieser Sache helfen.

Sie zwang sich den Leuten ins Gesicht zu sehen. Keine der Gestalten machte einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck.

Urplötzlich legte ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was machen Sie hier junges Fräulein? Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für jemanden wie Sie."

Hermine war zwar leicht erschrocken, aber als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ein Gesicht, was weniger abschreckend und grausig war, als das der anderen hier. Sie kannte die Frau nicht, die sie angesprochen hatte, doch sie schien ihr nichts tun zu wollen.

„Ich suche Hilfe in einer privaten Angelegenheit."

„Hier? Sind Sie verrückt?"

„Ja, hier. Ich brauche jemanden, der sich mit Gedächtniszaubern auskennt und mir hilft, mein eigenes Gedächtnis zu manipulieren."

„Mädchen, wenn Sie das hier jemandem sagen, dann werden Sie von den bösesten Gestalten umringt, bevor Sie bis drei zählen können. Was die mit Ihnen machen, wenn Sie ihr Gedächtnis verändert haben, muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht sagen. Kommen Sie mit." Und schon wurde Hermine von der Hexe mit sich gezogen.

Nach ein paar Minuten fand sie sich in einem niedrigen dunklen Raum wieder, der nach Mottenpulver und Schimmel roch.

„Haben Sie Geld, Mädchen?"

„Hermine. Mein Name ist Hermine und ja, ich habe Geld."

„Wieviel?"

„Genug, um Sie zu bezahlen, wenn Sie mir helfen."

„Woher willst Du dummes Ding wissen, was meine Hilfe kostet?"

„Ich habe fünfzig Galleonen. Das sollte genügen."

Die Hexe zog überrascht eine Augenbraue nach oben „Und was soll ich tun?"

„Ich will dass Sie mein Gedächtnis manipulieren und mich zu meinen Eltern bringen, das ist alles?"

Die Hexe lachte laut auf und Hermine wurde es etwas mulmig.

„Das ist alles? Dafür 50 Galleonen? Dafür könntest Du Dir die besten Erinnerungen kaufen, die man sich vorstellen kann und Du willst scheinbar nur ein paar vergessen." Das Lachen nahm kein Ende.

„Nicht ein paar. Ich will die letzten sechseinhalb Jahre vergessen und alles, was mit Magie zusammenhängt. Ich will, dass Sie mein Gedächtnis so verändern, dass ich nichts mehr weiß, von all dem hier." Sie deutete weitläufig um sich.

„Das ist nicht machbar. Dazu braucht man mehr, als nur ein paar Tricks der Legilimentik, wie ich sie kenne. Dazu braucht man einen Trank."

Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann griff Hermine in ihre Tasche und zog die drei Fläschchen heraus. „Einen davon?"

Die Augen der Hexe weiteten sich. „Woher ... ? Der ist verboten und so schwer ..."

„Das ist egal. Einer davon wird mich zum einschlafen bringen. Den werde ich selbst nehmen. Dann sollen Sie mir den Gedächtnistrank verabreichen und mir die Erinnerungen nehmen. Anschließend geben Sie mir diesen hier", sie zeigte auf das dritte Fläschchen. „und bringen mich zu meinen Eltern."

„Wo sind die?"

„Im Muggel-London. Sie müssen ihnen nur diesen Brief geben, dann können Sie gehen und das Geld gehört Ihnen."

„Warte hier Mädchen und schreibe mir genau auf, wo ich Dich hinbringen soll. Ich muss mich vorbereiten, bevor ich Dein Gedächtnis verändere. Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück."

Hermine seufzte schwer, nachdem die Tür zufiel. Sie zog die bereits fertige Wegbeschreibung zur Wohnung ihrer Eltern aus der Tasche. Dann nahm sie ein Zauberfoto von Harry, sich selbst, Ginny und Ron aus der Tasche. Alle vier grinsten vergnügt in die Kamera und schienen Spaß zu haben. Hermine betrachtete es traurig und zerriss es dann in winzige Stücke. Sie ließ diese Art zu Leben jetzt hinter sich und in ein paar Stunden würde sie sich nicht mehr an Fotos erinnern können, die sich bewegten. Sie weinte leise vor sich hin.

Die Hexe war schon eine Ewigkeit weg, als sie beschloss, dass sie es nicht durchziehen würde. Sie nahm die Tränke, warf etwas von dem Geld auf den wackeligen Tisch und verließ die Hütte, um dann aus diese finsteren Gasse heraus zu rennen.

„Ich schwöre, sie war hier, als ich ging, Master."

Ein Schlag traf den Kopf der Hexe.

„Warum hast Du sie nicht mit einem Beinklammerfluch belegt, dann wäre sie auch noch hier." Wieder schlug er auf die Hexe ein, diesmal heftiger. Dann nahm er das Geld und ließ sie liegen, wo sie war. Wütend wendete er sich noch einmal um. „Sag den Anderen, wenn sie sich als genauso nutzlos erweisen, wie Du, dann werde ich einen nach dem anderen bestrafen."

Hermine fuhr mit dem Bus zurück zur ihrer Pension. Sie war traurig, nicht wegen dem, was Severus getan hatte, oder weil sie allein war, sondern, weil sie nicht den Mut besessen hatte, es durchzuziehen.

Ihr Geld war fast alle. Sie wusste, dass sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit hatte. Sie musste zu ihren Eltern gehen und ihnen das vorspielen, was sie vorgehabt hatte. Sie brachte es zwar nicht fertig, ihre Kräfte und ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen, aber zumindest konnte sie so tun als ob.

Sie holte ihre Sachen, verabschiedete sich und fuhr mit der U-Bahn bis zum Haus ihrer Eltern. Die letzten Meter lief sie, versteckte sich im Garten und weinte noch einmal alle Tränen, die noch übrig waren. Ab jetzt würde sie sich zusammenreißen müssen. Keine Trauer, keine Tränen, keine Ängste und erst recht keine Zauberei. Ab jetzt war sie nur ein Mädchen. Eines ohne Schulabschluss.

Sie klopfte an.

Ihr Vater öffnete, doch hinter ihm stand Professor Dumbledore.

Hermine erschrak und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Erkennen in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts würde vorspielen können.

Ihr Vater und Sekunden später auch ihre Mutter umarmten sie so herzlich, wie sie es beim besten Willen nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen nicht vermutet hätte.

Auch Dumbledore zog sie in seine Arme. „Du dummes Mädchen. Wie konntest Du uns nur so eine Angst einjagen?"

Hermine wusste, dass er es nicht böse meinte.

Sie setzten sich alle auf Couch und Sessel.

„Dein Direktor hat uns alles erklärt. Auch das mit Deinem Freund. Wir verstehen jetzt, dass er Dich wirklich liebt."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Lasst uns nicht über ihn reden, ok."

Dumbledore mischte sich ein. „Doch Hermine, wir müssen über ihn reden."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Severus hat sich entschieden, mich nicht mehr zu wollen und ich denke nicht, dass es dazu noch etwas zu sagen gibt."

„Severus hatte nur Dein Glück im Sinn und hat sich damit völlig aufgegeben. Hermine, ich hätte Dich für so klug gehalten, dass Du das erkennst. Er hat Dich weggestoßen, um Dir ein Leben zu ermöglichen, dass aus seiner Sicht lebenswert ist."

Hermines Augen waren schon wieder feucht von Tränen. „Und war es das etwa nicht, als ich mit ihm zusammengelebt habe?"

„Du weißt wohl besser, als jeder andere, dass er sich nicht als liebenswerten Menschen empfindet und eine sehr geringe Meinung von sich selbst hat. Er hat wohl gedacht, ein normales Leben wäre Dir lieber."

Hermine schrie ihn an. „Hätte ich ein normales Leben gewollt, dann hätte ich es verdammt noch mal gelebt."

„Das ist kein Kampf, den Du mit mir austragen musst. Sag es Severus selbst! Zur Zeit säuft er sich wahrscheinlich ins Delirium, damit er nicht mehr an Dich denken muss."

Hermine sackte auf dem Sofa in sich zusammen. Er trank also wieder. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf. Das sollte ihr ganz egal sein. Dann sollte er doch trinken bis er umfiel.

„Es ist mir egal. Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich lebe ab sofort wieder wie ein Muggel. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, Direktor."

„Ihr Zwei habt keine Ahnung, wie ähnlich ihr einander eigentlich seid. Die selben Sturköpfe mit den gleichen selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen. Ich hoffe nur, einer von euch kommt zu Verstand, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Bitte gehen Sie. Ich möchte mich hinlegen."

„Ja, ich werde gehen, aber ich komme wieder Hermine." Dumbledore versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm das angesichts dieser verfahrenen Situation nicht leicht fiel.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das möchte. Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich von jetzt an als Muggel leben werde. Bitte kommen Sie nicht wieder her. Es wäre sinnlos."

Ihr Vater mischte sich ein. „Professor Dumbledore, Sie sind uns jederzeit willkommen."

Albus nickte ihm und ihrer Mutter zu und drückte noch einmal tröstend Hermines Hand.

„Bitte sagen Sie Severus auf keinen Fall, dass ich mein Gedächtnis und meine Kräfte noch habe. Ich will ihn niemals wieder sehen."

„Hermine, es gibt Dinge, die kann ich Dir nicht versprechen." Er verschwand mit einem kleinen Knall.

Sie sprach kein Wort und ging in ihr Zimmer.

TBC

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, immer noch traurig, aber es gibt ja einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Immerhin ist sie noch sie selbst.

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein Review freuen.

LG,

iome


	50. Chapter 50

Huhu,

ich bin, wie Freitags fast immer total unter Druck. Deshalb seid mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich heute die Reviews nicht beantworte. Gefreut habe ich mich trotzdem darüber.

**Danke an Chromoxid, Saxas13, Seraphime **(hatte nur keine Zeit zum Lesen, am WE gibts Reviews, versprochen!),** Elektra, Luna, Katja, Jlp, Sassy, Tina **(das Veritaserum hat gewirkt, ich habe meinem PC brav erzählt, wie es zuende geht :-) ), **Minnie, Pottili, Gipsy **und **Will **für eure** Reviews.**

**

* * *

50. Kapitel**

Hermine ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und vergrub einfach nur den Kopf in den Kissen. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte geplant, allen vorzuspielen, dass sie die Tränke genommen hatte, aber Albus hatte sie einfach mit seiner Anwesenheit überrascht.

Viel schlimmer jedoch war die Tatsache, dass Severus wieder trank. Ja, es sollte ihr völlig egal sein, aber das war es nicht. Beim ersten Mal, das hatte sie an der Badezimmertür gehört, war es auch nur wegen ihr, dass er mit dem Trinken anfing und jetzt? Jetzt sollte es auch wieder ihre Schuld sein? Nein, Schuld war wohl das falsche Wort. Eher war sie die Ursache. Und es war ihr nicht egal. Natürlich liebte sie ihn noch. Sie hatte die ganze letzte Woche an nichts anderes gedacht, als an ihn. Nicht immer voller Liebe, aber immer mit dem Gefühl, dass sie zusammengehörten.

Doch er hatte es nicht gewollt. Sie nicht gewollt. Deswegen war Hermine sich noch immer sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Sie würde hier bleiben, bis sie einen Schulabschluss hatte und dann ausziehen. Vielleicht würde sie auch in der Muggelwelt ein Studium anfangen können.

Muggelwelt? Sie musste aufhören in diesen Begriffen zu denken.

Sie vermied es an diesem Abend und auch am nächsten Morgen ihren Eltern zu begegnen. Als beide an der Arbeit waren griff sie sich das Telefonbuch und suchte die Nummer der Schulbehörde raus. Im Gespräch erfuhr sie, dass sie nicht ohne Weiteres von heute auf morgen einen Schulabschluss machen konnte. Sie musste zu einem Einstufungstest und weil sie noch minderjährig sei, müssten die Eltern sich damit einverstanden erklären, wenn sie eine oder mehrerer Klassen überspringen wollte. Sie bekam einen Termin für einen Test und die Gewissheit, mindestens ein Jahr lang die Schulbank drücken zu müssen. Vielleicht sogar zwei, denn der Unterricht lief bereits seit fast drei Monaten wieder.

Das war alles, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt tun konnte.

Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein – etwas, was sie seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte - und ließ sich eine Zeit lang berieseln. Als die nachmittäglichen Talkshows begannen schaltete sie schnell aus und seufzte auf. Das Leben als Muggel war nicht einfach. Die Bücher in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie alle schon mehr als einmal gelesen und selbst das Zimmer schien sie einzuengen. Es war zu kindlich. Sie hatte hier zuletzt umgeräumt, als sie dreizehn gewesen war.

Nicht wenig reizte es sie, den Zauberstab zu schwingen und die Möbel in etwas Brauchbares zu verwandeln und die Tapete von ihren rosa Blümchen zu befreien. Doch sie hatte sich etwas geschworen und nicht umsonst zauberte sie nicht mehr. Es würde vielleicht ihre Position preisgeben. Sie wollte die Gefahr nicht noch vergrößern. Kaum vier Stunden, nach dem Aufstehen lag sie schon wieder auf dem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Es stellte sich kein Erfolg ein.

Nach einer halben Stunde kroch sie vom Bett und begann in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

Sie fand die beiden Bildbände, die ihr ihre Eltern zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten. Kanada hatte es ihr besonders angetan. Sie blätterte langsam durch und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als an einem solchen Ort zu sein. Wald und ringsum nichts außer Natur. Keine Zauberer, keine Konflikte, niemand außer ihr. Vorige Woche hatte sie sich noch gewünscht, mit Severus an einen solchen Ort zu reisen. Das war nun Vergangenheit.

Mit Kraft schlug sie das Buch zu und schob es von sich. Früher hätte sie vor Wut in die Ecke gepfeffert. Würde sie das heute tun, wäre eine Verwandlung die Folge. Es war traurig, welche Wendung ihr Leben im letzten Jahr genommen hatte.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie damit im Selbstmitleid zu baden und stets darauf zu achten, die Grenze zur Verwandlung dabei nicht zu überschreiten.

Als sie am Abend aus der Praxis kamen, fanden sie ihre Eltern verheult und fix und fertig vor.

Ihre Mutter setzte sich neben Sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Schatz, bitte beruhige Dich. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Hermine wand sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Mom. Nichts wird wieder gut. Mein Leben hat sich von Hieb auf Schlag geändert und alles, was ich bisher gemacht habe ist nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Hier bin ich nur eine Halbwüchsige, die keine Schulbildung und keinen Beruf hat, noch nicht volljährig ist und keine Entscheidung ohne ihre Eltern treffen darf." Sie schluckte schwer, als ihre Mutter sie entsetz ansah.

„Verstehst Du nicht, Mom? Ich hatte ein eigenes Leben. Ich bin in der Zaubererwelt erwachsen, ich habe einen super Schulabschluss. Ich hatte ein tolle Zukunft vor mir und einen Mann an meiner Seite, den ich geliebt habe. Ich hab nichts mehr. Nichts." Sie rutschte am Schrank hinter ihr auf den Boden und zog die Beine an sich.

Ihre Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Glaubst Du uns fällt es leicht, Dich so zu sehen, Hermine? Wir wollen das Beste für Dich. Lange Zeit haben wir geglaubt, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Du in unserer Welt lebst. Seit Dein Direktor hier war, wissen wir, dass wir uns geirrt haben. Wir wissen jetzt, wie viel besser Du bist, als so viele Andere und dass es notwendig ist, dass Du zurückgehst. Wir halten Dich nicht auf."

Sie setzte sich neben ihre Tochter und Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

„Weißt Du, Schatz, wir lieben Dich, aber Du gehörst hier nicht mehr her, auch wenn Du denkst, es ist der einzige Weg. Geh zurück und sorge dafür, dass sich alles wieder einrenkt. Du schaffst das!"

Hermine schluchzte laut auf und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an sie. „Ich kann nicht zurück. Nie mehr. Ich bin dort ganz allein."

„Und dieser Harry?"

„Der geht noch zur Schule und ich hätte noch nicht einmal eine Wohnung."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf. „Es nützt nichts, Mom. Ich werde hier bleiben und versuchen das alles zu vergessen."

„Wie Du meinst, Hermine. Wir werden Dir nichts vorschreiben."

„Tust Du mir einen Gefallen, Mom?"

Sie nickte.

„Könnt ihr bitte eine kleine Wohnung für mich mieten? Nichts großartiges, nur etwas, was ich für mich habe. Bitte!"

„Ich werde es mit Deinem Vater besprechen, aber ich nehme an, dass geht in Ordnung."

Severus hatte sich seit dem Moment, als Albus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und er das Glas geworfen hatte, nicht mehr bewegt. Sein Blick war starr, ebenso, wie seine Körperhaltung. Seinen Geist versuchte er auszuschalten. Er wollte nicht mehr denken, sich nicht mehr die Frage stellen, ob es richtig gewesen war, sich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen. Und er wollte sie nicht mehr vermissen.

Natürlich hatte er versucht sich zu betrinken, aber schon der erste Schluck war ihm zuwider gewesen. Das Glas hatte er vor Albus verstecken wollen, doch als er ihm die Nachricht überbrachte, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, da war dies der einzige Weg, den Schulleiter genug zu schocken, um ihn loszuwerden.

Plötzlich klopfte es wieder. Er wollte nun wirklich niemanden sehen. _‚Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren.'_

Das Klopfen nahm kein Ende.

„Severus, öffne die Tür, oder ich werde sie aufmachen. Verlass Dich drauf." drang die Stimme von Albus in ungewohnt harschem Ton an sein Ohr.

„Ich will allein sein."

„Zwing mich nicht, Deinen Bannspruch zu zerstören und mach verdammt noch mal die Tür auf. Ich versuche nur Dir eine gute Nachricht zu überbringen, Du Sturkopf."

Dies veranlasste Severus dann doch, sich zu erheben.

„Was gibt es?" brummte er ihn an.

„Hermine. Sie hat die Tränke nicht genommen und sie ist bei ihren Eltern. Ich konnte es nicht einfach hinnehmen und wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen."

Severus blickte ihn mehr als verwirrt an. „Aber der Brief ... Sie haben gesagt, sie hätte ..."

„Ich weiß nicht warum, Severus, aber sie hat es nicht fertig gebracht. Ich sollte ihr versprechen, dass ich es Dir nicht sage, aber das konnte ich nicht."

Der Zaubertränkemeister fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sie will mich nicht sehen, nehme ich an?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass wäre momentan keine gute Idee. Lass ihr ein bisschen Zeit und dann versuch den Kontakt wieder aufzunehmen."

„Albus, bitte verzeihen Sie mir meinen Ausbruch von vorhin."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung: Rühr nie wieder Alkohol an, Severus!"

„Das hätte ich auch so nicht. Es hilft mir nicht mehr." Er zeigt nach unten auf die Scherben. „Das ist das Glas von vorhin."

Auf Albus Lippen stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln. „Ich wusste doch, dass Du nicht so dumm sein konntest. Und jetzt leg Dich hin, schlaf Dich aus und sei morgen pünktlich zum Unterricht."

„Nein, Albus."

Dieser war schon fast wieder aus der Tür, doch diese Bemerkung schockte ihn. „Was soll das heißen, Severus?"

„Das ich um eine Auszeit bitte. Ich möchte am Gegenmittel für den falschen Animagus-Trank weiterforschen. Ich brauche Zeit dafür. Auch wenn Hermine mich nicht mehr wiedersehen will. Wir brauchen beide dieses Mittel."

Diesmal war Albus Lächeln weitaus deutlicher. Er nickte zustimmend. „Mach das, ich werde Wilhelmina anfordern. Minerva wird Dir sicher gern helfen, wenn Du das möchtest."

„Vorerst will ich es noch mal allein versuchen. Ich sage ihr bescheid, wenn ich meine Meinung ändere."

Albus verließ zufrieden den Raum. Dieser Tag war bei weitem nicht so schlecht geworden, wie er heute Morgen vermutet hatte.

„Warten Sie, Albus." Severus stand hinter ihm in der Tür und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Danke, Direktor."

Albus ergriff die Hand. „Sag endlich Du zu mir, Du alter Sturkopf." Das erst Mal seit mehreren Tagen lächelte Severus.

TBC

* * *

Na, war doch vielversprechend, oder?

Laßt mir doch bitte ein kleines **Review** da.

LG und ein schönes Wochenende (mit zwei neuen Kapiteln - versprochen),

iome


	51. Chapter 51

Huhu,

es tut mir echt leide, dass es am Wochenende nun doch keine neuen Kapitel gab, aber ich bin wirklich nicht dran schuld. Mein allerbester noch kaum zwei Jahre alter PC hat nicht mehr gewollt. Das Netzteil ist durchgeschmort (bäh, hat das gestunken) und was viel schlimmer ist: wahrscheinlich ist meine Festplatte dabei den Weg alles Irdischen gegangen. Zum Glück hatte ich alle neuen Kapitel auf meinem UBS-Stick gesichert, bevor es passiert ist. Wenigstens muss ich nichts noch mal schreiben. Jetzt lade ich halt an der Arbeit hoch und werde auch zusehen, dass ich die Zeit finde, hier weiter zu schreiben.

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews, die ihr mir in der Zwischenzeit hinterlassen habt.**

**Jessy**: Das mit den zwei neuen Kapiteln hat ja nicht geklappt, aber jetzt geht es weiter.

**Kiane**: Snape muss sich ja ein bisschen verändern und da gehört es auch dazu, dass er auf jemanden zugeht. Das wird er noch öfter tun müssen, wenn er Hermine wieder haben will.

**Elektra**: Du willst die beiden treten? Okay, wenn's hilft ;-)

**Chromoxid**: Vielleicht könnte Snape ja beim Umzug helfen, hm? Aber das würde auch nichts bringen, so lange Hermine ihn nicht sehen will.

**Jlp**: Hast recht, ich fand es ziemlich blöd, dass sie wieder zu ihren Eltern musste, obwohl sie doch schon so erwachsen ist. Dann wieder in ein Jugendzimmer zu ziehen, empfinde ich nicht als die beste Lösung. So hat sie wenigstens eine eigene Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Ach ja, nee, so habe ich das nicht gemeint, wie Du den Ausspruch ihrer Mutter gelesen hast. Sie merkt halt nur, dass Hermine sich in der Muggelwelt nicht mehr wohlfühlt.

**Saxas13**: Mein Versprechen konnte ich ja erzwungener maßen nicht halten, aber jetzt geht es wieder weiter und ich denke auch regelmäßig.

**Majin** **Micha**: Irgendwann vertragen die sich wieder. Ich denke so noch 5 oder 6 Kapitel, dann wird das schon.

**Seraphime**: Zusammen einsperren ist auch noch eine Idee. Probier ich aus, wenn meine Methode nicht helfen sollte ;-)

**HexeLea**: Also eines Mal vorweg: Die Geschichte endet nicht, wenn sie sich kriegen. Danach passiert dann schon noch was. Lass Dich überraschen.

**Luna**: Danke, der Sekt hat geschmeckt.

**Barryhunde**: Du bist schon auf der richtigen Spur. Ginny wird in den kommenden Kapiteln eine wichtige Rolle spielen und jetzt erfährt man auch mehr über ihre Motive.

**Minnie**: Ja, Hermines Verhalten ist absolut verständlich, aber sie wird merken, dass das nicht die Lösung ist, einfach wegzulaufen. Kann halt nur etwas dauern. Severus hingegen, ist schon einen Schritt weiter. Er hat immerhin schon erkannt, dass er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hat und arbeitet an der Wiedergutmachung.

**Pottili**: Hör ich gerne :-)

**Katja**: Danke, auch so ein kurzes Review finde ich sehr nett.

**Will**: Das nächste Kapitel ist da, aber Hermine und Severus brauchen noch eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder zusammenraufen.

**Tina**: Dumbi ist doch immer hilfsbereit zur Stelle und ich konnte es Severus einfach nicht antun, schon wieder Probleme mit seiner Leber zu bekommen :-) Wenn Du das Ende der Geschichte erfahren willst, musst Du mir das Zeug schon persönlich einflössen oder warten, bis die restlichen Kapitel veröffentlicht werden, sonst rück ich nicht mit Informationen raus.

**Schwarzleserin**: Und, schon aufgeholt? Bestimmt, war ja ein ganzes Wochenende Zeit dazu. Freue mich immer, wenn sich jemand meldet, auch wenn er/ sie vorher noch kein Review abgegeben hat.

**Witch**: Jetzt bin ich neugierig: Wofür brauchst Du denn den Vergessenstrank? Hat Dich etwa wer geärgert?

**

* * *

51. Kapitel**

Nicht nur Severus war sehr erleichtert, zu hören, dass Hermine noch ihre Kräfte und ihr Gedächtnis besaß. Minerva ging es genauso und natürlich auch Harry. Albus hatte gerade angeordnet, dass dafür zu sorgen, dass sich immer jemand vom Orden in der Nähe des Granger-Hauses aufhielt.

Harry hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sie besuchen dürfte, doch er hatte es untersagt. Natürlich wollte er Hermines Wunsch, als Muggel zu leben, nicht akzeptieren, aber sie musste selbst erkennen, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg war.

„Schreiben Sie ihr einen Brief, Harry. Ganz altmodisch mit der Muggelpost. Darüber wird sie sich bestimmt freuen. Wir müssen sie eine Weile so leben lassen, damit sie alles verarbeiten kann."

Severus, der gerade das Büro von Albus betrat, hatte den letzten Satz gehört.

„Du schreibst ihr, Harry?" fragte er.

Harry, völlig perplex, von Snape mit Du und seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden, nickte nur.

„Würdest Du bitte auch einen Brief von mir mit der Muggelpost verschicken?"

„Ja, Professor." Er schaute ihn jedoch nicht an. Die Wut auf ihn kochte jetzt, da Hermine erst einmal außer Gefahr war, wieder hoch.

„Ihr zwei seid ihr am nächsten. Seid einfühlsam und lasst ihr Zeit. Sie wird nicht wieder zurückkommen, wenn wir Druck machen."

„Meinst Du, sie kommt irgendwann wieder zu mir, Albus?"

„Nicht heute und morgen, aber ich hoffe, dass sie ihr altes Leben vermisst. Tasten wir uns langsam heran. Ach und hier, Harry, das ist die Postadresse in London, von der Muggelpost an die Schule weitergeleitet wird."

„So etwas gibt es?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wie sollten die Muggeleltern sonst mit uns in Kontakt treten können? Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte, denn ich habe mit genau Solchen einen Termin. Da gibt es doch tatsächlich Eltern, die nicht wollen, dass ihre Kinder magisch ausgebildet werden." Sekunden später war er im Kamin verschwunden.

Harry drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Egal wie nett Snape momentan auch tat, er war sauer auf ihn. Snape hatte Hermine dazu gebracht wegzulaufen, sich in Gefahr zu bringen und fast auch dazu diesen dämlichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Da fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Warte Harry, ich denke wir müssen miteinander reden. Übrigens etwas, was ich hasse, aber wohl viel öfter tun sollte." Er verzog den Mund zu einem zynischen Grinsen. "Ich habe sie nicht weggeschickt, weil ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Ich habe sie weggeschickt, weil ich wollte, dass es ihr besser geht und weil ich daran gezweifelt habe, dass sie wirklich an meine Seite gehört."

Harry schüttelte die Hand ab und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Meinen Sie nicht, Sie hätten Sie zumindest nach ihrer Meinung fragen sollen?" Unterdrückte Wut war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ja, das hätte ich wohl. Ein Fehler, den ich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Aber wir können ihr beide das Gefühl geben, hier willkommen zu sein. Ich weiß, dass Du mich dafür hasst, dass sie weg ist und ich verstehe es sogar."

„Ist Sie Ihnen denn auch wirklich willkommen? Oder wollen Sie ihr immer noch diese Tränke verabreichen?"

„Ich habe schon gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, als sie weggelaufen ist. Und um Deine Frage zu beantworten, nein, das will ich nicht. Ich will sie wieder bei mir haben und mein Leben mit ihr teilen. Ich liebe sie, obwohl das ein neues Gefühl für mich ist, dass ich bis vor kurzem nicht einordnen konnte."

„Wissen Sie, wir hatten mal ein Gespräch in den Sommerferien, in dem Sie mir versprochen haben, dass Sie ihr nicht mehr wehtun werden. Sie haben es gebrochen."

„Ich weiß." sagte Severus resigniert.

„Eigentlich sollte ich Ihnen nicht helfen, aber Hermines Glück liegt mir am Herzen. Schwören Sie mir bei Ihrem Leben, dass Sie sie nicht mehr so verletzen werden."

Severus nickte und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich gebe Dir mein Wort darauf."

Harry ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand. „Ich werde Sie eigenhändig umbringen, wenn Sie sich nicht daran halten und das ist kein leeres Versprechen."

„Schmiede noch keine Mordpläne für mich, Du wirst sie nicht brauchen."

Etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt verließ Harry gemeinsam mit ihm das Büro des Direktors.

Ginny hatte den ganzen Tag gegrübelt. Hermine war jetzt ein Muggel. Das hieß, sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Kein Snape mehr, keine perfekte Zauberin, keine Superabschluss mehr von Hogwarts. Nichts. Hermine hatte alles aufgegeben. Unglaublich!

Irgendwie wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr fühlte Trauer, weil sie die Freundin nun endgültig verloren hatte, ein anderer Teil, der viel größer war, verspürte so etwas wie Genugtuung, Und dann war da noch diese Frage in ihrem Gehirn: Sollte sie es für sich behalten?

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, spielte mit ihren langen roten Haaren und beschloss letztlich, dass es unwichtig sei, was Hermine jetzt machte. Sie selbst brauchte jetzt Gesellschaft und die würde sie finden.

Ginny sprang nach ihrem Entschluss auf und ging zu ihrem, na ja, man könnte Freund sagen. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn abgöttisch liebte, aber obwohl sie immer gedacht hatte, er sei ein Vollidiot, waren sie doch ganz gut ins Gespräch gekommen. Draco Malfoy schmeichelte ihr mit Komplimenten und machte ihr kleine Geschenke, seit sie sich von der Clique und sogar nahezu von Ron losgesagt hatte.

Er wartete schon auf der Treppe des Astronomieturms. Sie gingen gemeinsam hinauf. Der Herbstwind wehte recht stürmisch und Draco legte seinen Mantel um ihre Schultern. Ginny schaute ihn glücklich an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Den hatte er sich für so viel Ritterlichkeit verdient.

„Sag mal Ginny, weißt Du, was hier eigentlich los ist? Ich meine, die Lehrer rennen doch alle rum, wie ein aufgescheuchter Bienenstock. Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht Draco, ich glaube es hängt mit Hermine Granger zusammen."

„Was ist mit diesem Schlammblut? Die ist doch längst nicht mehr da."

„Ich weiß nicht, sie hat wohl irgendeinen Entschluss getroffen, der ihren Freunden nicht passt. Was weiß ich. Die ist für mich abgehakt." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlich letztes Jahr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen? Ihr wart doch die besten Freundinnen."

„Ach lass bitte, Draco. Ich will nicht mehr von ihr sprechen. Sie hat was mit jemandem angefangen und mich ein paar mal belogen."

„Und Potter und Dein Brüderchen? Hat sie die auch angelogen."

„Draco! Bitte lass es, ich will nicht mehr drüber nachdenken!"

„Komm schon Ginny, wenn wir zusammen sein wollen, dann musst Du auch ehrlich zu mir sein."

„Beenden wir das Thema danach?"

Draco nickte. „Wenn Du das willst."

„Harry hat sich mit Hermine versöhnt und Ron ist stink wütend, weil er in sie verliebt ist. Seitdem wir wissen, dass sie was mit Snape hat, ist er unerträglich." Oh verdammt, das hätte ihr nicht rausrutschen sollen!

„Snape? Sie ist mit Snape zusammen? Sag das noch mal!" Dracos Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass diese kleine Gryffindor ihm irgendwann ein paar interessante Informationen einbringen würde, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Nein, sie sind nicht mehr zusammen, aber sie waren es eine ganze Zeit lang. Die Sache ist jetzt wohl zu Ende."

„Krass." Ja, krass war das richtige Wort dafür. In Draco Malfoys Kopf formte sich ein Plan. Wenn er die Weasley dazu brachte, ihn zu Granger zu führen, würde er seinem Vater und somit auch Voldemort den Verräter und seine Geliebte auf dem Silbertablett servieren. Ein boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Er würde ihr schmeicheln und er würde sie umgarnen, bis sie nicht mehr anders konnte, als ihm völlig zu vertrauen. Mit etwas Glück würde er nicht nur einen verdammt guten Einstieg bei den Todessern haben, sondern sie zudem noch flachlegen. Man konnte über Ginny vieles sagen, aber sie war verdammt heiß.

„Laß uns zurückgehen, Ginny. Es ist zu kalt hier. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dich noch erkältest."

Ginny lächelte und freute sich, dass er so nett zu ihr war. Früher, da war sie in Harry verliebt gewesen, aber der hatte sie kaum beachtet. Er hatte ihr sich auch nie um sie gekümmert. Draco war da so ganz anders.

TBC

* * *

In den nächsten Kapiteln werden wir Ginny noch ein bisschen mehr beleuchten. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr so über sie denkt.

LG,

iome


	52. Chapter 52

Hi,

ich habe eine gute Nachricht, die nächsten Tage sind abgesichert. Ich habe gestern meinen Laptop mit nach Hause genommen und abends weiter geschrieben. Gestern hatte ich 53 Kapitel, jetzt sind 58 fertig. Man könnte sagen ich hatte Schreiblaune.

Mein PC ist zwar immer noch kaputt, aber wenn ich das richtig einschätze, dann wird das auch noch eine Weile so bleiben. Nur gut, dass mein Arbeits-PC tragbar ist, hihi!

**Wieder mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich geb euch allen ein Butterbier!**

**Minnie**: Ja, unsere Ginny zeigt sich gerade nicht von der intelligenten Seite, aber vielleicht will sie auch alles glauben, nur um nicht mehr so allein zu sein. Vielleicht merkt sie ja irgendwann noch, was sie da anrichtet?

**HexeLea**: Du siehst die Prioritäten der Beiden genau richtig, aber das mit Voldemoert ist schon eine Herausforderung, die da noch auf alle zukommt. Von Ginny wirst Du in den nächsten Kapiteln noch mehr hören, denn Draco schaltet einen Gang hoch.

**Seraphime**: Ja, Draco muss doch da auch mitmischen, sonst fehlt doch die Spannung, wenn sich unsere zwei Lieblinge dann mal kriegen.

**Elektra**: Ginny ist an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie so einsam ist, dass sie sogar Draco als gute Gesellschaft empfindet. Er wickelt sie ein und das mit voller Absicht. Mal schauen, ob sie es merkt.

**Chromoxid**: Unsere Ginny ist zu einsam, um das momentan zu schnallen. Draco nutzt sie aus und sie will es nicht sehen. Das Dumbledore sie nicht mit einem Zauber belegt hat, lag daran, dass er nie daran gezweifelt hat, dass Hermines Freunde, selbst wenn sie die Beziehung nicht akzeptieren, doch zumindest nicht verraten würden. Er hat ihnen getraut. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass auch DD nicht unfehlbar ist.

**Saxas13**: Also das Gute ist, dass Du bis Freitag noch jeden Tag ein Update bekommst. Wenn Du dann nicht weiter lesen kannst, ist das natürlich bescheiden. Wenn Du wieder kommst, ist die Geschicht dafür aber bestimmt schon zu Ende und Du kannst Sie in einem Zug lesen. Glaube ich zumindest. Deine Reviews werde ich natürlich vermissen, aber das geht schon.

**Kiane**: Wenn Du ausprobieren willst, ob schon ein Update da ist, dann tausche in der Adressleiste Deines Browsers einfach die letzte Zahl gegen die nächst höhere aus. Morgen also z.B. die 52 gegen die 53. Ff braucht in letzter Zeit etwas lange, um neue Kapitel anzuzeigen. Ich kann Dir schon mal verraten, dass Hermine die Briefe nicht ließt, auch wenn da Erklärungsversuche dring stehen. Sie schickt sie alle zurück. So ist sie unsere immer noch wütende Hermine.

**Tina**: Wie, ich muss jetzt den ganzen Tag meine Wasserflasche beobachten, damit Du Dich nicht ran schleichst und ein Wahrheitsserum reintust? Das ist fies, da komm ich doch nicht mehr zum Schreiben. „die Dummheit einen Namen hat, dann isses "Ginny" – das find ich gut und so passend! Zu Deiner Frage: Ich denke, eine Fortsetzung wird es erstmal nicht geben, aber ich sage niemals nie. Wer weiß, was mir für die Beiden noch einfällt. Allerdings habe ich schon vor längerem angekündigt, dass ich noch an einer anderen Story schreibe (auch HGSS) und die dann eher etwas härter ist. Mal schauen, wann ich damit anfange die online zu stellen. Frühestens nach dem Ende dieser Geschichte und auch erst, wenn ich da wieder den Faden zum weiter schreiben aufgenommen habe. Ich verrate Dir schon mal, dass sie „Eine seltsame Beziehung" heißen wird.

**Jlp**: Ich hab das schon richtig verstanden, danke, dass mir hier keiner auf Dach steigt, weil ich nicht geupdatet habe (was für ein Wort). Ginny verhält sich natürlich zur Zeit echt dumm, aber vielleicht kriegt sie ja noch die Kurve. Zur Anzahl der Kapitel: Ich schätze, dass es so um die 70 werden. 58 habe ich ja schon fertig.

**Luna**: Nö, hat sie nicht, weil sie ja schon mit Charlie darüber gesprochen hat, ohne ihr Gedächtnis zu verlieren. Außerdem ist ihr das bisher ja auch nur so rausgerutscht. Da war es eh zu spät und jetzt weiß sie, dass der Vertrag nur eine Finte war.

**Gipsy**: Draco muss doch irgendwann mal als Bösewicht auftauchen. Eigentlich mag ich ihn ja, aber nicht in meiner Story und da muss er halt dafür herhalten, das Böse in Person zu sein, übertrieben gesagt.

**Pottili**: Ja, der armen Ginny spiele ich echt böse mit, gell?

**Witch**: Mensch, dass klingt ja so, als ob Du glatt einen Roman über Dein Leben schreiben könntest. Hoffentlich kriegst Du das alles auf die Reihe, aber ich zweifle da nicht an Dir. Den Vergessenstrank habe ich leider nicht, aber vielleicht tut es auch erstmal das Butterbier.

**Becki**: Ah, da bist Du ja wieder, Du kleine Süchtige. Ja, in den letzten Tagen hat sich ganz schön was entwickelt und auch die nächsten Kapitel sind nicht ohne, dass kann ich Dir schon mal versprechen. Harry und Severus mussten sich zusammenraufen, weil sie beide das gleiche Interesse daran haben, dass Hermine wieder in die Zaubererwelt kommt. Beide lieben sie, wenn auch auf unterschiedliche Weise. Draco musste ich natürlich auch noch unterbringen. Ich brauchte gerade einen Bösewicht und ihn fand ich ganz passend. Ginny ist einsam und naiv, aber vielleicht kapiert sie ja noch, was da läuft.

**Katja**: Ja, ja, unsere Ginny. Das ist so ein Fall für sich. Draco nutzt sie natürlich voll aus. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Das mit dem Rechner wird mich noch eine Weile beschäftigen, aber solange ich den von der Arbeit immer schön mit nach Hause nehmen kann, geht das schon. Ich habe jetzt übrigens 58 Kapitel fertig, aber 70 werden es bestimmt. Vielleicht auch ein paar mehr.

**

* * *

52. Kapitel**

Er nahm den dampfenden Kessel vom Feuer und sprach die Beschwörungsformel. Zweimal schnell hintereinander, wie im Buch beschrieben und schon das Gefäß dann zurück über die Flammen. Das Gebräu kochte kurz auf und musste dann zwei Tage lang leicht vor sich hin köcheln, bis nur noch die Essenz übrig blieb.

Severus hatte endlich, nach langer Suche einen neuen Ansatz gefunden, um auf der Suche nach dem Gegenmittel voranzukommen. Ausgerechnet Albus, der vom Tränke brauen etwa soviel Ahnung hatte, die er selbst vom Hellsehen, hatte ihn darauf gebracht, die Grundlage für den Anitmagie-Trank zu modifizieren. Sollte dies wirklich klappen, hätte diese ganze Misere doch noch einen positiven Nebeneffekt.

Es waren jetzt schon fast vier Wochen vergangen, in denen er Hermine nicht gesehen hatte. Er schickte ihr regelmäßig Briefe, doch sie kamen alle ungeöffnet zurück. Auf den letzten hatte sie auf die Rückseite des Umschlages geschrieben, er solle sie endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Von Harry wusste er, dass er Antwortbriefe bekam, aber sie schrieb nie über ihn, sondern nur darüber, wie gut ihr dieses neue Leben tat und dass sie ihren Entschluss nicht bereute. Harry gab ihm die Briefe weiter, denn es stand nichts Privates darin und scheinbar verstand er, was es ihm bedeutete, auch nur ihre Gedanken aufgeschrieben zu sehen.

Jeder neue Brief, in dem sie das Muggelleben lobte, verringerte Severus Hoffnung, sie je wieder zurückgewinnen zu können. Seine Laune sank immer mehr dem Nullpunkt entgegen, zumal er noch nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit hatte, sie an den Schülern auszulassen.

Zum Glück war zumindest der befürchtete Angriff der Todesser ausgeblieben. Hermine, die jetzt in einem kleinen Apartment wohnte, wurde immer noch rund um die Uhr bewacht, wie es schien von ihr unbemerkt.

Mehr als einmal hatte auch er die Bewachung übernommen, doch er brachte es nicht fertig zu ihr zu gehen. Viel zu tief saß die Gewissheit, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte.

Nun schien es, als hätte er bald einen wichtigen Grund, sie zu besuchen. Er hatte das erste Mal bei der gesamten Suche nach dem Gegenmittel ein gutes Gefühl. Natürlich blieb ihm noch Zeit. Nach seinen Forschungen zu urteilen würde die Fertigstellung fast noch drei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen.

Gedankenverloren rührte er den Trank noch einmal um und ging dann hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Mabella hatte ihm gerade das Abendbrot hingestellt, als sich im Kamin Albus Kopf zeigt.

„Hallo Albus, würdest Du bitte kurz zu mir ins Büro kommen? Ich habe hier einen interessanten Besucher."

„Hallo Albus, ja, ich bin gleich da."

Eilig verschlang er eine Scheibe Brot, da er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte und reiste dann mit Flohpulver ins Büro des Direktors.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwartete ihn Albus gemeinsam mit Hermines Mutter.

Albus schien wieder einmal Gedanken lesen zu können. „Ich habe Mrs Granger hier hergeholt, nachdem sie mir einen Brief geschrieben hat. Nur, falls Du Dich fragst, wie sie hier hergekommen ist. Setz Dich Severus."

Doch dieser gab erst Hermines Mutter die Hand. Sie schien ihm freundlicher gesinnt zu sein, als noch vor ein paar Monaten.

„Mrs Granger, bitte erzählen Sie es Professor Snape noch einmal."

Und dann erzählte sie ihm, dass Hermine nicht damit klar kam, nicht mehr zaubern zu dürfen. Sie war aufbrausend und aggressiv, ließ niemanden an sich ran und wenn sie nicht schrie, dann war sie depressiv.

„Aber sie schreibt doch in jedem Brief an Harry, dass es ihr so gut geht."

„Das ist alles nur Show. Sie will nicht, dass Sie oder er erfahren, wie schlecht sie sich fühlt. Sie müssen wissen, dass nicht alles so gelaufen ist, wie es sollte. Sie hatte sich Hoffnung gemacht, in Kürze einen Schulabschluss machen zu können und eventuell ein Studium anzufangen. Doch das ging nicht. Nach dem Gesetz darf sie nicht mehr als zwei Klassen auf einmal überspringen und zuletzt war sie nun mal in der vierten Klasse. Jetzt sitzt sie mit einem Haufen dreizehnjähriger jeden Tag in der Schule und muss, selbst wenn sie nach diesem Jahr wieder zwei Klassen überspringen darf mindestens noch drei Jahre zur Schule gehen, bevor sie ihre Abschlussprüfung ablegen kann. Der Schulstoff langweilt sie. Sie hat keine Herausforderung mehr. Sie macht noch nicht einmal die Hausaufgaben."

„Warum erzählen Sie uns das alles, Mrs Granger?" Severus hatte bei jedem Satz die Augenbrauen noch ein Stück mehr angehoben.

„Weil ich will, dass Sie sie zurückholen. Sie ist todunglücklich und sie richtet sich selbst zu Grunde, weil sie nicht über ihren Schatten springen kann."

„Sie will mich nicht sehen. Vielleicht sollten Sie besser mit Harry Potter sprechen."

„Severus" mischte sich Albus nun ein. „Er war nicht der Grund, dass Hermine die Zauberwelt verlassen hat. Nur Du kannst sie dazu bewegen zurückzukommen."

„Ich brauche noch zweieinhalb Wochen."

„Wieso das?"

„Weil ich bis dahin vermutlich endlich ein Gegenmittel für den falschen Animagus-Trank haben werde."

„Und dann werden Sie sie zurückholen, Professor Snape?"

„Mrs Granger, ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie mir verzeiht fast aufgegeben, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun. Das verspreche ich Ihnen."

„Dann werde ich sie bis dahin versuchen ein bisschen aufzuheitern."

Albus brachte Hermines Mutter daraufhin zurück nach Hause. Severus kehrte grübelnd nach Snape-Manor zurück, sich nun erst völlig bewusst, wie sehr er Hermines Leben wirklich durch seine unüberlegte Aktion zerstört hatte.

Draco Malfoy lächelte schal, als er Ginny auf sich zukommen sah. Dieses dumme Ding glaubte doch tatsächlich, er würde sie mögen. Nun gut, er würde diesen Glauben bestimmt nicht zerstören. Im Gegenteil, er würde ihn ausnutzen, bis zum Letzten.

„Da bist Du ja, mein Schatz. Hast Du nicht Angst, dass Dir irgendwann mal Dein Bruder hierher folgt?"

Ginny küsste ihn als Antwort. Er machte sich so viele Gedanken um sie. Es war einfach rührend. Natürlich wusste Ginny, dass er einiges auf dem Kerbholz hatte, doch das war uninteressant. Es war der erste Junge, der sich für sie interessierte und der einzige, der momentan für sie da war. Natürlich hatte er ihr frühzeitig gestanden, dass er gedachte, ein Todesser zu werden und hatte sie gefragt, ob es sie stören würde. Ginny hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gemeint, dass sie mittlerweile verstehe, warum Muggelgeborene minderwertig seien. Natürlich war sie da in Gedanken bei Hermine, die sie einfach zu schwer enttäuscht hatte. Immer noch saß der Stachel zu tief, den ihr Hermines Lügen ins Fleisch gejagt hatten.

Draco bohrte vorerst nicht weiter. Er wusste, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit hatte, um genau zu sein, bis ans Ende des Schuljahres. Erst dann konnte er Todesser werden. Eine ungeschriebene Regel vom Dunklen Lord, der nur voll ausgebildete Zauberer in seinen Reihen duldete.

Er küsste sie und trotz seiner Verachtung schmeckte ihr Kuss süß und verlockend. Er wollte mehr von ihr.

Leise flüsterte er ihr Liebesschwüre ins Ohr und streichelte sie vom Hals den Rücken hinab, um dann die Hände unter ihrem Pullover verschwinden zu lassen und vorn nach oben zu wandern. Ihre wundervollen Brüste umstreichelte er stürmisch und bedeckte gleichzeitig ihren Hals mit Küssen. Sie stöhnte auf.

„Ich will Dich, Ginny. Ich will Dich jetzt und sofort. Hier sieht uns keiner."

Ginny entzog sich seinen Händen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin noch nicht so weit Draco. Lass mir bitte noch Zeit."

Fast hätte er zugelassen, dass sich seine Erregung in Wut verwandelte, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, dass er mehr von ihr wollte, als ihren Körper. Er wollte Hermine Granger. Und er wollte damit auch Severus Snape.

„Schon gut Ginny. Wir machen nichts, was Du nicht auch willst. Es ist Deine Entscheidung."

Er zog sie wieder zu sich. „Aber, wenn Du mich schon nicht willst, möchtest Du dann nicht wenigstens ein paar neue Freunde. Eine Clique, die auf Gedeih und Verderb zusammen hält?"

„Schon, aber an wen denkst Du dabei?"

„Ach Ginny, Du bist doch klug genug, um zu wissen, was ich meine." Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich würde mich so freuen, wenn Du Dich mir anschließt und auch Todesser wirst. Du hast das Potential dazu. Klug, schön und reinrassig. Der Lord selbst wird Dir huldigen, wenn Du seine Kräfte mit den Deinen verstärkst."

Ginny trat weg von ihm und schlag die Arme um sich selbst. „Das kann ich nicht, Draco und das weißt Du."

„Schon gut. Es zwingt Dich ja keiner, aber wenn die Granger oder Potter Dich mal wieder ärgern, dann denk an meine Worte." Er küsste sie verlangend und ließ dann von ihr ab. „Bis morgen Abend, meine Süße."

TBC

* * *

Nun, hat sich eure Meinung zu Ginny irgendwie geändert? Meine nicht und das könnte auch noch eine Weile dauern. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel ist Ron auch wieder mit von der Partie.

Bis dann und hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review,

iome


	53. Chapter 53

Hallo,

**Wieder mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich geb euch allen ein Butterbier!**

**Will**: Brauchst Dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, wenn Du mal nicht reviewst. Schön, dass es Dir noch gefällt.

**Elektra**: Ginny weiß sehr gut, dass ihre Mutter ihr das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie mit einem Malfoy zusammen ist. Deshalb wird sie es sich verkneifen, ihr das zu sagen. Schönen Urlaub wünsch ich Dir.

**Minnie**: War doch klar, dass Hermine nicht schreiben wird, wie bescheiden es ihr geht. Severus hat aber geglaubt, dass die Briefe echt sind. Jetzt hat er noch etwas mehr Antrieb wegen dem Trank. Ob Ginny noch zu helfen ist, kann ich noch nicht verraten.

**Tina**: Ich mag Ginny und Draco sonst auch, sogar, wenn sie ein Paar sind, aber nicht in meiner Geschichte. Draco ist da ein Schwein und Ginny naiv. Hermine ist sauer, teilweise auf sich selbst, weil sie es nicht fertig bringt, über ihren Schatten zu springen, aber auch noch auf Severus. Aber das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.

**Luna**: Ich verspreche Dir, dass es nicht mehr ewig dauert, bis Hermine und Severus sich wieder begegnen und dann schaun mer mal, was dann passiert.

**Saxas13**: Gastfamilie? Wo geht's denn hin? Ich weiß, ich bin neugierig. Severus die Daumen zu drücken kann nicht schaden. Er hat zwar eine Idee, aber was immer er da zusammen mixt, wird er ja na sich selbst testen müssen. Ob das gut geht?

**Jlp**: Macht doch keiner, zum Glück. Ich mag es auch nicht wenn bei einer Geschichte monatelang nix neues kommt, aber manchmal passiert halt auch was im Real Life, dass einen Upload verhindert.

**Seraphime**: Hi, Tipp- und Inhaltsfehler? Wo? Ich hab nur einen gefunden (ganz am Anfang. Bitte klär mich auf, sonst bleiben die ewig so stehen und kommen am Ende auch noch in das PDF, was ich zur Verfügung stellen will. Leider geht Dein Wunsch, dass Ginny nicht Richtung Todesser tendiert, nicht in Erfüllung und Harry liefert auch noch unabsichtlich den Grund dafür.

**Lilith**: Was, bei Dir war's auch das Netzteil? Krass. Kann man dagegen langsam mal eine Versicherung abschließen? Ach schon gespannt, wie Severus und Hermine sich wieder begegnen? Du musst nicht mehr lange warte, nur noch ein paar Kapitel.

**Pottili**: Gell, ich bin so gemein. Ginny ist gerade etwas naiv bei mir und Draco nun mal der Böse, obwohl ich beide mag.

**Barryhunde**: So ein schönes langes Review bekomme ich selten und dann auch noch so gut analysiert. Danke! Mehr kann ich gar nicht dazu sagen.

**Kiane**: Severus und Hermine raufen sich schon wieder zusammen, aber ob Ginny wieder auf normal schaltet, dass ist noch so eine Frage. Sie ist in meiner Geschichte ganz allein. Nach dem heutigen Kapitel ist sie auch noch von Harry so enttäuscht, weil sie ihn liebt und er sie nicht, da gibt es für sie nur die Flucht nach vorn.

**

* * *

53. Kapitel**

Die Bemerkungen ihres Freundes ließen Ginny in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Er hatte ihr vertraut. Er hatte ihr angeboten, bei den Todessern aufgenommen zu werden. Nun, nicht dass sie wirklich den gleichen Ideen nachhing, wie diese Leute, aber er hatte Recht. Sie hielten zusammen und wenn sie sich dazu entschließen würde, stände sie bei dem anstehenden Kampf, an dem sie seit langem nicht mehr zweifelte, auf der Gewinnerseite.

Doch das war nicht, was sie wirklich beschäftigte. Etwas anderes ging ihr viel mehr im Kopf rum. Dieses Etwas hieß Harry. Er ging ihr nicht mehr so aus dem Weg, wie noch vor einem Monat, aber er redete auch nicht wirklich viel mit ihr.

Ginny war sich voll darüber im Klaren, dass sie Draco nicht wirklich liebte. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, ihn auszunutzen, weil sie sich so an ihn anlehnte und ihm alle ihre Probleme anvertraute. Sie hatte noch immer Gefühle für Harry. Eigentlich war das so, weit sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Und wahrscheinlich würde es bis zum letzen Tag ihres Lebens so sein.

Sie beschloss, dass sie mit ihm reden müsste. Gleich morgen und dann würde er vielleicht endlich verstehen, dass sie ihn liebte. Hoffentlich.

Harry erwachte an diesem Morgen mit starken, beinahe unmenschlichen Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte im Traum, an den er sich nur all zu deutlich erinnern konnte die Freude von Voldemort gespürt. Irgendetwas Positives schien geschehen zu sein. Seine Narbe schmerzte entsetzlich. Er wankte ins Bad, stieß erst einmal mit Ron zusammen, der ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und stellte sich unter die kalte Dusche. Statt das sein Kopf klarer wurde, verschlimmerten sich die Kopfschmerzen nur noch. Als er endlich unter der Dusche vorkam, beschloss er zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen. Doch er kam nicht weit. Ginny wartete am Fuß der Treppe auf ihn.

„Harry, ich möchte mit Dir reden. Jetzt gleich, es ist nämlich wichtig."

„Geht die Welt unter, wenn nicht, Ginny?" Harry versuchte sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch an seiner eigenen Stimme konnte er hören, dass das nicht ganz funktionierte.

„Nein, dass nicht, aber ..."

„Gut Ginny, dann geh mir aus dem Weg. Ich hab's eilig."

Sekunden später war er durchs Portraitloch verschwunden und Ginny starrte nur enttäuscht hinterher.

Ron ging an ihr vorbei. Sein Blick war giftig. Ginny beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Am Frühstückstisch saßen sie alle getrennt. Harry hielt sich noch immer die Stirn, denn auch Madame Pomfrey hatte gegen die Narbenschmerzen nichts machen können. Das endlose Geschnatter von Dean half ihm auch nicht gerade, sich besser zu fühlen.

Ron saß ein paar Plätze weiter. Er sah auch nicht besser aus. Das ständige nächtliche Herumschleichen half seinem Schlafrhythmus nicht wirklich. Er gähnte herzhaft und freute sich ein bisschen, dass auch Ginny zumindest müde aussah. Gut so. Wer sich mit Malfoy rumdrückte, hatte es auch nicht besser verdient.

Harry beschloss nach dem Frühstück zu Snape zu gehen. Es war Samstag und er wollte an einem freien Tag wie diesem nicht die ganze Zeit mit Kopfschmerzen herumrennen. Vielleicht hatte der große Zaubertränkebrauer ein verlässliches Mittel, gegen die Schmerzen.

Wieder war es Ginny, die ihm wenige Minuten später im Weg stand. Sie machte den Mund auf, doch bevor sie dazu kam, ihn auch nur anzusprechen, raunzte er sie an.

„Jetzt nicht Ginny. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit. Lass mich momentan besser in Frieden, okay?"

Ginny wendete sich enttäuscht ab. Sie versuchte nicht zu weinen und bis sie im Turm zurück war, hatte sich die Enttäuschung in Wut verwandelt. Draco hatte Recht. Er hatte ihr einen guten Vorschlag gemacht und sie würde ihn annehmen. Gleich heute Abend würde sie es ihm sagen.

Harry fand Snape in ein Buch vertieft vor. Mittlerweile, um genau zu sein, seit er ihm Hermines Brief zum Lesen brachte, kannte er das Passwort zu Snapes privaten Räumen und somit konnte er auch nach Snape-Manor. Snape schaute kaum auf, als er das Labor betrat.

Geduldig wartete Harry, bis der Professor den Abschnitt fertig gelesen hatte. Er kannte das schon.

„Was gibt es? Hast Du einen neuen Brief von ihr?"

„Nein, leider nicht, Professor. Ich wollte Sie um etwas bitten. Ich habe seit heute morgen Schmerzen an meiner Narbe. Das ist seit Monaten nicht mehr vorgekommen. Sonst haben sie immer irgendwann nachgelassen, aber heute habe ich eher das Gefühl, dass sie schlimmer werden. Haben Sie ein Mittel, was hilft?"

„Warst Du schon bei Madame Pomfrey."

„Ja, aber sie hat nichts, was mir helfen würde."

„Warte hier, ich werde nachschauen, was ich da habe."

Nach ein paar Minuten drückte er ihm eine kleine Dose in die Hand. Harry schaute etwas verwundert. Er hatte mit einem Trank gerechnet.

„Einen Teelöffel in Wasser auflösen und dann in kleinen Schlucken trinken. Wenn es Dir nicht in einer halben Stunde besser geht, dass ganze noch mal, aber mehr darfst Du in 24 Stunden nicht nehmen."

Er stellte ihm ein Wasserglas hin und legte einen Löffel daneben. Harry dosierte schnell und trank ein paar Schlucke davon. Es ging ihm fast sofort besser.

„Danke, Sir. Darf ich fragen, wie es mit dem Trank voran geht?"

„Darfst Du, es geht nicht schlecht. Ich denke das erst Mal, dass ich wirklich Erfolg haben könnte."

„Und wann wird er fertig sein?"

„In zwei bis drei Wochen. Ich werde ihn ausprobieren müssen und dann werden wir weitersehen."

„Fehlt sie Ihnen?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage, Potter? Natürlich fehlt sie mir." knurrte er ihn an.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Snape hatte ihn lange nicht mehr mit seinem Nachnamen angesprochen.

„Schon gut, Harry." Beschwichtigte Severus ihn. „Ich fahre zur Zeit etwas leicht aus der Haut."

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Nein, aber wenn der Trank fertig ist, werde ich jemanden brauchen, der mich im Auge behält, wenn ich das Zeug teste. Vielleicht könntest Du das übernehmen."

„Gerne, Sir."

„Geh jetzt, ich muss an der Modifizierung des Wolfsbann-Trankes weiterarbeiten, bevor die Essenz fertig ist."

Harry verstand zwar nicht, von was er da redete, war sich aber klug genug zu nicken und sich aus dem Staub zu machen und nicht weiter zu stören.

An diesem Abend ging Ginny wie immer ins Bett. Als sie hörte, dass alle anderen gleichmäßig atmeten, zog sie sich schnell um, warf sie sich, wie schon einige Male zuvor, ihre Robe über und schlich sich aus dem Turm.

Ron hatte nur auf diesen Moment gewartet und er wusste, wo er sie finden würde. Draco Malfoy spannte seine Netze immer dichter um sie. Ron war sich völlig darüber im Klaren, dass er bald mit jemandem darüber sprechen musste, doch noch hatte er die Hoffnung, sie würde selbst zur Vernunft kommen. Mit ihr zu reden, hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Sie war ein Sturkopf, wie alle aus seiner Familie und noch dazu war sie sauer auf ihn, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Leise ging er ihr nach und wieder überraschte es ihn, dass Filch und seine dämliche Katze in letzter Zeit nur wenig aktiv waren. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass das goldene Trio gesprengt war und die schlimmsten Unruhestifter, nämlich Fred und George, die Schule längst verlassen hatte.

Schon von weitem konnte er Geflüster am Ende des Ganges hören, in den er Ginny jetzt seit mehr als zwei Monaten fast jede Nacht folgte.

„Ja, Schatz, dass ist ganz bestimmt die richtige Entscheidung. Die Todesser werden Dich genau so gern aufnehmen, wie mich. Glaub mir." Draco zog sie zu einem Kuss heran.

Ginny erwiderte ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry wollte sie also nicht. Er wollte ja noch nicht einmal mit ihr reden, also war sie bei Draco doch richtig, bei ihm und bei den Todessern.

Diesmal ließ auch sie ihre Hände über Draco gleiten, als er anfing ihren Körper zu erforschen. Sie spürte seine Haare in ihren Händen, die zarte Haut der Lippen, als sie ihre trafen und die Muskulatur seines Oberkörpers. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an.

TBC

* * *

Böser, böser Harry, hat er unsere arme Ginny doch in die Arme der Todesser getrieben, also nee/Sarkasmus aus/ Ginny hat es noch immer nicht geschnallt und jetzt scheint alles zu spät zu sein, oder?

Morgen erfahrt ihr wieder etwas mehr.

LG,

iome


	54. Chapter 54

Hi,

ich geb's beschämt zu, ich hätt euch heute zum ersten Mal fast vergessen. Ist mir auch noch nicht passiert …

**Zum Ausgleich gibt es ein Hermine-Kapitel und weil sie in so einem depremierenden Zustand Feuerwhiskey für alle!**

**Schwarzleserin**: Dein Name passt gar nicht mehr, wenn Du hier reviews :-) Draco bleibt in meiner Geschichte der Fiesling, der er gerade ist, da passiert nix mehr, dass kann ich getrost verraten, ohne die Spannung zu verderben.

**Seraphime**: Danke für die Fehlerkorrektur. Alles berichtigt, nur der Antimagie-Trank war richtig so. Das ist das Zeug, was Severus Hermine verabreichen wollte, um ihr die Kräfte zu nehmen. Das Albus mit sich selbst gesprochen hat, war mir übrigens gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber lustig war's! Siehste, wegen diesen Verzögerungen mag ich das bei längeren Geschichten nicht, wenn ich auf einen Beta warten muss. Bei kürzeren stört mich das nicht so. Ginny hat übrigens noch gar nichts geschnallt und in diesem Kapitel hat sie keine Gelegenheit, weil sie nicht auftaucht.

**Minnie**: Ron wird schon versuchen, sie davon abzubringen bzw. es schon versucht haben, aber ob er Erfolg hat(te) steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Zumindest weiß einer, was vor sich geht. Harry mache ich auch keinen Vorwurf. Man hat halt mal so Tage, wo andere einem lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollten.

**Chromoxid**: Schön, dass noch jemand an unsere Ginny glaubt, aber ob das berechtigt ist? Ich verrate nur so viel: Ron wird jetzt wieder öfter auftauchen und auch nicht mehr ganz nutzlos sein.

**Saxas13**: Gute Idee, dass Ron mit jemandem reden muss (wird er auch tun, ich hab's schließlich schon geschrieben) aber noch hat er ja keinen konkreten Grund. Noch schwebt niemand unmittelbar in Gefahr. Ginny hat übrigens zwar noch Zeit, sich für oder gegen die Todesser zu entscheiden, aber das ist in der Schule wie so eine Jugendgruppe der Todesser und da kann sie sich ja Draco jetzt schon anschließen und wenn sie ihm was entscheidendes verrät wäre es natürlich auch gaaaanz schlecht.

**Jlp**: Ginnys Selbster- und Menschenkenntnis lassen gerade sehr zu wünschen übrig. Mal schauen, ob sie das noch rechtzeitig merkt. So ein ganz astreines Gewissen hat sie ja jetzt schon nicht mehr, seit ihr das mit Severus und Hermine rausgerutscht ist.

**Tina**: Harry kann ich schon verstehen. Wenn ich mal tierische Kopfschmerzen habe geht man mir auch besser aus dem Weg, obwohl ich sonst wirklich ein verträglicher Mensch bin. Ginny ist einfach nur enttäuscht und das häuft sich so lange auf, bis sie es satt hat und zu Draco geht und damit indirekt zu den Todessern. Zu Hermine erfährst Du ja heute etwas mehr, da äußere ich mich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass die zwei keine Wahl haben. Ich schreibe das schon so, dass die sich wieder lieb haben am Ende :-)

**Kajé**: Dreimal am Tag, ups, da habe ich Dich heute aber warten lassen. Du kannst schon noch mit ein paar Kapiteln rechnen. Ich habe jetzt bis 61 vorgeschrieben und da werden sicher noch ein paar folgen. Ich rechne so mit um die 70 insgesamt. Schön, dass Dir meine Geschichte so gefällt.

**Kiane**: Severus ist ja nicht wirklich zu allen lieb. Warte mal, bis der auf jemanden trifft, der seiner Hermine was tun will :-) Der Effekt mit Ginnys letztem Gedanken war durchaus beabsichtigt. Man kann sich halt viel einreden, wenn man sich einsam und missverstanden fühlt. Wie es mit ihr und Ron weitergeht kann ich noch nicht verraten, aber sie tauchen beide noch öfter auf. Die nächsten Kapitel drehen sich erstmal wieder verstärkt um unser Liebespaar. Wird Zeit, dass die sich mal wieder begegnen.

**Will**: Deinen Wunsch kann ich Dir doch glatt erfüllen, weil das ganze Kapitel heute von Hermine handelt. Und keine Angst, es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten.

**HexeLea**: Du hast meinen Plan gut erfasst. Irgendwie müssen die sich doch auch zusammen raufen. Das ist doch kein Leben, so ohne Freunde. Nur für Ginny sieht es da irgendwie düster aus. Hermine hat auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, aber da kommt bald ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung (oder besser ein Zaubertränkemeister in schwarzer Robe).

**Barryhunde**: Stimmt schon, in diesem Kapitel ist jeder nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt, aber das ist ja auch verständlich. Das Harrys Narbe brennt, ist nicht außergewöhnlich und da steckt nichts Konkretes dahinter. Ich brauchte nur dringend einen Grund, damit Harry Ginny unabsichtlich wegstoßen kann. Übrigens zu Ron: Der braucht noch einen Grund und einige Kapitel Zeit, bis er sich einkriegt und einen Tritt in den Hintern könnte er auch gebrauchen, aber da ist er ja nicht der Einzige in der Familie Weasley.

**Luna**: Bei Ginny haben sich die Abweisungen von verschiedenen Seiten ganz schön gehäuft und irgendwie kann ich sie auch ein kleines bisschen verstehen, aber gerade Malfoy – nee, also so klug sollte sie sein. Ist sie aber nicht. Leider!

**

* * *

54. Kapitel**

Es war Montagmorgen und Hermine hätte eigentlich seit einer dreiviertel Stunde in der Schule sein müssen. Doch sie hatte keine Lust hinzugehen. Dort war es einfach unerträglich. Dreizehnjährige Jungs, die sie angafften, wie das achte Weltwunder und eifersüchtige kleine Zicken, die sie piesackten, wo sie nur konnten, langweiliger Unterrichtsstoff, den sie im wirklichen Leben niemals brauchen würde und Lehrer, die sie behandelten, als ob sie noch nicht alt genug sei, um allein aufs Klo zu dürfen. So zumindest kam es Hermine vor.

Als sie erwacht war, hatte sie sofort beschlossen, da heute nicht hinzugehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie das wohl auch morgen und übermorgen nicht tun. Ihre Eltern würden ihr sicherlich bescheinigen, dass sie krank war. Wenn nicht … nun, dann würden da halt ein paar unentschuldigte Fehltage stehen. Hier war ihr das egal. Das war nicht wie in Hogwarts, das hier war eine dusselige Schule mitten in London.

Obwohl sie ständig versuchte, die Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben zur Seite zu schieben, wollte ihr das nicht einmal ansatzweise gelingen. Kein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht an Harry dachte, oder Ginny oder Ron, oder selbstverständlich an Severus. Jeder Gedanke an ihn verursachte noch immer einen schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Herzen, selbst nach so langer Zeit.

Es war fast zwei Monate her, dass sie zu ihren Eltern gegangen war. Sie hatte Severus seit neun Wochen nicht gesehen und trotzdem konnte sie ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Ab und an dachte sie voller Sehnsucht an ihn, aber die meiste Zeit versuchte sie einfach nur, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann kriegte sie ihr Muggeldasein nicht wirklich gut auf die Reihe. Sie schwänzte Unterricht, schrie ihre Eltern an, wann immer sie sich erdreisteten, sie zu besuchen, hatte keine Freunde gefunden und sie war die meiste Zeit nachdenklich, wenn nicht sogar depressiv.

Trotzdem würden sie keine zehn Pferde dazu bringen, wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren.

Sie hörte, wie die Post eingeworfen wurde und zog sich schnell einen Morgenmantel über. Vielleicht war es wieder ein Brief von Harry. Seine Briefe las sie und beantwortete sie, wenn auch nicht wahrheitsgemäß, doch die von Severus schickte sie einfach nur zurück. Sie hatte nie einen davon geöffnet, weil die den Verdacht hatte, dass ihr Inhalt es ihr noch schwerer machen würden, mit der neuen Situation klarzukommen.

Heute hatte sie nur ein paar Prospekte im Briefkasten. Traurig wollte sie die Tür wieder schließen, als plötzlich Albus vor ihr stand.

„Hallo Hermine, solltest Du nicht beim Unterricht sein?" Er lächelte sie an.

So sehr sie ihn auch wieder wegschicken wollte, sie freute sich ihn zu sehen und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Hallo Albus. Kommen Sie rein. Ihre Spione – sie zeigte auf die Gebüsche rund um ihr Wohnhaus – haben Ihnen doch bestimmt längst gesagt, dass ich ab und an schwänzte."

Albus war erstaunt, dass sie von ihren Beschützern wusste. „Seit wann weißt Du das denn?"

„Von Anfang an. Mir war klar, dass Sie Angst hatten, Todesser könnten mich angreifen. Aber keine Angst, sie waren alle vorsichtig. Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen."

„Ich vergesse immer, wie klug Du bist. Vielleicht liegt das daran, weil Du Dich so dumm anstellst, wenn es um diese Sache hier geht." Er schaute sich beim letzten Satz demonstrativ um.

Hermines Lächeln verblasste und ihre Laune verschlechterte sich drastisch. „Professor, wenn Sie nur hier sind, um mich zurückzuholen, dann hätten Sie sich den Weg sparen können. Das ist eine Privatangelegenheit und ich werde nicht mit Ihnen oder irgendwem anders darüber diskutieren. Ich habe mich entschieden und diese Entscheidung steht. Ich komme nicht zurück."

„Keiner verlangt, dass Du mit mir darüber sprichst. Ich will nur, dass Du Severus anhörst. Ich dachte zu Anfang wirklich, Du kommst wieder zur Vernunft, aber scheinbar muss ich Dir etwas auf die Sprünge helfen."

Hermine unterbrach ihn unsanft und zischte zwischen den Zähnen hervor „Ich brauche wohl kaum jemanden, der mir auf die Sprünge hilft. Ich komme ganz gut auch so klar. Es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen, Direktor." Sie ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und stellte sich in Erwartungshaltung daneben.

Albus erhob sich. „Keine Angst, Hermine, ich werde gehen, aber nicht bevor Du mir zugehört hast. Stupor." Hermine erstarrte. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie er in Lichtgeschwindigkeit seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf sie gezielt hatte.

Langsam ließ er sie zum und aufs Sofa schweben. „Manchmal muss man euch junge Leute wirklich zu eurem Glück zwingen." Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Du wirst mir jetzt sehr genau zuhören, Hermine. Severus liebt Dich. Er hat nie gewollt, dass Du denkst, es sei nicht so. Er hat nie versucht Dich loszuwerden, er hat einfach nur das Beste für Dich gewollt. Schau mich nicht so an, ja, er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Er hätte natürlich mit Dir reden müssen, aber das ist kein Verbrechen, sondern alles ein dummes Missverständnis." Langsam kam er in Fahrt. „Severus läuft seit mehr als zwei Monaten herum wie Falschgeld. Glaubst Du es macht ihm Spaß, seine Briefe ungeöffnet wiederzubekommen? Glaubst Du er hält sich freiwillig von Dir fern? Er hat einfach nur Angst, dass Du ihn sofort wieder raus wirfst, wenn er sich wirklich hertraut, das ist alles."

Albus hob den Fluch auf. „Und jetzt kannst Du gern mit den Fäusten auf mich losgehen oder mich anschreien. Es ist mir egal, nur versprich mir, dass Du Severus hereinlässt, wenn er herkommt!"

Hermine setzte sich auf. Das alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Sie sah ihren ehemaligen Direktor einfach nur an, dann stand sie auf und ging wieder zur Tür.

„Ich werde Ihnen nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann und will. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt und kommen Sie nicht wieder, Professor. Ich sagte schon mehrmals, dass ich nun als Muggel lebe. Ich brauche auch keine Bewachung mehr durch den Orden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich noch nicht einmal mehr wissen, was der Orden ist. Vielleicht sollte ich doch endlich diesen Vergessenstrank nehmen, eventuell lassen Sie und Severus mich dann ja endlich zufrieden."

Albus war nicht im Mindesten so geschockt, wie sie selbst über ihre Rede. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sich nicht selbst einzugestehen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Er nickte, zog aber noch zwei Briefe aus dem Ärmel. „Hier, die soll ich Dir geben."

Hermine warf sie sofort in den Papierkorb. „Sagen Sie Beiden, sie sollen aufhören mir zu schreiben. Es ist sinnlos."

„Sage es ihnen selbst, Hermine." Ein tiefes Seufzen war zu hören, bevor Albus disapparierte.

Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und heulte. Sie konnte sich nicht wieder beruhigen und die Rechnung kam prompt: Sie verwandelte sich – vollständig.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und noch länger, bis sie wieder menschliche Form annahm. Mit Bestürzung sah sie, was sie als Panther aus ihrer Wohnung gemacht hatte. Jedes verdammte Möbelstück war kaputt. Das Bett zerfetzt, ebenso, wie das Sofa und der Sessel, ein Schrank umgeschmissen, einer zertrümmert und von ihren Krallen gezeichnet. Ihre Sachen waren zerrissen. Hier konnte nur noch ein Zauber helfen, doch Hermine schwor sich, dass sie keinen anwenden würde.

Als sie genug Kraft gesammelt hatte, um aufzustehen, betrachtet sie sich die Schäden genauer. Es war eine Katastrophe. Sie würde sich komplette neu einrichten müssen. Sie setzte sich auf die kaputte Couch und fing leise an zu schluchzen. Wann genau war ihr das eigene Leben nur so entglitten?

TBC

* * *

Na, ärgert ihr euch auch so über Hermines Sturkopf? Das ist unerträglich, wie sie sich selbst so fertig macht, aber bald kommt ja vielleicht jemand, der das ändern kann.

Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, dann erfahrt ihr auch morgen schon, wie es weitergeht.

LG,

iome


	55. Chapter 55

Da in ich schon wieder. Gestern hab ich euch ja fast vergessen. Das mach ich jetzt wieder gut, indem ich ganz schnell das neue Kapitel online stelle.

P.S.: Ich hab heute erfahren, dass meine Festplatte wirklich hin ist. Ich krieg zwar ne neue, aber die ist dann natürlich erstmal blitzeblank. Ich glaub, ich weiß wie ich die nächsten Abende nach der Arbeit verbringe … Mit Installationen und Datenwiederherstellung … Ich glaub ich brauch einen Feuerwhiskey!

**Gestern hatten wir ja ein Hermine-Kapitelchen, da gibt es heute zum Ausgleich eines mit Severus und für euch alle ein großes Butterbier und Kekse, sogar für die Schwarzleser!**

**Sterngucker**: Ups, Dein Review ist mir gestern durch die Lappen gegangen. Aber ich habe Dir eine schlechte Mitteilung zu machen. Es sieht wirklich danach aus, als ob Ginny so blöd ist.

**Saxas13**: Ich hoffe, Du kannst das noch lesen vor Deinem Praktikum. Ansonsten läuft Dir die Geschichte ja nicht weg und ist auch noch online, wenn Du wieder ins Internet kannst. Da muss ich dann zwar auf Reviews warten, aber das ist doch halb so wild. Albus Auftritt hielt ich für unbedingt nötig, da Hermine sonst Severus die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hätte, wenn er aufgetaucht wäre. So wird er es zwar auch nicht gerade leicht haben, aber es besteht Hoffnung. Zumindest hat Hermine ja gemerkt, dass nicht alles in ihrem neuen Leben richtig läuft.

**Luna**: Man kann. Ich bin zwar auch nicht der Typ Mensch, der so reagiert, aber ich kenn da ein paar sehr sture Leute, denen ich das auch sofort zutrauen würde. Da muss erst was Besonderes passieren oder sie jemand in den Hintern treten, damit sie aufgibt. P.S.: Fühl Dich zurückgeknuddelt.

**Kiane**: Ja, ich dachte wenn Albus da nicht mal einschreitet, tut sich da gar nichts und das ganze war sozusagen die Vorbereitung für Severus Auftritt, auch wenn das nicht gerade ideal gelaufen ist. Morgen treffen dann Severus und Hermine mal wieder auf einander. Wird ja auch Zeit.

**Mahalove**: Du, das klingt aber nicht gut. Was hast Du denn? Das mit den Schweißausbrüchen kenne ich, aber bei mir kommt das nur vor, wenn ich mal erkältet bin. Hoffe Du bist in ärztlicher Behandlung. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich Dir gute Besserung. Hermine ist wirklich zu stolz, um einfach einzugestehen, dass das Weglaufen falsch war, aber wenn jemand auftaucht, der ihr das nicht zum Vorwurf macht, hilft das ja vielleicht.

**Minnie**: Das vernünftig nachdenken könnte bei Hermine schon helfen, aber einen letzten Anstoß braucht sie trotzdem noch und den kriegt sie. Versprochen. Wir nähern uns jetzt langsam der Stelle, an der die beiden sich wiederkriegen.

**Pottili**: Na vor einem Todessertreffen braucht Ginny ja noch keine Angst zu haben. Da hat sie ja noch mindestens anderthalb Jahre Zeit, da Voldemort nur voll ausgebildete Zauberer nimmt. Aber verraten kann sie Hermine trotzdem schon. Draco hat sie übrigens schon ins Bett bekommen. Ron wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, aber das ist noch ein paar Kapitelchen hin.

**Barryhunde**: Und, wieder nüchtern? Der Vergleich mit dem sturen Maulesel haut hin. Hermine wird aber nach diesem ersten Denkanstoß von Albus noch einen anderen bekommen. Ron braucht auch einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten und ich kann schwören, dass er ihn bekommt. Ich weiß sogar schon von wem. Ginny ist ein anderer Fall und wird uns bis zum Ende der Geschichte begleiten. Deswegen verrate ich noch nichts weiter.

**Seraphime**: Und? Theorie bestanden? Bestimmt, oder? Severus und Hermine zusammen in einem Zimmer? Okay, ich komm darauf zurück. Vielleicht schon morgen.

**Tina**: Ich kann Severus auch verstehen. Er trägt so wenig Selbstbewusst sein mit sich rum, dass es schon zum Verzweifeln ist. Nach außen hin verbirgt er das durch seine grobe und oft ungerechte Art. Was Hermine betrifft, hat er dann halt so an sich gezweifelt, dass er versucht hat ihr ein besseres Leben zu schenken. Das ist zwar keine gute Idee gewesen, aber war gut gemeint. Irgendwann wird auch Hermine, unser Sturkopf vom Dienst, das verstehen.

**Jlp**: Kaum schreibst Du ein Review, gibt es auch schon ein neues Kapitel. Jep, unsere Mine ist ein Dickschädel, aber davon gibt es in meiner Geschichte ja wirklich noch mehr. Der eine oder andere davon wird aber irgendwann mal einsehen müssen, dass es Wichtigeres gibt, als Recht zu behalten. Hermine wird bald Severus begegnen. Mal schauen, wie das ausgeht. Ginny ist da ein anderer Fall. Sie wird noch bis zum Ende der Geschichte eine Rolle spielen.

* * *

**55. Kapitel**

Severus wusste nicht, ob dieses Zeug, was er da aus Antimagie-Trank, Wolfsbanntrank und einigem anderen Zutaten gebraut hatte, wirken würde, aber seine Hoffungen waren noch nie so groß gewesen, wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Er rührte noch einige Male um, löschte dann das Feuer mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, füllte die Mischung in mehrere Phiolen ab und verkorkte sie. Heiß war der Trank auf keinen Fall genießbar, soviel stand bereits fest.

Er stellte die Fläschchen auf ein Regal und verschloss das Labor. Morgen würde er es testen. Endlich!

Bevor er sich sein Abendessen bringen ließ benachrichtigte er noch Harry und bat ihn morgen früh zu ihm zu kommen.

Harry, der bereits witterte, dass sein Professor endlich das Gegenmittel fertig haben könnte, sagte mit Freuden zu.

Albus jedoch war weniger erfreut über diese Nachricht. Schweren Herzens erklärte er ihm, was am Vormittag vorgefallen war. Wider seinen Gewohnheiten in allen Einzelheiten. Severus sackte in sich zusammen, als er hörte, wie Hermine sogar mit Albus umgegangen war, den gar keine Schuld traf.

„Ich werde trotzdem zu ihr gehen, wenn der Trank wirken sollte. Selbst wenn sie mich rausschmeißt, so muss sie doch Interesse am Gegenmittel haben. Zur Not verhexe ich sie, damit sie es nimmt."

„Das ist wohl kaum eine gute Idee, Severus."

„Das war auch kaum mein Ernst. Ich werde nur mit ihr reden, wenn sie mich lässt."

„Ich wünsche euch beiden, dass sie zur Vernunft kommt und dass dieses Zeug, was Du da gebraut hast, endlich wirkt. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn Du das weißt, Severus."

„Ich werde Harry bitten, dass er Dir Bescheid gibt, denn wenn es wirkt, werde ich direkt zu Hermine gehen."

„Okay, Severus, ich drücke Dir die Daumen. Gute Nacht."

„Guten Nacht, Albus."

Draco wetzte zum Treffpunkt mit Ginny, die schon auf ihn wartet. Er hatte sich verspätet, weil er mit Pansy rumgeknutscht hatte. Warum sollte man nicht zwei Mädchen haben, wenn einen beide so wollten? Er grinste in sich hinein.

„Hi Gin, komm her und küss mich."

„Hallo Draco." Sie ging auf ihn zu und tat, wie geheißen. Er schmeckte irgendwie anders als sonst, aber Ginny war es egal. Hauptsache, er nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr die Nähe, die ihr sonst so fehlte.

Aus dem Küssen, wurde wie so oft, schnell mehr. Sie landeten wieder auf der ausrangierten Matratze, die von vielen Paaren in Hogwarts genutzt wurde. Nur gut, dass die alle den Ratzeputz-Zauber benutzen, wenn sie fertig waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen beide erschöpft nebeneinander. Dracos Grinsen hatte sich verbreitert. Ginny genoss es, seinen warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren.

„Schatz, Du hast Dich doch entschieden, später auch Todesser zu werden?"

Eigentlich klang das nicht nach einer Frage und so war Ginnys einzige Antwort auch ein „Hmm."

„Dir ist doch klar, dass sie Dich dort nicht nehmen werden, wenn Du nicht eine Art Aufnahmeprüfung ablegst, oder?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und betrachtete im Mondschein sein Gesicht. „Ja, das habe ich bereits vermutet. Weißt Du schon, was das sein wird?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber wenn wir jemanden ausliefern, den der dunkle Lord schon lange haben will, dann brauchen wir diese Prüfung sicher nicht mehr abzulegen."

„Wen meinst Du, Draco?" Ginny war das, was er sagte etwas unheimlich.

„Snape! Den kannst Du doch genauso wenig leiden, wie ich und er ist ein Verräter!"

„Witzbold! Wie willst Du denn Snape dazu bringen, das zuzugeben? Der ist ein bisschen stärker als Du und ich, selbst wenn wir uns zusammentun."

„Aber wir sind stärker als seine kleine Freundin, richtig?"

„Du redest davon, Hermine an Voldemort auszuliefern? Bist Du verrückt?"

„Nein, nein, stell Dich doch nicht so dämlich an, Ginny. Die Granger ist doch nur das Lockmittel. Haben wir sie, wird er zu ihrer Befreiung herbeieilen und dann ist das der Beweis, dass er sie liebt. Das er ein Schlammblut liebt. Verstehst Du jetzt endlich?"

Ginny ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Sie fror unter den dünnen Roben. Kein Wunder, schließlich war es kurz vor Weihnachten und weder Draco noch sie hatten einen Wärmezauber gesprochen.

„Und wie stellst Du Dir das vor?"

„Ach, schon gut, Gin. Das ist alles nur eine verrückte Idee. Es kann nicht funktionieren."

„Warum?"

„Wie denn? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wo sich die Granger aufhält." Gespielt frustriert seufzte er auf. „Es sei denn, natürlich, Du könnest das rauskriegen."

„Draco, dass kann ich nicht. Sie war schließlich mal meine Freundin!"

„Du solltest das "war" noch etwas mehr betonen. Ihr passiert außerdem nichts. Wir wollen ja nur Snape kriegen."

„Aber …"

„Was aber, Gin? Hast Du Angst? Angst um dieses Schlammblut, das Dich angelogen hat? Ja? Weißt Du, wenn das so ist, sollte ich mich wohl nicht mehr mit Dir treffen. Jemand, der noch so an Muggelgeborenen hängt, ist nicht meine Kragenweite." Er drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Schon gut, ich versuche es rauszukriegen, aber nur, wenn Du mir versprichst, dass ihr wirklich nichts passiert."

„Hab ich das nicht schon gesagt, Gin?"

„Ja, hast Du." antwortete sie kleinlaut.

Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm und wusste, dass sich jetzt ausgezahlt, was sein Vater ihm von Lebensbeginn an über Frauen beigebracht hatte.

Severus erwachte am folgenden Morgen mit einigem Herzklopfen. Er wusste, was heute auf dem Spiel stand. Wenn dieses Experiment gut ging, war er anschließend nicht nur ein vollwertiger Animagus, sondern würde endlich auch wieder tun und lassen könne, was er wollte, ohne sprichwörtlich zum Tier zu werden. Viel wichtiger war noch, dass er dann auch einen Grund hatte, zu Hermine zu gehen.

Zum Frühstück bekam er kaum einen Bissen herunter. Schließlich schob er den Teller von sich weg und schloss das Labor auf. Der Trank war selbstverständlich abgekühlt. Wie bereits von ihm vorausgesehen hatte er auch die Farbe geändert und strahlte jetzt in einem satten Blau.

Er stellte eines der Fläschchen auf den Labortisch und begann auf und abzulaufen. Als Harry nicht mit dem ersten Schlag der Uhr eintraf, war er sofort bereit es auch allein zu versuchen, doch Harry erschien im Kamin, bevor der letzte Schlag verklungen war.

„Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit."

„Ihnen auch eine guten Morgen, Professor." grinste Harry ihn frech an.

„Potter!"

„Schon gut Professor, ich weiß, was Ihnen dieser Tag bedeutet und glauben Sie mir bitte, mir geht es ähnlich."

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt endlich anfangen. Wir werden ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da ist die Decke höher. Wenn ich mich verwandle und Dich anspringe, dann wirst du unter der Decke entlang fliegen können." Leiser setzte er hinzu. „Außerdem falle ich da nicht so hart, wie hier, wenn ich umkippe."

Harry schmunzelte, war sich aber durchaus der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage bewusst. Wenn das hier gut ging, dann würde Hermine vielleicht wieder zurückkommen. Vielleicht!

Snape stellte sich neben die Ottomane, setzte das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Dann setzte er sich hin und Harry konnte sehen, dass er leicht grünlich anlief.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?"

Snape schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment begann die Verwandlung. In Sekundenbruchteilen veränderte sich sein ganzer Körper und ein Panther stand vor Harry.

Der hatte kaum Zeit sich zu erschrecken, da saß auf dem Fußboden auch schon wieder Snape vor ihm und dann wieder die Großkatze. Das Spielchen ging eine ganze Zeit so weiter und Harry trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

Nach sechs oder sieben Verwandlungen lag Snape am Boden. Er krümmte sich und erbrach, blieb aber er selbst.

Harry säuberte den Boden schnell mit Ratzeputz und lief zu ihm. Snape war inzwischen ohnmächtig, aber die Gesichtsfarbe schien sich zu normalisieren. Er wuchtete ihn auf die Couch und setzte sich daneben.

TBC

* * *

Ich weiß, ich bin gemein, an dieser Stelle einfach aufzuhören, wo ihr noch nicht wisst, ob das Mittel gewirkt hat. Aber ich mach es wieder gut. Morgen kommt ein Hermine/ Severus-Kapitel, dass ihr bestimmt mögen werdet.

LG,

iome


	56. Chapter 56

Hi,

ich hab gerade wieder wenig Zeit, weil ich gleich von meinem Freund abgeholt werde. Deshalb kann ich heute mal nicht auf eure Reviews eingehen. Bitte deswegen nicht böse sein.Ich habe mich natürlich trotzdem sehr darüber gefreut.

**Danke für die Reviews an Becki, HexeLea, Will, Minnie, Saxas13, Jlp, JackyFCR, Luna, Kiane, Seraphime, Barryhunde, Winky **(jep, Du wurdes von mir umbenannt :-), **Tina** und **begeisterte leserin.**

**

* * *

56. Kapitel**

Als Severus die Augen öffnete, beugte sich Harry gerade über ihn, um zu prüfen, ob er noch atmete. Snape hatte stundenlang völlig reglos dagelegen. Beide erschraken, als er nun so plötzlich wieder zu sich kam.

Bevor er sich versah, musste er sich wieder übergeben. Ekelerregender blauer Schaum drang aus seinem Mund, doch sobald er ihn losgeworden war, fühlte er sich deutlich besser und konnte sich aufsetzen, ohne noch mehr Mageninhalt von sich zu geben. Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und beseitigte beiläufig die Sauerei, die er gerade verursacht hatte.

„Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass ich das Zeug getrunken habe."

„Sie haben sich in einem Affenzahn zum Panther und zurückverwandelt, dann haben Sie sich erbrochen, sind fast drei Stunden ohnmächtig gewesen und den Rest kennen Sie. Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt?"

„Ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt. Bitte geh in mein Büro und hol aus dem linken hinteren Schrank das Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift „Mendigosa Peratus". Das ist gegen Übelkeit.

Harry sprintete los und was nach ein paar Sekunden wieder bei ihm. Severus ließ sich ein paar Tropfen der klaren Flüssigkeit auf die Zunge rinnen und verkorkte das Mittel wieder. Sofort ging es ihm besser.

„Professor? Hat es gewirkt? Ich meine, so wie Sie es geplant haben?"

„Lass es uns ausprobieren, Harry."

„Wie?"

„Mach mich wütend, dann werden wir sehen, ob ich mich verwandle."

„Sollen wir dazu nicht besser rausgehen? Da kann ich wenigstens wegfliegen, wenn es nötig ist."

„Warum nicht? Genieße es, dass Du mich heute mal beleidigen darfst, ohne eine Strafe zu erhalten. Das wird das erste und das letzte Mal in Deinem Leben sein."

Harry schmunzelte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist, obwohl ich das sicher ganz nett fände."

„Was gedenkst Du mir stattdessen an den Kopf zu werfen?"

Mittlerweile waren sie vor der Haustür angelangt.

„Stellen Sie sich Hermine vor und wie das alles passiert ist." Er machte eine Pause. "Denken Sie daran, das Voldemort im Prinzip dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Sie auf diese blöde Idee gekommen sind und denken Sie an die Weasley-Geschwister, die sich von Hermine abgewendet haben, weil sie Sie liebt. Reicht das?"

„Das reicht, Harry." Sein Gesicht hatte eine leichte Zornesröte, was wohl bedeutete, dass Harry ihn ausreichend gereizt hatte, doch jetzt stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Es wirkt. Endlich! Es wirkt, Harry!"

Er rannte ins Haus, griff sich eine Phiole und schüttete die Hälfte des Inhalts in einen noch kleineren Behälter. Dann nahm er das Mittel gegen Übelkeit und verließ das Haus. Als er schon fast beim Tor war, bat er Harry, Dumbledore bescheid zu sagen. Harry nickte nur und sah Snape nach, der zum Rand der Appariersperre rannte.

Severus erschien genau im Vorgarten zu Hermines kleiner Wohnung. Er grüßte Mundungus und ging zur Tür, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare und merkte erst jetzt, wie nervös er eigentlich war.

Sein Klopfen blieb unbeantwortet. Es war früher Nachmittag. Eigentlich sollte sie zuhause sein. Er klopfte wieder, doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Erst nach dem dritten Mal hörte er von drinnen ihre Stimme. „Verschwinden Sie, alle Leute, die ich sehen will, haben einen Schlüssel."

Severus lächelte. Er hatte ihre Stimme schon so lange nicht mehr gehört. Natürlich schien sie schlechte Laune zu haben, aber damit hatte er nach den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter bereits gerechnet.

Leise sprach er „Alohomora" und die Tür schwang auf.

„Ist es auch okay, wenn man einen passenden Zauberspruch hat?"

Hermine schnellte zu ihm herum. Erst brachte sie kein Wort heraus, dann fuhr sie ihn an. „Was willst Du den hier? Habe ich Dir nicht klar machen könne, dass ich Dich nie wieder sehen will?"

Er sah sie an und obwohl sie sicher schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, war er verzaubert von ihrem Anblick. Jetzt erst wusste er wieder, wie sehr er sie wirklich vermisste.

„Ich .. ich bin nicht hier, um Dich zu reizen, sondern um Dir dies zu bringen." Er zog die Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel aus dem Umhang.

„Was soll das sein, Severus? Noch ein Vergessenstrank, weil ich den anderen nicht genommen habe? Oder gleich ein Gift, damit Du mich endgültig loswirst."

Jetzt war er perplex. Glaubte sie das wirklich von ihm?

„Es ist das Gegenmittel, Hermine. Ich hab endlich das Gegenmittel gefunden und ich denke, dass Du es dringend brauchst, wenn ich mir die Kratzspuren auf Deinen Möbeln hier so ansehen."

„Das geht Dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Severus Snape. Ich brauche Dein Gegenmittel nicht. Ich komme auch so klar. Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung!"

„Nein." Er blieb ganz ruhig, obwohl er innerlich sehr aufgewühlt war.

„Nein? Was soll das heißen, nein? Hast Du nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Du sollst verdammt noch mal aus meiner Wohnung verschwinden."

„Willst Du Dich erst so aufregen, bis Du wieder zum Raubtier wirst, oder können wir jetzt vernünftig miteinander reden, wie zwei Erwachsene?"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick an. „Ich will mich nicht aufregen. Alles was ich will, ist dass Sie gehen, PROFESSOR."

Ja, das versetzte ihm einen Stich. Das war nicht zu übersehen, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abschrecken und war mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihr.

„Trink es und ich werde gehen, wenn ich gesehen habe, dass es bei Dir auch wirkt."

„Ich werde bestimmt nichts trinken, was Du mir gibst. Das kann ich Dir schwören." Sie wand sich um und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Tür knallte sie mit Wucht hinter sich zu.

Er ließ ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit, denn auf einen Verwandlung wollte er es wirklich nicht anlegen. Dann klopfte er an und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie lag weinend auf dem Bett, zusammengerollt, wie eine Katze. Severus setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, streichelte ihr vorsichtig über die Wange und wollte sie dann zu sich ziehen, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Fass mich nicht an. Ich will, dass Du verschwindest. Aus meiner Wohnung und aus meinem Leben." zischte sie ihn an.

„Ich werde gehen, wenn Du den Trank genommen hast. Wenn es Dir hilft, hole ich Harry her, der gesehen hat, wie ich den Trank getestet habe, nur damit Du mir glaubst, dass ich Dich nicht vergiften will, aber Du wirst nicht länger als gefährliches Raubtier in einer Wohngegend rumlaufen."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte ruhig, fast emotionslos gesprochen, doch in seinen Augen konnte sie Schmerz lesen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf.

„Wirst Du dann wirklich gehen?"

„Wenn Du dass dann immer noch willst, dann ja."

„Und es ist ungiftig?"

„Dir wird übel und Du wirst vielleicht ein paar Stunden ohnmächtig sein, aber sonst ist alles okay. Bei mir hatte ich deutlich überdosiert. Vielleicht hast Du kaum Nebenwirkungen."

„Was ist da drin?"

Severus erklärte ihr die Lösung für ihr beinahe ein Jahr altes Problem. Hermine hörte geduldig zu und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden dabei deutlich weicher. Schließlich nahm sie den Trank entgegen, er nickte ihr zu und sie trank.

Wie er verwandelte sie sich in rascher Folge einige Male, doch sie erbrach nicht und wurde auch nicht ohnmächtig. Sie war nur erschöpft und ihr war ein wenig übel.

Severus verabreichte ihr ein paar Tropfen Mendigosa Peratus und bald ging es ihr besser. Sie lag zum Fenster gewandt im Bett und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich neben sie zu legen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

Hermine wehrte sich so gut sie konnte, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft und auch ein kleines bisschen, der absolute Wille, ihn wegzudrängen. Sie hörte auf ihn wegzudrängen und flüsterte ihm zu. „Glaube nicht, dass das meine Meinung ändert." Dann lehnte sie sich an ihn und schlief ein.

TBC

* * *

Und, glaubt ihr, dass war schon alles und die zwei vertragen sich wieder? Oder kommt da noch was? Ihr habt ja Zeit bis morgen um zu grübeln.

LG,

iome


	57. Chapter 57

So, da bin ich wieder. Heute gibt es noch ein schönes, vielleicht aber ein bisschen trauriges Kapitelchen mit Hermine und Severus. Aber macht euch mal keine Sorgen.

**Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Kakao und Schokokuchen geb ich euch heute zum Sonntag mal aus.**

**HexeLea:** Nicht ganz richtig geraten, denn heute ist es Severus, der … ach, lies besser selber.

**Minnie**: Ich fand, wenn Harry ihn jetzt wieder beleidigt hätte, wäre vielleicht das Vertrauen wieder verloren gegangen. So ist es eine Bestätigung für Severus, dass er Harry wirklich vertrauen kann. Zu den anderen Dingen: Die werden in etwa dieser Reihenfolge abgearbeitet. Und stimmt, ich hab schon viel vorgeschrieben (bin bei Kapitel).

**Luna**: Na gaaanz einfach kann ich es ihnen ja nicht machen, aber ganz schwer auch nicht. So gemein bin ich einfach nicht.

**Seraphime**: Du liegst völlig richtig. Die beiden KÖNNTEN mehr machen, als nebeneinander zu liegen, aber heute noch nicht. Wäre auch zu schnell, nach ihrem wieder Aufeinandertreffen.

**Gipsy**: Wenn Du Cliffhanger hasst, dann warte besser, bis ich alles fertig gestellt habe :-) Ich bin soooo gemein und schaffe immer neue.

**Witch**: Ich sehe schon, Du bist voll im Stress. Lenk Dich etwas mit lesen ab…

**Becki**: Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Harry unseren Sevi beleidigt, dass hätte bestimmt jedes neugewonnene Vertrauen zerstört. Du wirst gleich beim Lesen feststellen, dass Severus Hermines letzten Kommentar leider ein wenig zu ernst nimmt. Da bleibt die Spannung noch etwas erhalten.

**Sevena**: Ich gebe Dir Recht und Hermine lernt das Verzeihen auch gerade, aber es nützt ihr nichts, wenn Serverus sich so schnell verkrümmelt.

**Jlp**: Noch haben sie sich ja nicht wieder, aber wenn, dann bringt sie nichts mehr auseinander.

**Kiane**: Na gut, dann muss ich Dich ein klein wenig enttäuschen, denn der heftige Zoff bleibt aus, aber ganz einfach mache ich es den beiden nun auch nicht.

**Sassy**: Ach, Du lebst ja auch noch :-) Du brauchst nicht mit dem ganzen Zaun zu winken, ich bring die beiden auch so wieder zusammen …

**Will**: Kriegt er doch auch, aber noch nicht in diesem Kapitel.

**Tina**: Danke. Aha, feiern statt lesen. Na gut, ist genehmigt ;-)

**Judda**: Das hör ich gerne. Die neuen Kapitel gibt es immer im Lauf des Nachmittags. Wie ich halt Zeit habe.

**Begeisterte Leserin**: Das geht ja runter wie Öl. Mehr davon :-) Wenn Du nächste Woche weiter liest hast Du dann ja wieder einige Kapitel vor Dir, das ist doch auch was.

**

* * *

57. Kapitel**

Lange betrachtete Severus die Frau, die er liebte, wie sie da in seinen Armen lag und so wunderschön aussah, dass es ihn umso mehr schmerzte, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht mehr wollte. Er hatte zu keinen Zeitpunkt Sehnsucht oder Verlange gesehen, als sie sich stritten und auch im Halbschlaf hatte sie ihm klargemacht, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wollte. Das war die letzte Nacht, die er sie im Arm halten würde. Er versuchte sich jeden Moment mit ihr einzuprägen, aber irgendwann nach Mitternacht schlief er schließlich ein.

Als Hermine erwachte, war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie war und wer sie so fest umklammert hielt, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Vorabend.

Er war zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr das Gegenmittel gebracht. Eigentlich sollte sie sich jetzt freuen, wie verrückt. Doch sie empfand keine Freude. Er hatte gesagt, dass er wieder gehen würde. Ja, er hatte es eingeschränkt: Nur, wenn sie es wollte. Aber sie hatte ihm deutlich gesagt, dass es so war.

Hermine drehte sich um, so vorsichtig, wie sie konnte und sah ihn an. Er schlief friedlich. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gestohlen. Der Mond schien auf sie beide und Hermine dachte an die eine Nacht in seinem Wohnzimmer, in der sie ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte.

Sie konnte irgendwann dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen, ihn zu streicheln. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihrem Handrücken über seine Wange, strich mit den Fingern die Form seiner Lippen nach und küsste ihn dann sanft. Er schlief weiter, doch der zufriedene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war nun deutlicher, als zuvor. Hermine seufzte leise, lehnte ihre Stirn an seine und grübelte über all das nach, was er gesagt und getan hatte.

Sie nahm sich vor, ihn am Morgen nicht einfach gehen zu lassen. Er hatte sich neben sie gelegt und sie liebevoll in den Arm genommen. Vielleicht war dies ja doch noch nicht vorbei. Vielleicht wollte er sie noch immer. Sie würden miteinander reden müssen. Irgendwann in dieser Nacht kam ihr die Wut auf ihn abhanden. Als der Morgen graute schlief sie wieder ein.

Severus erwachte und fand Hermine ganz dicht an sich gepresst. Nun, es war Winter und in dieser Wohnung lausig kalt. Trotzdem rührte das etwas in ihm, noch mehr, als die Begegnung mir ihr es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Severus wusste, dass er ihr ein Versprechen gegeben hatte und sie hatte ihn selbst vorm Einschlafen noch einmal daran erinnert. Er berührte noch einmal ihre Haare, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und atmete noch einmal ganz tief ihren Duft ein. Dann schob er sich von ihr weg und verließ leise Bett und Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne noch einen Wärmezauber auf sie gesprochen zu haben.

Er erlaubte sich keine Tränen. Nicht hier. Erst, wenn er zu Hause wäre. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einen Moment stehen und betrachtete sie, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht berührten. Als sie sich zu regen begann, wusste er, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

Leise schloss er die Tür und disapparierte direkt aus ihrer Wohnung. Der Gang nach Snape-Manor kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dies alles war sinnlos. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und nutzlos. Bis gestern hatte er zumindest noch eine Aufgabe gehabt, noch dazu eine, die mit Hermine zu tun hatte. Nun war der Trank gebraut und wirkt und er hatte nichts mehr zu tun, außer vielleicht wieder zu unterrichten. Bis gestern hatte er auch noch die Hoffnung gehegt, dass sie sich versöhnen könnten, aber Hermine schien nichts mehr für ihn zu empfinden. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, doch trotzdem war etwas in ihm zerbrochen, als er sie gerade zurückgelassen hatte.

Severus öffnete das Tor zu seinem Anwesen, schleppte sich durch den tiefen Schnee weiter zum Haus und ließ sich drinnen aufs Bett fallen. Er schlief nicht ein. Seine Gedanken drehten sich unablässig um Hermine. Gegen zehn hielt er es nicht mehr aus und er stand auf.

Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit, Albus zu berichten, dass er versagt hätte.

Als Hermine diesmal erwachte, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas fehlte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass er weg war. In diesem Moment hörte sie vor der Schlafzimmertür ein leises Plopp. Severus musste gerade disappariert sein. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurück in das Kissen sinken. Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein. Wäre sie doch nur ein paar Sekunden eher erwacht.

Hektisch sprang sie auf, hechtete ins Bad, um sich ein bisschen frisch zu machen und beschloss, dass es Zeit sei, einige Dinge hinter sich zu lassen. Sie zauberte ihr Haar in Form und machte sich fertig für den Tag. Dann hexte sie ihre Sachen und ihre Möbel wieder ganz, die seit zwei Tagen aussahen, als wären sie in einen Tornado geraten und schließlich zauberte sie sich noch eine Tasse extrastarken Kaffee herbei. Sie trank ihn so heiß, wie sie es aushielt und zog sich dann um. Im Morgenmantel wollte sie sich dem Tag nun wirklich nicht stellen.

Bevor sie sich zu Severus begab, wollte sie erst zu Albus und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Was immer auch ein Gespräch mit Severus bringen würde, sie wusste, dass sie in der Muggelwelt auf Dauern nicht ausharren wollte. Sie beschloss, dass es Zeit war, auch dort auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, wenn sie und Severus nicht wieder zusammen kommen sollten.

Mit Beinen wie Pudding und einem Puls hart an der Grenze zur zweihundert apparierte sie nach Hogsmeade und lief dann durch ein dichtes Schneetreiben nur Schule hinauf.

Severus kam gerade am Wasserspeier an, als Albus sich ihm von hinten näherte.

„Guten Morgen Severus, ich habe gehört, dass der Trank wirkt. Meinen Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und wenn ich Mundungus richtig verstanden habe, habt ihr euch gar nicht lange angeschrieen." Der Schulleiter lächelte ihn an.

„Morgen Albus, Du brauchst mir nicht zu gratulieren. Ja, der Trank wirkt, aber Hermine will mich trotzdem nicht mehr sehen. Sie wird wohl nicht zurückkommen. Ich wollte Dir nur bescheid geben, dass ich nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder den Unterricht übernehmen kann."

Albus Lächeln verblasste. „Es tut mir sehr leide, Severus. Soll ich noch mal mit ihr reden?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das etwas ändern würde." Severus wandte sich um. „Ich bin auf Snape-Manor, wenn Du mich suchst."

Als Severus den Kerker erreichte, betrat Hermine gerade die Eingangshalle und stapfte ein paar Mal auf, um den Schnee von den Stiefeln zu bekommen. Dann besann sie sich wieder darauf, dass sie ja zaubern konnte und auch wollte und beseitigte das Problem mit einem Wärmezauber.

Sie wunderte sich einen Moment über die Stille im ganzen Gebäude, bis ihr einfiel, dass schon Ferien sein mussten und wohl kaum Schüler anwesend waren.

Erinnerungen an vor einem Jahr stiegen in ihr hoch. Damals hatte sie sich auch Gedanken wegen Severus gemacht, aber damals hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass er nur ein dummes kleines Schulmädchen in ihr sah. Jetzt wusste sie es besser, doch trotzdem standen wieder Hindernisse zwischen ihnen. Hindernisse, die sie jetzt zu beseitigen gedachte.

Sie betrat den Flur, in dem der Wasserspeier stand und überlegt gerade nach dem Passwort, als sich ein Portrait neben ihr meldete. „Es ist „Zuckerrübensirup". Er hat gesagt, ich soll Dir das verraten, wenn Du hier her kommst." Die Treppe erschien und Hermine war wieder mal verblüfft von Albus nahezu hellseherischen Fähigkeiten.

Oben angekommen klopfte sie an und betrat dann vorsichtig den Raum. Ihr ehemaliger Direktor sah auf und ein Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen entstand, als er sie erkannte.

„Hallo Albus, darf ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich Hermine. Wie geht es Dir meine Liebe?" Er erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.

Sein Lächeln war ansteckend. „Gut. Ich bin hier, weil ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen möchte. Ich habe mich vorgestern sehr schlecht benommen und es war dumm von mir, Sie so anzuschreien und raus zuwerfen. Bitte verzeihen Sie einem dummen Mädchen wie mir."

„Schon gut Hermine. Ich habe Dir das nicht übel genommen. Sehe ich das richtig, dass Du Dich jetzt nicht mehr von der Zauberwelt abwendest?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, aber ich muss noch etwas Wichtiges klären, bevor ich weiß, was ich mache."

„Mit Severus nehme ich an."

„Ja, er war gestern Abend bei mir und hat mir das Gegenmittel gebracht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er verschwinden soll und natürlich ist er tatsächlich gegangen. Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, werden wir endlich miteinander reden müssen."

Jetzt nickte Albus. „Ja, das werdet ihr und vielleicht ist es jetzt einmal an der Zeit, dass ihr vollkommen ehrlich miteinander umgeht. Sag ihm, was Du fühlst und sag es ihm vor allem so oft, bis er es wirklich glaubt. Severus ist niemand, der einem das beim ersten Mal abnimmt. Ich habe fast 16 Jahre gebraucht, bis er mir endlich wirklich getraut hat."

Hermine schluckte schwer und ging dann auf Albus zu. Sie umarmte ihn und sagte. „Danke für alles. Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen viel zu verdanken habe, auch was Severus betrifft. Danke!"

Selbst einem alten Zausel, wie ihm, war es nicht egal, wenn ein solches schönes und liebenswertes Mädchen ihn umarmte. Er wischte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel weg.

„Versprich mir etwas, Hermine. Versprich mir, dass Du nicht mehr wegläufst, wenn er Dich unabsichtlich verletzt, weil er nicht an sich selbst glaubt."

„Falls wir uns versöhnen …"

„Oh, dass werdet ihr und wenn ich euch eigenhändig in einen Raum sperren muss, damit ihr gezwungen seit miteinander zu reden." unterbrach er sie.

„Okay, wenn wir uns versöhnt haben…"

„Besser!" kam der Einwurf von Albus.

„Also, dann verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich mich nicht wieder von solchen idiotischen Einfällen verscheuchen zu lassen."

„Dir nicht Ihnen." war das Einzige was Albus nun sagte.

„Was?" kam von der sichtlich verwirrten Hermine.

„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass mich nicht immer alle Siezen. Das ist als ob man überall außen vor bleibt, bei den Menschen, die einem nahe stehen. Bitte sag Du zu mir, Hermine. Du bist für mich wie eine Tochter und Severus wie ein Sohn. Meine eigenen Kinder könnten mir nicht näher stehen."

Hermine brach in Tränen, wohlgemerkt Tränen der Rührung, aus und umarmte ihn erneut. „Aber gerne doch, Albus."

Er schob sie von sich weg und in Richtung des Kamins. „Sieh zu, dass Du ihn abpasst. Er wollte vor ein paar Minuten in seine Gemächer und von da aus in sein Haus. Los beeil Dich, bevor er irgendwas Dummes anstellt."

TBC

* * *

Na, schon besser, oder? Hermine hat endlich ihren Irrtum eingesehen und muss das jetzt nur noch Severus mitteilen.

Ob jetzt wohl alles gut wird?

LG,

iome


	58. Chapter 58

Hi,

ich verrate euch nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, die beiden treffen heute endlich wieder aufeinander.

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich gebe euch einen Kaffee und Kuchen eurer Wahl aus.**

**Winky**: Es gibt mehr als nur Hoffnung, aber das merkst Du gleich. Ich habe schon bis Kapitel 64 vorgeschrieben und es werden wahrscheinlich 70, plus minus ein oder zwei. Aber ich habe schon eine weitere Geschichte in Planung.

**Minnie**: Doch, dass wird leicht. Ich habe die beiden für meinen Geschmack genug gequält und sie haben ja noch andere Sachen vor sich, die sie beschäftigen werden.

**Saxa13**: So bald hätte ich gar nicht wieder mir Dir gerechnet, aber das ist natürlich erfreulich, dass Du so eine nette Gastfamilie erwischt hast. Die gewünschte Versöhnung kriegst Du auch, aber das ist sicher keine Überraschung.

**Seraphime**: Was meinst Du wohl, wer mich zu dem Satz mit dem in einem Raum einsperren inspiriert hat? Richtig, Du! Danke für den Hinweis auf die Fehler. Da kann man echt so oft drüberlesen und sieht es trotzdem nicht ...

**Kiane**: Noch ist das Verhältnis zwischen Albus und Harry nicht sooo persönlich, denn noch ist Harry ja Schüler, sie mögen sich, aber es wird wie bei Hermine/Albus intensiver, wenn er die Schule beendet hat.

**Will**: Na, schon ganz hibbelig, oder wie? Na gut, ich erlöse Dich...

**Sassy**: Noch eine Hibbelige. Gibt es hier ein Nest? Hermine hat sich ebeilt und trifft ihn heute.

**Luna**: Aber klar doch. Severus ist doch froh, wenn sie auftaucht.

**Schwarzleserin**: Danke, das höre ich sehr gern.

**Tina**: Gell, ich bin nett? Darfst sogar feiern gehen... Spaß beiseite. Severus wird Dir heute garantiert noch besser gefallen.

**HexeLea**: Ab heute mache ich es den beiden (zumindest miteinander) ganz einfach. Wird aber auch Zeit, oder?

**Pottili**: Dein letzter Satz hat mir sehr geschmeichelt. Mehr davon :-)

**Elektra**: Tja, ich bin halt von der schnellen Sorte ;-) Ist doch keine Kunst, ich habe ja schon bis Kapitel 64 vorgeschrieben.

**Witch**: Nö, Deine privaten Probleme stören mich hier nicht. Im Gegenteil, ist schon interessant. Eigentlich könntest Du daraus eine eigene Geschichte machen. Ersetzte Deinen Freund und seinen Bruder durch Severus und einen Charakter Deiner Wahl und Dich selbst durch Hermine und Du kannst glatt einen Roman draus machen.

**

* * *

58. Kapitel**

In seinen Räumen war Severus nicht, doch Hermine hielt sich dort nur so lange auf, bis sie sich dessen sicher war, dann stellte sie sich in den Kamin und ließ sich nach Snape-Manor bringen.

Das Wohnzimmer lag im Halbdunkel. Die Sonne hatte sich gerade hinter dicke Wolken verzogen und im ganzen Haus schien ein Dämmerlicht zu herrschen.

„Severus? Wo bist Du?" Sie lief auf sein Schlafzimmer zu, doch dort war er nicht.

Sie rief lauter nach ihm, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Auch im Labor und im Esszimmer war er nicht. Die Bibliothek war ebenfalls leer. Sie gab es auf nach ihm zu rufen und suchte jetzt systematisch in allen Räumen. Schließlich blieben nur noch der Keller und das obere Stockwerk übrig. Sie ging nach oben.

Sie fand ihn in ihrem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer am Fenster stehend. Er hielt etwas in der Hand, was sie nicht erkennen konnte und starrte nach draußen, bis er sie hörte.

„Hier bist Du also. Warum hast Du nicht geantwortet, als ich nach Dir gerufen habe?"

Severus glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Er ging auf sie zu und obwohl sie noch nicht gesagt hatte, warum sie hier war, nahm er sie in die Arme und küsste sie lang und leidenschaftlich. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

„Sag mir, dass Du hier bist, weil Du mich auch liebst!"

„Liebst Du mich denn, Severus?" Sie wusste, es war dumm diese Frage zu stellen, nach diesem Kuss, doch sie wollte sich ganz sicher sein.

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern zeigt ihr nun, was er in den Händen gehalten hatte. Es war das einzige, was sie bei ihrem übereilten Auszug vergessen hatte, der Zuneigungsmesser. Er hielt ihn in der Hand, richtete ihn auf sie und der Zeiger des magischen Gerätes pendelte sofort auf „Unglaubliche tiefe Liebe".

„Reicht Dir das, oder brauchst Du noch mehr Beweise?" Er zog sie noch enger zu sich und küsste sie erneut.

Nach einem weiteren Kuss entzog sie sich ihm ein Stück. „Wir müssen reden, Severus!"

„Ja, das müssen wir, sogar ganz sicher, aber momentan will ich Dich einfach nur spüren." Er zog ihr die dicke Winterjacke aus, die sie immer noch trug und sie ließ es geschehen. Es war beinahe genau ein Jahr her, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und damals ging es noch nicht um Liebe, sondern nur um Leidenschaft und Anziehung. Diesmal war es anders und sie konnte es spüren.

Severus stellte sich hinter sie, küsste ihren Nacken und hauchte zart in die Halsbeuge. Sie erschauderte. Langsam ließ er beide Hände über ihr Schultern zu ihren Armen gleiten und schließlich umschlang er ihre Taille. Während er sich mit sanften Küssen von ihrem rechten Ohr zu ihrem linken Schulterblatt hinüberarbeitete, öffnete er vorn ihre Bluse.

Sie stand ganz still und genoss die Berührungen. Als er die letzten Köpfe geöffnet hatte streifte er ihr den Stoff vom Körper und umfasste zärtlich ihre Brüste.

Sie war so wunderschön, dass er es nicht länger aushielt, nur ihren Rücken zu sehen. Er drehte sie zu sich und küsste sie innig auf die Lippen. Bald verknoteten sich ihre Zungen im wilden Spiel miteinander. Sie öffnete nun seine Robe, während er ihre Hose zu Boden gleiten ließ. Sie stand nun ganz in ihre Unterwäsche vor ihm und sofort machte sich seine Erektion bemerkbar.

Beide sprachen kein Wort. Er warf alle Kleidungsstücke bis auf die Boxershorts von sich und begann von neuem sie zu küssen. Er erkundete ihren ganzen Körper. Bald knieten sie sich gegenüber und streichelten sich gegenseitig über Brust und Rücken.

Immer mehr versuchten sie einander zu reizen. Er saugte an ihren Brustwarzen, während sie an seinen Ohrläppchen knabberte. Ihr BH lag längst am Boden und auch ihr Slip gesellte sich bald dazu. Schließlich stieg er aus seinen Shorts und seine Erregung war nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Er zog sie zu sich, hob sie vom Boden hoch und legte sie auf der Couch wieder ab. Er kniete vor ihr nieder, erkundete ihren Bauchnabel und ließ seine Zunge dann bis kurz vor ihren Venushügel wandern.

Beide waren unendlich erreget. Als sie ihr Schenkel spreizte drang er fast sofort in sie ein. Beide waren viel zu ausgehungert nach einander, um länger warten zu können. Mit schnellen Stößen brachte er sie und sich selbst zu Höhepunkt.

Noch keuchend lagen sie da und hielten einander fest. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus, aber wenn Du noch einmal versuchst, mich aus Deinem Leben zu drängen, dann werde ich Dir irgendwas Fürchterliches antun, hast Du verstanden?"

„Pst, nicht jetzt, Hermine. Ich liebe Dich und ich werde so was bestimmt nicht noch einmal machen." Dann verschloss er ihre Lippen wieder mit einem Kuss.

Erst am Nachmittag und viele zärtliche Begegnungen später krochen sie beide aus dem Bett.

Hermine hüllte sich in die Bettdecke und schaute ihm zum, wie er sich die Hose anzog. Sie lächelte. Und er merkte es.

„Hast Du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen, der in seine Hosen steigt?" neckte er sie.

„Außer Dir? Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Nicht mal Deinen Vater?"

„Doch sicher, aber ich neige dazu, in ihm keinen Mann sehen zu wollen, wie wohl jedes Kind, nicht wahr?"

Er kam auf sie zu und hockte sich vor sie. „Ist zwischen uns wieder alles okay, oder möchtest Du jetzt noch über irgendwas reden?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Albus hat mir schon gesagt, dass Du es bereust und ich war auch ganz schön stur und das nicht gerade ein kurze Zeit. Lassen wir es gut sein, ja?"

„Dann fangen wir jetzt noch einmal von vorn an"?

„Hm, aber lass mich Dir bitte etwas zeigen, damit Du nicht wieder irgendwann auf den Gedanken kommst, dass ich Dich nicht zum glücklich sein brauche." Sie stand auf und griff sich den Zuneigungsmesser. Auch bei ihr sprang er ohne Umwege auf „Unglaubliche tiefe Liebe".

Severus lächelte und sie lächelte zurück. „Ich hätte nie daran gezweifelt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzutauchen. Er kniete, noch immer mit nacktem Oberkörper, vor ihr nieder und nahm ihre Hand.

„Das hätte ich schon viel eher tun sollen, statt Dir einen Vergessenstrank einflössen zu wollen." Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. „Hermine Granger, möchtest Du meine Frau werden?" Er öffnete eine kleine Schatulle und zeigte ihr einen wunderschönen Ring mit einem Saphir.

Sie sah die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht und wie sie verschwand, als sie ihn anlächelte. „Ja, Severus, das will ich. Ich will Deine Frau werden." Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn.

Schließlich knieten sie voreinander, wie schon einmal an diesem Tag, doch diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Sie sahen die Liebe in den Augen des anderen und konnten den Blick nicht von einander lösen. Severus merkte, wie er den Atem angehalten hatte, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete und noch immer traute er sich nicht zu glauben, dass sie wirklich ja gesagt hatte. Doch ihr strahlendes Lächeln ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Er nahm ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an. Dann umfasste er ihre Taille und zog sie mit sich nach oben. Gemeinsam legten sie sich wieder aufs Bett und kuschelten sich aneinander. Sie verließen es an diesem Tag nicht wieder.

TBC

* * *

Und, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Ich habe es den beiden nicht all zu schwer gemacht. Die haben genug durch und ich wollte auch mal nett sein...

Ich bin nicht so ganz ins Detail gegangen, denn ich wollte wegen diesem Kapitel das Rating nicht ändern. Denkt euch einfach euren Teil.

LG,

iome


	59. Chapter 59

Hallo,

ich weiß, dass manche von euch das gestrige Kapitel etwas zu schnulzig und vielleicht auch übereilt war, aber das ist es nicht. Zum einen ist es doch im wirklichen Leben auch so, dass wochen- oder monatelang nichts aufregendes passiert und dann kommt es Schlag auf Schlag und an einem einzigen Tag verändert sich das ganze Leben.

Außerdem ist die Welt von Hermine und Severus nicht ganz so heil, wie es gestern schien und das merken die beiden heute auch schnell. In einem schönen langen Kapitelchen.

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! **

**HexeLea**: Ich kann Dich schon verstehen, verweise aber mal auf meinen Anfangstext hier drüber. Und nein, das gestrige Kapitel war nicht als Strafe gedacht, aber ich könnte nächste Woche tatsächlich fertig werden, denn bis zum 65 Kapitel habe ich schon vorgeschrieben. Ich denke mal, dass es für euch noch bestimmt zwei Wochen weitergeht. P.S.: Ich denke Du kannst die Bodenvase wieder unter dem PC entfernen... :-) und P.S.S: Der Zuneigungsmesser musste unbedingt noch mal auftauchen. Wenn man sowas schon am Anfang einbaut, dann kann man doch diese Gelegenheit nicht verschenken, gell?

**Elektra**: _„Jetzt muss Ginny und Ron nur noch ihren fehler einsehen und Voldi sterben," - _Sag mal, woher kennst Du meinen Plot? Kannst Du etwa Gedanken lesen?

**Minnie**: Die beiden konnten doch gar nicht mehr anders. Sie haben sich so vermisst, dass sie erste einmal übereinander hergefallen sind und im Taumel der Glückshormone ist auch die Verlobung zustande gekommen, aber in diesem Kapitel holt sie die Realität ein und die beiden merken, dass sie um das klärende Gespräch doch nicht herumkommen.

**Seraphime**: Recht hast Du. Heute werden sie von der Realität eingeholt. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Ja, auch Draco wird nochmal auftauchen, allerdings nicht sofort. Mit dem Zuneigungsmesser kann ich Dir leider auch nicht weiterhelfen, aber wenn so was erfunden wird, dann bin ich garantiert auch bei den ersten Käufern :-) Männer wären dann auf einmal viel einfacher zu verstehen...

**Saxas13**: Mensch hast Du es gut. Bei mir ist es egal, ob der Chef da ist oder nicht. Arbeiten muss ich trotzdem. :-( Schön, dass Dir es gefallen hat.

**Luna**: Och, die anderen sind ganz friedlich, aber es gibt da ja noch ein paar Leute, die was gegen unser Pärchen häben.

**Winky**: Bis zum großen Fest ist es leider noch ein bisschen hin, aber versprochen, es gibt eines. An dem Fass Butterbier habe ich mir fast einen Bruch gehoben ;-) Großes Danke! Ich hab mich übrigens schon gewundert, ob Du mir jetzt unter zwei Namen reviews, aber jetzt hat sich das ja aufgeklärt.

**Will**: Es ist zwar nicht alles Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen, wie Du gleich lesen wirst, aber so ist es doch schon deutlich besser.

**Sassy**: Na ja, sie heiraten noch nicht sofort, aber in absehbarer Zeit. Vorher haben sie aber noch ein paar Sache oder Leute zu erledigen.

**Gipsy**: Noch nicht, das mit dem Heiraten dauert noch. Hermine ist 17 Jahre und zwei Monate alt, aber in der Zauberwelt ist sie ja erwachsen und das ist die Hauptsache.

**Sarah**: Ich kann halt Gedanken lesen :-) Das Teil habe ich am Anfang bewusst eingebaut, auch wenn ich da noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, für was er am Ende gut sein wird. Wie es mit Ginny und Ron weitergeht verrate ich noch nicht, aber Du musst nicht mehr lange warten, um es zu erfahren.

**Tina**: Danke, bei soviel Lob wachse ich doch glatt noch fünf Zentimeter.

**Becki**: Tja, ich habe es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen können, wie die beiden leiden. Zum Heiratsantrag: Severus wollte sich halt versichern, dass sie nicht wieder wegläuft und nach dem heutigen Kapitel wirst Du besser verstehen, warum er ihr den Heiratsantrag so schnell gemacht hat.

**Mahalove**: Sag mal, Du hattest aber wirklich schon echt bessere Tage, hm? Lass Dich nicht runterziehen. Ruf jemanden aus Deinem Bekanntenkreis an, geh schön shoppen und Kaffeetrinken und versuche mal ne Weile abzuschalten, dann wird das schon wieder. Eine Pause muss doch kein Endpunkt sein.

**Kiane**: Stimmt, wenn, dann richtig. Ihre Freunde werden die Verlobung akzeptieren, dass ist kein Geheimnis. Schließlich haben die ja alle daran mitgearbeitet, dass sie wieder zusammenfinden. Trotzdem warten noch genug Herausforderungen auf die beiden, z.b. auch Voldi und seine Anhänger.

**Lilith**: Ups, hab ich wieder die Taschentuchwarnung vergessen… Mach Dir keine Gedanken, wegen ihren wirklichen Freunden, die wollten doch alle, dass die beiden wieder zusammenkommen.

**

* * *

59. Kapitel**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Severus schon auf einen Ellbogen gestützt neben ihr und beobachtete sie.

„Weißt Du eigentlich, wie schön Du bist, wenn Du schläfst?"

Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen. „Ach, nur wenn ich schlafe? Das merke ich mir!" grummelte sie vor sich hin.

Er beugte sich über sie. „Nein, nicht nur, aber dann auch."

Als nächstes schlugen ihm ihre Haare ins Gesicht, weil sie sich blitzschnell umwendete und ihn auf sich zog.

Severus stützte sich neben ihr auf beiden Seiten ab und seine Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Das kitzelt." kam von ihr zwischen dem Gekicher.

„Das ist nur gerecht, Deine Haare verursachen rote Striemen, wenn Du sie einem um die Ohren haust."

Ihre Erwiderung ging in wilden Küssen unter. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie nun auf sich. Sie spürte seine weiche Haut an ihrer und schmiegte den Kopf an seine Brust.

„Weißt Du, was gestern für ein Tag war?"

„Der, an dem wir uns verlobt haben?"

„Ja, aber das meine ich nicht. Ich dachte an vor einem Jahr." Sie streichelte über seine Brust. Es war schön, ihn nach all dieser Zeit endlich spüren zu können.

„Ist es wirklich genau der gleiche Tag gewesen?"

„Oh ja, der 16. Dezember. Gestern vor einem Jahr haben wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen."

„Es ist unfassbar, was in diesem Jahr alles passiert ist."

„Das ist es, aber ich möchte nur wenig davon missen. Okay, auf den Unterricht in der 7. Klasse hätte ich getrost verzichten können und auf die unfreiwilligen Verwandlungen auch, aber nicht auf Dich." Sie strich über eine Narbe, die seinen rechten Arm zierte.

„Ich auf Dich auch nicht. Um nichts in der Welt. Du tust mir gut." Er küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Ich hatte nicht immer den Eindruck, dass Du das weißt."

Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und seufzte resigniert. „Hermine, warum hast Du gestern gesagt, wir müssten nicht drüber reden, wenn Du heute gleich morgen anfängst zu sticheln?"

„Ach komm schon, aus unserem Gedächtnis können wir die Zeit nicht streichen und ab und zu wird es einer von uns erwähnen. Was ist daran schlimm?"

„Das es mich jedes Mal wieder daran erinnert, dass wir uns das Leben so schwer gemacht haben."

„Du meinst, dass Du uns das Leben so schwer gemacht hast! ICH wollte DIR keine Tränke verabreichen, die Dein ganzes Leben verändern."

Severus setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Hermine! Was genau soll das jetzt? Wir haben uns versöhnt, ich habe Dich gefragt, ob wir uns aussprechen müssen, Du hast nein gesagt und keine zwölf Stunden später machst Du mir Vorwürfe und sagst, dass wäre jetzt immer so. Schmink Dir das ab. Entweder oder!"

Keine drei Sekunden später war Hermine aus dem Bett gesprungen, hatte die Bettdecke um sich gewickelt und marschierte Richtung Badezimmer davon. „Dann nehme ich wohl das „oder"!" Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er hieb mit einer Faust in das Kissen neben sich. „Nicht schon wieder!" Schließlich stand er auf, weil es ohne Bettdecke doch empfindlich kühl war und schlüpfte in seine Sachen. Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und holte sich saubere Wäsche. Kurz überlegte er, ob er zum duschen nach oben gehen sollte, um es gleich mit einer Versöhnung zu kombinieren, doch die Luft dort schien ihm zu dick zu sein. Er duschte unten und wartete dann geduldig beim Frühstück auf sie.

Als Hermine auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht auftauchte, klopfte er am oberen Badezimmer. „Hermine, kommst Du da auch mal wieder raus?"

Erst hörte er gar nichts, dann nur ein ganz leises Schluchzen. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

„Ich will Dich nicht sehen." drang durch die Tür.

„Willst Du Dich jetzt wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einschließen? Komm da raus und dann reden wir noch mal."

„Nein." Ihre Stimme klang trotzig und Severus wusste, dass er so nicht an sie herankam. Also benutzte er „Alohomora" und trat zu ihr.

Sie saß zusammengekauert auf dem Fußboden. Immerhin war sie jetzt angezogen.

Eines der ersten Dinge, die er im Raum wahrnahm, war, dass sie den Verlobungsring abgestreift hatte und er auf dem Waschbecken lag. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und hielt ihn ihr hin. „Willst Du ihn schon nicht mehr?"

Sie schüttelte doch tatsächlich den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn Du so bist."

„Wie?" Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, den Ring immer noch fest umklammert.

„So, wie vorhin." Das Kratzen in ihrer Stimme bestätigte ihm, dass sie geweint haben musste.

Severus versuchte den Arm um sie zu legen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.

„Hör auf damit, Severus. Das bringt doch alles nichts."

Er zog den Arm zurück, legte den Ring auf den Wannenrand neben sich und stand auf. „Hör zu Hermine. Wir lieben uns, dass wissen wir beide und wir haben hier auch schon zusammen gelebt und ich möchte betonen, ganz gut sogar. Doch wenn Du das unbedingt willst, dann machen wir solange mit diesem Theater weiter, bis wir uns trennen. Wie Du möchtest!" Er wusste, dass er sie damit provozierte.

Sie sah schockiert zu ihm nach oben. „Ist es dass, was Du willst, Severus?"

„Ganz und gar nicht." Er streckte ihr eine Hand hin, damit sie aufstehen konnte. „Dies hier ist nicht nur wegen unserer kleinen Diskussion vorhin, da sind noch Dinge, die wir wohl unbedingt aussprechen müssen. Ich will, dass wir das tun und zwar nicht hier im Badezimmer. Komm!"

Sie nickte und ging mit ihm hinaus, rannte aber kurz zurück um den Ring zu holen.

Severus lächelte, aber nur so kurz, dass Hermine es nicht sah.

Sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, setzten sind einander gegenüber und sahen sich an. Keiner von beiden schien beginnen zu wollen und jeder hatte Angst, etwas kaputt zu machen, mit dem was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Beide schwiegen sich eine Weile an, bis Hermine schließlich die entscheidende Frage stellte. „Warum hast Du damals versucht mir die Tränke einzuflößen?"

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz nach oben. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht die erste sein würde. „Weil ich Dich liebe."

„Und das ist Deine ganze Begründung?"

„Im Grunde genommen ja. Ich wollte, dass Du ein normales Leben führen kannst ohne Gefahr durch Voldemort und ohne dauernde Verwandlungen."

„Aber wieso? Das, was Du mit mir vorhattest, das war nicht mein normales Leben."

„Ich dachte, wenn Du Dich an nichts erinnern kannst, würde es das werden." Er stand auf. Solche Gespräche fielen ihm nicht leicht, schon gar nicht, wenn er dabei still sitzen musste.

„Sag mir etwas, Severus!"

„Was?"

„Hast Du gedacht, es ginge mir ohne Dich besser?"

Er zögerte mit der Antwort. Wenn er Hermine an seiner Seite haben wollte, musste er wohl ehrlich sein. „Ja."

„Warum? Wie verdammt noch mal kommst Du auf solche merkwürdigen Ideen?"

Jetzt setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. „Hermine, ich werde Dir jetzt etwas verraten, was sonst niemand von mir weiß. Nicht mal Albus, obwohl der eigentlich immer alles weiß."

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und er fuhr fort. „Ich bin kein mutiger Mann. Eigentlich bin ich sogar ziemlich feige. Ich habe nie etwas Mutiges getan, zwischenmenschlich nie absichtlich etwas riskiert. Selbst als ich mich den Todessern anschloss, war es aus Feigheit, aus Angst, allein dazustehen, keine „Freunde" zu haben. Nur ein einziges Mal habe ich etwas Mut bewiesen, als ich vor 16 Jahren zu Albus ging. Letztlich war es aber auch nur die Angst vor dem, was auf mich wartete, die mich zu ihm trieb."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Pst, lass mich erst ausreden, sonst wirst Du das wahrscheinlich niemals erfahren. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht mutig. Ich war sogar feige, als es um uns ging. Hätte ich Mut besessen, hätte ich niemals zugelassen, dass man uns auseinander bringt und ich hätte auch nicht angefangen zu trinken, wenn ich ein normaler Mensch wäre. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der ist, dass ich einfach Angst hatte, wie das mit uns weitergeht. Ich hatte Angst vor einem gemeinsamen Leben mit Dir." Severus atmete einmal tief durch und Hermine dachte schon, dass er geendet hätte.

„Und dann fand ich eine Rechtfertigung, um unsere Beziehung beenden zu können und wie es schien sogar eine, bei der Du mir nicht böse sein könntest, weil Du nichts mehr von mir wüsstest. Weißt Du, dass was Albus immer über mich sagt, stimmt. Ich empfinde mich nicht als besonders liebenswert, aber daran lag es nicht allein. Ich war einfach nur zu feige, Dir zu sagen, dass ich vor unserem Zusammenleben Angst haben."

Er ließ ihre Hand los und wendete das Gesicht ab. Um keinen Preis wollte ihrem Blick jetzt begegnen. Doch Hermine ließ das nicht zu. Sie griff wieder nach ihm und er sah sie nun doch an. Seltsamer Weise war ihr Blick nicht verächtlich.

„Das ist es? Du hattest Angst vor mir, wenn man es genau nimmt?"

„Nicht hatte, habe. Ich habe Angst davor, mit Dir zusammen zu leben und noch viel mehr, dass Du mich irgendwann verlässt."

„Aber …." Sie stockte. „Dann hast Du also versucht, es auf diese Weise zu beenden, aus Angst, ich könne Dich sonst irgendwann einmal verlassen?"

Er nickte.

„Das ist verrückt!"

„Ja, das mag sein und ich habe mir selbst das lange nicht eingestanden, aber als ich gestern Morgen von Dir weggegangen bin, da ist es mir klar geworden."

„Severus, glaubst Du mir, dass ich Dich liebe?"

„Ja, jetzt schon. Seit Du gestern „Ja." gesagt hast."

„Gut." Sie setzte sich noch näher zu ihm. „Weißt Du, ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass ich Dich niemals verlassen werde, aber ich kann Dir versichern, dass ich Dich liebe und mit Dir zusammen sein will. Reicht Dir das?"

„Ich denke schon. Das muss es wohl, oder?" Er versuchte die Situation mit einem Witz aufzulockern. „Sonst müsste ich Dich wohl mit einem Bann belegen, der verhindert, dass Du mich verlassen kannst, nicht wahr?" Und es gelang. Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Versuche es nur, dann …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, sah ihm in die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dies schien momentan das einzig Richtige zu sein.

Er unterbrach den Kuss. „Vermutlich werde ich immer wieder versuchen Dich weg zu schieben. Lass es nicht zu, Hermine. Ohrfeige mich oder verfluche mich, was immer Du willst, aber lass Dich nicht von mir wegekeln!"

„Ich denke, dass ist ein faires Angebot, besonders das mit dem verfluchen!" Sie legte sich seinen Arm um die Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit dem Saphirring an ihrem Finger. „Es war auch nicht richtig von mir, Dir so lange keine Chance zu geben, Dich zu entschuldigen."

„Schon gut."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich stur bin. Frag Harry, er wird Dir bestätigen, dass das nichts Neues ist. Ich gebe nicht nach, wenn mich jemand verletzt."

„Dann haben wir wohl beide Fehler." Er strich über ihren Rücken.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Und, können wir damit leben?"

Als Antwort nickte sie nur, rückte noch näher an ihn, umarmte ihn an der Taille und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust.

TBC

* * *

So, endlich das längst fällige Gespräch, was beide gestern versucht haben, zu umgehen. Wurde auch Zeit. Tja, das geht nicht so einfach mit dem Verdrängen. Irgendwann holt es einen ein und wenn es um so grundlegende Dinge geht, dann halt eher früher als später.

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen?

LG,

iome


	60. Chapter 60

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! **

**Seraphime**: Ich kann Hermine schon verstehen. Es ist nicht einfach, dass alles zu vergessen und jetzt ist es deutlich besser. Nur den Verlobungsring abzunehmen fand ich recht heavy. Na ja, wir reden von Hermine „Sturkopf" Granger.

**Minnie**: Da hast Du Recht, sie werden noch öfter miteinander sprechen müssen. Jetzt wissen sie das auch beide. Hermine ist halt auch noch nicht ganz erwachsen, auch wenn sie in den meisten Situationen so handelt. Bei einem Streit kommt immer wieder ihre trotzige Ader durch. Severus hat ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, aber das müssen beide jetzt erstmal verdauen. Keine leichte Kost.

**Tina**: Die beiden sind halt nicht einfach. Zwischen und mit ihnen ist zu viel passiert, als das sie eine 08/15-Beziehung führen könnten und das ist irgendwie auch gut so. Mit dem Heiraten lassen sie sich aber noch Zeit. Sie haben sich ja gerade erst verlobt.

**HexeLea**: Auch wenn Hermine sich oft benimmt, als sei sie schon eine Ewigkeit erwachsen, so ist und bleibt sie doch ein Teenager, der erst lernen muss, mit manchen Situationen umzugehen. Das sie vor allen Problemen erst mal wegläuft ist keine Lösung, aber das wird sie auch noch lernen.

**Elektra**: Irgendwann musste er sich ja mal äußern. Mit solchen schwerwiegenen Geheimnissen kann man doch kein gemeinsames Leben führen.

**Jlp**: Aha, Du bist ein kleiner Springer. So so! Ist doch ganz egal, hauptsache Du liest weiter.

**Gipsy**: Auch, wenn jetzt zwischen den beiden alles ok ist, wird sie doch noch die eine oder andere Herausforderung erwarten und ich überlege gerade, ob ich vielleicht doch kein Happy End drauß mache.

**Luna**: Da haben wir beide mit Hermine was gemeinsam, obwohl bei mir die Sturheit nicht ganz so lang anhält. Zu Deiner Frage: Jep, die anderen leben alle noch und tauchen auch bald wieder auf. Alle.

**Saxas13**: Ja, dieser Deal gefiel mir auch sehr. So eine kleine Ohrfeige, wenn er sie beleidigt könnte Wunder wirken. Keine Angst Draco, Ron, Ginny und den Rest habe ich nicht vergessen. Die kommen alle wieder vo.

**Kiane**: Unser nettes Pärchen kann ja nicht für immer auf Wolke sieben leben. Sie haben halt sehr schnell gemerkt, dass sie sich aussprechen müssen, bevor sie miteinander leben können.

**Will**: Ich mag Wiederholungen, zumindest wenn sie in Form netter Reviews kommt :-)

**Winky**: Danke, ich bin auch gar nicht auf der Schleimspur ausgerutscht. Die Flasche Kürbissirup hat gut geschmeckt und war auch ganz leicht anzuheben. Thanks!

**Begeisterte Leserin**: Schön, dass bei Dir der Name Programm ist :-) Bis zum Wochende kann ich Dir schonmal weitere spannende Kapitel versprechen. Die liegen hier schon fertig rum.

**

* * *

60. Kapitel**

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich voneinander losreißen konnten. Es war angenehm so nah beieinander zu liegen. Beide wussten, dass dies nicht ihr letztes ausführliches Gespräch sein würde und vor allem sein durfte. Severus hatte eine Menge Komplexe, die er irgendwann einmal loswerden musste und Hermine verstand ihn immer noch nicht völlig. Sich selbst manchmal auch nicht. Nun, sie hatten viel Zeit. Die würden sie auch brauchen.

Nachdem sie endlich gefrühstückt hatten beschlossen sie Harry, der wie jedes Jahr im Schloss geblieben war, Albus und Minerva Bescheid zu geben, dass alles wieder in Ordnung zwischen ihnen war. Nun ja, zumindest, das meiste. Danach wollte sie noch die restlichen Sachen aus Hermines Wohnung holen und natürlich ihren Eltern bescheid geben.

In Hogwarts waren alle drei äußerst erfreut und auch die Verlobung wurde mit viel Wohlwollen aufgenommen. Hermine war erstaunt, wie gut das Verhältnis von Harry und Severus jetzt war. Er lud ihn, der Höflichkeit halber, sogar über Weihnachten ein, doch Harry sah Hermines fast schon giftigen Blick und konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass die beiden wohl etliches nachzuholen hatten. Er lehnte dankend ab und niemand war ihm böse, dass er es tat.

Wie in jedem Jahr waren nur wenige Schüler dageblieben. Um genau zu sein, außer Harry nur noch zwei Slytherins aus den unteren Jahrgängen, sowie Draco Malfoy, eine Rawenclaw, die so ruhig war, dass sich niemand ihren Namen merken konnte und die beiden Weasley-Geschwister. Ginny hatte nicht nach Hause gewollt und Ron hatte daraufhin seiner Mutter ebenfalls abgesagt. Von den Lehrern waren außer Minerva und Albus auch nur noch Trewlany und Binns zugegen.

In Hermine Kopf bildete sich ein Plan. „Darf ich euch einen Vorschlag machen?"

„Jeden, Hermine, jeden." Albus zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich würde gern mit den Menschen, die mir am Herzen liegen Weihnachten gemeinsam feiern." Sie sah zu Severus auf, doch er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Verärgerung.

„Bitte kommt am 25. zum Weihnachtsessen zu uns. Nur ihr drei und meine Eltern, wenn ich sie dazu bringen kann, teilzunehmen."

Alle drei nickten.

„Lassen wir dieses Jahr die Geschenke ausfallen. Das ist schon ein wunderschönes Geschenk, wenn ihr alle kommt. Aber ich würde gern noch etwas anderes damit verbinden."

Harry schwante Schlimmes und Severus sah genauso wissend aus, wie er.

„Nein, Hermine, Du wirst diese zwei so genannten Freunde von Dir nicht einladen!" befand Severus.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich will mich mit ihnen versöhnen und das ist der optimale Zeitpunkt dafür. Bitte lass es mich versuchen."

Harry mischte sich ein. „Mine, dass ist gefährlich. Wenn Ron nun wirklich ein Todesser ist?"

„Irgendwann werde ich es sowieso versuchen, also kann es auch an Weihnachten sein. BITTE!"

Sie sah sich Hilfe suchend zu Minerva und Albus um, doch auch die schienen nicht begeistert zu sein, von ihrer Idee.

„BITTE! Wir sind zu fünft, wie würden mit beiden fertig, selbst wenn sie alle beide angehende Todesser sind und daran glaube ich nun mal nicht."

Severus sah die Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht. So wie er das einschätzte, würde sie ihren Kopf durchsetzen und es auch ohne seine Zustimmung allein versuchen. Doch dann wäre es noch viel gefährlicher. „Gut, lade sie ein, aber ich bin nicht gewillt ihnen zu vertrauen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie meine Passwörter ausspionieren können, sondern sie durch einen anderen Kamin nach Snape-Manor bringen."

Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Das bedeutete ihr so viel. Sie wusste, es würde mit Ginny und Ron nicht wieder so werden, wie früher, aber vielleicht konnte es sich über ein paar Monate hinweg wieder einrenken. „Danke."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eure Entscheidung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war. Trotzdem werden wir natürlich da sein." Er griff nach Minervas Hand.

Severus war sehr ruhig, als sie wieder auf seinem Anwesen ankamen.

„Bist Du mir böse, weil ich die Weasleys einladen möchte?" Hermine befürchtete, dass schon wieder der nächste Streit anstand.

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer, nur nicht gerade davon angetan. Das ist alles. Ich werde schon mit denen fertig, wenn es sein muss. Komm schon, lass uns zu Deinen Eltern gehen. Die werden sich wahnsinnig freuen, mich als Schwiegersohn zu bekommen." antwortete er ihr äußerst sarkastisch.

„Hör auf so schlecht von Dir selbst zu reden, Severus. Meine Eltern werden Dich schon akzeptieren."

Die Grangers hatten bereits in ihrer Wohnung nach ihr gesucht und dann richtiger Weise angenommen, dass sie zu Severus zurückgekehrt sei. Sie freuten sich, als die beiden plötzlich vor der Tür standen. Dass sie ihnen nicht nur von ihrer Versöhnung berichteten, sondern auch von ihrer Verlobung, war allerdings ein Schock, zumindest für Hermines Vater.

Ihre Mutter war fast sofort mit Severus als Schwiegersohn einverstanden. Nach allem, was sie jetzt von ihm wusste, hatte sie keine Grund nicht zu glauben, dass er ihre Tochter liebte.

Ihr Vater brauchte da schon etwas mehr Anlaufzeit. Das Severus diesmal nur ruhig und zurückhaltend dasaß und die Einwände von Peter Granger über sich ergehen ließ, half nur bedingt.

Erst als sie am Nachmittag bei einer Diskussion über ein wissenschaftliches Thema ins Gespräch kamen, entspannte sich die Lage ein wenig. Peter Granger musste man zu Gute halten, dass er seiner Tochter ansah, dass von seiner Zustimmung zu dieser Verlobung ein Stück weit ihr Glück abhing.

Er wartete einen günstigen Moment ab und nahm Severus beiseite, als Mutter und Tochter das Geschirr in die Küche brachten.

„Professor Snape, ich weiß, Sie haben es mir mehr als einmal versichert, aber ich möchte trotzdem jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort auf meine Frage. Lieben Sie meine Tochter?"

Severus war verblüfft über diese direkte Art, die Mr. Granger auf einmal an den Tag legte, antwortete aber sofort. „Ja, ich liebe Hermine."

„Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern, wenn sie eine noch jüngere gutaussehende Schülerin in einer ihrer Klassen haben?"

Nun sog Severus, ob dieses indirekten Vorwurfs, scharf die Luft ein und zischte. „Nein, dass wird es ganz bestimmt nicht. Mr. Granger, ich unterrichte seit fast 17 Jahren und ich kann Ihnen schwören, dass ich in all dieser Zeit noch nie etwas mit einer Schülerin angefangen habe. Hermine ist etwas ganz Besonderes, aber ich denke, Sie wissen das besser als ich."

Peter nickte. „Ja, dass weiß ich und genau deshalb will ich nicht, dass Sie ihr noch einmal so weh tun, wie sie es schon einmal fertig gebracht haben."

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und hoffte, dass dies alles ganz schnell vorbei ginge. „Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und ich denke, dass geht nur Hermine und mich etwas an."

„Nein, dass sehe ich anders. Um es mal ganz klar auszudrücken. Es ist mir egal, ob Sie in der Zaubererwelt ein noch so mächtiger Mann sind oder einflussreicher Professor. Wenn sie ihr noch einmal so wehtun, werde ich Sie finden und das wird kein Vergnügen für Sie. Haben Sie mich verstanden Professor Snape?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister merkte, dass es Mr. Granger nur darum ging, seine Tochter zu beschützen und obwohl es seine erste Intention war, den Mann für seine Drohung einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, widerstand er diesem Drang und versprach Hermine gut zu behandeln, wie sie es verdiente.

Danach schien sein Fast-Schwiegervater etwas aufzutauen. Als es fast soweit war, dass sie gehen wollten, bot er ihm das Du an. Hermine war mindestens genau so erstaunt, wie Severus, zumal sie von dem Gespräch der beiden Männer nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Severus wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, nahm jedoch dankend an und bot – nach einem Stoß in die Rippen von Hermine – auch ihm an, sich von ihm duzen zu lassen.

Hermine kam danach endlich auf die Einladung zu sprechen. Joan und Peter Granger schienen über den Gedanken, zu einem Abendessen eingeladen zu werden, recht erfreut, lehnten jedoch ab, als sie hörten, dass es für den 25. geplant war.

„Da kommen Deine Cousinen zu Besuch und die können wir ja schlecht mitbringen, weil sie nicht wissen, dass Du zaubern kannst. Tut mir leid, Schatz." tröstete sie ihre Mutter.

„Aber kommt ihr doch am 24. her, dann feiern wir zusammen."

Severus schien ihr nicht sehr erbaut zu sein, zweimal Weihnachten feiern zu müssen. Trotzdem sagten sie zu.

Später vereinbarten sie noch, dass Joan die Wohnung an den Vermieter übergeben würde und verabschiedeten sich dann.

Hermine holte noch schnell ihre Sachen aus ihrer Übergangsbleibe. Severus sorgte indes, auf Hermines Bitte hin, mit einigen gezielten Sprüchen dafür dass sich die Wohnung in einem besseren Zustand präsentierte, als beim Einzug. So würden Hermines Eltern zumindest die volle Kaution zurückerhalten.

Schnell wurde noch die Tasche magisch verkleinert und dann apparierten sie zurück vor Snape-Manor.

Es dämmerte schon, als das Haus in Sicht kam.

„Weißt Du, Severus, eines wollte ich Dich schon den ganzen Tag fragen. Hast Du schon ausprobiert, ob Du Dich noch verwandeln kannst?"

Severus blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen. „Nein, dass habe ich völlig verdrängt. Ich war so froh, dass die unfreiwillige Verwandlung nicht mehr erfolgt, dass mir die freiwillige gleichgültig war."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern warf ihm die Tasche zu und probierte es einfach aus. Sekunden später stapfte ein großer schwarzer Panther neben Severus durch den Pulverschnee. Vor der Haustür angekommen, probierte er es ebenfalls aus und auch bei ihm funktionierte es noch.

Als sie sich so als Katzen gegenüberstanden überkam beide so etwas wie ein Spieltrieb. Sie jagten und balgten sich, bis beide völlig außer Atem waren. In dieser Form schien Severus sehr viel eher seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen zu können, als als Mensch.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Schnee fallen und knurrte etwas, dass in Menschensprache wohl ausgesagt hätte, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Hermine stellte überrascht fest, dass sie ihn verstand und antwortete, es ginge ihr ebenso.

Nun hob auch Severus den Kopf. Beide verwandelten sich wieder zurück. Ihre Kleidung war durchnässt, sie selbst außer Atem, die Wangen gerötet, doch sie hatten nicht nur ein schönes Erlebnis geteilt, sondern auch noch eine Entdeckung gemacht: Sie konnten sich als Panther verständigen!

TBC

* * *

Morgen gibt es ein, für meine Verhältnisse langes Kapitel, in dem der Rest der Mannschaft wieder auftaucht. Freut euch drauf!

LG,

iome


	61. Chapter 61

Hi,

nachdem nun mit dem Schwiegereltern in Spe alles geklärt ist, gibt es ja noch so ein paar andere Sachen, die da vor sich gehen und um die wir, bzw. Hermine und Severus sich kümmern müssen.

Draco, Ginny und Ron tauchen heute wieder auf und Harry mischt auch mit.

**Natürlich sagt ich wieder: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! und gebe euch einen Kürbissaft und Gebäck ein.**

**Pottili**: Schmeicheleien werden immer wieder gern genommen ;-) Immer her damit.

**Tina**: Das mit den Heringen ist lustig ;-) Das Weihnachtsessen soll chaotisch werden? Hm, wie kommst Du nur darauf? Das würde ich doch den beiden nieeeeee antun, oder?

**Minnie**: Ja, ich fand Hermines Vater auch lustig und ich habe mir dann vorgestellt, wie er Severus eine reinhauen will und ins Leere schlägt, weil Severus einfach appariert ist. Übrigens musst Du Dir nicht vorstellen, was Ron macht. Du kannst es nachlesen im heutigen Kapitel.

**Seraphime**: Ach, so dumm ist die Idee aus ihrer Sicht gar nicht. Aber das hat natürlich Auswirkungen und ich kann schon mal versprechen, dass es kein beschauliches Weihnachtsfest gibt. Ich lobe mich selten selbst, aber bei Hermines Vater war ich hinterher richtig stolz, dass mir die Szene so gut gelungen ist. An was Du bei der Pantherszene gleich wieder gedacht hast, also nee! ;-)

**Elektra**: Ich sag doch, Du kannst hellsehen oder kennst meine Aufzeichnungen... Wenn ich den finde, der sie Dir gegeben hat ... wehe ihm/ ihr ;-)

**Chromoxid**: Ich spann Dich nicht lang auf die Folter. Du erfährst schon heute, was die zwei dazu sagen und was sie daraufhin tun.

**Saxas13**: Ich denke auch, dass er das überlebt. Obwohl das sicher kein gewöhnliches Weihnachtsfest wird. Soviel steht nämlich schon fest. Was, Du hast schon 16 Uhr Feierabend? Also das ist je ein Ding. Davon kann ich nur träumen.

**Kiane**: Deine Gedanken gehen schon in die richtige Richtung. Zu Ron, Ginny und Draco musst Du nicht mehr überlegen, Du erfährst gleich, was sie so treiben.

**Sterngucker**: Also eines verspreche ich: Ginny wird sich durch den Geist er Weihnacht ganz bestimmt nicht beeinflussen lassen. Nun, vielleicht durch was anderes. Wir werden sehen. Ich weiß es ja schon, aber ich verrate es noch nicht. Die Geschichte ist an sich fertig und in Grundzügen auch aufgeschrieben, aber manche Dinge verändern sich noch, wenn ich die Kapitel dann schreibe. Sind aber meist Kleinigkeiten und keine grundsätzlichen Sachen. Tageslaune spielt beim Schreiben sicher auch eine Rolle, aber nur eine untergeordnete.

**Jlp**: Ach lass mal, Hermine will ja nur eine Versöhnung mit ihren Freunden. Was daraus wird, kann sie ja nicht ahnen. Der Name war übrigens nur Zufall. Ist mir am passendsten erschienen, genau wie Peter für ihren Vater. Und was höre ich da? Du willst Dich beim Ende der Geschichte aus dem Staub machen und in wärmere Gefilde fliehen? Nö, so geht das nicht! Ach Quatsch, die Story ist auch noch online, wenn Du wieder da bist und vielleicht werden es auch mehr als 70 Kapitel. Ich weiß es noch nicht ganz genau.

**Luna: **Ich versprech Dir, das Weihnachtsfest wird "lustig". Na ja, sagen wir so, es wird nicht langweilig und gleich erfährst Du auch warum.**

* * *

61. Kapitel**

Ron fand den Brief zuerst, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn und Ginny wartete. Er sah, von wem er kam und wollte ihn erst einfach wegwerfen, aber da er auch an seine Schwester gerichtet war, würde er den Inhalt besser nicht ignorieren.

Es war kein Brief, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern eine Einladung zu einem Weihnachts- und Versöhnungsessen am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Ron pfefferte ihn in die Ecke. Dumme Gans! Er wollte bestimmt nicht mit ihr und Snape und der ganzen Truppe um Dumbledore Weihnachten feiern.

Das war sowieso schon alles viel zu schmerzhaft. Vor einem Jahr hatte er hier mit Harry noch Zaubererschach gespielt. Jetzt würdigten sie einander keines Blickes mehr und wenn Ron ehrlich zu sich selbst war, lag die Hauptschuld daran wohl bei ihm. Für Hermine hatte er damals ein Geschenk ausgesucht, was ihr das erste Mal wirklich gefiel und damals schien noch alles in Butter zu sein. Er verlor sich in Erinnerungen. Als er von einer zuschlagenden Tür in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde, stand plötzlich Harry vor ihm.

„Hallo Ron, hast Du Hermines Einladung gesehen?"

„Was geht Dich das an?"

„Ich werde auch da sein. Das geht es mich an. Gehst Du hin?"

„Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Mit Sicherheit nicht!" Ron wendete sich dem Schachbrett vor seiner Nase zu und versuchte Harry zu ignorieren.

Doch dieser setzte sich im gegenüber hin. „Hör mal Ron, willst Du das ganze Leben lang zornig auf Hermine sein und auch auf mich? Es würde ihr sehr viel bedeuten, wenn Du kommen würdest."

„Mir egal. Geh mir aus dem Licht!"

„Du bist ein solcher Sturkopf! Dir eine Versöhnung anzubieten ist genauso effektiv, wie Voldemort die Friedenspfeife hinzuhalten. Ich geb's auf. Solltest Du jemals mit mir reden wollen, weißt Du ja, wo Du mich findest."

Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare, die es inzwischen längenmäßig fast mit Charlies' aufnehmen konnten.

Das was er da eben gesagt hatte stimmt nicht und er war sich dessen voll bewusst. Hermine war ihm nicht egal und Harry war es auch nicht, aber er wollte nicht mit den beiden sprechen. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Über diesen Schatten konnte er einfach nicht springen! Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um draußen durch den Schnee zu stapfen und ein paar Klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

Ginny schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und sah an die Uhr. Es war fast elf. Sie war verdammt froh, dass jetzt Ferien waren und sie nach ihren nächtlichen Treffen mit Draco wenigstens so lange schlafen konnte, wie sie wollte. Nach der Dusche ging es ihr schon besser und sie fühlte sich wie frisch geboren, als sie daran dachte, dass bald Weihnachten war.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand, aber ihr Blick blieb an einem Stück Papier hängen, das unter einem Tisch lag. Ginny angelte es hervor und war überrascht, dass es an sie und Ron adressiert war, noch dazu von Hermine, wie es schien.

Sie öffnete den Umschlag und fand die Einladung. Hermine wollte sich also versöhnen. Na toll! Das fiel ihr jetzt schon ein. Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Jetzt hatte sie zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie konnte sich mit Hermine aussöhnen oder aber sie und Snape an Draco verraten. Beides schien ihr nicht besonders verlockend zu sein.

„Gehst Du wenigstens hin, oder blockst Du auch so ab, wie Dein idiotischer Bruder?" ertönte da Harrys Stimme hinter ihr.

Ginny konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, als sie sagte „Ja, ich werde wohl hingehen. Hermine fehlt mir und vielleicht sollten wir das endlich alles aus der Welt schaffen."

Harry nickte. „Sehr schön, wenigstens eine mit Verstand in dieser Familie."

Da war sich Ginny nicht so sicher.

Das Weihnachtsessen kam näher und Twinker bereitete bereits Tage zuvor mit Mabella die ersten Köstlichkeiten vor. Da wurde Fisch geräuchert und Süßigkeiten wurden hergestellt. Hermine musste hier Wein verkosten und dort entscheiden, welches Menü sie haben wollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass die beiden Hauselfen viel zu viel machten und sie sagte es ihnen mehrmals, doch es half nichts. Die Beiden gingen völlig in dieser ungewohnten Aufgabe auf.

Am Abend des 23. Dezembers stand plötzlich ein herrlich geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer. Weder Hermine noch Severus hatten das verlangt, doch Mabella grinste vergnügt, als sie das Abendbrot brachte.

Severus gingen diese ganzen Vorbereitungen ziemlich auf die Nerven, doch er sagte nichts und er musste zugeben, dass sein Haus noch nie so schön ausgesehen hatte.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten zog er sich mit Hermine im Arm zurück und die Hauselfen machten sich daran, immer weiter zu dekorieren. Ach, sollten sie doch, dann hatten sie wenigstens was zu tun.

Als Hermine später friedlich neben ihm lag und schlief, hatte er überhaupt keine Lust, das warme Bett zu verlassen, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, unbeobachtet aus dem Haus zu kommen. Es musste sein. So zog er sich schnell seine Hose und eine Robe über und schlich hinaus.

Hermine hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass er ging. Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, sprang sie auf und öffnete eine Schublade. Wenn sie heute nicht fertig wurde, dann war es zu spät.

Ginny schlich, wie nun fast jede Nacht, durch das alte Gemäuer. Sie hatte sich etwas vorgenommen und hoffte nur, sie würde sich selbst daran halten, wenn sie Draco erst einmal gegenüber stand. Er sollte ihr ein Versprechen geben.

„Hallo Draco." Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

„Na, heute so förmlich, Gin?" Er zog sie einfach mit auf die Matratze, sprach einen Wärmezauber und begann sie von ihren Kleidern zu befreien.

„Warte Mal, ich muss Dir etwas sagen und Du musst mir etwas versprechen."

Draco nickte, in der Gewissheit, dass er jetzt etwas Wichtiges zu hören bekam. „Klar, erzähl, was gibt es Neues."

„Hermine hat mich zu sich eingeladen zum Weihnachtsessen und will sich mit mir und Ron versöhnen."

„Dann weißt Du jetzt also, wo sie ist?"

„Nein, aber wir werden abgeholt, vor einem der Klassenzimmer. Hör mal Draco, Du kannst ja belauschen, wo es hingeht, aber versprich mir, dass Du nicht am Weihnachtsabend da hingehst und versprich mir auch, dass Hermine nichts passiert, nur Snape, ja?"

„Die Granger ist unwichtig. Ich will nur dafür sorgen, dass Snape vom dunklen Lord seine gerechte Strafe bekommt." Draco grinste im Dunklen in sich hinein.

„Okay, dann sei übermorgen 17.00 Uhr beim Klassenraum für Verwandlungen. Da werden Ron und ich abgeholt."

„Aber ja, mein Schatz. Danke!" Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Kein Wunder, es machte ihn an, zu wissen, wie sehr sie ihre Freunde gerade verraten hatte.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" murmelte Ron in seinem Versteck und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er wollte nicht unbedingt zum wiederholten Male mitbekommen, wie seine kleine Schwester von Malfoy vernascht wurde. Das eine Mal, als er in einem Versteck festsaß, aus dem er nicht weg konnte, hatte ihm völlig gereicht.

Jetzt hatte er aber ein anderes Problem. Ginny hatte alle ans Messer geliefert. Nicht nur Snape, bei dem er selbst auch keine Träne vergossen hätte, sondern auch Hermine, Harry, Dumbledore und wer auch immer sonst noch kommen würde. Er musste mit jemandem reden und zwar bald.

So wenig er sich auch mit Hermine versöhnen wollte, so wenig wünschte er ihr von Todessern gefangen zu werden. Auch wenn Malfoy gesagt hatte, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, er traute ihm etwa so weit, wie er ihn werfen konnte.

Ron schlich in den Schlafsaal zurück und legte sich hin, doch der Vorhang seines Bettes wurde unsanft zur Seite gezogen und er konnte Harry im Mondschein erkennen.

„Wo treibst Du Dich jede Nacht rum, Ron? Übst Du schon mal für die Todessertreffen?" Harrys Stimme war von Wut verzerrt.

Ron konterte. „Das brauch ich nicht, dass macht schon jemand anderes aus meiner Familie." Dann drehte er sich um, als sei nichts weiter gewesen.

Harry ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen und starrte seinen ehemals besten Kumpel an. „Was soll das heißen, Ron?"

„Geht Dich nichts an." nuschelte dieser.

„Oh doch, das geht mich was an. Los spuck's schon aus."

„Ginny."

„Ginny?" Harry schüttelte sich. „Du meinst Ginny ist eine Todesserin?"

Ron setzte sich auf. „Nein, noch nicht, aber auf dem besten Weg, eine zu werden." Er schob allen Ärger beiseite und beschloss, dass er ebenso gut gleich Harry alles erzählen konnte, wenn er es sowieso loswerden musste. „Sie ist mit Malfoy zusammen und er nutzt sie aus."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Das kann doch nicht war sein." Harry war mindestens so erstaunt, wie damals, als er von Hermine und Snape erfuhr, doch da hatte er zumindest vermutet, dass Snape auf der richtigen Seite stand. Bei Draco Malfoy war er sich sicher, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

„Doch es ist wahr und nun lass mich schlafen." Ron drehte sich wieder von ihm weg.

Doch Harry zauberte stattdessen Licht herbei und beschloss die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen. Ron sprach mit ihm, dann konnte man vielleicht gleich ein paar Missverständnisse ausräumen. „Schlafen kannst Du morgen bis in die Puppen. Lass uns jetzt endlich klären, was mit uns schief läuft."

Ron seufzte. Das hatte er befürchtet. Er war niemand, der gern über Gefühle sprach. Und er war auch niemand, der gern zugab, Fehler gemacht zu haben. Jetzt kam er wohl um beides nicht herum. „Wenn Du unbedingt willst, Harry. Na dann leg mal los."

„Ich? Sag mal spinnst Du? Hab ich Dich etwa grundlos verprügelt oder was? Sag mir endlich, warum Du so ausgetickt bist."

„Darüber will ich nicht reden." zischte er.

„Wirst Du aber müssen, denn eher lass ich Dich nicht schlafen."

„Du tickst wohl nicht richtig. Ich lass mich doch nicht von Dir erpressen."

„Menschenskinder Ron, dass kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich will doch nur verstehen, was bei Dir eigentlich los ist und wenn Du mir nebenher noch erklären könntest, was bei Ginny im Kopf vorgeht, wäre ich überglücklich."

Ron, dankbar, dass Harry auf Ginny hingewiesen hatte, nutzte die Gelegenheit, nicht mehr über sich sprechen zu müssen. „Ginny war erst beleidigt, weil Hermine uns nichts gesagt hat und dann war sie todunglücklich, als Hermine abgegangen ist. Sie fühlt sich von mir vernachlässigt und von Dir ist sie enttäuscht, weil Du sie nicht liebst."

„Und wie kommst Du dann darauf, dass sie eine Todesserin wird?"

„Weil sie vor Monaten angefangen hat sich mit Malfoy zu treffen. Ich hab versucht sie darauf anzusprechen, aber sie blockt ab und sagt, dass ginge mich nichts an. Also bin ich ihr nachgeschlichen und habe ihre Gespräche belauscht."

„Muss ich Dir alles aus der Nase ziehen, oder sagst Du mir auch so, was Du gehört hast?"

„Er hat sie eingewickelt. Stück für Stück. Irgendwann ist ihr die Sache mit Snape und Hermine rausgerutscht und seit dem versucht Malfoy aus ihr rauszukriegen, wo die beiden sich aufhalten, um sie Du-weißt-schon-wem auszuliefern."

„Aber das kann sie ihm doch gar nicht verraten, weil sie es nicht weiß." warf Harry ein.

„Das nicht, aber sie weiß, wann und wo sie zum Versöhnungstreffen abgeholt wird und Malfoy weiß das jetzt auch. Er braucht bloß zu lauschen und schon kennt er ihren Aufenthaltsort."

„Scheisse!"

„Du sagst es."

„Aber so blöd kann Ginny doch nicht sein, dass sie auf ihn reinfällt. Ich meine nur, Mensch, dass ist Malfoy! Jeder weiß, wie der drauf ist."

„Das hat ihr aber nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie mit ihm geschlafen hat. Außerdem hat er sie wirklich total im Griff mittlerweile."

„Und warum hast Du das niemandem gesagt?"

„Weil bisher niemand in Gefahr war und ich hab immer noch gehofft, dass sie es doch nicht über sich bringt, Hermine zu verraten. Ich wollte morgen sowieso zu Dumbledore."

„Ich komm mit. Wir müssen Hermine schützen."

„Ja." Ron grummelte noch irgendwas, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte.

„So und nun zu Dir. Was ist bei Dir los? Seit der Sache mit Hermine und Snape drehst Du doch auch völlig am Rad." machte Harry weiter.

„Nichts! Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Ach, dann hast Du mich wegen nichts verprügelt und redest wegen nichts nicht mehr mit Hermine und mir und überhaupt benimmst Du Dich total komisch. Los spuck es jetzt aus, Ron!"

„Das verstehst Du ja doch nicht."

„Komm schon, wir waren mal beste Freunde. Ich werd versuchen es zu verstehen."

„Ich … ich … ach verdammt, ich war in Hermine verliebt. So jetzt weißt Du es und kannst über mich lachen."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich lach aber gar nicht. Ich hab es nämlich sowieso schon geahnt. Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Was ich immer noch nicht weiß, ist warum Du nicht mehr mit Hermine redest und mich damals bei Hagrids Hütte verprügelt hast."

Ron lief leicht rosafarben an. Das Ganze war ihm peinlich und jetzt, da er es aussprechen musste noch mehr. „Ich bin auf Hermine sauer, weil sie mit diesem Widerling schläft und auf Dich, weil Du noch mit ihr befreundet bist." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Na ja eigentlich bin ich gar nicht mehr sauer, aber ich hab gedacht, dass ihr mich jetzt auch nicht mehr haben wollt. Außerdem war ich so mit Ginny beschäftigt …"

„Weißt Du, Ron, manchmal spinnst Du ganz schön."

„Hm, is klar."

„Und warum hast Du mich damals angegriffen?"

„Da habe ich das gerade raus gefunden mit Ginny und Malfoy, vorher hatte mich Dumbledore belehrt, dass ich mich über das Glück Anderer doch gefälligst freuen soll und dann hat Snape mich auch noch dumm angequatscht. Du warst einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

„Okay, vergessen wir das. Bist Du immer noch sauer auf Hermine?" Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Freundschaft mit Ron endlich wieder zu kitten sei.

„Nee, eigentlich nicht, aber … Aber wenn ich diesen verdammten Snape sehe, möchte ich ihm immerzu eins reinwürgen!"

Harry wusste, dass er sich mit der nächsten Bemerkung auf gefährliches Terrain begab. „Wahrscheinlich willst Du es nicht hören, aber er ist in Ordnung und er liebt Hermine. Zwischen den beiden ist viel passiert und jetzt sind sie verlobt."

Rons Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, wie Harry es noch nie bei jemandem gesehen hatte. „Sag das noch mal."

„Was? Das sie verlobt sind?"

Ron nickte und sackte dann in sich zusammen.

Harry legte tröstend einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Lass die beiden zusammen glücklich werden. Trennen kann man die eh nicht. Das haben sie probiert und sind beide fast daran kaputtgegangen."

„Aber Snape! Ausgerechnet Snape!"

„Glaubst Du unsere Hermine hätte sich jemand bösen oder widerwärtigen ausgesucht? Er ist wirklich okay. Ich hab mit ihm so was wie Frieden geschlossen. Na ja, manchmal vergisst er das, aber meist erinnert er sich schnell wieder daran. Wenn man ihn etwas näher kennt ist er nicht mehr so schrecklich."

„Verräter!"

„Er oder ich?" Harry grinste, denn Ron hatte das nicht ernst gemeint.

„Du natürlich. Du bist zum Feind übergelaufen." Er knuffte Harry in die Seite.

„Und Du lässt Deine Schwester in die Arme von Malfoy rennen."

Die Beiden diskutierten noch bis zum frühen Morgen. Es war fast sechs Uhr, als sich die Freunde, die sich ein halbes Jahr aus dem Weg gegangen und nur mit feindseligen Blicken begegnet waren, endlich in die Arme fielen und beschlossen, dass der Streit nun beendet sei.

TBC

* * *

Na, was denkt ihr? Kann man Ron trauen? Ist es die Wahrheit, was er Harry erzählt hat? Und was werden alle Anderen sagen zu seinem Meinungsumschwung und Ginnys Verrat? Morgen erfahrt ihr es, vielleicht... wenn ihr mir ein kleines **Review** da lasst... 

LG,

iome


	62. Chapter 62

Hi,

nun denn, da sind wir wieder. Ron ist wieder normal, ok, so normal, wie er sein kann und jetzt müssen ihm das nur noch alle glauben. Dann sind da noch Ginny und Draco, die Böses im Schilde führen und Voldemort darf ja vielleicht auch noch mitspielen.

**So, dann mal wieder herzlichen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! **

**Seraphime**: Zeit wurde das mit Ron ja auch langsam und mal ehrlich, wenn Harry ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, würden die sich immernoch angiften. Ginny braucht da wohl noch einen größeren Tritt in den Hintern, aber der kommt schon noch.

**Sassy**: Ja, Weihnachten bei den Snapes könnte dieses Jahr recht interessant warden. Aber ich will nicht vorgreifen. In den nächsten Tagen wird das etwas genauer. Hab Dich übrigens nicht vergessen, sondern als Du gereviewt hast, war Kapitel 61 schon online.

**Will**: Wiederholung? Ach, macht nichts. So lange es etwas positives ist. Hab Dich übrigens nicht vergessen, sondern als Du gereviewt hast, war Kapitel 61 schon online.

**HexeLea**: Na so ganz im Lot ist das alles noch nicht, aber wir arbeiten ja daran. Heute besonders. Ginny kriegt irgendwann von mir persönlich einen Tritt in den Hintern.

**Elektra**: Ron hatte ja gar nicht die Wahl. Harry hätte nicht zugelassen, dass dieses Affentheater weitergeht. War ja auch ein Unding, wie sich Ron aufgeführt hat. Aber seine Schwester ist da ja noch schlimmer.

**Luna**: Du traust Ron noch nicht so recht? Na, Du wirst ja gleich sehen, ob Du richtig liegst. Ginny ist da schon ein schwerere Fall. Nahezu unrettbar würde ich sagen.

**Gipsy**: Ach Ron ist nicht das Problem, wirst Du ja gleich selbst lesen. Das mit dem Happy End ist noch nicht entschieden. Ich versuche die Geschichte am Wochenende weiterzuschreiben und vielleicht sogar fertig zu werden. Dann weiß ich mehr, aber ich werd's euch allen nicht verraten.

**Winky**:Ein Schokofrosch mit Bildkarte? Danke – ich habe Dumbledore rausgezogen und er winkt mir gerade. Ron und Harry konnte ich doch nicht auf Dauer voneinander trennen.

**Potter-Crossover**: Angemeldet? Extra wegen mir? Danke! Und für das Kompliment erst recht! Harry soll auch jemanden abbekommen. Hm, ich denke schon, dass sich da was machen läßt, aber das kommt auf das Ende der Geschichte an.

**Minnie**: Trau doch bitte unserem guten Ron, er ist jetzt wieder einer von den Guten. Eigentlich ist er das schon die ganze Zeit. Ginny ist da schon eine andere Sorte Mensch. Sie redet sich ein, dass da alles schon noch vertretbar ist, was sie da macht, weil sie sich ja von Draco etwas hat versprechen lassen, aber so läuft das nicht.

**Sarah**: Ach macht doch nichts, ich war ja selber sauer auf Ron. Er hat sich ja auch nicht wirklich immer gut benommen, besonders, als er sich nichtmal bei Hermine verabschiedet hat, als sie die Schule verlassen hat, aber irgendwann mussten die sich halt wieder versöhnen und es ist wohl auch besser so, als wenn Hermine und Severus einfach an Weihnachten von Todessern angegriffen würden. Aus Deinem letzten Satz lese ich leichte Suchtansätze. Sehr schön :-)

**Witch**: Du hast wirklich ein interessantes Leben, obwohl ich bei Deinen Beziehungsschwierigkeiten nicht wirklich mit Dir tauschen würde. Verwirrt wäre ich an Deiner Stelle auf jeden Fall auch. Ich habe übrigens die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Fernbeziehungen nicht wirklich das Gelbe vom Ei sind, aber ok, das kommt auf den Partner an.

**Saxas13**: Gut erkannt, Ginny fühlt sich vernachlässigt. Aber das ist kein Grund seine Freunde zu verraten und das wird ihr hoffentlich noch klar werden. Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold gilt nur, wenn der Chef (so wie meiner heute) versucht einen auszuhorchen. Hat er aber nicht geschafft (hihi). Wie, ist das Dein Ernst? Vier Wochen Praktikum, nur damit Du eine Lehrstelle bekommst? Hilfe! Und ich dachte, ich hätte damals Schwierigkeiten gehabt eine Lehrstelle zu bekommen. Na ist halt doch schon 9 Jahre her.

**Chromoxid**: Abwärst wär's ja auch schon fast nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Aber es wird nicht nur aufwärsts gehen. Da kommt schon noch was.

**

* * *

62. Kapitel**

Albus Dumbledore war sehr überrascht, als er die festlich geschmückte Halle zum Frühstück betrat und Harry und Ron miteinander schwatzend vorfand. Harry gab ihm auch gleich einen unauffälligen Wink und wartete mit Ron nach dem Essen auf ihn vor der Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Wir" er deutete auf Ron und sich „müssen Sie unbedingt sprechen."

Albus nahm sie mit in sein Büro und Ron blieb dort nichts anderes übrig, als das meiste, was er in der Nacht Harry verraten hatte noch einmal zu wiederholen. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Albus die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, doch als er hörte, was Ginny getan hatte, wurde er sehr bleich.

Über das Kaminnetzwerk holte er Minerva, Severus und Hermine zu sich und fasste für alle noch einmal zusammen, was Ron gesehen und gehört hatte.

Severus war überrascht davon, dass dieser Weasley-Junge scheinbar doch ein bisschen Verstand hatte, trotzdem zweifelte er an seiner völligen Loyalität.

Hermine war einfach nur geschockt darüber, wie Ginny sich verhielt. Es war zwar erfreulich, dass Ron endlich ein Einsehen hatte und zumindest mit Harry wieder sprach, doch auch in ihrem Hinterkopf echote noch Harrys Warnung herum, dass Ron ein Todesser sein könnte. Sie vertraute ihm noch nicht wieder.

Albus lief mit großen Schritten durch sein Büro und schien über einem Gedanken zu brüten. Minerva beobachtete ihn dabei und warf Ron immer wieder mal einen stechenden Blick zu, welche denen, die er von Snape erntet in nichts nachstanden.

Ron fühlte sich sehr unwohl und nach ein paar Minuten platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich weiß, dass mir hier niemand mehr vertraut, aber es ist die Wahrheit." Er drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Sag bitte dieses Essen ab, bevor Dir noch irgendwas passiert."

Sie war instinktiv einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Ja, Ron hatte Recht, außer vielleicht Harry vertraute niemand in diesem Raum ihm völlig.

„Seit wann sorgen Sie sich denn wieder um Hermines Wohl, Mr. Weasley?" schnarrte Severus.

„Das hab ich immer und überhaupt, geht Sie das nichts an."

Severus war mit einem großen Schritt bei ihm und hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt.

„Ach, das geht mich nichts an, ja? Ich will Ihnen sagen, was mich das angeht. Hermine ist meine Verlobt und ich liebe sie und wenn sie hier versuchen irgendeine linke Tour abzuziehen, dann werden Sie mir das büßen. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nickte. Er war nicht eingeschüchtert, denn er hatte nichts zu verbergen und scheinbar merkte das nun auch Snape, denn er ließ ihn los und ging zurück zu Hermine.

Sie griff nach Severus Hand und klammerte sich an ihn, nicht sicher, ob es war, um sich selbst sicherer zu fühlen, oder um ihn davon abzuhalten, Ron noch einmal anzufassen.

Albus hatte die Szene mit deutlichem Missfallen beobachtet, sich aber nicht eingemischt. „Ron, würden Sie zulassen, dass wir uns mit Legilimentik Ihrer Gesinnung versichern?"

Ron glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er wollte sofort den Kopf schütteln, doch Harry knuffte ihn in den Rücken und so nickte er schließlich.

„Gut, ich denke, dass wird uns allen sehr helfen, Ihnen wieder besser vertrauen zu können." Einige Sekunden später stand er dicht vor Ron, sprach den Zauber aus und drang in Rons Kopf ein. Es dauerte nur einige Momente, bis der Direktor sich aus seinem Kopf zurückzog. Er lächelte und tätschelte Ron die Schulter, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Albus, hättest Du wohl die Güte uns mitzuteilen, was Du gesehen hast?"

„Nichts, außer verschmähter Liebe und ein wenig Zorn. Keine Todessertreffen und keine Mordphantasien."

Ron war bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot angelaufen und wieder tätschelte ihm Albus die Schulter. „Kein Grund sich zu schämen, mein Junge. Sprechen Sie sich mit Hermine aus und dann wird das schon wieder."

Hermine war sehr froh, dass zu hören und lächelte ihn offenherzig an. Selbst Severus schien sich ein bisschen zu entspannen.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie alle damit Pläne zu schmieden, um die kommende Bedrohung abzuwenden. Die Feier sollte trotz allem stattfinden, jedoch nun zu einer kleinen Falle für Ginny und vor allem Draco werden.

Albus ging davon aus, dass nicht nur Draco erscheinen würde, sondern auch zumindest sein Vater, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr Todesser.

Der Orden wurde im Hauptquartier zusammengerufen und informiert. Sie kamen dabei nicht umhin die Ordensmitglieder in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen. Die meisten hatten bereits vermutet, dass zwischen Severus und Hermine etwas lief, doch nun wussten sie es mit Bestimmtheit. Niemand schien sonderlich böse darüber zu sein, dass der griesgrämige Zaubertränkemeister jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn etwas weicher und zugänglicher machen könnte.

Die Verlobung nahmen alle Anwesenden auch gut auf. Vereinzelte Gratulationen erreichten die Beiden. Nur Molly schien etwas perplex zu sein, fing sich aber wieder, als man sich wichtigeren Themen zuwandte und die Sprache auf Ginny kam.

Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie von Albus und Ron zu hören bekam und brach in Tränen aus, als sie erfuhr, dass ihre Tochter Hermine und Severus tatsächlich verraten hatte.

Nachdem ein gemeinsamer Plan für den nächsten Abend erstellt war, verabschiedeten sich die meisten Ordensmitglieder. Nur Molly und Arthur, der sich endlich von seiner Arbeit hatte loseisen können, waren nun noch da. Arthur war zumindest genauso geschockt, wie seine Frau, jedoch packte ihn gleich die Wut und er wollte nach Hogwarts, um seiner Tochter die Leviten zu lesen. Albus und Minerva hielten ihn jedoch davon ab.

Als sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, beschloss man, dass Molly und Arthur am morgigen „Fest" teilnehmen sollten, um Ginny in Empfang zu nehmen. Das bot ihr die Möglichkeit, sich endgültig für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Würde sie die Todesser wählen, hätte man sie gleich unter Kontrolle und wenn sie sich für den Orden entschied, könnte man sie beschützen.

Als alles so weit geregelt schien, kehrten Molly und Arthur in den Fuchsbau zurück und der Rest von ihnen reiste wieder nach Hogwarts.

Hermine nahm Harry beiseite und fragte ihn, ob zwischen ihm und Ron wieder alles okay sei. Nachdem er es ihr bestätigen konnte, küsste sie Severus, flüsterte ihm zu, sie brauche etwas Zeit und würde nachkommen und griff nach Rons Hand. Sie zog ihn in ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer im ersten Stockwerk, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten.

Ron brauchte etwas Anlaufzeit und wollte Hermine gegenüber noch weniger seine Gefühle äußern, als in der Nacht bei Harry. Es war ihm peinlich, wie er sich benommen hatte. Schließlich öffnete er sich doch ein Stück und fragte Hermine dann sogar, wie es so sei, mit Snape zusammen zu leben. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er das gar nicht hören wollte, aber er war angenehm davon überrascht, dass sie ihm bestätigte, er sei zu ihr ganz anders, als im Unterricht und liebevoll und fürsorglich zu ihr.

Auf eine gewisse Art ekelte es ihn, das zu hören, aber nachdem er nun endlich einen ersten Schritt auf Hermine zugemacht hatte, wollte er ihn nicht wieder zurückgehen und sie vor den Kopf stoßen.

Es dauerte eineinhalb Stunden, bis die Beiden sich alles von der Seele geredet hatten, sich die Hände reichten und anschließend sogar vorsichtig umarmten. Beiden war klar, dass ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen erst wieder wachsen musste, aber es war eindeutig die richtige Richtung, die sie heute eingeschlagen hatten.

Hermine kehrte erschöpft nach Hause zurück. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Severus stand bereits voll angezogen im Wohnzimmer und Hermine fragte sich, noch während sie die Asche von ihrer Robe klopfte, warum er aussah, als wolle er jeden Moment in die Kälte hinaus. Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Heute war der 24. und sie hatten versprochen ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Es dauerte eine halben Minute, bis Hermine ihre Sachen zu sich geholt hatte und sich in Windeseile umzog. Manchmal war so ein Zauberstab recht nützlich.

Als sie fertig war fiel ihr Severus bewundernder Blick auf.

„Du siehst toll aus in diesem Kleid. Slytherinfarben, wie passend. Wo hast Du es her?"

„Meine Eltern haben es mir zum letzten Fest geschenkt. Ich habe es noch nie getragen und dachte, heute wäre der richtige Anlass dafür. Außerdem passt es so schön zu meinem Ring." Sie lächelte Severus liebevoll an.

„Ja, tut es und zu Deinem Geschenk auch." Er zog ein schmales Päckchen aus seiner Tasche. Es war nur so groß wie ein Puderdöschen und äußerst sorgsam verpackt.

Hermine war erstaunt. „Aber …:"

„Ja, ich weiß, wir wollten uns nichts schenken. Aber ich habe das in Hogsmeade gesehen und ich dachte, es würde sehr schön an Dir aussehen."

Sie nahm das Geschenk entgegen und entfernte vorsichtig das Papier. Es war eine Schmuckschatulle. Hermine öffnete sie und fand einen Anhänger mit einem Saphir an einer silbernen hauchdünnen Kette und passende Ohrringe dazu. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er ihr so etwas Schönes und Wertvolles schenkte.

„Danke." hauchte sie. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Nichts, Du sollst den Schmuck nur tragen."

Severus hatte sich hinter sie gestellt und nahm die Kette aus ihren Hängen. Mit geschickten Bewegungen hielt er ihr Haar hoch und legte ihr die Kette an. Hermine wechselte währenddessen ihre Ohrringe gegen die neuen aus. Dieser wundervolle Schmuck passte nicht nur zu ihrem Kleid, sondern auch zu ihrem Verlobungsring.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und legte die Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen.

„Warte hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da." flüsterte sie ihm zu, küsste ihn auf den Mund und verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer.

Kurz fragte er sich, was jetzt passieren würde, da stand Hermine auch schon wieder vor ihm. Etwas außer Atem reichte sie ihm ein kleines Kästchen.

„Ich habe natürlich auch etwas für Dich, Severus. Mach es auf."

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und fand einen Siegelring in der Schatulle. Er hatte einen leuchtend roten Stein.

„Es ist nicht nur ein Ring, Severus. Der Stein dieses Ringes wird Dir immer zeigen, wie sehr ich Dich liebe." Natürlich hatte sie bei der Auswahl ihres Geschenkes an Albus Worte gedacht, dass er immer wieder die Bestätigung brauchen würde, dass sie ihn liebte. „Ich habe ihn mit einem Ritual so verzaubert, dass er blasser wird beziehungsweise erlischt, wenn ich weniger für Dich empfinden sollte, was ich aber ganz bestimmt nicht tun werde." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er erwiderte den Kuss.

Hermine mummelte sich nun dick ein und hakte sich bei Severus unter, bevor sie in das dichte Schneetreiben, was draußen herrschte, eintauchten. Sie brauchten lange durch den hohen Schnee bis zur Appariersperre und sie kamen gerade noch so pünktlich an.

Ihre Eltern freuten sich und auch Hermines Großmutter und eine Schwester ihres Vaters drückten sie liebevoll an sich. Den großen schwarzen Mann mit dem finsteren Blick ignorierten sie vorerst, so lange sie noch konnten.

Severus nickte ihnen zu und gab nur Joan und Peter die Hand. Erst als Joan Severus als ihren baldigen Schwiegersohn vorstellte, klappten den Verwandten die Kiefer nach unten.

Hermine zog ihn schnell von ihnen weg und setzte sich in eine gemütliche Ecke auf dem Sofa. Sie wollte diesen Abend genießen, wenn das schon der einzige wirklich ruhige Weihnachtstag sein sollte.

Sie aßen gemeinsam und irgendwie schienen sich sogar Großmutter und Tante an Severus Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. Jedenfalls sah es danach aus. Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass sie beide beschlossen hatten, ihn einfach weiter zu ignorieren.

Hermine gähne unauffällig. Severus griff ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie sah ihn an und er lächelte schwach. Seine Lippen formten ein „Nachher." und so lehnte sie sich einfach an seine Schulter. Keine zwei Minuten später schlief sie ein. Die Tante und die Großmutter verabschiedeten sich und Severus erhob sich vorsichtig. Nachdem die Tür hinter den anderen ins Schloss gefallen war, verabschiedete er sich leise von seinen Fast-Schwiegereltern, mit denen er heute ganz gut ins Gespräch gekommen war und nahm Hermine vorsichtig auf die Arme. Ihre Jacke legte ihre Mutter über sie und Severus apparierte bis zur Grenze seines Grundstücks, stapfte durch den Schnee und lud Hermine schließlich in ihrem Bett ab.

Natürlich hätte er sie nach Hause schweben lassen können, doch sie war kein Ding, sie war fast schon seine Frau. In Gedanken betrachtete er sie schon so.

Als er sie zudeckte erwachte sie.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Scht, schlaf weiter, wir sind zu Hause."

„Wie bin ich …"

„Ich hab Dich getragen, damit Du nicht aufwachst und nun schlaf." Er hatte seine Sachen abgestreift und legte sich neben sie.

„Gleich. Was hast Du mir vorhin sagen wollen?"

„Was meinst Du?"

„Als Du meine Hand gedrückt hast."

„Oh, das! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir bei Deinen Eltern gefiel. Ich bin es zwar nicht gewohnt an Familienfeiern teilzunehmen, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Deine Großmutter hat mich vielleicht etwas skeptisch betrachtet, aber sie wird sich an mich gewöhnen müssen."

„Schön." kam noch von Hermine, bevor ihr Kopf auf seine Brust fiel und sie schon wieder schlief.

Er betrachtete sie noch ein paar Augenblicke und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.

TBC

* * *

So, dass war jetzt ein klein wenig heile Welt, aber die hält ja nicht lange, höchstens so einen Tag. Und, seid ihr gespannt, was morgen auf auf sie wartet?

LG,

iome


	63. Chapter 63

Hallo,

heute kriegt ihr rau, auf welcher Seite Ginny nun wirklich steht. Das ist doch mal eine nette Überraschung am Wochenende.

**Den Reviewern schenke ich allen ein Blümchen und die Schwarzleser bitte ich vielleicht doch mal ein kleines Review dazulassen.**

**Kiane**: Jep, das wird jetzt ein spannender 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag, besonders, weil Ginny sich ja noch entscheiden muss, auf welcher Seite sie steht. Die Tatsache, dass ich scheinbar an alles denke, verdanke ich übrigens einem großen Schreibblock neben mir, auf dem ich mir notiere, was noch mal auftauchen muss/ soll und wer mit wem in welcher Beziehung steht. Ist auch echt die einzige Möglichkeit, sonst geht einfach die Hälfte verloren.

**Tina**: Du bist ja gemein, so wie Du über Ron redest :-( Mit Ginny hast Du teilweise recht, aber lies selbst.

**Elektra**: Für welche Seite sich Ginny entscheidet, kannst Du heute lesen, aber das was sie eigentlich verursacht hat, steht ja erst noch an und da wird es noch mal spannend.

**Becki**: Ich finde es immer niedlich, wenn jemand, so wie Du reviewt, schon ganz scharf auf das nächste Kapitel zu sein und das ist eigentlich schon da. Aber Du hast es ja schnell entdeckt und weißt auch schon, dass ich Dein Review genau deshalb nicht mehr beantworten konnte. Das mit dem nächtlichen Umhergeschleiche habe ich ja mittlerweile aufgelöst und Du lagst richtig. Das Severus bei Ron ein wenig in die Luft gegangen ist, fand ich gut so, dass hat dem auch gleich gezeigt, dass es ihm ernst ist mit Hermine. Danke für das Eingeständnis der Sucht, das macht mich immer wieder glücklich.

**Saxas13**: Ach ja, kann nicht schaden, das öfter zu hören zu bekommen. So schlimm wird es gar nicht, jedenfalls ist es nicht so geplant. Aber mehr weiß ich z.Z auch noch nicht, denn ich habe nur noch zwei fertige Kapitel liegen und muss an diesem WE unbedingt weiterschreiben, sonst gibt es nächste Woche keinen Nachschub.

**Potter-Crossover**: Schwärm so viel Du willst. Es gibt für mich als Schreiberling keine bessere Bestätigung!

**Minnie**: Das mit dem Ring merken die jetzt gar nicht, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt sind, aber irgendwann sehen sie es dann auch. Macht ja nichts mehr, weil es jetzt ja auch alle wissen mit ihm und Hermine. Übrigens bin ich gespannt, ob ich Deine Neugierde von gestern auf heute noch steigern konnte.

**Luna**: Ach ich bin so gemein, kaum löse ich die Fragen von gestern auf, gibt es heute schon einen neuen Cliffhanger.

**Jlp**: Du machst Dir Gedanken um Ginny. Das ist berechtigt, aber heute gehen wir ihrer Gesinnung mal auf den Grund und dann werden wir ja sehen. Das mit der Abschlussfahrt ist gerade so genehmigt ;-), da ich auch bald in den Urlaub fahren will.

**Mahalove**: Ah, bei Dir ist alles wieder im Lot, sehr schön. Freue mich für Dich. Entzündung in den Beinen. Okay, das klingt schmerzhaft, geht aber bestimmt auch wieder weg. Ich drück Dir ganz fest die Daumen. Immerhin hast Du jetzt wieder jemanden an Deiner Seite, der Dich unterstützt.

**Chromoxid**: Heile Welt ist okay, aber sie hat bei Severus und Hermine immer so eine kurze Halbwertzeit, wie Du gleich lesen wirst.

**Seraphime**: Mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken dürfte sich geklärt haben, warum die beiden nachts noch rum geschlichen sind. Sich da sinnvolle Geschenke einfallen zu lassen, war echt nicht leicht. Zu Ginny gebe ich Dir Recht. Sie kriegt zwar nicht den Hintern versohlt, aber ganz nah dran.

**HexeLea**: Ja, heute lass ich es wieder krachen. Zu Befehl! Da Ginny heute wieder auftritt, sollte das hinzukriegen sein.

**

* * *

63. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen musste Hermine erste einmal den beiden Hauselfen klarmachen, dass das Fest nicht gefeiert und das ganze Essen nicht gebraucht wurde. Sie hatte selten so enttäuschte Gesichter gesehen und so versprach sie ihnen, dass man das nachholen werde. Das heiterte Twinker und Mabella etwas auf.

Severus traf sich noch einmal mit Albus um einige Details wegen des Abends zu klären und kam erst gegen Mittag zurück. Er blickte sich nachdenklich um und sprach dann einige Bannsprüche auf das Wohnzimmer, insbesondere auf den Bereich vor dem Kamin. Hermine ging in der Zwischenzeit ums Haus, versiegelte jeden noch so kleinen Eingang und sprach Schutzzauber.

Gemeinsam holten sie dann noch aus dem Labor die Tränke, die sie vermutlich brauchen würden. Die Palette reichte von Schlafmitteln, die den „Opfern" nur vor die Füße geschmissen werden mussten, bis zu Explosiven Mischungen, die wie kleine Handgranaten wirkten. Natürlich waren auch Mittel gegen Fluchauswirkungen dabei.

Als es draußen dunkel wurde trafen die Weasleys, Harry, Albus und Minerva ein. Ron sollte später mit Ginny gemeinsam abgeholt werden, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Alle waren überaus angespannt und nicht mal für einen Moment schien jemand die Weihnachtsdekoration wahrzunehmen. Eine Viertelstunde später klopfte es an der Vordertür und Severus ließ Remus, Mundungus und Tonks ein.

Sie postierten sich in den oberen Stockwerken und behielte die Umgebung im Auge. Als Severus schließlich aufstand um die Geschwister abzuholen, schien die Anspannung ins Unermessliche zu steigen.

Beide warteten vorm Klassenraum für Verwandlungen auf ihn und nachdem er das Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte, wies er sie an, sich nach Snape-Manor ins Wohnzimmer bringen zu lassen. Ron ging zuerst und Ginny als zweites. Severus blickte sich um und konnte erkennen, dass der junge Malfoy sich nicht besonders gewissenhaft versteckt hatte. Nun, es war egal. Sie wollten dieser Auseinandersetzung nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Besser jetzt, wo sie vorbereitet waren, als irgendwann überrascht zu werden. Sie hatten mehrere Trümpfe in der Hand. Unter anderem wussten die Todesser nicht, dass jetzt nahezu jedes Ordensmitglied ein Animagus war.

Albus hatte damals kaum im Orden erwähnt, dass man sich freiwillig zum Animagus machen lassen konnte, da hatten auch schon alle ihre Hände gehoben und sich dafür gemeldet. Keiner von ihnen wollte so einen strategischen Vorteil verschenken. Außerdem träumte wohl jeder Zauberer davon, sich blitzschnell in ein Tier verwandeln zu können.

Natürlich waren auch einige wenig praktische Tierarten zum Vorschein gekommen. So verwandelte sich Tonks beispielsweise in eine Schildkröte, doch insgesamt war es ein sehr erfolgreiches Konzept, auch wenn sie sich alle strafbar machten, indem sie sich nicht beim Ministerium meldeten. Sie hatten einen Bären, zwei Wölfe (unter anderem Arthur) und einen Puma unter sich, was bei einem Angriff sicher nicht unwichtig war. Einige andere hatten sich wie Harry in Vögel verwandelt, so auch Albus. Er war in Tiergestalt eine Schleiereule, Molly Weasley eine Taube.

Nur Remus Lupin nahm den Trank nicht zu sich. Die Gefahr, dass es Wechselwirkungen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank geben konnte, schien alle zu groß.

Severus stieg ins Feuer und verschwand. Draco Malfoy beobachtete ihn aus seinem Versteck heraus, sich völlig sicher, dass er unentdeckt geblieben war.

Er hatte gehört, wo sie sich befanden und das Feuer brannte noch. Der Zugang musste noch bestehen, zumal man ihn ja für den Rückweg auch brauchte.

Draco rannte aus der Schule nach Hogsmeade. Sein Vater wartete schon wie verabredet auf ihn. Seit ihm dieses Schlammblut Granger in der Nokturngasse nur knapp entkommen war hatte er einen unerbittlichen Hass auf sie. Heute würde er sie dank seines Sohnes kriegen. Sie und Severus Snape, diesen ach so getreuen Diener von Lord Voldemort, der sich heimlich mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen hatte. Endlich hatte er etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Endlich nach so vielen Jahren!

Er hörte sich den Bericht von Draco an. Nun war sein nichtsnutziger Sohn also auch einmal zu etwas zu gebrauchen. Noch dachte dieser wohl, er selbst könne mit der Gefangennahme von Snape und Granger vorm Lord glänzen, aber Lucius dachte nicht daran, sich diesen Triumph nehmen zu lassen, noch dazu von seinem eigenen Balg.

Er rief die anderen Todesser zusammen und sie begannen ihren Plan umzusetzen. Nur gut, dass manch einer mehr ihm als Voldemort ergeben war. Ein Teil der Männer würde vor Snape-Manor apparieren, die anderen würden, so wie er selbst durch den Kamin ins Haus gelangen.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule lächelte Lucius in sich hinein. Das war das erste Mal, dass er dieses Gebäude mit Vorfreude betrat.

Als Severus in Snape-Manor eintraf fand er seine Freunde im Kreis stehend und mit Zauberstäben auf ihn zeigend vor. Sie senkten sie sofort, als sie ihn erkannten und ließen ihn durch. Neben ihren Eltern stand eine sichtlich verwirrte Ginny Weasley, die jetzt beiseite und in die Mangel genommen wurde.

Ron und ihre Eltern ließen keine Gnade walten und warfen ihr den begangenen Verrat vor. Ginny setzte sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl und fing an zu heulen. Ihr Vater schnauzte sie an, sie solle damit gefälligst aufhören. Wer seine Freunde verrate, müsse auch mit den Konsequenzen leben. Molly hatte zwar zwei Tage Zeit gehabt, sich auf diese Konfrontation vorzubereiten, aber trotzdem standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen.

Ginny versuchte von ihren Eltern wegzukommen und wollte sich im Bad einschließen, doch Ron war schneller und hielt sie davon ab.

„Und Ginny, was ist nun? Bist Du auf Malfoys Seite? Wirst Du Dich den Todessern, die hier gleich auftauchen, anschließen?"

Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an und schluchzte. „Hier kommt keiner her. Er hat es mir versprochen. Er wollte nur wissen, wo Snape ist. Das war alles!"

„Du bist wirklich so blöd, oder? Du glaubst Malfoy wirklich alles!" Ron wendete sich ab und ließ sie stehen.

Ihre Mutter übernahm für ihn die weiteren Vorwürfe und irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie rutschte an der Wand herunter und machte sich so klein wie möglich, wollte nichts mehr sehen und hören und nur noch, dass das hier vorbei war.

Severus hatte sich bisher aus dieser Angelegenheit herausgehalten. Es war nicht an ihm, ihr die Leviten zu lesen. Ihre Eltern waren da, die das tun würden. Doch nun schottete sie sich ab und noch immer wussten sie nicht, auf welcher Seite dieses Mädchen stand.

Er warf Molly einen fragenden Blick zu und sie nickte.

Severus stellte sich genau vor sie, verschränkte die Arme und gab beabsichtigter Weise eine recht imposante Figur ab, als er sie ansprach.

„Nun, Ms. Weasley, auf welcher Seite stehen Sie?"

Sie reagierte nicht.

Er wurde lauter. „Ms Weasley, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt!"

Noch mehr Tränen und Schluchzer, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Er zog sie an den Schultern nach oben. „Ein letztes Mal, Ms Weasley, antworten Sie auf meine Frage. Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie?" Seine Stimme hatte einen überaus bedrohlichen Ton angenommen.

Sie hob den Kopf an und sah ihm endlich ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr." Tränen rannen weiter über ihr Gesicht.

Jetzt, da sie wieder redete ließ er sie los. „Es gibt kaum etwas so Elementares, wie dies und Sie wissen in Ihrem Innersten sehr wohl, für welche Seite ihr Herz schlägt. Sagen Sie es uns. Niemand wird Sie gleich nach Azkaban verbannen, wenn sie wirklich für den Dunklen Lord sind." Er wusste, das er sie damit provozierte und auch, dass sie nicht gegen sie war. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen.

„Nun sagen Sie schon. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Die Todesser werden jeden Moment hier sein. Wollen Sie sich ihnen anschließen oder lieber in unseren Reihen bleiben?"

Hermine trat neben Severus und augenblicklich machte er einen Schritt zurück. Sie hockte sich vor die wieder in sich Zusammengesunkene.

„Ginny, wolltest Du uns wirklich verraten? Wolltest Du wirklich, dass man uns foltert und ermordet? Wolltest Du tatsächlich absichtlich alles verraten, was Du hast? Deine Eltern, Deine Freunde und Klassenkameraden, Deine Lehrer und den sogar den Orden? Hast Du das wirklich gewollt?" Hermines Stimme war ruhig aber trotzdem energisch.

„Nein." war die Tränen erstickte Antwort. „Nein, das hab ich nicht gewollt."

„Was dann, Ginny? Rache, weil wir Dich, aus Deiner Sicht, alleingelassen haben?

Ginny nickte.

„Dann bist Du also kein Muggelhasserin oder jemand, der Andere als Schlammblut beschimpft?"

Ein Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Okay, dann steh jetzt auf und hilf uns gefälligst, wenn die Todesser kommen. Dann kannst Du das wieder gutmachen, was Du angerichtet hast." Sie zog sie mit nach oben und Ginny starre sie durch einen Tränenschleier an.

„Bist Du mir böse?"

„Oh ja, aber darüber werden wir später sprechen."

In diesem Moment flackerte das Feuer auf und ein Todesser zielte noch während seines Erscheinens auf Severus. „Stupor."

TBC

* * *

So, ich habe nicht mehr so viele Kapitel vorgeschrieben, nur noch zwei um genau zu sein. Wenn ihr mich anspornen wollt, dann gebt doch bitte ein Review ab, ja?

LG und ein schönes WE,

iome


	64. Chapter 64

Hallo,

heute Morgen war ich total in Schreiblaune und habe bis Kapitel 70 vorgeschrieben und da kommen dann noch ein paar hinterher. Es sind in der nächsten Woche ein paar gaaaaanz fiese Cliffhanger dabei, aber dafür bin ich ja bei euch schon bekannt, nicht wahr?

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, die haben mich total in Schreiblaune versetzt und weil Sonntag ist gibt's dafür Kaffee und Kuchen.**

**Tina**: Unsere heiß geliebte Ginny kriegt heute sozusagen ihren Denkzettel. Na ja, er fällt etwas derb aus, aber ich denke, dass ist in ihrem Fall schon okay.

**Saxas13**: Wart mal ab, was diese Woche noch so mit sich bringt, da sind Cliffhanger dabei, da möchte ich nicht mit meinen Lesern tauschen… Solche Reviews spornen mich total an.

**Minnie**: Du kannst auch gespannt sein, obwohl das heute natürlich nur ein kleines Scharmützel ist.

**Luna**: Vielleicht solltest Du erst Ende nächster Woche wieder weiter lesen, denn bis dahin gibt es einige böse Cliffhanger.

**Becki**: Jetzt schön Albträume? Oh oh, da geb ich Dir am besten die gleiche Empfehlung wie Luna, erst nächste Woche weiter lesen, weil das mit den Cliffhangern noch schlimmer wird. Ich bin ja soooo gemein.

**Potter-Crossover**: Sei nicht so neugierig, Du erfährst es doch gleich alles. Oder zumindest teilweise. Zu Deiner Beruhigung. Ich hab jetzt 70 Kapitel fertig und das tägliche Update für diese Woche ist gesichert.

**Sassy**: So, heute sind die Todesser da und es geht rund. Na ja, zumindest in erster Runde sozusagen.

**Jlp**:Das mit Tonks fand ich selbst auch niedlich. War halt so ein Einfall von mir.

**Elektra**: Ja, ich weiß es doch, dass ich fies bin und im Lauf der Woche werde ich diesbezüglich noch viel fieser…

**Kiane**: Ginny kriegt jetzt nix zu hören und Du wirst auch gleich wissen warum. Was mit Draco und seinem Vater geschieht erfährst Du zwar, aber das ist auch noch nicht deren Ende.

**Begeisterte Leserin**: Das ist vielleicht meine erste FanFiction, aber nicht meine erste Geschichte, die ich schreibe. Vielleicht merkt man es deshalb nicht. Das Schreiben im Potter-Universum macht mir viel Spaß, weil die Möglichkeiten so vielfältig sind. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Du von Talent sprichst. Jetzt muss nur noch mein Buch fertig werden und der eine oder andere Verleger Deiner Meinung sein :-)

**

* * *

64. Kapitel**

Severus wich dem Fluch aus und rief „Expelliarmus", während Albus „Incarcerus" aussprach und so den Mann fesselte. Da schien es noch einfach zu sein, mit den Todessern fertig zu werden, doch nach dem Ersten traten sie in rascher Folge aus dem Kamin und trotz des Bannes, der sie in einem Kreis davor hielt, schafften sie es Flüche quer durch den Raum zu jagen, die Molly lahm legten. Ginny fiel durch einen Beinklammerfluch hin und stieß sich Kopf und Schultern schwer an. Ihr Vater nahm den Fluch von ihr, konnte ihr aber ansonsten in diesem Gerangel nicht helfen.

Zur gleichen Zeit stürmten Tonks, Remus und Mundungus die Treppe hinab, weil sich auch von draußen schwarze Gestalten näherten. Zwar waren sie auf diese vorbereitet und hatten auch vor dem Haus noch einige Leute postiert, doch ehrlich gesagt hatte nicht einmal Albus damit gerechnet, dass so viele Todesser erscheinen würden.

Für einen Moment hörte der Kamin auf neue Bedrohungen auszuspucken, da stürmten auch schon fast ein Duzend Todesser durch den Haupteingang. Sie hatten die Posten kurzerhand überrannt und lahm gelegt.

Die Bannkreise hielten zumindest bis jetzt und halfen den Verteidigern Abstand zu halten. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig mit Schildzaubern, entwaffneten mehrere der Todesser und verhexten sie mit Beinklammerflüchen und dem Stupor, doch so, wie sie Molly schnell vom Fluch befreit hatten, arbeiteten auch die Feinde zusammen und nahmen gegenseitig die Flüche wieder von sich.

Seltsamerweise schien keiner von ihnen die verbotenen Flüche anzuwenden, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem erst Draco und dann Lucius Malfoy auf der Bildfläche erschienen.

„Habt ihr Wichte sie immer noch nicht gefangen genommen?" schrie Lucius durch den Raum.

„Master, wenn wir sie nicht töten sollen, wie sollen wir sie dann gefangen nehmen?" rief einer der Todesser, der sich gleich schützend vor seinen Herrn stellte."

„Hab ich euch etwa verboten den Crutiatusfluch zu benutzen?"

„Nein, Master."

„Draco, zeig ihnen, wie es geht." Er stieß seinen Sohn in den Rücken, so dass dieser nach vorn stolperte und fast seinen Zauberstab hätte fallen lassen. Er entdeckte Ginny, die verletzt ohne Deckung unter einem Tisch lag und rief „Crucio".

Sofort wand Ginny sich in unerträglichen Schmerzen und schrie. Severus zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco und entwaffnete ihn, duckte sich und nahm den Fluch von Ginny.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Malfoy Senior, der in diesem Moment ohne Deckung war und abgelenkt zu sein schien, zu entwaffnen und ihm gleich darauf mit „Petrificus Totalus" eine Ganzkörperklammer anzulegen.

Harry und Remus, die Hermines Absicht bemerkt hatten, verließen in diesem Moment ihre Deckung und schleuderten wild mit dem Stupor um sich. Am Ende ihrer Verzweiflungsaktion standen noch vier Todesser im Raum, bereits dabei, den anderen die Flüche wieder abzunehmen, doch Ginny, die in diesem Moment der Mut packte, lähmte einen von ihnen und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie wurde von zwei Cruciatus-Flüchen gleichzeitig getroffen und fiel gnädigerweise fast sofort in Ohnmacht.

Albus entwaffnete einen der Todesser, Severus einen anderen und Molly übernahm gemeinsam mit Ron die Stilllegung der Beiden, indem sie zwei von den Fläschchen mit dem Schlafmittel auf sie warfen. Den letzten beiden stehenden Todessern gelang es von ihrer Deckung aus Malfoy wieder zu befreien.

In seiner Wut schaffte er es mit dem Zauberstab eines der Gefesselten Severus zu entwaffnen und Hermine mit dem Crucio zu belegen.

Doch Tonks hatte er nicht bemerkt. Sie stand hinter ihm und schockte ihn, bevor er einen neuen Fluch aussprechen konnte.

Minerva beendete schnell Hermines Schmerzen, die in sich zusammenbrach. So etwas wie dies hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt. Sie wimmerte und wusste, dass sie in diesem Kampf zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war.

Ihre Hoffnung, dass es auch ohne sie gut ausgehen konnte war groß, denn eben waren nur noch zwei Todesser übrig gewesen.

Albus entwaffnete beide und Harry belegte sie gemeinsam mit Arthur mit dem Ganzkörperklammern-Fluch.

Alle atmeten auf, als sie sahen, dass sie gesiegt hatten. Hermine bekam das jedoch kaum mit. Sie sah noch immer rote und grüne Pünktchen vor ihren Augen schwirren und ihr Inneres fühlte sich an, als ob jemand ihr alle Eingeweide entfernt und sie dann einfach wieder in sie hinein gestopft hatte. Sie erbrach sich.

Severus eilte an ihre Seite und hob sie hoch. Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Es wird alles wieder gut. In ein paar Minuten geht es Dir besser. Das klingt gleich ab." Er drückte ihr den Rand eine Ampulle an die Lippen. Was immer es war, es schmeckte furchtbar, doch es ließ die Schmerzen etwas abebben. Es hatte seine Vorteile mit einem Zaubertränkemeister zusammen zu sein.

Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie blieb einfach auf dem Sofa liegen und Severus musste sich nun erst einmal anderen Dingen zuwenden.

Gemeinsam mit den Anderen schaffte er alle Todesser in die Mitte des Bannkreises im Wohnzimmer. Jeder von ihnen wurde noch einmal geschockt, nur zur Sicherheit. Ihre Zauberstäbe sammelten sie ein und brachten sie Albus zur Aufbewahrung.

Arthur steckte gerade im Esszimmer seinen Kopf in den Kamin um dem Ministerium Bescheid zu geben, dass es hier einen Angriff gegeben hatte und einige Personen auf die Verfrachtung nach Azkaban warteten.

Doch es war Weihnachten und das Ministerium erwartungsgemäß nur minimal besetzt. Als er den Kopf zurückzog, warf ihm Albus einen wissenden Blick zu. „Sie holen sie nach den Feiertagen, richtig?"

„So in etwa." antwortete ihm Arthur mürrisch.

„Oh, ich denke, dann bringen wir sie halt persönlich hin, nicht wahr?"

Arthur nickte grinsend und verschwand nun ganz im Kamin. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Erst jetzt fiel Remus die leblose Ginny auf, deren Körper durch die beiden Flüche, die sie gemeinsam getroffen hatten, in die hinterste Ecke des Wohnzimmers geschleudert worden war. Er gab einen kleinen Laut des Schreckens von sich und Mollys Blick folgte nun seinem. Sie war so schnell bei ihr, als wäre sie appariert.

Remus, Ron und auch die anderen folgten ihr. Molly schluchzte leise „Sie lebt. Ich kann einen Puls fühlen." Albus erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass das Mädchen von zwei Flüchen getroffen worden war und sprach mit auf sie gerichtetem Zauberstab schnell „Finite Incantatem".

„Bringt sie zu Poppy. Los schnell. Macht schon." wies der alte Zauberer Molly und Ron an. Ron nahm seine Schwester hoch und lief los. Seine Mutter folgte ihm. Schnee stob beim Rennen in seine Schuhe, doch es war ihm egal. Er musste so schnell wie möglich das Ende der Appariersperre erreichen, um Ginny nach Hogwarts bringen zu können. Nach wenigen Minuten waren alle drei aus dem Sichtfeld der Anderen verschwunden.

Severus kniete sich neben die Couch und machte Anstalten Hermine hochzuheben, doch sie stand in diesem Moment selbst auf. Sie wankte etwas und hielt sich den Bauch, doch insgesamt schien es ihr etwas besser zu gehen.

Severus stützte sie. „Wie geht es Dir? Soll ich Dich besser auch zu Poppy bringen?"

„Mir geht es besser. Es wird schon wieder, aber habt ihr schon nach den anderen gesehen? Draußen waren doch auch noch drei Leute von uns, oder?"

Hatten sie nicht, doch glücklicherweise lagen die drei nur mit Ganzkörperklammern gefesselt im Schnee. Außer dem einen oder anderen Schnupfen würde das wohl keine Folgen haben.

Sie befreiten sie und halfen ihnen ins Wohnzimmer.

Erst jetzt schien der Kampf wirklich vorbei zu sein.

TBC

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ein kurzes Kapitel. Aber da müsst ihr durch, dafür gibt es morgen schon wieder ein neues. Ach ja, nicht wundern, dass das so glimpflich abgegangen ist. Das war sozusagen erst der Anfang vom Ende.

LG,

iome


	65. Chapter 65

Huhu,

und schon ist das Wochenende wieder um. Mist, das geht immer so schnell. Na ja, zumindest habe ich jetzt hier 71 fertige Kapitel vorliegen und

**Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! **

**Herm91**: Ah, noch so spät bei der Story eine Neue. Willkommen! Schön, dass es Dir gefällt.

**Tina**: Ich bin gern gemein zu Ginny, wenn sie schon solche Dummheiten macht, aber das wars in der Beziehung noch nicht. Mal schauen, ob sie das überhaupt überlebt.

**Minnie**: Danke, und das, obwohl es mir echt schwer gefallen ist, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Eines der wenigen, an denen ich ewig lang gesessen und was ich x-mal ausgebessert habe. Was ich mit Anfang vom Ende meine, wirst Du gleich sehen, zumindest ansatzweise.

**Potter-Crossover**: Das mag knapp gewesen sein, aber es war erst der Anfang. Das mit Ginny ist auch noch nicht zuende. Du magst keinen Kaffee? Na dann ein Getränk Deiner Wahl. Die Kapitel kommen immer unterschiedlich. Gestern habe ich ewig lang geschrieben und gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Ich habe noch nicht mal mitbekommen, das Zeit zum Mittagessen war.

**Biene**: Warte mal lieber noch bis nach diesem Kapitel, bis Du Dich freust, dass alles so gut läuft. Da kommt durchaus noch was und ich gehe nicht zimperlich mit den Charakteren um.

**Begeisterte Leserin**: Mein „Buch" ist noch nicht einmal zu einem Drittel fertig und das was ich schon geschrieben habe werde ich dringend nochmal überarbeiten müssen, wenn ich diese Geschichte hier endlich fertig habe. Danke für Dein Lob über meinen Schreibstil. Es tut gut, dass zu hören.

**Kiane**: Ob Ginny überlebt verrate ich noch nicht und das wird auch noch circa eine Woche dauern, bis Du es erfährst. Was mit den Todessern passiert, wird allerdings gleich aufgelöst. War ja klar, dass es noch nicht vorbei sein kann. Ach ja: Jep, ich schreibe ein Buch, einen Fantasyroman um genauer zu sein. Aber es ist noch nicht so viel fertig, wie ich mir wünschen würde und das muss ich auch noch mal überarbeiten.

**Seaphime**:Gleich wirst Du lesen, dass es eigentlich gerade erst anfängt und dann wirst Du das verstehen, was ich gestern geschrieben habe und ja, vielleicht wirst Du noch mehr zittern, aber kriege bitte keinen Schlaganfall bei meinen Cliffhangern, die ich für die nächsten Tage vorbereitet habe.

**Jlp**: Wenn Du wieder da bist erwarten Dich bestimmt einige neue Kapitel, das ist doch was zum drauf freuen.

**Luna**:Mal sehen, ob Du das auch noch sagst, wenn Du die Cliffhanger gelesen hast :-)

**Saxas13**: Hast Du völlig richtig erkannt, das wäre viel zu harmlos gewesen. Da muss einfach noch was kommen. Gleich wirst Du wissen was.

**Elektra**: Gut, dass Dich kurze Kapitel nicht stören, denn die nächsten sind alle nicht sehr lang, aber haben es in sich.

**HexeLea**: Aha, heute mal gleich zwei Reviews. Sehr angenehm. Ja, das ist alles viel zu schnell und zu glatt gelaufen. Oh ja, mach Dir keine Sorgen um die Malfoys, die kommen nicht ungeschoren davon. Übrigens bin ich jetzt schon wieder ein Kapitel weiter. Letzte Woche hatte ich eine kleine Schreibblockade und jetzt läufte es wieder wie geschmiert.

**

* * *

65. Kapitel**

Arthur sah nicht glücklich aus, als er wieder aus dem Kamin trat. „Wir können sie über die Feiertage nicht nach Azkaban schaffen, Albus. Ich habe dem Minister gesprochen und mit ihm vereinbart, dass wir sie erst einmal in das Gefängnis im Ministerium schaffen."

„Wirklich keine guten Neuigkeiten, aber ich habe es fast geahnt." Albus nickte, auch wenn er nicht davon begeistert war, eine Schneewanderung mit neunzehn Todessern vor sich zu haben. Der Rest von ihnen war mindestens genauso wenig erfreut darüber, wie er.

Doch alle Anwesenden zogen sich ihre warmen Sachen an und bevor sie das Haus verließen nahm Severus den Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk. Er wollte später nicht unbedingt von unliebsamem Besuch überrascht werden. Gemeinsam mit der wieder etwas besser aussehenden Hermine, versiegelte er das Haus, so als ob sie erst in einem Jahrzehnt wieder kommen wollten. Dann marschierten alle los und machten sich mit den vor ihnen schwebenden Todessern auf, in Richtung der Appariersperre.

Jeder von ihnen hatte ein bis zwei der schwarzen Gestalten übernommen und lenkte sie nun wenig vorsichtig, aber mit voller Aufmerksamkeit durch das dichte Schneetreiben. Mehrmals schlugen Köpfe oder Beine von ein paar Todessern aneinander. Den Ordensmitgliedern machte das nichts aus.

Als sie am Ende der Appariersperre ankamen fassten sie die Gefangenen wieder in einer Gruppe zusammen und apparierten mit ihnen gemeinsam vor das Ministerium.

Gerade als sie überlegte, wie sie am schnellsten als große Gruppe Zugang dazu bekommen konnten sahen sie, wie einige Todessermale der Gefangenen aufleuchteten und zwar so stark, dass ihr Leuchten durch die schwarzen Umhänge drang. Auch Severus hielt sich den Arm. Scheinbar wollte der Dunkle Lord auch ihn sehen. Er konnte sich sogar sehr genau vorstellen, wieso.

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen geschockt von einem zum anderen. Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

Albus brachte Ordnung in das sich bildende Chaos. Er stellte Remus zur Bewachung der Gefangenen ab, flüsterte ihm sehr leise etwas zu, ging ein Stück weg vom Geschehen damit die geschockten aber nicht bewusstlosen Todesser nichts hören konnten und scharte dann die Anderen um sich.

„Bitte hört mir alle gut zu. Ich werde euch jetzt etwas vorschlagen, dass allem widerspricht, was wir bisher getan haben. Bisher haben wir immer nur auf die Aktionen von Riddle und seinen Todessern reagiert." Er machte eine Pause.

„Dies hier ist die vielleicht einzigartige Möglichkeit, Riddle anzugreifen, ihn und fast alle seiner Anhänger festzusetzen und unserem Kampf endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

Wir sind kampfbereit und wir sind fast vollzählig. Die anderen sind im Hauptquartier und können in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Harry ist da um Riddle die Stirn zu bieten und wir sind in der Lage ihn aufzuspüren."

Tonks fand nach dieser Rede als erste ihre Sprache wieder. „Wie?" fragte sie.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit mit den gefangenen Todessern zu apparieren. Man muss sie nur berühren und dann ohne Ziel apparieren wollen. Das müsste uns zu ihm bringen, da die Todesser sich zwangsweise auf ihr Ziel konzentrieren."

„Und das soll funktionieren?" Das war Moody, der Albus zwar durchaus traute, aber dieser Transportmethode nicht. Er hatte so schon eine Abneigung gegen das Apparieren.

Vorsichtig nickte Albus. „Ja, es sollte, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, wurde es so noch nie ausprobiert. Es ist eine Theorie und sie birgt Risiken."

„Das sehe ich auch so." mischte sich Harry ein. „Aber wenn das die Chance ist, Voldemort anzugreifen, statt auf seinen Angriff warten zu müssen, dann sollten wir sie nutzen."

Allgemeines Gemurmel entstand und erst als Severus darauf verwies, dass er ein paar Personen mit sich nehmen könnte, wurde es wieder etwas ruhig.

Albus zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Stimmen wir ab. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wenn wir dies wirklich tun wollen, muss ich alle Ordensmitglieder zusammenholen und ihnen die Situation ebenfalls erklären. Riddels Ruf wird nicht ewig andauern und deshalb sollten wir uns beeilen. Wer ist dafür, dass wir angreifen?"

Er musste die Hände nicht zählen, denn alle waren in der Luft. Jeder sah die Möglichkeit vor sich, ein Leben ohne Angst zu führen. Severus war dabei keine Ausnahme. Kurz hatte er eine Vision davon, wie ein friedliches Leben mit Hermine aussehen konnte. Ohne Todesser, die ihr oder ihm auflauerten, ohne Versteckspiele mit dem Dunklen Lord und ohne Angst, von diesem Monster gerufen zu werden, so wie jetzt. Doch er wurde von seinem Mal zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt. Es schien immer schlimmer zu brennen, je länger er sich nicht zu seinem „Herrn" begab.

„Albus, wir müssen uns beeilen, der Ruf wird stärker." rief er ihm über die Köpfe der anderen zu.

Dieser reagierte sofort. „McNum, Mundungus, Tonks und Arthur, ihr kommt mit und ruft mit mir die Anderen zusammen. Der Rest von euch bleibt hier und wartet auf uns." Sie disapparierten und über die Dagebliebenen breitete sich eine unheimliche Stille aus.

Ihnen wurde allmählich klar, dass dies wohl das entscheidende große Gefecht sein würde und auch, dass sie alle einander vielleicht zum letzten Mal lebend sahen.

Hermine ging auf Harry und Ron zu, die dicht nebeneinander standen und umarmte beide. „Es ist schön, dass wir uns alle versöhnt haben. Ich meine, bevor dies hier passiert." Sie versuchte nicht zu weinen und das war in diesem Moment wirklich schwer.

Die Beiden hatten ihre Umarmung natürlich erwidert, doch Harry schob sich von ihr weg. „Das hier ist keine Trauerveranstaltung, Mine und auch keine Verabschiedung. In ein paar Stunden haben wir es hinter uns und dann werden wir uns in den Armen liegen und freuen, dass wir ihn besiegt haben. Klar?"

Hermine nickte, lächelte ihn an und ging zu Severus zurück. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, was aber kein Wunder war, bei dem, was sie nun vorhatten.

Severus legte ihr seinen Schal um und zog sie zu sich. „Bist Du überhaupt in der Lage am Kampf teilzunehmen? Dich hat immerhin ein Fluch getroffen, das kann man nicht so einfach ignorieren."

„Es geht mir soweit gut. Ich weiß nicht, was Du mir vorhin gegeben hast, aber es hat geholfen. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass wir jeden von uns brauchen werden."

Er konnte ihr nicht widersprechen, zog sie aber noch enger an sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich will, dass Du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe, Hermine und ich will, dass Du Dich gleich im Hintergrund hältst. Verstanden?"

Hermine lachte leise aber glockenhell auf. „Severus, glaubst Du ernsthaft, bei diesem Kampf wird es eine zweite Reihe geben, aus der man kämpfen kann? Ich werde mit Dir und den Anderen Seite an Seite stehen und tun was notwendig ist, genau wie Du. Aber zu Deiner Beruhigung: Ich würde das auch gern überleben, okay? Ach und: Ich liebe Dich auch, Severus."

Ab diesem Moment redete keiner mehr. Schnee und Dunkelheit ließen ihnen die Situation noch unwirklicher erscheinen, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Nach einigen Minuten, die wie Stunden auf die Wartenden wirkten, erschienen die Anderen wieder. Sie brachten viele mehr oder weniger bekannte Gesichter mit. Auch Molly und Ron kehrten mit Arthur zurück. Für Ginny sorgte Poppy, so gut es ging und hier wurde jeder Einzelne gebraucht.

Albus zählte schnell durch und kam auf 42 Leute. Bis auf drei Ordensmitglieder waren sie alle anwesend und diese drei verbargen sich unter den Anhängern Voldemorts und sollten somit bereits anwesend sein.

Severus verteilte eilig einige der Mittel, die er beim ersten Kampf des Abends nicht gebraucht hatte und erklärte die Wirkung.

Noch einmal fasste Albus den Plan für alle zusammen. Sie würden gemeinsam apparieren und die mitgebrachten Todesser dann mit den Schlafmitteln bewerfen, damit sie von anderen nicht von den Flüchen befreit werden konnten. Dann wollten sich alle in Tiere verwandeln und erst einmal die Lage sondieren.

Es hatte Vorteile, dass einige Vögel unter ihren Alteregos waren. So würden sie schnell und zuverlässig erfahren, wie viele Todesser anwesend waren.

Das sie bereits neunzehn von ihnen gefangen genommen hatten, war sicherlich kein Nachteil.

Alle verteilten sich zwischen den im Schnee stehenden und offensichtlich nichts ahnenden Todessern. Severus ging zu Moody und zwei anderen, die auch kaum Praxis im Apparieren hatten. Er würde sie mitnehmen. Als alle auf die Todesser verteilt waren rief Albus ihnen noch zu, dass sie nötigenfalls mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch arbeiten sollten, wenn sie die Todesser nicht anderes in den Griff bekämen. Dann gab er den Befehl zu apparieren.

TBC

* * *

So, jetzt wisst ihr, was ich gemeint habe mit Anfang vom Ende. Ihnen allen steht noch ein großes Gefecht bevor und wie das ausgeht, ist ja noch völlig offen (ok, für mich nicht mehr, aber zumindest für euch).

Darf ich annehmen, dass ihr gespannt seid, wie es weitergeht?

LG,

iome


	66. Chapter 66

Hallihallo,

hab ich euch wieder für einen ganzen Tag auf die Folter gespannt, hm? Das mach ich gern, denn das macht mir Spaß. Im übrigen werdet ihr mich die Woche noch verfluchen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.

**Danek für eure diesmal irgendwie angespannt wirkenden Reviews! Trinkt einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, oder wer dafür noch zu jung ist Butterbier, damit ihr etwas gelassener werdet.**

**Biene**: Ob es ein Drama wird, überlasse ich bisher noch eurer Fantasie. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich dann entscheiden, ob es zumindest für die eine oder andere Figur ein Drama wird. Ich bin mir noch nicht so ganz sicher.

**Tina**:Vor Dir geh ich nach dem heutigen Kapitel mal besser in Deckung, damit Du mir nichts tust, weil ich schon wieder mittendrin aufhöre. Ich quäle halt meine Leser gern. Macht echt Spaß. Allerdings verfluche ich andere, die das so machen auch jedes mal.

**Luna**: Ok, Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Da warten noch einige Kapitel und genauso viele offene Enden diese Woche auf Dich.

**Minnie**: Ich bin immer gespannt, wie ein Kapitel ankommt, besonders natürlich, wenn ich lange dran rum gefeilt habe. Das es spannend rüberkam und kommt, finde ich erfreulich und bin schon sehr gespannt, wie alle so auf die nächsten 2 bis 3 Kapitel reagieren.

**Kiane**: Ein Film? Ja, ok, aber keiner bei Pro7. Deren Eigenverfilmungen gefallen mir fast nie. Über die Tatsache, wer noch lebt und wer nicht, werde ich euch noch ein wenig im Unklaren lassen. Das mit den diversen Buchanfängen kenne ich, aber man muss halt dran bleiben. Wenn man wirklich mal eine „neue" und gute Idee hat, dann geht das auch.

**Sassy**: Jep, ich bin gemein und ich bin es gerne. Am Ende des Kapitels wird dich sicher freuen, dass ich jemanden aus der Gefahrenzone herausnehme.

**Sarah**: Wenn Du wissen willst, wie der Kampf ausgeht, wirst Du noch ein paar Tage warten müssen. Ich bin halt fies zu euch und der Kampf erstreckt sich über mehrere Kapitel. Für Hermines und Severus Überleben könnte ich übrigens eventuell sorgen, aber nicht für die Hochzeitseinladung. Die musst Du Dir selbst organisieren.

**Orchidee**: Na mit irgendwas müssen sie sich ja zur Wehr setzen, wenn sie allen verbotenen Flüchen ausgesetzt sind. Eventuell müssen oder können sie die aber gar nicht einsetzen.

**Potter-Crossover: **Och soooo gemein bin ich dann doch wieder nicht. Wer sagt denn, dass ich sie alle umbringen will. Das wäre wirklich fies und ich tu doch immer nur so, als wäre ich es.

**Elektra**: Plan hin oder her, dass das nicht ganz glatt geht, ist doch wohl jedem klar. Das mit den wenigen Opfern, hmmm, das überlege ich mir noch mal.

**Saxas13**: Doch, genau das habe ich gewollt, bei dem Satz, ich habe nämlich auch so ein Bild vor mir gehabt, wie DD mit den Todessern durch den Schnee latscht. Die Tiergestalten werden ihnen sicherlich nützen, aber nicht soooo übertrieben. Wie der Kampf ausgeht, wirst Du erst nach und nach an den nächsten Tagen erfahren.

**HexeLea**: Ja, man sollte die Kampfkraft der Todesser nicht unterschätzen und ob da das Überraschungsmoment ausreicht, um einen Sieg davontragen zu können. Hm, schaun mer mal. Riddel tritt in diesem Kapitel ja erstmal nur am Rand auf, aber das könnte sich ja noch ändern.

**

* * *

66. Kapitel**

Nahezu im selben Moment verschwanden sie alle. Als Severus ankam und die Augen öffnete glaubte er einen Moment lang, Albus Plan hätte nicht funktioniert, da nur die drei bei ihm waren, die er mitgenommen hatte, doch schon Sekunden später trafen seine Mitstreiter ein.

Sie waren in einem Wald, kurz unter der Kuppe eines Berges. Severus machte allen ein Zeichen, tiefer hinein zu gehen. Die Todesser nahmen sie mit sich und betäubten sie, wie vorher abgemacht. Für mindestens eine Stunde würden sie außer Gefecht sein. Keiner sprach, denn weiter unten konnten sie Stimmen hören.

Albus machte ihnen Zeichen, dass er aufsteigen und die Lage erkunden würde. Als Schleiereule hatte er die beste Nachtsicht von allen. Noch während der Verwandlung schoss er in die Luft und blieb dann für ein paar Sekunden oben. Nach nicht ganz einer Minute stand er wieder neben Severus. Er flüsterte, gerade so laut, dass es die meisten verstehen konnte. „Es sind sehr viele. Mehr als fünfzig. Noch können wir uns zurückziehen. Entscheidet euch."

Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Jetzt waren sie hier und nun wollten sie dies auch beenden.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen. Verwandelt euch und schleicht euch heran. Wenn ihr den Schrei einer Schleicheule hört, greift an. Belegt sie mit allen Flüchen, die euch einfallen. Passt auf, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig verletzt und Harry" er schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Halte Dich im Hintergrund, bis Du eine Chance siehst, zu ihm zu gelangen, ohne getötet zu werden."

Alle hatten verstanden. Bin in Sekunden waren fast alle verwandelt. Nur Tonks, Molly und Remus blieben, wo und wie sie waren. Sie würden erst in den Kampf eingreifen, wenn er schon tobte.

Eine Horde wilder Tiere umgab sie. Bären, Wölfe, Tiger, Panther natürlich und vieles andere. Sie alle brachen fast lautlos auf und kämpften sich durch das Unterholz. Wie Harry und Albus stiegen auch andere von ihnen in die Lüft. Es waren einige Adler dabei und auch paar Falken.

Albus flog sehr hoch, um seine Leute und die Todesser gleichzeitig überblicken zu können. Erst als alle an ihren Plätzen waren, stieß er den vereinbarten Schrei aus … und die Schlacht begann.

Die Todesser schienen sich ihrer Sache so sicher zu sein, dass sie weder Wachen aufgestellt hatten, noch wirklich kampfbereit waren. Das war auch kein Wunder. In all den Jahren, die diese Treffen stattfanden, hatte sie niemals jemand angegriffen. Nie!

Nun fielen in den ersten Sekunden fast zwanzig von ihnen um, getroffen von Stupors, Entwaffnungszaubern, Bein- und Ganzkörperklammer-Flüchen und allem, was der Orden sonst noch in seinem Repertoire hatte. Einige hatten die Fläschchen mit dem Schlafmittel geworfen und so sank insgesamt mehr als ein Drittel der Feinde erst einmal auf den Boden. Doch Voldemort und sein engster Kreis waren ebenfalls schnell. Sie hatten zwar nicht gespürt, dass sie beobachtet wurden, doch sie praktizierten die dunkle Magie lange genug, um sofort kampfbereit zu sein, als es begann. Jeder von ihnen, der nicht getroffen wurde, ging so schnell in Deckung, dass der Orden nach Sekunden nur noch ahnen konnte, wo sich ihre Feinde befanden.

Für ein paar Momente war es ruhig. Dann verrieten ein paar der Todesser ihre Positionen, indem sie die vom Orden ausgeschalteten Kameraden von ihren Flüchen befreiten. Bis auf zwei waren jedoch alle so schnell wieder in Deckung, dass der Orden nichts ausrichten konnte.

Jetzt sahen sie sich einer etwa gleich großen Anzahl Todesser gegenüber, die sich versteckt hielten. Das war nicht gut. Das war sogar gar nicht gut!

Hermine, die nach der ersten Attacke neben Harry hockte, flüsterte ihm zu, ob er nicht wieder aufsteigen wolle, um die Lage zu überblicken. Doch Harry konnte nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu eindringlich hatte Albus ihn gewarnt, sich nicht absichtlich in Gefahr zu bringen.

Ohne weitere Absprache übernahm Molly diesen Job. Von weiter oben vom Berg startet sie und drehte eine Runde über dem Ort des Kampfes. Der Mond schien zwar relativ hell, doch als Taube waren ihre Augen nicht für Flüge im Dunklen ausgelegt. Sie konnte nicht viel ausmachen, was da unter ihr lag und kehrte nahezu unverrichteter Dinge zurück in den Wald. Sie landete in der Nähe von Dumbledore und sagte ihm, dass sie nicht viel hatte sehen können.

So stieg er denn selbst in die Lüfte und drehte eine Runde, doch diese führte nicht zum gewünschten Ergebnis, sondern brachte den Orden in große Bedrängnis.

Einer der Todesser schien zu vermuten oder sogar zu wissen, dass sie Animagi unter sich hatten und als Albus weit aufgestiegen war, rief er den Ganzkörperklammerfluch aus und Albus stürzte, ohne die Möglichkeit auch nur eine Feder zu bewegen, ab.

Arthur, der den Fluch durch die Luft zucken sah und die Worte hörte, schickte ein „Finite Incantatem" hinterher, verfehlte jedoch Albus und wurde selbst von einem Todesser mit dem Crutiatus getroffen.

Das allein hätte den Orden schon geschwächt, doch nun wusste der Gegner auch, wo im Wald sie sich aufhielten und schlug sofort erbarmungslos zu.

Sie kamen aus ihren Deckungen, stürzten vorwärts und verhexten alle, die ihnen in den Weg kamen. Avada Kedavra und Crucio schwirrten durch die Luft und nicht immer konnten alle rechtzeitig ausweichen. Die Todesser näherten sich unaufhaltsam und so sehr der Orden auch versuchte sie mit ihren Flüchen aufzuhalten, so mussten sie doch zurückweichen, sonst wären sie überrannt worden.

Eine große Wolke schob sich vor den Monde und die meisten nutzten die Dunkelheit, um sich unverzüglich zu verwandeln und zu ihrem Sammelpunkt unter der Kuppe zurückzukehren.

Die Todesser, die sich im Gegensatz zu ihnen, mühsam durch das Unterholz arbeiten mussten, ließen sie bald hinter sich und hatten einen guten Vorsprung.

Tonks und Remus, die sie auf halber Strecke antrafen, hatten schon nichts Gutes geahnt, spätestens nachdem der Fluch Albus vom Himmel geholt hatte, war ihnen klar gewesen, dass etwas gewaltig schief lief.

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr Tiere auf die winzige Lichtung und verwandelten sich zurück. Als niemand sich mehr zu ihnen gesellte, übernahm Severus das Ruder.

„Hört mir zu. Wir haben uns übernommen. Sie sind uns jetzt zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und sie sind auf dem Weg hierher. Wenn sie uns alle jetzt erwischen, und das werden sie, glaubt mir, dann gibt es keinen Orden mehr."

„Was schlägst Du vor, Severus?" rief Moody aus der hintersten Reihe.

„Das so viele wie möglich von uns zurückkehren ins Hauptquartier." Er sah den bösen Blick, den ihm viele zuwarfen auch in der Dunkelheit. „Mir widerstrebt das auch, aber wenn ihr nicht geht, dann ist alles verloren. Los verschwindet. Ich werde mit Remus gemeinsam versuchen so viele wie möglich von unseren Leuten zu retten. Vielleicht lebt Arthur noch und wir werden auch nach Albus und den anderen suchen, aber ihr müsst jetzt gehen. LOS!"

Er schien überzeugend gewesen zu sein, denn die Meisten apparierten sofort.

Zu seinem Entsetzten blieben jedoch einige außer ihm und Remus zurück. Hermine, Harry, Ron, Mundungus und Tonks waren dageblieben.

Hermine trat zu ihm. „Fang jetzt ja keine Diskussion mit uns an. Du kannst das nicht allein schaffen."

Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf und bedeutete ihnen still zu sein und sich zurückzuziehen. Keiner widersprach.

Erst als sie ein paar Minuten durch den dunklen und unheimlichen Wald gelaufen waren, immer mit ihren Zauberstäben im Anschlag, sprach er wieder, wenn auch nur sehr leise.

„Harry, Ron, ihr sucht Albus. Er ist westlich von unserem Angriffspunkt niedergegangen. Vielleicht lebt er noch. Remus und Mundungus, seht zu, dass ihr ohne Todessern zu begegnen Arthur und McNum erreicht. Sie haben beide mindestens einen Crutiatus abbekommen. Wenn ihr sie findet, entfernt den Fluch und appariert so schnell ihr könnt. Tonks, Du bleibst bei mir und wir versuchen Minerva und Himley zu retten. Hermine apparierst sofort ins Hauptquartier.

„Nein, und das weißt Du ganz genau. Ich komme mit. Wir sind die schnellste, wenn wir rennen müssen."

„Nun, das mag ein Argument sein, aber ich bitte Dich inständig, Hermine. Ich liebe Dich und ich will Dich in Sicherheit wissen, sonst kann ich das hier nicht. Los verschwinde!" Er küsste sie ganz kurz und auch wenn er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie auf ihn hören würde, verschwand sie schließlich doch nach ein paar Sekunden.

Die drei Gruppen verteilten sich und versuchten die Horden von Todessern zu umgehen. Ron, der erst seit einem Tag ein Animagus war, verwandelte sich in ein Eichhörnchen und sprang von Baumwipfel zu Baumwipfel, während Harry leise und nahezu ohne einen Flügelschlag über ihn hinweg glitt. Sie begannen nach Dumbledore zu suchen und sie waren sich sicher, dass dies keine einfache Aufgabe war. Zumindest hielt es sie aber von der Schar der Verfolger fern, die den Geräuschen zu folge, wohl immer noch auf der Bergkuppe nach ihnen suchten.

TBC

* * *

Ich konnte Hermine einfach nicht im Kampfgetümmel stehen lassen. Die nächsten Kapitel werden sich eher um Severus und Harry drehen, aber Hermine taucht dann später wieder auf.

Erwürgt mich im Übrigen nicht, weil es die ganze Woche fiese kleine (und große) Cliffhanger gibt. Wenn ihr's doch tut, erfahrt ihr ja nicht, wie es ausgeht.

LG,

iome


	67. Chapter 67

Hi,

so, dann wollen wir mal gleich wieder mitten ins Geschehen einsteigen. Der Kampf ist noch lange nicht zuende und da warten noch einige Überraschungen auf unsere Lieblinge.

**Meinen lieben Reviewern gebe ich heute einen Kürbissaft aus und Gebäck nach eigener Wahl! **Die **Schwarzleser **gehen leer aus, als Strafe, dass sie mir ihre Meinung nicht schreiben. :-( So, das habt ihr jetzt davon.

**Minnie**: Mit solchen Sachen darfst Du Dich so oft wiederholen, wie Du willst :-) Was mit Arthur ist, erfährst Du heute ansatzweise, aber das mit Albus muss noch warten.

**Tina**: Deine Variante der Szene mit Albus ist niedlich. Ich hab herzhaft gelacht ;-)

**Seraphime**: Na ich werde Dir doch jetzt nicht verraten, was mit Albus ist. Da musst Du noch das eine oder andere Kapitel abwarten, dann erfährst Du es. Severus als Wanderapotheke? Interssante Vorstellung!

**Will**: Zehn Tage Urlaub? Ich bin neidisch. Aber was sag ich denn? In fünf Wochen fliege ich ja selbst Richtung Sonne. Geniese Deinen Urlaub und wenn Du wieder da bist, ist die Geschichte vielleicht schon zu Ende und Du kannst alles in einem Schwung lesen.

**Potter-Crossover**: Krieg? Ja, so könnte man das getrost nennen. Doch doch, Hermine ist weg, denn Severus hat recht. Wenn sie dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren können.

**Saxas13**: Ron als Eichhörnchen: Ich dachte mir, dass die rötliches Fell haben und flink wie ein Wiesel sind, deshalb hat das optimal gepasst. Außerdem brauchte ich ihn auf einem Baum, was so am besten klappte. Wirst gleich verstehen, wieso. Mit unerwarteten Wendungen kann ich dienen.

**Luna**: Immer noch so viel Stress? Das hört bestimmt bald wieder auf. Gespannt kannst Du definitiv sein und ich habe wieder einen bösen kleinen Cliffhanger extra für Dich...

**Kiane**: Für ein paar Kapitel wirst Du von Albus noch nichts erfahren oder nur sehr wenig, weil jetzt erstmal der Kampf tobt, aber Minervas Zustand erfährst Du heute.

**Biene**: Das mit Ron hat irgendwie am besten gepasst. Eichhörnchen haben oft rötliches Fell und sie sind schnell wie ein Wiesel. Optimal würde ich sagen, oder? Ob ich Dich und alle anderen Leser mit dem Tod von ein paar Hauptcharakteren verschone verrate ich noch nicht, aber ganz unblutig wird es nicht abgehen, denke ich.

**HexeLea**: Eigentlich hab ich das Kapitel ein paar Mal durchgelesen, aber ich uploade an der Arbeit und da gibt es halt immer wieder Unterbrechungen durch Kollegen und so. Na ja, ein paar vergessene Buchstaben und ein fehlendes Wort. Halb so wild, gell? Zu Albus verrate ich noch nichts. Der ist erstmal verschollen. Hermine hingegen, das verrate ich mal, taucht bei diesem Kampf nicht auf. Die weiß, dass es für Severus so besser ist.

**Dusty Snow**: Ein positiver Vergleich mit JKR - Dankeschön! Da bin ich gleich wieder ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe geschossen.

**

* * *

67. Kapitel **

Severus und Tonks, welche sich nicht gut verwandeln konnte ohne unnütz zu werden, liefen in menschlicher Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Er bereute es jetzt ein, bisschen Hermine weggeschickt zu haben. Mit ihr wäre es einfacher gewesen, aber so war es trotzdem besser. Er musste sich jetzt wenigstens keine Gedanken um sie machen.

Sie schlichen äußerst vorsichtig in die Richtung, in der er Minerva hatte fallen sehen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie einen Avada Kedavra abbekommen hatte, aber so lang auch nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand …. Er konnte sie auf keinen Fall hier liegen lassen. Außer ihr gab es noch einen jungen Mann den er kaum kannte, der von einem Crucio getroffen worden war. Für ihn gab es sicher noch Hoffnung.

Am meisten sorgte er sich natürlich um Arthur und um Albus, doch bei Albus kam wahrscheinlich jede Hilfe zu spät. Aus so einer großen Höhe zu fallen, musste tödlich gewesen sein. Er versuchte sich wieder auf das Hier uns Jetzt zu konzentrieren und das war auch gut so, denn wenige Sekunden später stand er zwei Todessern gegenüber, die er nur deswegen schnell genug verfluchen konnte, weil Tonks sie ablenkte, in dem sie auf sich aufmerksam machte. Er war ihr sehr dankbar.

Früher hatte er sie immer für ein unbeholfenes dummes Mädchen gehalten, doch nun wusste er, dass sich hinter der Fassade eine intelligente und engagierte junge Frau verbarg. „Danke." flüsterte er ihr zu und sie gingen weiter.

Gleich darauf hörten sie leise Zweige neben sich knacken und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe schon auf diesen Fleck, als Severus Remus und Mundungus erkannte. Letzterer hielt sich den Arm und schien verletzt zu sein.

„Is' nicht was Schlimmes, glaub's mir Sev." lallte Mundungus.

Du meine Güte, der schien sogar jetzt betrunken zu sein. Ihn mitzunehmen war bestimmt keine gute Wahl gewesen. Remus trat leise zu ihm und bestätigte ihm das.

„Wir sind einen anderen Weg als ihr gegangen und sind drei Todessern begegnet. Ich hatte keine Hilfe und einer hat ihn verletzt, aber er lässt sich von mir auch nicht wegschicken."

„Verdammt." Severus fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Herum zu diskutieren bringt jetzt nichts. Nimm ihn mit und pass auf ihn auf."

„Severus, das geht nicht."

„Und ob das geht. Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl. Los jetzt."

Zu viert liefen sie leise weiter, bis sie den Rand des Schachtfeldes erreichten. Dann trennten sie sich wieder und krochen zu den Verletzten. Wie es schien wurden sie tatsächlich nicht bewacht.

Remus fand Arthur mit schwachem und flatterndem Puls, aber lebend vor. Er beendete den Fluch im Flüsterton und sofort hörte der Körper vor ihm auf zu zucken. Mundungus war sogar zu etwas nütze, er fand McNum, besser gesagt seine Leiche. Entweder hatte ein lang anhaltender Crucio ihn getötet oder aber ein Avada Kedavra. Es war egal. Mundungus ließ den leblosen Körper zu Remus schweben und gemeinsam apparierten sie.

Tonks fand indes Himley. Er lebte noch und war sogar bei Bewusstsein. Doch der Fluch, so schwach er ihn auch getroffen haben mochte, machte ihm zu schaffen. Als Tonks seinen Schmerz beendete, sah er sie dankbar an und fiel endlich in eine erlösende Ohnmacht. Severus gab ihr in diesem Moment aus seinem Versteck heraus ein Zeichen, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte und sie tat es.

Severus hatte Minerva gefunden. Sie war definitiv von einem Fluch getroffen worden und dann mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein gelandet, doch sie atmete immerhin noch. Er schickte Tonks mit den beiden weg und erklärte ihr, er werde nachkommen, wenn er wisse, dass Harry und Ron in Sicherheit seien.

Dann tat er etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es sehr gefährlich war. Er baute eine Verbindung auf.

„Harry, wo bist Du?" schallte durch dessen Geist und für einen Moment vermutete er Voldemort dahinter, doch dann erkannte er diese Stimme. Es war die von Snape.

Er versuchte ihm zu erklären, an welcher Stelle er gerade mit Ron nach Dumbledore suchte. Snape schien zu begreifen und bat ihn, zu landen und auf ihn zu warten.

Harry tat dies, sah sich aber andauernd sorgsam nach allen Seiten um. Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis Severus ein paar Meter entfernt vor ihm stand. Er war appariert.

„Weg hier, aber schnell. Wenn ein Todesser das gefühlt hat, sind wir fällig." raunze er den beiden Jungen zu, die sich sofort verwandelten und beeilten von dieser Stelle wegzukommen. Er selbst wurde sofort wieder zum Panther.

In dieser Form war er auch für Voldemort nicht aufspürbar. Außerdem hatte sie auch noch andere Vorteile. Er war körperlich stark, leise und hatte Krallen und Zähne um sich zu wehren, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er nicht sofort erkannt wurde.

Sie eilten alle etwa einen Kilometer weiter und achteten dabei sorgsam darauf, ob Albus nicht irgendwo auf dem Waldboden lag. Das Glück war nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Vielmehr hatten sie sogar großes Unglück. Wie immer es geschah, sie liefen direkt in die Arme Voldemorts. Er stand auf einer Lichtung mit weitem schwarzem Umhang, glühenden Augen und erhobenem Zauberstab.

Bevor einer von ihnen auch nur begriff, was gerade geschah, schwenkte er ihn und zwang sie alle, mit einem ihnen unbekannten Spruch, in ihre normale Gestalt zurück. Harry hatte Glück, denn er war ziemlich tief geflogen, um Dumbledore nicht etwa zu übersehen. So stürzte er nicht sehr tief und konnte es verhindern, sich zu verletzen, indem er sich abrollte. Bei Ron sah das schon anders aus. Er hatte auf einem hohen Baum gerade zum Sprung angesetzt und verlor durch die Umwandlung zum Menschen jeglichen Halt. Als er dumpf auf dem Erdboden aufschlug stand er nicht mehr auf.

Voldemort lachte ein tiefes und hässliches, bösartiges Lachen.

Severus, der noch auf dem Boden kniete, erhob sich und versuchte seinen ehemaligen Herrn zu entwaffnen, doch dieser war schneller. Er rief wie in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung „Expelliarmus" und „Crucio". Severus sank auf den Boden, unterdrückte aber einen Schrei.

Harry war geistesgegenwärtig genug, den Fluch schnell zu beenden. Er wusste, dass Voldemort gegen seinen Zauberstab nichts ausrichten konnte, genau so wenig, wie er gegen seinen. Das lag in der Natur von Zauberstabbrüdern.

Voldemort richtete seine roten Augen auf ihn und schien zu überlegen, mit welchem Fluch er ihn belegen sollte. „Du wagst es, kleiner, armer, elternloser Junge, Dich meinem Willen zu widersetzen? Sogar jetzt noch, wo Du ganz allein und ohne jede Hilfe hier vor mir stehst?"

Harry stellte sich breitbeinig hin um einen sichereren Stand im Kampf zu haben. „Ja, das tue ich, Riddle und das hier wird Dein Ende sein, sei dir dessen sicher." Die Wut schäumte in ihm hoch und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass zumindest eines klar war: Nur einer von ihnen würde heute lebend hier weggehen.

Wieder lachte Voldemort hinterhältig. „Dummer, dummer Junge. Du weißt doch so gut wie ich, dass Du damit" er zeigte auf Harrys Zauberstab „nichts gegen mich ausrichten kannst. Dumm für Dich ist nur, dass ich gar keinen Zauberstab brauche." Er versuchte Harry durch stablose Magie mit dem Crutiatus zu belegen, doch dieser sprang noch rechtzeitig zur Seite.

Dadurch befand er sich jetzt in der Nähe von Snape.

„Alles okay, bei Ihnen?" flüsterte er ohne die Lippen großartig zu bewegen.

Severus presste leise ein „Ja, geht schon." hervor.

Es war eine wirklich verzweifelte Lage. Harry sah keinen Ausweg, nichts was er tun konnte um Voldemort aufzuhalten.

Dieser schritt nun ganz gemächlich auf ihn und Snape zu. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab, sich voll und ganz der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Tat bewusst.

Immer noch geschwächt und voller Schmerz richtete sich Severus auf und stellte sich vor seinen Schüler. „Nun, Riddle, bin nicht vielmehr ich es, den Du momentan willst? Mich, den Verräter töten? Denn Verräter, von dem Du so lange Jahre nicht wusstest, wer es ist?"

„Oh, das werde ich, glaube mir! Aber das hat Zeit. Ich will Dich leiden sehen. Und ich will, dass alle anderen Dich leiden sehen. Bis dahin: Nun, lauf weg, wenn Du kannst. Ich schätze eine gute Jagd." Er schritt weiterhin auf Harry und Severus zu.

Severus ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Er musste Harry Zeit zum Nachdenken verschaffen, wenn ihm schon selbst nichts einfiel. So verschränkte er die Arme und blieb vor seinem Schützling stehen.

* * *

TBC 

Okay, ich bin mir vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich sauer seid, weil ich mittendrin aufhöre, aber ich schwöre, morgen geht es weiter.

Beißt bis dahin nicht in die Tischkante vor Wut – das ist ganz schlecht für die Zähne!

Für ein kleines **Review** wäre ich natürlich wie immer sehr dankbar.

LG,

iome

P.S.: Ich habe jetzt 72 Kapitel fertig und werde sicher noch ein weitere brauchen, um die Geschichte zu Ende zu erzählen. Ich rechne jetzt mit 75 bis 80. Nur so zur Info.


	68. Chapter 68

Hi,

so, ihr Lieben. Hier ist es, das neue Kapitel. Jetzt kommt vorerst er letzte echte Cliffhanger. Nur so zu eurer Beruhigung. Aber langweilig wird es danach auch nicht.

**Danke für eure Reviews! Ich bin immer gespannt, wie ein Flitzebogen, wie ein Kapitel bei euch ankommt.**

**Minnie**: Ja, „mein" Voldi hat halt noch ein paar Überraschungen auf Lager. Er will sich beweisen. Er will zeigen, wie viel mächtiger er ist, als der kleine durmme Junge. Ich kann Dir ja mal versprechen, dass es Tote gibt, aber ich verrate natürlich nicht wer es sein wird. Vielleicht wird es den einen oder anderen sehr überraschen.

**Seraphime**: Och, das geht ganz einfach. Ich schreib einfach immer weiter, aber das Ende ist jetzt immer absehbarer für mich, da ich das 75 Kapitel jetzt schon fertig habe. Das mit dem Schreibstil ist kein Wunderwerk. Ich lese sehr viel und da färbt immer etwas vom Stil der Autoren ab. Außerdem frag ich mich, warum ausgerechnet Dich das wundert. Du hast in deinen letzten Kapiteln sehr große Verbesserungen gemacht, was Deinen Stil betrifft. Ist nur eine Sache der Gewöhnung.

**Becki**: Na, wieder zwei Kapitel an einem Tag lesen können? Ist angenehm, wenn man bei einen Cliffhanger einfach weiterlesen kann, oder? Klar habe ich noch ein Ass im Ärmel und das zieht Harry heute, aber ihr erfahrt noch nicht, was es ist und ob es wirkt. Ich bin soooo fies.

**Potter-Crossover**: Och, Sevi geht es ja bis jetzt ganz gut, würd ich meinen. Da mache ich mir doch viel mehr Sorgen um Albus, Arthur, Minerva und Ginny.

**Pottili**: Na na, keine Angst. Ich habe schon ein Hintertürchen eingebaut, dass eine Fortsetzung erlauben würde, aber nach diesem Schreibmarathon werde ich erstmal eine längere Pause brauchen. Grüßchen zurück (find ich nicht schlimm, eher niedlich).

**Sarah**: Tauch einfach unangemeldet bei der Hochzeit auf, mehr als rausschmeissen können sie Dich nicht. Aber schubs nicht Hermine vom Altar weg, um Sevi selbst zu heiraten, denn diese Szene habe ich schon für mich geplant. :-)

**Tina**: Klar weiß ich das. Das sagt ihr mir ja auch nach fast jedem Kapitel. Übrigens solltest Du umbedingt eine Padrodie schreiben. XD

**Kiane**: Da kannst Du betteln, wie Du willst, jeden Tag ein schönes (nicht immer) kurzes Kapitel und ein bißchen Spannung für euren Alltag. Das ist doch viel besser, als alles in einem Rutsch zu erfahren, oder?

**Sassy**: Sehe ich auch so, aber versprochen, ich pass auf ihn auf.

**Elektra**: Klar kämpfen die beiden jetzt. Voldi ist ganz schön zuversichtlich, was diesen Kampf angeht. Ob es gut ausgeht, verrate ich doch heute noch nicht. Aber mach Dir mal nicht zu viele Gedanken. Ich bin nicht ZU gemein.

**Luna**: Wie, Stress bis Januar? Ausbildung? Studium? Arbeit? Was hast Du Dir denn für Stress ausgesucht? Mach Dich jedenfalls nicht so fertig, denn Du weißt ja, das geht alles vorbei.

**HexeLea**: Eher bis heute. Das mit dem Zauberstab habe ich aus meiner Sicht ganz geschickt gelöst, bin aber natürlich gespannt, was ihr so dazu meint. Harry hat gleich eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich. Mal schauen, ob er überlebt.**

* * *

**

68. Kapitel

Dies gab Harry die Gelegenheit, seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Er blickte sich um und sah Ron ein paar Meter entfernt liegen. Seine Beine schienen gebrochen zu sein, so wie der Zauberstab neben ihm, doch sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht.

Als er den Zauberstab sah, kam ihm eine Idee. „Zur Seite." raunzte er Snape zu.

Der tat wie ihm geheißen und sah, wie im nächsten Moment sein eigener Zauberstab von Voldemort weg zu Harry surrte. Er verstand sofort. Harrys Zauberstab war nutzlos in diesem Kampf, Rons zerbrochen, also blieb nur noch sein eigener.

Er trat neben Harry und gemeinsam wichen sie ein Stück zurück. Snape forderte Harry auf, ihm seinen Zauberstab zu geben und so waren sie zumindest beide bewaffnet, wenn es auch nicht das gleiche war, wie mit dem eigenen Zauberstab zu hantieren.

Sie gingen weiter rückwärts, während der dunkle Lord noch immer grinsend auf sie zukam. Er neckte sie, indem er hin und wieder einen Fluch an ihnen vorbei schickte. Beide merkten bald, dass er sie absichtlich verfehlte. Er spielte mit ihnen und lachte über die neue Taktik des Zauberstäbetausches.

„Severus, Severus, ich hätte Dich für klüger gehalten. Auch Du kannst nicht mit diesem Stab gegen mich kämpfen."

Sie waren ein ganzes Stück weg von ihm, so das Severus seine Antwort recht lauf rufen musste. „Das mag sein Riddle, aber es gibt in diesem Wald ja auch gefährlichere Sachen als Dich." Sofort danach flüsterte er Harry zu. „Ich mache ihn wütend und werde ihn von Dir weglocken. Verzieh Dich, appariere, so schnell Du kannst. Ich komme mit Ron nach."

Harry konnte hier nicht weg. Er würde es beenden. Selbst wenn ihr Plan schief gegangen war, so gab es doch zumindest die Möglichkeit Voldemort zu beseitigen und er war laut dieser seltsamen Prophezeiung der Einzige, der dazu in der Lage war.

„Ich werde nicht gehen. Jetzt oder nie. Er ist allein und diese Chance kommt nicht wieder. Er hat schon so viele Leben zerstört. Dumbledore ist tot, Ron verletzt und noch so viele andere. Jetzt muss Schluss damit sein."

„Was hast Du vor, Harry?"

„Den Todesfluch, wenn es recht ist."

„Den hast Du noch niemals ausgesprochen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." antwortete Harry und ging wieder einen Schritt nach hinten.

Severus wusste, dass es sinnlos war, ihm sein Unterfangen ausreden zu wollen. Er selbst hätte nicht anderes gehandelt. „Du musst all Deinen Willen und die stärksten Gefühle bündeln und seinen Tod wirklich wollen, sonst hast Du keine Chance."

„Das werde ich." Wut war aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Er schien schon alle Emotionen zu sammeln. „Retten Sie Ron und halten Sie sich aus der Schusslinie. Mit meinem Zauberstab ist nichts gegen ihn auszurichten."

Selten hatte Harry so Recht gehabt und Severus blieb nichts anderes, als zu gehen, wenn der erste Fluch die Luft durchschneiden würde. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, dann sofort zum Panther zu werden. Nur so kam er schnell genug weg.

Harry bündelte noch immer seine Gedanken und seinen Hass und Voldemort kam noch immer furchtbar langsam auf ihn zu. Er schien dies alles zu genießen. „Nun, kleiner Junge, willst Du nicht versuchen mich zu töten? Du hast die Chance dazu. Komm schon!" Er hob die Arme. In seinen Händen war nicht einmal sein Zauberstab.

Obwohl Harry sich bewusst darüber war, dass dies eine Falle sein musste, schlug er in genau diesem Moment zu, schwang den fremden Zauberstab in seiner Hand und rief, konzentriert auf seinen Hass auf Voldemort, „Avada Kedavra".

Der Fluch schnellte auf Voldemort zu, doch er machte keine Anstalten, ihm auszuweichen.

Als er ihn traf war Severus schon verwandelt und auf halber Strecke auf dem Weg zu Ron. Er sprintete weiter, verwandelte sich zurück und verschwand mit dem schwer Verletzten. Jetzt waren die Kontrahenten allein.

Das letzte was Severus vorm Apparieren wahrgenommen hatte, war ein bösartiges Lachen gewesen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte gelacht, als ihn der Todesfluch traf. „Komm schon, das kannst Du doch besser, Jungchen! Zeig mir, dass Du es besser kannst. Vielleicht habe ich nach Deinem nächsten Fluch sogar einen Kratzer!" Sein Lachen schallte durch den ganzen umliegenden Wald.

Harry brach fast zusammen, als er sah, dass sein Fluch keinerlei Wirkung hatte. Nichts! Als ob er immun dagegen war!

Was als nächstes geschah, war ihm unbegreiflich. Als er einen weiteren Schritt zurück trat, spürte er Arme, die ihn festhielten. Er sah nach hinten und es war Lucius Malfoy, der da dort stand. Er konnte einen kleinen Aufschrei nicht vermeiden.

„Aber Potter, mein Freund, wo wollen Sie denn hin. Ich glaube unser Lord ist noch nicht ganz fertig mit Ihnen." Er schubste ihn wieder nach vorn und nun konnte Harry um sich herum dutzende Todesser ausmachen, die einen großen Kreis um ihn bildeten. Die hellen Masken, die ihre Gesichter verdeckten, wirkten im Mondschein so unwirklich, dass sich Harry in einen schlechten Horrorfilm versetzt fühlte. Ja, das entsprach in etwa der Realität. Ein Horrorszenario. Eines, aus dem er nicht mehr würde entfliehen können. Er wusste, dass sein Leben jetzt und hier enden würde.

Es gab nur eines, was er noch tun konnte: So viele von ihnen mitnehmen, wie ihm möglich war. Das würde dem Orden die Arbeit zumindest etwas erleichtern.

Er hob erneut seinen Stab, um noch einmal den Todesfluch aussprechen, doch als Voldemort zu ihm sprach ließ er ihn sinken.

Er schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. „Hör mir gut zu, mein Junge. Ich habe sie angewiesen, Dich nicht zu töten. Noch nicht zumindest. Dieser Kampf findet zwischen uns statt und zwar nur zwischen uns. Wage es nicht, sie anzugreifen oder Du bist tot, bevor Du es merkst."

Harry schloss für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wieso hatte der Fluch ihm absolut keinen Schaden zugefügt?

„Nun Harry, willst Du es wirklich nicht noch einmal versuchen? Meinst Du nicht, dass Du den Fluch besser hinbekommst, als beim ersten Mal? Es ist schließlich noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen." Voldemorts Stimme troff vor beißendem Sarkasmus.

Harry überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Schließlich hatte er all seinen Hass, seine Wut hineingelegt. Was war schuld daran, dass es nicht funktionierte?

„Wie? Du willst es nicht noch einmal versuchen? Nun, dann werde ich wohl mein Glück an Dir versuchen müssen. Steh ganz still, dann tut es nicht weh und ist gleich vorbei." Wieder ertönte sein widerwärtiges Lachen, in das diesmal die ganze Horde an Todessern mit einfiel.

„Nein!" rief er ihm entgegen.

„Ah, Du meinst, dass Du es doch besser kannst. Komm, mach schon! Sonst folgst Du gleich Deinen Eltern und einigen Deiner Freunde." Das war eine fantastische Show, die er hier seinen Anhängern zeigen konnte. Der angeblich mächtigste Junge des Universums stand ihm gegenüber und war nicht einmal ihn der Lage ihn mit einem Fluch zu kitzeln.

In genau diesem Moment wurde Harry sich seines Fehlers bewusst. Er richtete den Stab auf seinen Gegner und sprach den Todesfluch erneut aus. Er zischte auf Voldemort zu und wieder machte er keinerlei Anstalten ihm auszuweichen.

Harry hielt die Luft an.

TBC

* * *

Ich glaube ich gehe besser in Deckung, nachdem ich an dieser Stelle aufgehört habe. Sonst muss ich bestimmt um mein Leben fürchten. 

Ich schwöre, dass ich alles auflöse, wenn ihr mich nicht vorher lyncht.

Büdde hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines **Review**, ja?

LG,

iome

P.S.: Gestern war ich fleißig und habe bis Kapitel 75 weitergeschrieben.


	69. Chapter 69

Hallo,

nun mal Butter bei die Fische. Jetzt endet der Kampf. Bin sehr gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.

Ach ja, Kapitel 76 ist fertig.

**Wie immer danke ich euch für eure Reviews! Sie motivieren mich immer wieder!**

**Minnie**: Ok, über das lange Endkapitel können wir verhandeln ;-) Ich bin so ziemlich am Ende mit dem Schreiben, aber ihr habt noch ein paar Kapitel vor euch.

**Seraphime**: Ok, ich suche mit Dir gemeinsam Deckung. Obwohl nach unseren neuen Kapiteln haben wir das doch gar nicht mehr nötig. Das mit Dumbi löse ich noch nicht auf, aber ihr werdet alles erfahren, auch ob er lebt oder nicht.

**Luna**: Wie, gut gelaunt? Bei zwei Kursen und drei Kindern hast Du noch gute Laune und Zeit zu lesen? Ich bewundere Dich!

**Kiane**: Das mit dem Fluch löse ich heute auf, aber was aus DD geworden ist, verrate ich noch nicht. Das nimmt ja sonst die Spannung.

**Potter-Crossover**: Mensch, das ist doch mal toll. Eine Illustration für meine Geschichte. Ein ganz fettes Danke! Darf ich die mit in mein PDF einbauen? Auf Band 6 auf Deutsch freue ich mich auch, aber ich werde ihn erst anfangen, wenn ich die Geschichte zuende geschrieben habe.

**Elektra**: Mit sofort konnte ich nicht dienen, aber es ging ja recht schnell. Liegt daran, dass ich jetzt wieder auf die Rennpiste gehe und meine 400 Kilometer abspule.

**Dusty Snow**: Ja, stimmt, wenn man ein paar Geschichten gelesen hat, mischt sich vieles und man kann es noch nicht mal beim Schreiben verhindern.

**Tina**: Ich erpresse euch doch nicht. Nieeee würde ich euch zum Weiterlesen zwingen. Und die Cliffhanger baue ich doch nicht absichtlich ein. ICH doch nicht!

**Biene**: Wunsch erfüllt, frühzeitig geupdatet. Und Wunsch Nummer eins geht auch in Erfüllung.

**Orchidee**: Danke, ein Rundumlob tut wirklich gut. Das ist übrigens nur meine erste FF, aber nicht meine erste Geschichte. Und wenn ich mich mal in etwas verbissen habe, dann ziehe ich es durch, deswegen geht es so schnell.

**

* * *

69. Kapitel**

Und Voldemort fiel.

Er sah ihn zu Boden sinken und ging sofort in die Hocke, verwandelte sich in einen Adler und schoss in die Luft. Das war seine einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit vor den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Zu seinem Erstaunen verfolgte ihn kein einziger Fluch und so hoch er auch stieg, sah er unter sich nicht einen Lichtblitz. Das kam ihm seltsam vor und er stieß hinab, scheinbar auf alles vorbereitet.

Nur nicht auf das, was ihn erwartete.

Alle Todesser, die ihn vorhin eingekreist hatte lagen am Boden. Die meisten wirkten leblos, was er aber durch die Masken und die Höhe, in der er sich noch immer befand, nicht genau ausmachen konnte. Andere wanden sich in Krämpfen und schienen im Sterben zu liegen. In diesem Moment hörte er eine Frauenstimme nach sich rufen. Harry war sichtlich verwirrt. Wer aus dem Todesserkreis sollte ihn rufen?

Er hörte es noch einmal. „Harry. Harry Potter … Dumbledore."

Es musste eine Spionin sein, die ihn rief. Er landete abseits und lief vorsichtig auf die immer noch rufende Stimme zu.

Was er fand erschreckte ihn. Eine noch recht junge und schöne Frau lag zu seinen Füßen und wand sich in Krämpfen. Sie und zwei andere schienen die einzigen noch Lebenden zu sein.

„Wer sind Sie?" brachte er hervor, während er sich neben sie kniete.

„Narzissa Malfoy. Sag Dumbledore, es hat alles ein Ende. Keine Todesser mehr."

„Aber wie … ?"

„Er hat uns vor zwei Tagen alle versammelt und uns von seinem Blut trinken lassen." Sie stockte und ihre Schmerzen schienen stärker zu werden.

Harry erinnerte sich an das Fläschchen mit Schmerzmittel, was er von Snape vor dem Kampf erhalten hatte. Er zog es heraus und flösste ihr die ganze Flüssigkeit ein. Danach schien sie etwas besser sprechen zu können.

„Er hat ein ... Ritual …mit uns allen durchgeführt. Jeder, der von seinem Blut trank musste ihm die Treue schwören. … Danach hat er uns offenbart, dass wir alle sterben würden, wenn er stürbe. … So wollte er sich vor weiteren Verrätern, wie Severus schützen …"

„Dann sind jetzt alle Todesser tot?" Harry konnte das nicht glauben.

„Ja, nur Goyle, Russo und ich … wir haben länger zu kämpfen, weil die geschworene Treue nicht echt war. Wir waren Dumbledore verpflichtet."

„Aber Ihr Mann…"

„… hat immer fest auf der Seite von Voldemort gestanden. … Ich nicht. ... Sag das Draco. …. Sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe ... und das ich will, dass er seinem Vater nicht mehr nacheifert."

„Er war vorhin bei den Todessern, die uns überfallen haben. Ist er nicht auch tot?"

„Nein, er war nicht dabei… kein Todesser … noch nicht. Hoffentlich niemals …"

Sie erschlaffte in diesem Moment und Harry wusste, dass sie gestorben war. Er hatte sie bisher nicht gekannt, doch eine Träne rann von seiner Wange und er schloss ihr die Augen. Dann ging er zu den beiden anderen, die bis eben noch gelebt hatten, doch sie waren ebenfalls inzwischen tot. Sie hatten bewusst ihr Leben gegeben, als sie zuließen, dass Voldemort von seinem Fluch getroffen wurde.

Dann wurde Harry klar, dass er noch etwas tun musste. Er hatte die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sterben sehen, aber von seinem Tod hatte er sich noch nicht überzeugt. Er musste zu ihm.

So trat er denn in die Mitte des Kreises aus Todessern und fand den Leichnam. Er war ausgezehrt und ausgedörrt, so als ob seine Leiche hier schon seit Monaten liegen würde, aber das war egal. Wichtig war nur sein Tod.

Harry nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab, warum wusste er auch nicht. Es schien ihm richtig zu sein. Dann apparierte er nach London vor das Hauptquartier.

Als er das Haus betrat, war es still. Er hörte nur das Ticken einer Wanduhr. Wo waren die alle? Es musste doch jemand hier sein. Er wollte ihnen alles berichten, musste sich es von der Seele sprechen.

Er ging Richtung Küche und konnte von dort im Esszimmer Licht sehen. Er betrat den Raum und fand alle versammelt vor. Sie hatten mit gesenkten Köpfen dagesessen und gewartet. Hoffnung schien keiner von ihnen mehr gehabt zu haben.

Im ersten Moment begriffen die meisten von ihnen nicht, wer da durch die Tür kam. Hermine sprang als Erste auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn und schluchzte laut. „Du lebst, Du lebst ja noch."

Er drückte sie an sich und flüsterte. „Daran wirst Du doch wohl keinen Zweifel gehabt haben."

Im nächsten Moment war er umrundet von dreißig Ordensmitgliedern, die ihn alle aufforderten zu sagen, was passiert sei.

Severus, der wie automatisch die Führung übernommen hatte, schrie sie an, ruhig zu sein und sich zu setzen. Sie hörten auf ihn.

„Nun, Harry, was ist passiert, nachdem ich disappariert bin?"

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das, was passiert war in Worte fassen sollte, so gewaltig war es, so sehr stellte es die Welt aller hier Anwesenden auf den Kopf, doch er versuchte es.

„Ich wurde von Todessern eingekreist. Lucius Malfoy stand mit einem Mal hinter mir. Es waren mindestens sechzig, wenn nicht mehr von ihnen. Sie haben einen großen Kreis um Voldemort um mich gebildet, aber sie haben mich nicht angegriffen."

„Weiter." forderte Severus ihn auf.

„Voldemort gab mir die Chance ihn noch einmal zu verfluchen. Ich denke, er wollte mich vor ihnen vorführen. Das war sein Fehler. Diesmal hat der Fluch gewirkt. Er ist tot."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Menge, doch es wurde von einem skeptischen „Wie?" unterbrochen, das natürlich von Snape kam. „Wieso hat der Fluch beim zweiten Mal gewirkt? Der erste hat ihm doch nichts anhaben können."

„Weil ich andere Emotionen damit verbunden habe. Sie haben gesagt, ich muss all meinen Willen hineinlegen. Das habe ich auch beim ersten Mal schon getan, aber da habe ich versucht meinen Hass auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Das war es, warum der Fluch ihm nichts anhaben konnte. Er muss so sehr von Hass durchtränkt gewesen sein, dass ihm das egal war." Er versuchte die passenden Worte zu finden, um zu sagen, was es jetzt noch zu sagen gab.

„Beim zweiten Fluch habe ich all die Angst und die Sorge um meine Freunde und alle hier, hineingelegt. Die Liebe wenn Sie so wollen."

Severus sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Dagegen war er nicht immun, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." war Harrys einfache Antwort.

Die anderen begannen zu klatschen, doch Severus unterbrach das Spektakel. „Du hast gesagt, Du warst von Todessern umzingelt. Wie bist Du dort weggekommen und wo finden wir sie. Sie sind führerlos. Wenn wir sie schnappen wollen, dann jetzt oder nie."

„Sie sind tot. Alle." Und dann begann er von Narzissa Malfoy zu erzählen.

So sehr es alle auch schmerzte, zu hören, dass sie drei weitere Leute verloren hatten, so sehr freuten sie sich über ihren, über Harrys, endgültigen Sieg. Sie fielen sich gegenseitig in die Arme und Harry versuchte sich davon zu schleichen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss stand jedoch schon ein anderer an die Wand gelehnt da. Tränen rannen aus Severus' Augen und er versuchte nicht sie zu verstecken. Es war eine Mischung aus Trauer um Albus und Nazissa und Freude über das Ende Voldemorts Herrschaft, die ihn in diesem Moment überwältigte. Er wusste, dass Harry ihm nie wieder abkaufen würde ein harter Kerl zu sein, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ihm egal.

Harry sah ihn nur einen Moment an. „Sir, darf ich etwas fragen?"

„Harry, Du hast gerade die Welt gerettet. Frag, was immer Du willst."

„Wie viele Tote und Verletzte?"

Severus atmete tief durch. „Arthur, Ginny und Ron Weasley, sowie Minerva McGonagall und Himley sind schwer verletzt. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob sie alle wieder gesund werden. Mundungus ist leicht verletzt. McNum ist tot und Albus wohl auch, aber nach ihm müssen wir sobald wie möglich weitersuchen. Außerdem haben wir natürlich noch Narzissa, Goyle und Russo verloren."

Harry ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Natürlich waren die Verluste schlimm, aber insgesamt schienen sie mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt zu haben. Nur Dumbledores Tot setzte ihm schwer zu. Die anderen hatte er kaum gekannt.

„Wir müssen morgen die Leichen bergen und …"

„Du nicht Harry. Du hast Deinen Teil getan. Leg Dich jetzt hin und schlaf."

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und Harry nickte nur. Als er am Treppenabsatz war drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Danke Professor. Ohne Sie hätte ich das heute Nacht nicht überlebt." Dann ging er nach oben.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sehr hatte er sich doch immer in diesem jungen Mann getäuscht. Dann ging er wieder in den Speisesaal. Hermine erwartete ihn schon. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ist es jetzt vorbei?"

„Ja, das ist es."

TBC

* * *

Seht ihr, war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Schon ist der Kampf vorbei und ihr habt die schlimmen Cliffhanger überstanden. Was aus den Verletzten wird, werdet ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln nach und nach erfahren.

Und, seid ihr zufrieden, das Hermine und Severus noch leben?

**Reviews** währen natürlich wie immer sehr willkommen!

LG,

iome


	70. Chapter 70

Hi,

neben mir liegt HP6, aber ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich es nicht lese, bevor ich mit meiner Geschichte fertig bin. Morgen, denke ich, werde ich anfangen können, das Buch zu verschlingen, denn ich hab nur noch ein oder 2 Kapitel zu schreiben.

**Ich danke euch übrigens wie immer für eure Reviews und geb allen Tee/Kaffee/ Cappuccino/ … aus. Setzt euch gemütlich in eine Ecke und genießt den Halbblutprinzen. Aber denkt daran, dass ist für zwei Jahre das letzte, was ihr von JKR zu lesen bekommt. Verschlingt es nicht so :-)**

**Dusty Snow: **Och, ich denke, der eine oder andere hat trotz HP6 noch Zeit für ein kurzes Kapitelchen. Ansonsten setzte ich einfach ein paar Tage aus und warte einfach, bis alle mit dem Buch fertig sind.

**Elektra: **Ich denke mal, das folgende Kapitel wird Dich sicherlich freuen. Schön, dass Dir das letzte gefallen hat.

**Minnie:** Gut, dass ich unsere zwei Lieblinge am Leben gelassen habe, denn sonst hätte ich Dich ja als Leser verloren. Ein Happy End kann ich Dir mittlerweile mit Sicherheit versprechen, also schön weiterlesen, ja? Dassdie Spannung jetzt erst mal raus ist, täuscht. Die nächsten Kapitel werden noch mal interessant.

**Luna: **Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur neuen Stelle. Wenn man eine gute Arbeit findet, nimmt man den ganzen Stress halt gern auf sich.

**Potter-Crossover: **Nö, Severus doch nicht, der war doch gar nicht zu dem Ritual eingeladen, was Voldemort zwei Tage zuvor abgehalten hat. HP6 in Englisch habe ich mir erspart, obwohl ich das Buch hatte, denn ich wusste schon, was passiert und habe erst die Geschichte hier fertig schreiben wollen, nun ist die etwas länger geworden, als gedacht und jetzt kann ich auch gleich den deutschen Band lesen, das dauert dann auch nicht so lang.

**Tina**: Hey, DD ist doch nicht egal, jedenfalls mir nicht. Aber alles wird gut.

**Seraphime**: Richtig, ich konnte die beiden nicht einfach sterben lassen und Harry auch nicht. Das habe ich einfach nicht fertig gebracht. Was DD betrifft, lies einfach. Der Neuanfang beginnt erst in den nächsten Kapiteln.

**Biene**: Ich bin immer nett (okay, nur wenn ich Cliffhanger schreibe, dann nicht). Du hast auch noch Hoffnung wegen DD. Okay, dann lies mal dieses Kapitel. Review für Deine Story kommt auch noch, bin nur gerade etwas knapp mit der Zeit. Schönen Urlaub wünsche ich Dir.

**Orchidee**: Ich bin auch gespannt, wie HP7 dann ausgeht und ob JRK vielleicht eine ähnliche Erklärung haben wird, aber wahrscheinlich wird da der Kampf nicht so einfach sein, vermute ich einfach mal.

**Begeisterte-Leserin**: Das Buch darfst Du dann bestimmt mal lesen, aber erstmal muss ich es fertig schreiben und wie ich mich kenne, wird das noch eine ganze Zeit lang dauern. ;-)

**Saxas13**: Ich wusste doch, dass jemand bei meinen letzten Reviews gefehlt hat. Du warst das also! Aber bei gleich drei Reviews sei Dir das verziehen ;-) Deine Vermutung hat ja absolut gestimmt. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass der eine oder andere von euch mein Script schon kennt. Wie es weitergeht verrate ich noch nicht, aber das es ein Happy End gibt, dass schon. Langweilig wird es bis zum Ende jedenfalls nicht.

**Sevena**: Danke für das Kompliment. Ich habe das mal als ganz kleine Geschichte geplant und nun ist es ein ganzes Buch geworden. Hätte ich auch nie geglaubt.

**Monique**: Severus war doch nicht dabei, als Voldemort dieses Ritual mit dem Blut vollzogen hat, deshalb ist er auch nicht gestorben.

**Kiane**: Hast Du gut beobachtet. Ja, die drei Hauptfiguren sind alle unverletzt, aber es gibt ja noch genug Leute, um die man sich Sorgen machen muss und außerdem fand ich das zu vorhersehbar, wenn Harry, Severus oder Hermine etwas abbekommen hätten. Ginny muss jetzt erstmal gesund werden, aber Du hast schon richtig erkannt, dass ihre Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende erzählt ist.

**Pottili**: Keine bösen Klippenhänger für Dich? Glück gehabt. Jetzt kommen auch nicht mehr viele. Eigentlich sogar nur noch einer, aber der ist wieder … na ja, wirst Du dann in ein paar Tagen ja sehen.

**Becki**: Kurz vor HP6 liest Du noch meine Geschichte und willst auch weiter lesen, wenn Du das Buch hast? Brav! Ich warte mit dem Lesen, bis ich mit meiner Geschichte fertig bin. Harrys Tat wird noch ganz schön Auswirkungen für ihn haben, aber ganz anders, als Du momentan vielleicht erwartest. Wegen Albus: Lies einfach das Kapitel.

**Sassy**: Danke, schätze, das folgende Kapitel wird Dir dann auch gefallen.

**

* * *

70. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag schliefen viele von ihnen bis zum Mittag und länger. Es war keine Überraschung nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht. Nur Severus, Remus und Harry, die beim besten Willen kein Auge zutun konnten, begaben sich zurück an den Ort des Geschehens. Sie fanden alles so vor, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Leichen der Männer und Frauen lagen quer über den halben Wald verstreut. Sie übernahmen die unangenehme Aufgabe, die leblosen Körper alle zu einem Platz schweben zu lassen und nahmen ihnen die Masken ab, um sie identifizieren zu können.

Eigentlich hatte Severus Harry davon abhalten wollen, an dieser Arbeit teilzunehmen, doch er hielt sich gut.

Erst als sie tiefer in den Wald vordrangen, um auch die letzten Körper zu finden, sahen sie Draco. Er hing schluchzend über der Leiche seines Vaters und schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen.

Severus stürmte nach vorn, um ihn von dort wegzuzerren. Er hatte immer noch die Wut über den Verrat im Bauch, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück und Harry ging auf Draco zu. Ja, auch er war auf ihn wütende gewesen, doch als er ihn im Schnee hockend vor sich sah, wurde er sich darüber bewusst, dass sie nun etwas gemeinsam hatten. Auch Draco hatte durch den Dunklen Lord beide Eltern verloren.

Er sprach ihn an, erhielt aber keine Reaktion, also hockte er sich neben ihn.

„Draco, komm hier weg. Er ist tot, Du kannst nicht bei ihm bleiben!"

Der Oberkörper des Angesprochenen wippte leicht hin und her.

„Weißt Du Draco, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber als Deine Mutter gestern Nacht hier starb, hat sie mich gebeten, Dir etwas zu sagen: Sie war niemals wirklich ein Anhänger Voldemorts und Du sollst Deinem Vater nicht mehr nacheifern."

Bisher hatte Draco nur wippend dagesessen und leise geschluchzt, doch nun war er in Sekundenbruchteilen aufgesprungen und drückte ihn gegen einen Baum. „Du hast meine Eltern umgebracht. Dafür werde ich Dich um…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus hatte ihn schlafen geschickt. Er nahm ihn auf die Schulter und apparierte nach Hogwarts, um ihn zu Poppy Pomfrey zu bringen.

Severus und Harry, der noch immer etwas geschockt von diesem plötzlichen Angriff war, durchkämmten weiter die Wälder. Sie fanden noch zwei Leichen und nachdem sie nachgezählt hatten, waren in der letzten Nacht 68 Todesser und drei ihrer eigenen Spione durch Voldemorts Blutbund gestorben. Sie ließen sie an einem Ort und würden sie später zum Ministerium bringen. Jetzt, wo sich sicher waren, dass sie nicht mehr angegriffen würden, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Dumbledores Leiche. Sie hatten keinerlei Hoffnung mehr, ihn lebend zu finden.

Harry erhob sich in die Lüfte und suchte im Licht der Mittagssonne den Boden ab. Auch Severus verwandelte sich, weil er in Form des Panthers deutlich schneller im tiefen Schnee vorankam.

Sie suchten drei Stunden und in dieser Zeit kamen noch mehr ihrer Freunde dazu, um ihnen zu helfen, doch die Suche blieb erfolglos.

Als die Sonne unterging gaben sie auf. Harry flog zurück, Severus machte einen weiten Bogen und verwandelte sich wieder in menschliche Gestalt. Er brauchte die Zeit des Rückweges, um sich mit Albus Tod auseinanderzusetzen.

Er hatte nicht viele Freunde. Genau betrachtet sogar nur Albus. Dieser alte Mann hatte immer an ihn geglaubt. Ihm immer wieder eine Chance gegeben. Ihn nie angefeindet oder weggestoßen. Und jetzt, wo er das endlich begriffen hatte, war sein einziger Freund tot.

Schlurfenden Schrittes ging er zurück. Darauf bedacht, dass ihm nachher keiner mehr seine Tränen ansehen sollte.

Als er etwa die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, war es unter dem Dach der Nadelbäume schon sehr dunkel. Fast hätte er ihn übersehen.

Rechts vor ihm lag ein Vogel auf einem mit Moos und Schnee gepolstertem Baumstumpf auf dem Rücken. Es war eine Schleiereule.

Severus begriff erst nicht, was er da sah, dann rannte er darauf los. Er legte die Hand auf den Vogel und tatsächlich war der Körper noch warm.

Sofort beseitigte er die Ganzkörperklammer, die noch immer verhinderte, dass Albus sich bewegen konnte.

Der Fluch fiel von ihm ab und Augenblicke später lag keine Schleiereule mehr vor ihm, sondern Albus. Seine Beine waren in einem merkwürdigen Winkel verdreht, seine Augen geschlossen, doch er schien zu leben.

Dankbar, dass dies schon gestern Abend funktioniert hatte, rief er im Geiste Harry herbei und umgab den Verletzten dann mit einem Wärmezauber und ließ ihn leicht nach oben schweben, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, um nicht alles noch schlimmer zu machen.

Harry war in wenigen Sekunden bei ihm und konnte ebenfalls nicht glauben, was er sah. Bevor der sich dagegen wehren konnte, hatte er Severus umarmt und rief. „Sie haben ihn tatsächlich gefunden und er lebt!"

„Hör auf mich zu umarmen und mach Dich nützlich. Ich brauche Poppy im Hauptquartier und zwar sofort. Sag ihr bescheid." Er wartete keine Antwort ab und verschwand mit Albus.

Harry apparierte so schnell wie möglich vor Hogwarts und rannte zur Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey war begeistert zu hören, dass der Direktor am Leben war und beeilte sich mit Harrys Hilfe ins Hauptquartier zu kommen.

Dort saßen Severus und Hermine an Dumbledores Bett, auf dass Severus ihn hatte schweben lassen.

Poppy erschrak über den Anblick. Albus hatte Erfrierungen und viele gebrochene Knochen, doch dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit und verscheuchte alle aus dem Raum.

Zwei Stunden später trat sie mild lächelnd heraus und berichtete, dass er jetzt schliefe und sie ihn so bald wie möglich auf die Krankenstation bringen sollten, doch dass er leben würde.

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

Müde aber glücklich rief Severus durch den Kamin den Zaubereiminister. Der war von Moody längst darüber informiert worden, was geschehen war, doch nun galt es zu besprechen, was mit den Körpern der Todesser geschehen sollte. Der Minister schlug vor, sie zu verbrennen und Severus willigte ein, bat sich aber aus, die drei Leute, die für den Orden gearbeitet hatten, getrennt beerdigen zu dürfen. Es wurde ihm erlaubt.

Der Minister würde am nächsten Morgen am Platz des Geschehens eintreffen und persönlich mit einigen Kollegen den Vorgang überwachen.

Als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, zog Hermine ihn zur Seite. „Geh endlich schlafen."

„Ja, das werde ich. Jetzt kann ich wieder schlafen." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, zog sie mit sich und gemeinsam legten sie sich in voller Montur in eines der Betten im ersten Stock. Sie schliefen beide augenblicklich ein.

Der nächste Morgen brachte die unangenehme Aufgabe mit sich, der Verbrennung der Todesser beizuwohnen. Severus löste die beiden Wachen, die er über Nacht dort postiert hatte ab und wartete bis die Minister eintrafen. Er übergab ihnen alle Zauberstäbe, bis auf den von Voldemort. Den hatte Harry und schien ihn als Andenken aufbewahren zu wollen. Dann apparierte er mit den Leichen von Narzissa, Russo und Goyle auf einen Friedhof.

Die anderen Ordensmitglieder warteten schon auf ihn. McNum war bereits begraben worden und ihm folgten nun noch diese Drei.

Er hatte alle gekannt. Narzissa hatte er sogar gemocht und so sagte er zu jedem von ihnen ein paar Worte, bevor er sich abwendete und zu Hermine trat.

Sie griff seine Hand und er drückte sie, in dem Bewusstsein, dass das Allerwertvollste in seinem Leben neben ihm stand und seinen Schmerz über die Geschehnisse teilte.

TBC

* * *

Seht ihr, Albus ist so leicht nicht klein zu kriegen. Das war übrigens mit Absicht ein kurzes Kapitel, ich will euch doch nicht von HP6 abhalten. ;-)

LG,

iome


	71. Chapter 71

Hallo,

gestern Nacht habe ich bis 3.45 Uhr vor meinem PC gesessen und habe die Geschichte fertig geschrieben. Ich denke, dass Ende wird euch gefallen. Eigentlich gehe ich sogar ganz fest davon aus, aber wir werden sehen. Ist ja auch noch etwas Zeit und außer diesem erwarten euch noch weitere acht Kapitel.

**Danke für eure Reviews. Die haben mich dazu gebracht, gestern das Ende zu schreiben. **

**Potter Crossover: **Das konnte ich Albus doch nicht antuen. Ein sang- und klangloser Abschied ging einfach nicht. Ich habe den HBP erst heute morgen angefangen und gondele auf Seite 80 herum, aber gleich werde ich weiterlesen.

**Kiane: **Das mit dem Glücklich sein, ist eine relative Sache. Auf Albus wartet noch eine schwere Prüfung. Das mit dem HBP ist ja gemein, obwohl mein Vater mir sicher auch einen Vogel zeigen würde. Also habe ich es online bestellt und gestern morgen bekommen. Ich finde vom letzten Band zu diesem hat sich der Stil von Rowling eindeutig verbessert. Es liest sich gut.

**Elektra: **Hach, dass läuft wie Öl die Kehle herunter, wenn Du sagst, dass ich Dich nicht vom HBP abhalte, weil Dir meine Geschichte so gefällt. Nach solchen Reviews könnte ich süchtig werden. Ach Mist – ich bin's ja schon.

**Sarah:** Das mit der Hochzeit kannst Du gern versuchen, wenn Du rauskriegst, wo und wann sie feiern, aber noch wissen sie das selbst wohl nicht. Hihi.

**Tina:** Draco kriegt heute seine gerechte Strafe für die Sache mit Ginny. Das musste einfach sein.

**Seraphime: **Du hast einen guten Riecher für solche Sachen, denn Du warst ja die ganze Zeit davon überzeugt, dass Albus lebt. Auch sonst hast Du schon ein paar richtige Gedanken gehabt bezüglich meiner Geschichte. Mehr verrate ich aber nicht.

**Saxas13**: Jep, Du hast völlig Recht. Als Sirius im 5. Band gestorben ist, wollte ich einen Mord begehen, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Aber die Ereignisse aus Band 6 werde ich wohl definitiv nicht beachten, wenn ich weiter FFs schreiben sollte. Es sei denn, es gibt in Band 7 eine ganz geniale Auflösung, aber daran glaube ich nicht.

**Minnie**: Stimmt auffällig. Da sind noch ein paar Sachen, die geklärt werden müssen, unter anderen, was aus den Verletzten geworden ist und die Sache mit Ginny und Hermine. Ja, es wird ganz bestimmt noch einmal spannend.

**Dusty Snow**: Nö, habe ich nicht. Hab gerade erst angefangen und bin auf Seite 80. Ich habe es erst begonnen, nachdem ich diese Geschichte fertig hatte.

**Luna: **Ah, jemand, der anderen die Bücher klaut. Also nee! Aber na gut, beim eigenen Sohnemann ist das ja unproblematisch. Lass ihn nur nicht merken, dass Du es gelesen hast, sonst ist bestimmt die Hölle los. Schön, dass Du trotzdem weiter lesen wirst.

**Jlp**: Willkommen zurück. Wie war die Fahrt? Klar hat sich eine Menge getan. Da hattest Du ja Glück, dass Dir die bösen Cliffhanger nichts anhaben konnten. Narzissa hat mir auch ein bisschen leid getan, aber nur ein bisschen. Es war notwendig, dass jemand als Spion starb und da war sie am besten geeignet, fand ich.

**Becki**: Pscht zurück, gestern hatte ich auch noch nicht angefangen, obwohl ich mich schwer beherrschen musste. Aber ich habe es durchgezogen und erst zu Ende geschrieben, bevor ich mit dem Lesen angefangen habe. Schön, dass Du trotz HP6 weiter lesen willst. Dein Review geht übrigens runter wie Öl. Mehr davon ;-)

**

* * *

71. Kapitel**

Auch der Nachmittag wurde nicht leichter. Nach der Beerdigung versuchten sie, zusammen mit Harry, Molly und einer handvoll Anderer auf die Krankenstation zu kommen, doch Poppy verscheuchte sie schnell wieder. Sie nahm Severus beiseite und erklärte ihm, dass keiner der Verletzten momentan in der Lage sei Besuch zu empfangen.

Alle seien noch sehr sehr krank und es würde Tage, wenn nicht bei einigen sogar Wochen dauern, bis sie wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen wären. Einzig Mundungus, der nur eine leichte Schnittwunde am Arm abbekommen hatte, war inzwischen entlassen worden. Es schien zu stimmen, dass kleine Kinder und Betrunkene immer einen zusätzlichen Schutzengel hatten.

So leicht ließen sich die Besucher jedoch nicht abspeisen. Molly bearbeitet sie so lange, bis sie ihr zugestand, ihre Familie gleich für ein paar Minuten sehen zu dürfen. Außerdem musste Poppy ihnen genau erklären, wie es jedem ging.

Albus schien sehr viel Glück bei seinem Sturz gehabt zu haben. Er hatte sich zwar beide Beine, den linken Arm und sieben Rippen gebrochen, aber keine inneren Verletzungen davongetragen. Die Brüche heilten gut. Seine Erfrierungen hätten Poppys Aussage nach auch schlimmer sein können, aber sie waren schlimm genug, dass es mindestens noch eine Woche dauern würde, bis die Schmerzen erträglich genug wären, um ihn aufzuwecken. Danach stand ihm wohl noch weitere Zeit auf der Krankenstation bevor.

Arthur hatte ein Crutiatus mitten auf die Brust getroffen, der über mehrere Stunden angedauert hatte. Laut Poppy war es ein Glück, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Seine Schmerzen hatte sie im Griff, aber er war apathisch und zeigte kein Anzeichen, dass er seine Umwelt wahrnahm. Sie hatte die milde Hoffnung, dass es in den nächsten Tagen besser mit ihm würde und wendete sehr starke Aufheiterungszauber auf ihn an, um ihn zu unterstützen. Wie es geistig wirklich um ihn stand konnte sie noch nicht sagen.

Ron war bei Bewusstsein und seine Knochen schon fast geheilt, doch bei dem Sturz hatte er sich auch die Wirbelsäule gebrochen und es war nur viel Glück und Poppys guten Heilkräften zu verdanken, dass er sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte. Zur Ausheilung aber auch zur Sicherheit behielt sie ihn noch für einige Tage unter Beobachtung. Er hatte schon mehrmals nach seinem Vater und seiner Schwester gefragt, aber sie hatte immer nur geantwortet, dass sie leben würden. Sie konnte dem armen Jungen nicht sagen, wie es um seine Familie stand und bläute auch Molly ein, ihm nichts mitzuteilen.

Poppys schwerster Fall war derzeit sicherlich Ginny. Sie hatte zwei Flüche gleichzeitig abbekommen, die sich so gegenseitig verstärkt hatten. Eine Potenzierung der Schmerzen und der inneren Verletzungen war die Folge gewesen. Die Wunden an Kopf und Schulter waren nicht weiter schlimm, reine Fleischwunden, aber die Flüche hatten so viel Schaden angerichtet, dass Poppy es momentan für möglich hielt, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen würde.

In dem Moment, als sie das erfuhr brach Molly zusammen, bevor sie die Kranken auch nur gesehen hatte. Harry stand gerade hinter ihr und schaffte es sie abzufangen. Die Folge war, dass Poppy sie einwies und wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruches gleich dabehielt.

Nachdem Molly ein Beruhigungsmittel aus ihren Beständen bekommen hatte und erste einmal schlief, erklärte sie ihnen noch, dass Himley in zwei Tagen entlassen werden könnte. Der Fluch hatte ihn nur gestreift und er sei soweit wieder auf den Beinen, werde nur noch dabehalten, damit er sich nicht gleich wieder übernahm.

Draco wurde von ihr zurzeit mit einem Trank ruhig gestellt und sollte morgen von Mitarbeitern des St. Mungo-Hospitals abgeholt werden. Er wippt, wenn man es zuließ den ganzen Tag mit dem Oberkörper hin und her, sagte aber kein Wort, aß nicht und reagierte auf keinen äußeren Reiz. Poppy meinte, es sei ein Schock durch den Verlust seiner Eltern und sie wisse nicht, ob es jemals wieder besser mit ihm werde, aber sie wusste, dass sie es auf keinen Fall behandeln könnte. Das St. Mungos war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn unterzubringen.

Als sie zu Minerva McGonagall kam, verschleierte sich ihr Blick. Sie standen sich nahe, waren seid vielen Jahren befreundet und nun musste sie befürchten, dass ihre Freundin sterben müsste. Minerva war in einem fast so schlechten Zustand, wie Ginny. Sie hatte einen Fluch frontal abbekommen und innere, aber auch äußere Verletzungen erlitten. Doch ihre schwerste Wunde, war die am Kopf. Poppy setzte ihre ganze Kraft ein, um den Schaden zu heilen, aber außer dafür zu sorgen, dass Knochen und Fleisch wieder zusammenwuchsen, konnte sie nichts tun, nur hoffen und warten.

Als sie ihren Bericht beendet hatte, machte sie einen genauso unglücklichen Eindruck, wie die Ordensmitglieder.

Sie hatten alle Angst, dass sie Arthur, Minerva oder Ginny verlieren könnten. Auch Albus' und Rons Zustand war nicht erfreulich, aber die beiden würden wieder auf die Beine kommen.

Nur zum Teil beruhigt verließen sie alle gemeinsam die Schule und kehren ins Hauptquartier zurück. Heute Nacht würden sie alle noch dort verbringen und sich anschließend auflösen. Der Orden wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Voldemort und seine Anhänger waren vernichtet, die Bedrohung vorbei, doch trotzdem schien keiner von ihnen frei aufatmen zu können, bevor ihre Freunde nicht von dieser Krankenstation herunter waren.

Hermine hatte fast das Gefühl Severus Gedanken lesen zu können, als er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden im Speisesaal schweifen ließ. Sie sah ihm an, dass es ihm trotz allem, was er in den Jahren unter Voldemort ertragen hatte müssen, doch schwer fiel diesen Teil seines Lebens abzuschließen.

Sie hatte zwei Plätze entfernt von ihm mit Harry gesprochen, der auch noch nicht wirklich begriffen hatte, dass Voldemort tatsächlich tot war. Doch als sie Severus Gesichtsausdruck sah, entschuldigte sie sich bei Harry und ging zu ihrem Verlobten.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie auf ihn zukam und war deshalb überrascht, als er ihre schmale warme Hand auf seiner spürte. Er sah auf, als sie sprach.

„Geht es Dir gut, Severus?"

Er wollte nicken, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte, sie zu belügen. Sie würde es ohnehin bemerken. „Nein, tut es nicht. Ich bin ausgelaugt."

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn, ohne ihre Hand von ihm zu nehmen.

„Bist Du traurig, wegen den Toten und Verletzten?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber das ist es nicht nur. Ich habe 16 Jahre gegen die Todesser gekämpft und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich kann das erste Mal entspannen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen. Mein Körper schien das eher zu wissen als ich und hat runtergeschaltet. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich seit 16 Jahren nicht geschlafen."

„Komm mit." Sie versuchte ihn zum Aufstehen zu bringen.

„Nein, ich muss die Anderen informieren, wie es den Verletzten geht."

„Nein, musst Du nicht." Sie drehte sich um. „Harry, sagst Du bitte allen, was wir von Madame Pomfrey erfahren haben?"

Harry nickte nur.

„Danke Dir." Wieder zu Severus gewandt fuhr sie fort. „Und jetzt komm. Du brauchst Ruhe."

Fünf Minuten später lag er mit seiner zukünftigen Frau im Bett und schnarchte, während sie neben ihm lag und ihn betrachtete, bevor sie den Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

Severus schlief den ganzen Sonntag hindurch ohne auch nur einmal munter zu werden. Hermine schlich sich am Morgen leise aus dem Zimmer, obwohl Severus sicher auch nicht aufgewacht wäre, wenn ein Poltergeist durchs Zimmer getobt wäre.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm sie durch den Kamin Verbindung mit Madame Pomfrey auf und diesmal erlaubte sie ihr Ron zu besuchen. Harry durfte auch mit kommen. Der Zustand der anderen war unverändert, doch Ron ging es jeden Tag etwas besser und er war nur noch mit Mühe im Bett zu halten.

Er war wach, als sie ankamen und freute sich über ihren Besuch. Natürlich versuchte er sofort von ihnen zu erfahren, wie es den anderen aus seiner Familie ging, doch Harry und Hermine hatten feierlich schwören müssen, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

„Wir wissen es nicht, Ron. Da musst Du Madame Pomfrey fragen." Diesen Satz mussten sie an diesem Vormittag oft wiederholen.

Nachdem Ron von Harry endlich erfuhr, wie er Voldemort besiegt hatte, war er sprachlos.

Nur wenige Minuten und etwas Smalltalk später stand die allgegenwärtig erscheinende Medihexe an seinem Bett und schmiss den Besuch raus. Zumindest versprach sie ihnen aber, dass Ron in ein paar Tagen entlassen würde.

Am Nachmittag apparierte Hermine zu ihren Eltern. Sie wollte ihnen unbedingt erzählen, was alles in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Seit ihren letzten beiden Besuchen hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zum Glück wieder gebessert und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den beiden in Gedanken oft Unrecht getan hatte. Sie wollten immer nur das Beste für sie und im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst schienen sie öfter richtig zu liegen, mit dem, was sie für sie wollten.

Peter und Joan freuten sich über ihren Besuch und der Nachmittag verging mit Neuigkeiten aus der Zauberwelt und mit gegenseitigen Entschuldigungen, die selbst Severus mit einschlossen. Als Hermine ihre Eltern wieder verließ, fühlte sie sich sehr viel ausgeglichener als zuvor.

TBC

* * *

Na, wie wär's mit einem klitzekleinen **Review**? Büdde!

LG,

iome


	72. Chapter 72

Hallo,

ich bin irgendwie erfreut, dass trotz des Erscheinens von HP6 meine Anzahl an Lesern fast unverändert ist. Heute gehen wir es mal etwas ruhiger an und bereiten uns darauf vor, dass in den nächsten 2 bis 3 Kapiteln noch etwas Entscheidendes geschehen wird.

**Wie immer vielen Danke für eure Reviews. Butterbier und Schokokekse für alle!**

**Dusty Snow**: Klar passiert noch etwas Großes, wenn auch nichts, was an den Kampf heranreicht. Es sind jetzt noch 7 Kapitel plus das unter diesen Reviews. HP6 habe ich noch gar nicht gelesen. Der englische Band stand die ganze Zeit rum, aber ich wollte warten, bis ich die Geschichte zu Ende geschrieben hatte und das hat sich dann halt zu einem kleinen Buch ausgeweitet. Jetzt lese ich auf Deutsch und finde es bisher ganz ansprechend. Was passieren wird weiß ich leider schon, weil ich versehentlich gespoilert wurde.

**Jlp**: Ich denke ich kann Dir verraten, dass die beiden am Ende heiraten, aber bis dahin wird es vorrangig um die anderen Charaktere gehen.

**Tina**: Du darfst mir wirklich glauben, dass ich mich auch über ein langes Review nicht beschwert hätte ;-), aber ein kurzes tut es auch. Ja, was nach so einem Kampf kommt, ist schwer einzuschätzen. Es muss ein Neuanfang sein und dazu machen wir heute die ersten Schritte.

**Elektra**: Die Kranken sind erstmal die Hauptpersonen in den nächsten Kapiteln, aber Draco ist weg und kommt auch nicht mehr wieder. Gut so, hat er sich definitiv verdient.

**Minnie**: Ich hab mir einfach gedacht, dass Poppy gut ist, in dem, was sie tut und das allein schafft, zumal sie die akkuten Verletzungen ja schon geheilt hat und jetzt fast nur noch warten kann, ob sich alle erholen. Außerdem war es für den Fortgang der Geschichte unerlässlich, dass sie auf der Krankenstation liegen.

**Gipsy**: Ich kann Dir ja mal ein wenig Hoffnung machen, weil ich die Geschichte vielleicht irgendwann mal fortsetzen werde. Betonung liegt aber auf vielleicht. Versprechen kann ich noch nichts.

**Kiane**: Ich hab's nicht übers Herz gebracht DD sterben zu lassen. Zu Severus: Der hat jetzt keinen Grund mehr, seine engsten Vertrauten und das sind ja nicht gerade viele, anzulügen.

**Snapes Witch1**: Ah, eine Rückkehrerin. Wie war's? Schön, dass Dir meine Geschichte noch immer gefällt. Du willst ein Happy End für alle? Okay, ich bin für Bestechungen aller Art zugänglich. Geldzuwendungen bitte an Konto ….

**Pottili**: Sei getröstet, so böse wird der Klippenhänger nicht und wenn Du ihm also nicht entgehen kannst, dann ist das bestimmt auch nicht so schlimm.

**Sassy**: Nö, Worddokumente verteile ich nicht, aber ich werde eine PDF-Datei zur Verfügung stellen. Momentan lese ich noch mal Korrektur und hoffe, dass ich so viele Fehler, wie möglich finde. Das ganze ist dann nett aufgemacht und kann fast wie ein Buch ausgedruckt werden.

**Saxas13**: Ups, krank? Gute Besserung erst mal! Vielleicht tröstet es Dich ja, dass es einigen meiner Charaktere noch schlechter geht. Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm. Du kommst bestimmt bald wieder auf die Beine. Ist halt das optimale Wetter, um sich was einzufangen.

**Winky**: Nicht doch, ich bin doch nicht sauer. Vor allem bei so einer Entschädigung nicht. Das wär doch mal eine Erfindung, die JKR in ihr nächstes Buch einbauen könnte.

**Luna**: Das Ausschlafen hat seinen Sinn und danach geht es ihm garantiert wieder besser °evilgrins° Ob alle wieder gesund werden, kann ich noch nicht verraten. Huch, Du musst heute zu einem Kurs? Am Feiertag? Du hast definitiv einen Terminplan, den ich nicht gegen meinen austauschen wollte.

**

* * *

72. Kapitel**

Der Montag begann ruhig, blieb es aber nicht. Die Ordensmitglieder zerstreuten sich in alle Winde und versuchten so etwas, wie ein normales Leben zu beginnen.

Vielen von ihnen gelang es, aber es gab einen, der die Chance dazu erst gar nicht erhielt: Harry.

Er kehrte in die Schule zurück, weil er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hätte hingehen sollen. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, erwartete er, dass es dort ruhig sein würde, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte kaum das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite geschwungen, als er einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hörte. Es schien viel zu dunkel im Raum zu sein und der Krach kam von den Fenstern.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er, was er da sah: Es waren Eulen, Unmengen an Posteulen, die scheinbar alle zu ihm wollten und mit ihren Schnäbeln und Krallen an die Fenster stießen. Sofort drehte er um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Woher um alles in der Welt kamen diese Viecher und wie sollte er sie loswerden? Für einen Moment stand er grübelnd auf der Treppe. Wo sollte er jetzt bloß hingehen? Da begann das Klopfen auch schon erneut, diesmal über ihm. Eine Menge der Eule hatte das Fenster gefunden, das hoch oben über der Treppe war. Harry rannte.

Noch hatte er keine Ahnung wohin, aber er lief weiter, bis er einen Gang erreichte, in dem keine Fenster waren. Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, beschloss er auf die Krankenstation zu gehen. Außer Trewlany und Binns war Madame Pomfrey die einzige gesunde Erwachsene, die sich momentan im Schloss aufhielt. Vielleicht wusste sie, was zu tun war.

Poppy schien recht begeistert zu sein, ihn zu sehen. Nach wenigen Sekunden, wusste Harry auch wieso. Ginny war bei Bewusstsein. Es ging ihr noch nicht wieder gut und vermutlich hatte sie noch mehrere Wochen Krankenstation vor sich, aber zumindest war sie von allein wieder zu sich gekommen und das wertete die Medihexe als sehr gutes Zeichen.

Selbstverständlich durfte Harry sie noch nicht besuchen, aber er freute sich, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Im Inneren war sein Verhältnis zu ihr gespalten. Er hatte miterlebt, wie ihre Eltern und Freunde ihr die eigenen Fehler aufgezeigt hatten. Er hatte ihr Leiden und ihren Fast-Zusammenbruch gesehen und auch, wie sie dann auf ihrer Seite mitgekämpft hatte, aber trotzdem war da noch ein Gefühl für sie, dass er nur als Verachtung identifizieren konnte. Der von ihr begangene Verrat würde nicht einfach vergessen werden, da war sich Harry sicher.

Auch dem Direktor ging es besser, aber Madame Pomfrey wagte es, ob der Schmerzen, die ihn erwarteten noch nicht, ihn aufzuwecken und gab ihm alle paar Stunden ein paar Tropfen Traumloser Schlaf. Harry freute sich unendlich, als er hörte, dass Dumbledore und auch Ron, ebenso, wie vermutlich dessen Vater, wieder vollständig genesen würden.

Wirklich in Lebensgefahr schien jetzt nur noch Professor McGonagall zu sein. Ihr Zustand wollte sich einfach nicht bessern.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey ihn auf den neuesten Stand über ihre Patienten gebracht hatte, merkte sie, dass dies nicht der alleinige Grund für sein Erscheinen war.

Er erzählte ihr von den hunderten Eulen, die ihn überallhin verfolgten und sie lachte auf.

„Aber mein Lieber, ist Ihnen denn nicht klar, dass das alles Fanpost sein dürfte?"

„Bitte was?" Harry hätte sich fast an seiner eigenen Zunge verschluckt.

„Fanpost, weil Sie Voldemort getötet haben." erwiderte sie, als sei dies das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Aber wie … ? Woher kann das denn jemand wissen?"

Wieder erschall Poppys Lachen. „Aus der Zeitung natürlich!" Sie rief ihr Exemplar zu sich und Harry hielt gleich darauf eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand, auf dem ihm sein Bild entgegenwinkte. Die Schlagzeile lautet: **„Endlich vom Dunklen Lord befreit: Wie Harry Potter ihn und all seine Anhänger ganz allein besiegt hat!"** Die gesamte Zeitung drehte sich nur um ihn. Für den nächsten Tag besaßen sie sogar die Frechheit, ein Exklusivinterview anzukündigen. Harry fragte sich spontan, wann sie das wohl mit ihm führen würden.

Reißerischer hätte man das ganze nicht aufmachen können, aber es war wohl auch die größte Schlagzeile seit mehr als 16 Jahren. Jetzt, nachdem er dieses Machwerk in der Hand hielt, verstand er die Eulenschwemme vor den Fenstern Hogwarts. Und er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass hier wäre erst der Anfang. Er sollte Recht behalten.

„Woher können die das jetzt schon wissen? Das ist doch unmöglich, dass das jemand vom Orden weitererzählt hat."

„Oh, der Orden bestimmt nicht, aber die Minister sehen das nicht so eng. Alles was die wissen steht da drin." Sie zeigte auf die Zeitung. „Machen Sie sich bereit für Ruhm und Anerkennung. Ab jetzt sind Sie der absolute Held."

Harry sank einfach an der Wand in sich zusammen und seufzte herzergreifend auf. „Ich nehme an, mich wird niemand fragen, ob ich das auch will."

„Nun, darauf würde ich nicht wetten, aber wenn es mal zu schlimm wird, kommen Sie zu mir und ich werde ihnen einen verdammt guten Trank geben, der Ihnen wunderschöne grüne Pusteln wachsen lässt. Ist ganz harmlos und tut nicht weh, aber sie werden dadurch eine Zeit lang keinen anhänglichen Fanclub mehr haben." Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu lachen. Dann legte sie ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und fuhr fort. „Das ist bestimmt nicht angenehm, aber Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen. Wer mit Voldemort fertig geworden ist, schafft das auch. Los, kommen Sie, sie können Molly, Ron, Ginny und Himley besuchen und wenn sie wollen und ganz leise sind, können Sie auch einen Blick auf Arthur und Albus werfen."

Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen und ging mit ihr hinein.

Zu etwa diesem Zeitpunkt wachte Severus nach anderthalb Tagen tiefen erholsamen Schlafs auf und fand Hermine eng an sich gekuschelt vor. Er selbst trug noch immer alle die Sachen, die er angehabt hatte, als er sich erschöpft hatte ins Bett fallen lassen, aber sie trug jetzt einen Pyjama und schon deshalb vermutete er, dass er nicht nur ein paar Stunden verschlafen hatte.

Sein Gehirn schaltete sich an diesem Montagmorgen nur langsam wieder ein und es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er wieder wusste, dass die Todesserzeiten ein für alle mal vorbei waren. Jetzt war er frei. Wohl das erste Mal seit … ach, eigentlich fühlte er sich zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben so etwas, wie Freiheit und das, obwohl er sich an Hermine gebunden hatte. Oder er sollte wohl besser sagen, er hatte sie an sich gebunden.

Nun, wie auch immer, dieses Gefühl keinen Zwängen zu unterliegen hing nicht unwesentlich mit ihr zusammen. Jetzt hatte er die Freiheit, sie zu heiraten, vielleicht irgendwann einmal Nachkommen mit ihr zu haben, ohne Angst vor Verfolgung haben zu müssen.

Doch es war nicht die verschwundene Angst allein. Es war vielmehr das Gefühl, mit Hermine einen Menschen an seiner Seite zu wissen, der ihn verstand, den er liebte und, was noch unbeschreiblicher war, der diese Liebe erwiderte.

Sie streckte sich gerade und ihm fiel ein, wie er sie einmal von sich gestoßen hatte, als er noch Albus irrsinnigem Versprechen unterlag und außerdem auch noch unter den Auswirkungen des falschen Animagus-Tranks litt. Es war so schwer gewesen, sie loszulassen, dass er sich jetzt gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben.

Sein Körper reagierte auf diesen Gedanken und er zog sie noch enger zu sich um sie wach zu küssen.

Dazu bedurfte es nicht mehr viel und Hermine genoss jede seiner Berührungen und murmelte verschlafen „Es scheint sein Gutes zu haben, wenn Du ausgeschlafen bist.", während sie sich enger an ihn drückte, nur um zu merken, wie sehr ihn das erregte.

Severus konnte ihr nicht widersprechen. Sein Körper musste im Schlaf viel überschüssige Energie angesammelt haben. Nun, er bekam eine Chance sie loszuwerden. Eigentlich war es auch nicht nur eine.

Als sie später tatsächlich aufstanden, merkten sie, dass sie die Letzten noch verbliebenen Bewohner waren. Sie frühstückten in Ruhe, nahmen die Kamine vom Netzwerk, verriegelten die Türen und Fenster und belegten das Haus mit mehreren Zaubern, die gegen unbefugtes Betreten halfen. Dann gingen sie hinaus auf die Straße, in der Hoffung, dass Hauptquartier nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Von einer kleinen unbeobachteten Gasse aus apparierten sie vor ihr Gelände und liefen nach Hause. Hier mussten sie erst die, vor ein paar Tagen selbst angebrachten Bannsprüche, entfernen und genossen es dann gemeinsam, wieder zuhause zu sein.

Es war ein seltsames, aber ausgesprochen schönes Gefühl, die Welt um sich herum ein einziges Mal im Leben sicher zu wissen und sie vollkommen aus den eigenen Gedanken verdrängen zu können.

Ohne große Worte gingen beide in die Bibliothek, nahmen sich jeder ein Buch und setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie lasen, eng aneinandergeschmiegt stundenlang an diesem Tag. Es schien der richtige Ausgleich zu sein für die Aufregung der letzten Tage.

TBC

* * *

Die denken, die Aufregung währe schon zu Ende! Ha! Als ob ich das zuließe. Wir haben schließlich noch einige Verletzte auf der Krankenstation und überhaupt, kann es das ja so nicht gewesen sein, gell?

LG,

iome


	73. Chapter 73

**Danke für eure tollen Reviews. Es schmeißt mich immer wieder um, wie sehr ihr euch in die Geschichte hineinversetzt und mit den Charakteren mitfiebbert. Ich geb allen Lakritzschnecken und Schokolade aus!**

**Minnie**: Okay, Harry hat so seine Probleme, aber die sind ja nicht wirklich schlimm. Ginny wird eine Hauptrolle in den nächsten Kapiteln spielen und Severus braucht seine Kräfte noch ;-)

**Saxas13**: Nö, Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen, dafür ist hier noch nicht die Zeit, aber die wird kommen. Das es jetzt nicht mehr so rund geht, wie noch vor dem Kampf, ist auch klar, aber gaaaanz ruhig läuft die Geschichte eben auch nicht aus. Im Übrigen habe ich das Ende so geschrieben, dass es da nur um unsere Hauptpersonen geht. Wenn ich die Geschichte wirklich fortsetze (und das habe ich vor), dann muss ich auch noch was zu erzählen haben. P.S.: Diese Kur gegen die Erklältung mit enormem FF-Konsum, muss ich mir unbedingt merken ;-)

**Potter-Crossover**: Brauchst Dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen. Zu Minervas Gesundheitszustand kann ich noch nichts verraten, aber zumindest Ginny wird eine Hauptrolle in den nächsten Kapiteln spielen. Äh, das mit Harry habe ich mir dann doch verkniffen. Die Auserwählte, die ich für ihn vorgesehen hatte, ist anderweitig beschäftigt , aber wenn ich dann mal einen Teil zwei schreibe, dann wird er eine abkriegen.

**Sassy**: Wenn das letzte Kapitel veröffentlicht ist, stelle ich das PDF erst zur Verfügung und werde die E-Mailadressen einsammeln. Vorher hat keinen Sinn, verbummele ich eh nur wieder. Severus hat sich seine Freiheit verdient und mit Hermine an seiner Seite, wird er die auch geniessen können.

**Seraphime**: Minerva hat es wirklich schlimm erwischt, aber Draco tut mir gar nicht leid. Der ist und bleibt abgeschoben und wird nicht noch einmal auftauchen. Alles, was nach Voldis Fall passiert verrate ich nicht, weil ich mittlerweile vorhabe, die Geschichte irgendwann fortzusetzen und da will ich auch noch was zu erzählen haben. Es wird also keinen Epilog geben nach dem Muster: 3 Kinder, alle sind Freunde und jeder ist glücklich, trotzdem gibt es ein Happy End.

**Jlp**: Ich denke, die Hochzeitsszene wird den Meisten gefallen. Also mir würde sie gefallen, aber das hat ja nichts zu sagen.

**Tina**: Das ist mit Abstand das längst Review, was ich je bekommen habe. DANKE! Mein Harry ist mir auch viel lieber, als dieser unreife Bengel, der sich nie an Regeln hält. Das Buch fand ich allerdings von Anfang an spannend und außerdem hat sich JRKs Schreibstil verbessert, finde ich. Severus wird leider noch mal auf genau das verfallen, was Du da beschrieben hast, aber das macht nichts. Ginny steht noch etwas bevor und Ron taucht nur noch am Rande auf. Severus hat er aber inzwischen halbwegs akzeptiert. Was Albus betrifft, wird Dich das folgende Kapitel aufklären, aber Minerva geht es immer schlechter. Um Harry mache ich mir keine Gedanken, das mit der Fanpost hört auch wieder auf. Zu den folgenden Geschehnissen verrate ich nur eines: Harry ist schonmal nicht schwanger.

**Kiane**: Das mit Minerva kann ich Dir doch noch nicht verraten, aber dass sie nicht so einfach aufhört zu atmen, das sag ich schonmal. Zu einer HG/SS-Story mag das, was sonst noch rundherum gehört nicht unbedingt gehören, aber ich bin schon lange von der Idee weg, dass das nur eine reine HG/SS-Geschichte ist. Es ist eine HP-Geschichte mit Hauptlast auf Hermine und Severus, aber natürlich auch Harry und da gehört für mich alles rein, was die Geschehnisse betrifft, die nach dem Kampf passieren. Ich versuche nämlich zu vermeiden, reine Klischees zu schreiben, obwohl das nicht immer klappt und ich auch nicht immer versuche es zu vermeiden. Aber nix, nur noch ein Kapitel oder so. Es kommen noch sechs Stück und wahrscheinlich werde ich irgendwann in ferner Zukunft einen zweiten Teil schreiben.

**Marlia**: Ja, ich mag die Vorstellung von Hermine und Severus als Paar auch, sogar sehr, aber ich weiß auch, dass viele sich das nicht vorstellen können. Okay, die Geschmäcker sind verschieden und das ist auch gut so.

**Luna**: Ah, ich Dussel! Auf die Idee, dass Du auch aus einem anderen Land schreiben könntest, bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Aber hast schon Recht, ihr habt dafür andere Feiertage. Das HP6-Buch lohnt sich übrigens. Auch wenn viele schimpfen. Ich bin bisher erst in der Hälfte, aber ich kann schon sagen, dass sich JRKs Schreibstil meiner Ansicht nach verbessert hat und auch, dass die Entwicklungen bisher durchaus logisch sind. Also stürz Dich drauf.

**Snapes Witch1**: Ok, ich gebe mich auch mit dem Fass Butterbier zufrieden. Mit Albus geht es ja schon wieder aufwärts. Nur um Minerva muss man sich noch ernsthaft Sorgen machen. Zu HP6: Schreib doch einfach ein alternatives Ende. Das würden die meisten Fans sicher mit Kusshand nehmen.

**Elektra**: Och nicht doch, ein leeres Review ist doch dann witzlos, aber so ein paar kleine Begriffe, wie genial, umwerfend und göttlich reichen mir absolut ;-)

**Becki**: Ach, Harry gewöhnt sich bestimmt an die Fanpost, um den mache ich mir keine Sorgen, nur um Minerva, weil es ihr immer schlechter geht. Das Ginny nochmal auftaucht, kann ich absolut sicher versprechen.

**

* * *

73. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen damit, dass Harry versuchte seiner durch den Tagespropheten angestachelten Fanpost, auszuweichen. Es gelang ihm nur äußerst begrenzt. Sobald irgendwer unvorsichtiger Weise ein Fenster oder das Portal öffnete, stürmten hunderte Eule in die Schule, auf dem direkten Weg zu Harry.

Er hatte nach zwei Tagen gelernt, dass es nur einen einzigen Weg gab, so einen Ansturm zu überleben: Immer genug Eulenfutter bei sich zu haben. Er trug einen winzigen Futterbeutel mit sich herum, der aber nur magisch verkleinert war. Sobald wieder eine Schar der Tiere auf ihn zustürmte, warf er den Sack in hohem Bogen von sich und vergrößerte ihn wieder. Im Normalfall strömte danach nur noch die Hälfte der Vögel weiter auf ihn zu, ließ die Post fallen und machte dann den anderen das Futter streitig, die dann wiederum aufflogen und auch ihre Briefe ablegten. Sobald die Tiere gefressen hatten öffnete er ein Fenster und hoffte, dass die herausströmenden Tiere stark genug waren, um die nächste Horde vom Einfallen abzuhalten. Es sah so aus, als ob jeder Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt ihm schrieb. Gab es denn, verdammt noch mal, keinen Zauberspruch, der ein vor dieser Briefflut rettete?

Als er gerade wieder einen Schwarm der Tiere herausgelassen hatte, schloss er schnell das Fenster und atmete tief durch. Lange konnte das so nicht mehr weiter gehen. Selbst in verkleinerter Form füllten die Briefe jede Ecke des Gemeinschafts- und des Schlafraumes. Wann er sie alle lesen sollte, war ihm auch nicht klar. In ein paar hatte er anfangs hineingelesen, aber sie schienen alle gleich zu sein. Ihm und nur ihm allein sei die Rettung der Welt zu verdanken und er sei der größte Zauberer, den die Welt jemals gesehen hatte, blah, blah, blah.

Was ihm wirklich Sorgen machte, war, dass ihn die Briefe von Freunden jetzt kaum noch erreichen konnten. Sie würden in diesem riesigen Wust von Papier einfach untergehen. Okay, wer sollte ihm momentan schreiben? Alle, die ihm nahe standen hatten am Kampf teilgenommen und wussten, wo er war oder aber lagen auf der Krankenstation. Gut, das war dann wohl doch keine Sorgenfalten wert.

Während er sinnierte, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, klapperte es hinter ihm. Er erschrak, war er sich doch sicher, allein im Raum zu sein. Doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass es nur ein kleiner Waldkauz war, der nicht mit den anderen den Raum verlassen hatte. Der Kauz streckte sein Bein aus, als er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte, indem er die Schachfiguren vom Brett stieß. Harry wunderte sich. Alle anderen Tiere hatten die Briefe einfach fallen gelassen, dieser hier nicht.

Neugierig geworden nahm er den Brief an sich, fütterte den Vogel und öffnete das Schreiben. Fast hätte er es aus Schreck fallen lassen, als er sah, dass es von Rita Kimmkorn war. Diese … diese … Journalistin, wie sie sich selbst bezeichnete, war das lästigste Wesen, was er kannte. Was wollte sie nur von ihm?

Das kläre sich schnell. Sie wollte ein Interview. Ganz exklusiv, nur für sie und den Tagespropheten. Na toll! Hatte er nichts anderes zu tun, als diesen ganzen Trubel auch noch anzuheizen?

Er ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und seufzte. Ganz tief in sich drin wusste er bereits, dass er es verschieben, aber nicht umgehen konnte, in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten. Gut, wenn sie es denn so haben wollten, dass würde er zumindest die Regeln bestimmen. Er würde nur auf die Fragen antworten, die mit dem Kampf zu tun hatten, er würde klarstellen, dass er bei weitem nicht der alleinige Held war und er würde verdammt noch mal verlangen, dass diese Fanpost aufhörte sein Leben zu ruinieren. Außerdem beschloss er, dass der Artikel nur gedruckt werden dürfe, wenn er ihn vorher zu lesen bekam.

Das alles faste er in seiner Antwort an die Kimmkorn zusammen und schickte die Eule in einer flüssigen Bewegung durchs Fenster, die so schnell war, dass die anderen Eulen nicht die Zeit hatten einzudringen.

Mitte der Woche hörte Madame Pomfrey auf, ihrem Direktor den Schlaftrank zu verabreichen. Als er aufwachte sah er sich höchst verwundert um, konnte kaum glauben, dass er noch lebte und noch weniger, dass er fast wieder gesund war.

Seinen Absturz hatte er bei vollem Bewusstsein und ohne die Möglichkeit sich dagegen zu wehren, mitbekommen. Er war sich völlig sicher gewesen, in diesem Moment zu sterben, doch das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihm zu meinen. Seine Knochen waren geheilt, seine Erfrierungen würden es auch bald sein und sein Glück wurde dadurch vervollständigt, dass er von Harrys Sieg erfuhr.

Natürlich wollte Albus sofort zu ihm, aber Poppy hatte da andere Pläne für ihn. Bettruhe für mindestens drei weitere Tage. Selten hatte sie ihn so zetern hören, doch es war ihr völlig gleichgültig. In all den Jahren auf dieser Station hatte sie gelernt auf Durchzug zu schalten. Jetzt wusste sie, wozu es gut gewesen war.

Bis auf Minerva ging es jetzt allen deutlich besser. Arthur war am Dienstag aus seiner eigenen kleinen Welt erwacht, als er hörte, wie Ginny vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Seitdem war er fast wiederhergestellt und schon am Freitag entließ sie ihn gemeinsam mit Ron und Molly, die jetzt wieder deutlich ruhiger war, seit alle aus ihrer Familie das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatten. Ginny schlief noch immer viel und hatte auch noch Schmerzen, aber Poppy konnte jeden Tag die Fortschritte in der Genesung sehen.

Ab dem Silvesterabend waren sie und Minerva die einzigen auf der Krankenstation. Albus war gerade entlassen worden, wenn auch mit den Auflagen, sich zu schonen.

Ginny aß jetzt wieder ganz normal und konnte sich auch schon aufsetzen. Der Oberkörper tat ihr zwar zeitweise noch weh und sie hatte dauernd starke Kopfschmerzen, doch sie gewann deutlich an Kraft und würde bald wieder nach Hause können. Wenn irgendjemand auch nur ahnen würde, welche Angst sie davor hatte.

Minerva wurde dagegen scheinbar täglich schwächer, obwohl ihr alle paar Stunden ein Stärkungstrank verabreicht wurde.

Severus, der gemeinsam mit Hermine die Kranken jeden Tag besucht hatte, wusste nicht, welchen Trank er ihr sonst noch verordnen sollte. Seine Kenntnisse waren so weitreichend, doch ihr konnte er nicht helfen. Unverrichteter Dinge und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch verließen die beiden Verlobten täglich die Krankenstation, immer mit der Befürchtung, Minerva nicht lebend wieder zusehen.

Am Silvesterabend erstatteten sie Albus ihren Besuch in seinem Büro ab. Wie angenommen war er ebenso wenig wie sie selbst in Feierlaune. Er konnte die ganze Zeit nur an seine geliebte Minerva denken und seit er wusste, wie schlecht es um sie stand und dass es kaum Aussicht auf Besserung gab, war er ein gebrochener Mann. Hermine wusste, dass er alt war, doch nun sah sie es ihm zum allerersten Mal an. Selbst im Koma hatte er jünger gewirkt, als jetzt.

Severus versuchte, gemeinsam mit Hermine, ihn aufzubauen, aber er wollte nur allein sein. So gingen sie schließlich zu Harry in den Turm und verbrachten dort ein paar ruhige Stunden damit, über die Ereignisse der Vorwoche zu reden. Er schien sehr gut damit klar zu kommen, dass er Voldemort getötet hatte, aber die unendlichen Massen an Fanpost und die blödsinnigen Schlagzeilen machten ihm etwas zu schaffen. Nun, beides würde nachlassen. Irgendwann.

Natürlich machte auch er sich Sorgen um Professor McGonagall, doch er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Sie würde es schaffen. Sie musste es einfach schaffen.

Gerade als unbemerkt von ihnen allen das neue Jahr begonnen hatte, verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Severus von Harry und kehrten nach Hause zurück. Trotz der letzten freien Tage, die sie sehr ruhig verlebt hatten, waren beide geistig erschöpft. Das würde nicht enden, bis Minerva sich erholt hatte, oder aber, was viel schlimmer wäre, gestorben war.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Bett, doch in dieser Nacht lagen sie einfach nur bei einander und hielten sich gegenseitig fest.

TBC

* * *

Auch, wenn Albus wieder zu sich gekommen ist, McGonagall geht es ganz schön schlecht und da die Geschichte noch weitere 6 Kapitel hat, könnt ihr euch wohl denken, dass da noch was passiert.

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein paar Reviews natürlich riesig freuen.

LG,

iome


	74. Chapter 74

**Auch heute wieder vielen Danke für eure lieben Reviews,** auch wenn es immer weniger werden °schnief°. Schade, ich dachte, ich krieg die tausend bis zum Ende der Geschichte voll. Aber ich geb euch natürlich trotzdem was aus: Feuerwhiskey. Eine ganzgroße Flaschewegen Minerva.

**Elektra**: Harry hat ja immer schon unter seiner Berühmtheit gelitten, aber das mit der Fanpost ist halt wirklich zu viel für ihn, aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Ich habe jemanden eingeplant, der sich darum kümmern wird. Das mit Minerva wird heute bzw. morgen aufgelöst.

**Mine84**: Ich habe die Geschichte schon fertig, aber fünf Kapitel werden noch kommen, bevor die Story zu Ende ist. Vielleicht schreibe ich aber irgend wann mal eine Fortsetzung.

**Potter-Crossover**: Ginny sieht ihrer Entlassung nicht wirklich gelassen entgegen und dem entsprechend handelt sie dann halt auch. Rita Kimmkorn taucht leider nicht nochmal auf, aber das Ergebnis des Interviews wird später erwähnt. Mit Teil 2, falls es ihn gibt, werde ich mir Zeit lassen, schon, weil ich erstmal wieder Ideen sammeln muss, aber ich habe ja noch ein kurze Story in Petto, die ich überarbeiten will und vielleicht gibt es den einen oder anderen Oneshot.

**Luna**: Mit Dir will ich zurzeit echt nicht tauschen. Das ist ein heftiges Programm, was Du da jeden Tag hast. Ich hoffe, meine Kapitel bringen immer mal etwas Licht in Deinen Tag.

**Sarah**: Was aus Minerva wird beantworte ich zumindest teilweise heute und den Rest erfährst Du morgen. Ich will übrigens nicht daran schuld sein, dass Du Dich zu Tode langweilst, deshalb gibt es vielleicht den einen oder anderen Oneshot und irgendwann eine kurze Story und VIELLEICHT eine Fortsetzung.

**Orchidee**: So schlimm wird es doch nicht, weil ich bestimmt noch was anderes schreiben werde.

**Tina**: Stimmt, ich habe eine Menge geschrieben. Das merke ich jetzt, wo ich das Ganze nochmal auf Fehler durchforste. Aber das lohnt sich, da sind noch etliche drin und ich vermute, dass ich sie trotzdem nicht alle finde. Das liegt in der Natur der Sache. Aber das ist bestimmt zu verkraften.

**Minnie**: Die Fanpost in de Kammer des Schreckens zu verschieben, auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen, aber das gefällt mir! Was mit Minerva passiert erfährst Du heute und morgen.

**Snapes Witch1**: Jep, Albus würde sehr leiden (und tut es ja auch), wenn Minerva was passiert. Der Handlungsstrang mit Draco ist übrigens zu Ende. Der darf im St. Mungos versauern. Ein alternatives Ende könnte ich bestimmt schreiben, aber ich denke, das würde viel zu gut ausgehen und dann ergibt es bestimmt mit dem 7. Band keinen Sinn mehr.

**Saxas13**: Klar mach ich das gern, aber ich ärgere Dich ja nicht mehr lange und dann weißt Du auch alles, was ich weiß. Ich wüsste gern mal, ob es für Harrys Angst vor der Fanpost einen Fachbegriff gibt :-)

**Dusty Snow**: Also HG/SS bedeutet, dass in der Geschichte Hermine Granger und Severus Snape eine (wie auch immer geartete) Beziehung haben. Meist läuft es auf eine Romanze hinaus. Ab heute gibt es auch wieder etwas mehr Handlung, nur vorher mussten sich nach dem Kampf erstmal alle wieder einkriegen. Was den neuen HP-Band angehet, gebe ich Dir Recht, auch wenn ich noch 250 Seiten vor mir habe. Ich weiß ja schon, was am Ende passiert und habe mich mittlerweile damit abgefunden.

* * *

**74. Kapitel**

Über das Wochenende war Minerva deutlich schwächer geworden. Ihr Atem ging flach und ihr Puls flatterte oft. Manchmal schien das Herz kurz auszusetzen, fing sich jedoch immer wieder rechtzeitig, um das Ende der Lehrerin weiter hinauszuzögern.

Poppy stand an ihrem Bett, fühlte ihren Puls und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie würde Albus bald herrufen müssen, damit er Abschied nehmen konnte. Noch nicht, aber sicher noch an diesem Tag.

Ginny hörte die Medihexe schluchzen und jetzt, da es ihr selbst besser ging, begriff sie erst, dass es letztlich ihre Schuld war, dass dies alles geschah. Harry hatte sie besucht, ebenso wie Hermine und Snape, aber sie hatten kaum mit ihr gesprochen und sie konnte es niemandem verübeln. Was war sie doch dumm gewesen. Eine kleine blöde Gans, die sich von Malfoy hatte hereinlegen lassen. Zum Dank hatte er sie dann verflucht. Ginny schüttelte angesichts ihrer eigenen Dummheit den Kopf.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass sie ihn benutzte und in Wirklichkeit …ja in Wirklichkeit war es nicht nur umgekehrt gewesen, nein, er hatte dies alles auch noch geplant. Sie weinte lautlos als sie daran dachte, dass sie alle ihre Freunde und die Familie, sogar den Orden in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Als die Tür aufschwang und Hermine mit Snape den Raum betrat, wischte sie schnell die Tränen fort.

Beide gingen zu Minerva ans Bett. Severus setzte sich und nahm die Hand seiner Kollegin in seine und hielt sie fest. Hermine stand hinter ihm und hatte ihre Hände beruhigend auf seine Schultern gelegt. Beide sahen so traurig aus, wie es auch Ginny war.

Ginny rief Hermine leise zu sich. Sie kam, aber schon an ihren Gesichtszügen konnte man erkennen, dass sie sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten wollte.

„Hallo Hermine, bitte setzt Dich einen Moment."

„Hallo Ginny, was gibt es denn?" Sie blieb stehen, weil sie so bald wie möglich zu Severus und Minerva zurück wollte.

„Können wir reden? Ich meine über das, was ich getan habe?"

Ein leichtes Seufzen kam von Hermines Lippen. „Ach Ginny, ich denke nicht, das es da noch viel zu reden gibt. Es ist erfreulich, dass es Dir besser geht und ich habe es gut gefunden, dass Du Dich in letzter Minute wieder auf die richtige Seite gestellt hast, aber mehr gibt es, glaube ich, für uns nicht mehr zu besprechen." Sie konnte und wollte nicht verheimlichen, dass sie unheimlich enttäuscht von Ginny war und momentan gab es eindeutig Wichtigeres, als ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Ginny schluckte schwer. „Dann war's das also? Du kannst mir das nicht vergeben?"

„Ich denke, ich sollte ehrlich zu Dir sein. Ich werde es Dir vielleicht irgendwann vergeben können, aber vergessen kann ich es nicht."

„Wir werden keine Freundinnen mehr sein? Nie wieder?" Ginnys Mund war aufgerissen vor Entsetzen. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Hermine es verstehen würde, ihr vergeben könnte und dann alles wieder so würde, wie früher.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um den Oberkörper und schloss kurz die Augen, um die Tränen zu vertreiben. „Nein, ich denke nicht, Ginny. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieder mit Dir befreundet zu sein. Freundschaft begründet sich auf Vertrauen und das habe ich nicht mehr, so leid es mir tut. Ich sollte jetzt zu Professor McGonagall zurückgehen. Sie wird immer schwächer und ich möchte bei ihr sein." Sie drehte sich um und versuchte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals zu ignorieren. Es war richtig, was sie tat und sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie traute ihrer ehemals besten Freundin nicht mehr. Doch auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, diese Erkenntnis tat verdammt weh.

Wie betäubt saß Ginny im Bett und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, doch sie schluchzte nicht. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie, dass Hermine bemerkte, wie weh ihr das eben Gesagte tat.

Es war nicht nur Hermine, die sie enttäuscht hatte. Es waren alle aus ihrer Umgebung. Jeder Einzelne misstraute ihr, verachtete sie für ihre Taten und sie hatten alle Recht. Ginny drehte sich zur Seite und wünschte sich, sie könne einfach aufhören zu existieren.

Harry kam gemeinsam mit Albus zur Krankenstation. Er blieb nur ein paar Momente bei seiner Lehrerin am Bett. Dann ging er mit Snape und Hermine hinaus, um Albus die Zeit mit ihr für sich zu lassen. Auch Harry hatte gesehen, wie sehr ihm die Situation zu schaffen machte. Vor der Tür der Krankenstation sprach Severus das aus, was alle instinktiv begriffen hatten. „Sie wird die heutige Nacht nicht überleben."

Hermine griff nach seinen Händen. „Gibt es denn gar nichts, was wir für sie tun können."

„Nein, nichts, außer hoffen und beten, wenn Du das möchtest. Aber es wird nichts nützen. Sie hat nicht mehr die Kraft, gesund zu werden. Ihr Körper ist jetzt so schwach, dass er bald die alltäglichen Funktionen nicht mehr aufrechterhalten kann. Es tut mir genauso leid wie Dir. Es geht zu Ende."

Harry drehte sich weg, damit die beiden nicht sahen, dass er heulte, doch sie hätten es auch so nicht gesehen. Die Augen beider schimmerten genau so feucht wie seine eigenen.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Kerker und kauerten sich in die ums Feuer stehenden großen Ohrensessel. Der starke Kaffee, den sie tranken beruhigte ihre Nerven auch nicht und bald brüteten sie alle drei getrennt über dem gleichen Gedanken: Warum ausgerechnet Minerva und was sollte aus Albus werden, wenn sie starb?

Ginny könnte hören, wie alle gingen. Nur der Direktor war jetzt noch da, aber er nahm sie nicht wahr. Sein Blick war starr auf Professor McGonagall gerichtet. Nur nach und nach hatte sie aus den verschiedensten Gesprächsfetzen entnommen, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Er tat ihr so leid.

Und wieder einmal wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie die Schuld dafür trug, dass dies hier passierte. Ihre Schuldgefühle überwältigten sie. Als sie sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte, stand sie mit zittrigen Beinen auf, um sich im angrenzenden Badezimmer etwas frisch zu machen.

Auch wenn der Spiegel dort nicht magisch war, schien ihr sogar ihr Spiegelbild Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus und sank in sich zusammen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Das konnte sie doch im ganzen Leben nicht wieder gut machen. Wegen ihr waren Menschen gestorben und ein Mensch starb jetzt sogar direkt vor ihrer Nase. Sie hätte ihr Leben gegeben, um das ungeschehen zu machen.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag in diesem Moment. Sie hatte ein Möglichkeit, ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen, zumindest einen Teil davon.

Draco hatte ihr von einem dunklen Ritual erzählt. Damals hatte sie sich vor seiner Beschreibung gefürchtet, zu unheimlich war die Tatsache, dass es dafür überhaupt ein Form von Magie gab, aber jetzt war das Wissen zu etwas nutze.

Sie versuchte sich an den genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern und ging es immer und immer wieder durch, dann stand sie von den kalten Fliessen auf und betrachtet sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Ihr Ebenbild blickte sie nicht mehr so verächtlich an, wie noch wenige Minuten zuvor.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam, war Dumbledore fort. Sicher nur für kurze Zeit und so beschloss Ginny, die Möglichkeit sofort zu nutzen. Sie ging zum Bett ihrer Lehrerin und betrachtet die ausgemergelte Gestalt. Leise flüsterte sie „Bald geht es Ihnen wieder besser." Dann begann sie.

Madame Pomfrey sah, wie das Mädchen zum Bett von Minerva ging und ihre Hand nahm. Es rührte etwas in ihr, auch wenn sie um die ganze Misere inzwischen wusste. Sie ließ sie gewähren. Warum ihr die Möglichkeit nehmen, sich bei einer Sterbenden zu entschuldigen?

Doch Ginny entschuldigte sich nicht. Sie murmelte leise und für jedes fremde Ohr unverständliche Worte und drückte fest beide Hände der Professorin. Dann sank sie zu Boden.

* * *

TBC 

Da ist der angekündigte böse, böse Cliffhanger.Ich hoffe ihr überlebt den. Und wenn ihr mir dann auch noch ein **Review** dalasst, bin ich rundherum glücklich.

LG,

iome


	75. Chapter 75

Hi,

bitte entschuldigt die kurzen Antworten auf eure Reviews, aber es waren sehr viele (°freu-wie-verrückt°) und ich bin schon wieder mal im Zeitdruck. Ist halt immer das Gleiche, wenn man an der Arbeit veröffentlicht. Ich habe mich natürlich wie wahnsinnig über jedes einzelne Review gefreut.

**Also sag ich mal wieder DANKE und gebe Wunschgetränke und Apfelkuchen aus.**

**Minnie**: Ist an Dir eine Hellseherin verloren gegangen, oder war meine Geschichte gestern so vorhersehbar? Ich hoffe einfach mal auf zweiteres. Diese Tat ist halt die ideale Möglichkeit Ginny büßen zu lassen und Minerva zu retten.

**HexeLea**: Mensch, das ist ein laaanges Review. Mit Deiner Vermutung hattest Du fast recht, aber ich dachte mir, so leicht mache ich es Ginny nicht. Wirst Du aber noch sehen.

**Auriane02**: Das sich so spät in der Geschichte noch ein Schwarzleser meldet, finde ich schön. Ich verspreche hiermit feierlich, dass ich überlege, diese Story fortzusetzen. Allerdings wenn, dann mit einer größeren Pause.

**Nerak-23**: Der Hundeblick hat funktioniert. Hier ist das neue Kapitel.

**Elektra**: Aber natürlich hat sie das gemacht. Irgendwie musste ich sie doch büßen lassen. Allerdings bin ich ja kein gaaaanz gemeiner Mensch…

**Sassy**: Ganz böses Ritual, aber keine ganz böse iome. Ich bin gnädiger, als Ginny es verdient hätte.

**Tina**: Tja, wenn Du das wissen willst, dann lies mal schnell das neue Kapitel.

**Saxas13**: Nettes Angebot, danke, bin gespannt, ob wir darauf zurückkommen müssen. Das mit dem Selbstmord und dem Egoismus sehe ich auch so, deswegen mache ich es Ginny auch nicht ganz so leicht. Aber dazu morgen mehr.

**Rosineide**: Ah, eine Neue, so spat in der Geschichte. Tröste Dich, die restlichen Kapitel erscheinen täglich bis Montag. Schön, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt.

**Potter-Crossover**: Ich wollte doch nur noch ein bisschen Spannung in die ganze Sache bringen und das scheint mir gelungen zu sein. Die gute Ginny versucht es sich einfach zu machen, aber das lasse ich nicht zu.

**Seraphime**: Das Ritual ist nirgendwo beschrieben, wie Du bestimmt schon gemerkt hast, deswegen kannst Du gleich mehr davon lesen. Ich hoffe, es ist halbwegs logisch. Der Showdown, wie Du das so schön bezeichnet hast, läuft sozusagen auf vollen Touren. Noch 4 Kapitel nach diesem.

**Luna**: Jep und ich bin gerne grausam. Aber das macht auch den Reiz aus, zumindest teilweise.

**Becki**: Aha, gleich zwei Reviews. Die Selbstmordrate zu steigern lag nicht in meiner Absicht, aber ich denke, das kann ich heute wieder gerade ziehen.

**Suffer**: Sehr schön, dass Dir die Geschichte ans Herz geht. Das habe ich beim Schreiben gehofft.

**Sarah**: Wenn Du Ginny magst, dann wirst Du nach diesem Kapitel sicherlich erfreut sein. Ach ich verrate schon wieder zu viel. Zu den Oneshots kann ich noch gar nichts sagen, weil die bisher nur in meinem Kopf existieren und die verändern sich auch immerzu ... :-)

**Sevena**: Hach, ich mag das, wenn alle so über meine Cliffhanger fluchen. Ich bin aber nicht ganz und gar gemein, weil ich ja jeden Tag die Fortsetzung veröffentliche.

**Snapes Witch1**: Ups, gerade nochmal vor den Pusteln davongekommen. Ich kann Dir aber versprechen, dass jetzt keine gemeinen Cliffhanger mehr kommen. Ich will eure Nerven schonen.

**Kathi**: Die Auflösung zu Ginny erfährst Du ja dann gleich, aber so oder so ist es ein Opfer und die Reaktionen dazu erfährst Du heute und morgen.

**

* * *

75. Kapitel**

Ginny hatte den Boden noch nicht berührt, als Poppy Pomfrey schon bei ihr war. Sie ließ sie, im Glauben, dass es sich nur um einen Schwächeanfall handelte, in ihr Bett zurück schweben und deckte sie zu. Erst dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie an den Armen blutete und ihr Gesicht leichenblass war. Sie verstand es nicht. Eben hatte diese Mädchen noch aufrecht gestanden und fast wieder gesund ausgesehen.

In diesem Moment regte sich Minerva. Sie setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und fragte, was passiert sei. Poppy fuhr zu ihr herum, sah zwischen ihr und Ginny hin und her und begriff.

Ginny hatte ihre Lebenskraft auf Minerva übertragen. „Nachher Minerva. Bleib liegen und rühr Dich nicht vom Fleck."

Poppy rannte. Sie holte Albus, der nur vor die Tür getreten war, um ein paar ungesehene Tränen zu weinen. In wenigen Worten erklärte Poppy ihm die neue Situation.

In wenigen Sekunden schlug seine Stimmung gleich zweimal um. Er sah ungläubig aber hocherfreut aus, als sie ihm berichtete, dass Minerva wohlauf sein und wurde gleich darauf aschfahl, als er hörte wieso.

Nach weniger als einer Minute stand er gemeinsam mit der Medihexe an Ginnys Bett. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie bereits tot. Er zögerte nicht einen Moment und holte über den Kamin Fawkes zu sich. Die Tränen des Phönix hatten an Minervas Zustand nichts geändert. Vielleicht könnten sie aber bei Ginny etwas bewirken. Der Vogel verstand, was von ihm verlangt wurde und ließ eine Träne auf jede der blutenden Wunden fallen, ebenso wie in ihren halboffenen Mund.

Ihr Atem war kaum noch wahrnehmbar, doch zumindest war sie noch nicht tot, wie sie es nach diesem bösartigen Ritual eigentlich sein sollte. Er verstand es nicht, war aber dankbar dafür. So lange sie noch atmete, konnte ihr vielleicht noch geholfen werden.

Fawkes Tränen hatten die Wunden verschlossen, durch die das Blut, welches für das Ritual notwendig war, sich mit dem von Minerva gemischt hatte. Doch dies war nicht wie eine Transfusion oder ein Selbstmordversuch. Es nützte nichts, die Blutungen zu stillen, wenn die Lebenskraft verloren war.

Albus wusste ebenso wenig, was er noch für das Mädchen tun konnte, wie Poppy. Beide standen schweigend nebeneinander und bangten um ihr Leben. Doch Fawkes tat mehr als dies.

Er drehte eine Runde durch den Saal, landete dann auf ihrem Kopfkissen und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Dann schien sich sein Verfallsprozess, der sonst Tage, ja Wochen dauerte, zu beschleunigen. Vor seinem Zerfall zu Asche setzte er sich auf ihre Brust. Sekunden später ging er in Flammen auf und nur ein Häuflein Asche blieb von ihm zurück, von der ein Teil in Ginnys Mund landete. Sie atmete es ein, doch mehr geschah nicht.

Dann entstand aus der Asche ein Ei, und die Bestandteile, die in Ginnys Körper gelangt waren, verursachten das gleiche: Neues Wachstum, neue Kraft und neues Leben.

Behutsam nahm Albus das Ei des Phönix an sich. Ginny atmete inzwischen gleichmäßiger und gewann nach einiger Zeit wieder etwas Farbe, aber sie erwachte nicht. Noch nicht, doch es sah so aus, als hätte ihr Fawkes einen Teil seines unendlichen Lebens geschenkt.

Poppy, die noch immer nicht wirklich wusste, was genau geschehen war, trat mit Albus gemeinsam an das Bett von Minerva. Erst umarmte Albus sie, dann Poppy und die Arme war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was geschehen war.

Albus setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und erzählte vom Verlauf des Kampfes und von ihrer Verletzung, von Voldemorts Tod und Harrys überragendem Sieg durch das Gefühl der Liebe und Zuneigung. Minerva lächelte bei der Vorstellung, dass es nun keine Todesser mehr gab. Dann aber stellte sie die entscheidende Frage. „Wieso lebe ich noch?"

„Weil Ginny Weasley Dir gerade das Leben gerettet hat."

„Aber wie? Sie ist ja schließlich keine Heilerin und warum um alles in der Welt habe ich Blut an den Händen?"

„Nun, nein, sie ist keine Heilerin, aber sie ist ein verzweifeltes Kind, was durch ein sehr dunkles Ritual versucht hat ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Sie hat etwas angewendet, dass nur wenige überhaupt kennen. Woher sie es davon wusste, kann ich nur mutmaßen. Ich tippe auf Draco Malfoy. Es wurde früher dazu benutzt, die Lebenskraft besiegter Feinde auszusaugen. Der Feind muss seine Lebenskraft jedoch „freiwillig" abgeben und so war immer ein Imperius notwendig um diese Gabe zu bekommen. Das Ritual verbindet zwei Körper und die dazugehörigen Seelen miteinander, indem das Blut der Personen an den Händen vermischt wird. Bis dahin ist es ungefährlich, doch sobald der dazugehörige Zauber ausgesprochen wurde, übertrug sich die gesamte Lebenskraft eines Menschen auf den anderen. Der „Spender" starb."

„Aber dann ist Ginny tot?"

„Nein, ist sie nicht." Beruhigte Poppy , die ebenfalls sehr aufmerksam zugehört hatte, sie. „Ginny lebt und dank Fawkes könnte das sogar so bleiben."

Albus beugt sich dicht vor Minervas Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass sie es nur getan hat, um für ihre Fehler zu büßen und es war dumm von ihr, aber ich bin ihr trotzdem unendlich dankbar." Dann küsste er Minervas Hand und stand auf.

Die Professorin weinte, aus Dankbarkeit, aber auch aus Freude, am Leben zu sein.

Albus blieb noch für ein paar Minuten bei ihr und schaute auch noch einmal nach Ginny, verabschiedete sich dann jedoch, um die erfreuliche Nachricht weiterzugeben.

Er musste nicht lange nach Hermine und Severus suchen. Zu seinem Erstaunen auch nicht nach Harry. Sie saßen alle zusammen im Kerker und wirkten angespannt und traurig.

Als er anklopfte, vermutete jeder von ihnen das Schlimmste, doch als sie sein strahlendes Gesicht sahen, waren sie ratlos. Was konnte passiert sein, dass Albus jetzt strahlte, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?

Er erklärte es ihnen. So kurz und prägnant wie möglich. Zwar konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Harry und Hermine erschraken und Ginny schon als tot betrachteten, aber zumindest konnte er ihnen sofort danach erklären, dass sie lebte und vermutlich wieder gesund würde.

Selbst Severus atmete dankbar auf. Minervas Genesung war eine zu gute Nachricht, um seine Gefühle verbergen zu können und ehrlich gesagt war es ihm mittlerweile auch egal. Er wusste, dass die Anwesenden ihn nicht mehr oder weniger achten würden, nur weil er seine Emotionen versteckte oder offen zeigte.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile beieinander sitzen, bis Harry zu Bett gehen wollte. Tatsächlich war es schon spät und so verabschiedete sich auch Albus. Hermine und Severus kehrten nach Hause zurück, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal auf der Krankenstation nach Minerva und Ginny gesehen zu haben.

Letztere schlief tief und fest, machte aber nicht den Eindruck einer Kranken oder gar sterbenden Person. So strich Hermine ihr nur eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte der Schlafenden „Danke." zu.

Mit Minerva, die einen gesunden und munteren Eindruck machte, so, als habe sie nicht vor ein paar Stunden noch dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, unterhielten sie sich ein paar Minuten und verabschiedeten sich dann.

An diesem Abend zog Severus Hermine im Bett ganz fest zu sich und erklärte ihr, mehrfach, wie sehr er sie liebe. Alles war gut. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein und er wollte es nutzen, bevor es wieder vorbei war. Und so ließ er einen Tag, der fast mit dem Tod einer Freundin begonnen hätte ausklingen, in dem er zart in Hermines Ohrläppchen biss und gleichzeitig ihre wundervollen Brüste streichelte.

Hermine fühlte sich, seit sie von Minervas Genesung erfahren hatte, von einer großen Last befreit und genoss Severus Zärtlichkeiten, erwiderte sie auf ihre eigene unwiderstehliche Art und sorgte dafür, dass dies eine der besten Nächte wurden, die sie bisher miteinander verbracht hatten.

TBC

* * *

Seht ihr, ich kann auch Kapitel schreiben ganz ohne Cliffhanger. Das ist doch ein nette Kapitelchen. Allerdings ist jetzt die Frage, wie Ginny wohl auf ihre eigene Genesung reagieren wird. Na lasst euch einfach überraschen.

Büdde, büdde ein Review.

LG,

iome


	76. Chapter 76

Hallo,

wir nähern uns unaufhaltsam dem Ende der Geschichte, aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ihr noch immer Lust habt weiterzulesen und euer Interesse nicht nachlässt. Auch wenn ich noch keine konkrete Idee habe, könnte ich mir denken, dass ich irgendwann eine Fortsetzung schreibe. „Meine" Charaktere sind mir zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, als dass ich sie einfach so im Stich lassen könnte. Allerdings habe ich, nachdem ich gestern den HBP zu Ende gelesen habe wohl einen Knick in meiner kreativen Phase. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je wieder unbeeinflusst von den Ereignissen in Band 6 schreiben kann. Ich fand das Buch zwar wirklich gut, aber ich bin trotzdem sauer auf JKR. Na ja, vielleicht lässt das irgendwann auch wieder nach.

**Auch diesmal wieder vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews. Hermine zaubert ja sowieso schon heiße Schokolade her, da kriegt ihr auch jeder was davon ab.**

**Winky**: Jep, das Minerva und Dumbi ein Paar sind, kam schon das eine oder andere Mal zur Sprache, aber eher so versteckt und deshalb leicht zu überlesen.

**Auriane02**: Draco ist komplett aus dem Spiel. Der fristet sein Dasein in St. Mungos. Nach diesem Kapitel wartet auch nicht mehr soooo viel auf euch.

**Elektra**: Huch, so sehr bist Du schon süchtig? Das ist krass. Ich konnte Ginny nicht einfach sterben lassen. Das wäre zu einfach für sie gewesen. Sie muss sich damit auseinandersetzen, was sie angerichtet hat.

**Tina**: Ginny reagiert auf die einzige Weise, die sie kennt. Sie geht den Weg des leichtesten Widerstandes, aber die anderen werden das nicht zulassen. Äh, nö, ein Kapitel ohne Cliffhanger ist kein so schönes Gefühl. Ich mag es, wenn ihr vor Spannung zittert. :-)

**Luna**: Ich werde nichts anderes zulassen ;-) HP6 habe ich gerstern Nacht zuende gelesen und ich bin jetzt traurig. Nur gut, dass die Geschichte schon fertig ist, sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl in einer Schaffenskrise.

**Seraphime**: Das bei Dir mit der Geschichte nix geht, ist doch klar. In der ersten Woche des Studiums hätte ich auch andere Sachen im Kopf. Schön, dass Du es noch schaffst, hier weiterzulesen. Fawkes war das einzige, was mir eingefallen ist, um Ginny zu retten, nachdem ich einmal beschlossen hatte, sie „büßen" zu lassen. Übrigens kann ich Dich beruhigen. Ich habe euch ein Happy End versprochen und das kriegt ihr auch und somit werden die Kapitel ab jetzt ein bisschen harmonischer.

**Sarah**: Ach, Du bist sozusagen die einzige Person, die Ginny unbedingt tot sehen wollte. Na zumindest freust Du Dich ja über Minervas Genesung.

**Saxas13**: Was anderes als Fawkes ist mir nicht eingefallen und da musste er halt herhalten. So einfach wollte ich es Ginny nämlich nicht machen, dass sie einfach so ins Nirvana hinüberschwebt.

**Potter-Crossover**: Außer dem nachfolgenden sind es dann noch drei Kapitel. Wenn das mit den tausend Reviews nicht hinhaut, dann ist das auch nicht schlimm, aber wenn Du halt noch nachträglich reviewen willst, kann und werde ich Dich nicht davon abhalten. ;-)

**Sassy**: Na so selbstlos war das gar nicht und das weiß Ginny auch, aber deshalb konnte ich sie auch nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Jetzt muss sie sich damit auseinandersetzen, was sie verursacht hat.

**Snapes Witch1**: Danke für die Süßigkeiten. Ihr füttert mich hier ganz schön dick. Aber auch mit Bestechung und mit Vorschlägen für die Verlängerung der Geschichte erreichst Du nichts. Allerdings werde ich sie ja vielleicht fortsetzen, wenn mir was schlaues einfallen sollte.

**Minnie**: So schnell kann man Ginny das auch nicht verzeihen, jedenfalls wird es nicht mehr so sein, wie vorher. Das sich Hermine und Severus wieder näher kommen, ist ja jetzt fast klar – wir steuern ja stark auf das Ende der Geschichte zu.

**Becki**: So habe ich Albus nicht empfunden und so war es auch nicht gedacht. Ich habe mir beim Schreiben vorgestellt, dass er das mit Kopfschütteln und viel Mitleid in der Stimme sagt. Aber das ließt wohl jeder anders.

**Pottili**: Du hast ein gutes Timing bezüglich der Cliffhanger, aber eigentlich wirst Du das jetzt nicht mehr brauchen, den da kommen keine mehr. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es noch interessant genug ist.

**

* * *

76. Kapitel**

Zwei Tage nach den dramatischen Ereignissen auf der Krankenstation durfte Minerva diese verlassen. Schon einen weiteren Tag später auch Ginny.

Sie hatte keinem Bescheid gegeben und sie hatte nicht vor, nach Hause zu gehen oder in dieser Schule zu bleiben. Beides könnte sie nicht ertragen. Wohin sie gehen würde, stand noch nicht fest, nur, dass sie niemandem hier in die Augen sehen konnte.

Am Abend von Professor McGonagalls Rettung hatte sie vorgehabt ihr Leben zu opfern. Damit wäre als das vorbei gewesen, vor dem sie sich jetzt so fürchtete. Eilig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und verabschiedete sich schnell von Madame Pomfrey. Vor der Tür atmete sie tief aus, legte ihre dicksten Sachen an und lief so schnell sie konnte zum Portal der Eingangshalle. Vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und betrachtete die Schule. Sie würde sie vermissen, aber sie wollte nie mehr zurückkommen. Mit strammem Schritt ging sie nach Hogsmeade. Von da aus würde sie vielleicht in die Winkelgasse apparieren und sich dort ein Zimmer nehmen. Sie würde sich schnell eine Arbeit suchen müssen, denn ihre finanziellen Mittel waren äußerst begrenzt. Nun, es würde schon gehen. Genauer gesagt, würde es gehen müssen.

Hogsmeade war genauso eingeschneit, wie die Schule, die jetzt hinter ihr lag. Sie fror bereits, wollte aber unter keinen Umständen in die Drei Besen gehen. So lief sie weiter, bis sie den Eberkopf erreichte. Sie trank ein Butterbier, wartete, bis sie ihre Füße wieder spüren konnte und trat dann zurück auf die Straße.

Ein Schneegestöber hatte eingesetzt, dass den Himmel dunkel wirken ließ. Er schien sich ihrer Stimmung anzupassen.

Sie stampfte weiter, wollte noch einmal an den Geschäften vorbeilaufen. Vermutlich würde sie so schnell nicht wieder herkommen. Doch der Schnee fiel immer dichter und schließlich sah sie nicht mehr, wo sie eigentlich hin ging. Sie stieß unsanft mit etwas oder jemandem zusammen und fiel auf den Hintern durch den Aufprall.

Sie hörte ein Fluchen vom Gegner ihres Zusammenstoßes und sah Sekunden später, wie sich eine große schwarze Gestalt erhob. Sie rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und erschrak, als sie Professor Snape erkannte.

Er war erstaunt. „Miss Weasley, was machen Sie hier bei diesem Wetter? Sind Sie aus der Krankenstation getürmt?" schnarrte er.

Ginny konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit sie verunsicherte. „N... nein, Sir. Ich ... Madame Pomfrey hat mich entlassen."

„Und da haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als in den Eberkopf zu gehen und durch den Schnee zu turnen, um sich gleich wieder zu erkälten?"

Sie faste all ihren Mut zusammen und hatte vor einfach ihren Weg fortzusetzen. „Nein, Sir, habe ich nicht und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte weitergehen."

„Wohl eher nicht. Sie sehen nicht aus, als würden Sie etwas Vernünftiges vorhaben." Severus hatte trotz des Schnees wahrgenommen, dass sie alle ihre Sachen dabei zu haben schien. Zur Sicherheit hielt er sie am Arm fest, damit sie nicht einfach weglief.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Sir. Ich habe Ferien."

„Und ich habe ein Frau daheim, die mir sehr böse wäre, wenn ich zulassen würde, wenn Sie Dummheiten machen." Er setzte sich in Bewegung. „Kommen Sie, oder muss ich Sie zwingen, Miss Weasley?"

Was auch immer sie hatte sagen wollen, Ginny schluckte es runter und ging mit ihm mit. Ihr Gehirn versuchte noch immer die Bemerkung über seine Frau zu deuten. Warum sollte Hermine wohl sauer sein, wenn sie verschwand?

Sie tappte hinter ihm her und merkte bald, dass es der Weg zurück zur Schule war, den er einschlug. Sie blieb stehen und überlegte, ob sie einfach apparieren sollte, doch irgendwie hatte sich ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer in ihr Herz geschlichen, als der Zaubertränkemeister andeutete, dass Hermine noch etwas an ihr lag.

Sie setzte sich gerade wieder in Bewegung, als er sich zu ihr drehte und missbilligend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

Als sie die große schwere Eichentür erreichten, war Severus dankbar, dass das Wetter so schlecht war. Wann immer er in den letzten Tagen die Schule betreten oder verlassen hatte, waren Unmengen an Eulen über ihn hinweg gestürmt. Er beneidete Harry zurzeit nicht im Mindesten und war überaus froh, dass auch durch sein Interview, von dem der sich so viel versprochen hatte, nicht das kleinste bisschen Ruhm auf ihn und den Rest des Ordens abgefärbt hatte. Diese Form der Aufmerksamkeit und des im Rampenlichts stehen war nun wirklich nicht sein Fall.

Doch bei diesem Schneesturm flog keine Eule. Es hatte halt alles im Leben auch immer eine gute Seite.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen zog er die kleine Weasley in die Richtung seiner alten Gemächer.

Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, da stand sie auch schon vor seinem Kamin und wenig später im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses. Vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen hatte sie weder Gelegenheit noch Zeit gehabt, sich umzuschauen, aber was sie jetzt sah, löste schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in ihr aus. Hier war ihr das erste Mal ihre eigene Dummheit bewusst geworden. Sie stand da, wie ein kleines schüchternes Kind, hielt ihre Tasche umklammert und sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment im Erdbeben versinken wollte.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, oder wollen Sie ewig da in der Ecke stehen bleiben? Setzen Sie sich hin. Ich hole Hermine." Er drehte sich um und war schon fast aus der Tür, da hörte er, wie sie auf ihn zukam und ihn ansprach.

„Professor, warten Sie bitte." Ginny wusste immer noch nicht, was das hier alles sollte, aber sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Er wendete sich ihr wieder zu. Was konnte Sie denn wollen?

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Sir. Ich ..." Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten das aufzusprechen, was ihr seit dem Kampf auf der Seele lastete. „Ich habe mich sehr dumm verhalten und ich weiß, dass ich dadurch Ihnen und Hermine geschadet habe. Es tut mir sehr leid." Sie bemühte sich nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür. „Wissen Sie, es hatte nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Ich war nur so wütend, weil mich Hermine alleingelassen hat."

Ihr Professor zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Sie sah es. „Ja, ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war. Hätte ich nicht aufgehört mit ihr zu sprechen, dann wäre es so weit gar nicht gekommen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich tun soll, um das alles wieder gut zu machen."

„Nichts." Drang mit Hermines Stimme an Ginnys Ohr. Sie hatte oben an der Treppe gestanden, als ihre ehemalige Freundin begann sich zu entschuldigen. Sie hatte sie nicht unterbrechen wollen und ging erst jetzt zu ihr.

„Hallo Ginny, es ist schön, dass Du Dich entschuldigst, aber nicht, dass Du versuchst vor den Ereignissen wegzulaufen. Ich war vor einer Stunde mit Deiner Mutter auf der Krankenstation und wir wollten Dich abholen. Madame Pomfrey hat uns dann gesagt, dass Du schon länger weg wärst. Deine Familie sucht Dich und Severus war auch so nett, sich nach Dir umzuschauen. Wie ich sehe, hat er Dich gefunden."

Ginny sah sie nicht an. Sie konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Nicht, nachdem Hermine ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nicht mehr ihre Freundin sein könnte. Doch Hermine nahm das nicht hin. Während Severus ohne eine Erwiderung auf die Entschuldigung den Raum verließ, zog Hermine Ginny mit sich aufs Sofa.

„Glaubst Du, dass alles besser wird, nur weil Du wegläufst, Ginny?"

Diese schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Komm schon, rede mit mir! Ich weiß, dass Du versuchst, auf die eine oder andere Weise alles hinter Dir zu lassen, aber weder dunkle Rituale noch Weglaufen werden Dir dabei helfen."

Ein ganz leises „Ich weiß." kam über Ginnys Lippen, bevor sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Hermine wartete, bis sie sich ein klein wenige beruhigt hatte und legte dann einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ist gut, wein Dich ruhig aus."

Ginny schniefte und versuchte ihre Tränen wegzuwischen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich heule, Mine. Ich ... Ach, ich bin einfach so dumm gewesen."

„Ja, das warst Du."

„Wegen mir sind Menschen gestorben und Professor McGonagall..."

„... ist gesund, weil Du ihr das Leben gerettet hast." vollendete Hermine schnell den Satz für sie.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht so selbstlos, wie es aussieht, Mine. Ich dachte, wenn ich sie rette, kann ich was wieder gut machen und außerdem hätte ich es dann hinter mir gehabt. Ich kann das alles nicht. Ich kann niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen." Sie stockte kurz. „Wegen mir gab es Tote und ich habe so viele in Gefahr gebracht." Die Tränen liefen nun lautlos an ihren Wangen hinab.

Jetzt war es an Hermine, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ja, Du hast die Ereignisse indirekt ausgelöst, aber Du bist nicht schuld daran, dass wir gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben und eigentlich ist es gut ausgegangen. Das war der Kampf, vor dem wir uns alle immer gefürchtet haben und jetzt ist es vorbei." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort. „Ginny, es gab nur vier Tote aus unseren Reihen. Vier! Wir haben immer damit gerechnet, dass kaum einer von uns überleben würde. Und ja, ich weiß, dass Du Minerva auch aus selbstsüchtigen Gründen gerettet hast, aber verdammt noch mal – Du hast sie gerettet."

„... wofür wir Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar sind, Miss Weasley." Severus hatte einen Teil des Gespräches gehört. Eigentlich hatte er gelauscht. Nach ihrer Entschuldigung bei ihm, war er neugierig geworden. Vielleicht hatte dieses Mädchen ja inzwischen wirklich einen Teil ihres Verstandes zurück gewonnen. Nun er trat durch die Wohnzimmertür. „Meinen Sie, Sie können sich ab jetzt, wie eine junge Erwachsene benehmen und nicht mehr wie ein Kind, dass sich immer den einfachsten Weg sucht, Miss Weasley?"

Die verdutzte Ginny nickte. „Ja, Sir, ich werde es versuchen."

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Dann denke ich, ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an."

Ginny sah auf seine Hand.

„Nehmen Sie sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." raunzte er.

Zögernd und unsicher ergriff sie die Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie war erstaunt. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Danke, Sir."

„Ich werde jetzt Ihrer Familie bescheid geben, dass Sie in Sicherheit sind und nachher zu ihnen kommen werden." Er stellte sich vors Feuer und nahm das Flohpulver in die Hand. „Bis dahin sprechen Sie sich mit Hermine aus. Ach und noch etwas: Sollten Sie noch einmal versuchen sich das Leben zu nehmen oder wegzulaufen, werde ich Ihnen persönlich den Hintern versohlen."

Ihre Kinnlade klappe herunter, als er gerade in den Flammen verschwand.

„Er meint das Ernst, weißt Du?" sagte Hermine mit einer leicht amüsierten Stimme. Sie stand auf und zauberte zwei Tassen heiße dampfende Schokolade herbei und reichte eine weiter.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so ist." Ginny starrte immer noch ungläubig ins Feuer.

„Das liegt daran, dass Du ihn gar nicht kennst."

„Ja, das merke ich gerade." Ginny nippte an ihrem Kakao. „Meinst Du, Du und er, ihr könntet mir noch eine Chance dazu geben?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder zu ihr. „Weißt Du, dass was ich neulich auf der Krankenstation zu Dir gesagt habe, schien mir damals richtig. Ich konnte mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wieder mit Dir befreundet zu sein. Aber jetzt, nachdem Dich das so belastet ... Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt wirklich mal intensiv aussprechen." Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der beide jungen Frauen in ihre Tassen starrten, dann fuhr Hermine fort. „Es wird nicht sofort wieder so sein, wie früher, aber wenn Du mir Grund gibst, Dir wieder zu vertrauen, dann gibt es sicher die Möglichkeit, dass wieder eine Freundschaft entsteht."

Ginny stellte ihre Tasse ab und nahm auch die aus Hermines Hand weg, dann umarmte sie sie einfach. „Danke, ich habe Dich so vermisst."

Hermine schluckte einmal hart und erwiderte dann die Umarmung. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließen sie einander los und begannen eine sehr lange Unterhaltung, die erst nach Mitternacht damit endete, dass sie beide einfach einschliefen, wo sie gerade saßen.

TBC

* * *

Und, was denkt ihr, war das realistisch? Auf jeden Fall war es heute mal ein längeres Kapitelchen, so kurz vor dem Ende.

LG,

iome


	77. Chapter 77

Hallo,

wir näher uns unaufhaltsam dem Ende und wenn ich ehrlich bin, tut mir das mindestens genau so leid, wie euch, aber alles geht nun mal zu Ende. Leider.

**Allen Reviewern danke ich natürlich wieder wie verrückt und jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ende hoffe ich ja immer noch auf den einen oder anderen Schwarzleser, der sich outet.**

**Potter-Crossover**: Ähm, da hast Du was missverstanden, Severus wollte der Familie bescheid geben, dass Ginny wieder da ist und später zu ihnen kommen wird, aber ist ja egal. Jep, jetzt sind es nur noch 3 Kapitel, also genieße sie.

**Sarah**: Auf die Weasleys werde ich gar nicht mehr großartig eingehen, aber sie sind ihre Familie und eigentlich haben sie ihr ja schon verziehen, in dem Moment, wo sie zugelassen haben, dass sie am Weihnachtsabend mitkämpft auf ihrer Seite. Eine Versöhnung mit Hermine war notwendig, weil Ginny sonst bestimmt wieder irgendwelche Dummheiten gemacht hätte.

**Sassy**: Ja, leider so kurz vor dem Ende, aber vielleicht kommt mir ja tatsächlich eine schlaue Idee für eine Fortsetzung.

**Saxas13**: Oh ja, Severus blüht langsam auf und sein Sarkasmus ist ja sein wahres Markenzeichen. Seit er mit Hermine zusammen ist, lässt nur der Selbstzweifel etwas nach. Nun ja, etwas, wie man an dem heutigen Kapitel merkt.

**Suffer**: Nach diesem kommen leider nur noch zwei Kapitel und für die Fortsetzung fehlen mir momentan leider Zeit und Ideen, aber vielleicht, irgendwann …?

**Luna**: Ja, alles (Gute) geht einmal zu Ende, aber dann gibt es halt irgendwo die nächste schöne Geschichte. Vielleicht sogar wieder von mir.

**Elektra**: Ohne die Versöhnung wäre Ginny bestimmt wieder auf dumme Gedanken gekommen und wer weiß, was dann aus ihr geworden wäre. Also ist das schon gut so.

**Seraphime**: Ich werd ganz rot, bei so viel Lob. Aber Du stellst Dein Licht immer unter den Scheffel. Als ob Du nicht auch einen schönen Schreibstil und eine Weiterentwicklung hättest. Das mit dem weinenden und dem lachenden Auge wegen den letzten Kapitelchen geht mir genau wie Dir. Es ist eine „Verpflichtung", die wegfällt, aber es ist auch ein kleiner Abschied. Aber wir überstehen das alle beide.

**Jlp**: Da bist Du ja mal wieder. Ich habe es einfach nicht über mich gebracht, jemand wichtigen aus den Büchern sterben zu lassen.

**Liexyz**: Alles auf einmal gelesen? Das ist ein starkes Stück. Zumindest hattest Du den Vorteil, dass Dir die bösen Cliffhanger nichts anhaben konnten.

**Snapes Witch1**: Mir geht es wie Dir, ich glaube auch, das JKR und alle nur auf Glatteis führt. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass sie

**Minnie**: Der Meinung bin ich auch. Ginny hätte garantiert Dummheiten gemacht, wenn sie sich nicht mit Hermine hätte aussöhnen können.

**

* * *

77. Kapitel**

Albus ging mit Minerva gemeinsam durch die Flure Hogwarts'. Beide genossen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Übermorgen schon würden wieder hunderte Schüler die Korridore und Klassenzimmer füllen. Heute störten im besten Fall die Eulen, die nach wie vor Jagd auf Harry machten.

Albus beschloss, dass der arme Junge jetzt genug unter dieser Last gelitten hatte. Am Abend würde er das ganze Schlossgelände mit einem Zauber belegen, der verhinderte, dass die Eulen mit der Fanpost weiter wie eine Plage über Harry herfielen.

Morgen würden die ersten Schüler wieder hier eintreffen. Bevor das der Fall war, hatte der Direktor aber noch etwas ganz besonders vor. Etwas, dass ihm gleich nach der Rettung Minervas in den Sinn gekommen war. Etwas, dass dringend notwendig war.

Er entschuldigte sich bei Minerva und ging in die Eulerei. In den Taschen seines Umhangs befanden sich unzählige verkleinerte Briefe, gerichtet an jedes Mitglied des Phönixordens und jedes Helfers, der sich für sie irgendwann einmal engagiert hatte. Die Briefe enthielten alle eine persönliche Einladung für eine Feier am nächsten Abend. Sie würde ohne die Schüler stattfinden, im ganz kleinen Rahmen. Er hatte vor, nur etwa 150 Leute einzuladen. Er verteilte die Briefe sinnvoll nach Familien auf alle anwesenden Eulen und schickte sie los.

Der Lärm der startenden Tiere war ohrenbetäubend und Albus beschloss, dass der Zauber, gegen die Fanpost nicht länger warten könnte. Wenn das hier schon schlimm war, dann würde Harry ohne Schutz irgendwann sein Gehör verlieren.

Nachdem er den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, ging er in sein Büro und nahm von dort Verbindung mit Severus und Hermine auf. Mit beiden hatte er schon vor dem Verschicken der Einladungen gesprochen. Sie würden ihm helfen.

Gemeinsam erschienen die beiden fast gleichzeitig mit ihm hinter dem ehemaligen Hauptquartier. Nachdem sie unauffällig ein paar der ausgesprochenen Zauber gelöst hatten, betraten sie das alte Gebäude und holten nach dem Anschluss an das Kaminnetzwerk die beiden Hauselfen Twinker und Mabella zu sich.

Die beiden waren sehr aufgeregt und erfreut. Endlich würden sie die Gelegenheit haben, das ihnen versprochene große Fest auszurichten. Zwar murmelten sie etwas von zu wenig Vorbereitungszeit, doch trotzdem schafften sie es in Null Komma nichts, die Küche auf Hochglanz zu bringen. Als der Speiseraum, der nach seiner magischen Vergrößerung eher einem Ballsaal glich am Nachmittag bereits in festlichem Glanz erstrahlte, waren sie alle verwundert.

Albus sagte, er wolle die Zeit nutzen, um eine Überraschung für Minerva vorzubereiten. Mehr konnte Hermine seinen Worten nicht entnehmen.

Sie machte sich gemeinsam mit Severus daran, die Schlafräume entsprechend zu vergrößern, damit auch alle Gäste dableiben konnten. Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie mit allen fertig waren und genug Betten zur Verfügung standen.

Albus tauchte aus einem kleinen Raum neben der Küche wieder auf und steckte schnell einen kleinen Gegenstand in die Tasche und grinste in sich hinein.

„Hermine, Severus, kommt ihr bitte mal zu mir?" rief er laut durchs ganze Haus.

Die beiden tauchten gemeinsam auf. Hermines Wangen waren leicht gerötet und Severus Haar war für seine Verhältnisse etwas zu sehr durcheinander. Jetzt wusste Albus, dass sein Plan gut gehen würde.

„Was gibt es, Albus?" Severus bemühte sich, ganz gelassen zu wirken, doch Albus merkte durchaus, dass er ärgerlich war, ob der Störung durch ihn.

„Seid ihr fertig da oben?" Das war eine gemeine Frage angesichts der Tatsache, bei was er wohl gerade gestört hatte. Nun, es freute ihn, dass Severus endlich ein Liebesleben hatte. Wurde auch Zeit, befand er.

„Ja, sind wir, die Zimmer sind alle vergrößert und es stehen in jedem 12 Betten. Das sollte doch wohl reichen, egal, wie viele Leute Du eingeladen hast."

„Ich nehme es an. Aber deswegen habe ich euch gar nicht gerufen. Ich wollte euch etwas fragen."

Hermine, die Albus inzwischen sehr gut kannte, ahnte, dass Albus einen Plan hatte. Sie wusste nur noch nicht so recht, für was.

Albus fuhr fort. „Wisst ihr, eigentlich geht es mich gar nichts an, aber ich wüsste zu gern, wann ihr heiraten wollt."

Severus sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast Recht, dass geht Dich nichts an, Albus." Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Hermine ergriff ihn am Arm.

„Es mag Albus vielleicht nichts angehen, aber mich schon und ich würde es auch gern wissen, Severus." Hermine zog ihn zu sich.

Jetzt war Severus wirklich überrascht. War das so ein großes Thema für Hermine? Natürlich wollte er sie heiraten, aber er wusste auch, dass sie bald ihre Ausbildung und das Studium beginnen würde und war der Ansicht, dass sei ihr zurzeit wichtiger. Doch er antwortete das einzig Richtige. „So bald wie möglich und das weißt Du. Aber eine Hochzeitsfeier bei diesem Wetter möchte ich nicht. Im Frühling vielleicht?"

Hermine, lächelte ihn an und gab ihm dann einen Kuss, denn er ohne Zurückhaltung erwiderte, bis er daran dachte, dass Albus noch neben ihm stand. Er löste sich von Hermine und sah zu seinem Freund.

„Reicht Dir das als Antwort?"

„Oh ja, aber sicher." Albus Grinsen schien in diesem Moment von einem Ohr zum anderen zu reichen. „Los jetzt ihr Beiden, geht nach Hause. Morgen wird ein langer Tag für uns alle."

Über den Kamin waren sie bin in Sekunden aus dem Haus und Albus konnte gemeinsam mit den Hauselfen das ändern, was die beiden noch nicht hatten sehen dürfen. Es wurde ein langer Abend.

Als sie zuhause angekommen waren, zauberte Hermine, ganz ohne Magie, ein nettes kleines Essen zusammen. Danach waren beide träge und saßen müde nebeneinander. Severus legte seine Arme um Hermines Taille und so lagen sie eine zeitlang einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander.

Irgendwann beschloss Severus, dass er sie jetzt fragen musste. Er räusperte sich und Hermine nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und sah ihn an. „Hermine, ich weiß, es ist angesichts des Ringes, denn Du mir geschenkt hast, sicher eine dumme Frage, aber ich muss sie stellen. Liebst Du mich wirklich so, dass Du bereit bist meine Frau zu werden?" Er sah ihren erstaunten und zugleich enttäuschten Blick. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Dich, aber ich glaube, Du weißt nicht, auf was Du Dich einlässt. Ich bin 20 Jahre älter als Du. Ist es wirklich das, was Du willst? Willst Du Dein ganzes Leben mit einem alten Mann verbringen?"

Hermine wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, glaubte er immer noch nicht an ihre Liebe und ein gemeinsames Leben? Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn, dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und antwortete „Versprich mir bitte, dass Du mir ein ganz besonderes Hochzeitsgeschenk machst."

Severus sah verwirrt aus.

„Versprich mir, dass Du ab dem Tag unserer Hochzeit aufhörst mit diesen Selbstzweifeln. Ich liebe Dich, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu leben, ich würde Dich lieber heute als morgen heiraten und ja, ich will verdammt noch mal mit Dir alt werden. Du tust die ganze Zeit so, als ob Du es schon bist. Du bist gerade mal 37. Hör damit auf, ja?" Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab und legt ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust.

Er hielt für einen Moment ganz still, dann drückte er sie so fest er konnte an sich und grollt mit noch tieferer Stimme als sonst „Dann werde ich Dich also nicht los, indem ich Dir sage, dass ich alt, grau und hässlich bin?"

Ihr „Nein" ging in einem ungestümen Kuss unter.

TBC

* * *

Da waren es auf einmal nur noch zwei Kapitelchen, die ihr nicht kennt. Ihr dürft jetzt mal raten, was Albus so eifrig vorbereitet. Ich könnte wetten ihr kommt drauf.

LG,

iome


	78. Chapter 78

**Wieder mal vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Reviews! Das werde ich am allermeisten vermissen nach dem Ende der Geschichte. Die Reviewantworten gibt es diesmal unter dem Kapitel, weil ich sonst wahrscheinlich zu viel verraten würde.**

**

* * *

78. Kapitel**

Der nächste Abend kam und mit ihm die Gäste, die bald schon die Eingangshalle und neu erschaffene Ballsaal des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12 füllten.

Schon seit ein paar Tagen war der Zauber aufgehoben, der verursachte, dass das Haus nur betreten werden konnte, wenn man wusste, dass es da ist.

Albus begrüßte jeden einzelnen Gast persönlich und bat alle, die nicht in festlicher Kleidung erschienen waren, ihre Sachen bitte zu verwandeln. Als Severus und Hermine eintrafen, waren schon etwa 50 Leute anwesend und die beiden bestaunten verwirrt die festlich gekleideten Gäste in ihren exklusiven Roben. Selbstverständlich trug Severus einen schwarzen Anzug und seine schwarze Festtagsrobe. Hermine war in einem eleganten violetten Kleid erschienen. Nun, da sie die anderen Gäste sah, schien sie jedoch noch immer nicht chic genug gekleidet zu sein, doch Albus rief sie zu sich, bevor sie ihr Kleid in etwas noch eleganteres verwandeln konnte.

„Nun ihr Zwei, wie gefällt es euch? Habe ich nicht etwas ganz entzückendes aus dem Saal gemacht?"

Jetzt erst fiel Severus auf, dass überall Blumen standen, Efeu sich an Türen und Fenstern entlang rankte und selbst die Kronleuchter mit Blumen geschmückt waren. „Etwas übertrieben vielleicht, Albus."

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht, mein Lieber." Und schon war er wieder in der Menge verschwunden.

Als endlich alle Gäste eingetroffen zu sein schienen, klopfte Albus mit seinem Zauberstab an seinen Kehlkopf, worauf hin er um etliches lauter wurde, so dass alle im Saal seine Stimme vernehmen konnten.

„Meine lieben Anwesenden, ich freue mich, dass ihr hier alle erschienen seit. Es wird ein großes Fest, an dass wir alle noch lange denken werden. Heute werden wir feiern, wie kein zweites Mal, denn heute feiern wir den Sieg über Tom Riddle." Er ließ ihnen Zeit die Worte zu begreifen und zu applaudieren, bevor der fort fuhr.

„Ihr alle habt den einen oder anderen Anteil an diesem Sieg. Viele von euch haben gekämpft und viele haben persönliche Opfer gebracht. Manch einer von uns ist in den letzten Jahren, aber auch im entscheidenden Kampf gestorben, aber es waren immer Verluste, die nicht zu vermeiden waren. Mit diesem Fest wollen wir all die Leute ehren, die nicht mehr unter uns sind, aber auch uns selbst.

Wir haben für unsere Freiheit gekämpft und auf unseren Sieg können wir alle stolz sein, doch es gibt zwei Personen, die ich besonders hervorheben möchte. Ich habe die Ehre vom Zaubereiminister zugesprochen bekommen, zwei Merlinorden der ersten Klasse verleihen zu dürfen."

Es wurde still im Saal. Harry bekam schweißfeuchte Hände, denn er ahnte, dass einer davon wohl an ihn gehen würde. Und er hatte auch eine Ahnung, wer den zweiten bekäme. Er täuschte sich nicht.

„Harry Potter und Severus Snape, bitte tretet zu mir."

Harry trat aus der Menge, doch Severus war einfach an seinem Platz stehen geblieben. Er sah Hermine an und dann wieder Albus und noch immer begriff er nicht, dass er geehrt werden sollte. Schließlich rief Albus ihm zu. „Komm schon Severus, zier Dich nicht, Du hast diese Auszeichnung verdient."

Noch immer nicht wieder ganz bei Sinnen trat er vor. Albus fing wieder an zu sprechen.

„Harry, Du hast Dir diesen Orden verdient, indem Du Riddle in Deinem jungen Leben, so oft wie kein anderer im Kampf die Stirn geboten hast. Für diese große Leistung und natürlich für den Sieg über ihn, erhältst Du den Merlinorden erste Klasse. Ich gratuliere Dir." Er zauberte den Orden an Harrys Brust, gab ihm die Hand und zog in dann in eine Umarmung, um ihm zuzuflüstern. „Gut gemacht, mein Junge." Harry war dankbar, dass man keine Dankesrede von ihm zu erwarten schien und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass der Direktor jetzt Severus gegenüberstand.

„Severus, mein Lieber. Keiner von uns anderen hat so lange und so direkt unter dem Joch des Tom Riddle gestanden. Keiner hat so viele Flüche von ihm abbekommen und niemand von uns kann nachempfinden, wie es gewesen sein muss, ihn zu täuschen und immer in der Gefahr zu schweben, als Spion aufgedeckt zu werden. Du hast viele persönliche Opfer gebracht. Für jahrelange Unterstützung des Phönixordens verleihe ich Dir hiermit den Merlinorden erster Klasse." Wieder zauberte er den Orden an und umarmte auch Severus, der sich von so vielen Augen beobachtet, sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Ihm flüsterte Albus jedoch etwas anderes zu, als Harry. „Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Dich."

Albus wusste, wie sehr Severus Überraschungen verabscheute und es bereitete ihm überaus viel Vergnügen, ihn diesmal leiden zu sehen. Es würde sich lohnen.

Harry trat in die Menge zurück und Severus wollte es ihm gleichtun, doch Albus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Meine Lieben Anwesenden, ich habe noch eine Überraschung. Dieses Fest feiern wir nicht nur, weil wir über Tom Riddle gesiegt haben. Dieses Fest feiern wir auch zu Ehren von zwei Leuten, die in diesem ganzen Durcheinander der letzten Jahre zusammengefunden haben. Hermine komm bitte zu mir."

Jetzt war es an Hermine, in etwa so verdutzt auszusehen, wie wenig vorher noch Severus. Doch sie schritt nach vorn und griff gleich Severus Hand.

Albus grinste derart schelmisch in sich hinein, dass den beiden ganz anders wurde. Im Saal war es mucksmäuschen still.

„Wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe, würdet ihr gern heiraten, richtig?"

Beide brachten kein Wort heraus, als sie begriffen, was Albus vorhatte. Hermine nickte und Severus tat es ihr nach ein paar Sekunden gleich, woraufhin Albus mit dem Zauberstab wedelte. Sofort fing die Halle an, sich zu verwandeln. Die Decke verschwand und zeigte jetzt strahlend blauen Himmel. Die Gäste registrierten, dass sie nicht länger auf Steinboden standen, sondern unter ihren Füßen jetzt Gras wuchs. Wände und Fenster waren weitläufigen Ansichten von üppigen Blumen übersäten Wiesen und kleinen Baumgruppen gewichen. Jeder der Anwesenden staunte.

Als die Verwunderung leichter Unruhe in der Menge wich und das erste Gemurmel zu hören war, setzte Albus seine Rede fort.

„Ich denke, dass kaum einer, der Anwesenden Hermine und Severus nicht kennt. Viele von euch werden aber nicht wissen, dass diese Beiden sich lieben. Doch seid versichert, sie tun es. Ich habe noch nie ein Paar so für ihre Beziehung kämpfen und so viele Hindernisse überwinden sehen, und ich denke dass sollte belohnt werden. Ich schenke euch hiermit die Möglichkeit, hier und jetzt zu heiraten. Wollt ihr das?"

Severus drehte sich leicht zu Hermine und sah sie liebevoll an. Ja, dieses ganze öffentliche Trara war ihm unangenehm, aber die Möglichkeit, mitten im Winter auf einer Sommerwiese die Frau heiraten zu können, die er mehr als sein Leben liebte, war ihm wichtiger. „Willst Du?"

Hermine liefen kleine Bäche aus den Augenwinkeln und sie lächelte, wie verrückt. Das war mehr Antwort, als er brauchte.

„Das ist schön. Würdet ihr beiden euch bitte umziehen. Im Nebenzimmer findet ihr Brautkleid und Smoking. Ach, Harry, Ron, würdet ihr wohl bitte die Trauzeugen sein?"

Die beiden bejahten natürlich, auch wenn sie noch verdutzter dreinblickten, als das angehende Ehepaar. „Dann geht bitte mit nach nebenan und holt die Ringe, die dort liegen."

Wie in Trance gingen Hermine, Severus und auch Harry und Ron in den Nebenraum, der mit dem Raum, wie sie ihn kannten absolut nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Es gab einen Tisch, auf dem die Ringe ruhten. Die beiden Trauzeugen griffen sich diese und verschwanden wieder nach draußen. Außer dem Tisch gab es noch zwei große Umkleidekabinen. In der einen lag Severus Smoking, der diese Bezeichnung wahrlich verdient hatte. Hermine Brautkleid war ein Traum in grün, ein tiefe dunkles Grün. Das Kleid war einfach ohne Schnörkel. Ein gerader Schnitt, der ihre Formen gut zur Geltung brachte. Es reichte genau bis zum Boden, so dass man nur beim Laufen Hermines farblich passende Schuhe sah. Doch das tollste an diesem Kleid war ein Chiffontuch, das durch die dünnen Träger des Kleides geführt wurde und so ihr Dekolleté mit hauchzartem Stoff bedeckte und gleichzeitig luftig über ihre Arme fiel. An einem der Träger war ein winziges Blumengesteck angebracht, was die schlichte Schönheit des ganzen noch betonte Es war einfach ein Traum.

Ihr fiel auf, wie gut ihre Ohrringe und die Kette, welche Severus ihr am Weihnachtsabend geschenkt hatte, zu diesem Kleid passten. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes brachte sie ihre Frisur in Form. Sie steckte sie locker hoch und ließ nur vereinzelte Locken herausfallen. Ein weiterer Wink des Zauberstabes und sie trug ein dezentes, zu ihr passendes Make-up. So schön war sie sich noch nie im Leben vorgekommen.

Severus stand noch vor dem Spiegel, als sie mit sich zufrieden war. Er betrachtete sich in seinem Anzug. Ganz in schwarz, wie immer, doch trotzdem irgendwie edler, als sonst. Vielleicht lag es an dem kleinen albernen Tuch in der Tasche oder an der noch alberneren Blume in seinem Knopfloch. Ach, was sollte es, es schien so Brauch zu sein. Für heute würde er damit leben können. Seine Haare gefielen ihm zu diesem Outfit nicht sonderlich. Sie waren mittlerweile recht lang und passten offen nicht gut zu seinem Anzug, also zauberte er sie in einen lockeren Zopf. Wider seinen Erwartungen sah das besser aus. Jetzt trat auch er aus der Umkleidekabine und währe fast umgefallen, als er Hermine sah. Ja, er hatte sie schon in diesem grünen Traum von einem Kleid gesehen, was ihre Eltern ihr geschenkt hatten, aber das hier – das übertraf einfach alles!

„Du siehst – wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist – noch schöner aus, als sonst, Hermine."

Sie kicherte ein wenig. „Glaub mir, da stehst Du mir in nichts nach. Ich habe Dich zwar noch nie mit Pferdeschwanz gesehen, aber es steht Dir. Viel zu gut für meinen Geschmack. Eigentlich sollte ich als Braut doch die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen und nicht vom Bräutigam den Rang abgelaufen bekommen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Oh, keine Sorge, das wir nicht passieren. Nicht, so lange Du dieses Kleid trägst."

Hermine lächelte, wurde jedoch mit einem Mal ernst und nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre. „Severus, bevor wir das tun, muss ich Dir noch etwas sagen."

Er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Nein, musst Du nicht. Was immer es ist, es kann warten, bis wir verheiratet sind."

„Aber es ist wichtig."

„Nichts ist so wichtig, wie dass Du endlich meine Frau wirst." Er zog sie zu sich und verhinderte einen weiteren Widerspruch mit einem Kuss. Dann zog er sie sanft mit sich nach draußen in die unruhige Menge, die ihnen willig einen Korridor öffnete, durch den sie zu Albus schreiten konnten.

In der Menge konnten beide immer wieder Getuschel hören. Die häufigsten Worte, die sie verstanden waren: Altersunterschied, Schülerin und Lehrer. Es war ihnen egal, es war einfach nicht mehr wichtig, was andere über sie dachten.

Als sie Albus fast erreicht hatten, sahen er in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig gewesen war. Hermines Eltern standen Seite an Seite mit den anderen Gästen. Sie winkten ihrer Tochter und Severus zu. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen und schienen sprachlos zu sein, von dem, was sie um sich herum sahen. Neben Albus standen Ron und Harry. Jeder hielt ein Samtkissen auf dem ein Ring lag. Es waren einfache silberne Ringe, die jedoch durch winzige Gravuren filigran und edel wirkten.

Albus hielt sich nicht lang mit unwichtigem Gerede auf. Er fragte sie beide, ob sie sich liebten und miteinander den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollten. Beide bejahten ohne den geringsten Zweifel zu verspüren und tauschten dann die Ringe aus. Es war eine kurze, jedoch sehr schöne Zeremonie, die mit einem innigen und endlos erscheinenden Kuss gekrönt wurde. Dann drehten sie sich um und wurde erst einmal von Peter, Joan, Ron, Harry und selbstverständlich Albus, aber auch Minerva, Remus und der kompletten, wieder vereinten Weasley-Familie umarmt.

Severus hatte absolut keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren. Nur in Kämpfen hatte er bisher mit so vielen Leuten Körperkontakt gehabt, wie in diesen wenigen Minuten nach seiner Vermählung.

Das restliche Publikum klatschte Beifall und dann begann das eigentliche Fest. Essen und Trinken erschien wie aus dem Nichts. Musik ertönte nun lauter, als bei der Zeremonie und es wurde bis spät in die Nacht gefeiert.

TBC

**

* * *

Potter-Crossover: Mensch, Du hast ja ganz schon gepusht. Danke! Mit der Doppelhochzeit lagst Du ein bisschen daneben, denn die angebliche Überraschung für Minerva hat Albus nur erfunden, damit die beiden nicht darauf kommen, dass er die Hochzeit organisieren wollte.**

**Celina-HP**: Mensch, Du hast mich ja mit Reviews regelrecht überschüttet (nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde). Schön, dass Dir meine Geschichte gefällt, auch wenn Du sie erst gefunden hast, als sie schon fast fertig online war. Na ja, für Dich hat das auf jeden Fall Vorteile. Die bösen Cliffhanger werden Dir überhaupt nichts ausmachen.

**Will**: Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass JKR uns nur an der Nase herumführt und im 7. Band etwas ans Licht kommt, was noch niemand jetzt absehen kann. Obwohl das DD dann auch nichts mehr hilft…

**Elektra**: Na ja, mit der Doppelhochzeit hast Du Dich geirrt, aber ich wollte ja genau das erreichen. Hermine und Severus sind auch nicht darauf gekommen, dass Albus eine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet hat und nicht für Minerva.

**Minnie**: Na ich schätze mal, Du hast mit Deiner unausgesprochenen Vermutung richtig gelegen. Kleiner Rahmen mit 150 Leuten? Ähm … ja.. gut …ich würde ausflippen, wenn ich 150 Leute einladen müsste. Andererseits: Mit Magie ist das Essen schnell hergezaubert, die Hauselfen erledigen das Aufräumen.. Okay, wenn ich zaubern könnte, würden mir die 150 Leute auch nichts ausmachen.

**Seraphime**: ALLE Betten werden sie nicht getestet haben, aber man muss doch mal eine Stichprobe machen, ob die auch was aushalten :-) Das mit der Fortsetzung hast Du richtig gelesen, aber nur wenn mir was nettes einfällt und auch nicht gleich. Jetzt fahre ich erstmal in absehbarer Zeit in den Urlaub und vorher muss ich mich in die Arbeit stürzen.

**Luna**: Tu doch nicht so, Du hast doch genau an das Richtige gedacht, wie ich Dich kenne ;-) Ich hoffe, ich konnte Dich trotzdem ein bisschen überraschen.

**Jlp**: Bei Lucius hatte ich keinerlei Hemmungen ihm das Lebenslichtlein auszupusten, aber bei allen anderen konnte ich das einfach nicht. Mit Albus und Minerva hast Du falsch gelegen. Das war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Hermine und Severus. Übrigens schreibe ich bestimmt mal was Neues. Eine Story habe ich noch hier zum überarbeiten und über eine Fortsetzung denke ich langfristig auch nach.

**Saxas13**: Na ja, auch wenn Du etwas daneben gelegen hast mit Deiner Vermutung, denke ich mal, dass Dir das neue Kapitel trotzdem gefallen haben dürfte.

**Kiane**: So ging es mir mit Band 6 auch. Das muss man langsam setzen lassen, um es zu verdauen. Trotzdem hat mir das Buch gefallen und ich bin gespannt, ob JKR nicht noch so die eine oder andere Überraschung auf Lager hat. Übrigens: Ich hatte bei dem versuchten Suizid noch gar nicht bedacht, wie es dann Minerva gehen würde, wenn es geklappt hätte, aber jetzt, wo Du es sagst… Mit Albus und Minerva hast Du daneben gelegen, aber ich denke mal, die sind auch schon so lange zusammen, dass sie keinen Trauschein brauchen, um zu wissen, dass sie sich lieben.

**Tina**: Oooh, nicht schämen, ist doch Quatsch. Ich weiß doch, dass meine treuen Leser trotzdem noch da sind, auch wenn sie mal nicht reviewen. Severus Selbstzweifel sind wohl etwas, mit dem Hermine noch lange wird leben müssen, aber sie weiß ja, wie sie damit umzugehen hat.

**SnapesWitch1**: War ne Einfachhochzeit, weil das mit der Vorbereitung für eine Überraschung für Minerva nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für Severus und Hermine war, aber eine Hochzeit ist doch besser, als keine, oder?

* * *

Morgen gibt es noch einen (hoffentlich) würdigen Abschluss für meine Geschichte und dann ist leider Abschied nehmen angesagt. °schnief°

LG,

iome


	79. Chapter 79

So, da ist es, das 79. und leider allerletzte Kapitel. Betrachtet es als Epilog.

**Vielen Dank für jedes einzelne Review, das ich im Lauf dieser Geschichte erhalten habe und auch für die, die ich eventuell noch erhalten werde. Ich habe mich über jedes Einzelne gefreut und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Geschichte so ankommt und so umfangreich wird.**

Bitte beachtet den Hinweis am Ende des Kapitels, denn da wartet eine **KLEINE ÜBERRASCHUNG** auf euch.

**

* * *

Saxas:** Leider ist das ja schon das letzte Kapitel und die 80 kriege ich somit nicht voll. Ob Du mit Deiner Vermutung richtig liegst, wirst Du ja gleich sehen. 

**Elektra**: Falls ich eine Fortsetzung schreibe, werde ich auch an Albus und Minerva denken, versprochen, aber in dieser Geschichte kriege ich das nicht mehr unter. Übrigens bin ich auch neidisch auf Hermine. Tolle Mann, tolles Kleid und ach lies am besten selbst.

**Sarah**: Da hast Du aber Glück gehabt, dass Du im Orden bist ;-) Und Hermine hatte Glück, dass die Hochzeit so plötzlich kam, denn sonst wärst ja jetzt Du mit Sevi verheiratet.

**Suffer**: Danke. Über die Möglichkeit einer Fortsetzung zerbreche ich mir schon seit Tagen den Kopf. Mal schauen, ob ich das irgendwann in Angriff nehme.

**Luna**: Nicht traurig sein. Es gibt doch hier noch mehr schöne Geschichten.

**Seraphime**: Ach, ich dachte mir, warum sollen die immer in weis heiraten, zumal das ja eh nicht in allen Kulturen so ist. Was hast Du gegen Severus Pferdeschwanz? Das sieht bestimmt klasse aus. Deine Frage wird natürlich im letzten Kapitel beantwortet. Ich kann euch doch nicht in der Luft hängen lassen.

**Potter-Crossover**: Sei nicht traurig, das Leben geht auch ohne „Verletzungen" weiter und irgendwann gibt es bestimmt was Neues von mir, aber ich muss die nächste Story erst noch mal überarbeiten. Außerdem ist die nicht jugendfrei. Das Du anhänglich bist, stört mich überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil…

**Jlp**: Grün hat so gut gepasst, weil sie und Severus ja schon von dem Abendkleid so begeistert waren und weil ihr Schmuck auch grün ist. War nur so eine Idee. Warum sollen die auch immer in weis heiraten.

**Schnuffie**: Danke für Deine vielen Reviews. Du hast Glück, denn als Du angefangen hast, zu lesen, war die Geschichte schon fast fertig und Du brauchst keine Angst vor den bösen, bösen Cliffhangern zu haben.

**Minnie**: Aber nicht doch, wenn Mine das Kleid nicht gefallen hätte, dann hätte sie es einfach schnell in was anders verwandelt. Ich wollte eine Überraschungshochzeit für die beiden, aber dadurch, dass Severus sie vorher noch einmal gefragt hat, fand ich, hatten sie beide die Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu entscheiden. Wollten sie aber beide nicht. Zum Glück.

**Tina**: Vielleicht hatte ich nur Deinen letzten Kommi falsch gedeutet, aber ist doch egal. Severus hat den Orden verdient (auch den von Dir). Vielleicht hebt das ja auch noch ein bisschen sein Selbstbewusstsein an.

**Snapes Witch1**: Bei Severus Outfit ist mir auch ganz anders geworden. Ich konnte mir das viel zu gut vorstellen :-) Ja, leider nur noch ein Kapitel, aber ihr überlebt das, ich tue es ja auch :-(

**Becki**: Doch, ich muss leider ja sagen, so wenig mir das auch gefällt. Jetzt kommt das letzte Kapitel. Danke für Dein Lob und die vielen Küsschen. °zurückknutsch°

**Witch**: Stimmt, lange nichts von Dir gelesen. Macht ja nix. Du scheinst mit dem Real Life auch vollkommen ausgelastet zu sein. Vielleicht lenke ich Dich irgendwann mal wieder mit einer Geschichte davon ab ;-)

**Sassy**: Danke für das TAUSENDSTE Review! Das mit der Hochzeit wurde irgendwie ja auch Zeit und ob Du mit Deiner Vermutung richtig liegst, erfährst Du ja gleich.

**

* * *

79. Kapitel **

Als sie irgendwann nicht mehr die ständige Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen auf sich zogen, versuchten die Beiden dem Trubel zu entkommen. Dies alles war so überraschend gekommen, dass sie noch gar nicht richtig begriffen hatten, dass sie nun verheiratet waren.

Hermine zog ihren frisch angetrauten Mann mit sich zu Albus. Sie bedankten sich bei ihm für dieses tolle Fest.

„Oh, ihr zwei wisst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass ihr das so positiv aufgenommen habt. Minerva hat die ganze Zeit befürchtet, ihr würdet das auf gar keinen Fall mitmachen."

„Ja, Albus, das war durchaus berechtigt. Natürlich wäre ich gern gefragt worden, ob ich zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit komme und hätte es gern etwas früher erfahren als fünf Minuten vor der Trauung, aber ich vergebe Dir." Bei all dem, was er sagte, hatte Severus ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen und machte nicht den Anschein, als ob es irgendetwas gab, was er verzeihen müsste.

„Dann darf ich Dir Deine Braut kurz auf einen Tanz entführen, da es mir den Anschein macht, dass ihr euch gleich zurückziehen wollt?"

„Nur, wenn Du sie mir heil zurückbringst."

Wenig später schwebte Hermine mit ihrem ehemaligen Direktor durch das Gras. „Hast Du es ihm schon gesagt? Er sieht noch so gefasst aus?"

Hermine stutzte. „Was? Was soll ich ihm gesagt haben?"

Albus schielte wissend über seine Brille hinweg. „Aber Hermine!"

„Oh! Aber woher weißt Du das?"

„Hm, sagen wir, ich bin allwissend. Nein, Spaß beiseite, ich dachte, schon deswegen würde Dir diese, sagen wir mal, spontane Hochzeit gefallen."

Sie lächelte. „Das hat sie auch, das hat sie sogar sehr. Keine Vorbereitungen, kein Stress und vor allem keine Ängste und Zweifel. Ich danke Dir!" Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Wirst Du es ihm sagen?"

„Natürlich, noch heute, wenn er es endlich zulässt. Vor der Zeremonie hat er es nicht hören wollen."

Albus kicherte. „Das war bestimmt besser so. Wer weiß, ob es mit einem ohnmächtigen Bräutigam eine Zeremonie gegeben hätte."

Der Tanz endete und als Albus sie zurückführte, hielt er noch einmal kurz an. „Es gibt noch etwas, dass Du wissen solltest. Die Ausbildung und das Studium werden immer für Dich bereit stehen. Wann immer Du so weit bist. Verzichte nicht darauf, ich brauche eine gute Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Danke. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich noch sagen soll, außer, dass ich das bestimmt nicht vergessen werde. Ich werde das so bald wie möglich nutzen."

„Sag einfach nichts, außer Gute Nacht zu Deinen Freunden und Verwandten und dann kommst Du mit Severus zu mir. Ich habe noch ein winzige Überraschung für euch."

„Noch eine?"

„Ja, noch eine und ich denke, die wird euch sehr gefallen."

Hermine tat wie geheißen und verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und Freunden. Ginny nahm sie noch für eine Sekunde zur Seite und umarmte sie innig. „Ich wünsche Dir von Herzen alles Gute, Hermine und auch, wenn ich das früher schon hätte tun sollen, glaub mir bitte, dass es jetzt von Herzen kommt."

„Das glaub ich Dir, Ginny und ist schon gut. Komm mich irgendwann besuchen und dann reden wir weiter, ja?"

Nach dem auch Severus sich von allen verabschiedet hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zu Albus, der schon mit Minerva im Arm auf sie zu warten schien.

„Kommt mit."

Sie folgten ihm brav wie Schosshündchen in einen kleinen Raum neben der Küche. Er war unverändert, doch auf dem Tisch stand eine winzig kleine Statue, die zwei Panther nebeneinander liegend zeigte.

„Ich fand es irgendwie passend."

Severus wollte bereits danach greifen, doch Minerva schlug ihm leicht auf die Hand und sagte „Noch nicht."

Albus übernahm das Gespräch wieder. „Es ist ein Portschlüssel und zwar zu einem Ort, der euch beiden gefallen dürfte. Er bringt euch nach Kanada. Es ist dort ruhig, abgelegen und sehr einsam, deswegen wird auch keiner merken, dass ein paar Kilometer um euch herum Sommer herrscht, während dort sonst tiefster Winter ist. Verbringt dort eure Flitterwochen. Ihr könnt bleiben, so lange ihr wollt."

„Aber der Unterricht …" warf Severus pflichtbewusst ein.

„Den hat Wilhelmina im letzten Jahr auch ganz gut ohne Dich hinbekommen." Er zwinkerte und duldete offensichtlich keine Widerrede.

„Nun, macht euch bereit. In zwei Minuten aktiviert sich der Portschlüssel."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie umarmten Minerva und Albus und traten dann an den Tisch, um beide gleichzeitig den Portschlüssel zu berühren.

Nach ein paar Sekunden fühlten sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füssen und öffneten die Augen. Über ihnen war nur klarer Nachthimmel. Millionen von Sternen waren zu sehen und ein laues Lüftchen wehte. Es war der perfekte Ausklang für einen wundervollen Tag.

Noch immer in Brautkleid und Smoking, setzten sie sich auf eine kleine Anhöhe und betrachteten den Himmel. Ein Stück entfernt hatten sie eine Blockhütte ausgemacht, doch die wollten sie sich später anschauen. Jetzt waren andere Dinge interessanter. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und flüsterten sich Liebesschwüre zu, doch irgendwann fiel Hermine ein, dass es noch etwas Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen gab.

„Severus, ich habe vorhin doch gesagt, dass ich Dir noch etwas verraten muss."

„Musst Du nicht."

„Was meinst Du damit, muss ich nicht?"

„Dass ich es schon weiß, oder zumindest erahne."

Jetzt war Hermine verblüfft. „Woher?"

„Meinst Du ernsthaft, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, wie schnell Du nachgegeben hast, als ich Dich beim Kampf nicht dabei haben wollte? Das kenne ich so von Dir nicht und da habe ich es mir gedacht, oder zumindest vermutet. Aber was ich nicht weiß ist, wie Du es schon wissen konntest."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe es vom ersten Tag an gespürt, aber ich war nicht sicher, auch damals nicht. Erst nachdem mich Poppy Pomfrey untersucht hat. Sie meinte, es gäbe viele Frauen, besonders in der magischen Gemeinschaft, die von der Schwangerschaft unterbewusst vom ersten Tag an wüssten. Ich glaube ich bin schwanger geworden, als wir zum ersten Mal wieder miteinander geschlafen haben nach unserem Streit."

„Dann wird es so etwas wie ein Versöhnungskind."

„Ja und eines, auf das ich mich sehr freue."

„Ich auch, ich hoffe, dass weißt Du."

„Ja, dass weiß ich, Severus. Sonst hätte ich Dich bestimmt nicht geheiratet."

Sie küsste ihn und aus dem Kuss wurde bald mehr. Hermine und Severus Snape verbrachten ihre Hochzeitsnacht unterm Sternenhimmel, umgeben von unendlicher Weite und fast verrückt vor Liebe zum jeweils Anderen.

**Ende**

* * *

Ich hoffe, das war ein würdiger Abschuss für die Geschichte. Sie wird mir mindestens genau so fehlen, wie euch. **Deshalb denke ich ganz ernsthaft über eine Fortsetzung nach, vorausgesetzt, ihr wollt überhaupt eine haben und mir fällt eine gute Story dazu ein.** Wenn, dann wird die Fortsetzung allerdings unter einem anderen Storynamen erscheinen, also tragt mich in eure **Author-Alert-Liste** ein, damit ihr mitbekommt, was es von mir Neues gibt. 

So, jetzt noch eine **kleine Überraschung**: Ich habe aus der Geschichte eine (dank Potter-Crossover) illustrierte **PDF-Datei **gemacht, die jetzt auch (manchmal recht passende) Kapitelnamen enthält Bsp.:Kapitel 18:„Ich weiß noch immer, was Du letztes Weihnachten getan hast". Außerdem sollten die Rechtschreibfehler zum Großteil raus sein, na ja, ich hoffe es zumindest. PDF-Dateien können mit dem im Internet frei verfügbaren Acrobat Reader angeschaut werden. Wer Interesse daran hat, es zu bekommen, schreibt mir einfach eine **Mail an** **iome at walla Punkt com** (schaut in mein Profil).

**(Abschluss-)Reviews** sind natürlich herzlich willkommen. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich süchtig nach den Dingern bin :-)

Liebe Grüße,

iome


	80. Chapter 80

Hi,

nur, damit auch alle auf der Alert-Liste es mitbekommen: Ab heute gibt es **Teil Zwei von "Verletzungen". **

Zu Beginn gibt es noch einmal eine (nicht ganz so kurze) Zusammenfassung von Teil Eins und dann geht es mitten in den Flitterwochen unseres Lieblingspairings weiter.

Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich natürlich wieder über Reviews freuen.

Liebe Grüße,

iome


End file.
